Existence
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Sakura ha visto almas durante toda su vida. Vio a un chico increíblemente sexy, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. El problema es que ella sabe que el esta muerto. Lo que ella no sabe es que el momento de su muerte se acerca y el espíritu perversamente hermoso del que se está enamorando no es un alma en absoluto. Él es la muerte y está a punto de romper todas las reglas.
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptación de "Existence" de Abbi Glinnes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pues lo prometido es deuda :D, aquí les traigo la historia que les había comentado (:, espero les guste :D

* * *

Sinopsis

¿Qué sucede cuando eres acechada por la muerte? Te enamoras de él, por supuesto.

Sakura Haruno no se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se enamora de él. De diecisiete años de edad, Sakura Haruno ha visto almas durante toda su vida. Una vez se dio cuenta que los extraños que veía caminar a través de las paredes no eran visibles para cualquier persona, comenzó a ignorarlos. Si no les permitía saber que podía verlos, la dejaban en paz. Hasta que salió de su coche el primer día de escuela y vio a un chico increíblemente sexy descansando sobre una mesa de picnic, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

El problema es que ella sabe que él está muerto.

Sencillamente no desaparece cuando ella lo ignora, pero hace algo que ninguno de los otros han hecho.

Habla.

Sakura está fascinada por esa alma. Lo que ella no sabe es que el momento de su muerte se acerca y el espíritu perversamente hermoso del que se está enamorando no es un alma en absoluto.

Él es la muerte y está a punto de romper todas las reglas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

No lo mires y él se irá. Cantaba en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero. Me tomó una enorme cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no mirar sobre mi hombro.

No sólo lo alertaría, también sería inútil.

Los pasillos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes. Aunque, hubiese seguido dentro de la escuela, de todos modos los podía ver con bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Permaneció justo como todos ellos lo hacían, sin moverse y observando.

—¡Agh!¿Has visto a Gaara? Quiero decir, honestamente ¿Puede ser más caliente? Oh sí, sí que puede. —Hinata Hyuga, mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, chilló mientras me agarraba del brazo.

—No, no lo he visto. El entrenamiento de fútbol debe de haber coincidido con él. —le contesté con una sonrisa forzada.

No me podría importar menos cuán caliente podía lucir Sabaku No Gaara. Hinata entornó los ojos y abrió el casillero junto al mío.

—En serio, Sakura, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan inmune a una persona tan intensamente sexy.

Logré una sonrisa genuina y deslicé mi bolso por encima del hombro.

—¿Sexy? Por favor dime que no dijiste sexy.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No soy un pozo sin fin de palabras descriptivas, como tú.

Me atreví a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de gente normal, gente que vive. Hablaban, reían, y leían sus horarios. Todo era muy real. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Este era el primer día de mi último año. Quería disfrutarlo.

—Entonces ¿Qué clase tienes primero? —Pregunté, relajándome por primera vez desde que había visto al chico muerto afuera, apoyándose tranquilamente sobre una mesa para el almuerzo mirándome directamente.

—Tengo Álgebra II. ¡Agh! Disfruté tanto Geometría el año pasado. Odié Álgebra en primer año y ya puedo sentir las vibras negativas saliendo de mi libro. —

El estilo dramático que Hinata tenía para la vida en general nunca dejaba de hacerme reír.

—Yo tengo Literatura Inglesa.

—Bien, todos saben que te encanta eso. Oh, mira, mira, mira ahí está él. —Hinata chilló en voz baja, mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia donde Gaara hablaba con otros jugadores de fútbol.

—Odio no poder andar por ahí y disfrutar de Su Alteza contigo, pero ésta es mi parada.

Hinata se volvió hacia mí, entornó sus grandes ojos perlas, y me dio un saludo antes de hacer su camino hacia Gaara.

Los salones vacíos eran lugares que usualmente evitaba a toda costa. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la campana no sonaría hasta cinco minutos más, esta sala, sin duda, permanecería vacía por los próximos cuatro minutos. Si me hubiera quedado en el pasillo, habría sido arrastrada por Hinata a donde Gaara se rodeaba de sus escasos elegidos.

Sabía, sin dudar, que no le interesaba hablar con Hinata. Hemos ido con Gaara a la escuela desde que teníamos once. Desde su traslado de algún lugar al norte de la ciudad costera de Breeze, Florida, nunca nos había reconocido, a ninguna. No es como si me importara. No era mi tipo.

Caminé hacia la mesa más cercana a la ventana y puse mi bolso en el piso. Un movimiento, por el rabillo de mi ojo, hizo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran. Sabía que no debía quedarme en esta habitación vacía. Pero ya me encontraba aquí ahora y salir corriendo lo haría peor. Me volví para hacer frente a la misma alma que vi afuera, sentado en una silla en la parte posterior del salón de clases con sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio frente a él y los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre el pecho.

¿Cómo sabía que podía verlo?

No le di ningún indicio. Normalmente, los fantasmas necesitaban una pequeña pista para darse cuenta que no era tan ciega como el resto del mundo. Algo era diferente con éste. Bajé la mirada y empecé a voltearme. Tal vez debería ir con Hinata y el equipo de jockey que se encontraba en el pasillo. Si actuaba como si no lo viera y caminara de regreso al pasillo, entonces él podría pensar que había cometido un error y flotar o caminar a través de una pared o algo así.

—Realmente no quieres someterte a tan inútil compañía, ¿Verdad? — Una fría y suave voz rompió el silencio.

Agarré la silla de plástico duro a mi lado tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Luché contra un sorpresivo y pequeño llanto—casi un grito—en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Debería responderle? Dejarle saber que su presentimiento era cierto podría no terminar bien. Pero ignorar todo esto iba a ser imposible. Él podía hablar. Las almas nunca antes me hablaron. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que los extraños que con frecuencia me miraban o aparecían en mi casa vagando por los pasillos no eran visibles para nadie más que para mí, había comenzado a hacer caso omiso de ellos.

Ver gente muerta no era una cosa nueva en mi vida pero escucharlos hablarme era definitivamente un nuevo giro.

—Te creía con más agallas. ¿Vas a decepcionarme también? —Su tono se suavizó.

Había un acento familiar en su voz ahora.

—Puedes hablar. —dije, mirándolo directamente.

Necesitaba que supiera que no me sentía asustada. Había lidiado antes con almas errantes, porque eso me ha gustado pensar que son, toda mi vida.

Ellos no me asustaban pero prefería ignorarlos, de ese modo se marcharían. Si alguna vez pensaran que podía verlos, me perseguirían. Él continuó observándome con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Pude notar que su sonrisa torcida dejaba ver un solo hoyuelo. El hoyuelo no parecía encajar con su actitud fría y arrogante. Por mucho que su presencia me molestaba, no podía dejar de admitir que ésta alma solo podía ser etiquetada como ridículamente hermosa.

—Sí, hablo. ¿Esperabas que fuera mudo?

Apoyé la cadera contra la mesa.

—Sí, de hecho, eres el primero que ha hablado conmigo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿El primero?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido de no ser la primera persona muerta que podía ver. Él era, sin duda, el alma más singular que he visto nunca. Hacer caso omiso de un alma que podía hablar iba a ser duro. Sin embargo, tenía que superar su capacidad y deshacerme de él. Hablar con amigos invisibles podría dificultar mi vida social.

Acabaría pareciendo una chica loca que hablaba sola.

—Sakura Haruno, este debe ser mi día de suerte. —Al escuchar mi nombre, me giré para ver a Naruto Uzumaki entrando en el salón.

Forcé una sonrisa como si no hubiera estado hablando con una habitación vacía.

—Creo que lo es. —Incliné mi cabeza de regreso para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Continúas creciendo, ¿Cierto?

—Parece que no puedo detenerlo. —Me guiñó el ojo y luego colgó una de sus largas piernas sobre la silla en frente de la mía antes de sentarse.

—¿Dónde has estado este verano? No te he visto mucho.

Tuve la oportunidad de echar un vistazo atrás, hacia el alma, para encontrar una silla vacía. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apoderó de mí. Querer hacerle más preguntas no era exactamente una buena idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Le preguntaría lo que a otras almas antes, como: "¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" o "¿Por qué puedo verte?" y siempre permanecían mudas.

Muchas veces desaparecían cuando comenzaba a hacerles preguntas.

Volviendo mi atención de regreso a Naruto, forcé una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Estuve en Carolina del Norte todo el verano en el campo de caballos de mi tía.

Naruto se reclinó en su silla y sacudió la cabeza.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué la gente querría irse todo el verano, cuando vivimos en una de las playas más bellas del mundo.

Para mí no había sido una elección en realidad, pero no quería explicarle el motivo a Naruto o a cualquier otra persona. Más estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, seguidos por nuestro profesor de Literatura Inglesa, el Sr. Yamamoto.

—Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?—Kiba Inuzuka saludaba mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa al otro lado de Naruto. Por ahora, la atención de Naruto no se dirigía a mí, gracias a la interrupción de Kiba.

Cuando me volví hacia el frente de la clase, mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el alma. Apoyado contra la pared directamente en diagonal a mi escritorio, estaba de pie, mirándome. Me fulminó con la mirada y pareció encontrar mi evidente aversión entretenida. Su hoyuelo apareció y odié el hecho de encontrarlo sexy. No era un ser humano, bueno, ya no lo era.

Me tomó un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada, lejos de él y enfocar mi atención en el tablero donde el Sr. Yamamoto había escrito nuestra tarea. Siempre había ignorado a esas fastidiosas almas antes y habían desaparecido. Tenía que superar el hecho de que esta podía hablar conmigo. Si no lo ignoraba estaría atrapada, con él acechándome.

* * *

—Lo odio, me refiero a odiar de una forma importante, —se quejaba Hinata mientras dejaba caer la bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa con un fuerte estruendo—. Si tengo que sentarme en álgebra y química durante toda la mañana, uno pensaría que por lo menos podría haber una pequeña recompensa para la vista en una de mis clases. ¡Pero nooooo! Tengo a Eri con sus incesantes estornudos y a Chouji con sus problemas de gases.

Me atraganté con mi sándwich y agarré mi botella de agua para tomar un sorbo rápido con el fin de tragar la comida. Una vez que me sentí segura de que no iba a ahogarme hasta la muerte, levanté la vista hacia la cara preocupada de Hinata.

—¿Tienes que decir cosas como esas cuando tengo la boca llena de comida? Pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, sólo decía, eso es todo. No era mi intención que te olvides de masticar la comida. —Me alcanzó con una mano sobre la mesa y apretó mi brazo—. Ahí va Su Perfección ahora. ¿Crees que va a salir otra vez con Matsuri este año? Me refiero a que realmente tuvo una mala ruptura el año pasado con todo lo del engaño y esas cosas. Seguramente lo superó.

Di otro bocado a mi sándwich, sin querer contestar su pregunta. No me importaba con quién saliera Sabaku No Gaara, pero sí, estaba más que segura de que volvería con Matsuri. Parecían ser "La Pareja de Oro".

Todos sabían esto y lo esperaban. Los de su tipo siempre buscaban otros a la altura de su nombre.

—Vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de tu boca, Hinata. Te ves como un perro que está muriendo de sed. —Naruto se sentó frente a nosotras, lanzando una risita por su propia broma mientras Hinata le fruncía el ceño.

—No tengo mi lengua colgando, muchas gracias.

Naruto me guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo parecía para mí. ¿Qué piensas Sakura, se babeaba o qué?

Llené mi boca con otro bocado. No pensaba estar en el medio de esto. Naruto se echó a reír cuando le señalé mi boca repleta. Hinata me dio un codazo en el costado.

—No te pongas de su lado. Él solo es malvado.

Con un largo sorbo de agua tragué mi comida, y luego miré fijamente a Hinata.

—Ustedes pueden discutir todo lo que quieran pero yo no voy a meterme. Desde que decidieron llevar esto un paso más allá de la amistad el año pasado y se vino abajo a su alrededor, todo lo que quieren hacer es darse golpes bajos el uno al otro. No es mi pelea. Déjenme en paz. — Rápidamente di otro bocado a mi sándwich así no podía ser incitada a decir nada más.

Cuando ambos se dieran cuenta que se encontraban locos el uno al otro porque ninguno ha podido superar la ruptura, harían mi vida más fácil. Pero entonces, sería la única soltera, una vez más. Mi novio, Neji, se mudó hace meses y no había hablado con él, incluso desde antes de ir a ver a mi tía este verano.

—¡No se trata de eso! No pudo importarme menos que no pudiera mantener su lengua fuera de la garganta de Suzume cuando no lo miraba. — dijo Hinata con enojo.

—No tenía mi lengua en la garganta de nadie, excepto la tuya, Hinata, pero no me crees y estoy cansado de defenderme. —Naruto se levantó y tiró de su bandeja de comida sin tocar antes de alejarse.

—Imbécil. —murmuró, mirando como él se cambiaba de mesa.

Odiaba verlos así. Los tres habíamos sido amigos desde el tercer grado. En aquel entonces, Naruto había sido todo brazos y piernas. Ahora, se alzaba por encima de todos con un cuerpo largo y musculoso. Hinata no había sido inmune a sus repentinas cualidades el año pasado. Ahora, no lo soportaba.

—Escucha, Hinata, pensaba, que tal vez si los dos hablaran sobre lo que pasó sin que lo acuses, las cosas podrían funcionar. —Había intentado esto antes y ella siempre me ignoraba.

Efectivamente, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza haciendo que sus mechones negros-azules se agitaran.

—Sé lo que pasó, Sakura. No quiero hablarlo con él. Es un gran mentiroso, un traidor. —Dio un mordisco violento a su manzana Granny Smith y siguió mirando en dirección a Naruto—. Míralo, actuando como si encajara más en esa mesa. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿Quién se cree que es?

Seguí su mirada. Naruto estaba recostado en una silla, riéndose de algo que otro jugador de baloncesto decía.

Todos parecían encantados de tener a Naruto en su presencia.

Normalmente, se sentaba con nosotras. Este año las cosas serían diferentes.

Suspiré, deseando no tener que ser la que señalara lo obvio a Hinata.

—Él es el único en esta escuela que tiene cazatalentos universitarios que vienen a verlo jugar baloncesto. Eso es lo que es. Gaara puede ser el pez gordo en el campo de fútbol, pero no veo ningún cazatalentos universitarios llamando a su puerta. Puedes estar enojada con Naruto, pero él pertenece a esa mesa más que nadie.

Hinata volvió su mirada sobre mí y al instante se transformó en una mueca.

—Bueno, él puede ir a la universidad con una beca de baloncesto y engañar a todas esas animadoras, entonces. Debo advertirles. —Su voz había adquirido un tono de derrota mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía 0hacia los cubos de basura.

La miré, deseando poder encontrar una manera de arreglar esto entre ellos.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado en la silla que Hinata acababa de abandonar. Me volví en mi asiento, casi esperando ver al alma. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando noté que no era el alma no deseada, pero sí el deportista arrogante.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios :D,


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAPTACIÓN "EXISTENCE" DE ABBI GLINES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

—Hola, Sakura, el Sr. Mutsu dijo que tenía que venir para hablar contigo. —El sonido de la voz de Gaara pareció sacarme de la conmoción momentánea.

Si el señor Mutsu lo envió, esque él necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda académica. Sin embargo, no me sentía segura de querer ayudar, ni tenía la intención de hacerle esto fácil. Me las arreglé para expresar un "¿Para qué?" y esperé en silencio.

Gaara se aclaró la garganta y se frotó las manos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros, como si estuviera realmente nervioso.

—Eh, eh, bueno, —empezó a decir—, quiero decir, esto es, necesito algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Mutsu dijo que eras con quien debía hablar sobre cómo obtener un poco de ayuda. —Se quedó mirando al frente mientras hablaba.

Ni siquiera me miró. Realmente no me gustaba este tipo. Finalmente volvió su mirada hacia mí. Seguro usaba todo el tiempo esa expresión lastimosamente esperanzadora con las chicas, con el fin de conseguir lo que quería. Mi estómago me traicionó y se estremeció afectado por sus suplicantes ojos aqua. Odiaba que pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara por él, de otra forma que no fuera para vomitar, por supuesto.

—Este es el primer día de clases ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda? — Le pregunté con una voz que esperaba sonara molesta.

No era una chiquilla tonta que podía conmoverse por unos cuantos movimientos de sus largas pestañas, incluso si mi cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo. Sin duda, era mi imaginación ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Mutsu y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a esforzarme. —dijo un poco a la defensiva.

Gaara había sido siempre un buen estudiante. Había estado en algunas clases con él.

—¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

Él negó con su cabeza y fijó la mirada al frente otra vez.

—No, no es así. —

Esperé, pero no dijo nada más. Era interesante, me había intrigado.

—En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda. Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente. Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles.

Volvió la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa triste.

—No es tan fácil para mí. —Hizo una pausa y actuó como si quisiera decir algo más, luego sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie—. No importa, olvida que te pregunté.

Lo vi pasar por delante de la mesa de su club de admiradoras y dirigirse afuera por las puertas dobles. Por un momento, experimenté una punzada de culpabilidad, por ser tan dura con él. Había venido a pedir ayuda y yo básicamente acabé burlándome de él.

Levanté mi bandeja, enojada conmigo misma por actuar como una idiota. "Idiota" era parte de su descripción, no mía.

Mi mochila aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina con un golpe sordo, anunciando mi regreso. Me dirigí a la nevera. El jugo de naranja en el que había trabajado ayer, tan arduamente, sonaba bien.

—¿Sakura, cariño, eres tú? —La voz de mi mamá se escuchó desde el pasillo. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su oficina con una gran taza de café, escribiendo en su computadora. No tenía que verla para saber esto. Mi mamá es escritora.

Ella vive detrás de su equipo.

—Sí. —Respondí.

Antes de que pudiera servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja, el sonido de sus zapatillas dejándose caer contra el piso de madera me sorprendió. Se trataba de un extraño acontecimiento. Rara vez se alejaba de su escritura cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Por lo general era cerca de la hora de cenar cuando me honraba con su presencia.

—Bien, me alegro de que vinieras directo a casa. Necesito hablar contigo y luego tengo que arreglarme. —Hizo un gesto a su camiseta holgada y vieja de Los Atlanta Braves—. Voy a cenar con Asuma, pero no te preocupes, te dejo dinero para pedir una pizza. —

Tiró de una silla para sentarse y su cara amable se puso seria. No era una buena señal. Esta seriedad era del tipo grave, lo reconocía, pero raramente lo experimentaba.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté mientras colocaba mi vaso sobre la mesa.

La espalda de mamá se tensó mientras se aclaraba la garganta. La mirada con ceño fruncido de Estoy-Decepcionada-De-Ti apareció mientras bajaba la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente me devané los sesos, intentando pensar en algo que podría haber hecho para molestarla, pero nada vino a mi mente.

—Recibí una llamada del Sr. Mutsu justo en medio del capítulo quince.

Oh-oh, ella sabía sobre Gaara.

—¿El señor Mutsu? —Pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía de qué se trataba.

Mamá asintió con la cabeza y echó la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera estudiándome para ver si creía que yo realmente no tenía idea de por qué mi profesor podría llamar. La cabeza inclinada siempre me ponía nerviosa. Me preparé.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo correr. Había sido una idiota, pero en mi defensa no era como si hubiera hecho algún daño. Me burlaba del rey gobernante, no de una persona con baja autoestima.

—Al parecer, hay un muchacho que tiene una discapacidad de aprendizaje y le dijeron que te buscara para tutoría. Te inscribiste para dar clases este año, por créditos extras. Mi pregunta es, Sakura, ¿Por qué no ayudar a un estudiante en tu escuela que lucha con algo tan serio como la dislexia? El muchacho, según me dijeron, tiene la oportunidad de dar una beca por sus habilidades atléticas, pero su discapacidad requiere recibir ayuda extra en ciertas clases. Se necesita a alguien que le ayude a poner sus discursos en un papel. Eso no parece mucho pedir. Dijiste que querías ser tutora este año. Explícame por qué elegiste decirle que no a este muchacho y, te lo digo ahora, más vale que sea bueno. —Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en su postura de Estoy-Esperando.

¿Gaara sufría de dislexia? ¿Era esto una broma? Había estado yendo a la escuela con él la mayor parte de mi vida. Chicas, incluida Hinata, sabían todo sobre él. Demonios, Hinata, una vez me había dicho exactamente dónde se encontraba su marca de nacimiento.

No me importaba. ¿Cómo podría Sabaku No Gaara tener dislexia y ninguno saberlo?

Me acordé de Gaara pidiéndome ayuda en la cafetería hoy y la forma en que me había comportado. La revelación de que Gaara trataba con algo como la dislexia y se las arreglaba para tener tan buenas notas me molestó. No sabía el por qué, exactamente, pero lo hacía.

Me gustaba pensar en él como un deportista. Alguien que consiguió su popularidad de la noche a la mañana. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en el aspecto que tenía, cuando había venido a pedirme ayuda. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

Miré a mi mamá y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—No tenía idea que él tenía un problema de aprendizaje. Siempre es tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Me sorprendió que se acercara busca de ayuda y de inmediato me pregunté por qué él, de todas las personas, necesitaría ayuda.

Mamá se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y su ceño fruncido se alivió un poco.

—Bien, puedes mejorarlo. He criado una chica más compasiva que eso.

Asentí y alcancé mi mochila.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Voy a arreglarlo.

Parecía aplacada.

—No me gusta recibir llamadas de la escuela acerca de ti. Sobre todo cuando estoy escribiendo una intensa escena de asesinato.

Sonreí y puse el vaso en el lavavajillas antes de voltearme hacia ella.

— Lo siento, voy a tratar de recordarlo. Um, así que, ¿La segunda cita con este Asuma?

Se ruborizó.

—Sí y parece que somos capaces de hablar durante horas. Adoro su forma de pensar y ha viajado por todo el mundo. Mi mente siempre está girando cuando habla de lugares y cosas que nunca he visto. — Se encogió de hombros—. Me conoces, siempre estoy pensando en la historia detrás de todo.

Levanté las cejas y me acerqué a ella.

—Y él es sexy.

Se rió, lo cual no era un sonido normal para mi mamá.

—Oh, ahora no es por eso que me gusta. Es su forma de pensar y la conversación.

Me reí en voz alta.

—Claro que lo es, mamá, sigue diciéndote esa mentira.

—Está bien, es bastante atractivo.

—Mamá, él es sexy y lo sabes. Es cierto, es mayor, pero aun así es sexy.

—No es viejo. Tiene mi edad.

—Exactamente.

Miré su intento de parecer lastimada antes de que cediera y se echara a reír.

—Bien, soy vieja. Tu dinero estará en la encimera cuando estés lista para pedir una pizza.

Quedarme en casa sola no era algo que disfrutara.

Cuando estoy sola las almas que veo vagando sin rumbo me molestan. Especialmente desde que realmente había hablado con una hoy. Resultaba más fácil recordarme a mí misma que eran inofensivas cuando eran mudas. Ahora, me sentía un poco asustada.

Una vez que cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio, agarré el celular de mi bolsillo y llamé a Hinata.

* * *

—A ver si he entendido bien. —Hinata se sentó en el sofá con un pedazo de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco entre sus piernas, mirándome—.¿Gaara "me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme" Sabaku No te pidió que lo ayudaras con su discurso y te negaste? ¿Estás tan loca como creo que lo estás? Quiero decir, en serio Sakura, pensé que la locura que tan a menudo veo en ti, era sólo para mostrar de forma superficial, y muy en el fondo tenías algo de sentido común.

Arrojé un pedazo de pizza en el plato delante de mí, de la frustración.

—Voy a arreglarlo en la mañana. No es como si hubiera asaltado un banco. Deja de hacer un gran problema de esto. Sé que me equivoqué. Realmente necesitaba ayuda y se inscribió para clases de apoyo. Si quiero el crédito extra, tengo que ayudar a todo aquel que me envíe el Sr. Mutsu.

Hinata entornó los ojos.

—¡Oh, Dios no lo quiera y envíe al hombre más caliente del Estado contigo! Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?

Era imposible no encontrar divertido su drama.

Hinata nunca dejaba de hacerte sonreír a las pequeñas cosas, convirtiéndolo todo en un gran escenario dramático.

—Me equivoqué al no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Supongo que mis prejuicios hacia los deportistas se interpusieron. Pero, no le voy a ayudar porque tú piensas que es caliente. Sólo estoy ayudándolo porque realmente lo necesita y me inscribí para eso.

Hinata rodó los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la pizza en el aire entre el plato y la boca.

—Espera... ¿Podría venir a tu casa y todo eso? Porque, si es así, quiero estar aquí también. Me puede notar y darse cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de mí, y luego podemos salir durante toda la escuela secundaria y después de la graduación nos podríamos casar y yo seré la madre de sus hijos.

La soda escapó de mi boca y cubrió mi plato todavía con pizza.

— ¿Qué? —

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un bocado de su pizza libre de refresco.

—Para empezar, es necesario terminar la universidad antes de siquiera pensar en casarse y tener hijos. Y NO, no va a venir por aquí. Incluso si fuera a hacerlo, no te permitiría venir después de ese comentario descabellado. La última cosa que quiero hacer es arreglar algo entre mi amiga y un chico con el que está fantaseando sobre casarse y tener hijos, recién salidos de la escuela secundaria.

Hinata suspiró con la derrota y me hizo un puchero, enojada, era buena con eso.

—No eres divertida, Sakura, no tienes gracia en absoluto.

Di otro bocado a la pizza de la caja de cartón que había colocado en la mesa de café.

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Pregunté.

—¡Porque te quiero!

—¡También te quiero!

Hinata se puso de pie.

—No me gusta dejar la intimidad caliente de esta conversación, pero tengo que hacer pis. —Saltó, levantándose del sofá y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Siempre aguantaba hasta el último minuto. Solía pensar que cambiaría a medida que fuera creciendo, pero no lo había hecho. Cuando decidía que necesitaba ir al baño siempre era una carrera precipitada.

—Interesante amiga la que tienes ahí. Es realmente bastante entretenida.

La pizza que llevaba a mi boca cayó de las manos a mi regazo. Reprimí un grito en mi garganta. Me sorprendió, pero reconocí la profunda voz con acento sureño. El alma parlante se sentó en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, realmente sexy y aún escalofriante-porque-puedo-hablar debió haberme seguido a casa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Demandé en voz baja, deseando que me dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar.

La intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios, o tal vez una mejor descripción sería... miedo.

—No puedo decirte eso. Todavía no es el momento. Pero, puedo asegurarte que por lo pronto no me voy a ningún lado.

Después de un vistazo rápido para ver si Hinata volvía, lo miré.

— ¿Por qué? Si no hago caso de los-asuntos-de-las-almas siempre se van.

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante y me estudió con atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "asuntos de las almas"?

No me sentía muy segura en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba, empujé la pizza fuera de mi regazo y me puse de pie para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—No eres especial. He estado viendo fantasmas, almas, espíritus o cualquier cosa que sean, toda mi vida. Están por todas partes. En mi casa, en la calle, en las tiendas, en las casas de otros, puedo verlos. Simplemente los ignoro y se van.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. Su altura era intimidante, pero su cercanía me hubiera hecho retroceder, incluso si hubiera sido de menor estatura.

—¿Puedes ver almas?

—Puedo verte, ¿No?

Asintió lentamente.

—Sí, pero soy diferente. Se supone que debes verme. Es más fácil de esa manera. Pero a las otras… no se supone que las veas.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un clic. Giré mi cabeza para ver volver a Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Hablabas sola?

Me encogí de hombros y forcé una sonrisa.

—Mmm, sí.

Se rió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tomé aire estabilizándome y luego miré hacia atrás, al alma que había regresado a la misma silla de mimbre blanco de la cocina, y me miraba. La única manera de que pudiera terminar esta conversación y conseguir que se fuera sería... enviando a casa a Hinata. Hablar con un alma que ella no podía ver, no iría muy bien. Mi capacidad de ver las almas no era algo que hubiera compartido con ella y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

El alma parecía estar esperando a que tomara una decisión. La idea de estar a solas con él me asustaba. Puede que fuera sexy, pero era un muerto y me había seguido a casa. Escalofriante no era suficiente para empezar a describirlo. Hacer que Hinata me dejara aquí, no era uno de mis planes para esta noche. Puse un poco de distancia entre el alma y yo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme junto a Hinata.

— ¿Quieres ver The Vampire Diaries? Tengo los dos últimos episodios grabados. —Pregunté, con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta y desapareciera.

—¡Oh! Sí, me lo perdí la semana pasada.

Agarré el mando a distancia, seleccionando los programas grabados en mi lista de DVD e hice clic. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el tipo muerto dentro de la habitación. Después de al menos diez minutos de escuchar a Hinata suspirar por Damon y quejarse de Elena, contuve la respiración y casualmente eché un vistazo en su dirección. La silla donde había estado sentado ahora se encontraba vacía. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana había estado repitiendo exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Gaara. No me sentía segura sobre decirle que sabía acerca de su dislexia, o que podía comenzar tan pronto como estuviera listo y omitir la explicación. También me preparé para que me dijera que ya no necesitaba mi ayuda. Si ya había conseguido otro tutor entonces todo este lío se habría acabado. No me vería obligada a ayudar a alguien que no me gustaba, pero sería un problema para mi crédito extra.

De cualquier forma, perdería en esta situación. Esto tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer con Hinata a mi lado, batiendo sus pestañas y riendo cuando él hablara. El tiempo sería de suma importancia. Después de Química, esperé en el pasillo para que saliera de la única clase que compartíamos este semestre. Por suerte, caminaba solo.

—Mmm, Gaara, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? —Le pregunté tan pronto como salió por la puerta.

Me miró y el ceño aumentó de inmediato arrugando su frente. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en alejarse e ignorarme cuando, en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia mí deteniéndose justo en frente. Apoyado contra la pared, cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y esperó. Tuve la sensación de que no iba a hacerme esto fácil.

—Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice. —Me detuve y vacilé, esperando que dijera algo. Él no se movió, o siquiera actuó como si fuera a responder. Tomé una respiración profunda y me recordé a mí misma que era mi culpa—. Si todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte.

Concluí, no realmente feliz, pero sonaba como lo más correcto para decir. Su mirada silenciosa empezó a ponerme nerviosa. Parecía aburrido.

Puse en práctica todo mi autocontrol para no enojarme con él y alejarme.

Recordé exactamente lo grosera que había sido ayer y logré seguir esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

Se enderezó y miró por el pasillo por encima de mi hombro, como si en realidad no estuviera considerando lo que había dicho.

Justo cuando pensé no quería mi ayuda, concentró su expresión aburrida en mí y preguntó—: ¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Mutsu? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

Pensé en las palabras de mi mamá ayer y me pregunté, Si ella no hubiera insistido en que hiciera lo correcto, ¿Estaría ofreciéndole ahora mi ayuda? Este popular, talentoso, y adorado chico me había confiado su secreto. No me gustaba. Diablos, no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón quería ayudarlo.

—Actué como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Parecía estar pensando en lo que dije por un momento y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Así que... no te gusto, ¿Eh?

Me puse un poco más derecha y acerqué los libros más a mi pecho en actitud defensiva. Sorprendentemente, era algo difícil ser la destinataria de una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Sobre todo después de que acababa de admitir que no me gustaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frustrantemente lindo? Di una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. — Acomodó su mochila más arriba, sobre el hombro y esbozó una sonrisa más—. Te veré más tarde.

Se marchó, dejándome un poco nerviosa. Luché contra la urgencia de dar la vuelta y verlo alejarse. Un lento sonido de aplausos, me sorprendió y di media vuelta para encontrarme con el alma apoyada en los casilleros con esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

—Impresionante. Una mujer con las agallas suficientes para admitir que puede estar equivocada, pedir disculpas y ofrecerse a corregir la situación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, sabiendo que el pasillo no se encontraba completamente vacío, así que la respuesta no sería posible.

—Aléjate de mí. —siseé de todas formas, antes de volverme y caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

* * *

.

.

.

ACOSAME A MI SASUKE , JHAJHJA ok no ps._.!

Nos leemos luego (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Desgrasiadamente u.u**

**La historia es de Abbi Glines y pues los personajes creo que todos sabemos a quien pertenece. xD**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Estaba de pie en mi sala, frustrada por perder el control de la situación en mi encuentro con Gaara. Había ido a la biblioteca preparada para cumplir con nuestra tutoría programada e incluso había hecho notas en el libro de mano que el Sr. Mutsu les dio a todos los tutores. Me encontraba en el problema de crear un programa para usar con Gaara, haciendo notas de los días y horas de nuestras sesiones.

Escribí instrucciones para él, sobre qué llevar y cómo tomar notas en clase. Todo parecía tan cortante y seco. Aun así, nada salió como se planeaba. No había tomado en consideración que estudiar con Gaara en el último periodo sería imposible dado que todos los jugadores de fútbol americano debían reportarse en el campo en el último período. Tampoco había pensado en sus prácticas de la tarde y en el trabajo en la tienda de surf de su tío al atardecer.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera enojarme más por que nada iba en la forma en que lo había planeado. No pude quitarme la irritación mientas abría la puerta.

Gaara sonrió compungido.

—Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde y bueno, lo siento.

La indignación que me había arreglado para sentir mientras pensaba en tener que trabajar alrededor de Gaara, se evaporó. Parecía sincero y un poco nervioso. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que actuara. ¿Dónde estaba su arrogancia? ¿Siempre era tan amable? Seguramente no. El tipo había salido con la perversa bruja de la costa sureña por dos años. Di un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar.

—Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber. ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? —pregunté, caminando hacia el refrigerador, así no tendría que mirarlo.

—Eso es genial, gracias.

Me tomé mi tiempo, sacando las sodas del refrigerador y abriéndolas antes de caminar de regreso a la mesa de la cocina. Esta sería la primera vez que había hablado realmente con Gaara más allá de las breves conversaciones de ayer y hoy.

—Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.

Muy bien. Era una tutora. Podía hacer esto. Él era sólo otro estudiante que necesitaba mi ayuda.

—Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te apasiona. — Se rió entre dientes y levanté la vista—. ¿Qué? —pregunté cuando vi su expresión divertida.

—¿Qué me apasiona?

Rodé mis ojos y sostuve el programa de estudios.

—Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tu propósito o base.

Asintió con su risa divertida aún en su lugar.

—Apasiona, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

Esto no debería tomarle mucho para darse cuenta. Algún tema relacionado con el fútbol americano o problemas en el deporte tenía que estar dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estiré la mano para abrir la portátil.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea? —pregunté.

Aparentaba estar muy compenetrado en su pensamiento. Me sorprendió un poco. ¿Cuán compenetrado puede volverse uno si se trata de futbol americano?

—La importancia de la adopción.

Comencé a escribir su respuesta mientras sus palabras lentamente se hundieron. ¿Adopción? ¿Quería escribir sobre adopción?

—Muy bien. — repliqué preguntándome si iba a explicar con detalles por qué quería discutir esto.

Estuve completamente de acuerdo con él, pero, ¿Cómo podía el Sr. Popular estar apasionado sobre algo tan importante?

Estudiaba el bolígrafo en su mano y lo deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre sus dedos. Podía decir que decidía cómo explicarme por qué quería hablar sobre adopción. Así que me las arregle para mantener mi boca cerrada y esperar. Finalmente me miró.

—Fui adoptado después de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. Ya no tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a una familia, para el momento en que cumplí nueve porque la mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Se me dio una oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años sólo sueñan.

Si él simplemente me hubiera hablado en un fluido chino no hubiera estado más sorprendida. ¿Adoptado? ¿Sabaku No Gaara? ¿En serio?

—Oh, wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante para ti. —

Cuando había dicho que no conocía a Sabaku No Gaara, no me había dado cuenta cuán precisas eran mis palabras. El pequeño niño en un hogar de acogida sin padres y una dificultad de aprendizaje no parecían encajar con el tipo que caminaba por los pasillos de Harbor High como el rey actual. Las cosas acerca de Gaara que me desagradaban ahora parecían logros impresionantes. ¿Era posible que lo haya etiquetado incorrectamente?

Los atletas superficiales no superaban la adversidad ni lograban las cosas que Gaara había logrado. Lo había catalogado, sin siquiera conocerlo. El hecho de que las chicas se volvían tontas por él y que cada chico quería ser él, no lo hacían un idiota. La única idiota en la habitación resultó ser la elitista y prejuiciosa mujer.

Yo.

—Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? —Su voz rompió mis pensamientos y lo miré confundida. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

—Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mi respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado.

Mi rostro se calentó y sabía que me sonrojaba.

—¿Quién sabe, Sakura? Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

Nos tomó tres noches consecutivas de tutoría tener su discurso listo. También me tomó sólo tres noches darme cuenta que realmente me gustaba el mariscal estrella de Habor High. Sabaku No Gaara no era nada parecido a como siempre lo había asumido. Aún me sentía culpable por el estereotipo en que lo había ubicado.

Sin embargo, aunque estábamos pasando dos horas juntos cada atardecer, nada cambió en la escuela. A pesar de que Gaara sonreía y asentía cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, no llevábamos la fácil amistad que parecíamos tener durante las tutorías, a la vida diaria en la escuela.

— Así queeeee, aquí está la cosa, Naruto y yo estuvimos hablando un poco y me pidió ir al Baile de Bienvenida. Eso significa que tendrás que buscar una cita y venir también. Sé que planeamos ir al cine esa noche pero buenoooo…

Hinata sacudió sus pestañas hacia mí a través de la mesa.

—Estoy encantada de que Naruto y tú hayan vuelto. Odiaba que estuvieran enojados.

—Yo también. Apestaba, ¿No? —intervino Naruto, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hinata.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y de repente, me sentí un poco dejada de lado.

—Y Sakura necesita una cita para el baile. No podemos ir sin ella. —dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Naruto.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Sakura puede conseguir una cita si quiere una —Mordió su hamburguesa.

Sabía que intentaba hacer lo posible para frenar las ideas de emparejarme que tenía Hinata. Le di una sonrisa agradecida.

—Realmente no hay nadie con quien quiera ir. —Esto era una mentira y lo sabía.

Me obligué a no mirar la mesa de Gaara porque hacerlo me delataría de inmediato. Naruto, sin embargo, miró hacia la mesa de Gaara y luego a mí con una sonrisa burlona.

Por suerte, Hinata se perdió su sutil insinuación y Naruto decidió no verbalizar sus pensamientos. Hinata, enterándose de mi interés por Gaara, era la última cosa que necesitaba.

—Pero no será divertido sin ti. —Hinata hizo un puchero. Tomé otro trago de mi té. No quería discutir con ella sobre esto—. Vamos, Sakura, han sido seis meses desde que Neji se fue. Lo extrañamos también, pero él se mudó. Necesitas tener citas de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que la mención de mi antiguo novio no me ponía triste. Había comenzado a salir con él en mi noveno grado y él había sido un alumno de décimo primer año. Después de la graduación este pasado Mayo se fue a la Universidad y sus padres se mudaron a otro estado. Ambos acordamos que una relación a distancia sería muy difícil y rompimos.

Al principio, había estado perdida. Había asumido que debía ser el corazón roto. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que extrañaba la comodidad de nuestra relación. En el fondo, habíamos sido sólo muy buenos amigos. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y nos preocupábamos por lo mismo.

—No es por Neji. No he conocido a nadie que me interese.

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más grande mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Si él no fuera cuidadoso le estrangularía esa sonrisa tonta de la cara.

Hinata hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Es una lástima que pases cada noche con Gaara y que ni siquiera te guste. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Naruto levantó las cejas hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Hinata?

Ella frunció los labios y trató de parecer seria.

—Oh, basta, Naruto, sabes que te amo. —Él se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios antes de regresar a su comida. Ella volvió su atención a mí, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y quise reír—. Sólo estoy diciendo que si pudieras ver más allá de tu desagrado hacia él, sería una gran oportunidad.

Pensé por un minuto acerca de seguir dejándola creer que realmente no me gustaba Gaara. De alguna manera me parecía injusto con él. No se merecía mi disgusto y dejar que otros creyeran que no me gustaba era incorrecto.

—No me desagrada Gaara. No es como yo pensaba. Me equivocaba acerca de él. Sin embargo, tampoco estoy caliente por él. —

Miré a mi bandeja con un poco de miedo de que Hinata pudiera haber conseguido leer entre líneas, pero, en cambio, parecía un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Ella no se enfocaba en mí, su mirada se centraba en algo o alguien detrás de mí.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no estas caliente por mí. Una preocupación menos en mi mente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando sólo haber imaginado la voz de Gaara. Su hombro rozó el mío mientras se sentaba a mi lado y lentamente abrí los ojos para ver a un muy divertido Naruto, mirándome. Me aclaré la garganta y forcé una sonrisa que no sentía, antes de darme vuelta para mirar a Gaara.

—Hola. —Le dije simplemente y se echó a reír, empujando mi hombro con su brazo.

—Relájate, Sakura, está bien. Entiendo que odiabas mis entrañas y has tenido la revelación de los dioses de que no soy tan malo después de todo. Es genial. —Me resistí las ganas de suspirar de alivio.

—Así que, ¿Qué te trae a las mesas de la clase baja? —Preguntó Naruto, sonriendo a su propio humor.

Gaara lo miró y levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

—Oh, ¿Te refieres a que esto es la clase baja? No tenía ni idea. Tiene el atleta estrella que ser guiado por universitarios. —Señalando a Naruto—. Su novia. —Señalando a Hinata—. Y la reina del Baile de Bienvenida del año pasado. —dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Eso fue sólo por mi cita y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

Sabía que me ruborizaba y lo odiaba. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Hinata y me di cuenta de que absorbía cada palabra. Esto no era bueno. No iba a extrañar mis mejillas rosadas.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Le pregunté, tratando de no parecer grosera.

Sonrió como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—Quería decirte que obtuve una A en mi discurso.

—Eso es maravilloso. Es un discurso muy bueno. Pusiste algunas grandes cosas en él.

—Sí, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

Sonreí y miré hacia mi comida.

No le había contado a nadie, incluida Hinata, acerca de la dislexia de Gaara o su adopción. Esas no eran mis historias para contar.

—¿Vienes al juego de esta noche? —Preguntó y lo miré sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Um, no, probablemente no.

Frunció el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo y creo que te veo el lunes, entonces.

—Está bien. Buena suerte esta noche. —Le contesté.

¿Había herido sus sentimientos por el hecho de no ir al juego? Me giré de nuevo en mi asiento y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—El pobre tipo no está acostumbrado a ser derribado. —dijo y tomó un trago de su leche.

—¿Derribado? —Le pregunté, confundida.

Colocó la caja de leche de nuevo en su bandeja y me miró con una expresión seria, rara vez vista en el rostro de Naruto.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar si me pidió que fuera. Estoy segura de que él me preguntó si planeaba ir. Ni una sola vez me pidió que fuera. No, no lo hizo.

—Quería que fueras a su juego y dijiste que no.

Naruto se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Salir con Neji te arruinó. La mayoría de las veces la gente no sale con alguien exactamente igual a ellos. Pero tú te entendías con Neji, porque, como tú, era directo y serio. No todos los chicos, no, la mayoría de los chicos, no son así. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Gaara hablaba con Matsuri—. Te estaba invitando, confía en mí. —Naruto se alejó y miré de regreso a Gaara.

Matsuri giraba su largo cabello caramelo alrededor de un dedo mientras le sonreía. Hacía apenas una semana, hubiera pensado que él se merecía a alguien tan superficial y hermosa.

Ahora, lo conocía mejor. Volteó y me sorprendió mirándolo. Sus ojos parecían decir algo que no entendía, pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo ellos cambiaron y adquirieron una expresión educada.

Volvió su atención a Matsuri. Confundida y un poco molesta, agarré mi bandeja y comencé a pararme. Comencé a decirle a Hinata que la vería más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, un poco a la defensiva, porque sabía, por la expresión en su cara, que lo había descubierto.

—Te...gusta...él. —dijo lentamente, como con asombro.

Rodé los ojos y me reí.

—No del todo. —Agarré mi bandeja y me dirigí a la basura, lejos de los ojos conocedores de Hinata.

* * *

—Las chicas de tu edad, normalmente, ¿No salen y hacen cosas el fin de semana? —Esta vez no fui capaz de detener el grito de sobresalto que estalló de mi boca.

Por suerte mi mamá no se encontraba en casa para oírme. Me di la vuelta para encontrar al alma parlante sentada en mi cama, mirándome.

—Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme. ¡Mierda! Y ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Vete! —Le arrojé la camisa que había estado a punto de colgar en el armario como una buena medida. Esto comenzaba a ponerse rancio.

Tenía que dejar de seguirme.

Una de sus oscuras cejas se levantó.

—Normalmente no eres tan irritable

Gruñendo en voz alta, me acerqué a mi ventana, la abrí y luego me volví hacia él.

—Vuela lejos por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!

Una risa profunda causó un calor extraño a través de mi cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que vuele lejos? Eso es lindo.

No quería ser linda, pero parecía que ya no podía seguir estando enojada tampoco. Algún extraño letargo se había apoderado de mí. ¿Su risa había causado este calor relajante en mi cuerpo? Parecía tener mareos, pero apenas.

—No, no exactamente, pero tengo la capacidad de controlar la ansiedad o el pánico. Mi risa no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

¿Acaba de leer mis pensamientos o había dicho eso en voz alta?

Parecía encontrarme divertida, si la sonrisa de su cara era alguna indicación. Otra razón por la que debía estar furiosa con él. Estúpido tipo muerto parlante.

—Si vale de algo, siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención, pero, ¿Si hubiera aparecido en frente de ti, de pie en tu armario, hubiera sido eso menos terrorífico?

Pensé en él apareciendo en frente de mí y una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios. Tenía razón. Probablemente me hubiera desmayado. Pero podría haber tratado de golpear la puerta o algo así. Espera, ¿Podrían golpear puertas los fantasmas o sus puños simplemente la traspasarían?

—Veo tu punto. —Respondí y comencé a cerrar la ventana, luego decidí no hacerlo. Me hacía sentir más segura si estaba abierta—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunté.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —respondió. ¿El tipo quería evadirme hablando en clave?

—Vivo aquí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero eres joven. Tienes amigos. Es el fin de semana. Sé que están afuera, pasándola bien así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Genial, ahora el alma parlante quiere ser entrometida.

—No estoy de humor para salir.

—¿Debido al jugador de fútbol?

¿Qué sabía él sobre Gaara? Me acerqué y me senté en la silla de felpa que mantenía en un rincón de mi habitación para la lectura. Al parecer, iba a tener que hablar con el chico para lograr que se fuera.

—En realidad no, mayormente es porque no quiero ser la tercera rueda de Hinata y Naruto.

—Pero ella sigue llamando e invitándote a salir con ellos. A mí me parece que te quiere alrededor.

¿Cómo sabía que ella me había llamado? Me senté con la espalda recta y metí los pies debajo de mí, tratando de lograr un poco de rabia por su entrometimiento, pero no pude.

—¿Has estado observándome? —Le pregunté, estudiando su expresión en busca de cualquier señal de una mentira.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, puso las manos en su nuca y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Durante semanas, Sakura, durante semanas.

¿Semanas? Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré sin saber qué decir. ¿Me había visto desnuda? ¿Realmente quiero saber si lo hizo?, ¿Cómo se había escondido de mí? ¿Permanecía en mi habitación cuando dormía? Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las preguntas corriendo en mi mente.

—Te veré más tarde. Tu madre está en casa. —Levanté bruscamente la mirada de mis manos, que había estado retorciendo en mi regazo con nerviosismo, pero mi cama seguía vacía.

—¡SAKURA! ¡Ven a ayudarme a entrar las compras! —Mamá llamó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, mirando hacia atrás, una vez más, a mi cama vacía, antes de correr escaleras abajo para ayudarla a descargar el coche.

* * *

El sueño no vino fácil el resto del fin de semana. Incluso me había dormido con la puerta abierta y la luz en el armario encendida. Era ridículo que él me hiciera temer a la oscuridad. Los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos habían sido imposibles de cubrir por completo esta mañana.

Con mi bolsa de libros cargada en mi hombro, me dirigí por el pasillo lleno. Pasé a Gaara y él asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Las otras veces que lo había visto hoy, ni siquiera se había fijado en mí. Por qué su falta de atención me hizo querer volver a casa y meterme en la cama, no lo sé. Pero, tal vez sólo quería meterme en la cama porque el sexy-tipo-muerto- acosador me quitaba el sueño y me sentía exhausta.

—No lo mires la próxima vez. Va a volverlo loco. —El acento familiar no me asustó.

Era casi como si lo esperase. A pesar de que había estado frustrantemente ausente desde que me dijo el sábado por la tarde, que había estado observándome durante semanas.

Por supuesto, no había manera de que pudiera responderle en este momento y él lo sabía. Me volví y me dirigí a mi casillero.

— Está tratando de hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que es, pero puedo ver que te está molestando.

—No estoy molesta. —Le dije entre dientes cuando abrí mi casillero.

—Sí, lo estás. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo te molesta.

Sabía que no tenía necesidad de mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Volví la cabeza y lo divisé a través de mi pelo. Apoyado contra el casillero junto al mío, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándome. Nadie me había prestado nunca la suficiente atención antes, para ser realmente capaz de describir mi expresión facial cuando me sentía molesta. Era extrañamente entrañable.

—Te estás perdiendo la exhibición pública de afecto, en el pasillo, entre tus dos amigos. Es posible que te necesiten para que lances un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos. —Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

No tenía necesidad de dame vuelta para saber de qué hablaba. Hinata y Naruto podían ser un poco asquerosos.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta cuando estás sonriendo. Si el niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño, voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él se fue.

* * *

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Gaara estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Mi madre se había ido hacía media hora, a otra cita con Asuma. Había pasado el tiempo a solas, caminando por la casa buscando al alma de la cual parecía que no podía deshacerme. No estaba segura de dónde esperaba encontrarlo.

En realidad no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se sentaba y no hacía nada.

Si él estuviera aquí, ¿No estaría tratando de decirme qué hacer o haciéndome preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia? Pero lo busqué de todos modos. Quería hablar sobre el comentario que hizo más temprano. El timbre interrumpió mi búsqueda y me dirigí a la sala para abrir la puerta.

—Hola. —Di un paso atrás y dejé entrar a Gaara.

Lo había ignorado el resto del día. No estoy segura de qué tan bueno fue eso, pero decidí que no quería que Gaara pensara que me importaba si me hablaba o no.

—Hola. —respondió y entró.

Lo llevé a la mesa de la cocina y esperé a que dejara sus libros en ella.

—Sexo seguro. —anunció.

Me quedé inmóvil y lo miré fijamente, insegura de si lo había escuchado correctamente. Su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa y luego se echó a reír.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara. —dijo a través de sus ataques de risa.

—¿Dijiste sexo seguro, entonces? —Pregunté, tratando de determinar qué era tan gracioso.

Él era quien hablaba de sexo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó su papel.

—El tema para el discurso de esta semana.

Me reí débilmente.

—Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo. —Le contesté, mientras iba a la nevera para conseguir las bebidas.

—Espero que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué? —Chillé en respuesta.

Se rió de nuevo y me quedé allí, esperando que se controlara.

—Lo siento. —dijo —. Es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.

Me puse tensa al oír la palabra linda y deseé no haberlo hecho. Con la esperanza de que no notara mi reacción, tomé una respiración profunda y recé en silencio para que mis ojos no me traicionaran cuando me di la vuelta. No era como si quisiera que Gaara me viera diferente pero no quería exactamente que él pensara que era linda.

Tal vez atractiva o bonita incluso, pero no linda. Aunque, él refiriéndose a mí como linda, ayudó a recordarme dónde estábamos. Cualquier idea delirante que pude haber tenido de nosotros siendo algo más que amigos se disipó.

—Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que es básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del mismo. —No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

Alargó el brazo y levantó mi barbilla así no tendría otra opción.

—Estás avergonzada. —Aparté los ojos y sonrió —. Eso es lindo.

¡Ugh! Volvimos a mí, siendo linda. Lo miré de regreso.

—Por favor, deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

Él frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mano de mi barbilla.

— ¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer hablar de ello y deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —Alcancé su cuaderno, mantuve los ojos en el papel y leí sobre el tema o al menos intenté actuar como si estuviera leyendo sobre él.

—Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos. —Necesitábamos cambiar el tema y yo tenía que aprender a controlar mi lengua—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las tres principales razones por las que crees que el sexo seguro es importante? —

Tal vez ahora podríamos dejar el tema de mí, siendo linda. Él no respondió y lo miré a los ojos. Me miraba con una expresión seria.

—¿No estás seguro?

Él no respondió.

—Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño.

Una vez más, él no respondió, así que lo escribí.

—Tus sentimientos están heridos. —dijo en voz baja. Me quedé inmóvil, pero mantuve los ojos en el papel—. No fue mi intención decir algo para herir tus sentimientos. —Continuó.

Quería negarlo pero me di cuenta de que aceptar sus disculpas y seguir adelante sería la mejor manera de manejar esto.

—Está bien. Vamos a trabajar en tu ensayo.

Se quedó mirando el papel.

—El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS? —Sugerí, escribiéndolo mientras hablaba.

—Esa es otra buena.

Empecé a escribirlo, pero se estiró y me quitó el cuaderno.

Sobresaltada, sacudí la cabeza para ver lo que hacía. Él me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llamar tu atención.

Insegura de cómo responder, me senté en silencio y esperé a que terminara.

—No eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero no eres sólo linda. —Escucharlo explicarse me hizo sentir estúpida por decir algo al respecto.

—Está bien. —Logré balbucear. Deslizó el cuaderno de regreso a mí.

—Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Me atraganté con mi refresco y empecé a toser incontrolablemente mientras Gaara me daba palmadas en la espalda. Una vez estuve bajo control, levanté la vista y lo atrapé reteniendo una sonrisa.

—Una vez más, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo linda.

* * *

.

.

Estas espiándome en este momento Sasuke? No, pues creo que sería el momento perfecto para que lo hicieras, porque al igual que Sakura también estoy sola , JHAJHJHA.

Estoy en un dilemaaaa x3!, Gaara estaaaaaaaaaan lindo *-* pero Sasuke es Sasuke xD JHAJHA

Awwww Naruto y Hinata, No son una hermosura?.

Se que muchas pensarán que nada que ver con la personalidad de Hinata, en un principio pensé en poner a Ino en vez de Hinata y a Sai en lugar de Naruto, pero naaah; luego les diré porque, si lo digo ahora sabrán algo de la historia.

Tengo un dolor de espalda HORRIBLE! Se los juro :/, Pero mi dolor sera su alegría, y no, no bromeo. Ya terminé la "Adaptación" de Existence, ya tengo los 20 capítulos listos y el capítulo extra que es un punto de vista de Sasuke, osea los 21 xD!,

Verdad que les da gusto que me la haya pasado de osciosa todo el día de hoy y por ende tener el peor dolor de espalda del mundo? JHAJHA,

Iré subiendo dos por día o tal vez tres, si se portan bien hasta 4 xD,

Mañana empiezo la de "Predestined" que es el segundo libro de la trilogía.

Buueno me voy :D, espero les guste (:


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece la Grandiosa mujer que escribió esta maravillosa historia es Abbi Glines, yo simplemente me tomo un poco de tiempo para hacer los respectivos cambios a SasuSaku (:,**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Gaara no se presentó ayer por la noche para terminar su discurso y debía darlo hoy. No presentarse no era común en él. Cuanto más tarde se hacía, sin una llamada de él, más enojada me ponía. Al final, terminé el discurso por mi cuenta y lo imprimí. En el fondo, creía que tendría una buena excusa y dejar que él tuviera una mala calificación me había parecido cruel.

Metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar su discurso mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sólo esperaba que cuando lo encontrara y le entregara el documento, tuviera una excusa legítima para la última noche. Admitirme a mí misma que necesitaba que él tuviera una excusa, realmente buena, no había sido fácil. Me permití preocuparme demasiado por Sabaku No Gaara.

—Oye, chica, ¿Qué pasa? Te echo de menos. —Hinata deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

La echaba de menos también. El año pasado, cuando Naruto y ella habían estado saliendo yo había estado con Neji. No me había hecho sentir aislada de mis amigos cuando se habían convertido en un elemento. Conmigo estando soltera y ellos dos siendo una pareja, seríamos un trío y no pude evitar sentirme como la tercera rueda.

—También te extraño. Tenemos que salir juntas una noche. Tal vez una noche de chicas fuera. —Sugerí, mientras buscaba a Gaara, a través de la multitud de estudiantes que se acumulan en el pasillo.

—¡Eso suena maravilloso! Vamos a planearlo para hacerlo una noche de este fin de semana. —Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—. ¿O tal vez la próxima semana? —El gesto característico era prueba suficiente de que odiaba decirme que estaba ocupada.

Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una sonrisa forzada.

—No te preocupes. Cuando tengas tiempo.— Miré por el pasillo y esta vez logré obtener una visión de Gaara en su casillero.

Su espalda hacia el pasillo lleno de gente. Me volví de nuevo a Hinata—. Tengo que darle esto a Gaara. Me pondré al día contigo, en el almuerzo.

La multitud parecía diluirse cuando llegué al final de los casilleros. Una vez que me abrí paso entre el último grupo de estudiantes que se interponían entre nosotros, noté a Matsuri apoyada en su casillero, sonriéndole.

Pensé en dar la vuelta, porque no quería entregarle esto delante de ella, cuando recordé que iba a Discurso en el primer período. Reduje la velocidad y me detuve detrás de él. Cuando me acerqué para tocarle el hombro, Matsuri se estiró y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Gaara. Era repugnante de ver. Era un buen chico y ella era pura maldad.

—¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue una gran cosa? No me gustaría echar a perder las cosas entre tu novia y tú. —Susurró ella.

—Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Matsuri. Deja de llamarla así. Comenzarás rumores. —

Su voz sonaba molesta. ¿La idea de que alguien pudiera pensar que le gustaba era tan repulsiva para él? Un nudo enfermizo se formó en mi estómago y empecé a girarme y salir antes de que me notara.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en su casa y siempre está mirándote.

—Ella es mi tutor y no, no me está mirando. Solo estás siendo paranoica cuando no tienes razón para serlo.

Aseguró mi mano vacía en un puño pensando en todas las veces que me había engañado, haciéndome creer que era un buen tipo. Era tan malo y calculador como Matsuri. ¿Era siquiera adoptado o eso había sido una gran mentira elaborada para conseguir que sintiera pena por él? De hecho, había convencido a mi estúpida yo, de que Gaara podía ser material para una potencial relación. La próxima vez que vino a mi mesa en el almuerzo y me preguntó si iba a ir a su juego, había intentado decir que sí y ver si eso llevaba donde Naruto había creído que nos conducía.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabe que no es tu novia? Porque parece que te está acechando. —Matsuri ronroneó.

Me giré de nuevo odiando el calor que sentía en mis mejillas. Mi cara era probablemente de color rojo brillante.

—Oh, eh, Sakura. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. —Asentí con la cabeza, sin querer discutir esto después de todo lo que había oído y le entregué el papel.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Se quedó mirando el papel en mi mano antes de alcanzarlo y tomarlo. Me giré para alejarme.

—Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche. Simplemente estuve atado. Gracias. —dijo levantando el papel. Matsuri pasó un brazo dentro del suyo y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Eso no es cierto, Gaara, nunca te he atado. —Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa de triunfo.

Mientras me había sentado hasta tarde terminando su discurso, él había estado con Matsuri. ¿Cuán estúpida puedo ser? Perdí mi tiempo escribiendo un discurso para alguien que creía que necesitaba mi ayuda, todo este tiempo pensando que era un buen tipo; que podría, posiblemente, gustarme realmente. Tal vez no lo había juzgado tan injustamente antes.

Tal vez Sabaku No Gaara se ajustaba a la descripción que me había hecho de él todos estos años. Me dolió saber que el chico que había construido, era una ilusión. Que había hecho el ridículo, por permanecer levantada y escribir el discurso para él. Me hizo quedar como una de sus groupies enamoradas.

Me las arreglé para conseguir abrir mi casillero y encontrar los libros que necesitaba para la primera clase a través de mi nube de ira. Me detuve, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Acababa de aprender una lección y no tenía que olvidarla. Dos lágrimas se escaparon y rápidamente las sequé antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casillero. Ahora me había hecho llorar. Perfecto.

—Sakura.

¡Mierda! Había venido por mí. No podía dejar que me viera llorando. Humillación no sería una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que yo sentiría si Gaara sabía que había derramado una lágrima por esto. Me obligué a poner una expresión indiferente en mi cara y me di la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

Parecía molesto. Deseé poder convencerme de su sinceridad.

—Mira, acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había esperado que terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar la mala nota. Debí haber llamado, pero…

Negué con la cabeza para detenerlo.

—No es gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor hacerme saber por adelantado cuando no serás capaz de llegar a la hora señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me disculpas. —Di un paso en torno a él y me dirigí a clases.

—Sakura, espera, por favor.

Me detuve y consideré decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero decidí no hacerlo antes de volverme hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Iba a ir y Matsuri llamó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me importa. Sólo llama la próxima vez, por favor. —Me di vuelta y me dirigí a mi clase, pero cuando llegué, no dejé de caminar. Entrar en un aula tarde, con los ojos de todos en mí, no me parecía posible en ese momento.

Abrí la puerta principal de la escuela y salí. Normalmente no me ponía así por cualquier persona. Hoy había cometido el error de hacerlo y me quemé. Sólo quería ir a casa. Podía tratar con mi orgullo herido sola.

—No te vayas. Él no vale la pena. —La voz profunda y familiar sonaba como si estuviera suplicando. Caminaba a mi lado. Su rostro tenso y la sonrisa burlona a la que me acostumbre, no estaba.

—No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y sólo me quiero ir.

—Por favor, Sakura, no entres en tu coche. Vuelve adentro. Olvídate del niño estúpido y disfruta el resto de tu día. No permitas que algo que ese idiota hizo te ponga así.

Me detuve y lo miré.

—¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y me perdí la nota de aviso?

Su ceño se profundizó; ojos azules oscuros volviéndose azul hielo como si un fuego se hubiese encendido detrás de ellos.

—Estoy rogándote que vuelvas a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

Pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro y sedoso y gruñó con frustración.

—¿Tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿No puedes escuchar, por una vez?

Eso fue todo. Había tenido más que suficiente para un día. En primer lugar, Gaara demuestra que es un imbécil de grado A y luego, el alma que no me dejará sola, decide enfadarse conmigo.

—Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede. — Giré sobre la punta de mis pies y salí hacia mi coche.

Los chicos eran molestos, vivos o muertos, no parecía importar.

Rápidamente me subí al coche y me centré en salir del estacionamiento de la escuela. No quería que nadie me viera y me reportara antes de que pudiera salir de aquí. No podía creer que en realidad hubiera derramado una lágrima por esto. El llanto no era lo mío.

Tenía que haber sido la humillación. No estoy acostumbrada a eso y obviamente, no sabía cómo tratar ante la situación.

Ajusté el espejo retrovisor para ver si me veía tan mal como me temía, en el caso de que mi madre saliera de su madriguera de escribir, cuando llegara a casa. Si mi máscara se corrió, mi madre se daría cuenta. No sería capaz de ocultar la frustración. Las sonrisas falsas no son uno de mis talentos.

Suspirando, me volví a mirar la carretera. El intento de arreglar mi cara sin la ayuda de agua y jabón era una causa perdida. La señal de Pare donde me había parado un millón de veces me sorprendió. No había estado prestando atención, y me había olvidado de ir más despacio.

Era demasiado tarde para frenar. Miré por encima justo a tiempo para ver a un camión que venía directamente hacia mí y en una fracción de segundo, la razón me golpeó: No sería capaz de detenerme a tiempo.

Todo se volvió negro, las ruedas chirriando y la bocina se quedó en silencio. Una sensación de dar vueltas y un agudo dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo. Traté de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no salió nada. Comencé a sofocarme. Algo pesado presionaba contra mi pecho y no podía respirar.

Jadeé y estiré la mano en la oscuridad en busca de ayuda. Me asfixiaría si no conseguía quitar el peso de mi pecho. Luché por abrir mis ojos, pero la oscuridad me mantuvo ahí.

El calor se extendió en mí, mientras agarraba algo en la oscuridad. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber lo que había encontrado cuando me di cuenta de que podía respirar de nuevo.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse repentinamente y el mundo se volvió brillantísima-mente cegador.

No podía abrir los ojos por el dolor. Alguien me llevó a una corta distancia y luego sentí el suelo frío en mi espalda. Las manos, anormalmente cálidas, acunándome desaparecieron. Traté de protestar. No quería que mi salvador me dejara, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Traté de incorporarme y un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo. El mundo quedó en silencio.

* * *

Un sonido impresionantemente dulce se reprodujo en la oscuridad. Volví la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de la música. Mi cuello se sentía rígido y la cabeza empezó a latir tan fuerte que entorpeció el sonido de la melodía que había estado tratando de encontrar. Dejé de moverme y mantuve los ojos cerrados, esperando que el dolor parase.

—Y ella se despierta. —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. La reconocí y en vez de temerle, el sonido me tranquilizó.

La música empezó a tocar de nuevo y me di cuenta que era el suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Un zumbido se unió y me quedé quieta, escuchando en la oscuridad, contenta de que la música llenara el vacío, asegurándome que no me encontraba sola.

Necesitando verlo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas. Permanecí inmóvil mientras mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar. No era mi habitación. La máquina a mi lado y la aguja en el brazo fueron las únicas pistas que necesité. Me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital.

La guitarra dejó de tocar. Temerosa de volver la cabeza otra vez, cuidadosamente moví mi cuerpo en su lugar.

El alma se sentó en un rincón oscuro, mirándome.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me las arreglé para preguntar en un susurro ronco.

Sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a mí.

—Bueno, había pensado que sería evidente. —Levantó la guitarra en sus manos.

Ésta alma no solo podía hablar, sino que también tocaba instrumentos musicales. Quería preguntarle más, pero mi garganta dolía mucho. Se sentó en una silla que alguien había colocado al lado de mi cama.

—Probablemente no debas hablar. Estuviste en un accidente de tránsito y has sufrido una conmoción cerebral grave, junto con una costilla rota. Aparte de eso, solo tienes unos feos moretones.

Me acordé de la señal de Pare y el camión había venido a mí con demasiada rapidez. Supe que sería incapaz de frenar a tiempo.

—Llevabas el cinturón de seguridad, el camión golpeó la parte trasera de tu coche y diste un par de tumbos.

¿Mi mamá sabía? Ella estaría aterrada ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y ¿Por qué era un alma la única persona conmigo? Eché un vistazo a la máquina, donde mis cables fueron conectados y si leía correctamente, entonces estoy viva. El repentino miedo ante la perspectiva de que podría estar muerta cesó y devolví la mirada a esos intensos ojos azules oscuros.

—¿Mamá? —Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de mi garganta

El alma sonrió.

—Acaba de salir a tomar un café, hace unos momentos. Espero que regrese muy pronto.

Mamá estaba aquí y la volvería a ver en pocos minutos. Me sentía como una niña, con miedo a la oscuridad. Las lágrimas asomaban a mis ojos al mirar hacia la puerta, esperando que se abrieran para revelarla. Una mujer con cabello castaño corto y rizado entró, sin usar la puerta. La estudié y me sonrió, pero miró justo más allá de la otra alma en la sala.

Una vez, cuando tenía diez años, estuve internada en el hospital por una neumonía y me di cuenta de que errantes almas perdidas, se encontraban en abundancia dentro de los hospitales.

Esta se detuvo en unas flores que no había notado antes, junto a la ventana. Parecía estar oliéndolas y dio un suave tirón al puñado de globos PONTE BIEN unidos a una docena de margaritas amarillas. Eché un vistazo al alma que se sentaba a mi lado.

Parecía que me estudiaba con atención.

—La ves ¿No? —Preguntó y asentí.

Miraba a la señora mientras ella miraba hacia mí una vez más, antes de regresar a través de la pared.

— ¿Siempre las has visto?

Me las arreglé para sonreír a la forma en que se refería a las almas, como si él no fuera una de ellas. Levanté las cejas y lo miré con intención.

—Tú eres una de ellas. —dije en un susurro.

—Sí, supongo que para ti se ve de esa manera. Sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre las almas y yo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Sabía que él podía hablar conmigo y las almas nunca me hablaban, pero seguía siendo un alma sin cuerpo.

—No puedo decirte lo que soy. Ya he roto suficientes reglas. — Estudió la máquina junto a mí en lugar de enfrentar mi mirada.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi madre entró.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se quedó sin aliento antes de correr hacia mí.

—¡Sakura, estás despierta! Oh, cariño, siento no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste. Completamente sola y confundida en una oscura habitación de hospital.

Eché un vistazo detrás de ella y vi el alma, de pie allí, con una sonrisa sexy que comenzaba a quedar atada a sus labios perfectos.

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de café y luego corrí a buscar esta revista — dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico verde—- Vamos a llamar la enfermera. Solo quédate quieta. Estás un poco reventada, pero estarás bien. —Saltaron lágrimas de sus ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano—. Lo siento. —dijo, mirándome, con ojos aún llorosos—. Es solo que no dejo de pensar en tu coche y cómo te habría aplastado por completo si no hubieses sido arrojada desde el asiento del conductor. Siempre te dije que usaras el cinturón de seguridad y el hecho de que no me has escuchado te ha salvado la vida. —Dejó escapar un sollozo pequeño y sonrió como disculpándose—. Oh, bebé, estoy tan contenta de que hayas abierto los ojos.

Le sonreí tratando de ocultar mi confusión.

—Está bien. —Le susurré.

Se agachó y me besó en la frente.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Necesito conseguir una enfermera. Han estado esperando que despiertes.

Se dirigió a la puerta y miré al alma parada en la esquina con la guitarra en la mano. Me pareció extraño verlo sosteniendo una guitarra ¿La gente veía una guitarra flotando en el aire? Mamá no pareció darse cuenta, pero no había mirado a otro lugar más que a mí.

—El cinturón de seguridad. —Le susurré a través de mis labios secos.

Había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad. Siempre lo hacía. Él incluso había dicho que fue una buena cosa que lo llevara puesto. ¿Por qué mi madre creía que no lo había hecho y que no hacerlo me había salvado la vida? Dio un paso adelante, mirándome de cerca.

La expresión en su rostro decía que no sabía cómo responderme. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y él se retiró de nuevo a la esquina. Una enfermera entró bulliciosamente con mi madre detrás.

La respuesta a mi pregunta tendría que esperar.

El alma se fue antes de que la enfermera terminara conmigo y no había regresado. La siguiente vez que me desperté, rápidamente registré alrededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de que él hubiera regresado, pero mi madre ya trabajaba en su portátil desde un rincón. Me miró y sonrió.

—¡Buenos días! —

El temor que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior se había ido... ahora que me había despertado y la enfermera se había asegurado de que me recuperaría bien, parecía menos tensa y más como mi madre de nuevo.

Sonreí.

—Buenos días.—Mi garganta se sentía un poco mejor gracias a todos los cubos de hielo que había comido.

Me estiré por mi vaso de agua y mamá se levantó rápidamente.

—No te muevas. Tu costilla rota va a requerir que estés quieta por un tiempo. —Puso la pajilla en mis labios y tomé pequeños sorbos de agua fría. Se sintió maravillosa en mi garganta—. Hinata ya ha llamado esta mañana y le dije que despertaste ayer por la noche. Está en camino, con Naruto. — Mamá hizo una pausa y miró a la puerta—. Y Sabaku No Gaara ha estado en la sala de espera toda la noche. Incluso durmió allí. Fui y le hice saber que habías despertado y le dije que se fuera a casa porque no podías recibir visitas, pero se quedó. Las enfermeras se sintieron mal por él y le dieron una almohada y mantas. —

Se calló, como si no estuviera segura exactamente de por qué había querido permanecer en una sala de espera toda la noche. Los recuerdos de su falta a nuestra sesión de estudio, debido a Matsuri, resurgieron.

Ya no me sentía triste o decepcionada. Las lágrimas que había derramado por él habían sido inútiles.

—¿Él ha estado aquí toda la noche? —Le pregunté queriendo asegurarme de que le entendí correctamente.

Mamá se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me dijo que él fue la razón por la que saliste molesta de la escuela. No te he preguntado por qué no estabas en la escuela o que pasó, porque no quería molestarte. —Dejó de hablar y me estudió, esperando que dijera algo.

¿Qué podía decir? Realmente no quería ver a Gaara. Casi me había matado a mí misma actuando como una chica tonta con un enamoramiento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ha estado aquí desde que se enteró de tu accidente. Vino con Hinata y Naruto, pero no quiso irse con ellos.

—Bueno, um, si quiere entrar, entonces está bien.

Mamá parecía aliviada. Supongo que había estado preocupada de que pudiera decirle al pobre chico, que había esperado toda la noche en una incómoda sala de espera, que no quería verlo. Corrió hacia la puerta y oí a Hinata susurrar algo mientras pasaban. No hay duda de que hablaban sobre si quería que Gaara me viera. Hianata entró y puso las manos en las caderas y me dio una gran sonrisa alegre.

—Mírate, completamente despierta y hermosa. —dijo, acercándose a mí y sentándose en la silla junto a la cama.

Agarró mi mano y vi el brillo en sus ojos mientras luchaba con las lágrimas. Apreté su mano y su valentía se quebró. Dejó escapar un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Miré a Naruto, quien detrás de ella me observaba. Se encogió de hombros y me dio lo que podía decir que era una sonrisa forzada.

Hinata se atragantó con un sollozo.

—Lo siento. Dije que no iba a llorar. Realmente había trabajado para estar brillante y alegre, pero sigo recordando tu coche y escuchando las palabras "Fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital, inconsciente" una y otra vez en mi cabeza. —Se limpió la cara mojada y sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. —Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien. Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida. —Llevó nuestras manos unidas hacia su boca y las besó.

—Lo sé. —dije simplemente.

Porque lo hacía. Si hubiera sido ella, en esta cama, en vez de mí, hubiera estado aterrorizada.

—Irónico ¿No es así? El día que decides romper las reglas, faltar a la escuela y no usar el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual es extraño ya que eres una nazi del cinturón de seguridad, todo explota en tu cara.

—Te dan ganas de seguir caminando por el camino recto y estrecho, ¿No? —Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonreí porque reírme me haría daño y Hinata rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —

Quería aclarar el hecho de que había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad, pero no podía explicar algo que no entendía, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. Llamaron a la puerta y Hinata me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro.

—No se ha ido desde que llegó aquí con nosotros ayer. Incluso se perdió la práctica del fútbol.

Vi como Gaara caminaba dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se detuvo un momento antes de adentrarse más en la habitación. No estuve segura exactamente de qué decirle o qué, posiblemente, podría decirme él a mí. Era un chico que tutelé y que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche, porque había actuado ridículamente, debido a que él echó a perder nuestra sesión de estudio.

Era evidente que se sentía nervioso y sabía que la presencia de Naruto y de Hinata no ayudaba precisamente. No tenía intención de decirles a todos que mi accidente fue su culpa. No creía eso. Sabía que yo había causado esto. Dejarlo fuera del gancho sería bastante fácil.

Sin embargo, con mis dos mejores amigos en la habitación sería incomodo. No quería que me dejaran, porque tenerlos aquí se sentía como una manta de seguridad. Miré a Gaara y pude ver en sus ojos que quería hablar conmigo sin público, pero no les pediría que se fueran.

El pensamiento de él durmiendo en la sala de espera, toda la noche, porque se sentía culpable, parecía injusto. Necesitaba aliviar su conciencia para que pudiera ir a casa.

Me volví a Hinata y Naruto.

—¿Podrían darnos un minuto?

Hinata fulminó con la mirada a Gaara y asintió con la cabeza. Vi como se puso de pie. Mirar a Gaara no era algo nuevo para Hinata, pero fulminarlo con la mirada, sí. Después de haber rectificado la situación con Gaara tendría que aclarar las cosas con mis amigos también.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, le dirigí mi atención.

—Ayer, yo... Dios. —Se pasó la mano por su cabello rojo y desordenado y cerró los ojos—. Estás aquí por mí. Sé que te fuiste porque te sentías molesta. Lo pude ver en tus ojos, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que hablaras conmigo. —Se detuvo de nuevo y me miró—. No puedo expresarte cuánto lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Esto no fue tu culpa. Tomé una decisión estúpida

—No, fue mi culpa. Pude ver las lágrimas en tus ojos, Sakura, y eso me mataba, pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Quise explicarme, pero no hice un buen trabajo.

No podía dejar que asumiera la culpa por mi estupidez.

—Deja de culparte. Debo admitir que he actuado estúpidamente porque no apareciste o llamaste. Dejé que el hecho de que estuvieras con Matsuri me molestara y eso fue una tontería. No sé por qué dejé que me molestara así. Llorar por un tipo no es algo que hago. El hecho de luchar por contener las lágrimas me confundió y me fui.

Extendió la mano y tocó suavemente una de las dos docenas de rosas de color rosa que se encontraban en una mesa junto a la ventana.

—Te fuiste porque te lastimé. Eso hace que esto sea mi culpa. —Respondió con sencillez.

No quería que se golpeara a sí mismo por esto. Tenía que recuperarse y volver a casa.

—Gaara, soy su tutora. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Puedes perder una sesión y olvidarte de llamarme y yo no debería dejar que eso me duela. He leído más en nuestra relación de lo que debí. Nunca has insinuado que éramos más que compañeros de estudio. No hablamos en la escuela, no nos vemos uno a otro, excepto en mi casa, cuando estamos trabajando. Esto fue mi culpa. Deja de culparte y vuelve a casa. —dije esto último con suavidad en mi voz, para que no sonara grosero.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó al lado de mi cama.

—¿Crees que sólo te veo como mi tutora? —Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber su significado. Él me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Eso sería mi culpa también. Nunca he tenido problema en dejar saber a una chica que me interesa...hasta ahora. — No estoy segura de lo que quería decir, así que permanecí en silencio. Se sentó en la silla que Hinata dejó vacante hacía unos momentos.

—Sabía que no te gustaba cuando estuviste de acuerdo en ser mi tutora. No hacía falta que lo aclararas ese día, en el pasillo, cuando dijiste que me habías rechazado porque no te caía bien. Siempre he sabido que no lo hacía, pero quería que fueras mi tutora. Quería que seas la única que conoce mi secreto. Nunca esperé que la chica que me miraba con desprecio fuera tan divertida. Llegó como una sorpresa descubrir que la chica que había estado observando desde nuestro primer año en la escuela secundaria resultó ser tan bella por dentro como lo era en el exterior. Me sorprendiste y no tomó mucho tiempo para que me enganchara. —Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Sin embargo, en la escuela todavía parecías tan intocable como siempre, así que mantuve mi distancia. Traté de hablar contigo e incluso tuve el valor para invitarte a salir, pero tu falta de interés me asustó. No quería hacer que nuestras noches juntos fueran incómodas, así que no pedí nada más. Miré al futuro y esperaba nuestras sesiones durante todo el día. No podía estropear eso.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía cerradas en un puño en su regazo.

—Entonces, Matsuri llamó y empezó a llorar, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo era la única persona de confianza. Le dije que tenía que estar en un lugar, pero ella gritó más fuerte y me rogó. Estuve de acuerdo en pasar por su casa. Está lidiando con algunas cosas en su vida personal que yo ya sabía y necesitaba que alguien le escuche. Cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de dejarla, quise llamar, pero no podía hacerlo delante de ella y explicarte. Por lo tanto, no lo hice. Simplemente iba a hacerle frente a la mala nota. No tenía idea de que incluso te importaría. — Me miró con una expresión de dolor en su rostro—. Me equivoque y nunca he estado tan enojado conmigo mismo. —Se puso de pie, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, con una mirada de derrota en su rostro.

Sonreí.

—Por favor no te enfades contigo mismo. No te culpo por nada. —Quería decir algo más, pero no pude.

Me miró un momento antes de asentir.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que no haya arruinado completamente todo entre nosotros? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa haber arruinado? Todavía soy tu tutora, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Se rió en voz baja y suavemente me tomó la mano.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que sigas siendo mi tutora, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Tenía miedo antes, de arruinar las cosas, pero no creo que pueda arruinar nada más de lo que ya lo he hecho. —Volvió a sentarse en la silla a mi lado y me miró con esos ojos aqua, enmarcados en pestañas tan gruesas, que hacía que sea difícil no suspirar—. No quiero que solo seas mi tutora. Quiero que seas la chica que busco en los pasillos todas las mañanas y a quien le guardo un asiento en la cafetería. Quiero que seas la que me espera cuando salgo fuera de la cancha en mis juegos. Quiero que seas la que me hace levantar el teléfono para llamarte, sólo para hacerme sonreír. —Sus ojos me miraban. Sabaku No Gaara parecía realmente nervioso.

Él esperaba que dijera algo. Pude ver la pregunta en sus ojos. Gaara quería llevar esto a un nivel que yo había pensado que quería antes, así que ¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar ahora? El miedo parpadeó en sus ojos y me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza. Había accedido a dejar que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, pero de alguna manera, en el fondo, algo no se sentía bien.

* * *

.

.

.

Awwww Gaara *-*! yo quiero uno (*-*)/

Asi o mas lindo él?. Puedo tener un Gaara y un Sasuke para mí solita ,?

Lo peor es tener que elegir a uno u.u!

Ennn fin :D ahora si me ire a dormir ya, Es medianoche aqui , uuff caere como roca. Estoy poniendo "changuitos" para que la Isabella duerma toda la noche, JHAJHAJHA.

Nos leemos mañana :D


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines (:**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Me quedé en el hospital durante una semana entera. Cada noche, me dormía al suave rasgueo de una guitarra. Cuando me despertaba en mitad de la noche, nunca era una habitación de hospital vacía, si la oscura y misteriosa alma se había quedado. Él se sentaba en las sombras y tocaba una nana que decidí que me pertenecía.

Cada día, Gaara venía inmediatamente después de su práctica de fútbol con la comida que le había pedido de contrabando dentro de su chaqueta de cuero. Trabajábamos en su tarea, y luego veíamos televisión y comíamos lo que había traído. Estar con Gaara me hacía sonreír. Amaba cada momento que pasábamos juntos. Sin embargo, en la noche cuando el alma se sentaba en mi habitación y tocaba para mí, la música parecía llenar los lugares solitarios.

Tenía una necesidad por el alma que no entendía. Mi deseo por él me asustaba y me fascinaba. Mi última noche en el hospital su voz se unió al rasgueo de la guitarra. Le puso letra a mi nana:

"La vida que recorro uniendo las manos me hace tomar cosas que no entiendo.

Camino este oscuro mundo desconocido que tienen por verdadero, olvidando el que conocí una vez, hasta ti.

La vida que recorro eternamente era todo lo que sabía.

Nada más me retenía aquí en esta tierra, Hasta ti.

Siento el dolor de cada corazón que tomo a odiar.

La oscuridad me abraza, pero la luz aún dibuja.

Siento el deseo de remplazar todo lo que he llegado mi alma vacía.

El vacío en el que solía usar dolor, para llenar el agujero ya no me controla, ya no me llama.

Gracias a ti".

A medida que mis párpados caían, y el sueño se apoderaba de mí, mi corazón sufría por el dolor en sus palabras. Eran palabras que sabía que significaban más para él, que lo que yo comprendía. La canción con la que él había llenado mis noches, era mucho más profunda que todo lo que había conocido.

* * *

Hinata corrió hacia mí en el momento en que Gaara abrió la puerta delantera de la escuela y la mantuvo mientras yo caminaba al interior. La emoción en su rostro hizo que sus ojos perlas brillaran. Sonreí, esperando que me explicara la causa de su alegre comportamiento una mañana de lunes.

Mi vuelta a la escuela no causaría esta respuesta. Se detuvo y miró a Gaara. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Um, te veré en unos minutos. —Se excusó con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia mi casillero para llevar mis libros.

—Está bien, se ha ido. Ahora, dime qué te tiene de tan buen espíritu esta mañana.

Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y se acercó a mi oído.

—Sasuke Uchiha está aquí. Como, en nuestra escuela. Como, inscrito en nuestra escuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, sé que él fue a una escuela secundaria en Mobile, Alabama, hasta el año pasado cuando su banda consiguió un hit y comenzó a tocar en todos los Estados Unidos en lugar de sólo en el suroeste. ¡GAH! ¡Puedes creer que está aquí! ¿En nuestra escuela? Supongo que si tenía que volver a la escuela secundaria, nuestro pequeño y pintoresco pueblo costero es preferible a algún lugar de Alabama. Pero aun así, no puedo creer esto.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la emoción de Hinata, incluso aunque no tenía idea de quién era Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca había oído hablar de él o de su banda antes. Seguí la vertiginosa expresión de Hinata, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el alma. Anoche había combatido el sueño para ver si aparecía en mi dormitorio y me cantaba para dormir. No había venido. Verlo ahora me hizo querer dar un suspiro de alivio.

La idea de que podía no volver a verlo otra vez, me había asustado.

Le sonreí sabiendo que debía actuar como si él no estuviera allí pero no podía. En algún lugar del camino había llegado a confiar en su presencia. Sus ojos azul oscuro estaban satisfechos y menos encantadores de lo que recordaba.

Quería caminar hacia él y decir algo, pero no podía en esta sala llena de gente. Él asintió con la cabeza como respondiendo a una pregunta, pero sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Una sonrisa tensa se formó en su rostro, sustituyendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que yo había recibido. Entonces, como a cámara lenta, dirigió su atención a la chica rubia, a su lado, riéndose y sosteniendo una revista y un bolígrafo para que él lo tomara.

Observé, como perdida en un extraño sueño, cómo él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al oír las palabras de la chica. Él firmó la revista que ella empujó en sus manos y se la devolvió. Oí a Hinata diciendo algo a mi lado, pero sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Algo no iba bien. Di un paso hacia él, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Me sonrió, con su sexy sonrisa torcida que producía un perfecto hoyuelo. De repente, su sonrisa parecía de disculpa mientras, una vez más, se volvía hacia mí y tomaba algo de las manos de otra chica y firmaba en ello. Me quedé inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo que mis ojos veían.

—Está bien, Sakura, vas a tener que salir de esto. Gaara está viniendo y si nota que estás mirando a Sasuke Uchiha como si quisieras devorarlo, va a ser un problema.

Quité los ojos del alma y contemplé a mi amiga.

—¿Qué? —Me las arreglé para preguntar a través de las preguntas pululando en mi cabeza.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por Dios, chica, estás peor que yo. Por lo menos yo no me di un golpe cuando lo vi en la oficina más temprano. Por supuesto, él no parecía realmente preocupado por tu reacción. Lo que es una buena cosa, teniendo en cuenta que puedes parecer un poco acosadora.

Negué con la cabeza sin comprender.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté de nuevo.

—Descubrí la gran noticia. —dijo Gaara, detrás de mí, y yo sabía que tenía que voltearme para mirarlo, pero, justo ahora, no podía.

Todo el mundo podía ver el alma. Nada tenía sentido. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo y después los abrí para notar que Hinata me miraba, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—¿Lo ves a él? —Pregunté en un susurro.

Su mirada parpadeó con cautela detrás de mí, donde sabía que Gaara estaba de pie, y luego se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba el alma.

Una vez que sus ojos volvieron a los míos, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Um, sí, pero ¿De qué "él" estamos hablando? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Miré rápidamente hacia el lugar donde el alma todavía hablaba a los estudiantes y firmando cosas.

Hinata se acercó a mi oído—. Eso es Sasuke Uchiha, todo el mundo lo ve ¿Tomaste algunos medicamentos para el dolor importantes esta mañana? Porque estás actuando de manera extraña.

Sasuke Uchiha. El alma, mi alma ¿Era "Sasuke Uchiha" el rockero? Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me volví poco a poco para enfrentar a Gaara. Su preocupado ceño fruncido era idéntico al de Hinata. Negué con la cabeza para despejarme y forcé una sonrisa.

—Mamá me hizo tomar algunas de mis pastillas esta mañana y creo que están jugando con mi cabeza. —Mentí, aferrándome a la excusa que Hinata me había dado.

Gaara sonrió y deslizó su brazo protector alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ah, bueno, yo cuidaré de ti. Vamos, vamos a tu primera clase. Ya tengo tus libros. —

Caminé al lado de Gaara, aliviada, pero aún decepcionada de no estar caminando al lado del alma.

Me quedé esperando para ver si me despertaba de esa sensación de sueño extraño y escuchaba el alma tocando suavemente en mi habitación.

Llegué a Literatura Inglesa antes de darme cuenta de que Gaara había estado guiándome a la misma. Él me dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Si me necesitas, mándame un mensaje de texto y estaré aquí en un segundo, ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí con la cabeza y me dio un beso rápido antes de volverse y me dejó en la puerta de mi salón de clases.

Entré, luchando contra la necesidad de volver atrás y ver la multitud de personas alrededor del alma, a quien llamaban Sasuke Uchiha. Me senté en el primer pupitre al volver en mí y empecé a abrir mi libro, cuando un cálido cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sobresaltada, miré hacia arriba. Sasuke se dirigía hacia mí. Me atreví a echar un vistazo sobre los otros chicos de la clase. Todos los ojos se posaban en él. Las chicas se reían y susurraban. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de sueño de locos. Él se sentó detrás de mí y luché contra el impulso de temblar por la cálida sensación que su cercanía parecía estar causándome.

Esto no había ocurrido antes.

—No creo que nos hayamos conocido. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. —Su familiar y suave acento no sonaba como si estuviera soñando.

Me giré para mirarlo. Si hubiera tomado calmantes esta mañana estaría convencida de que estaba colocada. No había excusa para esta alucinación.

—No entiendo. —dije simplemente.

Una sonrisa de disculpa tiró de sus carnosos labios. ¿Eran sus labios más llenos ahora que eran de carne y hueso?

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

¿Sería mucho pedirle que me lo detallara? Si esto era real, entonces sería muy bueno si pudiera explicarme cómo, de repente, él podía ser visto por el resto del mundo vivo. Mejor aún ¿Por qué todos creían que es una estrella del rock? No dijo nada pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Alguien pasó y le pidió un autógrafo y él negó con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Todo el mundo en la sala parecía estar observándonos. Hablando con él, aquí, no me daría ninguna respuesta.

Aparté mis ojos de su cálida mirada y me di la vuelta en mi asiento. Si no me despertaba pronto, entonces me preocuparía sobre una mejor explicación que "lo siento".

—Calma, calma. —La voz del señor Yamamoto aplazó el murmullo excitado y las risas ocasionales—. Es muy emocionante, me doy cuenta, tener un, — El Sr. Yamamoto agitó una mano en dirección de Sasuke—, joven, entre nosotros, cuyo talento a muchos de ustedes les gusta. Sin embargo, este momento es para aprender de la belleza que la Literatura Inglesa tiene para nosotros. Podemos soñar y desmayarnos por el Sr. Uchiha durante nuestra hora de comer.

—Ahora, vamos a seguir adelante con nuestro estudio de Shakespeare. Nos hemos referido a él brevemente este año ya que este no era su primer contacto con Shakespeare y creo que es importante centrarse en algunos otros famosos dramaturgos. El dramaturgo griego Esquilo, fue muy influyente en sus obras. De hecho, varias fuentes antiguas le atribuyen entre setenta y noventa obras. Creo que el viernes les pedí a todos que leyeran el capítulo en su libro sobre Esquilo, y puesto que era fin de semana ¿Puede alguien aquí decirme algo que aprendiera de su lectura? —El Sr. Yamamoto juntó las manos sobre el pecho, para descansarlas sobre su vientre redondo.

La sala permaneció en silencio. Preferí pasar mi fin de semana tratando de ponerme al día con toda mi pérdida escolar y la lectura de Esquilo no había sido muy importante. Además, concentrarse en este momento sería difícil.

—Sólo seis de sus tragedias se han conservado intactas: Los Persas, Siete contra Thebes, Los Suplicantes, y la trilogía conocida como La Orestiada, que consta de tres tragedias: Agamenón, Las Coéforas y El Euménides. —La voz de Sasuke llegó a lo largo de la habitación y el Sr. Yamamoto miró hacia él sorprendido.

—Siete, Sr. Uchiha. Se te olvidó Prometeo Encadenado.

—La autoría de Prometeo Encadenado se disputa. Se cree que es la obra de un autor posterior. —Celebró la voz de Sasuke en tono de aburrimiento.

El Sr. Yamamoto enderezó su corto y ancho cuerpo y se quedó mirando abajo, hacia Sasuke, con una suave sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

— Porque, sí, lo es, pero esa información no está dentro de su libro de texto.

Miró al resto de la clase sonriendo, como si alguien le hubiera llevado docenas de donas.

"—Parece que nuestro musical amigo está bien educado."

Escuché una risa silenciosa detrás de mí y miré por encima de mi hombro para ver los ojos de Sasuke en los míos. ¿Había leído mi mente?

¿Tenía súper poderes? Me alejé de él y cerré los ojos, tratando de conseguir que las preguntas alojadas en mi cabeza sobre lo que Sasuke Uchiha hacía, se apartaran el tiempo suficiente para prestar atención en clase.

—Muy bien, muy bien, de verdad. Ahora, como se indica en su plan de estudios para el año, todos habrán comprado copias de La Orestíada: Agamenón, Las Coéforas, El Euménides. Vamos a comenzar nuestro estudio de Esquilo con la lectura de su obra, Agamenón ¿Quién trajo su libro a clase como solicité el viernes? —Baje la mirada, a mi libro de texto y un cuaderno.

Gaara no había conseguido la edición de bolsillo de mi casillero—. Ah, y nuestro nuevo estudiante me sorprende una vez más. —Levante la vista para ver al Sr. Yamamoto asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el escritorio de Sasuke—. ¿Ese es el libro en su escritorio o no Sr. Uchiha?

—Sí señor. —Respondió Sasuke y me estremecí involuntariamente.

Me pareció oír otra suave risa que venía de detrás de mí.

— Bueno, entonces ¿Podría empezar a leer por mí? Ya que parece que el resto de los estudiantes en esta sala, que de hecho estuvieron aquí el viernes, parece que sufren pérdidas de memoria.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

—Queridos Dioses, me he librado de todo el dolor, el largo que veo mantener, todo un año despierto…apoyado en mis brazos, en cuclillas en el techo de Atreo como un perro. Conozco las estrellas por memorias, los ejércitos de la noche, y hay en la delantera los que nos traen la nieve o los cultivos de verano, nos traen todo lo que tenemos

—nuestros grandes reyes del cielo, los conozco, cuando se levantan y cuando caen…y ahora veo la luz, la señal del fuego saliendo de Troya, gritando Troya es tomado. Por lo tanto, ella ordena, llena de grandes esperanzas.

La clase pasó muy rápido con la hipnótica voz de Sasuke al mando de la sala. El ring de la campana me hizo saltar. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de salir del trance en el que su lectura me metió. Me puse de pie y cogí mis libros, sabiendo que Gaara estaría en la puerta, esperándome, listo para coger los libros para mi próxima clase. Me tomó un esfuerzo supremo no mirar atrás a Sasuke.

El sonido de las chicas risueñas y los fans aduladores me permitió llegar a Gaara sin descomponerme y volverme a echarle un vistazo.

—¿Una clase divertida? —Gaara enarcó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza hacia donde sabía que Sasuke se rodeaba de admiradoras femeninas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad no. Tragedias Griegas, ya sabes, lo de costumbre. —Gaara me disparó una de sus sonrisas fáciles antes de llegar a mis libros.

—Me alegro de haber hecho mi movimiento antes de que Sasuke Uchiha se presentara. —dijo, con una voz en broma, que sonaba forzada.

No miré hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

¿Acaso notó el rubor en mis mejillas cuando dijo el nombre de Sasuke? Dios, esperaba que no.

—El tipo parece que no puede apartar los ojos de ti. No es que lo pueda culpar. —Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo como si necesitara aferrarse a mí. Al instante la culpa me inundó.

La forma en que me estremecía y me fundía cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke, no era justo para Gaara. Un tirón extraño dentro de mí, convirtió todo alrededor y me hizo agarrarme al brazo de Gaara en busca de apoyo. Tal vez esto era un sueño después de todo. Era casi como si algún dominio de hierro estuviera tratando de obligarme a detenerme y dar marcha atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Gaara tenía preocupación.

Sabía que él pensaba que había perdido mi mente. Nada acerca de la manera en que actuaba era cuerdo.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—Estoy bien. —Incapaz de luchar contra el tirón invisible, miré hacia atrás y mis ojos inmediatamente encontraron a Sasuke, rodeado de chicas, pero sus ojos miraban directamente sobre mí.

Incluso desde esta distancia, podía sentir el calor de su intensa mirada.

—Él parece ser un tema caliente. —Murmuró Gaara, mientras su mirada seguía la mía.

Sacudí la cabeza de vuelta, furiosa conmigo misma por ceder y buscarle. La preocupación en la voz de Gaara lo decía todo. Necesitaba controlarme.

—Realmente no hago todo lo de la cosa de rockero. Sinceramente, ni siquiera tengo una pista de lo que canta o la banda en la que está.

Gaara besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Me gustaría que la estrella del rock hubiera escuchado eso. —Pareció relajarse a mi lado.

—_Eso no es cierto, Pagan. Tú disfrutas de tu pequeño concierto privado cada noche mientras duermes._

Me quedé inmóvil sujetando el brazo de Gaara más fuerte. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acababa Sasuke de hablar en mi cabeza? ¡Dios, esto tenía que ser un sueño! Se volvía más loco por momentos. Me desprendí del brazo de Gaara y me pellizqué tan duro como fue posible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

Mi cara se puso caliente. En cuestión de minutos estaría de color rojo brillante. No estoy segura si era por el hecho de que Sasuke acababa, de alguna manera, de hablarme en el oído aunque estuviera al otro lado del pasillo, o por el hecho de que me pellizcaba en el pasillo como una loca.

—_Relax, Sakura, nadie me escucha aparte de ti. Quita el encantador sonrojo de tu rostro. Tu amigo, quien parece pensar que le perteneces, va a pensar que estás loca._

Me di la vuelta, esta vez necesitando ver dónde estaba. Era la voz de Sasuke la que había oído. Tan claramente como si estuviera de pie a mi lado, inclinándose hacia mi oído. Sasuke no encontraba justo a mi lado. Seguía donde yo recordaba: de pie en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, escuchando a una chica pelirroja, estudiante de primer año, que parecía estar en las nubes por la atención de la estrella del rock.

Su mirada dejó la de ella y se encontró con la mía. Me guiñó un ojo y me dio su sonrisa maliciosa antes de mirar atrás a la muchacha a su lado. Me tragué el miedo corriendo a través de mí y me alejé de él. ¿Me habría realmente hablado desde el otro lado del pasillo sin que nadie lo hubiera escuchado?

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —La voz de Gaara rompió mi momento de pánico y me las arreglé para forzar una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Sí, pensé que me había olvidado de algo, pero no lo hice.

Gaara se rió entre dientes.

—¿El medicamento sigue jugando contigo? — Preguntó con una voz que ayudó a traerme de vuelta a la normalidad.

Él era normal. Él era real.

—Um, sí, creo que sí. —Si tan sólo hubiera tomado medicamento para el dolor esta mañana, tal y como seguía diciendo, entonces podría culpar de todo esto a los productos químicos.

Pero sabía la verdad. No había tomado nada. Me estoy volviendo loca por mi cuenta.

* * *

—Hablé con Gaara durante el discurso y le sugerí que nosotros cuatro fuéramos a ver una película esta noche para celebrar tu regreso a la escuela —dijo Hinata desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería.

Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que se había sentado frente a mí.

Miré hacia arriba.

—Eso suena como una gran idea.

Hinata frunció el ceño, inclinó la cabeza y se acercó más a mí.

— ¿Estás bien?

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza. Convencer a mí mejor amiga de que no me volvía loca internamente, iba a ser difícil. Como era de esperar, levantó las cejas y me dio el "no te creo" con los ojos mientras se echaba hacia atrás. Por suerte, Naruto eligió ese momento para unirse a nosotras, por lo que ella no tenía la oportunidad de probarme más.

—Esta noche después de la práctica de fútbol de Gaara, todos vamos a ir al cine para celebrar la recuperación de Sakura.

Naruto me miró con cara de preocupado.

—¿Estás para eso?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Claro, me siento mucho mejor. Tengo que salir y hacer algo normal.

La sonrisa de Hinata regresó.

—Entonces, está arreglado. Ahora, todo lo que queda es decidir qué película vamos a ver. —Los ojos de Hinata se quedaron mirando algo por encima de mi cabeza—. Uf, no me extraña. — dijo en tono de disgusto.

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás para ver lo que ella encontraba tan irritante. Matsuri entró con el brazo metido dentro del codo de Sasuke, sonriendo tímidamente hacia él, mientras que hablaba con ella. Era evidente que disfrutaba de su atención. No sería el primer hombre en ser víctima de sus atenciones. Matsuri hacía un completo paquete de perfección, si dejabas aparte su personalidad. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás, esperanzada de poder cubrir las emociones agitadas en mi estómago. La visión de ella, del brazo de él, me puso un poco enferma.

—Sería Matsuri la que consiguiera la estrella de rock. —dijo Hinata, en un tono de disgusto, antes de tomar un bocado de su ensalada.

—Espero que no sean celos lo que estoy escuchando en tu voz. Teniendo en cuenta que sería un golpe a mi ego. —dijo Naruto en broma y Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no. Ojalá Sasuke Uchiha no haya decidido dar su atención, a esa perra asquerosa. Hay un montón de otras chicas hermosas en esta escuela que serían mucho mejores opciones.

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

—¿Cómo quién?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Simplemente alguien que no sea Matsuri. —Naruto se rió en voz alta y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué me perdí? —Preguntó Gaara, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Nada, —Le respondí un poco demasiado rápido.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Sasuke y Matsuri se sentaban en una sola mesa.

— Parece que Hinata cree que cualquiera sería una mejor opción para la estrella de rock, que Matsuri.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Es probable que tenga razón. Sin embargo, mientras no se detenga a comer con los ojos a mi chica, no me importa a quién le da su atención.

Hinata alzó las cejas en sorpresa hacia mí.

—¿En serio ha estado comiéndote con los ojos?

Rodé mis ojos.

—No. —Mi rápida respuesta ni siquiera sonó creíble para mis propios oídos.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. —dijo Gaara, alcanzando mi mano debajo de la mesa.

Me dio un apretón suave, como para tranquilizarme. Suspiré y me relajé. No tenía sentido discutir con él. Sabía que Sasuke me observaba con más frecuencia que cualquier otra persona. No me había dado cuenta de la forma posesiva en que me sentía hacia él, hasta que había visto a Matsuri conseguir su atención. Podía ir a cantar a Matsuri para dormir con su guitarra y su música de belleza inquietante.

Oí una baja risa y me volví para mirar a ambos, Gaara y Naruto, cuyas bocas estaban llenas de comida. Me quedé inmóvil y miré hacia atrás, a la mesa donde Sasuke parecía tener una conversación privada con Matsuri. Sus ojos dejaron los de ella y me dio una mirada divertida antes de volver a la perfecta morena a su lado.

* * *

.

.

.

Tomare pastillas haber si así yo logro escuchar la voz de Sasuke en mi cabeza *-*! JHAHAJHA!.

Diosito me recompenso ayer por ser tan buena con ustedes (:, JHAJHA mi recompensa fue... Que la Isabella durmiera toda la noche, enserio ni "pio" dijo hasta hoy que despertó (: dormí mis ocho horas de jalón; y ya fresca como una lechuga a seguirle :D!

Subiré dos capítulos por día, Ok?! :)

Nos vemos más al ratito :D


	6. Chapter 6

**La hisotira le pertenece a Abbi Glines, yo simplemente me tomo un poco de tiempo para hacer los respectivos cambios a Sasusaku :D**

* * *

Capítulo 6

—Tengo entendido que éste es tu primer juego de fútbol. —dijo mi madre, sonriendo desde el lavado de la cocina, donde se encontraba de pie, escurriendo fideos en forma de lazos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo.

Alzó la mirada para verme.

—¿Y saldrás con el mariscal cuando termine? —

Comencé a responderle, cuando un alma entró a la cocina por las puertas cerradas que dan al patio. Me puse rígida. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que un alma había vagado por nuestra casa. El alma parecía joven. Su cabello colgaba por su espalda en largas ondas rubias. Parecía que flotara alrededor de su cintura. Comencé a hacer lo acostumbrado y actué como si no la hubiese visto, pero se detuvo directamente frente a mí y empezó a estudiarme detenidamente.

Sus ojos parecían translúcidos y sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas, pero tan rubias que parecían casi indetectables. Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado mientras se acercaba hacia mí, como si yo fuera algún tipo de experimento científico que le llamaba la atención.

—¿Cariño? —La voz de mamá me despertó de mi trance.

Quité mi mirada del alma, lo cual era un poco difícil ya que se encontraba tan cerca de mí que podía estirar la mano y tocarla.

—Um, sí, lo siento. —Mamá ya no parecía divertida.

Me frunció el ceño, con el colador de fideos en las manos ya olvidado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa y descansar. Toda una semana de clases debió haber sido difícil después de todo lo que has pasado. —Me forcé a mí misma a no temblar cuando una fría mano tocó mi cabello.

—Es lindo. —El musical sonido de la voz del alma me sorprendió.

Salté lejos de ella.

—¿Sakura? —Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para calmarme, y forcé una sonrisa que esperaba fuera normal.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa. Necesito terminar de arreglarme antes de que Hinata y Naruto lleguen.

Mamá asintió y su sonrisa regresó.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo que los nervios son entendibles cuando uno va a tener una cita con un chico tan guapo. —Guiñó e intenté mantener mi sonrisa falsa antes de girarme y salir de la cocina.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me giré para ver si el alma me había seguido.

—¿Estás buscándome? —La musical voz provino detrás de mí. Me volteé, sorprendida y dejé salir un audible chillido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunté, confundida.

¿Por qué las almas habían comenzado a hablarme? Dejó salir una risita que sonó similar al repique de las campanas.

—Ya está fijado. —dijo simplemente y caminó más cerca de mí.

Tendí ambas manos al frente como si eso evitaría que se acercara.

—No te acerques más. —dije, dándome cuenta que, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía completamente aterrorizada de un alma.

Frunció el ceño.

—No eres muy amigable.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? ¿No soy amigable con una fantasma que flota en mi casa y comienza a tocarme? Bueno, disculpa mi mala educación, pero esto es un poco perturbador.

Su ceño parece tomar una expresión comprensiva.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, supongo que solo asumí que ya estabas acostumbrada a nosotros.

Así que sabía que podía ver almas.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunté de nuevo, deseando que mi voz sonara firme en vez de, sin lugar a dudas, temblorosa.

No respondió, pero volvió a estudiarme detenidamente—. Necesito arreglarme para salir antes de que mis amigos lleguen. Si no tienes ningún propósito al estar aquí, entonces, ¿Podrías encontrar otra casa por la que vagar?

Su risa cantarina llenó la habitación nuevamente.

—No vago por las casas de las personas. —Como si yo hubiese dicho la cosa más tonta que alguna vez hubiese escuchado—. Está fijado. —dijo de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Empecé a preguntarle a lo que se refería cuando, una vez más, me quedé sola en mi habitación. Me giré en círculos, esperando verla caminando por allí, pero se había ido.

Necesitando escuchar la normalidad que era escuchar el canto desafinado de mi madre mientras preparaba la cena, fui y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Necesitaba ver a Sasuke. Quería respuestas. Antes de Sasuke, las almas no hablaban conmigo. Me había gustado de esa manera. Me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera. No me agradaba la idea de que las almas caminaran hacia mí, me tocaran y me hablaran. Podía lidiar con su presencia, pero prefería ignorarlas y, en respuesta, ser trataba como todos los demás.

Di otra rápida vuelta en mi habitación y en silencio cerré la puerta. Caminé al otro lado del cuarto, poniendo distancia entre la puerta y yo. Lo último que necesitaba era que mi mamá escuchase lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Sasuke. —dije en voz alta.

Me había hablado desde el otro lado de un pasillo lleno de gente. Me imaginaba que podía escucharme en cualquier lugar. Pero igual no era ninguna experta en las señales de las almas. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de contactar alguna. Esperé, pero nada sucedió.

Me giré para revisar detrás de mí.

—¿Sasuke? —dije nuevamente, sintiéndome estúpida.

La habitación se mantuvo vacía. Con un suspiro de derrota, volví hacia la puerta y la abrí. Necesitaba dejar de jugar con lo sobrenatural y arreglarme.

* * *

—¡Vaaaaamos PIRATAS! —Hinata anima altísimo desde su asiento a mi lado.

Íbamos ganando por dos touchdowns y la multitud comenzó a celebrar locamente. Al juego solo le faltaban cuatro minutos para terminar y no había visto a Sasuke por ningún lado. Aparentemente, Matsuri no lo había visto tampoco, ya la había estado observando mientras animaba en el campo de futbol. Seguía buscando entre la multitud, por él. Por supuesto, sus razones de querer verlo eran completamente distintas a las mías.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que las de ella no eran ni de cerca tan importantes. Con cada ceño en su rostro, supe que no había visto al elusivo Sasuke Uchiha.

Necesitaba encontrarlo antes que el juego terminara. Salir con Gaara a celebrar la victoria más tarde sería obstaculizado por las preguntas sin respuestas en mi cabeza.

—¿Podrías dejar de buscar en la multitud a la estrella de rock y mirar a tu novio? —Siseó Hinata en mi oído. Debía haber sabido que me descubriría.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No estoy buscando a la estrella de rock. El fútbol simplemente me aburre.

Hinata rió y rodó sus ojos.

—Solo tú saldrías con el mariscal ardiente y luego admitirías que te aburre el fútbol.

Me encogí de hombros y luego volví mi atención a la acción que ocurría en el campo. En el momento en que mis ojos se fijaron en Matsuri, vi como su rostro se iluminaba mientras veía a alguien abajo en las gradas. No podía verlo desde donde me encontraba, pero sabía que había llegado. Esa sería la única razón por la que Matsuri cambiaría su irritada expresión por una de encanto total.

Miré hacia Hinata y Naruto, quienes se encontraban observando el juego. La expresión de Matsuri no era algo a lo que prestaban atención.

Busqué mi bolso.

—Voy a comprar algo de tomar, ¿Quieren algo? — Pregunté, deseando que dijeran que no.

No quería ser apresurada. Necesitaba encontrarme a solas con Sasuke y obtener algunas respuestas.

—No, el juego ya casi termina y vamos al Grill a celebrar. Podemos tomar algo allí.

Deslicé mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

—Tengo sed ahora. Nos vemos en el campo cuando todo esto termine. —Hinata busca a mí alrededor por entre la multitud.

No tenía que preguntar para saber que buscaba a Sasuke. Por suerte, él no se había aparecido a la vista. Hinata me miró nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo —Me giré y caminé rápidamente antes de que viera a Sasuke o decidiera que quería algo de la tienda.

Sasuke se encontraba de pie mirando el juego en el campo con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviese aburrido. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el momento en que aparecí por la esquina. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus astutos comentarios sobre yo queriendo encontrarlo.

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas, ahora. —dije susurrando mientras pasaba a su lado y me dirigía hacia el oscuro estacionamiento.

No me giré para ver si me seguía. Podía sentir su presencia. Una vez supe que nos encontrábamos fuera de la vista de todos, me giré para mirarlo—. ¿Quién es ella? —Demandé.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Se más específica, por favor.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos contra la distracción que su voz siempre me significaba. Costaba concentrarme, viéndolo a la luz de la luna.

—El alma que vino a mi casa y me tocó y habló conmigo. Me dijo "está fijado" dos veces.

Sasuke se tensó visiblemente y se acercó a mí.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

—Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y habló conmigo. Las almas nunca me hablaban, antes de que llegaras. Incluso entró a mi habitación. — Murmuré, con miedo de que alguien pudiese escucharme.

—¿Dijo "está fijado"? —Preguntó, con voz tensa.

Podía darme cuenta que trataba de controlar su temperamento, simplemente, no sabía por qué se molesto. Asentí, mirándolo de cerca.

Caminó más dentro en la oscuridad y luego subió su mirada enojada al cielo.

—No jodas conmigo. —dijo en voz alta y fuerte.

Retrocedí, sin estar segura de a qué le gritaba. Se quedó de pie con la espalda hacia mí, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, y esperé, deseando no haberlo traído sola aquí en la oscuridad.

Lentamente se giró. Incluso en la oscuridad, claramente podía ver sus ojos azules. Me recordaban a brillantes zafiros reflejando los rayos del sol.

—Voy a estar vigilando. —Su voz sonaba aún más intensa que antes.

Di un paso atrás, aterrorizada por el creciente brillo en sus ojos, saliendo desde la profundidad de su pecho—. Si se acerca a ti, o cualquier otra… alma se acerca a ti, adviérteles que vas a decirme. ¿Entiendes? —Me encontraba asustada. No de Sasuke, pero de… algo.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunté de nuevo.

En su rostro se reflejó una mirada torturada antes de girarse lejos de mí.

—Alguien que ha venido a enmendar algo malo. —Caminé más cerca de él, necesitando saber más, pero sacudió su cabeza en protesta y luego desapareció.

Me quedé de pie, sola en el estacionamiento. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no me gustaba estar aquí afuera, sola. Aun sabiendo que Sasuke se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, que vendría si lo llamaba. Las celebraciones se escuchaban desde el campo, señalando que el juego había terminado.

Mis preguntas todavía no tenían respuestas. Caminé rápidamente de vuelta al estadio iluminado, frustrada con Sasuke y su determinación por ser evasivo, incluso cuando él mismo parecía ser la causa de mi vida hecha desastre. El campo lleno de piratas celebraba mientras caminaba por entre las masas de estudiantes y padres. Comencé a buscar a Hinata y a Naruto.

Una risa familiar llamó mi atención y me giré para ver a Matsuri con sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke mientras él bajaba la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me congelé.

Él parecía contento y despreocupado con la atención de la animadora morena, cuando hace solo momentos se encontraba maldiciendo hacia el cielo y diciéndome que amenazara a cualquier otra alma parlanchina que tuviera contacto conmigo. La urgencia de acercarme a Matsuri y jalarla por los cabellos hasta que estuviera a unos buenos tres metros lejos de Sasuke, era difícil de resistir.

Sus ojos se apartaron de los de Matsuri y me encontraron.

Asintió como saludando antes de volver su mirada a la chica en sus brazos.

Tragué la sensación de traición y retiré mi mirada lejos de ambos. Sasuke no me pertenecía, así que, en realidad, no me traicionaba. Ese recordatorio no me hizo sentir para nada mejor. En ocasiones, parecía como si Sasuke Uchiha y el alma fueran dos seres completamente distintos. Confiaba en el alma.

Sasuke Uchiha me confundía.

—¡Sakura! —La voz de Hinata se escuchó por entre las voces de celebración.

Me giré, sin estar segura de poder enfrentarla en estos momentos. Miré de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento, pensando en alguna manera de poder escapar. Pero mi casa ya no parecía segura. La hermosa alma rubia me había asustado—. ¿Sakura? —Llamó Hinata, de nuevo, y volví mi atención nuevamente a la multitud, sabiendo que debería ir hacia ella.

Gaara estaría esperándome. Sin embargo, esa yo que conseguiría, no era la que merecía. No celebraba por la victoria. En vez de eso, me encontraba aterrorizada de lo desconocido.

— _Ve con ellos. Estoy aquí. Te encuentras a salvo. —_La voz de Sasuke llegó fuerte y clara por entre las voces de la multitud.

Justo como antes, nadie más pareció escucharlo. Busqué su familiar rostro entre aquellos de las personas a mí alrededor.

—¡Jesús, Sakura, estás sorda! ¿Dónde has estado? Vámonos. — Hinata tomó mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme por entre la gente que celebraba.

Le permití llevarme y forcé una sonrisa. Gaara lo esperaría de mí. Hinata y Naruto lo esperarían de mí. Iba a terminar diagnosticada de loca si no me controlaba.

—¡Allí está! —Me gritó Hinata al tirarme hacia Gaara.

Él acababa de salir de los vestuarios, recién bañado y con un par de vaqueros descoloridos y un jersey limpio. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y plasmé una sonrisa en mi cara. Él miró en mi dirección y lo saludé con la mano. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia mí. Antes de poder darme cuenta, me levantaba y presionaba contra su pecho. No tuve tiempo de prepararme para cuando sus labios cubrieron los míos. Sus brazos a mi alrededor eran cuidadosos debido a que mis costillas todavía sanaban. Él me recordaba la calidez y la seguridad.

Subí mis manos hasta su pecho, esperando poder aferrarme a él un poco más y pretender que de verdad me encontraba a salvo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabello e inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás al profundizar más el beso. Lo tomé completamente. Necesitaba este sentido de normalidad. Esta falsa sensación de seguridad. Gaara era real y representaba todas las cosas seguras. Necesitaba esa conexión con el mundo. En este momento necesitaba lo que me ofrecía.

Sin embargo, bailando peligrosamente en el fondo de mi mente, habían pensamientos de otra boca, lo que parecía revolver cosas aún más intensas dentro de mí. Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, intentando luchar con el deseo de tener los brazos de Sasuke presionándome más cerca, con sus perfectamente esculpidos labios contra los míos.

Esto era seguro. Gaara era saludable para mí.

Rompió el beso y se separó solo un poco, me di cuenta que su respiración era irregular, no como la mía. Él parecía aturdido.

—Eso fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. —dijo, sin aliento.

La punzada de culpa que me había estado embargando, desde que Sasuke se había metido bajo mi piel, me recordó que esta era la decisión correcta.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos necesitan o conseguir un jodido cuarto, o salir a la superficie por aire para poder ir a buscar algo de comer. Muero de hambre. —La divertida voz de Naruto entró al pequeño mundo en el que nos habíamos perdido por entre la multitud de gente.

Gaara me guiñó y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Vamos a comer. —dijo, sonriendo como un pequeño niño al que le acaban de dar caramelos.

Me aferro a él por lo que representaba en mi vida, no porque lo deseara, pero aparté eso de mi mente. Pensar en el asunto solo hacía que la culpa aumentara.

—Después del juego de esta noche no veo cómo los Scouts pueden mantenerse apartados. —dijo Naruto, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa frente a Gaara y yo.

Gaara rió.

—Un juego no derrotará a los Scouts de la universidad, sabes eso.

Naruto llevó una papa frita hasta su boca.

—Un par más como ese y descenderán. —dijo, seguro de sí mismo.

El pulgar de Gaara acarició mi mano. Había comenzado a sostenerme la mano cada vez que nos encontrábamos juntos. Era dulce.

—Oh, qué asco ¿Tenían que venir aquí? Es decir ¿Por qué no simplemente se lleva a la chica pulpo a un hotel y nos dejan comer en paz? —dijo Hinata en voz molesta, mientras me daba una expresión de conocimiento.

Alcé la mirada, para ver a Sasuke entrar por la puerta con una muy pegada Matsuri a su lado. Alcancé mi soda y decidí estudiar la tarjeta de comercio puesta debajo del vidrio encima de la mesa—. Creo que la única manera en que pueda estar más cerca de él, es si envuelve las piernas a su alrededor y él se ve en la obligación de cargarla. —dijo Hinata en tono de asco.

Naruto rió.

—De acuerdo, Hinata, deja tranquila a la pobre chica. Parece que la estrella de rock tiene sus manos llenas tratando de evitar que lo viole. No necesita que andes haciendo comentarios sarcásticos. —Hinata rió tontamente y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

—¿Qué lo viole? Me gusta esa. Desearía haberla pensado. —Naruto sacude su cabeza mientras lleva otra papa frita a su sonriente boca.

Gaara suspiró.

—Tiene muchos problemas que hacen que actué como lo hace. —Lo miré y me di cuenta que parecía más preocupado que divertido.

Hinata rodó los ojos.

—Tú lo sabrías. Saliste con ella como por tres años.

Gaara bajó la mirada hacia mí.

—Sí, lo hice, pero solo porque la única chica que quería, parecía que yo no le gustaba completamente.

Sonreí y apreté su mano.

—Era estúpida. —Era verdad.

Conocer a Gaara me enseñó que juzgar a otros no era solamente malo, sino que provocaba que me perdiera amistades con personas especiales.

Sus ojos se tornaron serios y se inclinó, pero se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos.

—Eres brillante. Quizás solo un poco lenta en la aceptación, pero brillante de todas maneras. —Sus labios tocaron gentilmente los míos.

De nuevo, me sentí segura. Un profundo gruñido me sorprendió y brinqué hacia atrás, mirando a Gaara para ver si había estado gruñendo. El confundido ceño en su rostro me dijo que no había sido él. Su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior y el gruñido comenzó nuevamente.

Definitivamente no era Gaara quién hacia esos sonidos de animales—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó suavemente.

—Lo siento, pensé que habías dicho algo. —Expliqué, forzando una sonrisa.

Sonrió y dejó caer su mano de mi rostro. El gruñido disminuyó y miré alrededor de la habitación.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la esquina junto a Matsuri, quien parecía estar hablando animadamente con otra animadora al lado de ellos. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con un brillo posesivo. Había sido él. Él había gruñido. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

Podía sentir la mirada de Hinata y no quería que me estuviese haciendo más preguntas. Me concentré de nuevo en mi comida y lancé una papa frita en mi boca. Gaara y Naruto habían vuelto a hablar del juego, así que tuve tiempo de enfocarme de nuevo en mis amigos y no en Sasuke.

Gaara se inclinó de nuevo contra el sillón y liberó mi mano, deslizando la suya detrás de mis hombros y luego gentilmente apretándome contra él.

Hinata sonrió.

—Así que ¿Cuándo vamos a escoger vestidos para el Baile de Bienvenida? —Me preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño hacia ella. Gaara y yo no habíamos hablado del baile de bienvenida. Estábamos saliendo exclusivamente, pero no me había dicho nada sobre llevarme al baile. Ya había decidido quedarme en casa a ver películas viejas y comer palomitas de maíz. La mirada de Hinata iba de mí hacia Gaara, como valorando la situación—. Le preguntaste, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó en tono irritado.

Gaara giró su cabeza y me miró.

—Solo asumí que estaba arreglado ¿Se suponía que debía preguntar? —La mueca de preocupación en su rostro era adorable.

Le sonreí, esperando tranquilizarlo. No me gustaba preocuparlo. Parecía muy sensible emocionalmente.

—Gaara, siempre se supone que debes pedirle ir al baile a una chica. Asumirlo es algo malo. —El tono de corrección de Hinata me hizo reír.

El ceño de Gaara se suavizó y deslizó su dedo debajo de mi barbilla, y gentilmente acarició la línea de mi mandíbula con su pulgar.

—Sakura, ¿Te gustaría hacerme el honor de ser mi cita para el Baile de Bienvenida? La posibilidad de no ser capaz de sostenerte en mis brazos toda la noche es desgarradora.

Hinata suspiró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—De acuerdo, eso fue hermoso. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste así? —Le preguntó a Naruto.

Naruto le lanzó a Gaara una mirada irritada.

—Gracias, amigo. La próxima vez que decidas demostrar tu lado romántico, ¿Podrías hacerlo a solas?

Me reí y Gaara continuó mirándome. Asentí y se inclinó para besarme. Me preparé mentalmente para el gruñido, y en el momento en que lo escuché, bajo y enfadado en mis oídos, sonreí.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke :/ Estas mal muchachito x3!, primero le prometes el cielo y las estrellas a sakura y luego te vas con matsu u.u, JHAJHAJ bueno no tan literal, pero se entiende la idea xD!

Aww y Gaara, apoco no es un amor *-*!, Desde el primer momento me imaginaba a Gaara en el personaje de Leif, que es como originalmente se llama. Es un amor :*

Bueeeno, me voy a seguirle con el capítulo 8 de "Predestined", cuando lo termine vuelvo con el capítulo 7 de "Existence"


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia le pertenece a Abbi Glines (:**

* * *

Capítulo 7

En el momento en que intenté abrir la puerta y la encontré cerrada con llave, supe que tenía problemas. La nota de mi madre en el mostrador diciéndome que ella y Asuma habían ido al cine envió un escalofrío de miedo a través de mí. No quería estar sola en casa. No le había pedido a Hinata que viniera a pasar la noche conmigo, porque había planeado dormir en la cama con mi madre.

Entré en mi habitación y escaneé cada centímetro de su cuerpo buscando un cabello largo y rubio. No había señales del alma extraña. Eché un vistazo al cuarto de baño y pensé en cuánto quería una ducha. Entrar allí, y encender la ducha y cerrar la cortina me asustaba.

Seguía recibiendo visiones de las películas de terror que había visto, donde cosas malas pasaban cuando alguien se daba una ducha. Nunca sería capaz de tomar una ducha sin que mamá estuviera en casa. Tal vez ni siquiera entonces. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me iba a convertir en una chica increíblemente apestosa!

Si trataba de convencer a mi mamá de que entrara al cuarto de baño conmigo, para así poder tomar una ducha, ella pensaría que estoy loca.

Me dejé caer en mi cama y dejé escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—¿Qué está mal? —Preguntó una voz desde mi puerta.

Me levanté rápidamente, gritando. Sin embargo, esta murió casi de inmediato cuando vi a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándome.

—Sasuke. —Tomé una respiración profunda para calmar mi acelerado corazón.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te sentías tan alterada por esto. — dijo, frunciendo el ceño y entrando en la habitación.

Volví a sentarme en mi cama y solté una carcajada profunda.

—Bueno, discúlpame si almas extrañas aparecen en mi casa, hablando conmigo y tocándome y asustándome un poco. —Le lancé una mirada acusadora—. Entonces, te pregunto sobre ello y tú maldices en la oscuridad y te pones todo enojado.

Caminó y se sentó al final de mi cama.

—Lo siento por eso. No debería haberte asustado de esa manera. —No había ninguna duda respecto al tono preocupado de su voz.

—Bueno, ¿Puedes decirme lo que está sucediendo, quién es ella? — Pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente, dirigió su mirada lejos de mí.

—No, eso es lo único que no puedo hacer por ti. Pídeme cualquier cosa en el mundo, Sakura, y me aseguraré de que sea tuyo, pero eso no lo puedo hacer. —Su voz sonaba intensa y dolorosa, al mismo tiempo.

Me decepcionó, pero sabía que empujarlo en el tema no tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? —Le pregunté, recordando cómo, hace menos de una hora atrás, lo había dejado en la esquina de una cabina, con Matsuri acurrucada contra su costado.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

—Hasta que no sepa que todo está bien... hasta que me ocupe de lo que debe hacerse, voy a pasar las noches aquí en tu habitación. —Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión determinada—. Tengo que protegerte. —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta—. Si quieres tomar esa ducha, me aseguraré de que estés completamente a salvo, mientras lo haces.

Por supuesto que sí, quería esa ducha. Empecé a levantarme y después me senté de nuevo, mirándolo.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —Esta no era la primera vez que él sabía lo que pensaba.

Me sonrió con malicia.

—No exactamente. Es más bien como que puedo sentir tus miedos con tanta fuerza que los puedo oír. —Asentí con la cabeza y pensé en la vez en que me había reído entre dientes de la manera que sólo yo podría haberlo oído, y fue como si me hubiera escuchado en la cafetería pensando en él y Matsuri.

Le devolví la mirada.

—Me oíste en la cafetería cuando seguías con Matsuri, no tenía miedo entonces. —

Arqueó las cejas ligeramente.

—¿No tenías? —Mi cara se puso caliente y me di vuelta y salí de la habitación antes de que él pudiera verme sonrojada.

Comencé a cerrar la puerta del baño, pero me volví y miré las paredes sabiendo que un alma podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Devolví la mirada al pasillo, donde Sasuke descansaba en mi cama. Él no podría ver si el alma entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Su cabeza se volvió de inmediato hacia mí. Lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca.

—Me encantaría acompañarte en el baño mientras te duchas, y, si en verdad fuera tan malo como piensas que soy, haría exactamente eso. Sin embargo, puedo sentir a cualquier alma intentar entrar en esta casa incluso antes de que lo haga. Estaría allí antes de que cualquier otra entrara. Estás a salvo conmigo aquí. —Terminó con un guiño.

Cerré la puerta con rapidez antes de que dijera otra cosa que me avergonzara.

* * *

Me puse un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, en lugar de mi vestimenta de noche habitual. Si iba a tener compañía mientras dormía, tenía que usar ropa. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea de Sasuke estando en mi dormitorio, en mi cama y tomé varias respiraciones profundas para calmar mis pensamientos y emociones.

—Sakura, cariño ¿Estás en el baño? —Llamó mamá desde el pasillo.

Abrí la puerta y miré más allá de ella, a la cama donde Sasuke todavía descansaba.

—No puede verme ni oírme. Cálmate. —Miré a mi madre, sonriendo en la puerta.

—¿Tuviste un buen rato con Gaara?

—Sí, ganamos el partido y después salimos con Hinata y Naruto al Grill. Fue muy agradable. —dije pensando en él besándome y una vez más, mi mente volvió al increíblemente, sexy macho no humano en mi habitación, al que parecía que no podía mantener al margen de mi cabeza.

Mamá se echó a reír.

—Agradable, ¿Eh? Pobre chico, no tiene ni idea de que eres un hueso duro de roer. Ah, bueno, eso es bueno por ahora. Un día, el chico correcto va a llegar y te quedarás fascinada, no serás capaz de ver con claridad. Disfruta de los otros hasta entonces. —Besó mi mejilla y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Cuando entré en mi habitación, miré lo que parecía ser un durmiente Sasuke. Cerré la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, no queriendo despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia mí, sonriendo.

—¿No hay posibilidad de que me dejes dormir en la cama también?

Negué con la cabeza y me reí.

—No, no la hay. —Suspiró y se sentó.

—Ya lo había adivinado, pero esperaba un momento de piedad de la "hueso duro". —Fruncí el ceño, odiando que hubiera oído a mi madre.

Realmente no quería que Sasuke supiera que tenía dudas de estar enamorada de Gaara. Era mejor así. Me fui a mi armario en busca del saco de dormir que había comprado para ir de camping el verano pasado.

—No duermo, Sakura, te tomaba el pelo. —Me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido… para las almas normales. Ellas no tienen cuerpos, pero tú sí, entonces tú no lo haces. Es como si pudieras elegir si quieres ser humano o alma. Eso no es normal, ¿Verdad? —Le pregunté, sin saber nada de cómo funcionaba.

Lo único que sabía era que no funcionaba de la manera que siempre me habían enseñado. La Escuela Dominical lo tenía todo mal.

Él se rió y se sentó en el sofá al lado de mi ventana.

—No soy precisamente un alma. Eso es todo lo que puedes saber. — Tomó la guitarra que no había notado, parada en la esquina detrás de la silla. —Vete a dormir, Sakura. Estás a salvo y necesitas descansar. — Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y me volví a mi cama y saqué la colcha antes de caer en el interior.

Las luces se apagaron y miré a Sasuke.

—No hay necesidad de dormir con las luces encendidas. Puedo ver de cualquier manera. —Explicó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me obligué a cerrar los ojos. Quería hacer más preguntas, pero sabía que no iba a responderlas esta noche. El sonido de la música comenzó a calmarme. La voz baja de Sasuke se unió a la guitarra y me perdí en el sonido y la seguridad de su presencia…

"No estabas destinada para el hielo, no te hicieron para el dolor.

El mundo que vive dentro de mí no era el mundo que estabas destinada a contener.

Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol.

El frío corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho correr.

Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí,

Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos el frío no es para ti,

sin embargo te quedas, te quedas, te quedas.

Cuando yo sé que no es correcto para ti.

El hielo llena mis venas y no puedo sentir el dolor,

sin embargo, estás ahí como el calor que me manda a gritar de miedo.

No puedo sentir el calor, necesito sentir el hielo.

Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo.

Tu calor amenaza con derretir todo y sé que no puedo soportar el dolor si el hielo se derrite.

Así que te empujo lejos y grito tu nombre y sé que no puedo necesitarte sin embargo, me lo das de todos modos y corro, deseando que corrieras también.

Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí,

sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos.

El frío no es para ti, sin embargo te quedas, te quedas, te quedas.

Cuando sé que no correcto para ti.

La oscuridad es mi escudo.

La tiro aún más cerca.

Eres la luz de la que me escondo, la luz que aborrezco.

Eres la luz de esta oscuridad y no puedo permitir que te quedes.

Necesito la oscuridad a mí alrededor como si necesitara el hielo en mis venas.

El frío es mi sanador. El frío es mi lugar seguro.

No eres bienvenida con tu calor, no perteneces a mi lado.

Te odio pero me encantas, no te quiero, pero te necesito.

La oscuridad siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para dar a conocer mi dolor, así que vete.

Vete y borra los recuerdos.

Tengo que hacer frente a la vida que ha significado para mí.

No te quedes y arruines todos mis planes.

No puedes tener mi alma, no soy un hombre. El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor que traes.

Te aparto y te rechazo.

Sin embargo, te quedas."

* * *

El sonido de mi madre cantando fuera de tono y el olor del tocino me despertó. Me estiré y entrecerré los ojos con el brillo del sol de la mañana. La noche anterior lentamente volvió a mí y me senté en la cama y miré hacia la ahora silla vacía. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y me di cuenta que me encontraba sola. ¿Me había dejado? Confiaba en él para mantenerme a salvo.

Me levanté, necesitando abrir la puerta y estar cerca de mi madre. Estar sola no figuraba en mí lista de cosas "por hacer". Me volví y vi la guitarra en un rincón, y un poco de desahogo regresó, sabiendo que una parte de él permanecía aquí. Sin embargo, una guitarra no era él, así que corrí escaleras abajo.

—Bueno, buenos días. —dijo mi madre desde la estufa.

Puso un trozo de tocino en la parte superior de una toalla de papel.

—Buenos días. —Le dije en una voz áspera por el sueño profundo en el que había estado.

El aclarado de una garganta masculina me sorprendió y me volví para ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, mirándome.

—Creíste que me fui. Te dije que no lo haría. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonreí débilmente.

—Aquí, cariño, toma un panqueque. Antes de que se enfríen y toma un poco de tocino. El café está fresco si quieres un poco —Se echó a reír—. Parece como si necesitaras recogerme.

Sonrío y fui a tomar yo misma un plato.

—Huele bien. —dijo Sasuke, desde su lugar en el sofá.

Fruncí el ceño, preocupada por él, por no poder comer. Se rió entre dientes.

—Está bien, Sakura, no necesito de los alimentos. Se trata de un beneficio. —Me serví una taza de café y le eché azúcar y leche antes de dirigirme a la mesa—. Te ves como si hubieras dormido bien. —dijo, evaluando mi apariencia.

Me sonrojé pensando en mi pelo sin peinar, que no me había cepillado, debido a la precipitada fuga de mi habitación vacía—. Ni siquiera pensaste en cepillártelo. Me gusta, es sexy. —Rodé los ojos y me hundí en la silla, y tomé un mordisco.

—Así que, ¿Cuáles son tus planes esta mañana, cariño? —Preguntó mamá desde la cocina. La miré mientras arreglaba su plato.

—Um, voy a comprar un vestido para el baile de bienvenida con Hinata, Naruto y Gaara. —Sasuke se rió entre dientes.

—Así que, ¿Gaara llevará un vestido? —Lo miré y luego me volví hacia mi madre cuando se sentó a la mesa frente a mí.

—Oh, así que ¿Gaara te pidió que fueras con él? Eso es emocionante. Puedes llevar la tarjeta visa. Sólo asegúrate de que no conseguir nada rojo o amarillo. Esos colores no son buenos con tu cutis. — Asentí con la cabeza y le di otro mordisco.

—Azul, azul suave. —dijo Sasuke, en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando en ello, más que decirlo.

Mantuve los ojos en mi comida.

—Tengo una cita con el ordenador hoy día. Mi último manuscrito está casi terminado. Estoy emocionada acerca de esto más de lo que he estado con todos los demás. —Su voz había adquirido el tono alegre que sólo tenía cuando hablaba de su escritura.

—O, mejor aún, de un rosa muy pálido. —dijo Sasuke y me puse rígida. Sus palabras se sentían como una caricia y tomaba todas mis fuerzas no temblar. Se rió, y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Quise preguntarle a dónde iba, pero no pude con mi madre sentada aquí.

* * *

—Finalmente, podemos ir a por comida. Muero de hambre. —Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio con el bolso del vestido de Hinata colgando encima de su hombro.

—Como sea, no fue tan malo. Quiero decir que nos las arreglamos para encontrar los vestidos perfectos en menos de cuatro horas. Diría que fue bastante impresionante. —Hinata sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

—No, tú tomaste cuatro horas. Sakura tenía el suyo elegido después de una hora. Gaara ya ha tenido tiempo para llevarlo al coche y obtener para sí mismo un taco mientras esperábamos por ti.

Gaara levantó las dos manos.

—Déjame fuera de ésta. —Él deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó para besar la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Estar con él era tan fácil.

—Vamos a alimentarte Naruto, por todo tu duro trabajo. —dije broma y Hinata se rió.

—¿Qué fue todo su duro trabajo? Sentarse en una silla diciendo: "Ese es magnífico, consíguelo" ¿A cada vestido que me probé?

Me eché a reír y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo pensar que eres hermosa, sin importar lo que te pones? —Hinata sonrió hacia él y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Te amo. —dijo sin ninguna vacilación.

Me sentí un poco incómoda en los brazos de Gaara. Tenía la esperanza de que no se hiciera ilusiones, porque esas no eran palabras que yo estaba dispuesta a utilizar en cualquier forma.

—Yo te amo más. —dijo Naruto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Consigan una habitación. —dijo Gaara en tono de broma y alivió mi tensión.

Parecía ser siempre capaz de hacer eso por mí. Vi cómo un alma caminó alrededor, estudiando a la gente como si estuviera perdida. Eso sucedía demasiado, a veces.

Siempre me he preguntado si se trata de nuevas almas, confundidas en cuanto a lo que les había sucedido. Siempre me ponía triste. El alma me miró y le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente me di la vuelta. No quería que viniera hacia mí y me hablara.

No me sentía de humor para hablar con almas en este momento.

—Por lo tanto, Sakura ¿Dónde quieres comer? —Preguntó Gaara y miré a Naruto que pronunciaba, "mexicana" para mí.

Sonreí y me volví hacia Gaara.

—Tacos suenan bien. —Gaara se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Estás segura?, puedo ver y leer labios, también, a pesar de que Naruto parece pensar que no puedo.

—No, en serio, quiero comida mexicana. Salsa y chips suenan bien.

—Mexicana entonces.

Todos dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante mexicano situado en el interior del centro comercial. La sensación de hormigueo, de que alguien me observaba, me hizo mirar hacia atrás. El alma que había notado antes nos había seguido y se quedó a varios metros de distancia, mirándome. Me di cuenta por su expresión perdida, que era un alma normal. Del tipo con las que había tratado toda mi vida.

Me di la vuelta como si no la hubiera visto. Ignorarla, era lo mejor. De esa manera iba a continuar, en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella ahora.

* * *

Por favor, que esté en mi habitación, por favor que esté en mi habitación. Cantaba en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia arriba pasando el cuarto de mi madre donde la oí escribir con fuerza en su computadora. Entré y casi suelto un suspiro de alivio al ver a un muy divertido Sasuke descansando cómodamente en mi cama.

—Te dije que estaría aquí ¿Por qué dudas de mí? —Me encogí de hombros y pensé en el hecho de que no había estado conmigo en todo el día.

—¿De verdad quieres que esté a lo largo de toda tu cita? —Preguntó y sonreí y negué con la cabeza—. No lo creía. Además, te encontrabas entre amigos y en público. Todo está bien. Me aseguraba de eso. —Habló en un tono casual, como si no estuviéramos hablando de seres sobrenaturales. Asintió con la cabeza hacia el vestido colgando en mi armario—. De color rosa pálido. Me gusta.

Me sonrojé, pensando en el hecho de que sólo me había probado vestidos de color rosa pálido. La forma en que me había sentido cuando sugirió rosa pálido se fue repitiendo en mi mente y no podía pensar en cualquier otro color para probarme. Agaché la cabeza y fui a buscar mi ropa para dormir.

—Matsuri estará vestida de rojo. —dijo con sencillez y un súbito estallido de celos me sobresaltó.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Y por qué tienes que decirme lo que llevaría puesto? Matsuri era la última persona en la tierra de la que yo quería oír hablar. Él podía oír o sentir mis pensamientos. Conseguir una cerradura para mis emociones sería muy bueno ahora.

—Eso es genial. Estoy segura de que estará impresionante. —Me las arreglé para decirlo con sólo una pequeña cantidad de veneno goteando mis palabras.

—Odio el color rojo, casi tanto como el caramelo. —dijo con un tono divertido.

Empecé a responder, pero me contuve. No le creía, pero ¿Cuál era el punto de decirle? No era como si no pudiera verlos, a él y a Matsuri, juntos, todo el día, todos los días. Era como si constantemente apuntaba con un puño a través de mi estómago cada vez que la tocaba o le susurraba al oído. Me volví, de espaldas a él, y me acerqué a mi cofre para encontrar las joyas a juego. Era mejor que pensar en Matsuri en un vestido rojo con las manos de Sasuke por todos lados.

El calor apretaba contra mi espalda causando que un escalofrío corriera por mi cuerpo. Llegué a la orilla de la cómoda para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Sabía que Sasuke se encontraba detrás de mí. A pesar de que no lo entendía, sabía que sólo su contacto podría causar esta reacción fuerte. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera de nuevo en el calor sólido de su pecho.

—Ella no significa nada para mí. —La voz de Sasuke envió un hormigueo por mi cuello y en mi pecho—. Nunca te mentiría, Sakura. —dijo, con urgencia, contra mi oreja. Abrí los ojos para mirar hacia él, con ganas de ver el azul brillante de sus ojos.

Sus labios rozaron la punta de mi oreja e hizo un sendero hasta mi cara. Ambas manos se apoderaron de mi cintura tirando de mí con fuerza, contra su cuerpo—. Tú me tientas. No puedo caer en la tentación. No estoy hecho para ser tentado pero, Sakura Haruno, me tientas. Desde el momento en que vine por ti me atrajiste. Todo acerca de ti… —Una de sus manos que se posaba en la parte izquierda de mi cintura, se trasladó hasta acariciar suavemente mi brazo—. Tú me vuelves loco de necesidad. De deseo. No lo entendía al principio. Pero ahora lo sé. Es tu alma llamándome. Las almas no significan nada para mí. No se supone que deban. Pero la tuya se ha convertido en mi obsesión. —Bajó la cabeza a mi hombro y me besó en la curva de mi cuello.

Su mano se movió por debajo de mi camisa y el calor de la palma de su mano descansaba sobre mi vientre desnudo. Un pulso de calor se apoderó de mí y me apretó fuertemente contra él para que no me cayera—. Quiero matar a ese chico cada vez que veo sus manos sobre ti. —Besó el camino hasta mi cuello y arqueé mi cuello en respuesta a darle un mejor acceso. Nada se había sentido así. Su tacto era como una droga—. Quiero arrancar los brazos de su cuerpo para que no te pueda tocar de nuevo. —Un gruñido bajo, familiar vibraba en mi espalda—. Pero no puedo tenerte, Sakura. No estás hecha para mí. —Su voz sonaba torturada.

Quería consolarlo. Él me reclamó también. De alguna manera, había entrado en mi mundo y se había convertido en el centro del mismo. Era todo lo que quería. Comencé a decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí cuando me levantó y me puso con cuidado sobre la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí. Llegué a él deseando sentir su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo pero él se alejó.

—Por favor. —Susurré

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera adolorido.

—No puedo, Sakura. Nos destruiría a los dos. —Y entonces él se había ido.

* * *

.

.

.

Si yo fuera Sakura estaría toda frustrada en ese momento. Mira que tener a Sasuke manoseándote repartiendo besos por tu cuello y que de repente te diga NO!, uuuf, DUCHA CON AGUA FRÍA PARA TODAS! JHAJHAJHA,

Al ratito vuelvo :D, le seguire con "Predestined" y luego aquí :), al parecer funciona esa dinámica xD!


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines :D**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Gaara besó mi mejilla antes de dejarme en la puerta de mi clase de literatura. Había comenzado a viajar con él a la escuela todos los días. Cada mañana había sido un poco más difícil alejar la presencia de Sasuke y entrar en la realidad de Gaara. Después de dormirme con la voz de Sasuke cantándome en el oído toda la noche, parecía anhelar su presencia aún más.

Ahora existía una intimidad entre nosotros. Después de tener sus manos en mi cuerpo y sus labios contra mi piel, nada había sido lo mismo.

Se había acostado a mi lado ayer por la noche y me sostuvo contra él mientras dormía. Necesitaba a Sasuke. Las palabras que me susurró al oído durante la noche me aseguraban que él me quería, también.

Él me necesitaba, pero dejaba que una barrera invisible se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Caminé hacia mi escritorio y me di cuenta que el de atrás estaba vacío.

Era el lugar de Sasuke. Estaría aquí pronto. Me senté en mi escritorio y me concentré en dónde nos habíamos quedado el viernes. Cada vez que veía a alguien entrar por la puerta desde mi visión periférica, levantaba la vista para ver si era Sasuke.

La voz risueña y la cabeza de Matsuri entraron por la puerta, detrás de ella, él cargaba sus libros.

Mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, obligándome a mirar hacia otro lado. Él había dicho que no le gustaban las morenas, pero la forma en que la miraba, decía completamente lo contrario. Miré hacia el libro abierto en frente de mí, sin comprender ninguna de las palabras. Esperaba que Sasuke se sentara detrás de mí. Nunca lo hizo. El Sr. Yamamoto entró al salón silbando y le sonrió a la clase.

—Ah, qué bueno es ver caras tan felices esta mañana ¿No es la Literatura Inglesa una alegría? ¿Qué mejor manera de despertar? —Preguntó en un tono jovial.

Se giró y escribió la tarea de esta semana en el pizarrón.

Quería mirar hacia atrás y ver en dónde estaba Sasuke, pero me negué. Podía sentirlo observándome, sin duda alguna esperando a que lo buscará.

Bien, no le daría esa satisfacción. Además, probablemente jugaba con los largos mechones caramelo que decía odiar. Había susurrado que él me quería a mí. Que yo era lo único que alguna vez había necesitado.

—¿Puede alguien decirme uno de los últimos temas más importantes que hemos aprendido mientras estudiamos Las Euménides? —Deseando desesperadamente alejar mi mente de Sasuke, levanté mi mano en el aire.

El Sr. Yamamoto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, señorita Haruno.

—El conflicto entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre el salvajismo y la civilización, entre lo primario y lo racional. —Le contesté y el Sr. Yamamoto aplaudió con las manos.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Un ejemplo de este tema? —Él miró por la habitación y levanté mi mano de nuevo. El Sr. Yamamoto levantó sus cejas, sin duda sorprendido ante mi repentino deseo de participar en clase—. ¿Sakura?

—La progresión de viejos a nuevos dioses. Zeus derrocó a las generaciones más antiguas de los dioses y entre las antiguas deidades fueron las Furias. Las Furias se convirtieron en Parias. —Me detuve, sin querer decir más.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora, ¿Alguien que no sea Sakura puede por favor explicarme que tuvo que ver Apolo en esto? —El aula quedó en silencio y alguien rió—. Matsuri, tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos con la respuesta. —El Sr. Yamamoto dirigió su ceño hacia la aparente fuente de la risa.

—No, señor, tengo una vida fuera de la escuela. No todos pasamos nuestro tiempo extra estudiando y dando tutorías con el fin de conseguir un novio.

Hubo otra explosión de risas y el Sr. Yamamoto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta, Matsuri, recibirás una nota baja por la participación de hoy. Ahora, alguien puede decirme, ¿O tendré que pedirle a la señorita Haruno que nos ayude una vez más?

—Apolo es un símbolo para el hombre, lo racional, lo joven, y lo civilizado. Las Furias representan a la mujer, la violencia, lo viejo y lo primitivo. Esquilo captura un momento místico en la historia, una en que el mundo entre un pasado salvaje y arcaico y el orden nuevo y audaz de la civilización griega, los dioses jóvenes del Olimpo y la racionalidad. La dificultad de la lucha entre estos dos mundos es dramatizada por el ciclo de la violencia en la casa de Atreo y el enfrentamiento entre Apolo y las Furias.

Nadie se rió después que Sasuke terminó. No había duda en mi mente, él había dicho eso por mí. Esta vez me volví y lo encontré exactamente donde lo esperaba. Sentado detrás de Matsuri cuya expresión era de dolor, como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Me guiño un ojo y me mostró su perfecto hoyuelo. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

—Muy bien hecho, señor Uchiha. Ahora, esperemos que el resto de ustedes aprovechen esta pieza de literatura así como Sakura y Sasuke, porque hoy nos embarcaremos en un viaje más allá de este mundo creado por Esquilo.

El tener la respuesta de Sasuke, más elaborada que la mía, dio a entender que el saber las respuestas no tenía nada de malo, me ayudó a mantenerme enfocada en el debate del Sr. Yamamoto.

Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre estuvo al frente de mi mente.

* * *

Al final del día fui a mi casillero y saqué los libros que necesitaba para hacer la tarea. Dos manos cálidas se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura.

—Te extrañé. —Gaara susurró en mi oído, giré mi rostro hacia él y sonreí.

—Yo también te extrañé, ¿Pero no deberías estar en práctica?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Iba camino hacia allá cuando pensé en ti de pie en tu casillero y lo fácil que sería tomar una desviación para verte.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Ahora, regresa al campo antes de que el entrenador Gai te haga correr por llegar tarde. —Se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

—Te veré por la noche. —Volviendo a correr hacia las puertas delanteras.

Me quedé mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista, después suspiré y me giré para cerrar mi casillero. Hoy había sido agotador y sólo quería ir a casa.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por mi columna y me congelé. No era un escalofrío como los de Sasuke. Era otra clase de escalofrío. Del tipo que recordé de antes. El miedo hizo que mi corazón latiera violentamente dentro de mi pecho. Tomé dos respiraciones profundas antes de girarme lentamente. El alma de la rubia me miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Estudiándome como lo había hecho la última vez que la había visto. Tragué para evitar las nauseas causadas por el miedo, casi me ahogo. Estoy en un pasillo vacío. ¿Por qué no me había ido con Gaara? Retrocedí hacia las puertas principales pero éstas estaban demasiado lejos para hacerme sentir segura.

Ella se echó a reír, el sonido tintineante envió escalofríos por mis brazos. Cada paso que tomaba hacia atrás, ella lo daba hacia adelante.

—Déjame en paz. —Hice una mueca ante la debilidad de mi demanda. Era obvio que me sentía aterrorizada.

Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—No puedo. —Mientras se acercaba.

Pensé en girarme y echarme a correr, pero sabía que podía atraparme con bastante facilidad.

—Vete o le diré a Sasuke. —dije, con poca convicción en mi voz.

—Él está ocupado con la morena. No entiendo por qué está deteniendo esto. —dijo cuando sólo la separaban unos pasos de mí.

Atraje mi mochila más cerca de mi pecho y luché contra el impulso de gritar

Su risa tintineante sonó nuevamente.

—Sasuke. —Susurré a pesar del terror apretando mi garganta, con la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, me escuchara.

La rubia miró a su alrededor con pánico, pero sólo por un momento. Entonces su sonrisa angelical regresó.

—Como te dije, está ocupado. —Estiró una mano para tocarme y me estremecí, esperando la sensación fría de sus manos.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. —La voz de Sasuke hizo que me volviera débil por el alivio.

Sus brazos me envolvieron y me recargué contra él.

—Deja eso. Esta no es decisión de nadie. —Sus ojos inquietantemente bellos lo fulminaron con la mirada, con una ferocidad que me dejo helada—. Nunca fue tu decisión. Las reglas son como siempre han sido. Tendrán que hacerlo.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí.

—Vas a marcharte y mantenerte alejada de ella. Si te acercas a ella otra vez, no te lo perdonaré tan fácilmente. —Un destello de miedo cruzó por sus ojos y dio un paso atrás y luego desapareció.

Mis piernas quedaron inertes con alivio. Sasuke me estrechó más cerca para no caerme al suelo.

—¿Te tocó? —Preguntó con una voz fría que no había estado esperando.

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber si era capaz de hablar. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Él miraba hacia el pasillo. Podía oír un sonido bajo en su pecho mientras gruñía al pasillo vacío.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Le permití mantener su brazo alrededor de mí cintura, para estabilizarme, mientras me guiaba por el estacionamiento. Se detuvo delante de un Jeep negro sin techo y abrió la puerta del pasajero. No tenía idea de que tenía un vehículo, pero, tampoco debería de sorprenderme. Me cargó hasta el asiento como si fuera un niño y caminó alrededor del auto, para subir en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Pregunté una vez que estábamos fuera del estacionamiento de la escuela.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Escuché tu miedo… y entonces oí mi nombre y la desesperación en él era… —Se detuvo y miró hacia la carretera. Esperé en silencio a que terminara, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Era qué? —Pregunté en un susurro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Aterrador. Cuando supe que tenías miedo… escuchar el miedo fue diferente a todo lo que he sentido. Estoy dispuesto a terminar la existencia de cualquier cosa que te estuviera haciendo daño. Entonces la vi y supe que era algo que no podía controlar sin, sin… hacer algo que sería insoportable para mí, pero más soportable que la alternativa.

Escuché sus palabras, pero no tenían sentido. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, con ganas de entender y se acercó para tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

—Sakura, por favor, no preguntes por lo que no te puedo dar. Puedo darte todo excepto las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Cerré los ojos y volví mi cara hacia otro lado. Quería odiarlo por no decirme quién era o qué era. Quería entenderlo, entender esto, pero él no quería o no podía decirme nada.

Cuando el Jeep se detuvo frente a mi casa, agarré mi mochila y me bajé. Necesitaba distancia. Nada de esto tenía sentido y quería entenderlo. Me giré para cerrar la puerta y vi a Sasuke junto a su Jeep con una expresión de derrota. Me detuve. La necesidad de llamarlo era tan fuerte, pero resistí y cerré la puerta suavemente. No podía comprender por qué se negaba a explicarme lo que me sucedía.

Quería odiarlo, pero tenía una parte de mi alma y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar mis sentimientos hacia él. Su aparición en mi vida había empezado con toda esta locura. Había ofrecido darme cualquier cosa en el mundo, excepto las respuestas que quería y necesitaba. Tiré mi mochila debajo del mostrador de la cocina y me dejé caer sobre un taburete.

Esta noche Gaara vendría y trabajaríamos en su discurso de esta semana. Sería una cosa normal, de adolescentes.

Pretendería que no vivía en un mundo de actividad paranormal. Tal vez cocinaría la cena para él. Todo muy normal, todo muy real. Terminé de cortar las quesadillas cuando sonó el timbre.

* * *

Cogí el plato y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Gaara sonrió y entró.

—Lo que sea que huele es celestial. Por favor, dime que es para mí, porque me muero de hambre. —Me puse de puntillas y lo besé castamente en los labios antes de regresar a la cocina para tomar bebidas de la nevera.

—Hice quesadillas esta noche. ¿Quieres crema agria o guacamole? — Le pregunté, girándome para mirarlo.

—Crema agria. —Respondió.

Todo demasiado normal. Ninguna alma rubia tratando de asustarme hasta la muerte. Sólo mi novio y yo, trabajando en nuestros deberes.

—Está bien, comemos primero y luego empezamos con tu discurso sobre… ¿De qué se trata esta semana? —Le pregunté, mientras dejaba las bebidas, la crema agria y el guacamole en la mesa.

—La importancia de un título universitario. —Respondió, sonriendo con la quesadilla camino a su boca.

Me senté frente a él.

—Debería de ser bastante fácil.

Gaara asintió y le dio otro mordisco a la quesadilla. Un movimiento me llamó la atención. Sorprendida, empecé a ponerme de pie, lista para correr cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación. Lo vi pasar, sintiendo la tristeza abrumarme. Había sido grosera esta tarde y de todos modos había regresado. Secretamente, me había preocupado de que no regresara esta noche después de la forma en que me alejé de él. Miré a Gaara, quien tomaba un trago de su bebida.

—Mm, tengo que ir arriba y tomar algo, digo, hacer algo. Ya vuelvo, eh, come hasta que estés lleno. —Él sonrió y le dio otro mordisco.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, inmediatamente mirando hacia la cama para descubrirla vacía. En lugar de estar sobre mi cama, lo encontré en la silla con la guitarra en sus manos.

—Hola. —Le dije, sin estar segura de qué decir.

Su sonrisa y hoyuelo me hicieron temblar.

—Hola. —Respondió mientras comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

Me quedé quieta por un momento y lo escuché tocar la melodía que le había oído cantar en la noche, cuando pensó que dormía. Me senté en la cama y lo vi tocar. Era una contradicción. Un alma que no era una alma, pero que hacia cosas que un alma podía hacer. Una estrella de rock que se suponía debía estar en una banda en la que nunca estaba. No había pensado en nada de esto antes.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si cantas en una banda, quiero decir, ¿Qué te trajo aquí? —Sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada hacia la guitarra en sus manos.

—Sí, canto con la banda cuando tienen conciertos. Cold Soul aún no es famosa. Puedo entrar y salir fácilmente, Sakura, lo sabes. Mantenerme al día con mi otra vida es bastante fácil. —Por supuesto que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Era el hombre orquesta: el roba corazones de la escuela, cantante en una banda, la habilidad de ser un fantasma y mi guardaespaldas. Sus ojos azules oscuro me miraron

— ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando el Sr. Maravillas está abajo? —Preguntó, dejando de tocar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, pensé que podías necesitarme. —Le dije, odiando la forma en que sonaban las palabras.

Dejó la guitarra y se puso de pie. Lo vi mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a mí. Me quedé hipnotizada mientras trazaba la línea de mi mandíbula con el dedo y luego suavemente mis labios. El deseo se apoderó de mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que cogí un puñado de la colcha en que me sentaba.

—Te necesito. Nunca dudes de mi necesidad por ti. Pero ahora no es el momento de explorar mi necesidad. Tienes un chico enamorado en la planta baja que necesita de tu ayuda en su tarea. —dijo suavemente, mientras se colocaba de pie apartándose de mí, dándose la vuelta para desaparecer.

Me quedé en la habitación vacía y tomé varias respiraciones para estabilizar mi corazón antes de regresar a la planta de abajo para ayudar a Gaara con su tarea. Me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Si tan sólo su tacto me hacía reaccionar con tanta fuerza

¿Cuánto me afectaría sus labios sobre los míos? Cerré los ojos ante la necesidad que corrió por mí.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, después de mi ducha, me dirigí a mi habitación y encontré a Sasuke ya sentado en la silla de la esquina tocando su guitarra.

No me miró.

Decepcionada de que no parecía querer terminar lo que habíamos comenzado antes, tiré de la colcha de la cama y me deslicé en ella. Quería preguntarle por qué se había ido, pero no parecía querer hablar conmigo.

¿Había visto a Gaara darme un beso de buenas noches? ¿Le molesto? No había oído el gruñido familiar que normalmente significaba que Sasuke había visto a Gaara besarme. Ya no me hacía sonreír. Me partía un poco el corazón. No me gustaba la idea de hacerle daño.

—Sasuke. —Le susurré en la oscuridad, pero no miró hacia mí.

Su voz se unió a la música y luché contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida ante la comodidad que su voz parecía inducir. Lo observé, silenciosamente pidiéndole que me mirara. ¿Lo había lastimado?

—Cierra los ojos, Sakura, y deja de preocuparte por mí. La vida en que me he puesto, es mía, para soportarla. No tienes ninguna razón de preocuparte si me causas dolor. Haces exactamente lo contrario de lo que temes.

Lo miré, sin saber a qué se refería en hacer lo contrario.

—En cuanto a los besos, tienes razón, no me gusta verlo. Si decido verlo, es mi culpa. —Levantó la cabeza de la guitarra en sus manos y me miró fijamente—. La emoción que él evoca en ti no es fuerte. Sólo hay consuelo, no pasión corriendo por tus pensamientos cuando te sostiene. — Su atención volvió de nuevo a la guitarra en sus manos.

—¿Me abrazarás esta noche? —Pregunté.

Sus hermosos ojos me miraron con tanta emoción que me dejaron sin aliento.

—No hay nada que desee más, pero esta noche mi fuerza es débil. No puedo sostenerte en estos momentos. Lo quiero demasiado. Por favor, Sakura, esta noche sólo duerme.

Lo vi tocar su guitarra hasta que mis ojos se volvieron pesados. Sasuke tenía razón. Gaara era mi refugio. Mi roca para la normalidad. Él era un amigo.

Era Sasuke quien me consumía.

* * *

.

.

.

Hoy me paso algo raro :/

Iba caminando muy agusto por la calle rumbo a la tienda, cuando de repente me tropece. Como? No lo sé. Gracias a dios reaccione a tiempo y metí mis manos, así el golpe no fue tan duro. Me salvé de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que mis lentes se quebraran y quedaran los cristales en incrustados en mis ojos.

Así que mi teoría es esta; La alma rubia escalofriante vino por mi, me empujo desde atrás y Sasuke, Oh mi querido Sasuke, él vio toda la escena, él estaba listo para llevarme, pero no pudo, desde el momento que me miró sintió una extraña sensación de plenitud y cuando vio que la alma rubia escalofriante hizo... lo evito. Nunca lo ví, pero se que el está ahí. El es la Muerte y no puede romper más las reglas.

JHAJHAJHAJHAJHAJHAHAJHAJHAJH AJHAJHAJHAJHAJHAJHAHA, YA QUISIERA YO ,.

Pero si me caí :/ JHAJHA, me tropecé con una protuberancia de la banqueta; esos árboles en los pequeños pedasos de tierra entre banqueta y calle, hicieron que el cemento se levantara un poco y yo por ir viendo a la Isabella frente a mí, pues se me olvido xD y eso que 3 segundos antés había visto a Isabella brincarlo toda alegre u.u

Lo que me dejo con mis rodillas adoloridas :/ y un raspón en mi mano.

En fin :D, Nos leemos luego :)!


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece :/, es de Abbi Glines :D**

* * *

Capítulo 9

—¡No se parece para nada a nuestro gimnasio! ¡GAH! ¿Qué tan fantastico luce este lugar? —Hinata se giró para vernos, sonriéndonos, extremadamente contenta por la decoración del gimnasio.

Tenía razón. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo convirtiendo el gimnasio en una estrellada noche oceánica.

—Es impresionante. —Estuve de acuerdo, mientras el brazo de Gaara me acercaba más a él.

—¿Tienes ganas de bailar? —Me preguntó, mientras la música cambió a una canción lenta de Lady Gaga, Just Dance.

Negué con la cabeza y miré en dirección a las mesas.

—¿Podemos sentarnos en una? No estoy segura de que mi costilla esté lista para este tipo de movimientos. —Me dirigió hacia las mesas, mientras Hinata agarraba a Naruto y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Me reí de la expresión de dolor de Naruto y me volví para decirle algo a Gaara, cuando me di cuenta de que su atención se concentraba en la entrada. Había una mueca en su rostro. Sasuke acababa de entrar. Se veía impresionante en un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y botas militares. Me tomó un momento apartar mis ojos de él y notar que Matsuri se pegaba a su lado.

Estaba fundida y vertida en el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto. En realidad, no era un vestido en absoluto, sino algo que tenía pintado sobre su cuerpo. Los celos se encendieron en mi pecho a la vista del brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura. Miré hacia arriba, a Gaara, quien seguía mirando a la pareja con disgusto.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté y él apartó su mirada de Matsuri y Sasuke.

Asintió con la cabeza, se detuvo y me estudió un momento.

—Tienes algunas clases con Sasuke y has estado hablando con él unas cuantas veces, ¿No es así? —Asentí, sin saber de qué se trataba, así que esperé por más—. Algo en él me inquieta. Matsuri tiene algunos problemas que la hacen inestable y estoy empezando a preocuparme de que Sasuke no sea el tipo de persona que ella necesita. Parece oscuro y siniestro.

Mis celos fueron olvidados y se remplazaron por la ira ¿Gaara pensaba que Sasuke no era suficientemente bueno para Matsuri, la perra del pueblo?

Me las arreglé para mantener una furiosa ráfaga de risa y miré hacia la pista de baile deseando de alguna manera poder escaparme. Tenía que calmarme.

—¿Qué? Te ves molesta. No me malinterpretes, Matsuri no me gusta, Sakura. No se trata de eso. —Tomó mi otro brazo y me atrajo hacia él para mirarlo.

Su anterior expresión de hostilidad hacia Sasuke había desaparecido.

Ahora parecía preocupado y por primera vez no me importaba calmar su preocupación.

—Mírame. No la quiero. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. Te amo, Sakura. No es así con Matsuri. Simplemente no quiero que le hagan daño. Tiene…

—Problemas, sí, te he oído. —dije, interrumpiéndolo antes de que lo olvidara e hiciera una escena.

Tomé una respiración profunda, recordándome a mí misma que me lo tomaba como algo personal debido a mis sentimientos por Sasuke—. Mira, si Sasuke Uchiha tiene algún interés en Matsuri, entonces ella debe tener suerte. Por lo que sabemos, él es: inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo.

Fulminé con mi mirada a Gaara quien parecía estar asimilando mis palabras. Quería decir algo más y seguir defendiendo a Sasuke pero sabía que había dicho suficiente.

—Necesito algo de beber. Enseguida regreso. —dije antes de girarme y alejarme.

Era grosero, pero necesitaba poner un poco de espacio entre mi ira y Gaara.

Hinata me saludó cuando pasé por donde bailaban ella y Naruto.

Forcé una sonrisa, pero seguí caminando. El vestido ceñido de Matsuri llamó mi atención y me volví para verla envuelta alrededor de Sasuke, riendo y bailando de la manera que lo hacen las parejas.

Los celos anudaron mi estómago debido a la forma en que Sasuke la sujetaba y la tocaba de maneras en que nunca me había tocado a mí. No me dirigí hacia la mesa de los refrescos. En su lugar, me dirigí a las puertas traseras. Necesitaba alejarme de Gaara y Sasuke. Hice una pausa en la puerta. Estar a solas en la oscuridad no podía ser una buena idea.

La risa de Matsuri resonó en mis oídos y me decidí en ese momento, prefería hacer frente a la delicadamente escalofriante alma rubia que ver a Sasuke sosteniendo a Matsuri.

La brisa de la noche se había enfriado en las últimas semanas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura y caminé hacia el campo de fútbol abandonado. Las emociones agitándose dentro de mí me dieron una sensación de valentía. Seguí andando, lejos de la música y las risas. Volví a pensar en el verano pasado, en el rancho de mi tía y lo fácil que las cosas habían sido.

Había pasado mi tiempo montando caballos y ayudando a mi tía con la muerte de mi tío. Mamá me había sugerido que la fuera a visitar para que no estuviera sola. Había estado de acuerdo en ir, pensando que podría ayudar estar lejos de este pueblo y de los recuerdos de Neji. Lo había hecho, en un sentido. Después de unas pocas semanas, me había dado cuenta de que Neji y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos.

Otra ventaja de estar en el rancho había sido las almas errantes que parecían ser escasas. Había sido un breve respiro de mi vida. Sin embargo, las últimas semanas del verano, esperaba con interés volver a casa. Miré hacia atrás en el gimnasio y pensé en todas las cosas locas que habían sucedido desde mi regreso.

—¿Por qué no estás adentro bailando con tu cita? —La voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio, me giré y lo vi recostado contra la pared de cemento del estadio.

Me encogí de hombros y agaché la cabeza, mientras estudiaba mis pies. No quería que viera el dolor o la envidia en mis ojos.

Ya era bastante malo que probablemente ya lo supiera—. Se ve muy triste sentado en una mesa solo, —dijo Sasuke, en la noche silenciosa.

Un parpadeo de culpa profunda en mi estómago, no era suficiente para enviarme adentro. Me encogí de hombros otra vez y no me encontré con su mirada penetrante.

Se rió, el bajo y sexy sonido envió un escalofrío a través de mí—. Así que, ¿Te has decidido a intentar la cosa de ignorarme de nuevo, para ver si me voy? —Preguntó con un toque de humor en su voz.

Me mordí el labio para sonreír y negué con la cabeza.

—Sé que no funciona contigo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó en voz baja.

De mala gana lo miré. Se veía tan increíblemente hermoso de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. El pelo oscuro, que se curvaba en los extremos, parecía bailar en la brisa.

—Nada que te concierna. —Mentí.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—En serio.

Sus manos cayeron a los costados mientras se alejaba de la pared dando un paso hacia mí.

—¿Verme bailar con Matsuri no te molesta? — Preguntó en un ronco susurro.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado, negándome a retroceder ante su cercanía. Sus ojos me devoraron tan intensamente como si estuviera realmente tocándome. Mi corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza contra mis costillas y lo miré.

Sus ojos se movieron de mi vestido, a mi cara.

—Sabía que el rosa pálido te sentaría. La mayoría de las chicas no pueden llevarlo, pero en ti, es perfecto.

Tragué saliva, atemorizada de que mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar, justo en mi pecho. No quería pensar sobre la manera en que su mirada hacía que cada célula de mi cuerpo cobrara vida.

—Crees que no te quiero tocar de la misma manera en que toco a Matsuri. Tienes razón. —Sus palabras cayeron como agua helada sobre mí y di un paso atrás, lejos de él, como si acabara de abofetearme.

El latido de mi corazón disminuyó y tomé una rápida bocanada de aire, asustada, por un momento, de no ser capaz de respirar.

Su mano se acercó, agarró la mía y me levantó contra él.

—Cuando toco a Matsuri, mentalmente, me atemoriza tener que seguir fingiendo estar interesado en ella.

Dejé de tratar de retirar mi mano de la suya y me quedé mirándolo.

Esto sonaba como algo que yo quería oír.

—Cuando no puedo controlar mi necesidad de ti y me permito tocarte, se enciende un monstruo en mi interior sobre el que tengo miedo de perder el control. Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes. Algo pasa —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada de mis ojos a mis labios—, cuando estoy cerca de ti de esta manera, —tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo y temblé. Cerró los ojos como si le doliera—, y cuando reaccionas de la manera en la que lo haces, siento el zarpazo dentro de mí, por tener lo que quiero.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con una intensidad que me hubiera asustado si no confiara en él completamente.

—Tú eres lo único que más quiero en el mundo, sin embargo lo único que no puedo tener. Porque tenerte completamente sería imposible. No puedes ir donde yo voy. —Se detuvo y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos—. El propósito de mi existencia es no tener una pareja. Es ser solitario y frío. Hasta ahora, ha sido todo lo que he conocido. Luego te convertiste en el designio y todo cambió. —Dejó caer las manos de mí y se alejó, mientras una dolorosa desesperación nublaba sus ojos—. Vete, Sakura. Corre, por favor, corre. No soy lo que crees que soy. No soy "inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo" y oírte decir esas palabras en mi defensa, sentí como un líquido caliente a través de mis venas frías. Quieres saber lo que soy y no puedo decírtelo. Si lo supieras, no tendría que pedirte que corras.

Él gruñó y se alejó de mí, huyendo hacia la oscuridad. No podía dejarlo ir. Corrí tras él y se volvió bruscamente. Su mirada enojada me sorprendió y me congeló. La ira pareció irse inmediatamente y una expresión de tortura se apoderó de sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados. Jadeé al ver la transformación.

—No me importa lo que eres, —le dije, dando un paso hacia él—, no me puedes asustar y no voy a salir corriendo. ¿Qué es lo que dice la canción que me cantas?

"Sin embargo te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, pero te quedas, extendiendo la mano que yo alejo. El frío no es para que permanezcas, sin embargo tú, tú te quedas. Cuando sé que no es adecuado para ti". —Le repetí sus palabras en la oscuridad. Su rostro se encogió por el dolor.

—Vete, Sakura. Ahora. No me puedo controlar más. —Susurró en la oscuridad.

Di otro paso hacia él. Un gruñido surgió de su pecho y se apoderó de mí en un movimiento rápido. Su boca encontró la mía al instante. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior y luego golpeó suavemente su lengua sobre la mordedura. Mi primer sabor de él hizo girar mi mundo. De alguna manera sabía que sería así. Agarré en mis puños la camiseta de Sasuke.

Necesitaba mantenerlo aquí contra mí, finalmente, permitiendo lo que había estado anhelando. Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor y oí un jadeo en la oscuridad, pero no estoy segura de si era de él o mío. Mi propósito estuvo completo. No había nada que quisiera o deseara más que esto. Había una oscuridad tirando de nosotros, no podía comprender qué era exactamente pero, incluso a través de la bruma de placer, supe que se encontraba allí.

Sasuke arrastró varios besos por mi cuello y murmuró palabras que no entendí. Solté su camiseta para poder apoderarme de su rostro, atrayendo con deseo su boca de nuevo a la mía. Sus manos lentamente corrieron por mi espalda y se deslizaron por mis costillas.

Mi respiración se atascó, mientras sus pulgares rozaron la parte inferior de mi sujetador. Sasuke alejó su boca de la mía, jadeando ruidosamente. Me estremecí al verlo tan necesitado como yo por esto.

—No puedo Sakura. Quiero esto tan malditamente fuerte. Pero no puedo. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve sola, sentada en el pasto frío en el centro del campo de fútbol.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Mis ojos lo buscaron desesperadamente en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarme? La sensación de euforia desapareció con él y mi cuerpo dolía por su pérdida.

—¿Sakura? —Una preocupada voz llamó desde detrás de mí. No me giré, porque reconocí la voz de Gaara.

Había venido a buscarme y aquí estaba yo sentada en mi vestido rosa pálido, comprado para otro chico, en medio de un campo de fútbol abandonado. Tal vez comenzaba a volverme loca. Se arrodilló delante de mí con temor y preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

—Dios, me has asustado. Vine afuera, te busqué y te vi cayéndote o desmallándote… ¿Estás bien? lo siento, Sakura, no quería molestarte. Por favor, por favor, perdóname. —Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, sin embargo, el calor de su cuerpo no podía penetrar en el frío que se filtraba a través de mí.

Lo miré fijamente, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo. Pero ¿Qué podía decir?

—Está bien. Simplemente no me encuentro bien. Mi cabeza. —Me toqué la cabeza para el efecto—. Lo siento, pero sólo quiero ir a casa. —Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura como un medio de apoyo.

Caminamos en silencio a través del campo y del oscuro estacionamiento. No estoy segura de si se sentía enojado o herido, pero ahora sólo necesitaba estar sola. Mi mente no era capaz de envolverse alrededor de lo que había sucedido y yo sabía que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke estaría en mi habitación esperando por mí.

No volvimos a hablar durante todo el viaje de vuelta. Odiaba el silencio, pero no había manera de explicar lo que había sucedido. Cuando se detuvo en mi entrada, apagó el auto y luego me miró.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte hecho sentir mal. — Dejó salir un suspiro de disgusto—. Aquí estoy, todo preocupado por la vida personal de Matsuri y termino perjudicando a la única mujer que he amado por mi estupidez. —Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. Aún no estás curada de algo que te causé. Nunca te quejas sobre ello, pero sé que aún estás superando todavía los efectos de tu caída. No sé si voy a ser capaz de perdonarme por dejar que mi estúpida boca te molestara tanto que… —hizo una seña con la mano como si fuera hacia el campo de fútbol que se encontraba a millas de distancia—…te vas sola y triste a causa de la tensión que te infligí.

No podía dejarlo culparse a sí mismo por lo que pasó más. Me obligué a eliminar mi estado de bruma y tomé su mano.

—Gaara, escúchame. Lo que ha pasado esta noche no es tu culpa. Todavía no estoy segura de lo que me pasó, pero nadie tiene la culpa, excepto yo. No tienes nada, y lo digo enserio, nada que ver con eso.

La pequeña llama de alivio en sus ojos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para compensar su expresión torturada. Puso mi mano en su boca y la besó.

—Te amo, Sakura Haruno. —Había estado diciendo esas tres palabras mucho esta noche.

Sabía que no podía decir las palabras que él quería oír. Gaara era especial para mí, pero no lo quería, al menos no de la forma en que él me quería a mí. Hice lo único que podía pensar, me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios, y luego giré y me bajé del auto.

Me dirigí a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Mi habitación se sentía vacía, pero, de alguna manera, sabía que sería así. Algo había ocurrido esta noche. No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que era importante. Me acerqué a la silla donde Sasuke pasaba sus noches y me acurruqué en ella. No vendría esta noche. Necesitaba estar cerca de él y esta parecía ser la única manera. El silencio parecía cortar a través de mí como un cuchillo y lágrimas tibias corrieron por mi cara. Extrañaba su voz llenando mi habitación con calor.

No quería que me dejara. El temor que se hubiera ido dolía mucho, obstaculizando mis vías respiratorias. El alma rubia que me había asustado ya no me parecía importante. La ausencia de Sasuke hacía doler mi pecho. No pude aguantar el silencio más, así que comencé a cantar suavemente en la oscuridad.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura, si no quieres a Gaara... Pásamelo, yo le daré el amor que tu no puedes *-* y así todos felices :D

JHAJHA,

Nos leemos luego (:


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia le pertenece a Abbi Glines**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Él no volvió. Pasé todo el fin de semana encerrada en mi habitación esperándolo, pero nunca vino. Me levanté, el lunes en la mañana, muy temprano y me vestí con tal desesperación que casi corrí fuera de la casa hasta llegar a la escuela.

Cuando mi madre preguntó:

—¿Gaara no te llevará hoy? —Me detuve con mi mano en la perilla, insegura de cómo responder.

Dejé que sus llamadas fueran a mi correo de voz el fin de semana.

Después de escuchar sus suplicantes mensajes, finalmente lo llamé y le aseguré que me encontraba en la cama, enferma. Él esperaba llevarme a la escuela esta mañana. Me obligué a mi misma a sentarme y comer mi desayuno mientras esperé diez minutos más, a que Gaara llegara.

De alguna manera, me las arreglé para aparentar paciencia, hasta que entré por la puerta principal de la escuela. No pude sentirlo. Él no estaba aquí. El puchero en los labios rojizos de Matsuri me aseguró que no se escondía de mí.

Simplemente, no estaba aquí. Cada clase que pasaba sin él, se sentía como un agujero negro expandiéndose cada vez más en mi mundo. Gaara me miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración que sabía que trataba de ocultar. Una vez que la última campana sonó, salí de la biblioteca y me dirigía a casa. Necesitaba que él estuviera allí.

Pero no estaba. Estuvo ausente por dos días más.

Para cuando entré a la clase de Literatura Inglesa el jueves, lo sentí. El cálido hormigueo creció más de lo acostumbrado después de cuatro días de ausencia. Miré hacia el final de la habitación y allí se encontraba él, dándole a Matsuri su sonrisa torcida mientras trazaba su mandíbula con la punta de su dedo. Río, y él se acercó más y le susurró algo al oído que causo que echará su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeara.

Ella miró en mi dirección y sonrió triunfalmente. Mi mirada viajó de ella a Sasuke, quien parecía no prestarme atención en absoluto. Él la observaba con una sonrisa seductora.

Me besó y me dejó sola, confundida, y luego desapareció por cuatro días.

Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo miré fijamente, deseando que me notara, que reconociera mi presencia. No lo hizo. Incapaz de observar más la situación, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación. Gaara se encontraba afuera de la puerta, dónde lo dejé.

Hablaba con Kiba y me miró con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

—Hola, ¿Olvidaste algo? —Preguntó, alargando su mano.

Negué con mi cabeza, con miedo de que el enorme agujero que Sasuke hizo en mi corazón fuera visible para todo el mundo. Me acerqué a Gaara y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus brazos me rodearon al instante.

—Hablaremos después, hombre. —Le escuché decirle a Kiba sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Susurró a mi oído, mientras continuaba abrazándome.

Quería llorar porque no lo amaba. Gaara me amaba y sería fácil enamorarme. Nunca me lastimaría de la manera en que Sasuke acababa de hacerlo. Él era tan bueno y honesto. ¿Por qué no lo amaba a él? Me apreté fuertemente contra su cuerpo, con miedo de que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos y me alejara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Gaara no podía escuchar mis temores.

Me acercó más y comenzó a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda con su mano. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y odié llorar en sus brazos por otro chico. Gaara se merecía alguien que pudiera amarlo. En una ocasión lo odié, porque pensé que él creía ser demasiado bueno para mí. Ahora, me odiaba a mi misma porque sé que él era demasiado bueno para mí.

No lo merezcía, me aferré a él de todos modos. Quizás no lo amaba, pero lo necesitaba. Él no tenía idea de que mis entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas de mi cuerpo, debido a que alguien o algo me rechazó.

—Sr. Yamamoto, Sakura no se siente bien. Necesita ir a enfermería. Me aseguraré de llevarla y traerle un justificante. —Le explicó Gaara a mi maestro mientras me abrazaba.

—Bien, ¿Tú la llevarás entonces? —La voz del Sr. Yamamoto sonó preocupada.

—Sí, señor. —La puerta se cerró y el pasillo se convirtió en silencio.

No quería ir a enfermería, pero sabía que no podía quedarme en el pasillo todo el día, dejando que Gaara me abrazara. A pesar de que sabía que si yo le pedía eso, él lo haría. Di un paso atrás para levantar mi mirada a su rostro. Su cara era una máscara de preocupación mientras secó una lágrima de mi mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —preguntó en voz baja.

Me las arreglé para sonreír un poco.

—Creo que el malestar se acaba de ir. Me siento bien otra vez. Esta semana fue miserable. —Admití, necesitaba agregar algo de verdad en lo que decía.

Él asintió y me jaló de regreso a sus brazos.

—Lo siento. No puedo soportar verte llorar. Me mata. —dijo en voz baja y me apretó contra él.

Gaara era mi vínculo con el mundo real y mi fuente de consuelo, especialmente ahora que mi corazón se sentía roto sin posibilidad de repararse. Lo que me asustó más fue el hecho de que mi corazón había sido roto por alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Fui a enfermería, pero sólo me quedé allí el tiempo suficiente para que Literatura Inglesa terminara. Una vez que mi clase de Algebra II estuviera a punto de comenzar, le aseguré a la enfermera Shizune que me sentía mucho mejor y quería ir a clase. Algebra II pasó a ser la única clase que no compartía con Sasuke o Matsuri.

Podía sobrellevarlo. Gaara estaría conmigo en Historia Universal, así la presencia de Sasuke sería más fácil de ignorar.

Puse un pie en el pasillo y la inquietante advertencia en mi cabeza de que alguien me observaba hizo que los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran. Miré a los lados del pasillo vacío, pero no había nadie. El miedo parecía atorarse en mi garganta y me obligué a tomar una calmada respiración antes de dirigirme hacia Algebra II con mi pase de la enfermera Shizune.

Caminé más rápido de lo normal, esperando ver a más personas. Estar sola en el pasillo me traía recuerdos aterradores.

Especialmente ahora, ya que no estoy segura de si Sasuke vendría a mi rescate.

Él ni siquiera me miraba, así que ¿Por qué vendría hasta aquí si un alma me persiguiera? La sensación de ser observada se intensifico mientras más cerca llegaba al final del pasillo.

¿Por qué Algebra II tenía que estar al final del pasillo? Miré por encima de mi hombro y el pasillo seguía vacío. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y me eché a correr. No podía verla, pero sabía que se encontraba allí.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Mantuve mis ojos en la puerta del salón de clase. Todavía parecía estar muy lejos, sin embargo, sabía que si gritaba podían escucharme. El frío se hizo más fuerte y el aire se volvió más pesado, haciendo que fuera difícil respirar. Necesitaba dejar de correr para forzar el oxigeno a entrar en mis pulmones, pero no me dejaría en paz por mucho tiempo.

Una puerta se abrió justo cuando mi visión comenzó a ser borrosa por mi falta de oxigeno y aire, mis pulmones ardían. El frío desapareció. Bajé mis libros y puse mis manos en mis rodillas, jadeando por más aire, relajándome y tratando de calmar mi corazón. Los pasos acercándose me sorprendieron y levanté la mirada, lista para correr nuevamente cuando vi a Sasuke alejarse.

Lo que sea que me siguió huyó por su culpa. Afortunadamente para mí, no notó que a Sasuke no le importaba mantenerme a salvo. Mi corazón ya no se aceleraba por miedo, pero dolía por el rechazo. Tomé mis libros del piso y observé la silueta de él, alejándose, una vez más, antes de dirigirme a mi clase.

* * *

—Si no estás lista para comenzar con mi discurso, no tengo prisa. — Gaara se inclinó y susurró en mi oído.

Ordenamos pizza y estábamos abrazados en el sofá viendo televisión.

La verdad era esa, no me sentía de humor para trabajar en discurso. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era disfrutar de la calidez estar en sus brazos. Estar sentados en el sofá, sintiendo los brazos de novio, me ayudaba a mantener el miedo en control.

Cuando Gaara se marchara, tendría que ir a mi dormitorio sola.

La idea de enfrentarme a mi habitación después de mi experiencia de hoy, en el pasillo, me aterrorizaba. Ver a Sasuke alejarse de mí, como si él fuera un chico sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire, me dejó con un sentimiento de desesperación. Alargué mi brazo y tomé la mano de Gaara en la mía. Él estaba aquí.

Claro que no me protegería contra las almas psicóticas. Sólo Sasuke podría detener eso… aquello… la cosa que fuera ella. Pero Sasuke no se encontraba aquí. Gaara era todo lo que tenía y quería absorber su presencia todo el tiempo que pudiera. Gaara sostuvo mi mano con la suya y permanecimos en silencio. No estoy segura de qué veíamos. Él reía en voz alta algunas veces y el sonido me hacía sonreír. Disfruto verlo feliz.

Algunas veces olvido lo que es ser feliz.

El timbre de su teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos y salté. Estaba en el borde esta noche.

Sonrió.

—Es mi teléfono, no la alama de incendio. Jesús, estás nerviosa esta noche. —Busco el móvil en su bolsillo y lo sacó.

—¿Hola? —Hizo una pausa—. Estoy con Sakura justo ahora… lo sé, pero estoy ocupado… No hemos terminado todavía. —Gaara me miró disculpándose—. De acuerdo, estoy en camino. —frunció el ceño, mientras cerraba su teléfono.

—Era mi papá. Necesita que vaya con él a dejar el coche de mamá con el mecánico. Van a arreglarlo mañana a primera hora. No puede irse a la cama hasta dejar el auto y después tiene que trabajar un doble turno en la estación.

Me senté recta y forcé una sonrisa. Mi madre no llegaba en casa aún y el pensamiento de estar sola me hizo querer acurrucarme como una bola y llorar.

—Oh, bueno, umm, entonces ve. Trabajaremos en el discurso mañana.

Él frunció el ceño y deslizó una mano en mi cabello, frotando su pulgar contra mi oído.

—Pareces tensa. No me gusta dejarte inquieta.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Probablemente necesite dormir un poco.

Mentí, esperaba que lo creyera. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente. Deslicé mis manos detrás de su cuello y profundicé el beso. Gaara tomó mi rostro en sus manos y ladeó su cara para acomodarse perfectamente. Me sumergí en la comodidad de su cercanía y calidez. Sabía que necesitaba dejarlo ir para ayudar a su papá, pero me aferré. Dejarlo ir significaba que estaría sola.

Me apreté contra él, sin pensar en cómo mi necesitad de compañía podía ser malinterpretada con pasión. Un gemido salió del pecho de Gaara y me presionó suavemente contra el sofá y me cubrió con su cuerpo.

Nunca habíamos dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos antes. Sasuke estaba allí, en algún lugar en el centro: una fuerza invisible que me hacía distanciarme de Gaara. Sería un error permitir que las cosas vayan aún más lejos. Que Gaara creyera que podemos dar un paso más allá en nuestra relación no sería justo para ninguno. Sasuke siempre estaría en mi mente.

Gaara merecía algo más que ser el segundo. Incluso ahora, mientras se presiona contra mí y su respiración suena agitada, no siento nada salvo seguridad. Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi camisa y sé que es hora de detenernos.

Justo cuando roza la parte inferior de mi sujetador rompo el beso.

—No. —Susurré y su mano se retira lentamente.

Su respiración sonaba entrecortada y pude sentir su corazón latiendo contra el mío. Lentamente se sentó y extendió su mano para levantarme también. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello rubio y se rió temblorosamente.

—Wau. —dice, sonriendo. No estoy segura de qué decir, porque "Wau" no era lo que yo sentía—Lo siento, me dejé llevar. —Se disculpó, bajando la mirada hacia mi camisa, la cual estaba levantada, justo encima de mi ombligo.

La tiré hacia abajo y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. No era como si acabara de tratar de violarme.

—No te disculpes. Necesitábamos parar. Tu papá está esperando.

Gaara asintió, su expresión seguía siendo un poco vidriosa, y se puso de pie. Tomó su chaqueta, agarró sus libros y llaves.

—¿Estarás bien hasta que tu mamá llegue a casa? —Preguntó.

Quise reír por la respuesta a esa pregunta. En su lugar, asentí y sonreí. No era como si pudiera decirle que un alma perturbada quería matarme por razones que yo no entendía.

La puerta cerrándose detrás de Gaara dejó un fuerte peso sobre mi pecho. Pensé en salir afuera y quedarme en el jardín, para así ver las otras casas iluminarse y las personas dentro de ellas. De alguna manera, ver a las otras personas sonaba seguro. Caminé y me detuve en frente de la puerta.

Podría quedarme aquí hasta que mamá llegara a casa. Si cualquier cosa se presentaba, podía correr hasta la calle y gritar. Por supuesto, todo el mundo pensaría que estoy loca, pero llamaría la atención.

—No creo que esas medidas drásticas sean necesarias. Ve a la cama, Sakura, estaré aquí. —Me giré hacia el sonido de la voz de Sasuke.

El alivio y la ira se apoderaron de mí al mismo tiempo. Quería lanzar mis brazos alrededor de él, pero también quería darle un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Sólo ve a la cama. —Su tono frío me hirió más que el miedo.

No me miraba, en su lugar veía una revista de deportes que Gaara olvidó. Sus botas se apoyaban sobre la mesa mientras reclinaba su silla. Las lágrimas ardieron en mis ojos, pero no lloraría frente a él. Esa era una humillación que me rehusaba a darle. En su lugar, subí las escaleras corriendo.

El agua caliente apartó mis lágrimas mientras estuve en la ducha más tiempo del necesario. Allí mis sollozos fueron camuflados. Una vez que las lágrimas dejaron de caer y todo lo que quedó fue un gran hueco, cerré el agua, salí a la alfombra blanca y envolví una toalla a mí alrededor. Estudié a la chica frente al espejo. Sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.

Ninguna cantidad de agua podía lavar la tristeza que reflejaba. Él estaba aquí y yo me encontraba a salvo. Era algo que agradecer. No tenía el coraje para preguntarle por qué había venido. No quería que me viera llorar.

No quería que supiera que pasé media hora llorándole. ¿Quizás robó mi corazón o tomó mi alma? No podía estar segura, pero me rehusé a que tomará mi orgullo, también.

Apreté la toalla más fuertemente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Entré, sabiendo que estaría vacía. Sasuke no quería estar cerca de mí. Una pequeña parte tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo sentado en la silla de la esquina con la guitarra en sus manos. Lágrimas nuevas brotaron de mis ojos. Necesito controlar esta agonía o lo que sea que es.

Alargué mi brazo buscando mi suéter, pero no me atreví a usar cualquier cosa que me recordara a Sasuke y las noches que pasó cantándome para dormir. En cambio, saqué mi camisa de dormir y la deslicé sobre mi cabeza. Era rosa pálido. Sonreí tristemente, notando que nunca había pensado en eso antes. De inmediato me la quité y la deje caer en el suelo. No podía usarla, tampoco. Abrí mi armario y saqué una camisa de Gaara que tenía y me la puse. Todavía podía sentir a Gaara y eso me dio el poder para ser capaz de ignorar a Sasuke y abrazar a Gaara con mis acciones, incluso si mi corazón pensaba de manera diferente.

Caminé hacia mi cama y me recosté, pensando en la música que no podría escuchar.

El silencio hacía eco a través de la casa, pero sabía que no seguía sola. Él observaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos, esperanzada de que él viniera a sentarse en su silla y tocara música para mí. El único sonido que pude escuchar fue el lento goteo del grifo en el baño y el asentamiento de la casa.

Si Sasuke no estuviera en la planta baja, cualquier pequeño sonido me hubiera hecho saltar y correr hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, con él vigilándome, era capaz de cerrar mis ojos y ser arrullada por el silencio.

La música vino en mis sueños. La inquietante y dulce música llenó el agujero de dolor en mi corazón. Sonreí, buscando la fuente del sonido, pero no encontré nada. Fue sólo un sueño hermoso.

* * *

.

.

.

Chingado contigo Sasuke ,! Toooodas sabemos que tu también quieres. Solo dejate querer ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se había ido. Lo esperaba, pero aun así bajé corriendo las escaleras por si se hubiera quedado. Pasaron los días y Sasuke siguió ignorándome. Durante los días en la escuela continuó flirteando con Matsuri. Me volví invisible en cualquier sitio dónde él estuviese. Por la noche, él entraría a la sala alrededor de la hora de dormir y se sentaría en el sofá sin reconocerme.

Nada tenía sentido. No importó cuántas veces intenté hacer conversación y él permaneció en silencio. Una persona solo puede sufrir cierta cantidad de humillación y yo llene mi cuota. Si quería ignorarme, entonces está bien. Me daba por vencida.

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Si tengo que ir personalmente a tu casa y vestirte y luego llamar a Naruto para que te recoja y te tire sobre su hombro para llevarte al concierto, lo haré. No dudes de mí. —Hinata puso una mano en su cintura y alzó la barbilla con determinación.

Discutir con ella cuando se ponía así era inútil.

Naurto se rió entre dientes.

—La llevaré sobre mi hombro si tengo que hacerlo, pero tal vez deberíamos discutir primero el transporte con Gaara. No estoy realmente seguro de que vaya a querer que lleve a su chica cargada en mi hombro.

Hinata sacudió su mano hacia él.

—¡Da igual! Él no le hará nada que ella no quiera hacer. Tú vas a tener que cargarla y yo voy a tener que hacer frente a Gaara y sentarme sobre él mientras ustedes escapan lejos.

Me reí y me sorprendió lo bien que se sintió.

—¿Qué es eso de ti sentándote sobre mí? —Preguntó Gaara mientras se acercó y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy intentando explicar a Sakura que no voy a aceptar un NO por respuesta. Va a ir al concierto esta noche y punto.

Gaara me apretó ligeramente la cadera.

—¿Así que entonces hablamos de una posible situación de rehenes? — dijo con voz burlona.

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

—Parece que sí.

Gaara me miró, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Quieres que salgamos corriendo y ver si pueden alcanzarnos?

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Iré si es tan importante para Hinata.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado dramático.

—Oh, bien, no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

—Hubiera sido divertido verte intentarlo. —Naruto rió y me costó mucho no pensar que acababa de aceptar ir al concierto benéfico de Cold Soul en la playa.

Ver a Sasuke en el escenario con la misma guitarra en sus manos con la que me había tocado tantas noches y escuchar su voz siendo compartida con miles de personas, hicieron que el agujero que tengo en el corazón creciese. Si pudiera encontrar una forma para detener el dolor, lo haría. Nada parecía ayudar.

—Va a ser increíble, Sakura. Ya sé que realmente no te importa lo de Sasuke Uchiha, pero confía en mí, él sabe tocar. —Hinata deslizó su brazo entre el de Naruto y le miró con una sonrisa tímida—. Pero no puede disparar tres punteros como tú, cariño, así que quita esa mueca de tu sexy cara. — Naruto sonrió y la besó en la cima de la cabeza.

Ver el amor en los ojos de Hinata cuando miró a Naruto hizo que el agujero de mi corazón doliera aún más. Nunca amaría a Gaara de esa manera. Sasuke Uchiha había dañado mi corazón y lo reclamo en el proceso.

—Solo no empieces a babear con eso de la estrella del rock. Soy un fan de su música también, pero puedo aprender a odiarle rápido si me siento celoso. —El tono de Naruto sonaba burlón, pero nadie dudaba de que lo que decía era la verdad.

Gaara se rió entre dientes.

—No creo que tenga que preocuparme de que Sakura comience a babear. Cold Soul no canta su tipo de música. Tengo la sensación que no estará allí por mucho tiempo.

Hinata miró más a Gaara.

—No le des ninguna idea o excusa. No estoy bromeando. Te patearé el trasero si siquiera miras a la salida de mala manera. —Gaara echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—Estoy muy feliz de que tengas un buen sentido del humor —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Tus brazos son mucho más grandes que los míos.

Empecé a reír, pero el impulso murió instantáneamente cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Sasuke. Se puso frente a Matsuri, cuya espalda estaba contra la pared mientras ella le sonreía. Se inclinó y le susurro al oído. Necesité toda mi fuerza y auto-preservación para apartar mis ojos de la intimidad entre ellos. Mi respiración se volvió profunda por el dolor en mi pecho.

Gaara debió sentir el cambio en mí, porque me acercó más a él y me acarició el brazo desnudo. Cuanto más nos alejamos de Sasuke, más fácil se volvió respirar.

* * *

La brisa de la noche del golfo era inusualmente cálida teniendo en cuenta que eran finales de otoño. Un largo escenario con brillantes luces que lo rodeaban fue montado en el paseo marítimo frente a la playa. Había miles de personas cubriendo la arenosa costa. Las hogueras se podían ver bajo la multitud.

Un par de estudiantes de secundaria ya eran esposados por consumir bebidas alcohólicas. No sería la primera, ni la última noche. Sujeté la mano de Gaara con más fuerza mientras tuvimos que zigzaguear entre la multitud siguiendo la estela de Hinata. Ella había organizado para la compañía de su padre el comprar algunos de los asientos especiales bajo una gran carpa, por un precio superior a los demás boletos. Yo habría sido feliz juntándome con la multitud en la arena, pero Hinata no. Nos detuvimos en la entrada.

—Hinata Hyuga y tres invitados. —dijo con un aire altivo que solo parecía salir de ella cuando alardeaba sobre el poder de su padre.

No lo hace a menudo, a menos que quisiese algo, como librarnos de comprar entradas.

Hiashi Hyuga propietario de Hyuga Realty. Hyuga Realty controla todos los bienes comerciales de alta gama del estado. En otras palabras, eran los dueños de la ciudad.

—Por aquí, Señorita Hyuga. —dijo la joven mujer, mientras se volvía y nos llevó en frente de una fila de asientos con una vista perfecta del escenario.

Genial, no solo tendría que escuchar la voz que tan desesperadamente quería olvidar, sino que tendría un perfecto panorama suyo también. Eché un vistazo a Gaara, quien arqueó las cejas como si estuviese impresionado con nuestros asientos y me dio una de sus sonrisas ansiosas.

Fingir un dolor de cabeza no iba a funcionar. Hinata enloquecería y Gaara realmente parecía estar entusiasmado por los buenos asientos.

—¡Estamos bien atendidos! Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. —Naruto sonreía y miraba a su alrededor hacia la mesa de elaborados refrescos montada al final de la carpa.

—Chicos, pueden comer al deseo de sus corazones. Vayan y dejen de babear. —dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Naruto la besó con fuerza en los labios y miró a Gaara.

—Vamos, hombre, vamos a acabar con esa comida de lujo. —Gaara se volvió hacia mí como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me recordó a un fiel cachorrito. Se agachó y me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de seguir a Naruto.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño como si te hubiera traído a un bar lleno de humo. Vamos, chica, diviértete. —Forcé una sonrisa, lo que solo consiguió profundizar el ceño fruncido de Hinata—. ¿Qué pasó contigo, Sakura? Te costaba no mirar a Sasuke y poner esa mirada de tonta admiración en tu cara. Ahora, le ves y pareces como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar ¿Hirió tus sentimientos o algo? ¿Es eso por lo que no quieres estar aquí?

¿Me hirió? Ella nunca podría saber lo mucho que me había herido. Negué con la cabeza e intenté esforzarme aún más para que mi sonrisa pareciese más realista.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo me di cuenta que era un idiota. Algo en él es frío y no me gusta estar cerca de él. —Miré a las olas rompiéndose en la orilla. Si ella profundizase en mis ojos, notaría mi agonía.

—Hmmm, de acuerdo entonces. Supongo que tienes razón acerca de lo del frío. Algo en él parece difícil y muy irreal.

Ella no tenía idea de lo irreal que él era.

La brisa había empezado a enfriarse y los asientos bajo la carpa estaban llenos. Quería estar en cualquier otro sitio lejos aquí, no con una perfecta vista del escenario en el que Sasuke cantaría pronto. Las luces se apagaron y el público enloqueció. Gaara puso sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me incliné hacia él, esperando que su cercanía me ayudase a pasar esto.

Con un redoble de tambor y el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, las luces destellaron tan brillantemente como los fuegos artificiales que explotaban por encima. Un grupo de tres chicos había tomado el escenario.

Uno sentado detrás de la batería con largos rizos rubios y los otros dos de pie a cada lado del escenario con guitarras en sus manos. La música llenó el aire nocturno y gritos salieron de la playa. Había tanta multitud en la costa que ya no podías ver la arena. Una fuerte explosión y una nube de humo me hicieron saltar.

Los gritos y los cánticos solo sonaron más fuerte. Sasuke salió del humo que ahora se filtraba del escenario. Vi como su cabello oscuro danzaba con la brisa y como llegó al micrófono que le esperaba en el centro del escenario.

Lo cogió entre sus manos y luego se volvió directamente hacia la carpa. Directamente hacia mí.

"Quieres lo que no puedes tener. Lo veo en tus ojos.

El dolor que llena tus noches es a causa de mi sarta de mentiras.

Te he abierto la puerta para que te vayas.

Hay un camino mejor para ti, aunque yo quiero que te quedes.

He roto las reglas, me he desviado del camino pero cuando te conocí supe que salvarte valía la ira.

Déjame irme ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Déjame irme ahora, antes de que sepas que soy y tu amor se vuelva odio.

Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo.

No puedes venir a donde estoy yendo, no puedes atravesar mi infierno.

Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo.

Mi camino solo me está destinado a mí. No hay manera de que lo tomes también.

Te he dado vida cuando estaba en mis manos darte muerte.

Aléjate de mí.

Veo la vida que sé que llevarás sin mí aquí.

Es lo que te mereces, es a donde perteneces, es todo lo que quiero y todo lo que temo.

Una vez que te conocí tenía que salvarte, pero me salvaste.

Ahora me estoy marchando y dejándote ir libre.

En ni un solo momento se me olvida que hay un fuego dentro de mí que enciendes con tu toque.

Lastimarte no era el plan pero tenía que ocurrir por mi mano.

Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo.

No puedes venir a donde estoy yendo, no puedes atravesar mi infierno.

Aléjate de mí antes de que colapse y te lleve conmigo.

Mi camino solo me está destinado a mí.

No hay manera de que lo tomes también.

Te he dado vida cuando estaba en mis manos darte muerte.

Aléjate de mí."

Me temblaban las manos en mi regazo. Su mirada nunca se apartó de la mía.

Las palabras eran para mí. No podía respirar por el dolor constriñéndome la garganta. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿No me había herido lo suficiente? Las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos caerían libremente, rodando por mis mejillas, anunciando a mis amigos lo mucho que me habían afectado las palabras de Sasuke. No lo podían saber.

Nadie podía. Me puse de pie y me alejé. No podía sentarme allí y escuchar nada más. En una especie de trance desesperado me abrí paso entre los fans gritando y los cuerpos sudorosos. Podría respirar si solo pudiese escaparme, poner alguna distancia entre sus palabras y yo. Una vez que salí de la carpa, me giré y corrí hacia la oscuridad. Lejos del miedo.

No le tenía miedo a él, pero sus palabras me asustaban. Él se iba. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando lo pensé y corrí más deprisa hasta que la arena de la playa estuvo oscura y vacía. El sonido de la música sonaba en la distancia y miré sobre mi hombro para ver si Gaara o Hinata habían conseguido seguirme. Nadie iba a venir. Estaba realmente sola.

Jadeando, caí de rodillas y solté el llanto que había estado tratando de aguantar desde que empezó a cantar. Lágrimas calientes se arrastraron por mi cara. El pecho me dolía mucho, y me era imposible realizar respiraciones profundas.

El aire nocturno bajó varios grados. No era dolor el que asfixiaba mi respiración, era el frío que venía con ella. Me di la vuelta lentamente, sabiendo que ella me miraba.

Podía sentir su presencia. Ella era ese miedo helado. Sin embargo, el agujero negro de dolor que Sasuke había dejado en mi pecho hacía que el peligro que ella poseía palideciese en comparación. Me puse de pie y la enfrenté, dándome cuenta que mi miedo había sido remplazado por el odio.

Ya no me asustaba. Me enfadó. Algo acerca de su aparición causó la angustia de Sasuke e hizo que quisiera hacerle daño por el papel que interpretaba en mi dolor. La miré mientras su cabello rubio flotaba, sin restricciones con la brisa del golfo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Grité a través de mis lágrimas.

Di un paso hacia ella, apretando mis manos en puños. No quería que pensase que podía hacer que me acobardase. No quería que pensara que me podía asustar nunca más. Su risa tintineante llenó la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

—¿Qué está designado? ¿Eh? ¿Sabes? ¡Consigue una maldita vida y déjame jodidamente en paz! —Di un paso más hacia ella, queriendo golpearla pero sabiendo que eso no haría ningún bien.

—Está designado. —dijo, con una voz que había llegado a aborrecer.

Su risa tintineante se volvió profundamente siniestra.

—Estaba designado y rompió las reglas. —Su risa murió y miró hacia mí—. ¡Por ti! ¡Rompió las reglas por ti! ¿Por qué por ti? Una simple humana con un tiempo designado, era todo muy sencillo, pero él lo complicó tanto — Curvó su dedo hacia mí—. Vamos, acércate y corregiré su error. —Tragué y el miedo que pensé que había superado comenzó a volver poco a poco.

Sasuke también había dicho que ella había venido a corregir un error.

—¿Qué error? —Pregunté.

Inclinó la cabeza como si me estudiase.

—Tú eres diferente a los demás. Supongo que eras interesante para él. Su existencia es más bien monótona.

Luché contra la tentación de arremeter contra ella, a sabiendas de que probablemente la atravesaría. Quería que me acercase. Necesitaba mantener las distancias. Negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más profunda. Traté de retroceder otro paso, pero una mano de hielo envolvió mi muñeca y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia las olas, con una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar.

El primer chapoteo con el agua fría y salada me sobresaltó. Esto era real. Esta vez me encontraba sola y nadie me escucharía.

Empecé a dar patadas y a forcejear, pero ella continuó arrastrándome hacia el golfo con poco esfuerzo. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir en las aguas profundas. Las olas se hacían cada vez más grandes y ella me arrastraba hacia abajo. Iba a ahogarme. ¿No podía solamente matarme asfixiándome como había empezado a hacer en el colegio antes de que Sasuke la interrumpiera? Las luces y la música danzaban en la distancia. Esta vez estaba sola y nadie me salvaría. Por extraño que parezca, no tenía ganas de gritar. No temía a la muerte por más tiempo. Pero ojalá hubiera sido capaz de despedirme.

Cerré los ojos mientras el agua me llegaba a la barbilla y la primera ola se estrellaba contra mi cabeza. Mientras dejé que mi cuerpo se aflojase y acepté este destino, escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre.

¿Alguien me había encontrado aquí? Empecé a sacudirme fuera de su agarre y gritar, pero me di cuenta que probablemente solo le quitaría la vida a él también. Ella no estaba aquí para ellos. Tenía que irme en silencio. El que había venido a por mí, no se merecía este destino.

Un destello de luz brillante llenó el agua oscura y mi muñeca fue instantáneamente liberada de su apretón de hielo. Luché para encontrar la superficie del agua y llenar de aire mis ardientes pulmones.

—¡NO! ¡Dije NO! Yo hice esta elección y rompí esta regla, pero fui yo quien la rompió. He dejado tu interferencia impune el tiempo suficiente. Esto termina ahora.

Quería abrir los ojos y verle. Podía escucharle pero el agua salada se metía en mis ojos y lo hacía imposible.

Otra ola se estrelló contra mí y empecé a patalear frenéticamente mientras el agua llenaba mi nariz no preparada para ello. Cálidos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me aferré a ellos sabiendo que le pertenecían a él.

Ahora me encontraba a salvo. Mi cabeza atravesó la superficie y comencé a ahogarme con el agua salada.

—Aquí, déjame. — Sasuke secó mis ojos con un pañuelo frío y el ardor desapareció al igual que mi tos.

Era como si nunca hubiera sido hundida bajo las frías olas del mar. Finalmente pude ver la cara de Sasuke. Él me cargaba de nuevo.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —Cerró los ojos y tocó mi frente con la suya y respiró hondo—. ¿Por qué? Sabías que ella seguía asechándote. La sentiste. ¿Por qué viniste aquí sola? ¿Pensaste que enfrentarla era la respuesta?

Negué con la cabeza y le miré fijamente a sus ojos tan cercanos a los míos.

—No, solo quería alejarme. Necesitaba pensar. Verte… —Me detuve antes de decir nada más.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su boca.

—Todo lo que ella podía hacer era tratar de matarte. En tanto que tú realmente te enfrentases a la muerte, La Muerte habría tenido que venir y llevarte. Eso no iba a suceder —Se detuvo y respiró entrecortadamente antes de tocar mi cabeza con sus labios. Sus labios se movieron a mi mejilla antes de detenerse en mi boca—. Por mucho que quiera besarte, no puedo —Dejó salir una risa suave—. Eres una chica frustrante. No eres como ninguna de las almas que he conocido. —Toqué su cara y me incliné para tocar sus labios con los míos, pero él se echó hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza—. No —Susurró—. No lo hagas. No puedo. Eres demasiado especial. Mi deseo por ti se sobrepone a lo que sé que es mejor para ti. No puedo arriesgar eso de nuevo.

—No me dejes. —Supliqué.

Tocó mis labios con la yema de su dedo.

—No lo haré. Al menos, no esta noche.

* * *

.

.

.

Chicas corriendo hacia el océano en 3...2...1 GO! JHAJHAJHA!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

—¿Qué hiciste todo el fin de semana? Gaara dijo que no te habías sentido bien después del concierto. Pensé que escucharía algo de ti. Pero no tengo nada, nada. Cold Soul tocó un rock impresionante. Deberías haberte quedado después. Conocimos a la banda, bueno, excepto al cantante, Sasuke. Se fue pronto o algo. No importa, ¡Fue increíble! Podría haber besado la cara de papá por esta. —Hinata enganchó su brazo con el mío mientras balbuceaba.

Escaneé la entrada, necesitando ver a Sasuke en algún sitio en el mar de caras

— ¿A quién estás buscando? —Había un toque de interés en la voz de Hinata.

Sasuke no estaba entre la multitud, sin embargo, Matsuri flirteaba abiertamente con Kiba. Eso me pareció extraño.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke esta mañana? —Le pregunté, mirando a Hinata y rezando para que ella no hubiese leído nada más en mí pregunta.

Su frente se arrugó en una mueca.

—¿Sasuke como Sasuke Uchiha, el cantante de Could Soul?

Asentí con la cabeza y escaneé las taquillas.

—Sí, Sasuke. —Repetí.

La confusa expresión en la cara de Hinata activó la campana de alarma en mi cabeza.

—Um, ¿Estás tomando esos medicamentos para el dolor de nuevo, cariño? ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí el cantante de Cold Soul?

Algo iba muy mal. Mi pecho se hinchó de pánico.

—Buenos días. —dijo Gaara mientras caminaba hacia mí y me pasaba su brazo por los hombros.

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa preocupada.

—Buenas, Gaara. Es tan dulce que vayas a por todos sus libros en el momento en que llegas. ¿Te importaría darle algunos consejos a Naruto?

—De ninguna manera. —Se echó a reír y me apretó los hombros con suavidad, normalmente tenerle cerca me ayudaba cuando estaba al borde del pánico.

De cualquier manera, justo ahora necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba Sasuke y por qué Hinata no parecía saber de lo que yo hablaba.

Miré a Gaara.

—¿Has visto a Sasuke? —La misma confusión se apoderó de su rostro.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó, igual de confuso.

—Me ha preguntado lo mismo a mí. Estoy pensando que podría haber tenido que tomar algunos medicamentos contra el dolor otra vez esta mañana. ¿Sigues herida? ¿Lo sabe tu madre? Porque chica, estas drogada si crees que Sasuke Uchiha está en nuestro colegio. —Hinata y Gaara me miraban como si fuese una razón para preocuparse. Miré a Matsuri, quien seguía cerca de Kiba.

—¿Está Matsuri saliendo con Kiba ahora? —Pregunté en un tono que esperaba fuese conversacional y no delatase el creciente pánico dentro de mí.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

—Ellos han estado saliendo desde hace meses. ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí.

—Oh, um, lo olvidé. No, estoy bien. Solo necesito hacer una parada en el baño antes del primer periodo. —Me puse de puntillas, besé rápidamente a Gaara en los labios y me fui por otro camino.

Necesitaba escapar de su escrutinio para poder pensar. Sasuke se había ido y nadie se acordaba de él.

El baño estaba benditamente vacío. Dejé mis libros en el húmedo mostrador y me apoyé contra una pared para sujetarme. Mi corazón se contrajo tan dolorosamente en mi pecho que temía que pudiera dejar de funcionar. Alguien entró y me enderecé. Necesitaba privacidad para mi crisis nerviosa. Pero tan solo dos pasos después, me di cuenta que la puerta del baño nunca se había abierto.

Una adolescente de pelo negro había atravesado la pared. Me giré, di un paso hacia ella y se percató de mí. Parecía sorprendida de que pudiese verla y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunté, pero ella solo me miraba—. ¿Puedes hablar conmigo? —

Ya no me preocupaba ignorarles. Tal vez ellos tenían las respuestas. Sacudió su cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió triste. Se dejó llevar más cerca de mí, extendió su mano y me tocó el cabello. Nada. Ni escalofríos ni frío. Era como si ella no estuviera allí. Esto era lo que siempre había sabido de las almas.

— ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? —Le pregunté y ella se acercó hasta que estuvo de pie ante mí. Negó con la cabeza como si me corrigiese por preguntar esa pregunta—. ¿No tienes permitido hablar conmigo o no puedes? —No le tenía miedo.

Sabía que no tenía el poder para hacerme daño. Su expresión comenzó a agitarse, negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se apartó de mí despacio. Di un paso más cerca de ella.

— Por favor, necesito algunas respuestas y creo que podrías ayudarme —Su expresión se volvió asustada y siguió sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de mí como si fuera algo a lo que temer—. Por favor —Supliqué, y en mi último favor se dio la vuelta y se desvaneció en la pared.

Me quedé mirando hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y una chica de primer año entró. Se detuvo y me estudió. Debo haber parecido una idiota allí, de pie, mirando una pared vacía. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Tal vez este incidente no se extendiese por toda el colegio. No es que me importase que la gente hablara de mí. Pero no necesitaba que Hinata y Gaara se preocupasen por mí, más de lo que ya lo hacían. Además, necesitaba respuestas y ya estaba muy cansada de esperar para que Sasuke me las diese.

La joven alma no había sido capaz de ayudarme, por motivos que no podía entender. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que si seguía buscando, pronto encontraría a alguien dispuesto a hablar o que al menos pudiese hacerlo.

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, lo que significaba que ya llegaba tarde a Literatura Inglesa. El dolor regresó mientras pensaba en afrontar la clase de Literatura sin Sasuke. Incluso, cuando había sido ignorándome, era capaz de escucharle hablar y sentir el calor de su mirada. Ahora, ni siquiera iba a tener ese pequeño pedazo de comodidad.

Lo que más me dolía era que nadie parecía recordarle. Era como si nunca hubiera existido. Me detuve en frente de la puerta. Ir dentro me parecía insoportable. Me coloqué las manos sobre el estómago para sostener el dolor que me destrozaba y me apoyé contra la pared. Me quedé en el pasillo vacío, deseando que otra alma viniese vagando.

En cambio, el silencio vacío se mantuvo. Por primera vez en mi vida, quería ser molestada por la presencia de las almas y no había ninguna alrededor. Si solo pudiese ir a algún sitio que estuviese infectado de almas errantes, entonces podría preguntarles a ellas.

Podría preguntar y preguntar hasta que encontrase alguna que hablase conmigo. Algo acerca de la joven alma en el baño me dijo que podría haberme hablado si hubiera querido. Ella parecía asustada.

¿Asustada de qué? ¿A que tienen miedo las almas? Están muertas después de todo, o al menos sus cuerpos.

—El hospital. —Susurré en voz alta, recordando que el único lugar en que había visto un sinfín de almas errantes era el hospital.

Me di media vuelta y fui hacia las puertas del colegio. Iría allí y empezaría a preguntar a cada alma que me encontrase.

Una de ellas estaría obligada a responderme. Averiguaría la manera de encontrar a Sasuke. Él era real. Le había conocido. Le amaba. Le encontraría.

—¿Señorita Haruno? Nuestra clase está por este camino. —La voz del señor Yamamoto cortó mis pensamientos, me detuve y suspiré de derrota antes de volverme y enfrentar la ronda de mi profesor de Literatura Inglesa.

—Sí, señor, yo estaba, um, tan solo iba a conseguir un justificante por llegar tarde. —Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. No es necesario, pero date prisa por favor, estamos comenzando con la belleza de la ficción. Vuelve enseguida —Dio un paso atrás, esperando que yo entrase primero.

Caminé de vuelta hacia la clase, con ganas de girarme y salir corriendo en dirección contraria, sabía que si mamá recibía una llamada diciéndole que me había saltado clases, se pondría furiosa y mis oportunidades de encontrar a Sasuke serían casi nulas una vez que me encerrase en mi habitación el resto del año.

Entré en clase y me acerqué a mi asiento vacío junto a la ventana. La silla detrás de mí estuvo vacía. Miré a Matsuri y la silla detrás de ella era ocupada por Kiba. Él solo era un remplazo y tomó el sitio de Sasuke.

Asqueada, me di la vuelta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tocada por Sasuke y besada por él y olvidar tan fácilmente que él había existido? Yo no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo lo había hecho ella? ¿Cómo podía no sentir el dolor por su ausencia? Él era demasiado bueno para ella.

¿Por qué había perdido tanto tiempo con ella? Me hundí en mi asiento y se formó en mi interior un nudo por la emoción. No podía pasar esta clase sin él.

—La asignación de lectura de hoy se va a hacer tranquilamente en nuestros escritorios. No hablen con sus compañeros. Quiero completo silencio mientras inhalan la belleza de la palabra escrita. Tómenla. Dejen que penetre en sus venas y les llene de un maravilloso asombro que es tan positivo que brilla intensamente —La sala se llenó de gemidos—. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Excitados por su belleza. —Las quejas continuaron sonando con los sonidos de las páginas pasándose por toda la habitación.

Este sería una gran oportunidad para la mayoría de estudiantes de tomar una siesta detrás de sus libros de texto. Yo abrí el mío, esperando encontrar algo para alejar mis pensamientos de Sasuke. Cuando el día se terminase, iría al hospital y comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Algún alma tenía respuestas en algún lado.

—Ugh, esta cosa es poesía. —Sonó una voz estridente desde el fondo del aula.

El señor Yamamoto levantó la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

—Ah, sí, es el señor Kimbler, que agradable que te des cuenta. —Más gemidos sonaron y encontré la página indicada en la pizarra.

Era la obra de William Wordsworth. Sentí el impulso de gritar de desesperación. Estudiar el inicio del Romanticismo no era algo que necesitase en este momento. ¿Dónde estaban los trágicos dramaturgos cuando los necesitabas?

—¿Cómo nos ayudará este desastre en la vida real? —dijo Kibacon voz arrogante.

La risa estalló en el aula.

—Escucha, escucha. —Alguien llamó con un golpe en su pupitre.

El señor Yamamoto nos miró una vez más con una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro.

—Caballeros, si uno no estudia las palabras de los poetas románticos famosos, ¿Cómo podrá alguna vez aprender a cortejar a una mujer el día que se enamore? Puedo aseguraros que P Diddy no tiene palabras de instrucción en sus creaciones líricas.

Sus palabras causaron algunas risas. Habría encontrado todo esto muy divertido, si el asunto de leer las letras de las canciones de P Diddy no me pareciese una idea tan atractiva en este momento. Miré al poema que íbamos a estudiar y sobre el que tendríamos que escribir un ensayo de dos páginas. To a Young Lady (A una joven), por William Wordsworth. Solo esperaba que no fuese un poema sobre el amor duradero.

"Querido Hijo de la Naturaleza, ¡déjales poner límites!

Hay un nido en un verde valle,

Un puerto y una bodega,

Donde a una Esposa y Amiga verás

Tus propios deliciosos días, y ser

Una luz de joven a anciano.

Allí, sano como un joven Pastor,

Como si tu herencia fuera la alegría,

Y el placer fuese tu negocio,

Tú, cuando tus chicas se aferren a ti

Nos mostrarás como harás cosas divinas que

Una mujer tal vez hizo.

Tus pensamientos y sentimientos no morirán,

Tampoco te dejaré, cuando las canas estén cerca,

Un melancólico esclavo

Pero una vejez, viva y brillante,

Y adorable como una noche de Laponia,

Te llevará a la tumba.

El placer se propaga por la tierra

En los regalos perdidos que serán reclamados por quien los encuentre."

Mi destrozado corazón latía. Empecé a escribir. El dolor dentro de mí se derramó sobre el papel. Se sentía casi como si estuviera sangrando con cada palabra que garabateé. Perdida en mi necesidad de expresar a alguien mi dolor interior, me sorprendió cuando el papel fue sacado de debajo de mi mano. Alcé la cabeza.

El señor Yamamoto me dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah, parece que la señorita Haruno conoce a William Wordsworth o ya ha leído su tarea —Miro sobre sus lentes de media luna a la clase—. Lo cual es mucho más de lo que puedo decir sobre la mayoría de ustedes —Bajó su mirada hacia mi trabajo y se ajustó sus pequeñas y redondeadas gafas.

—Wordsworth recordaba a su hermana, a quien le habían regañado por dar largos paseos con él en el campo. Pensaba en la vida de ella, y la plenitud que ella experimentaría. La felicitó y la elogió por sus esfuerzos de divertirse con la belleza a su alrededor, en vez de seguir las reglas.

Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a luchar para salir del aula, por el temor a que el señor Yamamoto fuese a obligarles a escuchar más de mi trabajo, o peor, ordenarles que leyesen los suyos en voz alta. Volvió a poner mi trabajo sobre mi pupitre y me sonrió.

—Eres una verdadera delicia, Sakura. Estoy deseando leer el resto mañana. —Se volvió y se dirigió a su mesa con un contoneo.

Gaara entró en la clase sonriéndome.

—¿Vienes, preciosa? Sé que te gusta Literatura Inglesa pero se ha acabado por hoy.

El señor Yamamoto me miró.

—Ah, sí, pero en cualquier momento que quieras dejar de hablar de su belleza, por favor, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

—Gracias, señor Yamamoto. —Esto no estaría sucediendo, pero en realidad él era un hombre dulce, mayor. Un poco excéntrico, pero dulce.

—No le dé ninguna idea, señor Yamamoto. —Gaara bromeó mientras cogía los libros de mis manos.

—Ah, el bello hombre que posee su corazón no quiere compartir —dijo el señor Yamamoto, con una sonrisa que empujó sus gruesas mejillas un poco hacia atrás.

Gaara rió entre dientes.

—Es cierto.

* * *

—Ahora, cuéntame una vez más ¿Qué es eso que vas a hacer que es más importante que ir de compras a por las perfectas botas de invierno? —

La mano derecha de Hinata, colocada en su cadera, mientras me miraba, como si acabase de hablar en español. Subí la correa de la mochila más arriba sobre mi hombro y mantuve mis ojos en el aparcamiento.

—Voy a apuntarme a hacer trabajo voluntario en el hospital. —No tenía una explicación moral real para ello.

No me atreví a decirle a Hinata cómo sentía la necesidad de darme a mí misma o lo que sea que uno diría que siente cuando tiene la necesidad de ir de voluntario a ayudar a enfermos y moribundos. La verdad era que odiaba los hospitales y Hinata lo sabía.

Ella no sabía por qué los odiaba. Solo sabía que lo hacía. Nunca había sido capaz de explicarle cómo me molestaban las almas errantes que llenaban las habitaciones de los hospitales.

—Así que, ¿Has superado la aversión a los hospitales ahora que has pasado una semana allí? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros porque mi estancia no tenía nada que ver con esto.

—Supongo. —Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Bien entonces, si tienes que hacer algo por el bien de los demás mientras voy a hacer algo por el bien de mi armario de invierno, entonces supongo que estoy bien con eso.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y luego fui hacia el coche de Gaara.

Me había dejado sus llaves y me dijo que iría a su casa con Kiba. Yo le había engañado con esta cosa de "quiero ir a ser voluntaria" también. No era totalmente una mentira. Había decidido que este era la mejor forma de ver suficientes almas sin alguien metiéndome en un manicomio por vagar por los pasillos hablando conmigo misma. De esta manera tenía un motivo para estar allí y encontraría un montón de almas a las que hablar.

Con el tiempo, encontraría alguna que hablase.

—Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa de tus buenos actos y llevaré mis compras y te las enseñaré.

—Vale, buena suerte. —dije mientras abría la puerta del coche y entraba.

Por primera vez en tres días tenía alguna esperanza. Seguía recordando la mirada en los ojos de Sasuke, la noche del viernes mientras me abrazaba. Él había sido muy real. El hecho de que nadie pareciese recordar que alguna vez camino por los pasillos del colegio no significaba que comenzara a volverme loca.

El hecho era que yo había estado viendo a la gente que nadie más podía ver desde que nací. Algo era diferente en mí. Esto no era una primicia. Sasuke tenía secretos y yo los iba a descubrir. Necesitaba saberlos porque le necesitaba. La respuesta detrás de su partida estaba dentro de sus secretos y sabía que si podía averiguarlo entonces podría encontrarle y traerle de vuelta.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke se fue :( BUUUUU!.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Eché un vistazo a mi ID. Mi madre estaría encantada. Esto iba a lucir maravilloso en mis aplicaciones de la universidad. Entre más servicio a la comunidad mejor, bueno, mientras que sea voluntario y no obligatorio. Me habían asignado el deber de leer a los niños hoy, como era mi primer día y no tenían a nadie más que pudiera entrenarme para los trabajos más difíciles.

Me bajé del ascensor en la planta de pediatría y tres de las almas que había pasado en la planta anterior se detuvieron a mirarme. Asentí con la cabeza a ellos.

—Hola. —dije, alegremente, y todos ellos parecieron sorprenderse.

Me volví y seguí las instrucciones que el voluntario de recepción me había dado. No tardé más que solo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que la planta de pediatría se encontraba llena de almas errantes. Caminé pasando a unos niños en silla de ruedas mirándome con curiosidad. Sonreí y dije hola al pasarlos.

Mi corazón empezó a doler por otras razones que la de mi pérdida. Ver las pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros pálidos no fue fácil. Una niña pequeña con un largo, rizado y rojo cabello llamó mi atención. Se paró en la puerta de su habitación de hospital mirando, no a mí, sino a ambos lados y detrás de mí con curiosidad antes de mirarme directamente a mí.

Reduje mi andar y miré hacia atrás, dándome cuenta de que la mayoría de las almas a las que les había sonreído comenzaban a seguirme. Ella podía verlos. Me detuve y estudié su pequeño y dulce rostro. Estaba de pie con el uso de lo que parecía ser un andador. Miró hacia las almas de nuevo y sonrió cálidamente, luego sus pequeños ojos me encontraron.

—¿Los ves? —Le pregunté en un susurro, temerosa de que alguien pudiera escucharme y pensar que estoy demente.

Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que todos los rizos rojos rebotaran a su alrededor.

—Genial. —Contestó, sonriente.

Le guiñé un ojo y luego seguí mi

—¿Y tú? —Me preguntó en un fuerte susurro.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

No podía pararme a hablar con una niña en los pasillos sobre las almas que ambas podíamos ver, sin llamar la atención. Yo nunca había conocido a nadie más que pudiera ver a las almas.

Fue difícil el solo caminar lejos de su pequeña cara conocedora. Pero sabía que la vería de nuevo. Tenía la intención de encontrarla más tarde.

Encontré la puerta azul cielo con la frase "Hoy tú eres tú, eso es más que cierto. No hay nadie vivo que sea más tú que tú." Dr. Seuss, en colores brillantes pintado en ella. Aquí era donde se suponía que debía estar. La abrí e inmediatamente encontré la estantería de libros a la derecha.

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí a las almas que me habían seguido dentro.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una sugerencia? —Todas me estudiaron y algunas se deslizaron más cerca para mirarme o tocarme. Yo no podía sentirlas—. ¿Nadie? —La habitación permaneció en silencio. Suspiré y me volví a los libros—. Muy bien, voy a elegir uno yo misma.

—Mi favorito es "Donde viven los monstruos" —Giré de nuevo, pensando que un alma por fin había hablado. Todas las almas veían a la pequeña niña de cabellos rojos desde el pasillo.

Estaba de pie en la puerta, sonriéndome

— No van a hablarte, ya sabes. No pueden. —dijo al tiempo que entraba.

—¿No pueden hacerlo? —Pregunté mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus ojos que parecían más viejos que su pequeño cuerpo.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente y suspiró.

—No, yo he tratado de hacer que lo hagan. Les gusta que tú hables con ellos —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, algunos de ellos les gusta que tú les hables, pero no pueden responder. Son almas luchando por su regreso, así que permanecen aquí vagando sin rumbo —Miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, hacia las almas, suspirando—. Pero empiezan a olvidar quiénes son o por qué están aquí. Es en verdad triste. Si se hubieran ido a la primera oportunidad, se les habría asignado otro cuerpo y otra vida en lugar de esta existencia sin sentido.

Me acerqué y me senté en la silla frente a ella.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — Pregunté, sorprendida de que alguien tan pequeño pudiera saber mucho más que yo sobre las almas que he visto toda mi vida.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que él no quería que yo tuviera miedo. Ellas le temen, como puedes ver, y no quería que yo le tuviera miedo. Y creo que, tal vez, no quería que yo me convirtiera en algo como ellas.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de averiguar de quién hablaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién es él?

Frunció el ceño y las almas que se habían reunido en la habitación se desvanecieron.

—Tienen miedo de él, como he dicho. Es lo único que recuerdan, porque fue la última cosa que vieron mientras estaban vivos. Tonto, de verdad, eso no es culpa suya. Simplemente les había llegado su hora. —Me quedé helada ante sus palabras y me aferré al brazo de la silla en la que me encontraba sentada en busca de apoyo.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar en mi pecho mientras preguntaba:

—¿A qué te refieres con "su hora"?

Ella me miró un momento y luego susurró:

—Era su tiempo designado para morir. Al igual que el mío, que llegará pronto. Me lo dijo. No se suponía que me lo dijera, pero puede romper las reglas si quiere. Nadie puede detenerlo. Al final, es su decisión.

Tragué mi mal genio ante la mención de la pequeña niña al hablar sobre su muerte.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Pregunté otra vez.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No te pongas tan triste. Dijo que este cuerpo que tengo, está enfermo, y una vez que me muera, voy a conseguir un cuerpo nuevo y una nueva vida. Las almas no están obligadas a vagar por la Tierra. Solo aquellas demasiado asustadas para seguir, son dejadas aquí para vagar. Si eliges dejar la Tierra, regresarás en un cuerpo nuevo y en una nueva vida. Tú alma será, sin embargo, la misma. Él me dijo que el hombre que escribió mis libros favoritos, Las crónicas de Narnia, dijo que "Tú no eres un cuerpo. Tú tienes un cuerpo. Tú eres un alma." —Ella sonrió ante la idea, como si fuera brillante.

Respiré hondo, para tranquilizarme antes de preguntar una vez más.

—¿Quién es "él"?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿El autor? C.S. Lewis.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, el "él" que te ha dicho todo esto. El "él" al que las almas tanto le temen. —Frunció el ceño y se volvió para irse—. No, por favor, espera… necesito saber quién es. —Le rogué.

Volteó para atrás, mirándome y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hasta que te llegue la hora, no puedes saberlo. —Se fue.

Sostuve el libro, "Donde viven los monstruos", en mis manos, lista para leer cuando los niños se presentaran, pero no vino con ellos. Forcé una sonrisa y un tono alegre al leer las palabras que recordaba de mi infancia.

Varios niños pidieron otros libros cuando terminé y, aturdida, tomé cada libro fuera de la estantería y les leí los que me pidieron hasta que las enfermeras insistieron en que era hora de regresar a sus cuartos para la cena. Después de varios abrazos y "gracias", me dirigí de nuevo por los pasillos. Esta vez no me molesté en sonreírle a las almas. Ellas no me podrían ayudar.

Estoy bastante segura de que la única que podría, era la pequeña niña que había hablado con "él" y en el fondo me temía, que yo sabía exactamente quien era "él" y qué era lo que hacía.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —Gaara anunció mientras paseaba por la sala de mi casa a las siete de la noche.

Me asomé desde el libro de texto abierto sobre la mesa y le sonreí. Ver a Gaara ayudó a aliviar el vacío dentro de mí. Se inclino, me besó en los labios suavemente y luego dejó un folleto frente a mí, en la mesa.

—¿Gatlinburg, Tennessee? —Pregunté, leyendo el folleto frente a mí con la imagen de una montaña nevada con un telesilla y las calles festivamente iluminadas.

Sonrió y se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

—Todo un fin de semana de esquí y compras. Mis abuelos tienen una cabaña allí a la que vamos cada año en esta temporada. Hablé con Hinata y ella tiene el visto bueno por parte de su padre. Él cubriría los gastos del viaje de ella y Naruto, y mis padres quieren agradecerte por todo el trabajo duro que hiciste al ayudarme a sacar una A+ en Oratoria. —Sonrió con malicia—. Y porque sabían que yo no iría a menos que tu fueras también.

Irme de vacaciones a esquiar no era algo sobre lo que quería pensar en estos momentos. Emocionalmente, apenas podía sostenerme y necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke. Simplemente no podía entender cómo iba a encontrarle exactamente.

—Wau. —Forcé una sonrisa.

Él tomó mi falsa sonrisa como un estímulo y abrió el folleto. Comenzó a hablar sobre todas las cosas que se podían hacer en la cima de la montaña. Yo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, pensando en cómo podría decirle que no, cuando mi madre entró.

—Hola, Gaara, ¿Has comido? Traje a casa comida china de la reunión con mi agente literario. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hambre? —preguntó.

—Estoy muerto de hambre. —dijo Gaara con entusiasmo.

—No, gracias. —Respondí.

Pensar en comida me revolvió el estómago. Me di cuenta de que Leif le hablaba a mi madre sobre el viaje a esquiar y me entró pánico, tratando de pensar en alguna manera de detenerlo.

—Oh, eso sería perfecto, Sakura. La tía Harumi nos ha pedido ir al rancho por Acción de Gracias, pero odiaría volver a llevarte allí para que seas testigo del llanto de su primer día de Acción de Gracias sin Kenta. Ella me necesita y yo podría ir si tú pasaras las vacaciones en las montañas con tus amigos. No me sentiré como que estas sufriendo. Eso es simplemente perfecto. Gaara, gracias. Tengo que llamar a tus padres esta noche para conseguir más detalles. Quiero enviar dinero, sin embargo, no me gusta la idea de que tus padres paguen por ella.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no, señora¡ Eso no es necesario. Ellos quieren pagar. Ha sido una respuesta a sus oraciones con mis calificaciones de Oratoria este año. No podrían haber pagado por un mejor tutor. —Me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y luego sonrió a mi madre con cortesía.

Lo planeaban como si ya fuera un hecho. Mamá no iba a decirme que no, o a cuestionármelo. No tenía escapatoria, a menos que quisiera herir, no solo a Gaara, quien no lo merecía, sino también a Hinata. Ella, sin duda, parecía emocionada por el viaje y, aunque todo lo que yo quería hacer era buscar a Sasuke, no podía. Por el momento, no estoy segura sobre cómo comenzar. Mi plan había llegado a un interrumpido registro de trayectos.

En un súbito estallido de esperanza buscaría en Ebay boletos para Cold Soul pensando que, tal vez, si fuera al concierto, podría verlo y saber que él era real. Podría acabar con todos estos temores revolviéndose dentro de mí, de que él era algo que yo no podía tener o tocar. Incluso, si pudiera comprarme los boletos, no podría financiarme el costo del viaje para llegar a las próximas fechas de sus próximos conciertos.

—Supongo que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer mañana. —dijo mamá alegremente.

No tenía idea a lo que se refería. La miré fijamente y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ir a comprar tu equipo para la nieve, tontita. Vas a necesitar ropa de invierno también. ¡Oh, esto va a ser muy divertido! Estoy tan emocionada. Ustedes dos hagan su tarea y yo iré a llamar a Harumi y le haré saber que estaré allí en Acción de Gracias. —Mamá nos dejó y Gaara se dio la vuelta, sonriendo triunfante, con una caja de arroz frito en una mano y los palillos en la otra.

—Ella es más que genial, lo juro. Los padres de Naruto dieron una pequeña pelea. Ella fue tan fácil —Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse frente a la mesa—. Será mejor que llames a Hinata y le cuentes las buenas noticias antes de que empecemos. Está esperando saber las noticias —Asentí con la cabeza y alcancé el teléfono.

Iba a tener que actuar emocionada por el bien de Gaara, y el de ella. El teléfono sonó una vez antes de que un intenso chillido estallara en la otra línea.

—Por favor, di que ella dijo que sí, por favor, por favor, por favor. —La voz de Hinata cantó desde la otra línea.

—Dijo que sí. —Le respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa a Gaara.

—¡FANTABULOSO! Vamos a pasárnosla tan bien. De compras en la nieve. ¿Qué tan romántico es eso? Quiero decir ¿Hay realmente algo mejor que la nieve sobre las pequeñas calles llenas de tiendas? No, no lo hay. Sin embargo, te advierto en este momento que no pondré mi pie en un esquí. De ninguna manera. Quiero ir de compras, no a visitar la sala de emergencias ¿Tú vas a esquiar? —Miré a Gaara, quien obviamente podía escuchar la voz desde el teléfono.

Asentía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No creo que tenga elección. —Respondí.

—Uf, bueno, yo sí, y no lo haré. Quiero decir, te caes y tu trasero queda completamente húmedo. De ninguna manera. No lo haré.

Gaara se rio entre dientes.

—Llevarás puesto un traje de nieve Hinata, eso mantiene tu trasero seco. —Gritó en voz alta.

—Lo que sea, sigo sin hacerlo. Oh, tengo que llamar a Naruto y decirle. Tenemos que ir a comprar verdadera ropa de invierno. Vas a tener que hacer a un lado tu servicio comunitario por una tarde o quizá dos. ¡De acuerdo, bien! Hablaré contigo mas tarde. —Colgó.

Cerré mi teléfono y lo puse sobre la mesa.

—Será un poco difícil vivir con ella las próximas dos semanas. —dije, bromeando.

Gaara asintió.

—Creo que tienes razón —Se recostó en su silla—. Así que dime, ¿Qué paso con ese servicio comunitario?

No quería hablar con él acerca de esto. Miré hacia abajo, en el bloc de notas frente a mí.

—Bueno, estoy trabajando como voluntaria en el hospital. Hoy leí libros a los niños. —

Esperaba que esa fuera toda la información que él necesitaba. Levanté la vista, mirándolo y la admiración en sus ojos me hizo sentir como una terrible persona. No había ido como voluntaria porque estuviera preocupada por otros. Había ido a encontrar respuestas.

Sin embargo, había encontrado todas las respuestas que me era posible conseguir allí. Ella había sido solo una niña, pero había hablado como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería. Pensé en mañana hablar con las personas mayores que sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para ver si alguno de ellos me decía si había visto a ese "él" al que se refería.

—Eres una chica especial, Sakura Haruno, y yo soy increíblemente afortunado. —dijo Gaara, mirándome con una emoción en sus ojos que yo no merecía.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, soy tan normal como las demás. Confía en mí. Ahora, vamos a terminar algunos deberes —Necesitaba cambiar el tema antes de romper en llanto y admitir qué clase de horrible persona era yo realmente.

Usé a Gaara como consuelo y lo tuve por tanto tiempo. Ahora, utilizaba gente enferma para encontrar a Sasuke. ¿Me detendría ante algo para encontrarlo? ¿El amor debe ser tan intenso?

—Bien, esta semana nos enfrentamos a la desafiante pregunta: ¿Deberían los estudiantes de secundaria apoyarse en la ayuda de beber café por las mañanas? Realmente profundo ¿eh? —Dejé escapar una risa que no sentía y alcancé mi portátil.

—Creo que tenemos que buscar esta. Porque por lo menos yo pienso que el café es el néctar de los Dioses y, sí, lo necesitamos desesperadamente. Sin embargo, estoy pensando que tu profesor opina diferente.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—Odio esta cosa, así que no soy de ayuda. ¿Realmente crees que el Internet va a tener información sobre esto?

Lo miré al presionar la tecla enter.

—Um, sí, lo creo. Tendremos los argumentos de los grupos preocupados por la salud y los argumentos de Starbucks, ambos en nuestras manos en tan solo un segundo.

Gaara se inclinó, miró la pantalla, y sonrió.

—Genial, así que, ¿De qué lado debo estar para este discurso?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Las calles están decoradas con luces navideñas en todos los árboles. Los escaparates engalanados con la alegría de las fiestas. Las calles olían a chocolate caliente y las tiendas de dulces que exhibían caramelos de bastones, se llenaban en cada esquina. La nieve se derretía perezosamente y se pegaba a los abrigos a medida que caminabas por las calles.

Naruto llevaba cinco bolsas en sus manos, llenas de compras de Hinata. Una brisa helada retumbaba en mi adormecida nariz. Escondí mi barbilla en la bufanda que había envuelto alrededor de mi cuello repetidas veces. No estaba acostumbrada a este clima. Nuestros inviernos en Florida, nunca tenían este frío. Gaara me atrajo hacia su lado.

—Vamos a ese café y pidamos algo que nos ayude a entrar en calor.

—Buena idea. Necesito un descanso de estas bolsas y estoy bastante seguro de que Hinata no encontrará nada allí para comprar.

Me reí de Naruto a través de la bufanda que cubría mi boca. Señalé las bolsas, mirándolo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Sabes que puede encontrar cualquier cosa en cualquier tienda en donde entremos. Hasta ahora, hemos estado en cinco tiendas y tienes en tus manos cinco bolsas.

—Como sea. —dijo Hinata, con un gesto de su peluda mano enguantada—. ¿Para qué están todas estas pequeñas y lindas tiendas, si no es para comprar cosas?

Gaara se río entre dientes detrás de mí y nos fuimos todos a una mesa. Suspiré cuando el calor de la cafetería parecía descongelarme la nariz congelada. Era la única parte del cuerpo que no había sido capaz de cubrir.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Gaara, quitándose la bufanda y colgándola junto a su gran abrigo negro, en el respaldo de la silla junto a mí.

—Un Latte caramelo con crema batida. —Contesté.

Se dio la vuelta y se unió a Naruto en el mostrador y miré a Hinata.

—Siento mi nariz como si hubiera sido enterrada en la nieve. —Me quejé y la froté con las manos enguantadas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la suya también.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Ahora que estoy aquí y no centrada en las compras, me siento adormecida.

Empecé a decir algo más, cuando noté un alma junto al cajero, observando a las personas con una expresión confusa. Ahora sabía lo que eran y por qué siempre se veían tan perdidos y confundidos, me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo para ayudarlos.

Pudieron haber vivido más vidas si hubieran seguido adelante. En cambio, el miedo les había retenido y todo lo que podían aspirar era a vagar, perdidos.

—¿A quién estás mirando como si tuvieras ganas de llorar? —

Preguntó Hinata, asomando la barbilla a lo largo de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Aparté mi vista del alma y le devolví la mirada

—No, simplemente estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. —

Hinata miró por encima del hombro, pero todo lo que vio fue a Naruto y Gaara caminando de regreso hacia nosotras, sosteniendo unas humeantes tazas de café. Bueno, al menos las de todos, menos la de Gaara, el suyo sería un chocolate caliente.

—Aquí vamos. Veamos si podemos hacer que la sangre helada en las venas se ponga de nuevo en marcha —dijo Naruto jovialmente, mientras dejaba el Latte de Hinata frente a ella.

Tomé el mío de Leif y le di un pequeño sorbo, necesitando tener un poco de calidez fluyendo a través de mí cuerpo. Hinata tomó la taza y la acercó a su nariz. Me reí y Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero se siente bien. —

Estudié mi taza y decidí que no me importaba lo tonto que se viera, quería calentar mi nariz también. El calor de la taza provocaba una sensación maravillosa.

—Ustedes, las chicas de Florida, exageran con un poco frío.

Hinata bajó la taza y miró a Gaara con incredulidad.

—¿Un poco de frío? ¿Estás loco? ¡Es como si estuviéramos bajo cero! —Gimió y regresó la taza hasta su nariz.

—Um, no. En realidad, allí afuera hay sólo diez grados. Ni siquiera se acerca.

Coloqué mi taza sobre la mesa.

—Um, yo diría que es mucho más frío que un poco de frío. —Hinata me sonrió por defenderla y le dedicó a Gaara una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El brazo de Gaara se deslizó alrededor de mí y me permití fingir que mi vida era normal: que amaba a Gaara y mi corazón no sufría daños irreparables, porque estoy enamorada de alguien que no podía encontrar y temía nunca volver a ver. La risa tintineante de mi mejor amiga y su felicidad al estar rodeada de amigos y de compras parecía tan normal. Podría fingir que esto era todo. Fingir que era feliz y pretender que un alma perdida no vagaba a través de la pared detrás de Naruto, buscando a alguien que pudiera tener la respuesta a su problema.

Nadie podía ayudarle ahora. Mi sonrisa falsa era difícil de mantener, pero lo hice, porque ignorar lo sobrenatural es lo que he estado haciendo toda mi vida.

—Estoy pensando en que no deberíamos salir esta noche. Quiero decir, sé que no es exactamente ideal pasar el rato en una cabaña con tus padres, Gaara, pero hace mucho frío allí. —Hinata fruncía el entrecejo, mientras miraba por la ventana en su lado de la Hummer, que los padres de Gaara habían alquilado, para que utilizáramos en nuestra estancia.

—Estamos dentro de un monstruo, bebé, no te preocupes. —Naruto se inclinó y besó el cuello de Hinata, haciéndola reír.

Observé el camino delante de mí, lejos de la feliz pareja a mi espalda.

—Naruto tiene razón, Hinata. Mis padres alquilaron este vehículo para poder desplazarse fácilmente en el clima helado. Además, el Pancake House no es algo que te quieres perder. Hay pilas de panqueques cubiertos en cualquier acabado que puedas imaginar. Estoy babeando sólo de pensarlo. —dijo Gaara, con una sonrisa.

—¡Uf! Voy a tener varios kilos de más cuando nos vayamos de aquí. Todo lo que hacemos es comer. Si me hacen entrar en unas de esas tiendas de dulce, creo que saldré corriendo en sentido contrario. —Hinata hizo un mohín desde el asiento trasero.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—O querrás probar todas las muestras que tienen.

Hinata le dio un puñetazo en el brazo bromeando.

—Oh, cállate. No me recuerdes mi debilidad y el daño que le he hecho a mis caderas.

—Me gustan tus caderas. —Respondió Naruto en un susurro ronco, que se podía escuchar claramente en la delantera.

—Bueno, ustedes dos, los haré caminar al restaurante si no se enfrían de nuevo. —Advirtió Gaara, noté su sonrisa en el espejo retrovisor.

Mantuve mi atención en la carretera, mientras la nieve que caía, parecía volverse más pesada. Me toqué el cinturón de seguridad y una pequeña puñalada de dolor me atravesó, mientras recordaba a Sasuke de pie en mi habitación del hospital, diciéndome que mi cinturón de seguridad había salvado mi vida. Sin embargo, mi madre había dicho que había sido expulsada por no llevar el cinturón de seguridad y no usarlo había salvado mi vida.

Hubiera sido aplastada si me hubiera quedado en el interior del coche. El recuerdo de un gran peso sobre mi pecho, dificultándome respirar, me golpeó. Estuve dentro del coche cuando por fin había dejado de rodar. Pensé que me iba a asfixiar por la pesadez sobre mí. Entonces, me habían sacado del auto y dejado en la hierba. El dolor había sido tan intenso que no podía abrir los ojos.

¿Cómo había salido del auto? Alguien me había sacado. Alguien me había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y me sacó del coche aplastado para dejarme a salvo en la hierba. Nunca había preguntado por el cinturón de seguridad otra vez.

Ahora, mientras conducíamos por la carretera helada de la montaña, poco a poco caí en la cuenta. La persona que me había sacado del accidente, tenía que haber sido la única persona que sabía que yo había estado usando mi cinturón de seguridad. ¿Por qué no le pregunté de nuevo? Olvidé que él sabía sobre mi cinturón de seguridad. Gaara se había presentado y me permití olvidar el accidente y los acontecimientos que condujeron a ello.

—¿Estás bien? — Gaara deslizó la mano a través de mi pierna y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

Oculte mi dolor y me giré para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sí. —

Asintió hacia los árboles cubiertos de nieve fuera de mi ventana.

—Es hermoso, ¿No?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque él tenía razón, lo eran, pero también, porque me dio una excusa para seguir con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad.

—¡GAARA! ¡CUIDADO! —

La voz de Naruto rompió la tranquilidad relajante de la Hummer, como una bala y Leif maniobró el vehículo fuera de la carretera y lo deslizó contra la ladera de la montaña antes de estar a punto de estrellarnos con un auto volcado frente a nosotros. Gaara abrió de golpe la puerta.

—¡Llamen al 911! —

Nos gritó y Naruto saltó del vehículo con él. Llegué a ciegas a mi bolso, sin querer quitar los ojos del humeante carro en caso de que las viera. Las almas que se alejaban de él, si el accidente había matado a los pasajeros. Sabría pronto si habrían muerto... ¿O no?

—Ha habido un accidente muy feo frente a nosotros. —

Oí la voz de Hinata detrás de mí y supe que había encontrado su teléfono y había hecho la llamada. Dejé caer mi bolso y me arrastré hasta el asiento de Gaara, para salir por su puerta, porque mi lado fue atascado contra la montaña.

Las chispas comenzaron a volar desde el coche y Naruto agarró el brazo de Gaara para alejarlo.

—No, hombre, detente. —dijo, y Gaara pareció debatirse en si debía tratar de ayudarles a salir o mantenerse a salvo.

Las chispas y el humo significaban que en cualquier momento el auto se prendería en llamas y posiblemente explotaría.

—RETROCEDAN. —Gritó Hinata, saltando fuera del coche y corriendo hacia nosotros con el teléfono en la mano. —La señora en el teléfono dice que retrocedan. El humo y las chispas son una mala señal y dijo que los paramédicos y camiones de bomberos se encuentran en camino, pero que no necesitan más accidentados, eso no ayudara en esta situación.

—Tiene razón, Gaara, vamos. Retrocede. — Gaara miró frenéticamente hacia mí.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el fuego aumentó y el coche frente nosotros ardió en llamas. Un grito hizo eco en mis oídos y me estremecí al pensar en las personas en su interior que yo no fui capaz de ayudar. Congelados por el horror, todos nos quedamos allí y miramos, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos.

Los lamentos de Hinata fueron amortiguados por la suave voz de Naruto. Los brazos de Gaara llegaron a mí alrededor y me apartó del calor de las llamas. Dejé que me alejara, pero no aparté los ojos del coche. Necesitaba ver si murieron.

—No mires, Sakura. —Pidió Gaara, en voz baja, en mi oído.

Él no entendía por qué tenía que ver y yo no podía decírselo. Entonces lo vi. Salió de la oscuridad y se dirigió directamente al fuego. Me liberé del agarre de Gaara y corrí hacia el fuego.

Estaba aquí. Sasuke estaba aquí.

—Sakura, ¡NO! —Llamó la voz de Gaara detrás de mí.

—¡DETENLA! —

Gritó Hinata, con voz de pánico, pero yo no podía parar. ¡Sasuke estaba aquí! Él estaba allí. El fuego no le haría daño. Ahora lo comprendía. Unos brazos aparecieron alrededor de mí y me hicieron retroceder mientras luchaba en contra de ellos.

—No, déjame, no puedo… ¡Tengo que llegar hasta allí! Tengo que ver —

Le rogué mientras luchaba contra los brazos de Gaara, sin apartar la vista del coche en llamas. Sasuke surgió con dos personas a su lado. Eran una pareja joven. Comencé a gritar mientras Gaara me abrazaba con fuerza en sus brazos, inflexible.

—Por favor, por favor, déjame ir. Tengo que ir. —

Le supliqué, viendo como Sasuke se detenía y me miraba. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, brillante en la oscuridad, mientras me veía luchar y gritarle desde los brazos de Gaara. Él estaba allí, tan cerca, y la gente a su lado miraba al coche en llamas del que acababan de escapar. Apartó la mirada y con un gesto de su mano, los tres desaparecieron.

Vi con horror cómo volvía la oscuridad. El coche seguía ardiendo y escuché los camiones de bomberos que se acercaban.

—Vamos, Sakura. Vuelve, bebé. —Susurró Gaara, en mi oído.

—Están muertos. —Le susurré, sabiendo por qué había venido Sasuke.

Gaara me atrajo hacia sí y me sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo. Lo dejé. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Nadie la tenía. Todo lo que veían era el vehículo en llamas. Acababa de ver la hermosa alma, que había robado mi corazón, emerger de la oscuridad y tomar las almas de las personas en el interior del coche en llamas. Él no era un alma normal. Siempre me había dicho que era diferente. Ahora comprendía lo que quería decir.

Él es diferente.

Su existencia era fría y solitaria. Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo y me estrujé contra el cuerpo de Gaara. Lloré con la comprensión de que a Sasuke nunca se le daría una oportunidad para enamorarse. Vivía dentro de la tristeza. Tenía que caminar de la mano con la muerte. Escuché la voz de Gaara tratando de consolarme, pero no podía aceptar sus palabras.

Nada de lo que dijo hizo que me sintiera bien. A Sasuke no se le dio una oportunidad para vivir y ser feliz. Mi respiración era entrecortada por los disparos de dolor através de mi corazón. Todo era demasiado. Tenía un límite y acababa de sobrepasarlo.

—No, señor, que no está herida. No estábamos lo suficientemente cerca cuando el vehículo se accidentó y todos llevábamos los cinturones de seguridad, tuve que maniobrar para salir de la carretera. Ella no puede con todo lo que vimos y... —La voz de Gaara se fue apagando.

Una voz desconocida habló desde detrás de mí.

—Tiene que ser ingresada y darle algunas medicinas para calmarla. Ese tipo de trauma emocional puede dejar efectos devastadores. —

Apreté mi cuerpo contra Gaara. No puedo ir al hospital ahora. No quería ver más almas enfermas o perdidas. Negué con la cabeza violentamente contra su pecho.

—Está aterrorizada y no puedo dejarla ir sin mí. No puedo dejarla. —

Oí a Gaara discutir.

—Se puede montar con ella, pero necesita un poco de atención médica. Esta no es una forma normal de tratar con algo así. La otra chica está manejándolo bien, pero ella parece estar perdida.

—Bien, pero no voy a apartarme de ella. —dijo Gaara, con firmeza en su voz.

—No quiero ir a un hospital. —dije, presa del pánico.

Me aparté de Gaara, tratando de escapar, así podría correr hacia una persona segura, alguien que no me obligara a ir. Nadie entendía lo que yo había visto. Lo que había visto esta noche.

—No, no. —

Escuché las protestas de Gaara y pensé por un momento que me hablaba a mí, pero después sentí el pinchazo de una aguja y el mundo fue nebuloso, antes de volverse negro.

—No, le dieron un tranquilizante para noquearla. Intenté detenerlos, pero sucedió antes de que pudiera evitarlo. —Escuché la voz de Gaara en la oscuridad.

—He llamado a su madre y se ha preocupado muchísimo. Le dije que no viniera. Nos iremos de aquí en unas pocas horas. —La voz de la madre de Gaara sonaba preocupada.

—¿Cómo están Hinata y Naruto? —

Preguntó, antes de que los dedos de Gaara suavemente acariciaran mi brazo. Sabía que era su tacto.

—Ambos están muy bien. Hinata está bien. Está muy preocupada por Sakura. Le aseguré que está descansando. —Hubo unos minutos de silencio. D

ejé que la caricia de Gaara me confortara. Ayudándome a luchar contra el horror que a duras penas podía contener. Sabía que era el dolor que me esperaba, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

—Cariño, ¿Es siempre tan inestable? Sé que fue una cosa horrible de presenciar, pero no para que enloquezca completamente, bien ¿Crees que tiene algunos problemas mentales de los cuales pueden no ser conscientes? —

Gaara no dijo nada al principio, y me pregunté si negaba con la cabeza o se encogía de hombros. Le oí suspirar.

—No sé, mamá. —dijo en voz baja.

Gaara siempre parecía completamente ciego a mis problemas. Siempre me había preguntado si notaba la manera en que yo presenciaba y veía cosas que él no podía ver. Luego, mis cambios de humor, que él siempre parecía pasar por alto. Tal vez había visto más de lo que yo me había dado cuenta. Una oleada de pánico me apretó el pecho cuando noté que podía estar perdiendo a Gaara también.

Esta vez no sería capaz de ignorar mis serios problemas. Yo no era normal. Nunca lo había sido.

—Puede que tengas que pensar sobre tu relación con ella. No es saludable involucrarse con alguien que es emocionalmente vulnerable. La gente que es débil emocionalmente puede ser peligrosa. —La mano de Gaara dejó de acariciar mi brazo.

—No pedí tu opinión. No digas cosas como esas sobre Sakura nunca más. ¿Me entiendes? No hay nada malo con ella que sea peligroso o nocivo. Sólo siente más que otros. —Pensé en lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke y no podía discutir con él.

Sentía más profundamente de lo que era normal.

—Lo siento, cariño. No debería haber dicho nada, pero es la preocupación de una madre, eso es todo. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Asegúrate de que ella lo sea.

Quería abrir los ojos y decir: "Escucha a tu madre. No soy buena para ti, Gaara" pero no lo hice.

Porque era egoísta y me encontraba asustada.


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia le pertenece a Abbi Glines :D**

* * *

Capítulo 15

No sé cuánto tiempo tardó el viaje de regreso a casa. El tiempo pasaba desapercibido para mí. No hay noche, ni día. Levantarse de la cama era casi imposible a veces. En mis sueños, Sasuke se encontraba allí. Sólo quería dormir. Hablar era algo para lo que simplemente no estaba preparada.

Había visto las preguntas y la preocupación en los ojos de Gaara en el vuelo a casa, pero no había hablado con él. No quise enfrentarme a él ahora que sabía que tenía problemas, aunque realmente no sabía cuáles eran. Piensa que estoy loca y ese no es mi problema.

Mi problema era que amaba a alguien a quien no podía tener. Veía almas que vagaban por la tierra perdidas y había sido atacada por un alma que tenía la intención de matarme. Yo era la única persona que recordaba que Sasuke Uchiha había ido a la escuela y si sacaba su nombre a colación otra vez, todo el mundo pensaría que realmente perdí la cabeza.

Así que, sí, he tenido problemas, pero no psiquiátricos. Tenía los sobrenaturales.

Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación me sorprendió y me volví para ver la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que era mi madre. Mi madre preocupada. ¿Cómo explicarle que estoy lastimada tan profundamente que no estoy segura de poder recuperarme? Faltaba algo en mi vida, algo que jamás conocí.

—Adelante. —Mi voz sonó ronca por falta de uso.

Mi madre abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza en el interior, como si evaluara la atmósfera antes de entrar.

—¿No irás a la escuela esta mañana? —

Preguntó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Olvidé qué día era, pero sabía que no estoy preparada para hacer frente a la escuela. Tampoco preparada para enfrentarme a Gaara o Hinata o Naruto. Tenía que permanecer en mi habitación y encontrar la fuerza dentro de mí para seguir viviendo. Negué con la cabeza y la pretensión de sonrisa dio paso a un ceño de preocupación, arrugas en su frente.

—Cariño, has perdido una semana de escuela hasta ahora. Te he permitido quedarte aquí, con la esperanza de que pudieras superar el trauma que has experimentado. Pero ahora me preocupa que no vayas a salir de aquí. He estado estudiando tus síntomas en Internet y tienes todos los signos de un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Tienes pesadillas horribles y gritas en tus sueños, gritando por Sasoke o Sanke … no puedo entender entre los sollozos. No sales de tu habitación y no aceptas llamadas o visitas. Cuando trato de hablarte es como si te ocultaras. No me estás escuchando.

Me quedé allí sentada, escuchándola. Sufría por tener el corazón destrozado, roto sin remedio, pero no iba a decírselo. Me quedé en silencio. Ella parecía tomar mi silencio como un estímulo.

—He hecho algunas llamadas y te conseguí una cita con una psiquiatra. Necesito que vayas a hablar con ella. Es muy buena y trabaja con los adolescentes exclusivamente. Está muy recomendada y no tienes que decirle a nadie que vas a verla. —Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de mi madre. Las apartó de golpe y dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado.

—Yo... la verdad es que debería haberte enviado hace años. Cuando eras pequeña hablabas de personas en las paredes. Pensé que era tu imaginación, pero ahora me pregunto si, de alguna manera, tienes alguna enfermedad y este trauma que has experimentado ha provocado algo. —Olfateó. —Te hablas a ti misma en la noche aquí. Te escucho hablarle a alguien. Cariño, necesitas ayuda. —

Asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que iba a aliviar su miedo. Ella se preocupaba mucho por mí y yo no podía explicar nada sin que pensara que estoy loca.

Sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, bueno. Te voy a dar algo de tiempo, pero hay que levantarse y tomar una ducha. Entonces vístete y vamos a ir a ver a la doctora Hiyori. Nos está esperando.

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo y vi que mi madre salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta como un recordatorio de que necesitaba levantarme. Había aceptado ir a ver a un psiquiatra. Mi madre perdería el dinero, pero yo sabía que tenía que ir, o ella tendría que ver a un psiquiatra, por la tensión que le provoco emocionalmente. Odiaba estar disgustándola, pero me parecía que no había una manera de salir de la desesperación que me consumía.

* * *

La enorme casa, de dos pisos, de estuco blanco, daba vista a lo largo del Golfo de México. Mi mamá ralentizó y se quedó mirando la casa, lo suficientemente grande como para contener al menos cinco familias cómodamente. Pero no era una casa para una familia. La alegre casa en la playa, era un lugar para sanar a las adolescentes que sufren de problemas psiquiátricos.

Eché un vistazo a mamá, me esperaba para dar el primer paso. Habíamos empacado mis cosas en silencio, después de que estuve de acuerdo con el psiquiatra, de que sufría un trastorno de estrés postraumático y necesitaba ayuda. Estuve dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa para salir de la oficina donde era obvio que ella realmente quería que cambiáramos personalidades o admitiera mi locura. Yo no era una psicópata y este parecía ser el diagnóstico que me dieron.

—¿Quieres hacer un par de llamadas antes de ir a instalarte? Una de las reglas es que no se puede tener el teléfono aquí. —La expresión de mamá me dijo que temía que la noticia de ningún teléfono iba a destrozarme.

Asentí, pensando en Gaara y Hinata. Tenía que hacerles saber dónde iba a estar por un tiempo. Mamá asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Voy a empezar a llevar tus maletas y a registrarte. —dijo las palabras con un pequeño hipo, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar.

Había manejado todo esto tan bien y ha sido tan fuerte, pensando que esto es lo que necesito. Estiré la mano y cogí la suya, apretándola con fuerza.

—Mamá, estoy bien. Creo que me va a ayudar. No te pongas tan sentimental. Todo va a estar bien. —Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sabía que tenía que mejorar para ella. Tenía que encontrar una manera de vivir con el agujero en mi pecho. Mamá subió las escaleras con las maletas en la mano y cogí el teléfono, marcando primero a Hinata.

—Bueno, todo el jodido tiempo veo tu nombre moviéndose por mi pantalla. ¡Por Dios, Sakura! Me has estado asustando. —Sonreí aliviada al escuchar su voz.

—Lo siento. —Tomé una respiración profunda. —He sido diagnosticada con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Estoy a la espera de ser ingresada en este centro de rehabilitación para personas con problemas similares. No puedo tener mi teléfono, pero me dijeron que podía recibir visitas, por si quieres venir a verme alguna vez.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y comencé a preguntarme si mi teléfono había colgado su llamada.

—Entonces, puedes mejorar... Quiero decir, ¿Te ayudarán? —Preguntó lentamente, sonando como si estuviera aterrorizada.

—Sí, pueden hacerlo. —Le dije para tranquilizarla.

Pero sabía que no me podía sanar. Nunca podría ser normal. Sólo quiero aprender a fingir, para que mis seres queridos no se preocupen por mí.

—¿Le has dicho a Gaara? —Su voz había perdido la alegría de antes, y odiaba que fuera mi culpa.

—No, te llamé primero. —

Con un suspiro irregular dijo:

—Te quiero. —

Sentí las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos por primera vez.

Yo también la quería.

—Llama a Gaara y te visitaré lo antes posible.

—Está bien. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós. —Presioné el botón para terminar la llamada y luego llamé a Gaara.

—Eh, tú. —dije, necesitando tranquilizarlo antes de asestarle la misma noticia que acababa de dar a mi amiga.

—Sakura. —Su voz sonaba tan aliviada como la de Hinata. —¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Espero que sí, Sakura, porque te extraño como loco. —Sonreí ante la calidez que su voz siempre me causaba.

—Tengo trastorno de estrés postraumático, Gaara. Fui a ver a un psiquiatra.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Te dará alguna receta para medicina? —En su voz sonaba el pánico.

—No exactamente. Tengo problemas para volver a la normalidad por el trauma que sufrimos. Ustedes lo manejaron normalmente. Yo no. Podría ser un desequilibrio químico, pero no están seguros. Estaré en un centro psiquiátrico por un tiempo. Se supone que me curaré aquí. No tendré mi teléfono, pero puedo recibir visitas.

Gaara parecía estar tomando una respiración profunda.

—¿Entonces podré ir a verte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

—Sí, puedes venir, y no estoy segura todavía.

—Siento mucho lo que te está sucediendo, Sakura. Lo siento mucho. — Su voz sonaba llena de dolor y culpa.

—Escúchame, Gaara. Estoy lidiando con esto, por las cosas que están mal conmigo. Lo que hemos visto sólo lo provocó. Voy a mejorar. — Necesitaba escuchar esa mentira, tanto como él.

Después de tranquilizarlo varias veces más, colgué el teléfono y dejé mi celular en el asiento del pasajero del coche. Mi bolso quedó en el asiento trasero, así que lo tomé y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, hasta mi nuevo hogar, al menos por ahora.

* * *

La sala de color amarillo pálido que me habían asignado contenía una pequeña ventana redonda con vistas a la playa. Abracé a mi madre en la planta baja hacía treinta minutos.

Recordándome que hacía esto por ella. Sería de gran ayuda para lidiar con sus miedos de mi locura. Y estar lejos de mi dormitorio, donde hay tantos recuerdos de la existencia de Sasuke, eso me ayudaría a encontrar una manera de vivir sin él.

Una señora mayor se quedó afuera en la arena, con una bolsa de lo que parecía pan, lanzándolo en el aire mientras las gaviotas volaban en círculos sobre su cabeza. O bien era una turista y no se daba cuenta de que le caía caca en la cabeza, o era una paciente psiquiátrico, demasiado loca como para preocuparse por el excremento de pájaro.

Me aparté de la oleada creciente de pájaros hambrientos y estudié la pequeña habitación de madera de por lo menos la mitad de una habitación regular. Teniendo en cuenta que este lugar ocupaba veinticinco pacientes a la vez, y diez enfermeras y dos médicos, las habitaciones no podrían ser demasiado grandes, incluso si la casa era de dos plantas.

Una cama individual se asentaba en el centro de la habitación con una pequeña mesa redonda, blanca, la cual sostenía una lámpara cubierta de conchas. Un solitario espejo ovalado colgaba en la pared en un armario con tres cajones. Un armario muy pequeño, sólo lo suficientemente grande como para colgar quince artículos y mantener tres pares de zapatos, estaba en la pared opuesta.

Se me permitió sólo una hora en mi habitación durante el día. Podría usarlo para estar aquí toda la hora, también podía no venir. Era su manera de mantener a los pacientes rodeados de otras personas. Evitar la depresión del aislamiento, era su regla de oro aquí.

Le eché un vistazo al pequeño despertador que había dejado sobre la mesa redonda. Ya había utilizado diez de mis minutos en mi habitación. Tenía que ir a pasear y ser vista, así tendría tiempo para volver más tarde.

Caminé por el pasillo y cerré detrás de mí. La pequeña llave que me habían dado seguía en mi bolsillo y cerré mi puerta con ella. Al parecer, no había motivos para preocuparse de los robos entre pacientes. No se permitía traer cualquier cosa de valor contigo, pero aquellos que sufrían de trastornos de la personalidad tomaban cualquier cosa y yo necesito mi ropa. Sólo había sido asignada una cantidad pequeña y necesitaba lo que tenía.

Una puerta se abrió por el pasillo y una niña con el pelo espeso, de color castaño, y enormes gafas redondas se me quedó mirando, y luego, rápidamente, estampó su puerta para cerrarla. Oí el seguro haciendo clic detrás de ella. Se asustó con facilidad y espanto. Debe de ser alguien que realmente sufre de Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático, ya que está aquí.

Me quedé mirando las otras puertas cerradas, preguntándome si todo el mundo en esta sala tenía el mismo trastorno. Si las noches iban a ser ruidosas, con gritos causados por pesadillas.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el salón principal, o lo que ellos denominan la Gran Sala. Allí era donde las televisiones interpretaban comedias y lo juegos de mesa eran jugados. No había ordenadores o Internet para los pacientes. Una enfermera me sonrió alegremente mientras caminaba con una cesta llena de aperitivos.

—Comeremos nuestra merienda pronto. Pásate por aquí y conseguirás algo para comer y conocer a algunos de los otros pacientes. Tenemos varios de tu edad. —Conocer adolescentes con trastornos psiquiátricos no era muy atractivo para mí.

Pero no dije nada. En su lugar, me dirigí a las puertas dobles de cristal que daban hacia el piso.

—No serás capaz de abrirlas. Se bloquean. Ya sabes, para nosotros, los locos podemos tener el salvaje capricho de comprobar si volamos. Aunque, me imagino que la arena amortiguaría el golpe. —Me di vuelta para ver a una chica joven con el pelo teñido de rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Lo tenía peinado en dos coletas en la cima de su cabeza. Llevaba labial rojo brillante, que contrastaba con su piel pálida.

—Gracias. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema. Si deseas salir y disfrutar de la playa puedes pedir que una enfermera te acompañe. Les gusta tener una excusa para salir a la calle. —

Recordé la señora alimentando a las aves. Sola. Realmente no quiero saber quién era, por lo que una vez más asentí y dije:

—Gracias. —Inclinó su rostro delgado de lado a lado y actuó como si estuviera examinando algo más espectacular.

—No estás loca, ¿verdad? —

No esperaba que esta chica extraña hiciera tal observación precisa. Después de todo, los médicos, todos creían que necesitaba ayuda. Me encogí de hombros, sin saber cómo responder.

—Bueno, parecen pensar que lo estoy. —Arqueó sus rubias cejas.

—Pueden equivocarse. Lo han estado antes. —

Me pregunté si se refería a sí misma. Miré a la enfermera, sentada detrás de un escritorio de trabajo en un ordenador portátil. No parecía reaccionar a la acusación de que había gente aquí que no era loca.

—Ayame sabe que es verdad. Pero no lo va a admitir. ¿Ves a la enfermera Ayame? —La rubia sonreía a la enfermera, quien levantó la vista y rodó los ojos con cariño y volvió a escribir.

—Ella lo sabe, pero está demasiado ocupada en Twitter para admitirlo. —

La enfermera se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas a la pila de papeles que había a su lado antes de mirar a la rubia de nuevo.

—Estoy revisando medicamentos y resultados de pruebas.

—Bla, bla, bla. No dejes que te engañe, ella es una adicta de Twitter. Por eso esta todo el jodido tiempo pegada allí. —La enfermera le disparó una mirada de advertencia.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, por favor. Perderás diez minutos de tu tiempo de habitación si no tienes cuidado.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y me miró.

—Como he dicho, no siempre tienen la razón por aquí. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Estás muy sana. No tienes los demonios en tus ojos, como la mayoría de la gente de aquí. —

Se puso de pie y se estiró, mostrando un muy pálido y plano estómago. Tenía una gran barra negra a través de su ombligo.

—Soy Ino, por cierto. —Alargó su brazo, extendiéndola hacia mí, cuando fui a sacudirla, ella retiro la mano. —Regla número uno, no estreches la mano de nadie. Este lugar está lleno de locos.

Sonreí.

—Supongo que no eres uno de ellos.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Oh no, yo estoy tan jodida como ellos creen. —

Comenzó a pasear y golpeó los papeles en los que la enfermera tenía a su lado mientras pasó por allí.

—No Twitees demasiado, Ayame, es malo para los ojos. Es una estupidez.

—Diez minutos, Ino. —dijo a la enfermera, sin levantar la vista.

Ino miró hacia atrás y me guiñó un ojo.

—No les gusta las malas palabras, así que si tienes una boca de marinero necesitas dominarla.

—Veinte minutos, Ino. —dijo la enfermera de nuevo, todavía centrada en la pantalla.

Ino soltó una carcajada de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el comedor

La enfermera me miró.

—Ino es definitivamente un caso especial. Aprenderás a no hacerle caso. Es hora de la merienda en el comedor, poder si quieres comer algo y conocer a otros pacientes.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, pero no estoy muy hambrienta. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí y ver la televisión? —

La enfermera Ayame asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. Me acurruqué en un sillón y me quedé mirando fijamente a la pantalla de televisión, sintiéndome más sola que nunca.

* * *

.

.

.

Volví (:, JHAJHA. Lamento si los caps 13 y 14 se me fueron algunos nombres originales, ahorita los reviso xD! Es que fue un día ajetreado u.u si se habrán dado cuenta ni siquiera N/A puse :/, así como estaban los guarde y los subí rápido :P!.

Hoy termino de subir todos los caps de "Existence" y luego empezamos con "Predestined" :D


	16. Chapter 16

La historia le pertenece a Abbi Glines.

* * *

Capítulo 16

El comedor era una gran habitación con cinco largas mesas en las que se sentaban diez personas en cada una. Un buffet al estilo cafetería se encontraba ubicado donde las enfermeras llenaban los platos de los pacientes. Esta era la única habitación con ventanales grandes.

Básicamente todo el muro sur se encontraba cubierto por ventanales enmarcados con vista a la playa. Le di las gracias a la enfermera que me entregó la bandeja de color rojo brillante llena de macarrones con queso que parecían bastante comestibles, tiras de pollo asado, una ensalada César, judías verdes, un panecillo de trigo grande, y una pequeña porción de algún tipo de crema que ya sabía que no probaría.

Las mesas más cercanas a las ventanas parecían ser las más populares, ya que se encontraban completamente llenas, y algunos pacientes discutían sobre lugares específicos. Decidí sentarme en una de las mesas lejos de las ventanas. No quería tener que lidiar con problemas si me sentaba en el asiento codiciado de alguien. Tomé una taza de plástico llena de té helado y me dirigí hacia la última fila de mesas.

—Probablemente quieras ir a buscar algo de esa azúcar. El té no tiene nada de dulce, y así es simplemente desagradable. —

Una chica con el pelo fibroso de color marrón, y grandes ojos marrones, se quedó allí de pie con el ceño fruncido hacia la taza en mi mano. Sus dientes parecían sobresalir un poco y tenía la nariz cubierta de pecas. Me recordó a alguien que podrías encontrarte en alguna granja de por allí.

—Oh, eh, gracias, pero yo no tomo azúcar en mi té helado. —Le expliqué y, frunció la nariz.

—Entonces debes ser de Florida. No entiendo porque continúan actuando como si fueran del norte. Ustedes están más al sur de lo que estamos en Mississippi, y nosotros sabemos que el té helado necesita azúcar.

Me costó entender su acento, pero le sonreí y me giré hacia la mesa que había elegido, pero me di cuenta de que ahora habían otros dos ocupantes: la chica con el grueso cabello marrón que había cerrado la puerta y se había encerrado adentro luego de haberme visto, e Ino.

Vacilé y me pregunté si tal vez debería ir a sentarme en otra mesa, cuando Ino me lanzó una sonrisa desafiante. Me imaginé que era mejor seguir con mi plan.

Ino esperaba que me fuera a otro sitio, y no quería que pensara que me daba miedo. Me sorprendía un poco que estuviese sentada con la chica hiperactiva. Ino no parecía la clase de persona que le agradaría a alguien nerviosa y llena de miedo.

—No estarás pensando en sentarte con esas dos, ¿verdad? —La chica de vaquera me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No veo por qué no.

Se echó a reír.

—Porque Ino es una loca, por eso. Es una completa Looney Toons, te lo digo. —

Me mordí para evitar sonreír por el hecho de que este lugar era para enfermos mentales. ¿Acaso no todos eran un poco Looney Toons en este lugar?

—Um, gracias, pero ya conocí a Ino y no parece tan mal. —

La chica junto a mí se me quedó mirando, como estudiándome cuidadosamente.

—No eres esquizofrénica, ¿cierto? Porque tengo que saberlo. No me siento cómoda alrededor de los esquizofrénicos. —Miré a Ino y me pregunté si era eso lo que ella era.

¿Tenía esquizofrenia?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, tengo trastorno de estrés postraumático.

Ella sonrió.

—Ah, bueno, puedo lidiar con eso. Son fáciles de manejar. Yo soy bipolar. Mamá me trajo por haberme intentado matar.

Me puse rígida, mirando a esta amigable persona con aspecto agrícola de niña inocente, preguntándome cómo alguien como ella podría intentar acabar con su vida.

—¿Por qué? —Me oí preguntar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—A veces me siento tan triste que suena bien. —dijo esto con mucha seriedad, y me estremecí.

Nunca me di cuenta que habían chicos de mi edad que parecían normales, pero que por dentro luchaban con mucho más. Coloqué mi bandeja en la mesa, al otro lado de la morena.

—Fue bueno hablar contigo, —dijo la chica de campo, sonriendo.

—¿No vas a sentarte a mi lado, Henrietta? ¿Por qué, Henrietta? Creo que mis sentimientos están heridos. Puedo sentir la necesidad de llorar aquí, delante de la maldita cafetería. —dijo Ino, sonriendo a la chica de campo.

—Déjala en paz. —Siseó la tupida morena antes de meterse una cucharada llena de macarrones con queso a la boca.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa a la tupida morena.

—Es muy divertido burlarse de Henrietta. A veces, incluso puedes hacerla decir "he tenido suficiente de tus habladurías. Ahora déjame en paz antes de que te delate." —Ino imitó perfectamente el habla de Henrietta.

La tupida morena sonrió y tragó su bocado de comida.

—¿Así que no estás loca? Yo soy Koko, siento lo de antes, pero no me gusta mucho conocer a los locos nuevos que ingresan. Estoy suficientemente loca, y no necesito más loqueras a mí alrededor. Es extraño que pase tanto tiempo alrededor de Ino. —Ino sonrió y sacó la lengua, que también tenía una barra en ella, pero de plata.

Me sorprendí por cómo lucía su lengua y ella rió a carcajadas.

—Relájate. Sakura. No muerdo, al menos no a otras personas. —Se rió de su comentario al igual que su compañera. —Le dije a Koko que no se estresara tanto por ti. Que ya te había visto, y que no había nada malo en ti. Pero eres interesante. No logramos comprender qué es lo que ellos creen que tienes.

Moví la comida en mi plato, pero nada me llamó la atención.

—Trastorno de estrés postraumático —dije, mirándola.

—Ah, así que piensan que has tenido un trauma y que te afectó. Lo que es realmente malo, ya que sabemos que no estás loca. ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir que te enviaran aquí? —Preguntó Koko antes de introducir otra cuchara llena de macarrones con queso a su boca.

Miré a las enfermeras que ya habían comenzado a patrullar las mesas laterales.

—Eso no es algo de lo que realmente quiero hablar. —

Cogí mi rollo, con la esperanza de que si comenzaba a llenar mi boca, dejarían de esperar que hablara.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio un codazo a Koko.

—Mira a Umiko. Está a punto de atacar a Kim por tocar el plato. ¡Ah, maldita sea! Es esa enfermera Ayame. Se está llevando a Umiko para que busque otro plato y se lave las manos. —Ino sonrió hacia mí. —Umiko es el mejor tipo de enfermo mental para molestar.

—Ella tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. —Koko terminó, sonriendo.

Al parecer, los pobres problemas de Umiko eran una cuestión de entretenimiento. Ino tiró del anillo de su lengua con los dientes.

—Mierda divertida. —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Diez minutos mañana, Ino. —la voz de la enfermera Ayame vino detrás de mí.

Koko entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces eso cuando sabes que puede oírte?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Porque puedo. O porque no me gusta ir a mi cuarto sola. Tú sabes que las voces en mi cabeza son muy altas cuando estoy sola. —Ino me dirigió una sonrisa y le dio un mordisco a su pastel de crema.

* * *

Me sentí aliviada al llegar a la cama. Después de la cena había sido enviada a salas de reuniones para "Tiempo de Discusión", lo que significaba que animaban a todos a hablar. No quería hablar. No tenía nada que decir. Se había vuelto tan aburrido, que me encontré a mí misma buscando almas errantes con la mirada.

Después de que ninguna diese señales por horas, me di cuenta de que no había visto una desde que puse un pie en la casa. Al parecer, a las almas les asustaba este lugar. No podía culparlas. Afuera podía escuchar las olas rompiendo, y esperaba que fuera el único sonido que escuchara esta noche.

Justo en ese momento escuché un grito ahogado. Me estremecí y me hundí en la cama. No era que me dieran miedo, pero sufría por ellos. En verdad trataban con cosas que no podía comprender. Otro grito hizo eco en el pasillo. Alguien había abierto la puerta y soltó su terror. Miré de nuevo a mi puerta para asegurarme de haberla bloqueado. Una enfermera hablaba con el gritón y varias puertas se abrieron y cerraron.

—Nunca voy a poder dormir. —Murmuré en la oscuridad.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana para ver las olas rompiendo contra la costa, iluminadas por la luna. Las olas me recordaban la última noche que había pasado con Sasuke. Me salvó de las olas que intentaban quitarme la vida. Había estado lista para que sucediera, hasta que su brazo se envolvió a mí alrededor.

El dolor atravesó mi corazón y tuve que sentarme en la cama y apretar fuertemente mi estómago, con el fin de mantenerme en una sola pieza. Otro grito se escuchó a pocas habitaciones. Una lágrima ardiente corrió por mi rostro. Me encontraba sola, por primera vez en mi vida. Me acosté con las rodillas contra mi pecho y mis brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de ellas.

Mis párpados se volvieron pesados y los gritos comenzaron a ser ahogados de inmediato.

Lentamente me dejé llevar a mis sueños por la música que empezó a tocar. Luché para despertar de nuevo. La familiar tonada era mi canción de cuna. El cansancio del día y mi sensación de soledad parecían desaparecer a medida que la música se reproducía. La calidez de la voz de Sasuke llenó mi mente, y me dormí.

* * *

—Tienes un visitante y es delicioso, delicioso para lamerse los labios. —dijo Ino, pavoneándose en la biblioteca.

Estaba casi segura de que ella nunca había dedicado un momento a mirar la copia de cuero gastado de Orgullo y Prejuicio que había encontrado entre los estantes de libros que cubrían las paredes.

—¿Tengo un visitante? —

Tenía que ser Gaara.

—Gracias. —Me levanté y seguí a Ino de nuevo a la gran sala, donde todas las visitas tenían que llevarse a cabo.

El ceño fruncido de Gaara se esfumó cuando me vio venir hacia él. Una sonrisa disminuyó la línea de preocupación en su frente.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido. —Le susurré, con la esperanza de que la emoción en mi voz no fuese tan evidente.

—Sakura. —dijo, caminando y tirando de mí en un abrazo feroz.

Me aferré a él con fuerza, tratando de no llorar.

—Te extraño, Sakura, mucho. —dijo contra mi pelo, y nos quedamos sosteniéndonos mutuamente hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta, y de mala gana me retiré.

La enfermera Ayame frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos zorra Twitter, esto es más entretenido que la mierda que tenemos que ver en la televisión. —Ino llamó desde su silla.

—Veinte minutos, Ino. —Respondió la enfermera Ayame con aburrimiento.

—Ya he perdido todo mi tiempo de mierda el día de hoy, Enfermera Ayame.

Ella la miró y señaló con el dedo hacia Ino.

—Veinte minutos mañana y te perderás todos los privilegios por una semana si dices otra mala palabra.

Ino rodó sus ojos y acarició el asiento a su lado.

—Ven con el Sr. Delicioso aquí para que pueda mirarlo —dijo con un ronroneo en su voz.

—Ino, anda a ayudar a la Enfermera Asuka con los preparativos del almuerzo.

Ino miró a Ayame y se levantó malhumorada.

—Iba a jugar limpio, ya sabes, Ayame. No eres divertida, en absoluto divertida. —Ino se lamió los labios al pasar frente de Gaara y me guiñó un ojo.

Apreté la mano de Gaara y lo llevé hasta el extremo de la gran sala, donde se podía ver televisión o jugar juegos de mesa. Siempre se encontraba vacía.

Gaara me observó con preocupación.

—¿Todas las personas de aquí son como ella? —Parecía traumatizado.

Me reí entre dientes y comencé a sacudir la cabeza, pero lo pensé mejor.

—No, pero no es la peor aquí. —Gaara todavía parecía horrorizado. Le sonreí—. Son muy entretenidos cuando te das cuenta de lo inofensivos que son. Me siento muy mal por ellos, Gaara. —Sacudí la cabeza. —De todos modos, dime acerca de la escuela, y de Hinata, y de ti. ¿Cómo están todos?

La cara de Gaara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa aliviada.

—Pareces mejor ya. —Tocó el lado de mi cabeza suavemente. —Dios, te he echado de menos.

—Yo también te extraño. Gracias por venir hoy. Necesitaba hablar con alguien del mundo exterior. Dime, ¿Cómo están todos?

Me dio una triste sonrisa.

—Estamos preocupados por ti. Te echamos de menos y hablamos de ti todo el tiempo. No esta ocurriendo absolutamente nada más. —

Quería decirle que también pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que pensaba en Sasuke. Lo había escuchado la noche anterior. Él había estado allí, en mis sueños.

—¿Trajiste mi trabajo escolar? —Le pregunté, mirando a la bolsa en sus manos.

—Oh, sí, aquí tienes. ¿En verdad puedes hacerla aquí? —Miró a las dos chicas que acababan de entrar y comenzaban a jugar al Monopolio.

Al parecer, tenían un desacuerdo y procedieron a meter el dinero del juego por debajo de sus camisas mientras gritaban. La enfermera Ayame corrió y empezó a romper la discusión desde arriba. Oí decirles cuánto tiempo a solas habían perdido.

—¿Por qué los mantienen amenazados a todos con el tiempo? ¿Es igual que el tiempo que se obtiene como castigo o algo así?

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Sólo tenemos una hora al día para estar solos en las habitaciones. Es un castigo para reducir tu tiempo. Tiempo a solas en tu habitación para escapar de todo esto es codiciado.

Gaara dejó salir un suspiro irregular y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no perteneces aquí, Sakura —dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Me encogí de hombros.

—El hecho de que no arrojo maldiciones a las enfermeras, ni trato con las voces en mi cabeza, no quiere decir que no estoy lidiando con mis propias cosas. —Asintió.

Su mano apretó la mía.

—Te amo. No voy a ir a ninguna parte —dijo en un susurro.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y le regalé una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —Quería decir algo más, pero sabía que no podía.

—Romeo, Romeo, ¿donde estás, que no te veo? —Ino llamó desde el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras con los brazos llenos de toallas.

Me reí en voz alta.

—Ella es inofensiva. —Le aseguré a Gaara, y luego pensé en ello un momento. —Bueno, quizás no inofensiva. Pero ella no implica daño alguno en estos momentos. —La mirada de espanto de Gaara regresó.

—¿Bloqueas tu puerta por la noche? —Me preguntó mirando a su alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que lo escucharan y vinieran por él.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Pero sólo porque hay muchos gritando y corriendo por la noche. Terrores nocturnos y cosas similares.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia mí.

—Por favor, date prisa y mejórate para que vuelvas a casa. Aquí no es donde perteneces.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Los gritos ahogados comenzaron inmediatamente después de que se anunció el apago de las luces. Me cubrí la cabeza y bloqueé el sonido. Había esperado todo el día para volver a la cama y caer en un profundo sueño en el que esperaba oír su música. Pensé en las veces que había cantado para mí y las horas que me había tenido y me había besado. Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y la música empezó. Luché por abrir mis ojos y encontrarlo en mi habitación. Él se encontraba allí. Lo podía sentir.

Su guitarra tocaba mi canción de cuna e intenté desesperadamente de abrir los ojos. Era como si un manto oscuro estuviese sobre mí, y no pudiese quitármelo. En lugar de ser presa del pánico, esto me calentaba. La tranquilidad de saber que Sasuke estaba conmigo era suficiente por ahora.

Su voz se unió al rasgueo de la guitarra. Sabía que andaba por aquí y que había venido por mí. Ya no me encontraba sola. Los sonidos amortiguados de los gritos y portazos cesaron, y todo lo que escuché fue la música que ayudó a llenar el vacío dentro de mí.

Quería girarme, hacer frente a la fuente de la música y arrojarme a sus brazos. Me quedé dormida, incapaz de luchar contra la somnolencia por más tiempo.

* * *

—¿No te sientes un poco sola Miss Popularidad? —Ino se paseaba por el pasillo hacia mi habitación cuando salí luego de una siesta de media hora.

Si no fuese por las noches cuando la música llegaba y Sasuke se encontraba conmigo, perdería la cabeza por la monotonía de este lugar.

—¿Tengo un visitante? —Le pregunté a Ino cuando volvía a su dormitorio.

—Sí. —dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

No había manera de que Ino tuviese un momento a solas hoy. Personalmente había escuchado a la Enfermera Ayame quitarle minutos por dos días, desde el desayuno. Alguien podría estar buscándola en pocos minutos.

Me dirigí escaleras abajo, ansiosa por ver quién había venido a verme. Me eché a correr en el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con Hinata, de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en forma defensiva.

—¿Te dijo Ino que tenías una visita? —Preguntó la enfermera Ayame, frunciendo el ceño y mirando detrás de mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, no queriendo delatar a Ino por ir a su habitación.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó.

Levanté las cejas y me encogí de hombros.

—Parece que volvió de nuevo aquí. —

La enfermera Ayame miró por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido, como si pensara que había perdido a Ino al regresar. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a escribir en el ordenador.

Hinata echó sus brazos a mi alrededor tan pronto como llegué hasta ella. Se sentía tan bien verla.

—Por favor, márchate conmigo. —Susurró en mi oído.

Me reí entre dientes.

—No puedo.

—Te ayudaré a salir. Chica, esta gente está loca, tienes que salir. —Me mordí la risa. —La chica, Ino, es una demente y no volvió a bajar las escaleras. Me encontraba mirándola. Si ella no volvía a bajar contigo de inmediato yo iba a subir para vengar tu muerte. —Me reí en voz alta un momento.

—Vamos por aquí y podremos hablar. —Le tomé la mano y la llevé donde me había sentado con Gaara dos días atrás.

Hinata volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras.

—Todavía no ha bajado. Tal vez tengas que decirle a la enfermera. —Susurró Hinata detrás de mí.

Me senté en una silla y señalé otra que había a mi lado.

—No, no le voy a decir nada a Ayame. Ino no es mala. A ella le gusta dejar una buena impresión. Es más acerca de la atención con ella. Y no quiero ser el que la delate. Me gusta y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera. He visto lo que hace a la gente que no le gusta. —Los ojos perlas de Hinata crecieron grandes y redondos. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. — Cosas que un matón de escuela podría hacer, no un asesino en serie, cálmate.

Hinata pareció relajarse un poco y cruzó las piernas delante de ella, luego se inclinó para mirarme de cerca.

—Por lo tanto, ¿Están siendo buenos aquí? ¿Ni los locos ni nadie te están maltratando? Porque si lo están haciendo, voy a hacerlos caer. No existe un enfermo mental por acá que vaya a meterse con mi chica. Yo te protegeré. —Su expresión feroz me calentó.

Le sonreí.

—Todos son agradables, pero gracias por el apoyo.

Ella miró por encima de mi hombro a la enfermera Ayame:

—Espero que las otras enfermeras presten más atención a los enfermos mentales que ella. ¿Sabías que está metida en Twitter?

* * *

.

.

.

Faltan 5 capítulos más x3!, Los subiré todos a lo largo del día para en la noche subir el primer capítulo de " Predestined"


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia le pertenece a Abbi Glines (:**

* * *

Capítulo 17

—Sakura. —La doctora Tsunade vino caminando hacia la habitación en donde me hallaba sentada jugando Monopolio con Ino, quien hacía trampa y Umiko, quien seguía mirando mal a Ino por hacer trampa.

—¿Sí señora? —Pregunté.

Le sonrió a las chicas y sostuvo en alto un portapapeles.

—Es hora de tu valoración. Por favor ven conmigo. —Descrucé mis piernas y me levanté del suelo.

—Oh mierda, disfrutaba jugar contigo Saku Ann, te van a decir que no eres una enferma mental y te enviarán a casa. —Ino me mostró su lengua perforada y me guiñó un ojo.

Había tomado la costumbre de llamarme Saku Ann en los últimos días. Era un poco molesto, pero no le veía el caso formar un problema por eso.

Forcé una sonrisa y seguí a la doctora. Aún no me encontraba lista para irme.

Sasuke había venido en la noche y temía que una vez que estuviera en casa me dejaría otra vez. Mi corazón dolía, recordándome que seguía vacío.

La doctora Tsunade abrió la puerta de su oficina y la sostuvo abierta para mí mientras entraba.

—Tendrás que ignorar el desastre en mi escritorio. He estado haciendo gráficos esta semana y se sale un poco de control aquí. —Me sonrió a modo de disculpa y caminó alrededor para situarse detrás de su escritorio.

—Por favor, siéntate. —dijo, señalando unos mullidos sillones de cuero negro detrás de mí.

Me senté en uno mientras la doctora Tsunade tomaba el portapapeles en sus manos. Deslizó por el puente de su nariz el par de gafas que colgaban de su cuello en una cadena de perlas.

—Aparentemente, Sakura; eres el paciente más saludable mentalmente que hemos tenido en un largo tiempo. Eres compasiva y te haces amiga de incluso los más duros casos que hemos tenido. Lo que solo refuerza el diagnóstico de que no estás mentalmente enferma. Entablar amistad con alguien como Ino Yamanaka no es fácil y Koko es su única amiga porque parece tener miedo de Yamanaka. Las evaluaciones de las enfermeras dicen que eres amable y que comprendes bien. Reaccionas en el modo en el que lo hace alguien quien entiende que está rodeada de enfermos mentales, y eres paciente con ellos. Eso no solo te hace una paciente muy agradable sino también una persona muy estable. —

La doctora Tsunade colocó el portapapeles en su escritorio y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas caer delicadamente en su pecho.

—El hecho básico es: no perteneces aquí.

Asentí, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con la doctora de que yo era un caso mental y que necesitaba quedarme.

La doctora Tsunade bajó la mirada.

—Estudié cuidadosamente las recomendaciones que fueron enviadas cuando fuiste recetada para estar aquí, para ayudarte a aprender cómo lidiar con el trauma que sufriste. Normalmente no estoy en desacuerdo de manera tan radical con las observaciones de otros doctores pero esta vez fuiste muy mal diagnosticada. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿Por qué, Sakura Haruno, te retiraste tanto en ti misma que tu madre tuvo que buscar ayuda médica?

Me tragué el miedo que crecía dentro de mí ante el pensamiento que sería enviada a casa hoy y esta noche no tendría a Sasuke. Necesitaba una razón para quedarme. Estudié de vuelta a la Doctora Tsunade y me pregunté si podría ser honesta con ella y la verdad me mantendría aquí.

Si le dijera que vi gente muerta, ¿Cambiaría su opinión? Empecé a hablar y una imagen de los ojos llenos de lágrimas de mamá cuando había venido a visitarme regresó a mi mente. Me extrañaba y se preocupaba por mí. La lastimaba, o bueno, más bien la enfermedad que ella pensaba que yo tenía la hería. Si admitía que veía almas, me etiquetarían de loca. Sería diagnosticada con todo un nuevo problema y mi madre sería consumida por la preocupación.

Tan solo trataría de ganar una noche más. Una oportunidad más de escuchar a Sasuke y esta vez lucharía contra el sueño que siempre me impedía verlo. Encontraría una manera de hablar con él.

—El accidente automovilístico me molestó y me confiné en mí misma porque no me gustaba pensar acerca de lo que había sido testigo. Estuve de acuerdo en venir aquí para hacer sentir a mamá mejor. Le asustaba la idea de que me iba a convertir en una solitaria. Mi estancia aquí ha sido aclaradora y siempre lo voy a apreciar. Las chicas de aquí son como yo, solo que ellas tienen enfermedades mentales que hacen que vivir una vida normal sea difícil. Siguen siendo personas. Siguen teniendo sentimientos y quieren ser aceptadas. He disfrutado conocerlas a todas. Tiene razón, no tengo una enfermedad mental como los otros pacientes, pero estar alrededor de ellos me ha ayudado a aprender a aceptar lo que atestigüé.

La doctora Tsunade sonrió.

—Bueno, eso sigue confirmando mi diagnóstico. Tú estás completamente sana en cuanto a salud mental y eres muy madura para tu edad. ¿Te gustaría llamar a tu madre y contarle que eres libre para irte a casa?

Este era mi momento para pedirle una noche más, necesitaba decir adiós. Necesitaba abrir mis ojos esta noche y verlo. No me podía ir hasta que no lo viera.

—Doctora Tsunade ¿Sería un problema si me quedo aquí esta noche y me voy mañana a primera hora? Me gustaría cenar con mis nuevos amigos y darles una apropiada despedida a todos ellos.

Me dio una lenta y complacida sonrisa y asintió.

—Pienso que eso sería perfecto.

Observé el teléfono en su escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo llamar a mi madre y dejarle saber que soy libre para irme mañana en la mañana?

Pensé en cómo las noticias de que podría ir a casa iban a traer una sonrisa a su rostro.

Sabía que eso ayudaría a reducir el dolor, pero no lo suficiente.

* * *

Llevé mi bandeja de comida para sentarme en frente de Ino y Koko.

Ino inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como hace frecuentemente cuando está pensando en algo, jugaba con el aro de su lengua, pasándolo contra sus dientes frecuentemente.

—Te vas Saku Ann, ¿Cierto?

Le sonreí y asentí. Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

—Era obvio que te mandarían a casa pronto, ya que no tienes fallos mentales. Quiero decir, ni siquiera gritas en las noches. Pero por supuesto, él canta para ti. Me impresiona de verdad. Me habría asustado hasta la mierda si él entrara en mi habitación. El hecho de que no estás asustada te hace alguien que no me fastidie.

Me congelé, escuchando sus palabras. Ella sabía que Sasuke venía en las noches y cantaba para mí. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso lo vio? ¿Ino veía almas? ¿Era eso mi problema? ¿Era yo esquizofrénica? Dejó salir su sonrisa maniática y me guiñó el ojo.

—Estás pensando que sólo podrías ser ridícula después de todo ¿No es así Saku Ann? Desearías estar así de jodida. De ninguna manera, pequeña. De ninguna jodida manera. —Susurró, inclinándose hacia mí para que las enfermeras no escucharan sus maldiciones y le quitaran sus privilegios.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas hoy, Ino? Porque estás hablando como una lunática, peor de lo normal. —dijo Koko, frunciendo el ceño antes de echar un cacahuate en su boca.

Ino no quitó sus ojos de mí. Casi tenía un brillo en sus ojos mientras me miraba, disfrutando la confusión que sabía que se encontraba claramente visible en mi rostro.

—Sólo aquellos por los que él ha venido pueden verlo, Saku Ann. Sabes eso ¿Cierto? Sólo aquellos a los que se les acerca su hora. Sé por qué está aquí. —Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y me estudió más de cerca. — Pero él no canta para mí. No, él no canta para mí.

Koko suspiró ruidosamente y fulminó con la mirada a Ino.

—Si no paras de hablar como una psicópata, llamaré a la enfermera Ayame para que venga y drogue tu culo.

—¿Quién es él? —Le pregunté a Ino silenciosamente, temerosa de que ella en verdad no supiera.

Una sonrisa triste tocó sus labios y sacudió su cabeza.

—Ah, entonces no ha venido por ti aún. Tan extraño. Tú lo puedes ver y él está contigo, aunque no haya venido por ti. Es el único que te lo puede decir.

Ino se levantó de la mesa, dejando su bandeja de comida sin tocar en ella y se alejó caminando.

Koko me observó y sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

—Está escondiendo sus medicinas debajo de su lengua otra vez y las está escupiendo en el sanitario. Tendré que decirle a alguien antes de que enloquezca más. Me temo que si pasa más tiempo sin tomar sus medicinas podrá hacer algo fatal. —Koko tomó un mordisco de carne, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la enfermera Asuka.

Esta noche decidí a preguntarle a él otra vez, pero el miedo de que se alejara me asustó más que las palabras de mi psicótica amiga.

* * *

Empaqué el último par de jeans en mi maleta. Los cajones se encontraban vacíos y el armario no guardaba ya mis cosas. Caminé hacia la pequeña mesa redonda y tomé las cartas que Gaara y Hinata me habían enviado. Leyéndolas cada mañana, me habían dado una razón para sonreír.

Las deslicé en un bolsillo de mi mochila y me senté en mi cama.

Había sido autorizada para venir a mi habitación tan temprano como quisiera. Las reglas del aislamiento ya no se aplicaban a mí, además necesitaba empacar. La pequeña habitación no era más grande que el clóset de mi madre pero iba a ser duro alejarme de ella en la mañana. Justo como en casa, en esta habitación había estado Sasuke.

Tendría recuerdos de Sasuke.

La enfermera Asuka caminaba por los pasillos, haciendo sonar su campana, anunciando que las luces se iban a apagar. Me levanté y empujé las cobijas de mi cama y me deslicé en ella antes de estirarme y apagar la lámpara. Esta noche vendría y yo hablaría con él.

No me tendría que preocupar acerca de si me dejaría y no volvería, porque me iba en la mañana. Quería saber por qué Ino sabía quién era él o si ella pensaba que era alguien más. ¿Era él el mismo él del que la pequeña niña pelirroja del hospital había hablado? El él que ella había dicho que iba a venir pronto a llevársela.

Sasuke había sido el que se había llevado a la pareja del auto cuando habían muerto. ¿Eso fue lo que él había hecho? ¿Era él el alma quien iba y recuperaba otras almas cuando estas morían? Cerré mis ojos y esperé.

Pensé en las diferentes cosas que había visto y lo que Ino y la pequeña niña habían dicho. Todo apuntaba a Sasuke siendo guardián de algún tipo. Quizás un ángel. Me volteé de un lado para otro, esperando a la música. Esperando a que Sasuke viniera y cantara para mí.

Él nunca vino.

* * *

El amanecer trajo un pálido brillo a la amarilla habitación mientras me levantaba con mis maletas, mirando alrededor para ver si había olvidado algo. Me iba sin ninguna respuesta. Mis pensamientos regresaron a Ino.

Deslicé mi maleta un poco más arriba de mi hombro y me encaminé escaleras abajo para encontrarla. Quería hablar con ella una última vez antes de que me fuera. Decirle adiós y preguntarle una vez más si ella me podía explicar quién era esa persona que había creído escuchar en mi habitación.

La sala principal se encontraba vacía y los sonidos de pequeñas charlas a la deriva provenían del comedor, donde todo el mundo comía el desayuno. Ino estaría allí. Puse mis maletas al lado de la puerta y me dirigí a decir mis últimas despedidas.

En el momento en el que entré en el concurrido comedor miré hacia la mesa más alejada. Koko se sentaba sola, mirando hacia su plato mientras removía la comida y la empujaba dentro de su boca. Miré hacia la línea de servicio, pero las enfermeras ya habían terminado de servir la comida a todos sus pacientes. Todo el mundo se encontraba sentado en sus mesas, desayunando.

La enfermera Ayame miró hacia arriba y asintió hacia mí con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Caminé hacia Koko y me senté en frente de ella.

—Se ha ido. —dijo Koko, mientras metía otro pedazo de queso en su boca.

—¿Ino se fue? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté confundida.

La había visto la noche anterior antes de irme a la cama, sentada con un grupo de chicas jugando un juego de cartas. Koko levantó su mirada hacia mí y me frunció el ceño.

—Fue a golpearlos, alrededor de las cuatro. Empezó a gritar y a maldecir y tuvieron que sedarla. Está empeorando y la doctora Tsunade no se quedará con aquellos que se alteren de tal manera, que se vuelvan peligrosos para ellos mismos. Ella los transfiere al hospital donde puedan ser mantenidos solos y bajo llave. —Koko sacudió su cabeza y tomó un gran trago de leche achocolatada.

—Sabía que la enviarían fuera pronto. Es lo que siempre hacen con los psicóticos.

Sentí un nudo enfermo en mi estómago.

—¿Sabes el hospital al que fue enviada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No, porque no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para ser enviada allí.

Me levanté.

—Emm, está bien. Um, fue bastante lindo conocerte Koko. —Decirle que la vería después sonaría extraño, porque ambas sabíamos que no era verdad. Así que simplemente sonreí y dije: —Adiós.

Ella asintió, llenó su boca con otro pedazo de tocino y miró más allá de mí, hacia las ventanas de daban vista al golfo. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. La enfermera Ayame caminó hacia mí.

—Necesito que tu madre firme algunos papeles, para tramitar tu salida. —Me siguió hacia la puerta.

Me giré hacia ella.

—¿Ino fue enviada al hospital? —Quería escucharlo de la enfermera.

—Me temo que sí. No está segura aquí. Necesita un trato más fuerte y aquí no se lo podemos ofrecer.

Tragué el repentino nudo en mi garganta y caminé detrás de ella por el pasillo. Mi mamá esperaba para saludarme. Se encontraba en la sala viéndonos aproximarnos. Miré por encima de mi hombro, a la enfermera Ayame antes de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca de mi madre como para que oyera.

—¿En qué hospital está? —Quería verla.

La enfermera Ayame me sonrió.

—Mercy Medical.

El hospital en el que me había anotado para ser voluntaria. Sin embargo, ahora tenía en mi historial problemas mentales, así que ya no me dejarían trabajar en el hospital nunca más. Pero estoy segura de que podía seguir haciendo visitas.

—Sakura, te ves como si hubieras perdido diez libras. —dijo mamá tan pronto como estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella para oírla.

Caminó hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor, sosteniéndome fuerte.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés de vuelta en casa. Ganarás algo de peso en menos tiempo del que piensas.

Sonreí y disfruté la comodidad de sus brazos.

—Estoy segura de que la pizza y la comida china serán ilimitadas. — Bromeé.

Ella rió y me soltó.

—Nunca digas que cocinaré la comida que te engordará. —Sus ojos vidriosos, pero estoy segura de que no eran lágrimas de tristeza esta vez.

* * *

.

.

.

Yaaa salio Sakura.

Traquila Ino, Sasuke tampoco canta para mi u.u.


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia es de Abbi Glines (:**

* * *

Capítulo 18

Me mantuve de pie estudiando la mesa de la cocina. Se encontraba cubierta con latas de soda vacías, dos cajas de pizza, también vacías, y la mitad de un pastel de chocolate, en el que se podía leer Bienvenida a casa Sakura en letras blancas.

Gaara, Hinata y Naruto me habían sorprendido esta tarde. Había abierto la puerta hace cuatro horas para encontrarlos a los tres sosteniendo pizza, sodas y una caja de pastelería. Estar con ellos, comiendo comida de muy buen sabor y entreteniéndolos con historias del tiempo que estuve en la casa de reposo, me hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa.

Sus caras sonrientes y las risas familiares me daban una sensación cálida, alejando la frialdad que siempre me penetraba. Gaara me había sostenido en sus brazos mientras estábamos sentados en la sala, recuperando el tiempo que habíamos perdido.

Matsuri se había caído de la cima de una pirámide humana durante una práctica de animadoras y tenía un cabestrillo en su pierna derecha. Hinata parecía bastante complacida con el pequeño sufrimiento de la chica. Los reclutadores de las universidades habían venido a observar a Gaara y ahora él tenía propuestas de dos universidades diferentes.

Gaara había seguido sin mí. El saber que estaría bien cuando ya no fuera parte de su vida, alivió un poco la culpa que había dentro de mí. No podía quedarme con él. No cuando ansiaba tanto a Sasuke. Incluso si no podía encontrarlo, sabía que le importaba.

Él tendría que volver, eventualmente. Sabría que lo necesitaba y vendría a mí. Incluso si no podía verlo, sabía que estaba cerca. Miré hacia las escaleras sabiendo que no vendría esta noche. Mi habitación era un lugar seguro para mí ahora. Si tan solo pudiera verlo y decirle que lo amo y que iría a cualquier lugar que tuviera que ir solo para estar con él… pero nunca le permitiría saberlo, o incluso entenderlo.

El escritorio vacío, en donde Sasuke se había sentado una vez en Literatura Inglesa relampagueó por mi mente y el vacío en mi pecho dolió aún más.

La música sonaba. Me tomó un momento abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que Sasuke tocaba mi nana. Me senté derecha en mi cama y dirigí mi mirada hacia la silla, para encontrarla vacía, aun así, la música seguía sonando. Me tomó unos minutos abrirme paso a través de la bruma del sueño y darme cuenta de que la música no sonaba en mi habitación, ni siquiera en la casa.

La música se filtraba a través de la ventana desde el exterior. Salté y corrí para ver de dónde venía.

¿Sasuke se encontraba ahí afuera? El patio trasero se hallaba oscuro y brumoso. La música venía hacia mí desde algún lugar de la noche. Alcancé mi chaqueta, me puse mis zapatos y luego me encaminé escaleras abajo hacia la puerta trasera, cerrándola cuidadosamente detrás de mí, para no despertar a mi madre. Si me atrapaba escabulléndome en la oscuridad ella misma me devolvería a la casa de reposo.

La música sonaba como si viniera desde el bosque. Caminé hacia el jardín para encontrar una linterna, que mi madre siempre guardaba en el cobertizo. Una vez allí, agarré la linterna, comprobé que tuviera baterías y me dirigí otra vez hacia el patio trasero.

¿Por qué Sasuke estaría aquí afuera, en la oscuridad, tocando mi nana? Seguí el camino que mi madre hacía cuando se daba tiempo para caminatas naturales, desde nuestro patio trasero hasta el estanque comunitario, a través del bosque. Las hojas crujían a mí alrededor y contuve un chillido. Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke antes de que alguna extraña criatura me encontrara.

La música me llevó aún más adentro del bosque. Mi linterna no ayudaba mucho.

La espesa niebla hacía casi imposible la visibilidad. Me seguí repitiendo en mi cabeza que Sasuke andaba por aquí, en algún lugar, él quería que yo lo encontrara. ¿Por qué otra razón el tocaría su música para que yo la pudiera oír, si no para sacarme de aquí?

Una luz brilló en la oscuridad, asomándose a través de la niebla. Caminé hacia ella, sabiendo que la música venía de allí. Entre más me acercaba, la luz se hacía más brillante.

Rompí a través de la niebla y llegué a un pequeño claro. Una brillante bola flotaba en el centro del círculo de árboles rodeando el brillo. Escondí la linterna en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta antes de dar un cuidadoso paso hacia la fuente de la luz. La música de Sasuke venía de ésta.

Confundida, escaneé rápidamente el claro en busca de Sasuke. Permanecía vacío, aparte de mí y la luz musical. ¿Por qué tocaba la canción de Sasuke? El miedo empezó lentamente a filtrarse a través de mí. Sasuke no se encontraba aquí. Él nunca me atraería a un claro, de noche, en medio del bosque, sola. Alguien más lo haría. Alguien que quería que dejara mi cama y me alejara de la seguridad de mi casa.

—Thump thump, thump thump, el ritmo de tu corazón se está acelerando ¿No es así Saku Ann? —Me giré al oír la voz de Ino.

Ella se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del claro, observándome. No se veía como la Ino de la casa de reposo. Su corto cabello rubio volaba a su alrededor, en la brisa nocturna y sus labios rojos ahora parecían brillar como brillantina plateada a la luz de la luna. Retrocedí un paso, poniendo distancia entre nosotras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ino? —Pregunté, tratando de mantener el pánico fuera de mi voz. Ella frunció sus escarchados labios y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hmmm ¿La pequeña señorita pantalones listillos no es tan lista después de todo? La única chica sana en la casa, ¡HA! Fuiste la única lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacerse mi amiga. —

Busqué frenéticamente alrededor de mí, tratando de pensar un modo de escapar.

—Koko era tu amiga. —Repliqué, esperando distraerla mientras trataba de pensar en cómo podría alejarme de ella.

Ino empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Koko es una lunática, cuya mente era fácil de controlar. Tú, sin embargo, te me acercaste sin tener que esforzarme ni un ápice. Lo hiciste todo por tu cuenta. Confiaste en mí. —Ella paró de hablar y empezó a acercarse a mí. Riéndose maniáticamente. —He sido enviada para corregir los errores. Me encontraba allí por ti. La primera noche iba a ir por ti. Estaba destinado así. —Gruñó. —Pero él ya se hallaba allí. Ni siquiera te había matado aún y ya se encontraba allí. Protegiéndote. A una tonta humana. A la simple alma viviendo dentro de ti. Él la protege.

Empezó a pasearse de aquí para allá en frente de mí, como si fuera un gran gato rondando su presa. Retrocedí otro paso y se rió perversamente, como si mi intento de escapar fuera tan loco como ella.

—Es su ¡TRABAJO! ¡Fui enviada para arreglar su error! Rompió una regla contigo. No puede romper las reglas. Si no corrige este error pagará por ello. Debe ser corregido. —

Empezó a sacudir su cabeza para atrás y hacia adelante, estudiándome como si fuera una especie desconocida.

Me di cuenta de que sus ojos ya no se veían lunáticos. Se veían más como los de un gato. Sus rasgos habían tomado una especie de brillo. No era humana. No era una paciente mental. Era… algo más.

—¿Qué eres Ino? —Pregunté.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —dijo sonriendo.

Dejó de rondarme y miró hacia el claro como si estuviera esperando a alguien más. ¿Habían otros más como ella aquí?

—Supongo que es hora de que lo sepas. Eres como un atrasado libro de historia. Tick tock, tick tock, me estás haciendo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo. Este no es mi trabajo. Es SUYO —Siseó, observando el claro otra vez, y me di cuenta de que esperaba a Sasuke.

—¿Quién es Sasuke? —Pregunté.

Se rió ante la pregunta y enarcó una de sus cejas tan rubias como su cabello.

—¿Quién crees que es, Saku Ann? —Se burló.

—Él se lleva a aquellos que murieron a donde se supone que deben ir —Repliqué en un susurro, casi asustada de oírme a mí misma decir esas palabras.

Ino se empezó a carcajear con su risa maniática.

—Bueno, si estuvieras en lo correcto, entonces este mundo sería mucho más fácil. Pero viendo lo perdida que estás lo hace más difícil. Sasuke no es un transportador. Yo lo soy. Es cierto Saku Ann, yo las llevo arriba o abajo. —dijo con un tono de disgusto. —Y tú ibas a ser fácil. Tú ibas a ir arriba. Te darían un Nuevo Cuerpo, vivirías una nueva vida y tu alma habría hecho lo que las almas buenas hacen. Vivir para siempre, una y otra vez. Pero ¡NO! —Gritó en la oscuridad y chispas rojas brotaron de las puntas de sus dedos.

—No SAKU ANN, Él no quería que eso pasara. ¿Por qué diablos no? Bueno, esta vez tu bonita alma se encontraba en un bonito y joven cuerpo y tenías una sonrisa adorable y un adorable caminar, una risa encantadora y eras interesante. Podías ver otras almas y eras valiente y bla, bla bla. Como sea. —Se detuvo y me fulminó con la mirada. —Llegaste a él, se supone que nadie lo hace, pero tú lo hiciste.

Empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante otra vez, mirándome como si no estuviese segura de qué hacer conmigo.

—Ahora, soy yo quien tiene que corregir los errores. Él es demasiado débil para hacerlo. TE QUIERE. No quiere enviar tu alma conmigo arriba para vivir una nueva vida. No puede soportar el pensamiento de terminar las cosas contigo. —Rodó sus ojos y alzó sus manos en el aire con un suspiro frustrado.

—He sido enviada para recuperar tu alma, con o sin su consentimiento. Él estará aquí en el final, no frunzas el ceño. Verás su sexy cara otra vez. —Ino empezó a caminar hacia mí, pavoneándose como un gato.

—No me dijiste quién es él. —Digo, retrocediendo lejos de ella.

—¿Qué es él? ¿Aún no lo sabes? Y yo que pensé que lo había dejado bastante claro. —

Se burló, deteniéndose en frente de mí para deslizar una uña sobre mi rostro. Temblé ante el familiar toque helado. La rubia que había tratado de asesinarme me había dado la misma sensación que el toque de Ino.

—Trataste de asesinarme. —dije con voz ronca, buscando algún parecido con la rubia que pensé que Sasuke había asesinado.

Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

—No Saku Ann, esa alma no era yo. Ky era otra transportadora de quien tu amado se deshizo. ¿Ahora puedes ver por qué no estoy muy entusiasmada con el trabajo que se me ha asignado? Él no va a estar feliz conmigo. No quiero que su ira esté dirigida a mí cuando me lleve a su preciosa. Después de todo, ¿Quién quiere joder a la Muerte? —

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

—Muerte. —Apenas pude susurrar.

—Déjala ir. —La voz de Sasuke llenó el claro e Ino se tensó.

Su agarre se aflojó antes de reforzarse aún más. Respirar ahora era imposible.

—¡NO! —La voz de Sasuke rompió en la oscuridad.

El agarre de Ino se soltó mientras su cuerpo era lanzado contra el suelo.

Jadeé por aire, mirándola en el suelo mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke, en sus ojos había una mezcla entre miedo y odio.

—Es hora. He sido enviada. No puedes romper las reglas. Es un alma a la que se le dará otra vida. La puedes encontrar otra vez. Termina esto. — Ino rogó, observando a Sasuke.

Él caminó más allá de ella y estiró una mano para tocar mi cuello. El calor alivió el dolor que el agarre helado de Ino había dejado.

—Lo siento. —Susurró y me miró directo a los ojos.

Asentí, sin estar segura del "por qué" de su disculpa, pero sabía que lo perdonaría sin importar el motivo.

La carcajada salvaje que vino de detrás de él hizo que sus ojos azules oscuros se transformaran en dos brillantes zafiros. Se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Ino.

—Vete y te dejaré existir. —Su fría y dura demanda penetró la oscuridad.

Ino se levantó, mirándolo, temerosa.

—No me puedo ir hasta que tú hagas tu trabajo y me vaya con esa alma.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos parecían como si quisieran hacerle daño.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras retrocedía.

—Escucha, no pedí ser la que molestara a La Muerte. Ellos me enviaron. No tenía elección. —Me señaló. —Me agrada. Puedo ver lo que viste en ella, pero tiene que morir. Está escrito.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta por completo y empezó a caminar en su dirección.

—¡Nooo! —Rugió.

Ino retrocedió aún más con una expresión aterrorizada. Alcancé a Sasuke, tomando su brazo.

—No, Sasuke, por favor. —Rogué.

Él se detuvo, volviéndose hacia mí.

—¿Entiendes lo que quiere? No es tu amiga Sakura, tan solo interpretó muy bien su papel. —Me acerqué a él.

—Eres La Muerte y se supone que debo morir. —Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y posé mi mirada en Ino. —Y ella me va a transportar.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a Ino.

—¿Lo hiciste sonar así de simple? ¿Le hiciste pensar que podría solo morir, flotar lejos y vivir otra vida?

Un brillo se alojó en el pecho de Sasuke e Ino se alejó más, su cuerpo temblando visiblemente

—No funciona de ese modo, ¿No es cierto Ino? —Replicó, y pude sentir los músculos de sus brazos tensarse bajo mi toque.

—Estoy aquí para corregir un error. Rompiste una regla que no puede ser rota. No te puedes quedar con ella, Muerte. Ella no es una mascota con la que puedas jugar. Es un alma y tu único poder sobre un alma es el hecho de que tomas la vida del cuerpo cuando es el momento. No posees las almas.

—NO tomaré su alma. Vivirá. Su muerte no sucedió.

Ino alzó sus manos con exasperación.

—Sí, sabemos eso. ¡Porque TÚ lo detuviste! Se suponía que iba a morir en aquel coche. Y estarías allí para tomar el alma de su cuerpo. Ky iba a terminar las cosas, pero NO. Tomaste su cuerpo y lo salvaste.

Mis piernas se aflojaron cuando la verdad de las palabras de Ino me golpeó. Las palabras de la pequeña niña del hospital vinieron volando hacia mi mente.

—_No te pongas triste. Él dijo que este cuerpo que tengo está enfermo y una vez que muera tendré uno nuevo y una nueva vida. Las almas no están forzadas a permanecer en la tierra. Solo aquellas que están muy asustadas de irse son las que permanecen aquí. Si escoges dejar la tierra regresarás con un cuerpo nuevo y una vida nueva. Tu alma, sin embargo, será la misma. Él me dijo que el hombre que escribió mis libros favoritos, Las_

_Crónicas de Narnia, dijo que: Tú no eres un cuerpo. Tú tienes un cuerpo. Tú eres un alma._

Sasuke me alcanzó antes de que golpeara el piso. Levanté la mirada hacia él.

—Conocí una pequeña niña en el hospital. Te conocía. Estaba enferma e iba a morir y le dijiste que su cuerpo se hallaba enfermo y que no tuviera miedo porque iba a tener un cuerpo nuevo.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza con una expresión atormentada.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no.

Miré a Ino y ella apartó su mirada. Había algo que no sabía y que era importante. Levanté mi mirada hacia Sasuke.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puedes tomar mi cuerpo y dejarme vivir una vida otra vez? Puedo estar contigo una vez que no esté destinada a morir y no romperías ninguna regla.

Ino sacudió su cabeza y me dio la espalda.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

—No volverás. —dijo en un ronco susurro.

—¿Por qué? Tú le dijiste a la pequeña niña que ella lo haría. Ino dijo que tendría otro cuerpo y que viviría, que es lo que las almas hacen. — Sasuke tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Sakura, el momento en que me enamoré de ti y elegí romper las reglas, todo cambió. Tú eres mi debilidad. Te escogí por encima de las reglas. Una vez que te hayan llevado no volverás. No podré verte nunca más y no se me dará la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Soy La Muerte. No puedo vivir con la luz y tú vivirás en ella. Para siempre, sin regresar a la tierra. No puedo resistirme a ti, así que ellos no me dejarán mantenerte conmigo.

El bajó su cabeza y besó mi nariz suavemente. Temblé bajo su toque.

Las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos. No podía soportar el pensamiento de no volver a verlo nunca.

—Y si él se rehúsa a tomar tu cuerpo, el suyo será tomado en consecuencia. ¿Le contarás esa parte, Muerte? ¿Le contarás que ya no serás capaz de correr libremente por la tierra como La Muerte sino que serás enviado al infierno? Serás como los ángeles caídos. Si ella vive, tú mueres. — Ino miraba a Sasuke con las manos en sus labios.

—La elección es ahora. Una vez que tus poderes te sean retirados, te transportaré abajo. Y en verdad odio tener que ir allí. —Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. —Puedes vivir y tener una vida eterna mientras él se quema en el infierno con el resto de los ángeles caídos y pecadores, o puedes venir conmigo y vivir en la luz, dejándolo continuar viviendo la vida que ha vivido desde la creación de los hombres. Lo que es, y siempre ha sido,

La Muerte.

* * *

.

.

.

FUCK YOU INO ,.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El cielo oscuro comenzó a agitarse alrededor de un centro de luz.

Agarré el brazo de Sasuke con mis dos manos como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le pregunté sobre el sonido del rugir del viento en la distancia.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, con los ojos sobre Ino.

Ella miró de él a mí.

—Van a llevarlo. Gracias a ti, será considerado como uno de los menos. Ha caído. Rompió las reglas. —Ino empezó a gritar a través de la tormenta, como vientos encerrando el intercambio de información.

Solté a Sasuke y caminé hacia delante, sabiendo que tenía que detener esto y él no me iba a decir cómo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Le grité a Ino.

Ella miró a Sasuke detrás de mí.

—Ella no es como los otros seres humanos. Es por lo qué te enamoraste de ella cuando nadie más te tentó. Déjala que tome esta decisión.

—¡NO! —Gritó Sasuke detrás de mí con una intensidad de su voz rayando en pánico.

Corrí hacia Ino, con miedo a que Sasuke pudiera detenerme.

—Dime. —Le exigí.

Ella me miraba, mientras sus brillantes rasgos parecían cada vez más de otro mundo. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Su cabello rubio se azotaba violentamente a su alrededor, creando la apariencia de lo inmortal que era.

—Él sólo puede ser perdonado si tú mueres. Él es La Muerte y tendrá que aceptar tu alma. Sólo puedo hacer lo que se requiere para matar a tu cuerpo pero al final hasta que Él ya no exista, La Muerte tiene que tomar tu alma.

—¡NO! ¡NO LA TOMARÉ! ¡ELLA ES UN ALMA NUEVA! ¡MI DEBILIDAD NO LA CONDENARÁ! — Sasuke rugió detrás de mí y sus brazos me apartaron de Ino.

Ella ignoró la protesta Sasuke y continuó mirándome mientras la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Yo tenía un poder aquí que Sasuke no admitiría e Ino se encontraba demasiado asustada para decirme. Lo intentaba. La amiga que pensaba que había hecho en la casa mental, en verdad podría ser mi amiga, después de todo. No había ninguna intención malvada en su mirada, como había visto en los ojos del otro transportador.

Ella suplicaba silenciosamente conmigo. ¿Cuál fue la elección? Si Sasuke se negó a tomar mi alma, entonces, ¿Cómo iba a matarme? Incluso cuando caminé directo a sus brazos. Los brazos de Sasuke parecían estar luchando contra un tirón de la tormenta que no venía por mí o Ino.

Se encontraba aquí por él. Levanté la vista hacia él y toqué su rostro angustiado, tan lleno de determinación por salvarme, dispuesto a ser absorbido hacia el Infierno.

—Te amo. —Le dije, haciendo que su cara se retorciera de dolor.

—Yo no soy un hombre por lo que no tengo un corazón que ame como un ser humano lo hace. Soy un dios inmortal que vive con el poder supremo porque poseo las llaves de La Muerte. Pero tú eres mi existencia. Yo soy tuyo. —

Lágrimas calientes corrían por mi rostro mientras miraba la cara de alguien que comprendió una emoción mucho más fuerte que mis débiles palabras, débiles de amor. Su brazo fue arrancado de mí por la fuerza de la tormenta de viento y permaneció como el dios que era mientras un embudo oscuro se formó alrededor de él.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y corrí hacia Ino, sabiendo de alguna manera que había algo que podía hacer. Ella me podía llevar, podía verlo en sus ojos. Para mí, era una manera de detener esto. Ino me miraba cuando me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de la esperanza parpadeando en sus ojos.

—¡Ayúdalo! Haz lo que puedas, pero no dejes que se lo lleven, por favor. —Le grité por encima del ruido detrás de mí, arrancado del pecho de La Muerte.

Ino asintió y miró por encima del hombro.

—Ella hizo el sacrificio. Se acabó. —Ino, anunció con un tono dominante alto y profundo. Sus ojos se volvieron a mí cuando me tocó con su mano en la cabeza.

El aire a mi alrededor cesó. Ya no podía extraer oxígeno para mis pulmones. Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tratar de tomar aire. Si Sasuke me vio luchando yo sabía que iba a luchar contra cualquier fuerza que le unía a librarme del poder de Ino. El suelo frío y húmedo se levantó a mi encuentro y yo yacía inerte y el dolor agudo de la asfixia me quemó los pulmones.

La tormenta a mí alrededor se desvaneció. No oía nada más y ya no sentía. Era diferente que antes. Esta vez el dolor se apartó rápidamente y la oscuridad me consumió.

* * *

El olor a café y tocino llenaron mis sentidos mientras inhalé un respiro tan dichosamente dulce, que me despertó con un sobresalto. Me senté y miré alrededor de mi habitación. Me encontraba en mi cama. Tragué saliva y mi garganta se apretó de dolor. Me toqué el pecho y lo sentí sensible, como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo justo sobre el lugar donde descansaban mis pulmones dentro de mí.

Todo había sido real. Aturdida, me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana para mirar hacia el bosque detrás de mi casa. ¿Mostrarían evidencia de los vientos huracanados que azotaron anoche, luchando para tomar a Sasuke? Los árboles se alzaban igual como cuando yo había entrado en ellos la noche anterior. Las hojas soplaron suavemente en la brisa. Esto andaba mal. Me había entregado por La Muerte.

Ino me podría haber tomado. Lo había visto en sus ojos. ¿Tenía Dank aún en posesión el poder de detenerlo incluso con el Infierno tirándolo lejos? Yo me encontraba viva y aquí en mi casa, respirando, cuando había pedido dejar este cuerpo atrás y cesar mi vida en la tierra.

—No. —Susurré contra el cristal de la ventana, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

—Quería morir. Esta existencia que me has dado no vale nada sin ti. No puedo vivir con el hecho de que tú ya no... —Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo y mis piernas cedieron y me desplomé en el suelo.

Acurruqué mi cuerpo en una bola, intento de lidiar con el dolor rasgando mi pecho. Esto no era una existencia con la que podría vivir. Yo había estado tan segura de que Ino conocía una forma de salvarlo.

Esta, esta vida donde Sasuke fue condenado al Infierno y a mí se me permitió seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, sería mi Infierno personal.

—Dime, Saku Ann, ¿Eres siempre así de dramática? —

Me sacudí al sonido de la voz de Ino y levanté los ojos hinchados para encontrarla sentada en el borde de mi cama. Sus piernas largas y delgadas se encontraban cruzadas y me estudiaban con la cabeza inclinada.

—Eres un ser humano bastante singular. —dijo con una sonrisa.

La ira comenzó a subir dentro de mí, me puse de pie y la miré. Ella me había mentido. Me había hecho pensar que podría detener el destino de Sasuke.

—Guau, Saku Ann, toma el aspecto psicológico de tu cara bonita y respira profundamente. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Ahora que puedes respirar, eso es. —Odiaba la sonrisa y la indiferencia de su actitud después de lo que había sucedido con Sasuke.

—Me mentiste. —Susurré, mientras cerré la distancia entre nosotras.

Ino meneó la cabeza lentamente.

—No, no lo hice. Honestamente, Sakura, deja de tirar la cosa sobre mí. No es como que me puedas hacer daño. Apaga el drama, cariño. Sé que lo amas. Mierda, me imagino que tienes sentimientos más intensos hacia él que los miserables te amo que los seres humanos dan tan fácilmente. Quiero decir, la mayoría de los seres humanos no tirarían sus almas ciegamente en una eternidad que no entenderían, por el bien de salvar a La Muerte. Fue raro efectivamente.

—Podrías haberte esforzado más para tomarme. Él fue apartado por una fuerza más fuerte que él. ¡Podrías haberme matado! Caminé hasta ti y me ofrecí como un sacrificio. —

Me tapé la boca, cuando un sollozo escapó y los pasos de mi madre hicieron eco en el pasillo. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Mis entrañas se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancadas de mí. Ya no tenía fuerzas para ocultar el dolor que sentía.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y mamá se asomó y sonrió, luego cerró la puerta suavemente. Me quedé congelada y confundida en cuanto a lo que acababa de presenciar. Levanté la mirada hacia Ino, que seguía sentada en el borde de mi cama.

Mamá no había estado mirándola fijamente.

Ino se volvió ligeramente y le dio unas palmaditas con la mano a algo mientras me sonreía. Mis ojos se movieron de ella al lugar que había dejado desocupado después de despertarme por la mañana y por primera vez, me di cuenta de que todavía me encontraba en la cama. Di un paso más cerca y miré hacia abajo a lo que parecía ser mi cuerpo dormido.

—Creo que un "lo siento" sería suficiente en este momento. Ya sabes, por gritarme y por el espantoso silbido que hiciste. Un poco me recordó a los de allí abajo y, bueno, me asusté. —Aparté los ojos de mi cuerpo y devolví la mirada a Ino, que parecía completamente satisfecha. —Estoy esperando mi disculpa. Habla, Saku Ann, tú sabes que puedes. —Frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Estoy muerta? —Le pregunté, mirando hacia atrás, a mi cuerpo. — Me refiero a, ¿Mi cuerpo está muerto?

Ino dio un largo suspiro.

—Siiiiiiiii, ahora vamos a oírlo: "Lo siento, Ino por hablarte tan feo cuando hiciste lo que te pedí" Vamos, puedes decirlo.

Negué con la cabeza y estudié mi cuerpo antes de caminar hasta el espejo. Tenía la misma apariencia en la mayoría de los aspectos, excepto todas mis imperfecciones, ¿Dónde han ido? Era una versión perfecta de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No se da cuenta mi madre que estoy muerta? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Ellos lo dejaron ir? ¿Tú me vas a transportar? ¿O soy un alma errante? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Sentí esperanza por primera vez desde que había despertado.

Miré de nuevo al espejo y me toqué la cara.

Mis mejillas suaves y lisas donde las lágrimas las habrían dejado húmedas y sensibles.

Ino hizo una mueca.

—Se necesita un poco acostumbrarse, todo el ser en un cuerpo de diecisiete años y ahora no tienes uno. Te olvidas y piensas que las cosas son de determinada manera y no lo son. Al igual que el hecho de que llorabas con tanta intensidad en el suelo con todo tu instinto dramático y sabías que tu cuerpo produce lágrimas por lo que las sentiste, ya que creías que iban a estar allí. —Ino se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Me estás llevando? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Le pregunté de nuevo y ella levantó las manos como en defensa.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no he tenido mis disculpas y todavía piensas que puedes comenzar a exigir respuestas.

—¡Lo siento! Ahora, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Eso no suena como que lo decías en serio. —

Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que podía ver incluso con ellos cerrados todavía. Extraño

—. Tus ojos no se cierran, Saku Ann, tú tan solo piensas que lo están. Ya te expliqué la forma en que funciona, así que para. Parece que estás haciendo la cosa de la mirada escalofriante que las almas hacen.

—Por favor. Lo siento. Sólo dime dónde Sasuke está. —Declaré.

Ino sonrió.

—Vale, vale bien. La verdad es que no sé exactamente. — Ella se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo caminando hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

—Todo es confuso. Me dejaste matar tu cuerpo, pero, por supuesto, el amante no iba a tomar el alma de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, yo sabía, como él, que si tu alma se hallaba verdaderamente dispuesta podría dejar el cuerpo por sí solo. Por lo tanto, dejé el remolino del huracán ayer por la noche y llevé tu cadáver de vuelta aquí. Yo sabía que cuando tu alma volviera alrededor del trauma de la muerte de tu cuerpo, sería el momento de la verdad. Esperé para ver y, por supuesto... —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Honestamente, nunca lo dudé. Pude ver tu fiereza por salvarlo. Yo sabía que era tu alma la que hablaba, y esperaba que abandonase tu cuerpo. Eso, por supuesto, lo hizo e inmediatamente debería haber sido capaz de llevarte y advertirte. —Ella mordió su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté con alivio corriendo a través de mí al pensar que Sasuke aún era La Muerte y él no se estaba quemando en el Infierno.

—Ah, bueno, no estoy muy segura. Quiero decir me gustas y todo, pero tengo una agenda muy ocupada y me has tomado una buena cantidad de mi tiempo durante las últimas semanas. Bueno, al menos desde que Sasuke expulsó a Ky y me quedé atrapada con el trabajo de asegurarme de que el señor Obstinado libere tu alma. De todos modos, mira la cosa es que me distraje un tanto y pospuse nuestra partida para que pudiera hablar contigo y me hagas un millón de preguntas. Yo, eh, bueno, tu alma no está por venir. No va a marcharse y no tiene una fuerza que lo sostenga. —Ella suspiró y me frunció el ceño.

—No sé lo que está pasando aquí. Tú eres la primera en todos los sentidos. Tal vez La Muerte tiene que tomar tu alma, después de todo. No tengo ni idea. Mi conjetura es que mejor vayas a buscar de nuevo tu cuerpo y vivir esta vida. Me temo que a La Muerte no se le ha dado un indulto por su rebelión. Si no vuelves a tu cuerpo, entonces te vas a pasar la eternidad como un alma errante. No tengo que decirte lo que un alma errante es, porque las dos sabemos que ya sabes. Las ves todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres tener su miserable existencia? Mira, no dejes que le den la condenación eterna a cambio de nada. —Ella se acercó a donde yacía mi cuerpo sin vida.

—Si él tiene que quemarse en el Infierno por toda la eternidad no dejes que lo tenga que hacer sabiendo que eres un alma perdida. Él sabrá. Ellos se asegurarán de que lo sepa. Es todo sobre el dolor y tortura allí abajo. ¿Qué no puede hacer un poco de calor para el conocimiento de que renunciaste a la eternidad prometida que él tanto luchó para que tuvieras? Va a causarle un dolor como nunca lo comprenderás. —Ella miró hacia abajo a mi cuerpo.

—Es tu elección. Vuelve a vivir. Hazlo por él. —Entonces ella se había ido.

Me paré sobre mi cuerpo viendo cómo ardientes lágrimas corrían por mi cara de nuevo, aunque ahora sabía que sólo se siente el recuerdo de las lágrimas. Yo era un alma. No podía llorar. Me toqué la cara y mi cuerpo se sentía frío. La idea de volver a este cuerpo y existir, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke ya no vagaba por la Tierra, a causa de mí, era insoportable.

—Tú eres la razón de mi existencia, Sasuke. ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? —

Susurré en la habitación y sabía que no importa lo que el dolor de la vida me guardaba, no podía causarle más dolor. Quisiera soportar la vida, así él no tendría la culpa de mi alma perdida que lo atormente. Había renunciado a todo por mí. Podría sacrificar una eternidad de dolor, si eso es lo que se necesitaba para aliviar su sufrimiento. Me deslicé en la cama y sentí una sensación de hormigueo caliente correr por mí, ya que me reuní con el cuerpo que había dejado.

Mis ojos se abrieron y un sollozo escapó de mis labios.

—Sakura, ¿Cariño? ¿Nunca te vas a levantar y venir a comer? —Mamá se encontraba de pie en mi puerta sonriéndome, completamente inconsciente de que su última visita a mi habitación había visto un cuerpo vacío.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento. Supongo que estar en mi cama otra vez me hizo dormir demasiado. —Ella caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

—Se sintió bien tenerte en casa anoche. Puedes faltar a la escuela hoy si necesitas un día para aclimatarte. —Pensé quedarme en casa, en mi habitación y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil.

Tenía que salir y hablar con gente.

Necesitaba ver la vida y encontrar una manera de sobrevivirla. No sería la causa del dolor de Sasuke.

Viviría, por él.

* * *

.

.

.

Estas llorando tanto como yo :')?!.

No quieres ser mio Sasuke x3?!. No hay problema, se compartir :D HAHAHA!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Mamá había enviado a Gaara a la escuela sin mí y explicó que volvería en la tarde. Gaara era una cosa con la que tenía que tratar. Si tenía que vivir esta existencia, no podía continuar usándolo. Yo nunca lo amaría en la forma en que se merece. Él era mi amigo y una fuente de consuelo. Dejarme permanecer como su novia no sólo fue un error para Gaara, fue una traición porque nunca pertenecería a nadie, sino a Sasuke. No podría vivir de esa manera.

Vivir no iba a ser fácil para mí. Tenía que cortar todas las cuerdas que quebraron mi alma ya dañada.

Para el momento en que nos registramos en la escuela me había perdido literatura Inglesa. Los pasillos se fueron llenando con estudiantes. Mantuve mis libros cerca de mi pecho y apreté en mi mano mi pase de llegada tarde. Puedo hacer esto. Canté el recordatorio una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Hinata salió de la multitud de gente, sonriendo cuando me vio.

—¡SAKURA! ¡Hurra, viniste! Te he extrañado como loca. Ahora el almuerzo no será tan aburrido y, ¡Oh mi D! ¿Adivina qué? —Me esforcé para continuar con su torrente de palabras, así que me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que quería que yo reaccionase al "¿Adivina qué?".

—Oh, eh, ¿qué? —Ni siquiera podía forzar una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba escuchando antes de mirar hacia mí.

—Sasuke Uchiha está aquí. Como, en nuestra escuela. Como que, está inscrito en nuestra escuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Quiero decir, sé que él fue a una escuela secundaria en Mobile, Alabama, hasta el año pasado, cuando su banda consiguió un hit y comenzó a tocar en todo los Estados Unidos en lugar de sólo el sureste. GAH! ¿Puedes creer que él está aquí? ¡En nuestra escuela! Supongo que si tenía que volver a la escuela secundaria nuestro pintoresco pueblito costero es preferible a algún lugar de Alabama. Pero aun así, no puedo creer esto.

Me quedé congelada, con sus palabras registradas en mi cerebro.

¿Sasuke se encontraba aquí? ¿Cómo? El rockero del que ella hablaba ya no existía. Pánico mezclado con incredulidad me apretaba el pecho y tuve que tomar una respiración profunda.

—¿Dónde? —Me las arreglé para preguntar, sabiendo que no podía ocultar la expresión desesperada en mi cara.

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia Gaara.

—Será mejor que quites esa cara de anonadada por la estrella. Aquí viene Tu Hombre.

Yo apenas lo miré y le tomé la mano.

—Dime dónde está. Por favor, ahora. —Ensanchó mucho los ojos a mi demanda sin aliento repentino.

Ella iba a pensar que me encontraba de nuevo loca.

—Eh, eh, bien por aquí en alguna parte. —dijo, en un tono de preocupación y miró a Gaara, forzando una sonrisa que no cumplía sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¿Sabías que Sakura era una gran fan de Cold Soul? —Gaara me miró, pero yo no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de él en este momento.

Necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke.

—Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos más tarde. —dije a modo de explicación, mientras me dirigía a través de la multitud en una carrera.

Luché contra la tentación de llamar su nombre en voz alta.

—Vas a conseguir volver a ese lugar mental si no te calmas. —dijo la voz suave de Sasuke, bromeando en mi oído, y me di la vuelta.

Él, por supuesto, susurraba en mi oído, no en cualquier lugar cercano a mí.

—¿Dónde estás? —Susurré en voz baja.

Oí una carcajada y me tiró a mirar hacia atrás, para ver una pareja de estudiantes de primer año besándose.

—La mesa de picnic. —dijo, simplemente.

Me giré de nuevo y me dirigí a la puerta principal de la escuela. Él me esperaba en el lugar que le había visto por primera vez. Empujé la puerta con ambas manos y me eché a correr.

Solo descansaba allí, justo como había estado el primer día que lo había visto, me sonreía cuando llegué a la esquina. Dejé mis libros y me lancé a sus brazos abiertos. Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo. ¡Él se encontraba aquí! Estuvo aquí. No podía hablar, así que seguí con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente. Quería mirar a sus ojos y darle un beso y preguntarle cómo, pero no era capaz de controlar el pozo de emoción abrumándome. Él me llevó a su regazo y se sentó de nuevo en la parte superior de la mesa.

—¿Te alegras de verme? —Preguntó en mi oído.

Su cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Me reí en su pecho y asentí, todavía no me sentía segura de que pudiera hablar.

—Hubiera llegado antes, pero no estaba seguro. Tuve que esperar hasta que... —Se calló y me retiré hacia atrás para mirar a su cara.

—¿Esperar qué? —Le pregunté, necesitando la seguridad de que no se iría.

SAsuke secó con el dedo las lágrimas de mi rostro húmedo e inclinó la barbilla para que yo pudiera mirar directamente a sus ojos, semejantes a joyas.

—Yo no podía regresar hasta que tú eligieras. Al parecer, si hacías el máximo sacrificio entonces mi regla rota seria enmendada. —Sacudí la cabeza, sin entender de qué sacrificio hablaba.

—¿Quieres decir que mi muerte? Hice eso voluntariamente la noche anterior. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Ino vino a mi habitación y ella se encontraba tan confundida como yo.

Él me sonrió.

—No, no es morir, aunque el sacrificio no fue tomado a la ligera. Sin embargo, podría haber sido interpretado como la naturaleza egoísta de la Deidad. Tú ves, los seres humanos abandonan la vida cuando no pueden lidiar con el dolor. Es una salida fácil para ellos. El sacrificio del que estoy hablando no es de muerte, sino de vida.

Tocó su frente con la mía.

—Verás, Ino desempeñaba su papel. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedía. No es una Deidad, sino que es inmortal y ha existido desde el principio del tiempo. Sabía que todo gira en torno al auto-sacrificio. Un acto totalmente desinteresado.

Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se rió entre dientes y me di cuenta que era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—Elegiste vivir una vida que ya no querías, sólo para aliviar mi dolor. No querías vivir sin mí, sin embargo, cuando supiste que habría hecho mi extinción sin sentido, no pudiste soportar la idea. Elegiste vivir por mí. —

Asentí de acuerdo con él, pero no me hallaba segura de cómo esto tuvo algo que ver con cómo él estaba aquí, delante de mí.

—Mi alma bella. —Murmuró y me acarició la mejilla. —Cuando diste el último sacrificio desinteresado, pagaste por mi mal. Has demostrado ser digna de mi devoción. Del amor… de La Muerte.

Toqué sus labios perfectos con mis dedos, con ganas de darle un beso. Para estar lo más cerca posible de él.

—Así que, porque elegí la vida, ¿sigues existiendo? —Le pregunté asombrada.

Él asintió.

—En realidad, es aún mejor. —dijo, besando mi mentón y luego cada una de mis mejillas, haciendo que me olvidase de lo que estábamos hablando.

Su cercanía me hizo débil por el placer, y un suave gemido escapó de mi garganta.

—Ah, eso suena maravilloso. —Murmuró, mientras corría besos por mi cuello y a través de mi clavícula.

Me aferré a sus hombros, sabiendo en todo momento que iba a desmayarme de placer. Sentí su lengua cálida sobre mi piel y me quedé sin aliento, presionándome mas cerca de él, dispuesta a pedir más, justo ahí, en el patio del colegio. Él se echó hacia atrás y su respiración era entrecortada.

—Puedo quedarme contigo. —dijo, mirándome, con una intensidad que me hizo temblar.

—¿Quedarte conmigo? —Pregunté, llegando a besar su mentón y dejando un sendero de besos por su cuello perfecto.

—No aquí. No puedo aguantar mucho más, Sakura. Sólo no soy tan fuerte. —dijo con voz ronca mientras me atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Eres mía ahora. Mientras camines en la Tierra me perteneces. Nada puede hacerte daño. —Oí un toque de humor en su voz.

—Es prácticamente imposible hacer daño a lo que la Muerte protege. —Sonreí en su pecho, con ganas de quedarme en sus brazos para siempre.

Pero había preguntas que sabía que tenía que hacer. Podría disfrutar en su presencia más tarde.

—Puedo quedarme contigo para la eternidad, ¿Entonces? —Le pregunté, mirándole.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en su perfectamente esculpida boca.

—No exactamente. Eres mía, siempre y cuando camines por la tierra. Tu cuerpo va a envejecer y la vejez no es algo que puedo parar. Un día tendrás que dejar este cuerpo y empezar una nueva vida.

—Voy a envejecer y tener que dejarte y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Comenzar una nueva vida donde no te voy a conocer? ¿Vas a esperar hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor y luego venir a verme? No. Sasuke, ¡NO! No quiero hacer eso. Yo quiero conservarte para siempre, todo el tiempo.

Sasuke acunó mi cara y me miró a los ojos.

—Sakura eres un alma. Debes vivir la eternidad que a las almas se les da. No te dan una opción. El hecho de que pueda amarte y protegerte mientras vives en la Tierra es un don que no me había atrevido a esperar. Esto es todo lo que podemos tener. Soy La Muerte, soy una Deidad. No soy y nunca he sido un alma. Tomo almas frías o almas cuyos cuerpos han muerto y los envío al lugar que han ganado. Fui creado para esto. —Sacudí la cabeza, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Quiero ser inmortal. Quiero estar siempre contigo. ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, y luego se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro con un furioso ceño fruncido.

—Vete, Ino, este no es tu asunto. —Su voz goteaba hielo frío que sólo

La Muerte podía reunir. Me volví e Ino se encontraba cerca, con una mano en la cadera, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar un concurso.

—Ah, pero no me importa. Esa es la belleza del mismo. —dijo brillante y me miró. —Él no te está diciendo todo lo que hay que saber, porque piensa que tu mente es demasiado frágil para entender la complejidad. No se lo dejes tan fácil, Saku Ann.

Sasuke gruñó detrás de mí.

—No la llames así.

Ino sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, está bien. Sak-ura—Me volví a mirar a Sasuke.

—¿De qué está hablando, Sasuke? Dime. Haré lo que sea, nunca te dejaré. No quiero envejecer. Quiero seguir siendo como somos ahora, para siempre. Iré a donde quieras que vayas. Por favor.

Sasuke suspiró, deslizó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y apretó.

—Un día te diré. Cuando llegue el momento. Hay una manera pero, Sakura, no es fácil. Se requiere dar más de lo que podrías imaginarte. La elección nunca se ha hecho y para un alma sería imposible. Las almas están en desventaja por sus emociones, que son demasiado débiles.

Ino se rió detrás de mí.

—Se supone que las almas son emocionalmente débiles, pero esta no es débil en absoluto. Dale un poco de crédito. Acaba de hacer una elección que ninguna otra alma podría o habría tenido el poder de hacer. Su alma es poco común o, si no, tú nunca la habrías hecho tuya.

Él me miró y sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo sé. —La calidez en sus ojos hizo que el resto del mundo se desvaneciera.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Sak-Ura. —Ino llamó desde detrás de mí.

Odiaba apartar la vista de la mirada de Sasuke, pero lo hice para decirle adiós a Ino. Ella ya se había ido.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Si no te gusta me aseguraré de que nunca la volvamos a ver.

Me puse tensa.

—¿Qué? No.

Él sonrió.

—Relájate, Sakura, está a salvo de mi ira. Ella te hace sonreír y se preocupa por ti. Eso la hace por siempre segura y preciada.

Sonreí y pasé la mano por sus cabellos oscuros.

—Entonces, Muerte, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Para empezar tienes que romper las cosas con Gaara, y yo voy contigo.

La idea de romper el corazón de Gaara era bastante mala. La culpa me carcomía por dentro ante la idea de hacerle daño. Negué con la cabeza y miré suplicante a Sasuke.

—Por favor, déjame hacer esto sola. No puedes estar allí, sólo empeorará las cosas.

La expresión de Sasuke se mantuvo inflexible.

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero no puedo dejarte hacer esto sola. Él no es quien crees que es. No me fío de su reacción.

Sonreí a la creencia de que Sasuke necesitaba protegerme de Gaara. Gaara era inofensivo. Estaría deshecho, pero no peligroso.

Sasuke se puso de pie, poniéndome en el suelo delante de él y deslizando su mano en la mía.

—Sakura, no estoy seguro de cómo decirte esto, pero... Gaara no es humano.


	21. Chapter 21

**Este es solo el punto de vista de Sasuke, xD!**

**el último capítulo de "Existence" fue el pasado, mañana subiré el de "Predestined".**

**"- Oh mira, "Predestined" se ve interesante. Lo empezare a leer a ver que tal esta.**

**Lo abres y te encuentras con una N/A al principio.**

**_Lo siento, para entender la Historia de Predestined, favor de leer "Existence" primero._**

**- VETE A LA CHIN..."**

**JHAJHA y algo así es lo que llegara a pasar si subo aparte la historia de Predestined, por eso se me hace que sería mejor subir los tres libros aquí mismo. Obvio yo les diré cuando termina uno y empieza otro. Ok?**

**En este cap se explican muchas cosas del comportamiento de Sasuke xD!**

* * *

**Escenas Extras**

**El Casillero**

La única explicación era que el chico tenía que ser un idiota. Cuando Sakura no miraba hacia él, patéticamente le daba miradas lascivas. Luego, cuando ella lo miró, él actuó como si no hubiera estado jadeando por ella como un maldito perro, tan sólo dos segundos atrás.

Si no fuera por la racha posesiva muy extraña que sentía hacia la chica, le habría hecho ver a él, el error de sus actos. No me gustaba el hecho de que ella quisiera su atención.

Desde luego no le iba a ayudar. Mirar su pequeño ceño fruncido y la decepción en su boca, provocó un revuelo dentro de mí. No pude darle un nombre exactamente porque era una nueva emoción. No era algo con lo que yo ya estuviera familiarizado.

Sakura tiró su bolso de libros sobre su hombro mientras empujaba a través de los cuerpos de los estudiantes que llenaban el pasillo. No podía mantenerme al margen y verla tan infeliz. En vez de permanecer en el fondo, siendo su sombra, como he estado haciéndolo durante semanas con el fin de aliviar la tensión extraña en el pecho, que sólo su ausencia podía provocar, hablé.

—No lo mires la próxima vez. Va a volverlo loco.

Sus ojos se encendieron en una rápida mirada hacia mí, pero ella no se inmutó. No me gustó que su ceño fruncido se profundizara. Garantizado que la mayoría de la gente no estaba loca por mí, pero quería agradarle a Sakura. Admitir ese simple hecho era humillante y sacó el infierno fuera de mí.

Ella se detuvo frente a su casillero todavía ignorándome, a pesar de que me aseguré de que podía verme.

—Está tratando de jugar a hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que es, pero puedo ver que te está molestando.

—No estoy molesta. —Respondió, con los dientes apretados y abrió su casillero.

—Sí, lo estás. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo te molesta.

Eso le llamó la atención. Ella se congeló y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarme a través de su cascada de pelo rosa. Me recordaba a la seda.

Me gustaba la seda. El ceño fruncido se había ido y una extraña sensación de logro se apoderó de mí. He sido el único que hizo que esa pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. ¿Por qué algo tan sencillo me hizo sentir como un jodido rey?

—Te estás perdiendo la exhibición pública de afecto entre tus dos amigos. Es posible que te necesiten para que lances un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos.

Yo apenas había mirado a Hinata y Naruto. Todo lo que podía ver cuando Sakura estaba alrededor era... bueno... a Sakura. Pero sabía que hacer una broma acerca de la constante sesión de toqueteo de sus amigos, transformaría esa leve sonrisa en una risa completa.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta cuando estás sonriendo. Si el niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos.

¿Realmente acabo de decir eso? Iba a tener que cuidar mis palabras. Antes de que pudiera responder, me desvanecí. No iba a responder a ese desliz menor de mi lengua. No podía verme por más tiempo, aunque no me había movido. Sus hombros se levantaron y volvieron a caer cuando dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de frustración. Se giró para caminar hacia su próxima clase y me alegré de que no podía oír mi risa. Estoy seguro de que mi diversión a costa de su frustración no le complacería.

Pero, maldita sea, esa chica me fascinaba.

**La muerte rompe las reglas**

Así era esto. El destino se había desarrollado según lo planeado y el chico idiota por el que ella se interesaba podía ser la razón por la que saliera hoy. Por primera vez en mi existencia, esto se sentía mal. La atracción de estar ahí. La atracción de tomar su alma. No era más fuerte que mi necesidad de mantenerla con vida.

Me quedé mirándola hablar con su amiga tonta. Sakura no escuchaba una palabra de lo que su amiga le decía. En cambio, sus ojos escaneaban el pasillo por el chico. Ver esto era más de lo que yo podía manejar en estos momentos. Tenía una pelea en mis manos y esta era la última cosa que necesitaba presenciar. Decidí esperar afuera. Tal vez sería más fácil de lo que pensaba, cambiar el cursor del destino.

Como en el momento justo, Sakura salió del edificio con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Esto se comenzaba ha convertirse en un maldito tren fuera de control que no podía parar. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que hacer algo. Cambiar las cosas de alguna manera.

—No te vayas. Él no vale la pena. —Oí la súplica en mi voz, mientras me eché a caminar a su lado.

—No me quiero quedar. Estoy enojada y me quiero ir. —Por supuesto que lo hacía. Ese era el gran plan. Tenía que detenerla.

—Por favor, Sakura, no entres en tu coche. Vuelve a entrar. Olvídate del estúpido chico y disfruta del resto de tu día. No permitas que ese idiota te haga salir corriendo.

Ella dejó de caminar y la esperanza se disparó dentro de mi pecho. Era una sensación extraña. Era…una emoción. Yo experimentaba una emoción. Una fuerte.

—¿Por qué te importa si me voy? ¿Eres el nuevo monitor del pasillo y perdí mi nota?

Esto era. Yo podría cambiar las cosas. Podría mantenerla con vida.

—Te estoy rogando que vuelvas a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿No puedes escuchar, por una vez?

Un gruñido de frustración surgió de mi pecho. Era tan testaruda.

El enojo tomó el lugar del dolor en sus ojos y su postura se cuadró.

— Me voy de aquí. No puedes detenerme. No tengo que escucharte. Si no tienes una buena excusa, entonces no hay razón para que me quede.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su coche. Lo había intentado. Nada que no fuera agarrarla y mantenerla aquí le impediría entrar en el maldito coche e irse. La atracción seguía todavía allí. Nada de lo que yo había hecho cambio algo. Sólo lo había ralentizado.

Iba a tener que romper las reglas. No estoy seguro de cuál sería la sanción, pero no sería capaz de continuar si tuviera que tomar el alma de Sakura. Ella era tan joven. Había tantas cosas que no había experimentado todavía. Y…yo era egoísta. No estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Vi cómo su coche salía del estacionamiento antes de unirme a ella para cambiar completamente el destino de su alma.

Me senté mirándola ansiosamente preguntándome en qué momento iba a suceder el accidente. Cómo iba a suceder. Ella no podía verme sentado en el asiento del pasajero a su lado. Me aseguré de eso. Si iba a alterar por completo su destino, por lo menos necesitaba mantener algunas cosas ocultas.

Ella no iba a parar. La señal de "Alto" se alzaba delante, pero Sakura se miraba en el espejo.

—Sakura, por favor mira la carretera. —Rogué, a pesar de que sabía que no podía oírme.

El camión de gran tamaño no estaba frenando.

—LA CARRETERA. —Rugí una vez más, deseando poder hacerme visible o por lo menos hablar con su alma, pero sólo empeoraría las cosas si lo hacía.

Así que en su lugar, hice lo único que podía hacer, agarré el volante y mantuve el coche rodando hacia el lado del terraplén. No quería que su cuerpo se dañara.

La bocina del camión sonó y el impacto no fue directamente en el lado de Sakura. Me aseguré de eso. La puse de frente, empujando el volante hacia su pecho. Rápidamente, desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, y la levanté con suavidad del coche.

Jadeando fuerte mientras la sostenía, me di cuenta de que ella no era capaz de respirar. Maldita sea, odiaba esto. Quería llevarla a urgencias al hospital, manteniéndola a salvo en mis brazos. Pero no podía. Ya había hecho demasiado.

La puse suavemente en el suelo y sostuve su mano susurrándole promesas que sabía que podía mantener mientras esperaba la ambulancia. Ella no se movió. Sus ojos ni siquiera aleteaban, pero respiraba. El corazón le latía. No tomaría esta alma hoy. Un murmullo de pánico se escapó de sus labios y me agaché para cantar en su oído. No me detuve cuando oí las sirenas.

No me detuve cuando comenzaron a trabajar sobre su cuerpo. No me detuve hasta que la levantaron y la colocaron de forma segura en la ambulancia.

**Siguiéndola a casa**

El miedo pesaba en el aire. Sakura no estaba al tanto de que la había seguido a casa. No confiaba en mi promesa de mantenerla a salvo. Esa simple verdad me enfureció. Sentir miedo era parte de mi vida. Mi presencia crea miedo. Yo era inmune al sabor amargo familiar que dejaba en mi boca.

Pero el miedo de Sakura me molestó. No me gusta.

Me quedé en la puerta de su casa viendo como se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Esta no era la forma en la que se suponía que debía ser. La había salvado de la muerte. El miedo no debía ser una emoción a la que tuviera que hacer frente más.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté.

Su grito murió casi instantáneamente, mientras sus ojos se centraron en mí.

—Sasuke. —Jadeó ella, apretando su mano contra su corazón.

Podía oír la carrera dentro de su pecho a través del cuarto.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas tan tensa sobre esto. — Caminé dentro de la habitación, mirándola de cerca mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, ella había dado un salto desde el momento en que la había sorprendido.

—Bueno, discúlpame si almas extrañas que aparecen en mi casa, hablan conmigo y me asustan un poquito. —Me lanzó una mirada acusadora—, Entonces, te pregunto sobre eso, y tú maldices en la oscuridad y te pones todo enojado.

Maldita sea. Siempre volvía a esto. Ella quería saber demasiado. Cosas que no podía decirle. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo. El conocimiento era peligroso. Necesitando estar cerca de ella, me senté a su lado en la pequeña cama. El olor de cerezas me calentó. Su cabello siempre olía totalmente comestible.

—Lo siento por eso. No debería de haberte asustado de esa manera.

—Bueno, ¿Puedes decirme lo que está sucediendo, quién es ella? — Negué con la cabeza, apartando mi mirada.

Si miro dentro de esos suplicantes pozos verdes, me hundiría.

—No, eso es lo único que no puedo hacer por ti. Pídeme cualquier cosa

en el mundo, Pagan, y me aseguraré de que sea tuya, pero eso no lo puedo

hacer. —Suspiró y se enderezó.

—¿Por qué estas aquí, entonces? —

Porque ellos tratan de arreglar lo que hice. Ellos no sólo la dejarían sola. Yo era la Muerte. Podría decidir permitir una vida. Era mi elección. Hice mi elección. Pero no podía decirle nada de eso.

—Hasta que no sepa que todo está bien... hasta que me ocupe de lo que debe hacerse, voy a pasar las noches aquí en tu habitación. —Volví mis ojos hacia ella y le sostuve la mirada. Quería que entendiera que no tenía nada que temer—. Tengo que protegerte —Me detuve a continuación, hice un gesto hacia la puerta—, Si quieres tomar esa ducha, me aseguraré de que estés completamente a salvo mientras lo haces. —El alivio llegó a su cara y luego fue rápidamente remplazado por una pequeña mueca.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —No quería que leyera sus pensamientos.

Interesante.

—No exactamente. Es más bien como que puedo sentir tus miedos con tanta fuerza que los puedo oír. —Me observó por un momento, como si recordara algo que la confundía.

—Ya me has oído en la cafetería cuando hablaba con Matsuri, no tenía miedo entonces.

Ah, sí sentí su miedo ese día. Me deleité con ese miedo. Sabiendo que ella se preocupaba por la morena coqueteando conmigo, aliviando el dolor en mí pecho, causado por la visión de ella acurrucada contra el costado de Gaara.

—¿No lo estabas? —Le pregunté, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa de mi cara.

Su rostro se volvió una sombra adorable de rojo, antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

**La Habitación**

—No me gusta el color rojo, casi tanto como odio el Caramelo.

Mi necesidad de tranquilizarla iba a destruir por completo mi plan de alejarla, pero verla molesta debido a que asistiría a ir a ese estúpido baile con Matsuri, era difícil. No me gustaba ser la razón de su infelicidad ¿No podía ver que esto era lo mejor para ella? El ceño fruncido en su rostro y la gama de emociones intermitentes en sus ojos, me dijo que no me creía. Por mucho que yo necesitara poner espacio entre nosotros, no podía dejarla así.

Poniéndome de pie, cerré la distancia que nos separaba, sólo por esta vez me olvidé del por qué tocar a Sakura estaba mal. Cuando mi pecho rozó su espalda, su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció. Cerré los ojos y reprimí una maldición. Ya no sería capaz de detenerme. Esta era una forma de control que nunca había ejercido. No estoy seguro de que siquiera supiera cómo hacerlo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, la presioné firmemente contra mi pecho.

El placer corría a través de mí y apreté mi abrazo. El temor de que nunca fuera capaz de dejarla en libertad ahora, me abrazó, filtrándose en mis pensamientos.

—Ella no significa nada para mí.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y mi necesidad de poseerla se volvió insoportable.

—Yo nunca te mentiría, Sakura —Susurré contra su oído.

Se recostó hacia atrás, para mirarme. Bajando la cabeza, le di un beso en la piel suave de la parte superior de su oreja. El aroma en ella era delicioso. A diferencia de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado. Continué besando la delicada piel a lo largo de su rostro. Inhalando el aroma embriagador que tenía. Mis manos se encontraron con sus caderas y temí que el feroz agarre le provocara algún daño.

Pero no me podía forzar a soltar mi demandante abrazo.

—Tú me tientas. No puedo caer en la tentación. No estoy hecho para ser tentado pero, Sakura Haruno, me tientas. Desde el momento en que vine por ti me sentí atraído. Todo sobre ti... —Necesitaba tocar más de ella.

Deslicé mi mano por la piel expuesta de su brazo. Se calentó bajo mi toque

— Me vuelves loco de necesidad. De deseo. No lo entendí al principio. Pero ahora lo sé. Es tu alma llamándome. Las almas no significan nada para mí. No se supone que lo hagan. Pero la tuya se ha convertido en mi obsesión. — En vez de asustarse de mí y salir corriendo, como un ser humano normal haría cuando la muerte está admitiendo la obsesión con ella, Sakura se apoyó contra mí, llena de confianza.

Su cuello al descubierto, mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás sobre mi hombro. Esa piel sería cálida y delicada. Bajé la cabeza y besé la suave curva allí. Disfrutando de la emoción de su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios.

—Quiero matar a ese chico cada vez que veo sus manos sobre ti. —

Dejé un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello, mientras ella se acomodaba más cerca de mí, llena de expectación—. Quiero arrancar los brazos de su cuerpo para que no pueda tocarte de nuevo. —Incapaz de retener el gruñido dentro de mí provocado por una posesiva emoción que solo Sakura había despertado en La Muerte. Esto estaba mal. Ella no me pertenecía. No podía tenerla.

Yo era La Muerte. Ella era humana. No podía reclamar su alma para mí.

La agonía me recorrió.

—Pero no puedo tenerte, Sakura. No estás hecha para mí. —Susurré con dureza.

Queriendo más que nada cambiar esta situación. Necesitaba dejarla. Esto solo iba a lastimarla más al final. Levantándola, la acuné contra mí solo un momento. Dejando atrás el recuerdo de cómo se sentía envolverla en mis brazos, la recosté sobre la cama y rápidamente me puse de pie. No podía continuar tocándola.

—Por favor. —Susurró.

No podía ser testigo de la súplica en su rostro. Cerrando fuertemente mis ojos quise explicarle todo. Hacerle entender. Pero no pude. Mientras menos supiera, más segura estaría. Asi que, le dije la única que cosa que podía decirle.

—No puedo, Sakura. Nos destruiría a ambos. —Sin abrir los ojos para verla por última vez, me desvanecí.

**El beso**

Estaba defendiéndome. Inteligente, honesto, talentoso y compasivo. Nunca nadie me había defendido. La morena tonta en mis brazos dejó escapar un montón de risitas desagradables, similares al sonido de las uñas contra una pizarra. Este no era el lugar donde quería estar. Solo me quedé por Sakura.

Estar cerca de ella, mirarla, tocarla, eran todas las razones por la que había hecho esta elección. Aun así, aquí estaba forzándome a tolerar a esta molesta chica, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió, mientras Sakura me disparaba una última mirada y luego desaparecía. ¿En qué pensaba? No necesitaba estar sola. Lo sabía. Miraba molesta hacia el chico que había dejado atrás, casi sentí simpatía por él. No había sido su intención molestarla. Pero el simple hecho de que su pelea fuera por mi, me daba una ridícula cantidad de alegría.

—Ve a jugar con tus amigas por un rato Matsuri. —Le ordeno antes de alejarme de sus garras.

Necesitaba proteger a Sakura.

Si no la conociera juraría que no era real. La brisa del golfo hacía bailar su cabello suavemente por los hombros, dándole un aspecto etéreo. La confusión, la tristeza, la ira daban vueltas a su alrededor. Saber que tenía algo que ver con esas emociones me dolió.

—¿Por qué no estás dentro bailando con tu cita? —Pregunté.

Su cabeza se levantó y el alivio brilló en sus ojos, antes de que se encogiera de hombros y alejara su mirada de la mía para poder mirar a sus pies.

—Se veía bastante triste sentado solo en una mesa. —dije en voz baja, con la esperanza de calmar la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí.

No tenía por qué saber qué tan desesperadamente necesitado por ella me encontraba. Se encogió de hombros y continuó estudiando sus pies. No pude evitar que escapara una risa divertida de mí. Su intento de actuar como si no estuviera tan contenta como yo, de que pudiéramos estar aquí juntos y tenerla toda para mi, solo era lindo.

— Así que ¿Has decidido intentar lo de ignorarme para ver si me voy, otra vez?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sé que no funciona contigo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? —Quería oírselo decir.

¿Por qué? No estoy seguro. Sólo me torturaría más. Pero necesitaba saber que me deseaba también.

—Nada que te interese. —Respondió con acritud.

Sonriendo a su intento de actuar indiferente, cuando podía oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho, me las arreglé para evitar reír abiertamente.

—¿En serio? —Le pregunté

—De verdad.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Verme bailar con Matsuri no te molesta?

Negó con la cabeza y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de forma errática con cada respiración. Dejé a mis ojos viajar por su vestido y disfruté el simple hecho de que ella lo había comprado para mí. Porque yo había sugerido este color. Este vestido no había sido comprado para el mariscal de campo. La necesidad de gruñir mi aprobación fue abrumadora.

—Sabía que el rosa pálido te sentaría bien. La mayoría de las chicas no pueden llevarlo, pero en ti se ve perfecto.

La piel de su garganta se contrajo mientras tragaba saliva. Yo lograba afectarla. Me deleité con ese conocimiento.

—¿Crees que no te quiero tocar de la misma manera en que toco a Matsurii? Tienes razón.

Pagan dio un paso atrás. El dolor en sus ojos casi me puso de rodillas. No tenía intención de hacerle daño. Inmediatamente, extendí mi mano y, agarrando la suya, la atraje fuertemente contra mí. Esto era lo que había tratado de evitar que ocurriera con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras más nos tocábamos, más fuerte se volvía mi necesidad de poseerla. Pero en este momento, necesitaba borrar esa mirada en sus ojos. Nada más importaba.

—Cuando toco a Matsuri, mentalmente me estremezco al tener que seguir manteniendo la farsa de estar interesado en ella. Cuando no puedo controlar mi necesidad de ti, si me permito tocarte, se enciende un monstruo dentro de mi, sobre el que tengo miedo de perder el control. Tú me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes. Algo pasa, —me detuve y dejé que mi mirada cayera sobre sus labios llenos de color rosa—. Cuando estoy cerca de ti, de esta manera. —No podía detenerme. Necesitaba más. Suavemente deslicé mi pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

La sedosa textura provocó que una fuerte, cálida y dolorosa necesidad se apoderara de mí. Cerré los ojos de la vista embriagadora de su boca y traté de luchar por el control—. Y cuando reaccionas de la forma de en que lo acabas de hacer, siento en mi interior el arrebato de tomar lo que quiero.

Las suaves y cálidas respiraciones contra mi pulgar bien podrían haber sido barrotes de hierro envolviéndose a mí alrededor, tirando de mí hacia ella. Haciéndome suyo.

Abriendo mis ojos la miré directamente. Necesitaba que entendiera. Para dejarme ir.

—Tú eres lo único que más quiero en el mundo y sin embargo lo único que no puedo tener. Porque tenerte completamente sería imposible. No puedes ir hacia donde voy. —Incapaz de alejarme siquiera un paso, acuné su rostro entre mis manos—. El propósito de mi existencia no es tener una pareja. Es solitario y frío. Hasta ahora ha sido todo lo que he conocido. Entonces te convertiste en el designio y todo cambió.

Algo irreparable sucedía. No podía hacerle daño. No estaba destinado para ella. Aterrorizado, había ido demasiado lejos, arriesgué su vida con mi obsesiva necesidad, rápidamente me aparté de ella. Desesperado por salvarla de mí mismo.

—Vete, Sakura. Corre, por favor, corre. No soy lo que tú crees que soy. No soy "inteligente, honesto, talentoso, y compasivo", aunque oírte decir esas palabras en mi defensa, se sentía como calor líquido fluyendo a través de mis frías venas. Quieres saber lo que soy y no puedo decirte. Si lo supieras, no tendría que pedirte que corras.

Tenía que irme ahora. Esto fue un error. A medida que caminaba lejos, la oí corriendo detrás de mí. ¿No me escuchó? le había dicho mucho más de lo que debería saber. Deteniéndome, lentamente me volví y la miré. Tal vez el miedo era la única solución. Pero en el instante en que lo ví parpadear en su rostro, retrocedí. No podía asustarla. Las almas me temían. Pero ella no.

Nunca ella. Eso no era lo que quería.

—No me importa lo que eres. —Afirmó con fuerza, dando un paso hacia mí—. No puedes asustarme, no voy a salir corriendo. ¿Qué es lo que dice la canción que me cantas?

"Sin embargo, te quedas. Aferrándote a mí, sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo la mano que empujo lejos. El frío no es para ti, sin embargo te quedas, te quedas, te quedas. Cuando yo sé que no es justo para ti"

Había memorizado mis palabras para ella. Mi pecho se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera partido en dos.

—Vete, Sakura. Ahora. No me puedo controlar mucho más tiempo. — Me las arreglé para susurrar a través de mi dolor.

En cambio, dio un paso cauteloso hacia mí. La mirada suplicante de sus ojos era mi perdición. ¿Cómo podría resistirme? Un gruñido surgió de mi pecho y me apoderé de ella en un movimiento rápido. Mi boca estaba sobre la suya al instante. Necesitaba conocer su sabor. Experimentarlo. Esta era la única oportunidad que tendría de probarla y lo quería todo.

Mordisqueé su labio inferior luego, suavemente, calmé la mordida con mi lengua. Era deliciosa. Era exótica. Necesitaba más. Sus pequeñas manos agarraron un puñado de mi camisa y quise rugir en señal de triunfo. Ya no tenía el control de mis decisiones. Sakura lo hacía. Haría cualquier cosa para quedarme con ella. El dulce sabor al que no podía darle ningún nombre porque era exclusivamente suyo, me consumía.

En algún lugar de la bruma del éxtasis sentí el peligro. Pero ahora Sakura me controlaba. Su alma me pertenecía. Empecé a saborear la suave piel a lo largo de su cuello mientras las palabras

—La muerte nunca debería comprometerse con nadie—se derramaban de mis labios.

El toque de sus manos envió un temblor a través de mí mientras agarraba mi cara y reclamaba mi boca. Más. Necesitaba más. Mía. Era mía. Entonces me di cuenta del peligro. Su alma se había liberado de su cuerpo. Con cada toque hambriento de La Muerte, renunciaba a sí misma por mí. El terror se apoderó de mí mientras salía de su abrazo y daba un paso atrás.

—No puedo, Sakura. Quiero esto tan condenadamente. Pero no puedo.

Antes que pudiera detenerme, desaparecí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aquí**** les tengo el resumen del siguiente libro.**

**Predestined **

Pensarías que después de ayudar a salvar a su novio de una eternidad en el Infierno, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida cuando ves almas y tu novio es la Muerte. Pero para Sakura Haruno, las cosas son incluso más extrañas.

El popular y rompecorazones mariscal del instituto, Gaara Sabaku No, ha desaparecido. Mientras que la ciudad esta loca de preocupación, Sakura es un manojo de nervios por otras razones.

Aparentemente, Gaara no es un adolescente normal. Ni siquiera es humano. De acuerdo con la Muerte, Gaara no tiene alma. El mariscal puede estar desaparecido, pero sigue apareciéndose en los sueños de Sakura… sin ser invitado.

Sasuke sabía desde el principio que Gaara no era humano. Pero no le preocupaba una simple criatura sin alma. Ahora, se da cuenta del grave error que cometió. El alma de Sakura ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento como una restitución para un espíritu tan oscuro que ni siquiera la Muerte puede acercársele.

Sasuke sabe que salvar el alma de Sakura no será fácil, pero Sakura es suya. Y ya desafió al Cielo para quedarse con ella.

Si el Infierno también quiere un trozo de él, entonces que venga.

* * *

.

.

.

Reclamos hacia Gaara en 3...2...1! ,


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia no me pertenece, es de Abbi Glines.**

* * *

**Libro 2.**

**"Predestined"**

La húmeda calle estrecha parecía vacía. Música jazz se oía a distancia, pero el sonido era débil. Cuanto más me alejaba de las dispersas luces de la calle y me introducía en la oscuridad, los sonidos de la risa, los tranvías y la vibrante música tradicional que sólo se encontraba en el Big Easy se desvanecían.

He estado aquí antes, en innumerables ocasiones La Muerte se encontraba a menudo en estas calles oscuras. Pero esta noche, no me estoy aquí para tomar un alma. Vine por otras razones.

Razones por las que reúno las piezas. La furia dentro de mí era difícil de controlar.

Había sido imprudente. ¡Yo! Una maldita Deidad todopoderosa, dejando pasar algo peligroso, más allá de mi radar, sin ser detectado.

¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? Sabía la respuesta.

Sakura.

Ella me consumía. Mis pensamientos. Mis deseos. Mi propósito. Había sido incapaz de ver nada con el resplandor de Sakura, cegándome de todo lo demás.

Ahora, tengo que averiguar por qué y luego tengo que arreglar esto. Porque

Sakura Haruno era mía.

Su vida, su alma, su corazón, era todo mío. Nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ninguna antigua maldición. Ningún chico sin alma. Y absolutamente, ningún Sr. Espíritu Vudú.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Sakura**

_Sólo me di vuelta para ver los bonitos globos. Me gustó el de color rosa, era el mejor. Me recordaba a mi cabello. Pensé en algo que podía prometerle a mamá que haría, si __me compraba uno. Tal vez limpiar debajo de mi cama o quizás arreglar los zapatos en su armario._

_Pero sólo me detuve un segundo y pensé en eso. Ahora, mi mamá se había ido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y emití un sollozo aterrorizado. Me advirtió que podría perderme en la multitud si no mantenía su ritmo._

_Normalmente, tomo su mano cuando estamos en muchedumbres, pero hoy llevaba una pila de libros. Había sido mi responsabilidad no perderla._

_Pero lo hice. ¿Dónde dormiría? Miré nerviosamente a la gente que colmaba las calles. El Festival de las Artes y Entretenimiento había traído gente de todas partes a nuestro pequeño pueblo._

_Estirando mi mano para limpiar mis ojos, para poder encontrar un oficial de policía que me ayude, sollocé y por un segundo olvidé mi crisis, cuando a pastel de embudo me alcanzó._

—_No llores, yo te ayudaré._

_Frunciendo el ceño, estudié al niño delante de mí. Su cabello rojizo y corto y ojos grandes pero amigables lucían preocupados. Nunca lo había visto antes. No iba a mi escuela. Tal vez era un turista._

_Quienquiera que fuese, sabía que no me podía ayudar. Era sólo un niño también._

—_Perdí a mi mamá —dije, sintiendo vergüenza de que me hubiera sorprendido llorando._

_Asintió y extendió su mano. _

—_Lo sé. Voy a regresarte con ella. Está bien, te lo prometo._

_Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, pensé en su oferta. ¿Podría ayudarme? Dos pares de ojos buscando un oficial de policía eran mejores que uno, supongo._

—_Um, si pudieras ayudarme a buscar a un policía para poder encontrarla estaría bien. _—

_Me sonrió como si pensara que era divertido._

_No fue una broma y nada de esto era motivo para sonreír._

—_Realmente sé dónde está. Confía en mí —Su mano seguía tendida hacia mí. _

_Con el ceño fruncido, pensé en todas las razones por las que esto era probablemente una mala idea._

_No podría ser mucho mayor que yo. Tal vez tenía siete como mucho. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Además, no era un adulto desconocido. No me secuestraría._

—_Está bien —Respondí finalmente, deslizando mi mano en la suya. _

_Su rostro pareció relajarse. Esperaba que no consiguiera que nos perdiéramos._

— _¿Dónde están tus padres? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que quizá podrían ayudar._

—_Por aquí, en alguna parte —respondió y una pequeña mueca le arrugo la frente—. Ven conmigo —Su voz era suave, pero firme. _

_Del tipo que me recordaba la de un adulto._

_Me mantuve a su lado mientras tejía una ruta a través de los cuerpos en nuestro camino. Traté de echar un vistazo a la gente mientras nos apresurábamos, para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no tuve suerte._

—_Ahí está —dijo el niño cuando detuvo nuestra búsqueda, y señaló con el dedo hacia la acera de enfrente._

_Efectivamente, allí se encontraba mi mamá y parecía realmente molesta. Tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro mientras se agarraba de los brazos de la gente que pasaba y les hablaba frenéticamente. Me di cuenta que me buscaba. Necesitando tranquilizarla, solté la mano del muchacho y eché a correr en su dirección._

_Sus grandes, redondos y aterrorizados ojos me encontraron y dejó escapar un sollozo, luego comenzó a llamar a mi nombre. _

—¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Mis ojos se abrieron y el ventilador de techo me saludo, el sol fluía a través de mi ventana y mi madre frustrada golpeaba mi puerta.

—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Ahora, levántate en este preciso momento.

—Estoy despierta. Cálmate —grité con voz ronca por el sueño y me obligué a sentarme.

—Por fin, te lo juro niña, cada vez es más difícil despertarte. Ahora date prisa. He hecho panqueques para el desayuno.

—Está bien, está bien —dije y me froté los ojos soñolientos.

Había tenido otro de esos sueños. ¿Por qué soñaba con fragmentos de mi infancia y por qué acabo de darme cuenta de que el mismo chico me ayudó en cada una de mis experiencias traumáticas?

Me había olvidado de ese día en el festival, perdiéndome. Pero si ocurrió. Lo recordaba ahora. Y ese niño... que había estado allí. ¿Por qué era tan familiar?

Mi puerta se abrió suavemente y mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ver a Sasuke caminando dentro de mi habitación. Había empezado a utilizar la puerta en lugar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme de muerte. Era una pequeña petición que siempre trataba de honrar.

—Está haciendo panqueques... ¿Crees que me dará algunos cuando venga a recogerte para ir a la escuela? —Su voz era profunda e hipnótica.

Incluso ahora, quería suspirar y disfrutar de la calidez que enviaba a través de mí. Me puse de pie y cerré la corta distancia entre nosotros. Deteniéndome justo en frente de él, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y sonreí a sus asombrosos ojos azules oscuro.

—Hasta que Gaara aparezca no eres exactamente su persona favorita. Ya lo sabes. —Frunció el ceño y odie que mi madre estuviera siendo tan difícil.

No me gustaba hacerle fruncir el ceño. Pero, por desgracia, con mi ex novio de repente desaparecido, mi mamá culpaba mí ruptura con él por otro chico. No es como si pudiera decirle la verdad. Pensaría que estoy loca de verdad esta vez y nunca podría dejar el hospital psiquiátrico.

—Oye —dijo Sasuke, extendiendo la mano para acariciar mi cara—. Detente. Esto no es tu culpa. Además, los dos sabemos que no necesito de los alimentos. Sus panqueques sólo huelen increíbles. —

A veces, puede venir bien que sea capaz de leer mis emociones. Aunque, otras veces me molesta al extremo.

—Bueno, tal vez si me explicaras exactamente qué quieres decir con que Gaara no es humano, entonces no me sentiría tan culpable. — Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en mi cama, tirando de mí en su regazo.

Sus ojos azules oscuro, aún tenían un rastro de la luz que se encendía en ellos cuando tomaba un alma de un cuerpo al momento de su muerte. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esforzándome mucho para mantener la expresión seria en mi cara. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca era difícil pensar de manera coherente.

—Te dije que no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que es Gaara exactamente. Lo único que sé, es que no tiene alma. Es de lo único que tengo certeza. —Metí un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja y decidí darle una oportunidad a los pucheros.

—Bueno, ¿Qué crees que es? — Sasuke arqueó las cejas y una sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro, formando un hoyuelo.

—¿Pucheros, Sakura? ¿En serio? Esperaba más de ti que eso. ¿Cuándo mi chica comenzó a jugar sucio contra mí, eh?

Empujé su pecho y le saqué la lengua.

—Esto no es jugar sucio.

Su risa divertida envió un estremecimiento de placer por mi espina dorsal.

—Sí, lo es, Sakura. No me gusta verte hacer pucheros. Ya lo sabes.

—¡SAKURA, BAJA A COMER! ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE! —La voz, muy alta, de mi mamá subió por las escaleras.

—Ve a comer. Voy a estar afuera en veinte minutos para recogerte —susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi sien y ponerme de pie.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas para comenzar a discutir, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

—Sólo porque eres La Muerte no significa que puedas salirte con la tuya siendo grosero — susurré en la habitación vacía, por si acaso estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírme.

Con un enojado "Umm" me dirigí al baño para alistarme.

* * *

—No vas a tener tiempo si te sientas y comes tu desayuno, eso si tienes la intención de llegar al primer período antes que suene la campana —dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Lo sé, voy a tomar un panqueque —Agarré uno de los panqueques que había apilados en el plato en el centro de la mesa y me sentí culpable al instante por haber tardado tanto para prepararme.

Era evidente que había dejado todo para preparar un desayuno caliente y rico por mí, para empezar el día. Y todo lo que tenía tiempo de hacer era llevarme un panqueque y comerlo en mi camino hacia el Jeep de Sasuke.

—Lo siento, mamá. Me quedé dormida. Gracias por esto —dije inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla antes de recoger mi mochila frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Necesito conseguirte un reloj despertador —murmuró, y sacó una silla para sentarse.

—Prometo que mañana me levantaré media hora antes. Guarda las sobras en la heladera y las calentamos en el microondas en la mañana y las disfrutamos juntas. —No sonrió, sino que frunció el ceño hacia su taza de café.

Demonios, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal.

Sacando una silla, me senté sabiendo que estaría saltando de vuelta en menos de tres minutos, pero quería hacerla feliz y quería preguntarle acerca de mi sueño.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando era un niña y me perdí en la Feria de las Artes y Entretenimiento?

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y su frente se arrugó con el recuerdo. Tenía la esperanza de que mi frente no se arrugara así cuando me hiciera mayor. A excepción de la cosa de la frente, no me importaría lucir como mi madre a su edad. Su corte de cabello algo por debajo de los hombros y oscuro tenía un aspecto brillante y sus piernas eran sexys para una mujer adulta.

—Umm... Creo que sí. ¡OH! Sí, esa vez que tenía mis manos llenas de libros y se suponía que te aferraras a mi falda. Dios, eso fue terrible. Recuerdo el momento en que noté que tu agarre se había soltado y luego me di la vuelta y no seguías allí. Mi corazón dejo de latir. Probablemente acortaste cinco años de mi vida ese día.

Así que fue real. Los ojos marrones oscuro de mamá se asomaron sobre el borde de la taza de café mientras tomó un sorbo. Quería preguntarle más, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro me detuvo. Su atención se fijó sobre mi hombro, a la ventana.

Sasuke estaba aquí.

Odiaba que pensara que mi relación con él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Gaara. El hecho era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de romper con Gaara. Él desapareció antes de que pudiera. Sin embargo, si le dijera eso, las cosas serían aún peores. Si no supiera que no es humano entonces también me preocuparía, pero sabía la verdad.

—Tengo que irme mamá. Te quiero —Le grité dirigiéndome a la puerta.

No quería escuchar su charla sobre que se preocupaba más por mí, debido a que Gaara se había ido.

_Ya casi es la hora._

Me detuve y me quedé helada en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Mi mano extendida se aferró de la fría barandilla de hierro. Conocía esa voz.

—Sakura. — Sasuke estuvo delante de mí instantáneamente.

Levantando mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, sacudí la cabeza para aclararme.

—¿Has... has visto a alguien o... mmm, oído algo? —

Me tropecé con mis palabras, todavía aturdida por la voz hablando directamente en mi oído.

El color azul oscuro en los ojos de Sasuke pasó de su azul brillante normal a esferas destellantes.

—Sakura, tus ojos…

Llegó hasta mí y ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos mientras me estudiaba. La Muerte no se supone que sienta temor por nada, sin embargo, podía verlo en cada pliegue de su ceño fruncido. El hecho de que sus ojos lucían como llamas azules significaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? —

Le pregunté en un susurro de pánico. Sasuke me apretó contra él con fuerza.

—Adelante, nos vamos.

Le dejé hacer todo, me llevó hasta el Jeep, e incluso me acomodó en el interior y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

— Sasuke, dime que va mal —Le rogué mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

—Nada. Nada que yo no pueda arreglar. —Me aseguró y presionó su frente junto a la mía—. Escúchame, Sakura, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tengo esto bajo control. Recuerda lo que te dije. Lo que La Muerte protege no puede ser dañado… y tú —Acarició con la yema de su pulgar mi mejilla—, eres la única cosa que protejo.

El estremecimiento que yo nunca parecía ser capaz de controlar cuando su voz descendía una octava y era toda suave y sexy parecía hacerle feliz. Siempre me daba una sonrisa sexy cuando me estremecía.

—Está bien, pero oí una voz. En mi oído. Como cuando hablas conmigo, pero estás lejos. — Sasuke se tensó y respiró hondo.

—¿En serio?

Asentí y vi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras un gruñido furioso vibraba contra su pecho.

—Nadie llega tan cerca de ti. Nada consigue estar tan cerca de ti. — Besó la punta de mi nariz y luego cerró la puerta antes de aparecer en el asiento del conductor a mi lado.

Esperaba que no estuviera muy distraído con otra cosa para no estar prestando atención a lo que mi mamá hacía. Si había estado mirando por la ventana hasta hace un momento, entonces las cosas podrían complicarse.

—Ya está encerrada en su cuarto escribiendo —dijo Sasuke mientras arrancaba el Jeep y salía a la calle.

No le pregunté cómo sabía lo que pensaba. Estoy acostumbrada a eso a esta altura. No podía preocuparme por nada sin que él lo supiera. Se obsesionaba con arreglar todos mis problemas. Normalmente, eso me frustraría, pero en este momento con los problemas avecinándose, lo necesitaba.

—¿Que dijo la voz? —

Su voz era tensa y noté que trataba de controlar el gruñido de enfado que me divertía cuando era provocado a causa de los celos. En este momento no era divertido. Para nada.

—Ya casi es la hora —le contesté, estudiando su reacción.

Su mano izquierda apretó el volante mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en mi muslo.

—Me encargaré de esto inmediatamente. No vi nada, pero lo sentí. En el momento en que te quedaste helada, lo sentí. No es un alma. No se trata de una deidad. No es nada con lo que esté familiarizado, pero eso deja sólo algunas cosas que pueden ser. Y te prometo, Sakura, que ninguna de esas cosas es un problema para mí. Así que deja de preocuparte. Yo soy La Muerte, bebé. Recuérdalo. —Dejé escapar un suspiro y cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Lo sé —contesté y comencé a trazar corazones en su mano con la punta de mi dedo.

—Te he echado de menos anoche —susurró con voz ronca.

Sonreí a sus manos mientras él daba vuelta la suya y estrechaba la mía. Me gusta saber que me extraña.

—Bien.

Una sonrisa divertida fue su respuesta.

* * *

.

.

Aquí esta ya el segundo libro (:


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 2

Cuando Sasuke se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hice mi búsqueda diaria por el coche de Gaara. Y tal como los días anteriores, no se encontraba en su lugar. En vez de tomarse el codiciado lugar de aparcamiento del chico más popular de la escuela, se mantuvo vacío.

Fue como si todos estuvieran esperándole. Preguntándose. La última vez que había visto a Gaara fue el día que pensé que Sasuke estaba perdido para siempre. Ino, una transportadora que intentaba matar mi cuerpo y forzar la mano de La Muerte, por extraño que parezca, se convirtió en mi amiga, consiguió sacar el alma de mi cuerpo sin la ayuda de La Muerte.

El problema fue que ya era demasiado tarde. La Muerte ya había roto las reglas y tenía que pagar por ello. Me quedaba la decisión de convertirme en un alma en pena errante o volver a mi cuerpo y vivir. A pesar de que la única persona que había amado ardía en el infierno como un ángel caído por no hacer su trabajo cuando llegó el momento de quitarme la vida.

Ino me había explicado que Sasuke estaría atormentado aún más en los abismos del infierno si sabía que yo era un alma perdida. Él querría saber que vivía. Que su sacrificio fue por algo. Yo haría cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor. Así que volví a mi cuerpo por la mañana y elegí la vida. Por él.

Luego, él estuvo en la escuela esa mañana y yo no tuve ni siquiera un momento para hablar con Gaara y explicarle. Sólo corrí hacia Sasuke.

Después que Sasuke me explicó todo y me puso al tanto del engaño, de que Gaara no era humano, habíamos ido a buscarlo. Pero Sabaku No Gaara había desaparecido. Eso fue hace un mes.

—No frunzas el ceño. —La voz de Sasuke irrumpió en mis pensamientos mientras su mano ahuecaba mi rostro y me estudiaba.

Podía oír mis miedos. No había razón para explicar mi repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Alguna vez regresará?

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Por qué te molesta? Sé que dices que Gaara no tiene alma, pero conozco a Gaara. He pasado tiempo con él. No es malo. Es increíblemente dulce.

Esos ojos azules oscuro que amaba, se encendieron y el resplandor al que me estoy acostumbrando me advirtió que había dicho algo equivocado.

Sasuke no llevaba bien la emoción de los celos. Era completamente nuevo para él y no era algo que pudiera manejar.

—Gaara es lo que debe ser. Fue creado, Sakura. Hizo su trabajo. No es dulce. No tiene alma.

Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mandíbula luego susurré—: Tranquilo chico grande. Los dos sabemos quién es el dueño mi alma.

—Así es —respondió Sasuke, luego mordisqueó mi oído—, y no lo olvides.

Me estremecí por su cálido aliento sobre mi piel.

Golpecitos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron, me aparté de mi sexy novio y me volví para ver a Hinata, mi mejor amiga, mirándome por la ventana con una expresión divertida.

—Salvada por la mejor amiga —murmuró Sasuke, presionando un último beso en mi cuello, antes de alcanzarme mi mochila y abrirme la puerta de su coche.

Salió a la luz de la mañana luciendo como un Dios griego. Los pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas cubrían su trasero deliciosamente bien. Sasuke podía verdaderamente lucirse en una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y lo hacía diariamente. Hoy la camisa que exhibía su impresionante pecho era de un azul oscuro. Sus botas negras nunca cambiaban, pero a mí me gustaban.

Eran algo así como sexys. Parecía un chico malo incluso con mi mochila roja en su hombro izquierdo. Lo observé en una inevitable fascinación mientras se dirigía alrededor del frente de su Jeep para abrir mi puerta. Había aprendido por las malas a no abrir la puerta de mi lado del coche.

No le gustaba.

Podía sentir los ojos de Hinata en mí, pero no me importaba. Podía verme comerme con los ojos a mi novio. Además, me entendía por completo. Hinata pensaba, al igual que el resto del mundo, que Sasuke Uchiha era el vocalista de la banda de rock Cold Soul.

Irónico, lo sé.

Sasuke si cantaba con la banda, pero no pasaba tiempo con ellos a menudo. Hinata era una gran fan.

Sasuke abrió mi puerta y salí por fin, apartando mis ojos de él para encontrar la mirada de mi amiga.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también —Bromeó Hinata, deslizando su brazo en el mío—. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar dejar de mirar a tu novio rockero con ojos de cachorro y notarme un poco.

Le di un codazo.

—Cállate.

Se rió

—Chicas, por favor, dime que no trataste de ser sutil con tu mirada lujuriosa, porque has fracasado. Ese chico sabe que deseas su cuerpo.

—Ya basta —susurré.

Sasuke vino detrás de mí, llenando de calidez y hormigueos todo mi interior.

—Es imposible que desee mi cuerpo más de lo que deseo el suyo.

Hinata comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

—Querido Señor, ten piedad, creo que podría desmayarme.

La mano de Sasuke cubrió la mía y la apretó.

—Nos encontramos en el interior. Voy a llevar esto a tu casillero.

Siempre era tan bueno, procuraba darme tiempo a solas con Hinata. Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera importarme que tuviera una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Hinata se quitó sus gafas de sol, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza.

Sus rizos eran perfectamente armados, sabía por experiencia que le tomaba horas de trabajo. La chica dormía con los cilindros en su cabeza como si fuese 1980 o algo así. Sus ojos perlas brillaban mientras observaba el trasero de mi novio mientras se abría camino dentro de la escuela.

—Ese es un buen pedazo de...

—¡Hinata!—La reprendí con una sonrisa, porque por supuesto que tenía razón. Pero aún así, no tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Muy celosa? —Bromeó.

Sólo rodé mis ojos. La mirada de Hinata recorrió el espacio vacío de estacionamiento de Gaara. No podía explicarle a Hinata sobre Gaara. Ni siquiera sabía que veía gente muerta, o como Sasuke solía decirles, "almas errantes". Hasta que conocí a Sasuke, había tenido que vivir con mi secreto.

—Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Gaara desapareció, Sasuke y yo decidimos mantener un perfil bajo con nuestra relación. No fue sino hasta la semana pasada que habíamos comenzado a estar al aire libre juntos. Cuando las autoridades y los padres de Gaara me habían preguntado les dije a ambos que Gaara y yo acabábamos de romper. Que fue su decisión. Lo cuál no era una mentira total; desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso es una forma de romper las cosas.

Al principio, sus padres llamaban a diario para preguntarme si había oído hablar de él. Se detuvieron después de que Gaara llamó y les aseguró que se encontraba bien. Al parecer, les había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para resolver ciertos problemas. Curiosamente, después de que llamara a sus padres, ellos parecían estar completamente a gusto con su desaparición. Ya no venían a buscarme.

Había visto a su madre en la tienda de comestibles la semana pasada y me sonrió brillantemente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Los chicos en la escuela fueron haciendo poco a poco la misma cosa. Nadie lo había mencionado demasiado.

Era... extraño.

—Entonces, ¿Estudiaste para ese examen de trigonometría? — preguntó Hinata sonriendo, como si no acabara de preocuparse por Gaara.

Una vez más... extraño.

—Sí. Hasta tarde anoche. —

Hinata se quejó, y acomodó su cabello por encima del hombro. Era uno de sus gestos dramáticos que me hacía reír.

—Si no lo apruebo, mis padres me encerrarán en el desván de por vida. Tendrás que ir a verme y deslizar alimentos por debajo de la puerta.

—Dudo que sea tan malo. Además, si estudiaste, ¿verdad?

Rodó sus ojos una vez y me miró.

—Un poco. Sí.

—Viste Pequeñas Mentirosas ayer por la noche, ¿No?

Con un profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros subieran y luego bajaran respondió—: Sí. El capítulo de la semana pasada y el de esta semana. No pude evitarlo. Tengo una cosa por Caleb.

Agarrando su brazo, la llevé hacia dentro.

—Vamos. A la biblioteca. Tenemos treinta minutos para que no seas encerrada en un ático de por vida.

Hinata me miró.

—Te amo.

—Lo mismo.

Afortunadamente, el fantasma de la biblioteca se encontraba en otro lugar hoy. El alma que siempre deambulaba por ahí era una distracción.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Vi como Sakura llevó a Hinata hasta la biblioteca. Estaría ocupada por un rato y yo tenía un lugar adonde ir. Había un alma que no quería dejar esperando por mí. Tenía que estar allí para el momento de esta muerte. Una vez que Sakura entró en la biblioteca y supe que estaba a salvo, por el momento, me marché.

Antes de Sakura no había entendido el amor. Antes de Sakura, tomar las almas había sido fácil. Ahora, conocía las emociones. Sabía del dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida y eso hacía mi objetivo más difícil. Especialmente con los más jóvenes. A pesar de que sabía que conseguirían otra vida muy pronto, comprendía el dolor de su familia, ya que perdían a alguien amado.

Porque si bien, el alma de ese niño regresaría, no sería lo mismo. Ellos no sabrían que el niño que amaban seguiría con ellos cuando el alma regresara con una nueva vida.

—Es hora, ¿no? —El niño me miró cuando entré en su habitación del hospital.

Había ido a hablar con él antes. Varias veces, en realidad. Quería que entendiera que moriría pronto, pero si seguía mis instrucciones entonces se le daría otra vida. Su alma seguiría viviendo.

Solo esta vida acabaría. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Sí, es hora.

—¿Dolerá?

Negué con la cabeza

—Te prometí que no lo haría, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó el dinosaurio verde con más fuerza a su pecho, metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Su rostro parecía más pálido y los círculos bajo sus ojos eran más oscuros.

La enfermedad tomaba el control.

—Mamá cree que voy a mejorar. Traté de decirle que no era así.

La opresión en el pecho apareció. Esto solía ser tan fácil.

—Aquellos que te aman no quieren aceptar que tu cuerpo en esta vida está demasiado enfermo para continuar. Pero recuerda: Vas a volver. Vas a nacer en un cuerpo nuevo y volverás a esta familia. Tal vez no mañana o al día siguiente, pero un día volverás.

Él suspiró y se frotó la nariz contra el animal de peluche que obviamente amaba.

—Sí, pero me dijiste que no recordaría esta vida. Que olvidaría quién fui antes. No quiero olvidar a mamá y papá. No quiero olvidar a Jin, aunque es mala a veces, es mi hermana mayor.

Esta era la razón por la que La Muerte no estaba destinada a sentir emociones. Quería abrazar al niño en mis brazos y hacerle falsas promesas. Cualquier cosa para calmar su miedo, pero éste era su destino.

Estaría de vuelta pronto. Ya me había preguntado por su alma tras reunirme con él la primera vez. Su hermana tenía dieciséis años. En seis años, daría a luz a un bebé que iba a nombrar como su hermano y esta alma volvería.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esta es la manera en que funciona la vida. Puede que no recuerdes esta vida, pero tu alma siempre estará unida a tus seres queridos. Tu alma será feliz y aunque no recuerdes, tu alma se sentirá como si estuviera en casa.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y bajó el dinosaurio.

—Mamá acaba de salir a buscarme un poco de hielo. ¿Podemos esperar hasta que regrese? Quiero decirle adiós. —Se ahogó en esa última palabra.

Asentí y retrocedí, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría. Su madre entró. También estaba más delgada desde mi última visita y el dolor y el miedo que la rodeaba era impresionante. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos se veían casi como si ella fuera la que podría morir hoy.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, cariño. Tuve que ir al piso de arriba para conseguir el hielo que te gusta —Se apresuró a su lado.

La ropa arrugada colgaba en su frágil figura. Ya estaba de duelo. Lo sabía. Puede haberle dicho a su hijo que iba a mejorar, pero sabía que no era así.

—Mamá —Su débil voz, sonó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba.

Vi como el pequeño niño tomó de la mano a su madre. Se disponía a consolarla. Su cuerpo podría ser joven, pero su alma no lo era. Tenía un alma madura. Una que había visto muchas vidas. En el momento de la muerte el alma comenzaba a tomar el relevo. A pesar de que su mente era la de un niño de cinco años, su alma sabía que su madre lo necesitaba fuerte en estos momentos.

—Te amo —dijo y un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de ella.

Quería abrazarla para ayudar a aliviar su dolor, pero no podía. La Muerte no estaba destinada a confortar.

—También te amo mi dulce niño —susurró apretando su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

—Nunca me iré, ¿Esta bien? No te pongas triste. —Intentó, como tantos otros, explicar a los que dejaban atrás que iba a volver.

Pero al igual que todos los seres humanos, comenzó a llorar y a sacudir la cabeza en negación. Enfrentar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo era demasiado para que su mente comprendiera.

—No hables así, cariño. Vamos a luchar contra esto —dijo con una fiereza que sólo una madre desesperada podía reunir en un momento como este.

—No, mamá. Tengo que irme ahora, pero te prometo, que siempre estaré aquí.

Me acerqué a su lado mientras su madre cubría su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Su pequeña mano se extendió hacia mí y la agarré. Asintió y tomé su alma.

—Siempre me llamas para los más difíciles. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Mmm...? ¿Por qué le agrado a tu novia, me llamas a mí? —gruñó Ino mientras se pavoneaba en la habitación del hospital.

—Esto no trata de ti, Ino. Se trata del niño. Toma su alma ahora. No necesita ver el resto. Tiene que ir arriba.

Ino miró a la madre llorando sobre el cuerpo que había albergado una vez a aquella alma. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más intensos y las enfermeras comenzaron a precipitarse en la sala gritando.

Inmediatamente, Ino tomó la mano del alma y se fue sin decir una palabra. Podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero no era cruel. Es por eso que siempre pedía por ella cuando se trataba de una muerte como ésta. Con una última mirada a la afligida madre, salí de la habitación. A ella le encantaría su nieto un día y lo abrasaría mientras le contaba todo acerca de su tío.

El alma no puede recordar esa vida, pero él sabría lo luchador que fue su tío y que la vida que sólo había experimentado durante un corto período de tiempo nunca sería olvidada. En su siguiente vida, él se haría mayor junto a sus nietos para contarles historias.

* * *

.

.

.

Lo único que no me gusta de este libro es que salen varios relatos sobre la vida laboral de Sasuke :/, JHAJHA

Porque?, Porque lloro como nena ,.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 3

Hola —murmuró Sakura en su suave, sexi y dulce tono que significaba que me extrañaba.

Normalmente, no me voy durante el día para tomar almas. Solo las difíciles o con las que he hecho conexión. No tenia que estar ahí para que un cuerpo muriera. Solo tenia que estar ahí para tomar el alma vinculada a ese cuerpo.

Así que, a pesar de que la gente muere cada segundo de cada día, no siempre estoy ahí en el momento. Por eso, a veces, la gente veía el "fantasma" de su ser querido poco después de su muerte. El alma permanece en el cuerpo hasta que voy a por ella. También hay almas que se niegan a irse. Las que no quieren marcharse. Las que se convierten en almas perdidas y vagan confundidas por la tierra toda la eternidad.

—Pareces… triste —dice ella, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Solo estoy pensando—Le aseguro, empujándola fuerte contra mi pecho.

—Solo tomaste un alma, ¿No? —repite, estudiándome.

Asiento.

—¿Un pequeño?

Asiento, otra vez.

—Un chico.

Lo entendía. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Había tantas cosas que quería saber y yo me sentía impotente, no quería que ella se preocupara. No podía manejar decirle que no a la chica.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

—En seis años.

—¿Quién lo tomó?

—Ino.

—Oh, bien. Ella le gustará.

Reí.

Ino no es la persona más agradable que he conocido, pero por una extraña razón a Sakura le gustaba. Incluso cuando pensó que era adolescente que sufría de esquizofrenia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró. La Muerte no era algo con lo que Sakura lidiaba muy bien, pero comenzaba a entenderlo mejor.

* * *

**Sakura **

_El árbol no era tan alto. El estúpido Naruto no sabia nada. Solo porque era una chica no significaba que yo no pudiera treparlo, también. Se lo mostraría. Para cuando llegue aquí, yo estaré camino a la cima. Así no pensara que las chicas no podemos hacer lo que los chicos hacen. ¡JA! Lo podemos hacer mejor. Porque somos más guays._

_Mirando hacia atrás para ver si mamá me miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, lo encuentro todo despejado y me sujeto de rama con la corteza dura. Era caliente y pegajosa. Una vez que tuve ambas manos y piernas firmemente enganchadas a su alrededor, empecé a intentar escalar. Sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo. Seguí manteniendo mi camino hasta que llegue a la cima. _

_Sin razones para bajar la mirada. Eso podría estropearlo. Una astilla de madera me cortó la mano y grité, retirándola para ver si estoy sangrando. Había una pequeña astilla clavada en mi mano y presioné la palma contra mi boca, utilizando mis dientes para sacármela. _

_Sonriendo con satisfacción una vez la pequeña astilla estuvo entre mis dientes. La saqué fuera y escupí el ofensivo objeto._

_Ves, fue tan difícil como para cualquier chico. Naruto y su estúpida boca diciendo que yo era débil. ¡Lo que sea! Continué mi subida a la cima. A lo mejor, una vez vea que soy mucho más guay que él porque puedo trepar muy alto, me dejará entrar en su nueva casa del árbol. Ese cartel de "solo chicos" parecía planamente estúpido, de todos modos. _

_Mama decía que debía ignorarlos y dejar que los chicos tuvieran su escondite especial, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No era justo cuando yo fui quien tuvo la idea de la casa del árbol en primer lugar. Además, todo lo que Hinata quería hacer era que nos maquilláramos y nos pintáramos las uñas. ¿Quién querría perder el tiempo de esa manera? _

_¡Yo no!_

_Mi pie se resbalo y me sujeté fuerte intentando no entrar en pánico. Podía hacer esto. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi agarre firme se debilitaba. Eso no era bueno. Moví mi brazo, así podría encontrar otra rama en la que sujetarme, pero luego mi otro pie resbaló y me fui en una caída libre de espaldas. Esto iba a doler._

—_Ups, te tengo —dijo una voz familiar y abrí mis ojos para ver a un chico mirándome. Sujetándome. _

_Extraño. _

_Sacudiendo mi cabeza, levanté la mirada al árbol del cual acababa de caer e intente recordar de donde conocía a este chico. ¿Me golpee la cabeza y este chico me recogió?_

—_Uh —Conteste, todavía confusa. _

_Estaba cayendo. Luego… este chico me sujetaba y me hablaba._

—_¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Está muy alto._

_Volví mi mirada hacia él otra vez._

—_Uh, yo, uh… ¿me atrapaste? —pregunté incrédula._

_Él rió, y el aqua de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse._

—_Sí, ¿Por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté. Él me bajó fácilmente y otra vez observe cuan familiar me parecía. ¿Iba al colegio con nosotros?_

—_¿De dónde venias?_

_Se encogió de hombros:_

—_Andaba por aquí, te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas ayuda._

—_¿Te conozco? —Le pregunté, notando como en su rostro se formaba una extraña sonrisa._

—_Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora._

—_¿Qué significa eso?_

_Él era extraño y hablaba como un adulto._

—_Sakura Haruno, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Naruto estaba de pie en la calle, sonriendo como si acabara de ofrecerme un millón de dólares._

_¿Qué decía sobre un "vistazo"? Yo quería ENTRAR. No dar un estúpido vistazo. Miré hacia atrás al chico que me había atrapado, por si quería venir también, pero él se había ido._

—Casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora.

Me senté en la cama sin aliento, mientras el canto en mi oído se desvanecía. La misma voz de ayer. Conocía esa voz, ¿no? Y que quería decir con "casi es la hora."

Agarré mi cabeza dentro de mis manos y suspiré. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estos sueños parecían tan reales. Como recuerdos que he olvidado. El mismo chico. La misma voz.

Miré a través de mis dedos como la luz apenas entraba por la ventana. El sol no había salido por completo todavía. No había manera de que me volviera a dormir. Mamá se emocionaría si consigo levantarme a tiempo para desayunar con ella hoy. El sueño iba a molestarme.

Necesitaba preguntarle a Naruto sobre ese árbol. ¿Tenia que contarle sobre la caída? No lo podía recordar. Tal vez el sí.

Salí de mi cama y cepillé el pelo y me paré delante de la ventana, estudiando el viejo roble. Sentía como si hubiera otro recuerdo atado a ese árbol pero no podía recordarlo. Dejé mi cepillo y me deslicé dentro de mis sandalias e hice mi camino hacia abajo. Quería salir de aquí. Era casi como si el árbol de repente me jalara de alguna manera invisible hacia él.

El aire frio de la mañana me hizo templar mientras bajaba las escaleras del pórtico y cruzaba la húmeda hierba. Una chaqueta hubiera sido una decisión inteligente, pero había estado tan ansiosa en salir a ver este árbol.

Escaneando el jardín buscando algo extraño o raro, caminé hacia el árbol. Era el mismo que había estado siempre aquí. Nada había cambiado realmente. Excepto, quizás, que la rama de abajo era ahora más fácil de alcanzar. Estudié el lugar del árbol y recordé directamente antes de que cayera y calculando desde cuan lejos realmente caí. ¿Podía un chico atraparme si caerse el mismo por el impacto? Eso parecía altamente improbable.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Ella estaba asustada. Lo podía sentir incluso a un continente de distancia. Mirando hacia a Ino, fruncí el ceño porque no habíamos acabado. Aun tenia que recolectar ochocientas almas más antes de finalizar el día.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dije, girándome para llevarme a la obstinada alma que no quería irse.

—Espera, ¿No vas a ayudarme a convencer a esta a irse? Quiero decir, vamos chico enamorado, sé que quieres volver con tu chica y todo, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Pero está es obstinada. Déjala vagando por la tierra por la eternidad si es lo que quiere. Lo he intentado.

Ino frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros:

—¿Ella esta bien? Puedo ir. Puedes mandar a alguien para…

—No, me necesita. Vámonos. Esta es una causa perdida.

—UGH, eres tan malditamente impaciente —Ino me miró molesta.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Coge el alma o déjala, no me importa —La necesidad de llegar hasta Sakura me consumía. No podía concéntrame.

—Haz lo que puedas con ella. Te encontraré en la próxima parada. Tengo que revisarla —No esperé la respuesta de Ino.

* * *

Ella se encontraba en su jardín trasero, mirando ese viejo roble. Su pelo caía por su espalda en suaves y recién peinadas ondas, las cuales parecía fuera de lugar con su pantalón de pijama y su top.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunté, acercándome desde atrás y cogiéndola entre mis brazos.

Ni siquiera se sobresalta ya. Que yo aparezca de la nada se ha vuelto normal para ella. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero su tristeza borra la sonrisa de mi rostro. Algo le molesta.

—¿Por qué estas aquí fuera tan temprano, mirando un árbol? —Le pregunto, descansando mi mentón encima de su cabeza.

—Tuve un sueño, no era la primera vez. Pienso… pienso que tiene algo que ver con esa voz.

Apretando mí agarre, escaneo el jardín con la temprana luz de la mañana. No hay nada aquí a parte de nosotros dos. Ella esta a salvo, me lo recuerdo.

—Cuéntame sobre el sueño —La animo.

Desliza sus manos sobre las mías y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Son muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdos que he olvidado. En uno de ellos esta este chico. El mismo. Siempre me ayuda. No lo recordaba hasta que el sueño empezó, pero ahora creo es un recuero real. No solo un sueño. Lo puedo recordar tan claramente como si estuviera allí —Se detuvo y señaló al árbol delante de nosotros.

—Ese árbol, lo trepé una vez. Lo hice porque Naruto decía que no podía hacerlo, porque era una niña. Quería probarle que se equivocaba. Lo trepé pero caí… y él me atrapo.

—¿Naruto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. El chico. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi madre en la multitud cuando me perdí y hubo otras ocasiones. Lo he visto. Lo conozco.

Un gruñido furioso de celos se me escapo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Sakura se sacudió entre mis brazos y me frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración. Esta no era una emoción con la que yo fuera bueno aun. Comenzaba a preguntarme si alguna vez lo seria. Yo era egoísta y posesivo. Sakura era mía.

—¿Crees que es real? —Me las arreglé para preguntar.

Tenia que mantenerme centrado en el problema en cuestión. Odiaba saber que alguien la había salvado cuando era pequeña. No me sentó muy bien. Algo andaba mal. Ella lo había olvidado y ahora sus recuerdos regresaban. La voz. Necesitaba encontrar esa voz.

—Sí. Creo que la voz en mi oído fue la del chico —Se escurrió de mis brazos—. Deja de gruñir Sasuke, no eres un animal, Dios.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Estaba enfadado. La posesiva necesidad de reclamarla como mía me superaba. Esa voz tan cerca de ella entro en sus sueños. Fue por la noche mientras estuve lejos de ella, así él pudo acercarse. Tenia que cambiar eso. No más sueños. Solo tenia que irme más por el día. Odiaba estar lejos de ella cuando estaba despierta. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Esta… esta cosa no iba a acercase más a ella.

—No voy a dejarte más sola por la noche. No hasta que terminemos esto.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas durante el día. Te echaré de menos.

La iba a echar de menos, también.

—No me gusta que él este tan cerca de ti. Se esta metiendo en tu cabeza por que yo no estoy ahí para sentirlo. Para detenerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio superior y estudió mi pecho por un momento, finalmente levanto la mirada hacia a mi.

—¿Qué hay de Ino?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se podría quedar conmigo. Por ahora.

Podría. No se volvería loca con eso, a Ino le gusta Sakura, tanto como a Sakura le gusta Ino. Podría confiar en que Ino me avisaría si Sakura me necesitaba.

—Voy a hablar con Ino.

Sakura resplandeció y puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Eres tan fácil. Es difícil discutir contigo.

Besé la punta de su nariz.

—Me gusta hacerte sonreír, Sakura.

—Y a mi me gusta oír tu sexy voz diciéndome cosas dulces —

Respondió.

—Bésame, Sasuke —Susurró, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

No era algo a lo que me tuviera que animar. Las veces que nos habíamos besado, su alma había intentado salir de su cuerpo. Yo no podía averiguar como pararlo. Nuestros besos eran siempre cortos. Ahora, otras cosas… pasábamos ratos haciendo otras cosas.

—Hmmm…. ¿Crees que podrás mantener tu alma dentro esta vez? —murmuré contra sus labios.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Lo intentaré.

El sabor de su dulce lengua, enviaron todos los pensamientos fuera de mi mente. En ese instante solo tenia una necesidad. Un propósito.

Sakura.

La satisfacción se deslizó a través de mi cuando recorrí mi lengua por su labio superior, luchando por la urgencia de morderlo. Su labio hinchado siempre me tentaba. Un suave gemido trajo de vuelta mis sentido y sentí su alma empezar a reaccionar a la atracción que sentía hacia mi.

Gentilmente, rompí el beso y puse distancia entre nosotros dos, mientras nos mirábamos con hambre y cogiendo rápidas y cortas respiraciones.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí hacia su inocente disculpa. Su alma sabia que era mía. El hecho de que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a ir hacia mi, era hermoso para mi. Incluso aunque me causaba una frustración extrema cuando yo la quería coger en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido durante horas. Hasta que no encontráramos una respuesta del porque venia hacia mi, eso no iba a pasar.

—No te disculpes Sakura —Contesté, adelantándome para coger su mano y llevármela a mis labios—. Es hora de que entres y te prepares. Creo que le prometiste a tu madre que desayunarías con ella esta mañana.

Asintió, se deslizó de mi mano antes de girarse para dirigirse a la casa. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se giró a mirarme.

—Te veo pronto.

—Siempre —contesté.

* * *

.

.

.

Se ira mi alma de mi cuerpo si Sasuke me besa?.

Que dices Sasuke, hacemos el experimento?! JHAJHAJHAJHA.

YA QUISIERA YO U.U!


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 4

En el momento en que ella entró y cerró la puerta, lo sentí.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis sentidos lo superaran.

Abriéndolos lentamente escaneé el patio trasero, hasta que mis ojos se dirigieron hasta la fuente del sueño de Sakura. Había visto este espíritu antes. Un brillo burlón en sus ojos fríos me devolvió la mirada, mientras se sacaba no un cigarro, sino dos de la boca.

—¿Qué quieres con Sakura? —Demandé, manteniendo la mirada sobre él.

Los señores espíritus quizás podían manipular a los humanos y sus vidas, pero no tenían ningún poder sobre mí. Poseía todas las llaves. Sin mí, el vudú de un señor espíritu sería nada para la muerte. Su poder venía de aquellos que creían en él. Y acababan en mis manos.

—Ella me pertenece. —El arrogante espíritu se centró en mí.

Podía ver la advertencia detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que se extralimitaba.

—No, no es.

El señor espíritu se movió hacia atrás. Su movimiento fue más un desliz que un paso poniendo distancia entre nosotros. El gruñido de mi pecho se encontró con mis oídos y de repente entendí su necesidad de espacio.

—La chica esta marcada como una restitución. Su madre hizo el trato. Sabe el costo.

¿Qué? Sin querer quitar mi mirada del señor espíritu, miré si Sakura nos observaba desde la ventana de su cocina. Le negué el intento de poner distancia entre nosotros y lo fulminé con una fría mirada a los ojos, la cual sólo se podían considerar como un demonio para los seres humanos. El culto y la creencia de los que practicaban el vudú era el único lugar de donde sacaba su poder. Sin ellos, él no existiría.

—Sakura Haruno es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí. Sabes eso.

La indecisión en la postura del espíritu señor era evidente.

Retrocedió.

—Pero la restitución debe ser hecha.

—NO con Sakura, no. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es con su madre. Sakura no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Nunca la conocerías si yo no la hubiera salvado. Habrías tomado su alma mientras estuviera tirada en el suelo, muriendo. Es a mí a quien no le gusta ver a los niños morir. A ti no te importa a quien tomes. Está viva por mí. Significa un propósito para mí. La salvé para mi hijo. La ha vigilado durante todos estos años.

Temblando de rabia, controlé mi necesidad de destrucción. Si intentaba aniquilar a un espíritu señor del vudú en el patio trasero de Sakura traería a todo el infierno hasta aquí.

Este era un lugar seguro para ella. Un lugar sin pesadillas.

—Déjala o trata conmigo.

—La chica tiene que elegir o tomaré mi pago de todos modos — siseó.

—¡Bien! Déjala elegir —Rugí.

Luego se marchó y mi quedé solo.

¿Qué en el nombre de los dioses había hecho la madre de Sakura?

* * *

**Sakura**

—Así que el chico amante está de gira —Anunció Naruto, el novio de Hinata y mi amigo de la infancia, mientras dejaba su bandeja delante de mí.

Elegí el rollo porque era la única cosa en de toda la bandeja que realmente conocía y pellizqué un pedazo antes de mirarlo.

—Sí —Fue mi única respuesta antes de hacer estallar un trozo crujiente de pan dentro de mi boca.

—No le hables de eso. Está toda depresiva —Le regañó Hinata, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Naruto continuó mirándome, lo que era ligeramente desconcertante.

—¿Qué? —dije, encontrándome con su mirada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en algo, e iba a preguntarte y bien… Lo he olvidado. —Sacudió la cabeza como si se la aclarara y cogió su botella de agua.

Gaara.

Había estado pensado en Gaara. Poco a poco se había desvanecido de los recuerdos de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo, excepto de los míos, por supuesto. ¿Por qué era eso?

—Naruto, ¿recuerdas la casa del árbol que construiste y no dejabas que las chicas entraran? —Naruto levantó la mirada de su comida y me sonrió—. Sí, y tú estabas tan malditamente enfadada. Creo que colgué ese letrero solo para fastidiarte.

Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Naruto había vivido para hacerme enfadar. Teníamos una gran batalla de chicos contra chicas en aquel entonces. Hinata era feliz jugando con sus muñecas Bratz, lo que sólo le daba a él más munición. Hinata me hacía quedar mal. Las muñecas hacían que los chicos pensaran que éramos débiles y yo no era tan débil.

—¿Recuerdas el árbol en mi patio trasero que trepaste y decías que yo no podía? —Naruto frunció por un minuto y luego una sonrisa rompió en su cara.

—SÍ, y tú lo trepaste un día y caíste, pero un chico te ayudó o algo así. No lo sé. No me creí tu historia entonces y no me la creo ahora. Parecía un poco descabellado. —Y continuó y continuó hablando sobre cuán rápido trepaba ese árbol y su obvia destreza para hacerlo, pero mi mente se encontró en otras cosas.

El chico tenía que ser real. Ese sueño era un recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo olvide?

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —La pregunta de Naruto rompió mis pensamientos, y empujé la bandeja hacia él. No estoy segura a que "eso" se refería, pero todas "esas" cosas no iban a estar en un lugar cerca de mi boca.

—Escoge.

—Dulce, gracias. —Tomó la bandeja y se la puso delante de él.

Hinata se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada. Ese había sido exactamente mi pensamiento.

—Así que, Sakura, ¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita doble contigo y Sasuke?

—Uh… No lo sé. No sabía que querías.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me dio una mirada incrédula.

—Por supuesto que queremos. Tú has sido la que ha estado evitándolo.

No.

Naruto era amigo de Gaara. Naruto no había estado loco por mi y Sasuke. Sintió como que estuviera engañando a Gaara, incluso aunque les había contado a todos que Gaara había roto conmigo. Le eché una mirada a Naruto, quien parecía feliz comiendo la comida que le había dado, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Habían olvidado a Gaara completamente?

—Oh, vale, bueno, déjame hablar con él. Se ha ido por un tiempo, pero cuando regrese, seguro.

Naruto sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua. Cambié mi atención a la mesa detrás de nosotros, donde normalmente se sentaba Gaara como un rey en su reino. Nadie parecía consternado por su ausencia. Ni siquiera Matsuri, su novia por años antes de que rompiera las cosas con ella este verano. ¿Habían sido realmente una pareja o él sólo había estado jugando con su cabeza?

Matsuri echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que uno de los chicos le había dicho y miré fascinada como coqueteaba abiertamente con ellos. Agradecida de que hubiera olvidado a Sasuke una vez que se hubo ido por primera vez. No había tenido que lidiar con ella flirteando cuando volvió. Era casi como si no existiera en lo que a ella le concernía.

Luego sus ojos atraparon los míos y un destello de conocimiento me sorprendió antes de que mirara hacia mi derecha y chillara el nombre de otra porrista que se acercaba a la mesa. Nadie se preocupaba sobre el mariscal estrella nunca más.

—Necesito cepillarme los dientes y retocar mi pintalabios. ¿Vienes? —Me preguntó Hinata, levantándose.

Asentí y me levanté para seguirla fuera de la cafetería.

—Eh, Hinata, parece que Naruto no está muy enfadado por lo de Gaara —La engatusé, esperado a ver como me contestaba.

Hinata me miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Quién?

* * *

Mamá no se encontraba en casa. Fantástico. Estaba sola. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y escaneé la cocina para ver si había algún visitante no deseado, flotando alrededor. En el caso de Gaara, andando alrededor. La casa parecía limpia, pero eso no calmaba mucho mis nervios. Dejé la mochila sobre el banco y caminé hacia la nevera para coger algo de beber y hacerme un bocadillo.

Una ensalada de tacos completa y una crujiente tortita estaban envueltas en un recipiente con una nota en la tapa.

Salí con Asuma. Llegaré tarde. Ordené tu comida favorita de Tacos. Disfrútala.

Te quiero.

Mama.

Añadiendo esto a que me dejó sola en casa, podría besar su cara. Seguía muy hambrienta después de comerme sólo el rollo para comer. Había tenido tutorías con dos alumnos nuevos después del colegio y no había podido comer entonces. Ahora eran pasadas de las seis y juro que mi intestino grande se comía al pequeño. Necesitaba comida.

Cogí mi ensalada y una lata de soda y me dirigí al salón. Después de oír a Hinata hablar sobre el capítulo de Pequeñas Mentirosas de esta semana, quería verlo por mi misma.

Hundiéndome en el sofá puse un pie debajo de mí y encendí la televisión. Gracias al fantástico Asuma, el novio de mama, teníamos una bonita pantalla de sesenta y dos pulgadas en nuestra pared.

Asuma era el gerente del distrito con mejores compras en el área, así que obtenía tratos asesinos. Ya había dejado caer la indirecta en el supermercado que quería un nuevo portátil. El viejo se dirigía rápidamente hacia la tumba.

—Sakura.

Grité, dejé caer mi tenedor, escaneando la habitación en busca del propietario de la voz.

Gaara se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina. No parecía fantasmagórico o monstruoso. Sólo era como Gaara. Excepto que se encontraba en mi casa, sin ser invitado.

Y no tenía alma.

—Sakura —repitió.

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle que demonios, cuando desapareció e Ino irrumpió por la puerta como si estuviera en la guerra.

—¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña mierda? Lo puedo sentir. Ahora, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?

Miré como Ino escaneaba el salón y acechaba la cocina.

—Se ha ido. Maldito cobarde —gritó mientras irrumpía en las escaleras.

Me senté congelada, esperando a que Ino entrara en la habitación.

Me sentía aún conmocionada por que Gaara estuviera en mi casa, e Ino gritara maldiciones mientras buscaba en cada esquina.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, una vez que volvió a la habitación.

Intenté asentir, pero no pude. En vez de eso, forcé que un "mmm" saliera de mi garganta. Mi corazón aún iba tan rápido que podría atravesar mi pecho.

—Respira profundamente, Saku Ann. Toma respiraciones profundas. No dejes que su majestad haga que llueve en el infierno y a todos los que se interpongan en su camino sólo porque su novia está cagada de miedo. —Su colorido vocabulario causó que estallara en risas y pude tomar la profunda respiración que ella sugería.

—Eso es. Buena chica —Afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

Baje la mirada a mi ensalada, tratando de asumir que Gaara había estado en mi casa. Sólo apareció de la nada. ¿Sería otra cosa que se parecía a Gaara? Había sonado como Gaara, seguro.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —Su pregunta sonó más como una demanda cuando señaló hacia el bol de ensalada, que milagrosamente no había sido derramada por el suelo durante el drama.

Necesitaba comérmelo. No había comido en todo el día, pero el hambre se había ido.

Ahora me sentía ligeramente enferma.

—¿Ese fue Gaara, verdad? —Le pregunté, girando mi rostro así podía hacerle frente.

—Síp. Mierdecilla. Mostrándose como un maldito cobarde y asustándote de esa manera. ¿No está tan dulce ahora, verdad?

Miré hacia atrás, donde él había estado parado. No parecía aterrador. Parecía preocupado. O quizás culpable.

—Sasuke solucionara esto. Deja de preocuparte. Ahora, ¿vas a comerte esto o no? Porque se ve delicioso.

Sacudí mi cabeza e Ino me la arrebató e instantáneamente tenía un tenedor en su mano.

—Bébete la bebida si te sientes enferma. No quieres entrar en shock. El azúcar ayudara.

Asintiendo, tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi fría y dulce soda y mi estómago pareció asentarse.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

—Porque quería hablar contigo, supongo —Contestó Ino, después de meterse otro tenedor lleno de ensalada en su boca.

—Los chicos del colegio, sus padres. Todos lo han olvidado.

Ino asintió.

—Sí, lo han hecho. Él no tiene alma, Sakura. Recuérdalo, tú la tienes. Tu cuerpo es sólo una casa para ella. Aquellos que tienen alma lo olvidaron porque su alma nunca estuvo vinculada a la suya. No se puede conectar con algo que no hay.

—¿Por qué yo lo recuerdo? —Mi voz salió en un susurro.

Casi tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta a esto. Ino dejó el tenedor en el bol y suspiró.

Esto no era bueno.

—Eres diferente. Él tenía... Había esta… UGH ¿Por qué diablos Sasuke-san no te explicó esta mierda? —Ino colocó el casi vacío cuenco con la tortilla en la mesa de café, rompió un trocito antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirarme.

—Tu alma fue marcada cuando eras pequeña. Gaara tiene algún tipo de reclamo sobre tu alma. Ahora, no te asustes. Sasuke es más que capaz de arreglar esto antes de que Gaara se vincule a ti.

No me gustó como sonaba eso. ¿Vincular? Me ahogué.

Ino asintió y tomó otro trozo de tortita del bol. Mantenía todo esto de forma casual. A lo mejor necesitaba calmarme. Ella no parecía preocupada. Pero, ¿vincularme?

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Saku Ann. No es tan malo. Así que, así es la cosa: tu mamá tomó una mala decisión. Tienes un espíritu oscuro determinado a reclamarte. Las cosas podrían ser peores —Terminó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrían ser peores? ¿Un espíritu oscuro? — Levanté mi refresco, y mi estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento de lo que un espíritu oscuro significaba realmente.

—¿Cómo podría ser peor? Bueno, para empezar, podrías estar sin la completa devoción de la Muerte en persona. Vamos, Saku Ann. ¿Qué puede hacer un espíritu oscuro contra la Muerte? Me refiero, enserio — Ino puso sus ojos en blanco y engulló el ultimo trozo de tortita del bol que sujetaba.

Me empapé con sus palabras, deseando que fueran más reconfortantes.

—¿Tienes algo bien grabado en toda esta cosa? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al mando de la televisión.

—Um, sí, mira lo que quieras —Murmuré y me bebí mi soda, deseando que Sasuke pudiera volver a casa.

Ahora.

* * *

.

.

.

AMO A INO JHAJHAJHA!.

Hay pobre Gaara :/, VEN POR MI SI SAKURA NO QUIERE ,


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 5

**Sakura**

_La arrugada anciana apartó la vista de mí. Su blanco cabello resaltaba contra su oscura piel. Me estudió cuidadosamente antes de levantar su vidriosa mirada y fijarla en mi madre. _

—_Estás pidiendo algo que provoque cosas que quizás no deseas._

—_Cualquier cosa. Te lo ruego, lo que sea que puedas hacer. Los doctores no pueden ayudarla. Está muriendo. Cualquier cosa, por favor. — La voz de mi mamá se rompió cuando soltó un ruidoso sollozo._

—_Etel no aprobará esto, tú lo sabes —dijo la anciana cuando cojeando fue a un estante con cientos de envases llenos de cosas extrañas que no reconocí—. Lo que tú pedir no importar. No hay otra forma. Si él quiera que viva. Él hace esa llamada._

_Miré mientras ella caminaba arrastrando los pies alrededor de la mezcla de diferentes artículos que tomó de la estantería, murmuraba para sí misma._

—_¿Quién es él? —Oí a mi mamá preguntar._

_Yo me había estado preguntando lo mismo. Él parecía tener la última palabra, no la anciana. Por qué mamá le pedía que me ayudara. No entendía. Ella no lucía como ningún doctor que hubiera visto. Cuando me había quedado dormida, las blancas paredes de la pieza del hospital en la que había pasado los últimos meses eran la última cosa que recordaba haber visto. Luego, me desperté y ella se encontraba aquí. Con esta extraña mujer en una pequeña y sucia casa que olía raro._

—_El único que puede salvar a esta chica —dijo, arrastrando los pies hacía mí mientras agitaba el maloliente brebaje y comenzó a cantar suavemente._

—_Por favor. Si puedes salvarla entonces, ¡Sólo hazlo! Haz lo que tengas que hacer —Pidió mi mamá con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro._

—_¿Dónde está él? ¿Necesito ir a buscarlo? —El pánico en la voz de mamá me hizo luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos. _

_Sabía que estaba asustada. Los doctores no esperaban que despertara. Los había escuchado cuchichear mientras pensaron que dormía. La enfermedad avanzaba en mi cuerpo. Estaba enferma. Mi mamá estaba triste. _

—_Tú pensar, yo hacer esto si él no estar aquí —El humor en la voz de la anciana fue obvio—. Este gris—gris yo no hacer. Sólo él._

_Antes de que mi mamá pudiera preguntar algo, la puerta se abrió y entró un chico no más mayor que yo. Sus ojos me recordaban a un agitado mar arremolinado cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. El rojizo y desordenado cabello colgaba sobre sus ojos y no parecía importarle a la oscura anciana._

_¿Estaba enfermo él también? Un suave murmullo en una lengua que no entendí salió de su boca mientras la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente._

—Es el momento —La voz familiar susurró en mi oído.

Me senté en la cama respirando con dificultad. La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana y el brillante y animoso amarillo de mi habitación parecía en desacuerdo con la oscura choza con la que había estado soñando. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Y ese acento de la anciana.

Había sido grueso y… ¿y Cajun? Luego, el muchacho. Una vez más él había estado ahí mientras que yo estaba enferma. Yo había estado enferma. Tuve una milagrosa recuperación a la edad de tres años. Este recuerdo del chico era el primero que había tenido. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué la voz había dicho "Es el momento" en vez de "Es casi la hora"?

Echando un vistazo al cuarto busqué a Ino.

—Sakura —Sasuke se encontraba de pie frente a mi cama e inclinándose para arrastrarme a sus brazos.

—Ino dijo que él llegó a ti. No podía verlo pero lo sintió. No pudo detenerlo, así que vino a buscarme.

Asentí con la cabeza, dejando que me mimara. Esto era una ración de consuelo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

—Recordé algo. Otro sueño. No tiene sentido, pero si es real… entonces explica algo. Algo de mi pasado.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

—¿Qué? —La tensión en su voz no me sorprendió. Estaba molesto.

—Estuve enferma una vez. Cuando era pequeña. Realmente enferma. Tenía leucemia y los doctores no le dieron ninguna esperanza a mi mamá… y… y luego mejore. Fue un milagro. Nunca hablamos de esto después. Mamá nunca se preocupó si podría volver. Los chequeos con mi doctor terminaron pocos años después y fue el final de eso.

El agarre de Sasuke se había convertido en uno férreo.

—¿Qué recordaste en tus sueños?

—Fue tan real, Sasuke. Podía incluso oler el aroma mohoso de la vieja choza.

—Cuéntame —Me animó, mientras que sus dedos pasaban a través de mi enredado cabello, tratando cuidadosamente de deshacer los nudos que encontraba a su paso.

—Una anciana estuvo allí. Su acento era duro. Fue difícil entender todo lo que decía. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que tipo de acento era. Pero hacía un… hechizo, creo. Mamá me llevo con ella. Le pidió que me salvara. Entonces, el chico, el de los otros sueños, estaba ahí. Comenzó a cantar algo y luego… me desperté con las palabras "es el momento" siendo repetidas en mi oído.

Sasuke suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

Esto no era tranquilizador.

—¿Entendiste esto? ¿Sabes que es lo que me está pasando? ¿Es esto por lo que Gaara reclama mi alma?

No respondió de inmediato. En cambio, acunó mi nuca en su mano y escondió su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Aunque disfrutaba siendo abrazada con él en mi cama, su renuencia a responderme quitaba la sensación cálida que sentía normalmente en esta posición.

— Sasuke —repetí.

—Fue un médico Vudú el que visitaste ese día Sakura. Tu madre recurrió a la magia negra para salvar tu cuerpo.

¿Qué? Tragué la bilis en mi garganta. ¿De qué está hablando? El vudú no era real, pero el miedo que atravesó mi cuerpo me dijo que creyera en el vudú. Sabía algo que no hice.

—No entiendo —Logré ahogar el terror que estrangulaba y cerraba mis vías aéreas.

—Voy a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto. El mal ha reclamado tu alma. Las deidades no se asocian con los espíritus vudús. Ellos no son todopoderosos, pero pueden usar su poder sobre los humanos para causar dolor. Una restitución debe usarse con el fin de enviarlos lejos de ti. Yo puedo protegerte, pero el espíritu que está tras de ti es el espíritu vudú más poderoso que hay. No se irá sin pelear.

—Gaara es un… ¿un espíritu vudú? —Eso no podía ser cierto. Gaara no era malo.

—Sakura, los que no tienen alma sólo pueden pertenecer a un solo lugar. El Creador no crea seres sin alma. Él no tiene ningún uso para ellos. Un alma puede ser solamente creada por el Creador. Por lo tanto, quien no tiene alma es malo. Gaara es el producto de uno de los más fuertes espíritus malignos que hay. El señor Vudú de los muertos, Ghede, es poderoso por los cantos y las oraciones que recibe de los humanos. Gaara es su creación. Su hijo. Gaara es el príncipe de la muerte dentro de la religión vudú. Tu conexión con él es la razón por la que ves almas. Antes de que estuvieras enferma, antes de que tu madre te llevara al doctor vudú, ¿Habías visto algún alma?

No podía recordar. Esto era demasiado.

¿Vudú? ¿Mi madre me salvó con Vudú? Oh, Dios.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedes solucionar esto? —pregunté, necesitaba alguien que me asegurara que iba a estar bien.

Tal vez esto era sólo otro sueño. Tal vez me despertaría y sería normal otra vez. Sasuke dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de mí y se puso de pie. No me gustó la distancia. Yo quería tenerlo cerca.

—Cuando no tome almas encontraré una forma de acabar con esto —Hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada de mí—. Ino va a quedarse contigo hasta que haya manejado esto.

¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Quieres decir que te vas? —

Luché contra las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. No podía hacer esto sin él aquí. Quería ser fuerte y valiente, pero ahora mismo sólo lo necesitaba cerca de mí.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su cara. Sé que hacía esto difícil para él, pero no quería que se marchara. Aún si amaba a Ino, yo quería a Sasuke.

—No hay otra solución para esto Sakura. No puedo exactamente renunciar a mi trabajo. Todavía tengo que tomar almas. Todo mi tiempo libre será para mantenerte a salvo.

—Pero…

—¡SAKURA! ¡DESAYUNO! —La voz de mi madre sonó por las escaleras, interrumpiendo mi intento de súplica.

—Anda a prepararte, Sakura. Ve a la escuela. No estaré desaparecido por completo. Cada vez que pueda estaré aquí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

* * *

—Bien, Saku Ann, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos primero?

Me volví a mirar a Ino, quien había disminuido el paso mi lado, me di cuenta que ella no parecía un etéreo "transportador" sino a la Ino que había conocido en el hospital psiquiátrico. Su rubio cabello estaba puntiagudo y blanqueado. Su ceja se encontraba perforada otra vez, y parecía que había añadido otra pequeña barra al lado de ella. El diamante en su nariz sin duda no era real y, desde luego, usaba lápiz labial negro.

Hacía que el querer ser gótico luciera patético en sus intentos de lograr el estilo.

—¿Qué haces mirando a Saku Ann? ¿Acaso me extrañabas mucho?

—Había olvidado lo bien que puedes lograr el loco estilo de culo malvado.

Ino explotó en una carcajada.

—Dijiste culo —Ino lo dijo bastante fuerte, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco—. Mi pequeña princesa está creciendo.

Rodé los ojos y miré más allá de Ino para ver a Hinata de pie en su casillero con Naruto, mirándome con una horrible expresión en su rostro. Ella recordaría a Ino de la casa de locos. Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

—Um, mi amiga Hinata te vio… ya sabes, antes. ¿Qué voy a decirle?

Ino siguió mi mirada y saludó a mis amigos como si fueran viejos compañeros de ella.

—No me está mirando con la boca abierta porque me recuerda, Sak-Ura. Lo hace porque no encajo con el perfil de personas con las cuales tú normalmente andas.

Iba a responder, pero decidí no hacerlo. Ino tenía razón. Mis amigos no llevaban piercings en su cara, o vestían minifaldas cortas con botas militares altas. O se maquillan con esmalte de uñas y lápiz labial negro. Ino definitivamente iba a llamar la atención.

—Entonces, ¿No te recuerda del manicomio?

Ino negó con la cabeza,

—Nop, Sasuke se encargó de eso.

Con un suspiro de alivio me acerqué a Hinata. No quería decir más mentiras hoy. Me alegré porque no tendría que inventar algo para apaciguar las preguntas de Hinata. Aunque iba a tener que encontrar alguna manera para que Hinata dejara de mirar a Ino como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Ino era realmente linda vestida como una rebelde. Seguro que era magnífica cuando era toda una transportadora, pero hacía que este look luciera bien también.

—Hinata, Naruto, esta es mi amiga Ino —Luego, estuve perpleja.

No lo había pensado hasta allí.

La mirada horrorizada y un poco confundida de Hinata pasaba de mí a Ino, prolongándola un poco más en Ino.

—¿Ino? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sip, Ino. Mira, tu amiga ya puede decir mi nombre. ¿No es ella de las cerebritos? —Bromeó Ino, obviamente disfrutando el incómodo momento.

Le di un codazo en las costillas y una advertencia con la mirada.

—Ino es una amiga de fuera de la ciudad. Su, eh, papá es un amigo de mi mamá y se quedara conmigo por unas pocas semanas —Me enredé con mis propias palabras. Si ellos me creían eso sería un milagro.

—Si esta fascinante presentación terminó, me iré a encontrar una máquina expendedora. Necesito una Coca-Cola y unos Snikers, ya que me sacaste corriendo de la casa antes del desayuno —Ino se despidió con un cabeceo y se marchó en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Seguramente no lo haría. No, ella probablemente lo haría y se iría.

—Entonces, ¿Está viviendo contigo? ¿En tu casa? Por favor dime que cierras tu puerta porque parece una loca. Tal vez deberías dormir con tu madre. Digo, sinceramente Sakura, probablemente ha estado en una cárcel o —Miranda jadeó y cubrió su boca—, apuesto que ella…. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es por eso que está aquí! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Eso es tan peligroso…

—Hinata, cálmate —Interrumpí su balbuceo y agarré su brazo—. No ha estado en la cárcel. Es inofensiva. Sólo le gusta llamar la atención. Ahora, deja de inventar escenarios insanos y relájate.

—Es del tipo de estilo moderno —Naruto elevó la voz.

Le lancé un "cállate" con mi mirada y enganché mi brazo en el de Hinata.

—Es excéntrica, pero es divertida. Vas a amarla una vez que vuelva a su apariencia y lenguaje colorido.

—¿Lenguaje colorido? Oh, no, ¿Maldice mucho?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sip y es divertido. Pondría a un marino en vergüenza.

—A mí ya me gusta —dijo Naruto, mirando hacia donde Ino iba doblando la esquina—. ¿No dijiste que iba a la sala de profesores? Porque esa es la única máquina expendedora que hay en el camino. —Suspiré y tiré a Hinata a nuestro primer periodo de clases.

—Allí es probablemente exactamente hacia donde va.

—Eso es genial —respondió Naruto con admiración, luego muy fuerte—, Umm, auch, bebé —Siguió.

Hinata le dio en sus costillas con su puntiagudo codo.

Me eché a reír por primera vez en toda la mañana, antes de recordar a Gaara y la marca en mi alma. Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

* * *

.

.

.

INO CRAZY *-*,


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 6

**Sasuke**

—Sabes, he estado pensando… —dijo Ino mientras llegaba a mi lado.

Caminaba por el desierto, tomando las almas de los soldados caídos. Odiaba las guerras. Toman mucho de mi tiempo.

—Oh, te perdiste una. —Ino señaló un alma al lado del cuerpo que alguna vez habitó.

—No me olvidé de una, Ino. No quiere irse —Repliqué, molesto de que estuviera aquí cuando se suponía que debía estar con Sakura—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno, hola a ti también, Sasuke-san. Caray, ¡Qué frío! Sakura está segura, cenando en casa de su amiga Hinata. Hinata no me gusta. Estoy segura que tiene miedo de mí y espera de que beba sangre o algo así.

Gruñí:

—¿Eso parece? Trata de parecer menos atemorizante.

—Como sea, escucha, ¿Cómo es qué no puedes ir a decirle "Deja de rondar a mi chica pedazo de culo estúpido de mierda", y luego acabar de una vez? Comprendo que estás de parte de los humanos en estos días, pero Sasuke, eres La Muerte. ¿Qué pasa con toda esta angustia?

Terminé con la última alma y después caminamos por la carretera cubierta de humo, había autos hechos chatarra por lo que acababa de suceder. Las ambulancias comenzaban a llegar y el tráfico crecía por kilómetros.

—No puedo decirle a un espíritu vudú que se detenga y esperar que lo haga. No tengo ningún control sobre un señor espíritu vudú. Su poder proviene de los seres humanos. Es un espíritu maligno. No es un alma humana.

Ino suspiró.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué demonios hizo su madre?

Mei, otro transportador, se presentó y envió a las almas tomadas de los restos y saludó a Ino antes de desaparecer.

Luego, estuvimos dentro de la casa de otra celebridad. América estaría de luto mañana. Pero, por desgracia, se trataba de una ocurrencia regular. El frasco de pastillas seguía abierto y vacío al lado de la cama y el alma parecía confundida. Me volví a Ino.

—Toma esta, luego regresa con Sakura. Ya casi termino, y me estás solamente atrasando.

Ino gruñó e hizo un gesto al alma antes de que ambos desaparecieran. Gracias a Dios. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Además, me quedaba el hospital por visitar.

* * *

**Sakura**

Ino no había querido quedarse para comer con Hinata. Lo cual fue probablemente una buena idea, ya que habría asustado a la madre de Hinata. Iba a abrir la puerta del auto cuando de repente los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Echando un vistazo a la puerta principal de Hinata, pensé regresar a su casa corriendo y lanzarme en el interior.

Pero mis pies se sentían pesados. Lo que se encontraba aquí no permitiría que me alejara tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaba Ino cuando la necesitaba?

—Soy sólo yo, Sakura. —La voz de Gaara me sorprendió y me las arreglé para girarme lentamente.

Efectivamente. Era Gaara. Pareciendo tan normal como cuando había estado de pie en la puerta de mí cocina. Pero no era normal. Los vellos erizados de mi cuerpo demostraron que él no era normal. Él nunca había causado que esto pasara antes. ¿Era porque yo ahora sabía lo que era?

—¿Gaara? —Mi voz sonó ronca, esperaba no ver al chico en el que había confiado transformarse en un extraño demonio frente mis ojos.

Dios, esperaba que no.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Esa sería una mala idea. El vudú no era guay. Y sabía que tampoco lo era su príncipe de los espíritus. ¿Dónde estaba Ino? ¿Y qué podía hacer yo al respecto?

—Umm... Yo... Me asustas como la mierda, así que no estoy segura de querer eso.

Se rió y casi me relajé. Me siento tan familiarizada con ese sonido. La sonrisa de Gaara siempre me hizo sonreír.

—No hay nada que temer. Nunca te haría daño.

Me froté los vellos de mis brazos, pensando que mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, y él se encogió de hombros:

—Respecto a eso, no puedo hacer nada. Ya no es así. Ya no estoy en forma humana por más tiempo. Vas a reaccionar ante mí de esa manera.

¿Forma humana? ¿Por más tiempo?

—¿Qué quieres?

Dio un paso hacia mí y me apretó contra la puerta del coche. El frío metal no hizo nada para calmar el calor extraño que venía de su cuerpo.

—Hmm... Debí haber adivinado que me harías esa pregunta primero. Siempre al grano. —La sonrisa torcida que siempre me gusto brilló—. Pero necesito que confíes en mí y que me escuches.

¿Confiar en él? No era probable.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura?

Bueno... no exactamente. Respondí sólo con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—Y nunca lo haré. ¿No he estado siempre ahí cuando me necesitaste? El árbol, cuando te perdiste... El momento en que morías por la enfermedad en tu cuerpo.

La comprensión se apoderó de mí y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos aqua. La forma de la mandíbula. Su postura. La curva de sus labios y el sonido de su voz. Él —fue Gaara— era el chico de mis sueños.

—Eres tú.

Una persona común y corriente habría necesitado más aclaraciones, pero Gaara no era humano. Entendió lo que quise decir. Así que en su lugar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Tú fuiste prometida a mí. El poder de mi padre te curó y en retribución, tu madre prometió tu alma a mí.

Estoy de nuevo soñando, obviamente, porque esto sonaba ridículo.

—Lo veo en tus ojos. —Su sonrisa aumento—. Tu alma me reconoce. El fuego está ahí. —Levantó un espejo que salió de la nada y miré con horror que mis ojos ya no eran de un verde familiar, sino del color del fuego.

Mis pupilas rodeadas por lo que parecían titilantes llamas de color naranja.

Temblando, sacudí la cabeza y me aparté del coche para poner más distancia entre nosotros.

—Sakura —Comenzó, entonces su rostro se puso furioso cuando miró alrededor y se marcho una vez más.

—Lo perdí otra vez, ¿Verdad? Bueno, ¡Mierda! —siseó Ino.

Me apoyé en el parachoques de mi coche y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Estás bien? No te tocó, ¿O sí?

Volví la cara para mirar a Ino y se puso rígida, mirando directamente mis ojos.

—Tus ojos —dijo, extendiendo la mano y tocando mi mejilla con cuidado—. ¿Qué carajo?

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella. Necesitaba a Sasuke. Esto era malo. Mis ojos estaban más allá de ser espeluznantes.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Mi voz sonó ronca, no quería llorar delante de Ino. Ino no era la clase de ser que quería emociones delante de ella.

—Métete en el coche, voy a conducir. —Ordenó Ino, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el lado del pasajero.

Normalmente, no estaría de acuerdo con su conducción, porque todo lo que Ino hacía, lo hacía peligrosamente, pero por el momento no podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para conducir. Así que hice lo que me dijo, y me hundí en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Repetí mientras ella arrancaba el coche, acelerando por la calzada.

—En Afganistán, ocupándose de esos idiotas que se explotan.

—¿Cuándo va a volver?

Ino suspiró y miró en mi dirección.

—No por un tiempo, Sakura. Tiene que hacer frente a esa mierda vudú que te está acechando.

Extendí la mano y giré el espejo retrovisor para estudiar mis ojos. Su color normal había regresado y el revoltijo en el estómago disminuyó un poco.

—Tus ojos eran extraños, Saku Ann. No voy a mentirte. Eso fue algo extraño, muy extraño.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No crees que debas decirle a Sasuke? —Sólo lo quería de vuelta.

Lo echaba de menos y después de mi encuentro con Gaara, lo necesitaba para sentirme segura. Por mucho que me encantara, Ino no me daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

—Se lo diré, pero ahora mismo no voy a dejarte. El príncipe vudú está detrás de ti. Así que tengo que mantenerme cerca.

Luché contra la urgencia de llorar. En cambio, me mordí el interior de la mejilla y mantuve mis ojos fijos en las casas que pasaban.

—Está bien, Saku Ann. Yo me encargaré.

No estoy tan segura de eso, pero me senté en silencio mientras ella cantaba fuera de tono una canción que los Three Doors Down tocaban en la radio. Una vez que nos detuvimos en mi camino, no esperé a que ella saliese. Si no podía tener a Sasuke, entonces quería a mi mamá. Por suerte, su coche ya estaba allí. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me volví a mirar a Ino.

—Estaré con mi mamá un rato. Puedes sentirte como en casa en mi habitación.

—Mientras estás en ello, ¿Por qué no le preguntas acerca de la mierda de vudú en la que te metió? —Respondió Ino, y luego desapareció.

Entré y sentí alivio al ver a mamá hecha un ovillo en el sofá, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en lugar de estar escondida, escribiendo en su oficina. Podría apartarla de ver CSI Miami. De su escritura, no tanto.

—Hola, cariño, ¿Disfrutaste de la cena con Hinata?

Me dejé caer a su lado y cogí un puñado de palomitas de maíz, preguntándome si sería realmente capaz de comer después del susto que acababa de tener. Tenía que tener cuidado en cómo hablaba. Si mamá escuchaba la más mínima inquietud en mi voz, sospecharía y comenzaría a lanzarme preguntas hasta que cediera y le contara todo.

Centrándome en mantener mi tono casual y no afectado, respondí:

—Sí, tuvimos camarones hervidos, maíz y ensalada. La ensalada tenía frambuesas, nueces y queso de cabra. Fue sorprendentemente bueno. Incluso con el aderezo dulce.

—Oh, eso suena delicioso. Tendré que pedir la receta.

—Te va a encantar. Está en la categoría de comida saludablemente rara.

Mamá rió entre dientes y mordisqueó el puñado de palomitas de maíz en su mano. No me sentía segura de cómo hablar de esto. Diría:

"Mamá, ¿Recuerdas cuando casi moría y me llevaste a ese médico vudú?"

Tuve la sensación de que se resistiría si me acercaba a ella directamente así. Pero tenía que saber la verdad.

Volví mi atención a la televisión y observe la escena del crimen de una joven estrangulada mientras que el equipo de CSI hacía lo suyo. Hice estallar unas palomitas en mi boca y me las arreglé para masticar. La mantequilla se sentía pesada en mi estómago sensible, así que decidí mejor no comer más.

—¿Qué te molesta, Sakura?

Le eché un vistazo a mi mamá, me observaba a mí en lugar de la televisión. Que fácil podía leer mi estado de ánimo. Era imposible ocultarle un problema a la mujer.

—Um... pensaba en... —Hice una pausa y debatí incluso si debiera decir algo.

¿Realmente quiero saber esto? Tomé las cejas fruncidas de mi madre como una señal de que ella esperaba a que terminara. Su cabello oscuro estaba escondido detrás de las orejas y no usaba nada maquillaje.

Pude ver su preocupación y amor brillando en sus ojos. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero todavía tenía que escuchar su explicación. Tal vez algo que ella supiera ayudaría a Sasuke a poner fin a esto.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuve enferma de niña? —Comencé y vi como su ceño se profundizó y me hizo un gesto breve—. Bueno, casi moría. Me acuerdo de eso. Y así... Tuve un sueño. Más como un recuerdo. Estaba en una vieja choza y tú también estabas allí. Había una señora mayor. —Me detuve cuando el pánico comenzó a parpadear en sus ojos.

Era cierto. No era necesario explicar más. Sabía exactamente lo que había soñado.

—Fue real, ¿no? Me llevaron a un médico vudú y... ella o él me curo.

Mamá tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza casi frenéticamente.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Murmuró, bajando la mirada a la mano que dejó caer las palomitas de maíz que había estado sosteniendo. ¿Ella nunca espero que yo lo recordase?

—¿Qué les prometiste, mamá? ¿Cuál era el pago por mi curación?

Mamá colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de café frente a nosotras y se levantó. Me sentía más tranquila de lo que en realidad me sentía cuando empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la televisión.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —Cantó en voz baja.

Ahora comenzaba a sentir pánico. Esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba. Mi fría, tranquila, calmada madre, nunca había tenido un desglose delante de mí.

—Dime, mamá —Le exigí.

Corrió ambas manos por el pelo corto y luego las apoyó en sus caderas vestidas del pijama. Los cerdos voladores de color rosa en el fondo estaban tan felices y sin preocupaciones y tan increíblemente fuera de lugar con la mujer que los llevaba. Empecé a preguntarme si tendría algún ataque de pánico por la forma en que su respiración se había acelerado.

—No sabía qué más hacer —Susurró con un sollozo roto y rodeó con los brazos su cintura, como si necesitara mantenerse entera.

—Lo entiendo. Lo que necesito saber es cual fue el pago que se requirió.

Mamá por fin enfocó sus ojos llenos de dolor en mí.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Alguien ha... algo ha... contactado contigo?

Explicar que mi novio era La Muerte y que una transportista de almas se encontraba en mi habitación, probablemente escuchando mi iPod y pintando las uñas de los pies de un color oscuro, no sonaba exactamente como el mejor plan. Así que me decidí algo más creíble.

—Tuve un sueño. Lo vi todo. Me acordé de todo. Incluso el olor a moho rancio.

Un poco de alivio se apoderó de su expresión tensa. Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama con nerviosismo.

—Está bien. Un sueño. Eso está bien. —Hablaba más para sí misma que para mí.

Esperé.

Finalmente volvió la mirada hacia la mía.

—Estaba desesperada, Sakura. Una enfermera en el hospital me hablo sobre un nuevo médico vudú en el pantano. No sabía nada de vudú. Nos enviaron al Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans porque tenían un especialista muy recomendable. La cultura allí era tan diferente. No sabía qué creer. No le hice caso al principio. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Pero entonces... pero luego me dijeron que no ibas a despertar. Me entró el pánico. Te llevé a la anciana Chiyo. No sabía nada de ella o de sus métodos. Pensé que tal vez tenía una droga milagrosa. —Dejó escapar una carcajada dura—. Quiero decir, ¿Quien cree en hechizos de todos modos? No esperaba que realmente preparara algo y luego el chico entró. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Miré las arrugas de su frente más profundas. Había sido Gaara. Ahora, lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

—El muchacho era muy joven. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran aterradores. Comenzó a cantar y una oscura niebla cayó sobre el cuarto. —Abrió los ojos y me miró. Pude ver el recuerdo de ello en sus ojos. La experiencia la perseguía—. Y luego nos levantamos de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos marchado de allí. Tú estabas sentada en la cama, hablando muy sonriente con una enfermera. Los círculos bajo los ojos se habían ido. Querías macarrones con queso y alguien se había escapado para buscarte algunos. Los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a llegar a nuestra habitación. Fuiste un milagro. No tenían ninguna explicación, pero no había señales de la enfermedad en tu cuerpo. —Tragó con tanta fuerza que pude ver su garganta contraerse—. Ni siquiera quedo alguna señal de que la enfermedad hubiera estado allí. Has hecho noticia. Eras una maravilla médica. Entonces, un día todo el mundo se olvidó de ello y fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto fue todo lo que sabía. No les había prometido nada. Sólo había dicho que les daba lo que querían.

No tenía idea de que les había dado mi alma. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminé alrededor de la mesa de café y la abracé. No porque se lo merecía, sino porque a pesar de que había cometido un grave error, lo había hecho porque me amaba.

* * *

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 7

—_Oye, ¿Qué esta mal?_

_Sollocé y miré a un niño de mi edad. Su pelo era rojizo y__tenía ojos aqua amistosos. Me encogí de hombros y me__limpie la nariz con la manga. Quería estar sola y llorar. No__quería explicar las cosas a un extraño._

—_Nada —murmuré, y contemple mis zapatillas sucias. _

_Acababa de comprar mis brillantes zapatillas rosas la semana pasada, pero ahora después de correr por el bosque en medio del barro estaban todas sucias. No importaba. Mamá se molestaría. No era mi intención. Nunca quise ensuciarlas. Necesitaba aprender a no hablar con extraños._

—_Algo que te está molestando —dijo el niño y se sentó en el escalón del pórtico junto a mí. ¿Quién era este chico?_

—_Sólo cosas —dije, jugueteando con los cordones de mis zapatos sucios._

—_Soy bueno para arreglar cosas. Apuesto a que si me lo dices, yo podría ayudar —respondió._

_¿Era en serio? Yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz. Encogiéndome de hombros, pensé que la verdad probablemente lo haría huir. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente._

—_Vi a mi abuela muerta hoy. Fuimos a su casa porque tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió. Todo el mundo se puso vestidos negros y fuimos a visitar a su ataúd en su casa y a comer y otras cosas. La vi allí tirada. Parecía dormida, pero no respiraba. Luego fui a la cocina para encontrar los libros para colorear que siempre dejan para mí. Y allí estaba. Sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Estuve tan feliz de ver que había despertado. Fui a abrazarla y se había ido._

_Me detuve, esperando la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de mi madre que me había dado cuando le conté la misma historia, pero no fue así. Tal vez él no lo entendía._

—_Así que me di la vuelta y allí estaba de nuevo. De pie detrás de mí. Parecía triste y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Me sentí tan feliz de verla con vida que corrí a decirle a mamá. Pero cuando volví a la habitación donde el ataúd, mi abuela todavía seguía allí tendida como si durmiera. Mi madre seguía llorando._

_Me detuve otra vez, esperando que el niño se parara y huyera de mí. Pero seguía sentado, esperando a que dijera algo más. Quería que alguien me escuchara hoy. En cambio, mi mamá me había dicho que lo dejara y me amenazó con no dejarme salir si decía algo más acerca de esto. Para entonces, ella sollozaba tan fuerte que me sentí mal. _

_No quería darle tristeza. Solo traté de hacerla sentir mejor._

—_Continúa —dijo el muchacho._

—_Bueno, le dije a mi mamá que me acompañara. La lleve a la cocina y mi abuela seguía de pie como la había dejado. Parecía triste de nuevo y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Mi mamá no la vio. En cambio, se me quedó mirando y me preguntó de qué se trataba. Le señalé a mi abuela y mi madre todavía no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada y me dijo que ella tenía que volver con las visitas. Luego le hablé de que la abuela estaba allí y se congeló. La expresión de su rostro no era feliz. Me miró... muy, muy asustada._

_No terminé. Sabía que el niño se escaparía de mí ahora._

—_Por lo tanto, viste el alma de tu abuela —respondió con total naturalidad._

_Asentí con la cabeza. _

—_Creo que, eso era como su fantasma. Porque creo que he visto su espíritu._

—_Sí, es como su fantasma._

_Me sequé los ojos. Las lágrimas habían cesado desde que el niño había aparecido._

—_Está bien ver las almas. No es una mala cosa. Sin embargo, tu mamá nunca lo entenderá. Nadie lo hará. Si deseas evitar molestar a la gente, necesitas actuar como si no los ves. Si lo ignoras, luego te dejarán sola. Si les haces saber que los puedes ver, te seguirán a todas partes — Explicó._

_Fruncí el ceño, lo estudié. Parecía saber mucho acerca de esto. ¿Ve a los muertos, también?_

—_¿Cómo sabes que no es la primera que he visto?_

_Se encogió de hombros. _

—_Supongo que los has estado viendo durante unos dos años._

_Mi boca se abrió. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?_

—_¿Ves fantasmas también?_

_Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Realmente no creo que él estuviera loco._

—_Sí, los veo._

—_¿Puedo hacer algo para dejar de verlos?_

_Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Él debe desear no poder verlos, también._

—_Por lo tanto, ¿Se queda de esta manera?_

—_Me temo que sí —Respondió—. Pero míralo de esta manera, te hace especial. Puedes ver algo que nadie más puede. Piensa en ello como un súper poder en lugar de algo malo._

_No era probable. Yo quería ser capaz de volar o tal vez ser invisible, pero no me interesaba ver gente muerta._

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Saku Ann!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe e Ino se cernía sobre mi cara.

—No se supone que debes dormirte mientras voy a dar una ronda afuera y alrededor de la casa. Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Me fui durante unos cinco minutos y ya estás dormida.

Me estiré y me senté en el sofá. Comenzaba a perder el sueño debido a estos recuerdos. No pude evitar quedarme dormida. Bostecé y lancé a Ino una mirada molesta.

—No pude evitarlo.

—Bueno, sería bueno si al menos intentas no dormirte.

—Esta vez, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me permitió recordar algo que quería recordar. Fue un recuerdo que me alegra tener de regreso.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue?

—El día del velorio de mi abuela. La vi. Vi su alma. Me sonreía porque sabía que yo podía verla. Mi madre, por supuesto, se asustó cuando le dije al respecto, pero llegue a despedirme de ella. —Haciendo una pausa, dirigí mi mirada hacia Ino—. Por favor, dime que no es un alma perdida. Por favor, dime que Sasuke simplemente recupero su alma.

Ino dejó de masticar su uña del dedo pulgar y sacudió la cabeza.

— Tu abuela se ha ido. Sasuke comprobó a la mayoría de tus familiares. Los que estuvieron cerca se han ido. Sé que es un hecho que el alma de tu abuela volverá pronto.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Fue un bonito recuerdo. Amaba a mi abuela. Molestar a mi madre ese día no es algo que recordara con cariño, pero ahora entendía por qué le molestó.

—Fue Gaara quién me enseñó a ignorar las almas.

Ino rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, démosle una medalla de honor por ese acto de bondad. Dado que la razón por la que incluso puedes ver a las almas es por su culpa.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el Gaara de mis sueños era tan similar al chico que había conocido el año pasado. Era difícil de olvidar eso. Nada en él parecía peligroso.

—Ahora, quiero chocolate y algunas de esas cosas que tu mamá hizo y quiero ver un poco más de ese programa que vimos ayer. Estoy cansada de cuidar de tu culo. Necesito algo de tiempo.

Hacía días que no había visto a Sasuke e Ino no se había separado de mi lado ni una vez. Sabía que no era su trabajo ideal y odiaba que estuviera cansada de él. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina.

—¿Quieres un refresco o leche con bizcochos de chocolate? —Le pregunté.

—La leche. Hace que los bizcochos de chocolate sepan mejor.

La emoción en su voz me hizo reír. Tomé dos panqueques y serví dos vasos llenos de leche. Podríamos tener la comodidad de comer y ver Gossip Girl, mientras ella se carcajeaba y se burlaba de todo lo que hacían. La tripulación del Upper East Side divirtió a Ino como no tiene fin.

* * *

**Sasuke**

No había visto a Sakrua en tres días. Al entrar en su habitación, la observé mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran un poco demasiados ajustados para mi bien. No manejaba los celos muy bien. Sería más seguro si llevara algo un poco menos sexy. Mis ojos viajaron desde las botas de cuero negro altas hasta los jeans ajustados, muy ajustados que le abrazaban el trasero como un guante.

Luego, la piel desnuda en la parte baja de la espalda brilló hacia mi cuando levantó los brazos para torcer los largos mechones rosas de su pelo hacia arriba, en una masa salvaje de cabello en la cima de su cabeza. Era hermosa y era mía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ella se giró sobresaltada. Al instante, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus ojos parecieron comerme. Corrió hacia mí y se arrojó en mis brazos tan rápido que un tipo normal se hubiera caído. Las piernas revestidas con sus jeans que había estado admirando fueron envueltas firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y llovieron besos en mi cara.

¿Era posible que mi corazón se sintiera bien cuando no tenía uno?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—También te extrañé — susurre, capturando sus labios con los míos. No insistió más, pero me deje probar lo suficiente antes de tirarla hacia atrás y mirarla.

—Estoy tan emocionada. Te he extrañado como una loca.

—Será difícil concentrarme en el escenario si estás pavoneándote con esos vaqueros que muestran tu cuerpo increíblemente hermoso. ¿Sabes qué te favorece?

Riéndose, se removió en mis brazos y me tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó en la nariz y la frente.

De inmediato me aproveché de la situación y la acosté en la cama. Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y redondos, con sorpresa, baje sobre ella y empecé a besar su cuello, tomando pequeños lametones en su clavícula.

Este era el tipo de beso que podríamos hacer con seguridad.

El suspiro contento de Sakura me volvió un poco loco. Me encantaba esos pequeños sonidos sensuales que hacia cuando estábamos juntos de esta manera.

—Mmmmm, bésame en la boca —Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que un beso pondría fin a este especial momento demasiado pronto. No me encontraba preparado para dejarla aún. Había fantaseando con su aroma y sabor durante varios días.

Ahora que la tenía debajo de mí, era codicioso. Necesitaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar esta noche.

—Ah —Exclamó, mientras mordía la carne tierna en la curva de su cuello y el hombro. Sonriendo en su piel sedosa y cálida, inhalé profundamente.

Sakura levantó las caderas presionándose más cerca de mí. La necesidad se encendió dentro de mí y sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros. Cuando se frotaba y se apretaba contra mí, así confiadamente, siempre terminaba siendo mi perdición.

Empujé el estrecho contacto de nuestros cuerpos poniendo un poco de espacio necesario entre el calor que parecía tan dispuesta a compartir conmigo, gemí por la frustración y la negación.

Sakura se incorporó y se arrastró hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus suaves labios me besaron en la sien.

—Confía en mí, Sasuke Uchiha, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie más se acerca.

Con un gruñido de burla, giré la cabeza y mordí su oreja.

—Es bueno saberlo. No quisiera que un despistado se encuentre esta noche con La Muerte cuando aún no le toca su hora.

—¡Sasuke!

Me reí entre dientes, y me encogí de hombros.

—Diría que bromeo, pero no lo hago.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y cogió su chaqueta y se levantó.

—Vayamos a ver a mi novio rockero en acción —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Esta noche era para divertirme con Sakura. No iba a dejar que los problemas que nos rodean lo arruinaran. Gaara ya me había alejado de ella lo suficiente. Tenía que hacer un concierto con la banda y Sakura quería experimentar que funcionaba perfectamente.

Entró en el pasillo y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro y sonrió.

— ¿Vienes o qué?

* * *

**Sakura**

El humo se acurrucó en el suelo del escenario, cuando las luces estroboscópicas se encendieron y gritaron los fans. Sasuke me levantó contra él y me besó en los labios.

—Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a venir de ida y vuelta entre los descansos. Quiero verte mientras estoy cantando.

Asentí con la cabeza, con entusiasmo, y dio un último beso en mi frente antes de salir corriendo hacia el escenario donde los otros miembros de Cold Soul ya se encontraban en su lugar y listos para tocar.

La intensidad total de las luces del escenario se encendieron y Sasuke se unió al baterista y bajista en una abertura natural e intensa en una canción que no reconocí.

Sasuke se paseó hasta el micrófono mientras sus dedos bailaban a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tuve ganas de gritar junto con el centro cívico atestado de gente. La ajustada camiseta gris que vestía destacó cada ondulación deliciosa en su estómago. Agradecí que la guitarra le cubriera los impresionantes abdominales. No me gusta la idea de escuchar chicas gritando su nombre para conseguir una imagen de su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Un destello de placer brilló en ellos, luego me guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto que había oído mis preocupaciones. No era de extrañar que a él le gustara el hecho de que no me alegrara que otras lo mirasen. La sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios aumento y su hoyuelo sexy brilló hacia mí.

Le lancé un beso con una mano y él actuó como si lo atrapara, se tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos antes de volver a la multitud.

Honestamente, estoy muy cerca de desmayarme aquí mismo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la muerte puede ser tan increíblemente dulce?

De repente, la multitud gritando se calló, en el momento justo y Sasuke abrió la boca para cantar.

"Cae el sol lejos cuando te miro.

La oscuridad reclama en el cielo y me gustaría que supieran que nada se puede hacer para impedirme estar contigo.

Pero me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti.

Las palabras que no puedo decir.

Palabras que no es necesario escuchar.

Las palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino.

Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo.

Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia.

Permite visualizar un objeto que está girando como si estuviera inmóvil o girando muy lentamente.

Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.

Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.

Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca"

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. No había oído esta canción antes y tenía todos sus discos en mi iPod. Su lengua apenas se asomaba de sus labios cuando se los humedeció, entonces capturo mi mirada y abrió la boca otra vez.

"Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender.

Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a tus órdenes.

Esperando verte sonreír, me está consumiendo y atando de manos.

Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor.

Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca.

Voy a pasar toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que soy.

Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia.

Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.

Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.

Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."

Sus labios fruncidos, me lanza un beso antes de volver su atención a la multitud y seguir cantando.

"Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada.

Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto.

No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el calor de tus rayos.

Nada de lo que hacemos cada vez podría estar equivocado.

Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido.

Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia.

Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.

Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.

Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."

La canción llegó a su fin y la multitud comenzó a gritar su nombre.

El orgullo brotó dentro de mí al pensar que este brillante chico... era mío.

—¿Así que eres la nueva aventura de Sasuke? —

Miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro para encontrar el origen de la voz sarcástica. La chica tenía una sonrisa molesta es su rostro muy atractivo. Una cabeza llena de rizos rojizos que le llegaba casi hasta la diminuta cintura que parecía injusta teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su pecho. La parte superior de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dos copas D que se derraman fuera de la línea del escote de corte bajo.

Si me dijera que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos para la revista Playboy no me hubiera sorprendido.

—Normalmente acude a... bueno, un tipo más notable. Me sorprende que lo mantengas muy ocupado.

Sí, no me había equivocado del tono sarcástico en su voz. La chica no me agradaba. Pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Sasuke no tenía "aventuras amorosas" y que yo era la única relación que jamás había tenido, no estoy segura de cómo responder a su evidente falta de conocimiento acerca de él, así que dirigí mi atención de nuevo a el escenario y vi que él llevaba a miles de personas a un frenesí de excitación.

—Demasiado buena para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya lo veremos. He estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que tú y mi papá es el patrocinador de Cold Soul, todos me conocen. A Sasuke no le gustara que seas grosera conmigo.

Finalmente, no pude morderme la lengua por más tiempo y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada.

—Cuando digas algo que valga la pena contestar, con mucho gusto te responderé. Pero es obvio que no sabes nada de Sasuke en absoluto. Si te escuchas, te darías cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que suena. —Sus ojos se iluminaron con furia y me entraron ganas de reír por su reacción.

La chica podía insultar, pero que no soportada una contestación.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu paseo, zorra, porque ya se acabó. Sasuke no se conformara con tan poquita cosa como él. Soy demasiado importante como para alterarme.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y di un paso hacia ella

—¿Acabas de llamarme zorra? —Susurré.

Al principio, parecía muy contenta con mi ira, pero luego desapareció su sonrisa divertida y una expresión de terror iluminó su rostro. Empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. Me entraron ganas de reír en voz alta. Me recordó a uno de los matones de la escuela primaria del que todos hablaban. Una vez que gritaban, se acobardaban.

Sentí una sensación de poder para manejar esta situación por mi misma. No iba a esperar a Sasuke para decirle lo perra que era.

—No —La chica retrocedió contra la pared y me quedé con mi mirada enojada fija en ella, amando su expresión de horror. Esto era muy divertido.

—Sakura, detente.

Me quedé inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz Sasuke mientras se interponía entre las dos. El sudor de su pecho había empapado la camisa y se aferraba con más fuerza a la piel. Luego se volvió y miró a la otra chica.

—¿Qué está pasando? —

Le oí preguntar. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por ella?

—Me atacó, yo sólo trataba de hablar con ella y me atacó — Balbuceó la joven con lágrimas.

¿Está llorando? Maldita sea, incluso sonaba creíble.

—No la toqué…

—Ahora no, Sakura —Sasuke me interrumpió y me quede con la boca abierta hacia a él y la chica que aparentemente consolaba.

¿Acaso había entrado en un universo alternativo? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Ella... ella me siseo —Tartamudeó la muchacha, señalando con una de sus largas uñas rojas en mi dirección.

Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Pero me llamó una zorra.

—Me llamó… —Empecé y una vez más Sasuke me cortó.

—Espera, Sakura.

La confusión se convirtió rápidamente en ira y no iba a esperar hasta que terminara de hablar con la chica y escuchándola con su boca llena de mentiras. Debería haberme preguntado si yo estaba bien. No a ella. No iba a estar aquí de pie para seguir escuchando esto. Y te aseguro que no iba a quedarme para intentar defenderme si no iba a siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar. Me fui hacia la puerta de atrás, esperando que Sasuke me siguiera, pero una vez que abrí la puerta, noté que él no había estado detrás de mí.

Herida, furiosa y confundida miré fijamente hacia la noche. No tenía un coche. Sasuke no iba a venir detrás de mí. Y dependía completamente de él y me dejó colgada. Las lágrimas borbotearon de mis ojos y empecé a limpiarlas y decidí dejarlos solos. No quería que nadie me viera llorar.

—Te llevaré a casa —La voz de Gaara me sobresaltó.

Giré y lo encontré apoyado contra su camioneta, mirándome.

No quería que me viera llorar, me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. No podía irme con Gaara. Era un espíritu maligno detrás de mi alma. El ceño fruncido en su rostro me recordó al muchacho que llegó al hospital a verme después de mi accidente.

Había estado tan preocupado que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche. En mi vida entera, Gaara había estado allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Nada en él fue alguna vez espantoso. Ni una sola vez me ha defraudado. Miré hacia la puerta cerrada, deseando que Sasuke caminara a través de ella, pero no pasó nada. La ira me quemó la garganta y me dolió el corazón.

—Claro, gracias, Gaara. Me vendría bien un paseo.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Dejar a Sakura caminando apagada, herida y molesta había sido casi imposible. Sin embargo, la distancia que puse entre ella y la criatura sin alma, delante de mí, era mejor. La ira y el dolor rodando fuera de ella eran muy molestos. Tenía que averiguar lo que era esta cosa. No podía hacer eso con la angustia de Sakura detrás de mí.

Quería terminar con ella y tenerla en mis brazos y tranquilizarla, pero no podía darle a este asunto una oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Quién eres? —Gruñí, bajando la mirada a la peliroja.

Sonrió y se enderezó, olvidándose de su actuación una vez que Sakura dio vuelta a la esquina.

—Nadie que conozcas, Sasuke-san —Respondió, y llevó una larga uña roja hasta mi camisa—, pero eso podría cambiar.

Le di una palmada a su mano con fuerza suficiente como para que gritara de dolor. Bien. Quería hacerle daño. Había estado demasiado cerca de Sakura. Y mi niña tontamente valiente había estado mirándola como si ella pudiera con el demonio.

—Estás por debajo de mí —Le recordé con una voz fría—. Ahora, dime por qué estabas cerca de mi Sakura. —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera. Es mi trabajo, Sasuke-san. A ti también te toca cumplir con tu trabajo, ¿No?

—No juegues conmigo. Quiero las respuestas ahora. Necesito alcanzar a Sakura. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Se rió y el miedo helado se apoderó de mí.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo con una voz cantarina antes de desaparecer.

No queriendo creer que el martilleo en mi cabeza era verdad, me eché a correr por el pasillo por el que Sakura había corrido tan sólo unos minutos antes. No había ni rastro de ella. Abrí la puerta de atrás y el estacionamiento se encontraba lleno de autos vacíos.

Nada.

Cerrando los ojos. Busqué por su alma. Y por primera vez desde que la conocí no pude escucharla.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

* * *

.

.

.

Gaara se la llevo O.O!

Conmigo no tendrías tantos problemas Gaara-kun. Yo me iría contigo por mi propia voluntad. Dejemos que Sakura sea feliz con Sasuke-kun y nosotros vivamos nuestro "Felices por siempre" Que dices, te animas?

JHAJAHJHAJHAJHAJHA.

En estos momentos Gaara tiene cara de horror, y esta huyendo hacia... bueno hacia donde sea que se esconda. xD!


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 8

**Sakura**

Mis ojos se sentían pesados. No podía recordar por qué. Luché para abrirlos, pero nada. ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

—Shhhh, está bien, Sakura. No te preocupes. Te tengo.

Es la voz de Gaara ¿Por qué está Gaara aquí?

—¿Gaara?

Dedos anormalmente cálidos apartaron el cabello de mi rostro y me estremecí mientras la piel de gallina cubrió mi cuerpo. No fue por placer.

—Sí, estoy aquí —Murmuró y continuó jugando con mi cabello.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? —El pánico en mi voz fue evidente.

—Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso. — Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

—No entiendo.

—Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.

Utilicé cada onza de fuerza en mi cuerpo luchando sin fin para abrir mis ojos. Pero no ocurrió nada. Todo quedó oscuro. Hasta qué, exhausta, me adentré en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parpadeando lentamente, levanté la mirada a lo que parecía ser gasa oscura. Estudiándola con confusión, noté que caía sobre la cama en que yo estaba recostada. Giré mi cabeza para observar mí alrededor ynoté que la iluminación era a causa una tenue luz anaranjada. Me levanté sobre mis codos y me pregunté si esto era real o si era un sueño.

Velas cubrían la habitación y hacían que la luz parpadeante bailara a través del techo. Sin embargo, las paredes eran de piedra, el cuarto fue elaboradamente decorado con candelabros y una araña de cristal. Tenía que estar soñando. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, deslicé mi pie sobre el borde de la cama, notando por primera vez las sábanas de seda negra en las cuales estuve durmiendo.

La enorme cama de hierro parecía fuera de lugar en una habitación con paredes de piedra. ¿Dónde se supone que estoy y cómo llegué a este lugar?

Me senté allí, estudiando las pequeñas flamas enfrente de mí y me concentré en lo que podía recordar: Estuve en el concierto de Sasuke. Allí estaba una chica… una chica mala. Una chica que Sasuke había consolado.

Oh, corrí y Gaara me encontró.

Jadeando, salté de la cama y me di la vuelta, buscando una puerta. Esto no era un sueño. Necesitaba salir de allí. Algo no andaba bien. Gaara me había raptado. Me drogó. ¿Por qué tengo que ser una reina del drama y huir?

Antes de que mis nervios se volvieran locos, la pared de pierda a la izquierda de la cama comenzó a moverse y una puerta oculta se abrió.

Gaara entró en la habitación vestido con sus habituales vaqueros y camisa polo. Parecía tan normal. Se parecía al mariscal de campo del instituto. Su cabello rojo perfectamente despeinado como si tuviera estilo. Los ojos aqua en los que una vez confié brillaban mientras se encontraban con los míos. Era tan difícil de creer que era malvado.

—Despertaste —dijo mientras cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Gaara extendió las manos y sonrió.

—Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta?

Rompí el contacto visual con él. No era la respuesta que yo buscaba y él lo sabe.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Gaara?

Sonrió, y arqueó una ceja. No fue una expresión a la que estuviera familiarizada. Gaara nunca pareció ser engreído.

—Porque me perteneces.

Me obligué a no dejarme llevar por el pánico mientras me aferraba a mi expresión de calma, y di otro paso hacia él.

—No te pertenezco, Gaara. No soy una posesión. Soy una persona. Por favor, regrésame a casa.

Gaara dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada que no contenía nada de humor.

—Así que, ¿Sasuke-san se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo, Sakura —Se detuvo y pasó su mano a través de su desordenado cabello.

Fue un movimiento que lo vi hacer cientos de veces. De alguna manera, ver ese pequeño gesto humano alivió al miedo al cual me aferraba.

—Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación. Debes elegirme —Extendió su mano—, Esta bien, confía en mí. Mi tacto nunca te lastimará.

Negando con la cabeza, di varios pasos atrás, hasta que mi espalda tocó la cabecera de hierro.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a dónde pertenece. El fuego relampaguea en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu alma buscándome —Se detuvo frente a mi y me sonrió como si tuviera un maravilloso secreto que compartir. Extendió su mano hacia mí—. Dame tu mano.

Mis ojos. Él es la razón por la cual mis ojos brillan de un raro color naranja, ¿Y quiere que le dé mi mano? No lo creo. Esto es un problema.

—Por favor, llévame a casa. Solo quiero ir a casa —Rogué.

Frunciendo el ceño, Gaara dejó caer su mano extendida.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en La Muerte, sin lugar a dudas.

La Muerte, Sakura. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una creación que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca permitiría que salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola.

—Pero él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para merecerte? No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña. Dejo a tu madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento. Eso es lo que él hace.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

Gaara me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándome.

—No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Sakura. Puedo caminar en la oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la eligió. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que aceptar que la vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora. Se suponía que morirías ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte viniera, yo tomaría tu alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y mi espíritu son uno mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas —gruñó Gaara, y caminó hacia uno de los muchos candelabros iluminando la habitación—. Tuve que volverme un poco más duro. Sabía que la Muerte estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía, era el mismo interés que mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote. En cambio, el tonto se enamoro de ti.

Observé horrorizada mientras alargaba su mano sobre la flama, causando que está creciera hasta que la punta rozó la palma de su mano. Su puño apretado sobre la flama se giró hacia mí y abrió su mano para revelar una bola de fuego.

—No puedo controlar a la Muerte, pero puedo controlar a los muertos. Esos quienes eligen quedarse en la tierra. Caminan entre la oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando. Necesito a alguien para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañía por quince años, ni siquiera lo notaste. Pero tus recuerdos lentamente regresaran. Verás que, de hecho, me perteneces.

Sasuke es más fuerte que esto. Repetí ese recordatorio en mi cabeza para que mi corazón dejara de golpear mi pecho. Me encontrará. Incluso si estoy en lo más profundo del Infierno.

Mirando a mí alrededor, seriamente dudaba que allí fuera donde estábamos. Nada en este lugar me recordó al Infierno. Bueno, excepto que estaba atrapada aquí con un espíritu Vudú.

—¿Sólo me raptaste de la tierra? ¿Qué hay con mi madre? No puedo dejarla —Esa era en realidad la menor de mis preocupaciones, pero él conocía a mi madre y tenía que echárselo en su rostro.

Gaara frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros, causando que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta máxima. Tuve que obligarme mentalmente a no retroceder por su cercanía. No estaba segura de cómo manejar esto. Aseguraba que mi alma era suya, pero eso no significaba que yo tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

—Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito un lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —Se detuvo y una expresión de amargura curvó los labios—, esa estúpida transportadora o Sasuke-san continuamente estropeando mis intentos.

Así que me dejaría irme a casa. No estaría atrapada en esta espeluznante celda para siempre. Esa fue la mejor noticia que había escuchado desde que él entró en la habitación. Respirar se volvió más fácil.

—¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera? Vamos, Sakura, me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado de hacerte feliz? ¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca. —Terminó, alargando su brazo para tomar mi mano y apretarla.

Quería apartarla de golpe y correr al otro lado de la habitación, pero no lo hice. Enfurecerlo no era la mejor idea. Si planeaba dejarme ir a casa, yo no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión por una discusión.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —Le pregunté en un suave tono de no-confrontación.

Eso pareció agradarle, sonrió. Este era el Gaara que conocía. Sólo ver su sonrisa me tranquilizo.

—Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué asustarte. Nunca temas de mí.

Es una lástima. Yo no era fan de los malvados espíritus, así que siempre le temería.

—Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato mientras te muestro alrededor —dijo, tirando suavemente de mi brazo.

No me sentía de humor para hacer un recorrido por el Infierno, pero quería irme a casa, así que deje que me dirigiera a la puerta de piedra que hacía juego con las paredes perfectamente. Nunca la hubiera descubierto si él no la hubiera usado.

El aire frío y húmedo no me sorprendió tanto como lo hizo mi entorno. Esto no era el Infierno. A pesar de que olía muy similar a lo que yo esperaría que si fuera. El vapor que se elevaba desde la calle de asfalto negro frente a mi era por el húmedo aire de la noche, lo que debería ser un anormalmente día de invierno cálido no eran las profundidades del Infierno.

Los viejos y destartalados edificios franceses bordeaban la calle llena de bares, discotecas y tiendas de vudú abiertas. Podría no estar en el infierno, pero era lo más parecido a él. Una puerta del bar directamente frente a nosotros se abrió y un chico salió tropezándose porque un hombre más fuerte lo lanzó a la calle para luego cerrar la puerta firmemente.

El chico comenzó maldecir y reírse y hacer un escándalo. ¿Dónde están los padres de este chico? Debía ser media noche.

Una mujer corrió por la calle mientras gritaba riendo, luego se detuvo y levantó su ya muy pequeño top para que sus pechos quedaran libres y desnudos frente al hombre que la perseguía. Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo con sus tacones de aguja, con sus pechos completamente desnudos a la vista de todos. El hombre finalmente la atrapo y la hizo girar, levantándola en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en algún lugar donde yo no prefería ver.

Apartando mi mirada de ellos y su comportamiento repugnante vi un viejo carruaje haciendo su camino hacia nosotros. Me pregunté si esa era la razón por la cual las calles olían a estiércol y vómito.

—Vamos, Sakura, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo —Gaara me dirigió hacia el carruaje mientras el caballo se detenía frente a nosotros.

—¿Iremos en esto? —Pregunté mientras me levantaba para subirme a la parte trasera del carruaje.

—Sip —respondió sonriendo y tomó el asiento frente a mí en vez de sentarse a mi lado.

Agradecí la distancia, pero no me gusto el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran frente a los míos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la calle Bourbon? ¿Es todo lo que siempre habías imaginado?

Sinceramente, nunca había pensado en la calle Bourbon en absoluto. Ninguna vez en mi vida imaginé que sería esto. Ahora, sabía la exacta localización en Luisiana a la cual Gaara me trajo. Puse mi atención de regreso a las calles mientras las pasábamos. Luces de chillantes colores de mujeres desnudas brillaban en las ventanas, y pizarrones que aseguraban tener los mejores platillos de la ciudad llenaban las calles, también.

Las tiendas de vudú eran interminables y los pequeños muñecos que siempre me venían a la mente cuando alguien mencionaba Vudú cubrían las ventanas. Eso era todo lo que sabía del vudú. Un pequeño muñeco al que pinchaban agujas si no te agradaba alguien. Era una idea divertida, nada más. Que equivocada había estado.

—Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú… —Comencé y Gaara rió.

—Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni uno sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú real tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían de la ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar muy profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los encuentren.

Oh, fabuloso, ¿Los espíritus malignos son exigentes? Esto no puede ser peor. Trato de no rodar los ojos, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara me dice que él sabe que intento portarme bien. Los viejos edificios franceses comienzan a dar paso a edificios más limpios, más elegantes. Me preguntaba si vería una linda parte de Nueva Orleans antes de regresar a casa.

—Este es el Distrito Jardín. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría de las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo. — Sin importar cuan fascinante fueran, no me interesaban los vecindarios de Nueva Orleans.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Gaara? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Gaara se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Me incorporé en mi asiento con el fin de mantener una distancia segura de él.

Afortunadamente, pareció no darse cuenta.

—Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo hice y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por ello. Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las tiendas de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más caro que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Sakura. Te observé desde el momento en que llegaste a Nueva Orleans. La enfermera te observaba porque eras la nieta de la reina vudú. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el primer día que llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi compañera y yo le pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que esperar. Eso significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera. Cuando los doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la enfermera y te trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó.

Se detuvo, me miró por un momento. Conocía la mayor parte de eso ya, excepto, la conexión con la enfermera.

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, casi un suspiro, Gaara continuó: —Una vida no puede darse gratis. El costo es una vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo, compré tu alma. Ha sido mía desde el día que estuviste saludable. He estado cerca de ti desde entonces.

Mi madre vendió mi alma al diablo. Eso era lo que me decía. Excepto que era difícil pensar en Gaara como el diablo. Se veía tan normal sentado frente a mí. Si sólo fuera un chico normal con quien pudiera terminar y luego alejarme de él.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué me ignoraste por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué sólo no me dejas irme? —Las preguntas salieron de mi boca.

Y Gaara comenzó a abrir la boca otra vez cuando una expresión furiosa tomó su lugar. Eso era nuevo. No se parecía al Gaara que yo conocía. ¿Por qué escupí todo eso? Oh, Dios, no dejes que se convierta en un horrible demonio.

—Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —Rugió y el carruaje se detuvo.

Miré a mí alrededor mientras Gaara se levantaba y saltaba de su asiento y me dejaba sola. Las luces de la calle se apagaron y encendieron y las muy transitadas calles que recorrimos se habían ido. Esto era francamente espeluznante. Una mano tomó mi brazo y me jaló, grité pero al instante me callé, Sasuke tiraba de mí a sus brazos.

—Está bien —Me aseguró y deje escapar un sollozo de alivio. Estaba aquí. Iría a casa. Pasó su mano por mi cabello—. Shhh, te tengo. Se fue.

—¿Dónde? ¿Estás seguro? —Susurré contra su pecho.

—Sí, huyó en vez de enfrentarme. Se fue, Sakura. Te lo aseguro. — Asentí en su pecho, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura e inhalando su aroma.

No me importaba que lastimara mis sentimientos más tarde. Que reaccionara de forma exagerada. Sólo quería irme de este lugar.

—Vamos a casa —Susurró en mi oído.

* * *

.

.

.

Pues vamonos a casa Sasuke :D, aah no me hablabas a mi u.u! JHAJHAJH!


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 9

**Sasuke**

No va a mejorar la situación si sigues mirándola desde ahí como si fueras su maldito perro guardián —Se quejó Ino desde la silla de la esquina del dormitorio de Sakura en la cual se sentaba.

Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de responder su burla. No podía apartar mis ojos de Sakura mientras permanecía acostada en su cama. A salvo. Aquí conmigo y segura. La ira dentro de mí hervía porque fue arrebatada frente a mis narices. Había sido paciente con los tratos con esos espíritus, pero ya no más. Se metieron con el chico equivocado.

No habría más criaturas sin almas cerca de Sakura. No esperaré para ver cuáles son sus intenciones. Terminaré con su existencia. Debó comenzar con Matsuri. No podría ser otra persona desaparecida. Puedo asegurarme de que nadie la recuerde. No quiero esperar hasta que olviden que existió.

Deberá ser un corte limpio. Matsuri deberá desaparecer cuando Gaara lo haga. Me molesta que éste todavía por aquí, a pesar de que no causó ningún revuelo desde su partida. La he observado, pero actuó como la caprichosa animadora, cabeza hueca de siempre. Ni una sola vez se acercó a Sakura o intentó coquetear conmigo para molestarla. Al menos qué quien la creo le haya ordenado dejarme en paz a mí y a los míos.

—Tienes esa expresión en tu rostro de "Voy a patearle el trasero a alguien", Sasuke-san. ¿Qué planeas? —Demandó Ino.

Casi había olvidado la presencia de Ino en la habitación. Había estado aquí cuando regresé preocupado por Sakura. Eso es todo lo que podía decir de Ino. Es leal y Sakura se las arreglo para ganarse la lealtad de Ino. Ahora, deshacerme de ella es un problema.

—Matsuri necesita irse. Aquí no hay lugar para criaturas sin almas y no la quiero cerca de Sakura.

—Oh, bueno. Me gusta ese plan. Esa zorra debió de haberse ido cuando Gaara lo hizo. He estado observándola en la escuela, no está causando problemas porque nadie recuerda que estuvo allí. Gaara la dejó aquí por una razón.

—Exactamente —Por una vez estuvimos de acuerdo.

Pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Sakura, con Ino siempre contaba. Sakura murmuró algo durmiendo y rodó sobre su espalda. Observé asombrado como sus pestañas revoloteaban en contra de sus altos pómulos. El labio inferior regordete que tanto adoro sobresalía un poco, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero. Los mechones rosa de seda de su cabello se esparcían en su almohada.

Todo en ella era increíble,

—Por favor, deja de mirarla como una cachorro enfermo de amor. Es muy molesto —Se burló Ino.

—Entonces, pasé de ser un perro guardián a un cachorro enfermo de amor. ¿Qué tienes en contra de las descripciones caninas?

Ino rio en voz baja.

—No lo sé. Quizás necesito un perro.

—Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder. Una transportadora con un perro de mascota. ¿Dónde vas a dejarlo mientras estés trabajando? ¿En el séptimo cielo?

—Bueno, ¿No eres una caja llena de sorpresas? Para tu información, me imaginó que si dejan que La Muerte tenga una humana, puedo al menos tener un perro.

Iba a comenzar a responderle cuando los ojos de Sakura parpadearon lentamente y los abrió. Pude ver sus papilas dilatadas mientras trataba de concentrarse.

—Hola —Gruñó con voz soñolienta.

Era hora de que Ino se fuera.

—Vete, Ino. Te llamaré si te necesito aquí —Ordené, sin molestarme en mirarla.

Disfrutaba observar a Sakura despertarse y no quería perderme eso por un segundo.

—Veo que estorbo aquí —dijo Ino en tono divertido, causando que las comisuras de los labios de Sakura se levantaran.

—Te veré pronto, Ino —gritó Sakura mientras Ino salía de la habitación.

—Esto es mejor —Suspiré, sentándome al lado de Sakura e inclinándome contra la cabecera.

Extendí mi brazo y tiré de Sakura para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Mmmm —Estuvo de acuerdo, todavía no completamente despierta.

Gaara había drenado la energía en su cuerpo humano. Eso era peligroso para un humano, sin embargo el idiota lo hizo. Sakura sentiría los efectos por un par de días. La traje a casa por medio de un jet privado y durmió en todo el viaje.

—No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quiero verte —Jugué con su cabello, enredando sus mechones alrededor de mis dedos.

—Es por culpa de Gaara. Usó un método de transportación que no es para los humanos. Pero lo pagará.

—Lamento haberme ido —La pequeña disculpa de Sakura me molestó.

No tenía ninguna razón para disculparse. Estuvo presa del pánico y manejó la situación erróneamente.

—No, soy yo quien lamenta no haberte explicado sobre esa peliroja sin alma. No debí haber descartado tus habilidades. Al verla tan cerca de ti, me asusto. Tomé por misión averiguar porque se encontraba allí.

Sakura bostezó, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme

— ¿Era un sin alma?

Asentí.

—Me distrajo y te molestó con el propósito de dejarte sola para Gaara. Caí en su trampa —Admitir mi fracaso dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca.

Le he fallado dos veces.

—No, yo caí en su trampa. Tu tratabas de protegerme y actúe como una novia tonta, celosa y me fui —El sueño había desaparecido de su voz ahora.

No le gustaba que me culpara de esto. Si no la tranquilizaba, se levantaría y comenzaría a despotricar sobre mi equivocación.

—¿Tenias celos? —Me burlé y su mirada determinada se transformó en una sonrisa tímida.

—Sabes que si. La chica me decía que era tu más reciente aventura y dio a entender que salías con una chica diferente cada semana. Sé que no debía creerle sus comentarios pero me llamó zorra y bueno, quería abofetearla.

—¿Te llamó qué? Me preguntó si Gaara sabe eso. Debido a que piensa que le perteneces. Como se sentiría si supiera que su pequeña chica malvada te llamó por ese vulgar nombre —Hice una pausa y tomé una profunda respiración.

Estar furioso mientras sostengo a una muy dormida y exhausta Sakura en mis brazos no es una buena idea—. No debí caer en sus provocaciones —murmuré enojado conmigo mismo.

—No, no es tu culpa. Además, no debí haberme puesto celosa. Si hubiera sido más madura nada de esto debió haber pasado.

—Hmm, me gusta que estés celosa.

Riéndose, me pellizcó a través del fino algodón de mi camisa y me eché a reír. El sonido era tan nuevo para mí. Antes de Sakura, no creo haber reído nunca.

* * *

**Sakura**

—Entonces, ¿Qué planeas con tu sexy novio rockero para el Día de San Valentín? —preguntó Hinata, viniendo a mi lado tan pronto salí de mi coche.

Me había olvidado del Día de San Valentín, pero dudaba que la Muerte reconociera esta celebración. Además, Sasuke había salido otra vez esta mañana. Ino estaría aquí pronto.

La dejé comiendo los waffles sobrantes y la cubierta de fresa que mamá había puesto para mí en la mesa de la cocina antes de que se fuera muy temprano a una convención de escritores en Chicago. Estaría de viaje toda la semana. Por todo lo que ocurría en esté momento, era probablemente lo mejor.

Ino podría permanecer en forma humana y vagar libremente por mi casa mientras esperábamos a Sasuke para encontrar una solución a mi problema.

Al pensar en Gaara, miré hacia su lugar de estacionamiento y dejé de caminar al ver su camioneta estacionada. Oh, Dios, esta aquí. ¿Qué significa eso? Todo el mundo lo había olvidado. Ahora esta de regreso.

—Sé que rompiste con Gaara, pero, maldición, no tienes que mirar su camioneta como si fuera lo peor que has visto. Regresó de su viaje de visita a sus abuelos en el Norte. Te acostumbrarás a estar cerca de él de nuevo. No es gran cosa.

¿Sus abuelos? ¿Qué? Lo recordaba. Mi cabeza empezó a golpear. Esto era demasiado. Nada tenía sentido.

—Ahí están mis chicas —La voz de Ino se quebró ante mi ataque de pánico interior y señalé con mis ojos hacia la razón de mi expresión de horror.

Ella entendió. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia la camioneta de Gaara y luego de nuevo a mí—. Bueno, miren, miren, el rey ha vuelto o debería decir "príncipe"—sonrió por su propia broma y me apretó el brazo—. ¿Hoy será muy divertido, no?

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza y ella me apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

—Sonríe y se bonita, Saku Ann. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Tengo esto bajo control —dijo entre dientes y me llevó hacia la puerta de la escuela.

Hinata nos siguió en silencio, lo que de por sí era un milagro. Pero pensándolo bien, Ino siempre la asustaba de todos modos.

Ino no dejó de tirarme hasta que llegó a mi casillero. Hinata había dicho su adiós y fue en busca de Naruto tan pronto como entramos en el pasillo. Agradecía su partida porque necesitaba hablar con Ino a solas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?—Susurré mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor, buscando cualquier signo de Gaara.

—Vas a actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Es tu ex, actúa como las chicas hacen alrededor de sus ex —Ino explotó una burbuja de chicle en la boca, como si no fuera una maldita gran cosa.

—Ino, eres consciente de que está detrás de mi alma —Espeté enojada.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Eres consciente de que no hará nada por Sasuke.

—Pero Sasuke no está aquí.

—Saku Ann, yo estoy aquí. Además, está aquí porque Sasuke se deshizo de su pequeño ayudante. No tiene a nadie que le de informes.

¿Pequeño ayudante? ¿Qué?

—¿Puedes hablarme sobre eso por favor?

Ino se apoyó en el casillero de al lado y tiró un hilo de goma de mascar de su boca mientras descansaba una bota en el casillero inferior.

—Matsuri era un sin alma, cariño. Ahora no está más. Sasuke se encontraba molesto cuando te trajo de regreso de Nueva Orleans. No es un fan de el Barrio Francés, ya sabes. Todos los antiguos edificios franceses lo sacan de quicio. Pero a mí, me gusta todo el alcohol. Excepto que luego están las mujeres desnudas. Eso puede ser un poco molesto.

Matsuri era un sin alma. Apoyé la frente en el frío metal mientras Ino continuó parloteando sobre Nueva Orleans. Por supuesto, Matsuri era un sin alma. Eso tenía sentido. Si Gaara estaba tan enamorado de mí, entonces nunca estaría en una relación con otra persona. Todas sus burlas eran destinadas a conducirme directamente a los brazos de Gaara. Y Sasuke, había fingido con ella porque me protegía. Dios, fui una idiota.

—Por lo tanto, se ha ido... —Me dije a mí misma.

Ino dejó de hablar de buñuelos y de su regalo al mundo, suspiró, obviamente frustrada de que su intento de cambiar el tema hubiera fracasado.

—Sí, y Sasuke hizo su limpieza. Ni un alma la recordará. Sin ningún doble sentido.

—¿Ino?

—Sí.

—Necesito una coca cola y una barra de chocolate. Muchos chocolates.

Ino se rió y se retiró de su posición en contra de los casilleros.

— Estoy en ello. Te veré en clases.

—Gracias.

La observé mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores.

La risa de Gaara resonó por los pasillos y me giré para verlo de pie junto al mismo grupo de chicos que siempre lo rodeaban. No miró en mi dirección, y las porristas se encontraban pendientes por cada una de sus palabras. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido este año. Esto era muy similar a la misma escena que había presenciado el primer día de clases.

El día que había conocido a Sasuke sentado en la parte trasera de mi salón. Sonriendo, di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón de clases. Las cosas pueden estar todas confusas, pero ahora, pensando en lo sexy que Sasuke había sido ese día mientras me resistía de no mirar su adorable hoyuelo, eso hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Había pensado que no era más que otra alma en aquel entonces. Una que realmente podía hablar. Muchas cosas han cambiado. El alma que pensé que me acechaba no lo hacia. Había estado allí, para llevarse mi alma, porque debía morir. Sin embargo, algo cambió su parecer. Me gustó saber que lo había afectado en una forma que ningún otro ser humano lo había hecho jamás. Había roto todas las leyes del universo por mí. Me dejó vivir.

—Coca Cola y Snickers —Anunció Ino, mientras puso la lata fría en mi mano y dejó caer el Snickers al frente de mi camisa.

—Ino —Chillé sorprendida y agarré rápidamente la barra de chocolate, antes de que golpeara el suelo y fuera pisoteado por la multitud de estudiantes que corría al aula del segundo período.

—Los mendigos no pueden ser selectivos —Intervino junto a mí.

—Puedes ser una engreída —Le espeté, abriendo el Snickers y tomando un bocado.

—Sí, pero me quieres de todos modos.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena y por supuesto que tenía razón. La quería.

—Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Exigió Hinata mientras corría a mi lado.

Incliné la cabeza hacia Ino, quien sonrió. Las dos sabíamos que no había forma de que Hinata le pidiera algo a Ino.

—Oh —Fue su respuesta. Entonces, pareció superarlo rápidamente y susurró en voz alta—: ¿Ya hablaste con Gaara? ¿Y lo extraño que es que Gaara regresará después de que Matsuri se fue? Es como si estuviéramos jugando a las sillas vacías.

No pude evitar tensarme ante la mención de Gaara y el nombre de Matsuri. Si Hinata pensaba que esto era raro, realmente estaría extrañada al saber la verdad. Traté de imaginarme en mi cerebro el hecho de que Matsuri era una criatura sin alma, pero era demasiado. Ya tengo bastante con Gaara y su reclamo de mi alma de momento. Debía poner a Matsuri y su existencia fuera de mi cabeza. Tal vez la olvidaría como todo el mundo lo hacia.

Ino se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—No, pero él viene hacia aquí y tendré un asiento en primera fila. Maldita sea, debí haber agarrado un poco de palomitas mientras entré al salón.

Gaara venía directamente hacia nosotras con su sonrisa torcida y arrogancia.

—Oye, Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí, así que no podía huir.

A pesar de que tenía respaldo por cada lado, Hinata e Ino, deseaba desesperadamente que Sasuke estuviera aquí.

—Um, bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? —Sentía los ojos de los otros estudiantes sobre nosotros.

Esto era lo que todos habían estado esperando. El drama y la angustia adolescente que alimentaba nuestras vidas. Si tan solo supieran…

—Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga —Desvió la mirada hacia Ino y el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos era evidente. ¿Realmente la desafía?

—Uh, sí, la he hecho.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, fuera lo viejo —mencionó Ino, levantando las cejas y mirándolo directamente—, y da paso a lo nuevo y mejorado.

Gaara se puso rígido y me preocupe que ella hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Estábamos en el pasillo con un montón de seres humanos. Tal vez sería prudente si mantuviéramos la calma del malvado espíritu.

—Una cuestión de opinión —Su voz era controlada y fría.

Sabía que Ino se divertiría con esto y lo empeoraría.

—Um, está bien, fue bueno verte de nuevo Gaara, eh, te veré por ahí —Alcancé el brazo de Ino y lo sostuve firmemente entre el mío, tirándola, mientras rodeaba a Gaara y caminamos lo más rápido posible hacia el baño de chicas.

Podía oír la respiración pesada de Hinata mientras corría detrás de nosotras para mantenerse cerca. ¿Dónde se encontraba Naruto cuando lo necesitas? No es que fuera mejor. Hinata escogería el chisme y el drama muy por encima de una sesión de demostración de afecto con su novio en cualquier momento.

—Maldición, Saku Ann, estás corriendo como si los demonios del infierno estuvieran pisándote los talones —Ino se rió entre dientes por su propia broma. No le encontré ni un poco de gracia.

—Por favor, se buena —Cambié mi enfoque lejos de Ino y encontré que Hinata nos observaba con una mirada en su rostro de preocupación mezclada con determinación.

Noté que ella estaba lista por si Ino me atacaba, y se preparaba mentalmente para defenderme.

—Soy amable —Ino arrastró las palabras y tiró su brazo fuera de mi alcance—. Por Dios, contrólate, Sakura. Come tu chocolate y bebe tu refresco. Creo que tu nivel de azúcar es bajo y está haciéndote una perra.

Suspirando, me apoyé contra la pared al lado del lavamanos y tomé un trago de la Coca Cola en mi mano. Necesitaba hablar con Ino a solas, pero la postura de protección de Hinata decía que no iría a ninguna parte. En cambio, me comí mi barra de chocolate y disparé una mirada de advertencia en la dirección de Ino.

—¿Cuándo, uh, uh estará, Sasuke de vuelta? —Tembló la voz de Hinata.

Ino parecía encontrar esto entretenido.

—No estoy segura, probablemente llamará esta noche.

—¿Vas a decirle que Gaara está de vuelta? —preguntó con cautela.

Por supuesto que si, tan pronto lo viera. Mejor aún, podía enviar a Ino para decirle. No estoy segura de poder convencerla de que me dejará sola, con Gaara tan cerca ahora, pero iba a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Claro, pero no es gran cosa. Gaara rompió las cosas conmigo antes de irse. Es simplemente amable. Ya sabes —Ni siquiera me lo creó.

Hinata frunció el ceño, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a arreglar algunos de sus rizos que pensaba que veía fuera de lugar.

—Mm, bueno, los ex-novios pueden ser un problema. Incluso los más lindos, como Gaara.

No tenía idea.

—Creo que todo va a estar bien.

Ino encontró esto divertido y la fulminé con la mirada, lo que sólo la llevó a reírse más fuerte.

Hinata miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño a Ino, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, he terminado. Mi azúcar en la sangre debe estar bien ahora. Vamos a clase, ya es tarde.

* * *

.

.

.

Gaara is back x3!, eso quiere decir que rechazo mi oferta de irme con él u.u! JHAJHAHA!,


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 10

**Sasuke**

El alma de pie a mi lado me miraba con ansiedad mientras el niño sobre el cuerpo antiguo del alma lloraba en voz alta. No me agradaban las situaciones como esta. Necesitaba un transportador de inmediato.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo hasta que alguien escuchara los gritos del muchacho y saliera corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Despierta, abuelo, vamos, despierta —Cantó el niño, sacudiendo el cuerpo vacío tendido en el campo.

Lágrimas corrían por la cara sucia del niño.

A pesar de que él quería creer que su abuelo sólo dormía, sabía la verdad. Los sollozos desgarrando su cuerpo eran un indicador de que ya había aceptado el hecho de que su abuelo falleció.

Miré por encima del alma cuyo rostro estaba tenso por la frustración. No parecía gustarle ver al niño molesto.

—Va a estar bien. Has tenido varios años con él para hacer mella en su vida —Le dije al alma y sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos. Alguna paz le recorrió.

—Siento llegar tarde, Sasuke-san —Se disculpó Kaya mientras aparecía a la derecha del alma.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije nada más. El transportador tomó el alma y se fue. Pero yo esperé. Dejar al niño aquí solo con su abuelo muerto no era algo con lo que me sentía cómodo. No es que fuera a ser lastimado. Su alma no estaba marcada para salir de la tierra. Su vida sería muy larga.

Pero dejarlo llorar aquí solo me parecía mal. Le vi coger puñados de la camisa del anciano y enterrar su cara en la tela. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más tranquilos ahora. La aceptación era siempre más fácil para los jóvenes.

—¡KONOHAMARU! —Llamó una voz femenina y levanté mi mirada para ver a una mujer joven con el pelo corto de color rojo que venía corriendo por la colina.

El temor grabado en su cara, sus enormes ojos marrones brillaban con la ansiedad de los de su hijo. Su preocupación era por su hijo, y no se daba cuenta aún de que su padre se había ido. Miré al chico una vez más, mientras levantó la cabeza y gritó a su madre. Mi trabajo aquí ya lo había hecho. Así que los dejé.

* * *

La casa olía a amoníaco y vapor de desinfectante. Era un olor familiar. Todas las casas de los ancianos que visitaba olían igual. La anciana, metida firmemente en su cama con varias colchas artesanales que eran una mezcla de modelos brillantemente y diversos colores, no dejaban ninguna duda que la hubiera hecho ella misma, me miró con ojos nublados.

Había vivido mucho. Fue una buena vida para ella. Ciento cinco años en esta tierra era un regalo que a muy pocos se les daba. Sólo las mejores y más honradas almas recibían estas vidas.

—Bueno, era hora de que llegaras —Susurró con voz débil.

No podía dejar de reír. Estuvo esperándome. Los más viejos siempre lo hacían. Sabían cuando llegaba el momento. Estas eran las almas más fáciles de tomar.

—Estoy aquí a tiempo, _querida_, sólo que tú eres impaciente. —

Me burlé de ella con el cariño que su marido había utilizado cuando aún vivía. Me acordaba de él susurrándole: Te veré en el más allá, mi querida antes de salir de su cuerpo. Ella había sonreído a través de sus lágrimas.

Eso había sido hace casi cincuenta años.

—Ah, tú lo escuchaste. —Sonrió y las arrugas en su rostro se arrugaron aún más.

—Lo hice.

—Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante con esto, estoy lista para ver a mi hombre —Susurró, y una serie de toses demolió su frágil y pequeño cuerpo antes de que yo atrajera hacia mí su alma.

* * *

Cuando entré en la habitación de Sakura, Ino se encontraba sentada en la silla púrpura que una vez había sido donde yo pasaba las noches. Dirigiendo mi mirada a la cama, noté que no había nadie.

Fulminé con la mirada a Ino.

—¿Dónde está?

—Insolente, insolente, Sasuke-san. ¿Tienes el azúcar en la sangre demasiado bajo? —Arrastró las palabras.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con el nivel de azúcar bajo?

—¿Dónde está, Ino?

Ino suspiró en voz alta y estiró las piernas. Por una vez, no usaba las botas negras y altas a las que era tan aficionada. Tenía sus pies desnudos y sus uñas eran una sombra horrible de color verde brillante.

—Está en el baño, cielos.

Me volví para acechar fuera de la habitación cuando Ino me detuvo.

—Um, Sasuke-san, no creo que ella aprecie que irrumpas mientras se ducha.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. No estaba pensando. Había pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que la había visto y me encontraba más y más frustrado a cada minuto. Gaara había salido completamente de mi radar y yo todavía seguía en un punto muerto sobre cómo tratar con él.

Pensé que después de haber eliminado a Matsuri, él aparecería, pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta.

—Te perdiste un día muy divertido —La cantarina voz de Ino no era algo en lo que encontraba consuelo.

Esto significaba que iba a decir algo que seguramente me molestaría.

—¿Qué me perdí?

—Bueno, vamos a ver, me enteré que Sakura tiene azúcar en su sangre y se convierte en una auténtica p… bruja si no come una barra de chocolate durante un momento estresante. También me enteré de que Hinata, de hecho, ama los chismes y, muy posiblemente, a Sakura más de lo que ama al chico larguirucho sobre el que se cuelga.

—Ino hizo una pausa, luego hizo una mueca cuando notó mi gruñido furioso.

No estoy de humor para juegos.

—Ah, y Gaara ha regresado de visitar a sus abuelos en el Norte. Toda la escuela era un hervidero de emoción.

Él había regresado a la escuela. Mi eliminación de Matsuri no lo había enviado a mí, lo había enviado de vuelta al mundo de Sakura. No me esperaba eso.

—¿Está bien Sakura?

Ino se levantó y me lanzó una sonrisa divertida a su manera, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Sí, por supuesto. Estuve en su, ¿Cómo dijo esa anciana que tomamos la semana pasada, después de que incendiara su casa cocinando? Ah, sí, dijo: "como arroz quemado al sartén" —Ino se echó a reír—. Esa era una anciana divertida. Espero transportar su alma de nuevo la próxima vez. —Luego, Ino salió de la habitación.

El vestido rosa pálido que colgaba en la parte exterior de la puerta del armario de Sakura me llamó la atención. La suave tela parecía casi lo suficiente preciosa para tocar la piel de Sakura. Me acerqué a él y levanté el dobladillo y froté la delicada textura sedosa entre mis dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sakura antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Me encanta. ¿Cuándo lo llevarás? —pregunté, girándome en sus brazos para mirarla y disfrutar de sus características.

—Bueno —Mordió la parte inferior de su labio y miró nerviosamente a mí alrededor para ver su vestido—. Lo vi en una tienda y sólo… me gustó. Me parece que necesito un lugar para usarlo… —Se interrumpió, mirándome esperanzada.

¿Estaba pidiéndome que la llevara a un lugar agradable? Nuestras últimas semanas habían sido cualquier cosa menos divertidas para ella. Hemos estado tratando con Gaara y su mierda. Aparte del concierto que terminó horriblemente, yo no la había llevado a ningún lugar.

La puerta crujió y alcé mis ojos al ver a Ino asomar su cabeza de vuelta a dentro.

—Se llama Día de San Valentín, idiota —anunció—. Si vas a salir con una humana, Sasuke-san, necesitas recordar sus días de fiesta. —Ino me dio una mirada de exasperación antes de cerrar la puerta una vez más.

Día de San Valentín. Había olvidado esa festividad. Los días de fiesta por lo general significan más trabajo para mí. Las personas deprimidas tienden a terminar las cosas en ocasiones especiales y los fiesteros bebían demasiado y luego se ponían detrás de los volantes de los vehículos.

Pero el día de San Valentín no era tan malo en cuanto a suicidio y accidentes automovilísticos se refiere.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No soy muy bueno en esto, al parecer. ¿Podrás perdonarme por no pensar en el hecho de que tengo que hacer más que sólo aparecer en tu habitación o ir contigo a la escuela? Soy una mierda de novio, ¿verdad?

—Ignora a Ino. Simplemente le gusta hacerte pasar un mal rato. Honestamente, no compré esto con la esperanza de que me llevaras a ningún lado por el Día de San Valentín. Sólo lo vi y me acordé de que quisiste que me pusiera de rosa pálido una vez, para el baile. Pensé que tal vez cuando tengamos tiempo, lo podría llevar en algún sitio contigo.

Besé la cima de su cabeza. Gaara seguía interfiriendo en nuestras vidas y no me gustaba. Mi mente se centraba mucho en él y en el alma de Sakura; la había descuidado a ella.

—El Día de San Valentín tenemos una cita y definitivamente quiero que te pongas ese vestido.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sasuke se había ido de nuevo. Había pasado la noche conmigo, o al menos había estado allí cuando me quedé dormida. Anoche había tocado mi canción. Extrañaba oírlo cantar.

Se había producido más cambios de redacción en esta ocasión como si hubiera estado perfeccionándolo. El sonido de su voz desesperada me hizo feliz de estar acostada en mi cama viéndolo. Sabía con seguridad de que me habría convertido en un charco en el suelo si hubiera tratado de ponerme de pie.

Su pelo negro cayó en sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada a la guitarra en sus manos y tocaba el principio de la canción. La reconocí de inmediato. Las palabras flotaron en mi cabeza toda la mañana mientras tarareaba la inquietantemente dulce melodía.

"No estabas destinada para el hielo. No te hicieron para el dolor.

El mundo que vive dentro de mí me trae sólo vergüenza.

Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol.

El frío corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho huir.

Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.

Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos

Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti

Sin embargo, te quedas.

Sin embargo, te quedas.

No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo.

Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo.

Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre.

Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca.

Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.

Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos

Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti

Sin embargo, te quedas.

Sin embargo, te quedas.

No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo.

Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo.

Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre.

Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca.

Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.

Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos

Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti

Sin embargo, te quedas.

Sin embargo, te quedas.

Oh, la oscuridad siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para revelar mi dolor.

Así que me marcho, me marcho y borro mis recuerdos.

Necesito enfrentar la vida que era para mí.

No te quedes y arruines mis planes.

No puedes tener mi alma, oh, no soy un hombre.

El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor que traes

Así que te aparto y te aparto.

Ooooh.

Sin embargo, te quedas.

Sin embargo, te quedas.

Sin embargo, te quedas."

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, pareciendo estar en otro mundo? — preguntó Hinata, sorprendiéndome fuera de mis pensamientos al golpear una mano contra la taquilla cerrada junto a la mía. No pude mantener la sonrisa en mi cara.

— Sasuke —Le contesté.

Hinata arqueó las cejas y se abanicó con una mano.

—Chica, no te culpo, ese chico puede usar un par de jeans como nadie.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Hinata verdaderamente apreciaba a los hombres. Ella amaba a Naruto, pero eso no le impedía mirar al resto de la población masculina.

—Hablando de picante, aquí viene el último novio digno de baba — Susurró Hinata.

No era lo que quería oír o hablar en estos momentos. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, vi como Gaara saludaba a los que pasaba hasta que logró abrirse camino hacia mí. Era tan fácil fingir que era normal.

Cerrando la puerta de mi taquilla me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Gaara —Murmuré.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Aparentemente, encontró la respuesta divertida porque su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande.

—Sakura, es bueno verte a ti también.

JaJa. ¿No era un bromista?

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté un poco demasiado bruscamente porque Hinata me dio un codazo duro.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación y sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda.

Lo que sea. No había forma de que un espíritu vudú fuera disléxico. ¿Creía que yo era idiota?

—Ah, bueno, cuando te fuiste llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de que hay otros tutores disponibles si sientes que realmente lo necesitas. — Me esforcé al máximo en enfatizar mi punto sin que Hinata sospechara.

—Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste. —Él disfrutaba esto.

El brillo en sus ojos decía que disfrutaba cada minuto. Quería apartarlo y dirigirme a la clase, pero sólo causaría el drama y atraería atención que yo no quería. Así que coloqué la correa de mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me marche sin decir una palabra. Oí a Hinata pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento, lo cual era ridículo, pero ella no lo sabía.

—¿Qué te pasa? Quiero decir, sé que él rompió contigo, pero tienes a Sasuke ahora. ¿Por qué guardar rencor? —preguntó Hinata después de haberme alcanzado.

Abrí la boca para responder cuando el timbre de su teléfono celular me interrumpió.

Hinata rebuscó en su bolso a toda prisa para encontrarlo antes de que un maestro lo escuchara.

—Sabes que debes apagar esa cosa en la escuela. Conseguirás que te lo confisques de nuevo —Le reprendí.

Lo sacó de su bolso y me mostró una mirada molesta antes de contestar.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando en el campo?

Hinata agarró mi brazo para detenerme. Su rostro se veía confundido.

—Tenemos que ir hasta el campo. No sé por qué, pero era Aihara Meco y dijo que tenía que bajar a la cancha de fútbol inmediatamente, después colgó. Había sirenas de fondo.

—¿Sirenas? —Mi interés había pasado de sólo curiosidad a alarma.

—Deben venir conmigo, ahora. —Ino apareció delante de mí, y realmente no la noté acercarse.

Aparecer de la nada asusta a la gente.

—Tenemos que ir al campo de fútbol —Expliqué, mientras Hinata la ignoraba y se abría paso entre los demás estudiantes.

—Lo sé —respondió Ino, sin una onza de su normalmente actitud sarcástica. En cambio, sonaba preocupada. Eso sólo podía significar…

Oh, Dios.

No me quedé allí y esperé una explicación. En cambio, despegué detrás de Hinata y llegamos a la puerta que conduce al campo de fútbol al mismo tiempo. Corrimos todo el camino hacia un campo que se encontraba repleto de personas y dos ambulancias. Sólo había una persona a la que ambas conocíamos que iba al campo cada mañana a correr.

Naruto.

* * *

.

.

Bianka habla por un altavoz.

- Favor de alejar cualquier arma pulso-cortante de sus manos. Tijeras, cuchillos, sartenes, tenedores. Dios! Que hasta con el Mouse pueden hacerme daño ,.

ESTAN LISTAS PARA LLORAR UN POCO GENTE?!.

NO?, PUES LO SIENTO, PORQUE EL QUE SIGUE ESTA PARA ACERCAR UN PUÑO DE PAÑUELOS ,!


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 11

**Sakura**

Estaba paralizada. De pie allí, mientras los paramédicos trabajaban incansablemente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual no respondía, yo no podía moverme. Los sollozos y las súplicas de Hinata a Naruto para que éste despertase sonaban muy lejanas.

Nada se sentía real. Era casi como si estuviera observando un hecho fuera de mi cuerpo. Además de mi abuela, nunca experimente perder a un ser querido. Seguro que él no moriría.

¿Sasuke me lo habría advertido, verdad? ¿Acaso no sabía él estas cosas de antemano?

En el momento en que escuche su nombre en mis pensamientos, él apareció, quedándose como un hermoso ángel oscuro detrás del paramédico inclinado sobre Naruto, administrándole la RCP. Preparaba el desfibrilador para reanimar su corazón. Nada más había funcionado.

Los ojos de Sasuke encontraron los míos y pude ver el dolor en aquellas profundidades azules oscuro. Eso no podía significar lo que yo creía que significaba. ¿Solamente vino para tranquilizarme, verdad? Naruto era sencillamente demasiado joven para morir.

Él era mi amigo.

No cualquier amigo, sino uno que había tenido durante toda mi vida, o al menos durante el tiempo que puedo recordar. Habíamos hecho concursos de comer perritos calientes, y jugando carreras con motos de cros. Naruto fue quien me enseño a montar en monopatín, y yo era quien le ponía hígado de pollo de cebo en su anzuelo siempre que íbamos a pescar.

Él odiaba este tipo de cosas. Le daban náuseas. Era una parte de mi vida, y yo no quería dejarlo ir. ¿Acaso Sasuke no veía eso?

—Naruto, por favor bebé, por favor, abre los ojos para mí —

Sollozó entrecortadamente Hinata, mientras ellos colocaban las dos paletas en su pecho de la misma forma en que lo había visto hacer a la gente de Anatomía de Grey.

El pecho de Naruto subió y bajó en un rápido movimiento mientras todos parecieron flotar sobre él, rogándole que respondiera. Pero nada. Los vi hacerlo de nuevo, con los mismos resultados. No ocurría nada. Entonces, vi cómo el alma de Naruto se levantaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía directamente hacia Sasuke.

Nunca miró hacia atrás mientras un transportador que nunca antes conocí, dio un paso adelante y en un instante después desaparecieron.

Naruto se marcho.

El horror de lo que acababa de presenciar se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. Él había alejado a Naruto de mí. ¿Cómo podía alejar a alguien de mí tan fácilmente?

Hinata cayó al suelo cuando los paramédicos anunciaron la hora de la muerte como las 8:02. No me atreví a girarme y ver si Sasuke seguía allí, presenciando cómo nuestro mundo se venía abajo. En vez de eso, me acerqué a Hinata y me uní a ella en la hierba húmeda por el rocío mañanero. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, me dejé llevar por el dolor.

Los paramédicos pensaban que fue un aneurisma cerebral, pero no se sabría con certeza hasta después de la autopsia. Ver el cuerpo de Naruto mientras subían la cremallera de la bolsa de plástico en la que se encontraba metido, fue el momento más extraño de toda mi vida.

Aunque yo sabía que él ya no estaba allí, entre nosotros, fue un momento raro.

Contuve el impulso de saltar y correr hacia ellos, y exigir que le dejaran salir de ahí.

Él no sería capaz de respirar en esa bolsa. Odiaba los espacios cerrados. Una vez lo había metido en mi armario y cerrado la puerta con llave, y para cuando lo dejé salir le había dado un completo ataque de ansiedad. Y ahora ellos lo encerraban en esa bolsa de plástico, y dentro de poco estaría enterrado.

Lo veríamos tumbado en un ataúd y luego lo perderíamos para siempre.

Nada de beca de baloncesto. Nada de NBA.

Naruto se había ido.

* * *

Hinata no había hablado ni comido desde que su madre se presento en la escuela, inmediatamente después de recibir la llamada de aviso. No nos levantamos del suelo cuando su madre llegó. Con trabajo, me las arregle para convencer a Hinata de levantarse y las dos subimos a la parte trasera del Cadillac de su madre hasta su casa.

Ahora, ella estaba tumbada, hecha una bola, en su mullida cama rosa con el muñeco de peluche que Naruto le regalo por el día de San Valentín el año pasado.

Tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello con un diamante en forma de un pequeño corazón. Él ahorro durante casi un año para comprárselo. Durante doce meses se detuvo por el pasillo por lo menos dos veces por semana, susurrándome lo cerca que estaba de conseguirlo.

Yo le sonreía y negaba con mi cabeza, porque ellos eran tan horriblemente dulces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí? —preguntó Ino, y yo salté, sorprendida por su llegada.

No esperaba que estuviera aquí. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Hinata, preguntándome si se había dormido. Sabía que la pastilla que su madre le dio tan pronto como llegamos era para que se durmiese.

—Está durmiendo, pero no puede verme ni escucharme de todas formas. Estoy de incógnito —Explicó Ino.

No quería irme a mi casa. No quería dejarla. Y, honestamente, tampoco quería ver a Sasuke. Me sentía confundida y herida, y La Muerte no era precisamente a quien quisiera ver en este momento. La habitación de Hinata era más segura.

—Pasaré aquí la noche. No me iré hasta que ella esté mejor —Le respondí en un tono cortante.

Una parte de mí estaba enfadada también con Ino. Esto había sido obra suya después de todo. ¿No se les pasaría por la mente que yo hubiera querido saber que Naruto iba a morir con antelación? Tal vez podría haberlo detenido. Si hubiera sabido que sufriría una aneurisma, yo podría haber hecho algo.

—Estás enfadada con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ino con total naturalidad.

Simplemente, asentí con mi cabeza.

—Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. No puedes amar a La Muerte, Sakura, y no aceptarlo. Es para lo que fue creado. No es sólo un chico sexy que sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra.

Sabía eso, por supuesto, pero en este momento no quería hablar de ello. No con ella, y tampoco con él.

—Sólo dile que necesito tiempo. No quiero que se aparezca por aquí. No quiero enfrentarme con él en este momento. Necesito llorar, sola.

Ino abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando la miré con frialdad.

—Bueno, está bien. Si es así como te sientes…

—Lo es.

* * *

**Sasuke**

—Decir que está enfadada sería decir poco —dijo Ino, mientras entraba al patio trasero de Hinata, donde yo había estado esperando desde que se fue a hablar con Pagan. No me hubiese sentido bien interrumpiendo a Sakura cuando ella se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata.

En vez de eso, envié a Ino.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —

El frío temor de haber lastimado los sentimientos que Sakura tenía hacia mí me han estado consumiéndome por dentro desde que tomé el alma de Naruto. Si tan sólo hubiese prestado atención a la orden del día y reconocer su nombre… pero no lo hice.

Esta había sido la primera vez que había pasado por alto algo como esto.

Siempre reconocía a las almas que representaban algo importante. No podía entender cómo pude haber perdido el alma de Naruto. Su muerte me sorprendió tanto como a los demás. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiese preparado a Sakura.

Cuando llegué al campo de fútbol y encontré el cuerpo de Naruto, casi me negué a llevarme su alma. Pero mientras estaba allí, viendo a Sakura, me di cuenta de que no podía. Me habían dado una oportunidad después de romper las reglas. No me darían otra. Y yo no podía dejarla.

Mi naturaleza egoísta se impuso. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, me agaché y saqué el alma del cuerpo sin vida. Conocía a esta alma desde antes. El alma de Hinata era su pareja. Su dolor sería muy profundo, porque perdió una parte de sí misma. Odiaba saber que yo tenía algo que ver con eso.

—Está disgustada, Sasuke. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tú seas La Muerte la hace verte y entenderte de forma diferente. Hasta ahora, nunca se había dado cuenta de tu objetivo, ya que nunca antes alejaste a alguien de ella. Ahora, lo sabe. Y está luchando con el hecho de que la mayoría de los seres humanos odian, temen y se acobardan frente a La Muerte, y está enamorada de ella.

La auto aversión se apoderó de mí, y agaché mi cabeza. Esto era inevitable. La Muerte no era algo que los humanos quisiesen. Ahora, mi Sakura descubrió lo difícil que era en realidad quererme. Hoy destrocé su mundo y lo dejé hecho pedazos, y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

—Te ama, Sasuke-san. Sé que lo hace. Pero esto no va a ser fácil de asimilar para ella. Es un concepto complicado para mí, y no soy humana. Su cerebro humano necesitará un largo periodo para acostumbrarse a todo esto. Sólo dale tiempo, y espacio.

¿Espacio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a darle espacio? Apenas puedo estar sin ella unas horas. ¿Cómo puedo retroceder y esperar?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, levantando la vista para mirar a Ino.

Esperaba que, por una vez en su vida, tuviese algo inteligente que decir.

—¿Cómo? Pues, demonios, Sasuke, ¿Crees que me parezco al loco Creador? No lo sé. Simplemente hazlo.

—Que simplemente lo haga… —Repetí, mirando hacia la ventana, desde donde podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Sakura.

Ella estaría a salvo allí. Tendría que darle tiempo para aceptar lo que soy. Esperaba que no tomase demasiado.

—¿Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de ella? —Necesitaba saber que alguien la cuidaría mientras le dejaba algo de espacio.

Ino rodó sus ojos y puso una mano en su cadera.

—Sabes que lo haré. Yo también estoy preocupada por ella, Sasuke. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Y puesto que Sakura ahora mismo no quiere tenerte a su lado como una carga pesada, ¿Por qué no te vas a tratar con algunos espíritus vudú y a patear traseros?

Eso era lo primero en mi agenda.

—Es lo que pretendo hacer. Después de esto, enfrentarse a Gaara es lo último que necesita. Tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Ino asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, debes hacerlo, y este es el momento perfecto para ello.

* * *

Estan llorando igual que yo ,?! DIOOOOOOS, ODIE ADAPTAR ESTE CAPÍTULO.

Pero es que era necesario, Hinata y Naruto si que son el uno para el otro, aqui y en china x3! bueno en Japón xD! JHAJAH, Caray, si hasta en el anime se ve el amor que se tienen :') JHAJHA,

Y yo, tal malvada los separé matando a Naruto. u.u

Porque no puse a Sai en su lugar? PORQUE DIOS, PORQUE?.

Dios; PORQUE SE TE DIO LA GANA, HUBIERAS HECHO LAS COSAS COMO QUERIAS EN UN PRINCIPIO Y HUBIESES MATADO A SAI, PERO NO, LA NIÑA SE LE HACIA MEJOR LA PAREJA DE NARUHINA, AMOR REAL Y VERDADERO. PUES AHORA QUE TODAS LLOREN!

Ok, creo que se exalto ._.! JHAJAHA

Mañana regreso :/, o más al rato, no prometo nada :P


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 12

**Sakura**

Las funerarias solían ser lugares de los que me alejaba, porque las almas errantes tendían a atascarse en ellas. Hoy, sin embargo, me senté al lado de Hinata, sosteniendo su mano firmemente entre las mías.

Nos pusieron en la sección familiar de la madre de Naruto. Ella dijo que las dos éramos tan cercanas de él como cualquiera de la familia. Teniendo en cuenta que estuvimos juntos desde el jardín de niños, tuve que estar de acuerdo.

El Halloween que nos vestimos como los Tres Mosqueteros me vino a la mente y una pequeña sonrisa jugó en mis labios. No había sentido ganas de sonreír en los últimos dos días. Hinata y yo habíamos llorado juntas. Ayer pasamos dos horas hablando de diferentes cosas que Naruto había hecho para hacernos reír en los últimos años.

Había sido agridulce recordarlo.

Después de un tiempo, Hinata se puso tan nerviosa que su madre le había dado una pastilla para dormir.

También estaba el hecho de que extrañaba a Sasuke. Casi parecía como si estuviera traicionando a Naruto al extrañar a Sasuke, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba. Pero de momento, no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a él. Tal vez después de que enterráramos a Naruto y nos adaptáramos a la vida sin él, sería capaz de hablar con Sasuke. De mirarlo a los ojos y no gritar de furia. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello y sabía que existía una razón para que Sasuke no me lo contara.

Pero aún no estoy lista para escuchar esa razón.

Mi atención se desvió a Gaara mientras él entraba y abrazaba a Kushina la madre de Naruto, después estrechó la mano de Minato antes de tomar un asiento entre los otros estudiantes que habían llegado hoy. Lo cual, era casi todo el mundo. Él caminó entre ellos como si fuera uno más. Como si se preocupara por la muerte de Naruto. Esto me hizo enojar, pensé en cómo de irrespetuosa se sentía su presencia.

Naruto pensó que Gaara era su amigo. Confío en Gaara. Pero todo el tiempo, Naruto fue una herramienta para Gaara. Una manera de acercarse a mí. Aparté mi atención de Gaara, antes de que le exigiera respuestas, escaneé la habitación.

El funeral empezaría hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos. Para entonces, todos estarían de pie. Mi mirada pasó por encima de todos y los reconocí de la escuela. A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Es curioso cómo cuando uno de nosotros muere, todos nos unimos como uno solo. Incluso si no nos conocíamos unos a otros o si nos odiamos, nos reunimos para ese día.

Busqué a mi madre. Ella regreso a casa tan pronto se entero y se iría de nuevo mañana. Le aseguré que no dejaría a Hinata durante unos días, así que no había necesidad de que se quedara en casa y perdiera los dos últimos días de la convención por mí. Estaba sentada junto a la madre y al padre de Hinata. Me alegré de que estuviera aquí. Verla me daba un poco de la fuerza que tanto necesitaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró alguien que no me esperaba que estuviera hoy aquí. Neji había sido mi novio desde noveno grado hasta el final de la escuela el año pasado, cuando decidió ir a la universidad y sus padres se mudaron también. Rompimos porque las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan.

Al ver a Neji pasear por el pasillo sentí lágrimas en los ojos. Nosotros cuatro, Hinata, Naruto, Neji y yo habíamos sido un grupo desde primer año hasta el final de nuestro tercer año de secundaria. Así que muchos de mis recuerdos de secundaria en los que estaba Naruto también estuvo Neji. Sus oscuros ojos aperlados encontraron los míos y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Neji está aquí —Susurró Hinata mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba hablar con los padres de Naruto.

—Lo sé. —Parecía lógico que él estuviera aquí al final.

A Naruto le habría encantado verlo.

—Me alegro —dijo Hinata a través de sus lloriqueos.

—Yo también. Simplemente parece correcto —Estuve de acuerdo.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y nos sentamos allí acurrucadas mientras el predicador hablaba y luego el ataúd fue cerrado y llevado a la tumba ya preparada para Naruto.

—No puedo verlos bajarlo a la tierra. —

La ansiedad en la voz de Hinata mezclado con el temblor de su cuerpo me dijo que probablemente era una buena idea estar tan lejos como fuera posible. La llevé al otro lado de la funeraria para que no pudiéramos ver la tumba.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí hasta que haya terminado —La persuadí.

—Está bien —Estuvo de acuerdo y se dejó caer sobre el cemento frío a mi lado—. Eso fue horrible, Sakura.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿Crees que su alma estará por aquí el tiempo suficiente para verlo?

Sabía que no, pero no creo que fuera la respuesta que ella quisiera

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Supongo que todo es posible.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y retorció el pañuelo entre sus manos.

Miré por encima del cementerio y noté unas pocas almas perdidas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas. Aquellas eran las que habían visto su propio funeral. No se quisieron ir. Me alegré de que Naruto no hubiera presentado batalla. Era más fácil sabiendo que él iba a tener otra vida pronto.

—¿Por qué estás enojada con Sasuke?

La pregunta de Hinata me sorprendió. No pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi separación con Sasuke de los dos últimos días. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando y durmiendo.

—Nunca dije que estuviera enojada con Sasuke —Le contesté.

—Pero lo estás. No tienes que decirlo.

Suspirando, apoyé la barbilla en las palmas de mis manos y me incliné hacia el frente, presionando los codos en las rodillas.

—Sólo un pequeño drama de relación. Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar ahora mismo.

Hinata asintió y se acercó a mi lado.

—Te quiero, Sakura —Declaró con voz ronca.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sakura y Hinata se sentaron cadera con cadera, tomadas de las manos mientras miraban por encima del cementerio frente a ellas. Me quedé a un lado oculto de la vista de Sakura y las observé. Sabía que no me quería ver hoy aquí. El pensamiento era difícil de asimilar. Ella pasó la mano por los rizos de Hinata en un gesto reconfortante que yo he visto a las madres utilizar con sus hijos.

Por mucho que quisiera hablar con ella, explicarle, sabía que por ahora, esto es lo que tenía que hacer. Ayudaba a su duelo consolar a Hinata. Ambas perdieron a alguien especial en sus vidas. Naruto, por ser el alma que estaba conectada a Hinata le traía un dolor más intenso, pero el alma de Sakura era una afín a la de Naruto.

Esta era la primera vida de Sakura y el alma de Naruto se conectaba a la suya.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura y Sakura se acercó y enjugó una lágrima de sus ojos. Yo quería hacer eso por ella. Quería consolarla. Pero no podía. Esto era tan duro.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi visión llamó mi atención, y me volví para ver a un tipo haciendo su camino hacia las chicas. Era alto, con largo pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo. El traje oscuro que llevaba significaba que estuvo en el funeral, pero no reconocía a este chico de la escuela. Sakura se fijo en él y Hinata estaba ahora sentada.

Las dos chicas se levantaron para saludarlo. Vi como abrazó a Hinata con fuerza y ella lloró suavemente en sus brazos mientras él le hablaba. Él le aseguraba que Naruto seguía allí, cuidándola. Incluso dijo:

—Sabemos que no puede estar muy lejos de ti. Siempre estará flotando a tu alrededor, protegiéndote.

A continuación, Hinata dio un paso atrás y él volvió su mirada a Sakura. El brillo traslúcido que se entreteje conectando las almas gemelas, lentamente se envolvió alrededor de Sakura y el chico. Congelado en el lugar, vi con horror como Sakura entró en sus brazos y él la abrazo más fuertemente de lo que había sostenido a Hinata.

Con más familiaridad.

Ella había estado en sus brazos antes. Cuando Sakura dio un paso atrás, él parecía reacio a dejarla ir. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Su alma podía ir a buscar otra alma con la que conectarse.

Sakura era mía.

Ya tenía a un espíritu vudú enloquecido reclamándola, no necesitaba una maldita alma humana haciendo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Sakura se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos. Al instante, dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y el chico. Sabía que el azul en mis ojos se había, manifestaban está emoción. No podía controlar su brillo cuando no podía controlar mi ira. El chico finalmente apartó su mirada de Sakura y volvió la cabeza para ver lo que había llamado su atención.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro hasta que se fijó en mis ojos. Entonces, el miedo que todos los seres humanos sentían cuando se encontraban con la mirada de la Muerte se apoderó de su rostro. Eso es amigo, soy la Muerte, ahora aléjate de mi chica.

No dije ni una palabra. En cambio, subí los escalones pasando al chico y me detuve delante de Sakura.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras me miraba. Luego, su mirada se desplazó hacia el chico que nos miraba.

—Um, Neji, éste es Sasuke Uchiha, mi novio.

Quería caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón. Oírla aún reclamándome como suyo, envió alivio a través de mi frío cuerpo. Alcanzando su mano, la apreté y acaricié suavemente el pulgar al lado de mi mano. Esa era toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. El alma detrás de mí, evidentemente, el alma destinada a ser su compañero aquí en la tierra, no significaba nada, siempre y cuando Sakura me quisiera a mí.

—Sasuke —dijo, mirando hacia mí—. Éste es Neji Hirase. Es un, uh, amigo mío. Se graduó el año pasado y se fue a la universidad. Él y Naruto eran muy cercanos.

Neji Hirase no había sido sólo su amigo. Había sido su novio desde el momento en que era estudiante de primer año hasta que rompieron a finales del año pasado. Sabía que le preocupaba molestarme y no podía culparla, dado que había estado acechando por aquí con los ojos brillantes y un gruñendo. Volví la cabeza y lo fulminé con la mirada. No pude evitarlo, nunca me gustó este chico.

—Es un placer conocerte, Neji —Acerté a decir con calma.

Una pequeña risita vino de Hinata y sentí el cuerpo de Sakura aliviarse un poco. Esto divertía a Hinata y ahora Sakura toleraba cualquier cosa que pudiera poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Um, sí, igualmente. —Me estudió un minuto.

Mis ojos ya no brillaban, por lo que probablemente él trataba de decidir si lo había imaginado. Su cerebro humano le convencería de que había sido el sol pegándome justo en el rostro o de alguna otra historia inventada con el fin de que tuviera sentido. Entonces, algo se iluminó en sus ojos.

— Espera, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿No eres el cantante de Cold Soul?

La emoción y el asombro en su voz causó que Sakura se aliviara por completo y se moviera un poco más cerca de mí. No quería hablar con este chico. Quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y pedirle que me escuchara. Para que perdonara lo que yo era.

Pero ella quería que ésta reunión fuera bien. Podía leerlo en sus emociones.

—Sí, soy yo —Le contesté, pero tanto como la quería, no pude forzar una sonrisa a su manera.

—De ninguna manera, oh, cielos, uau. —Comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos y sacó su cartera. Una vieja entrada de uno de los conciertos de Cold Soul y una pluma fueron puestos delante de mi cara—. ¿Podrías firmar esto? Soy un gran fan. Mis hermanos de ATO no lo van a creer. Esto me ayudará a no limpiar por lo menos una semana.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que acababa de decir Sakura contestó:

—Oh, felicidades, Neji. No sabía que estuvieras en Alpha Tau Omega. Eso es impresionante. Sé que era tu objetivo principal cuando fuiste aceptado en la UT.

Era un Griego. Sabía lo que era. Había estado en fiestas de la fraternidad más de lo que quería recordar, debido a la estupidez de borrachos.

Neji le sonrió más a Sakura.

—Sí, la competencia fue dura, pero la superé. —Estaba allí de pie con la pluma y la entrada para el concierto en mi espacio personal.

Sakura me apretó la mano y luego la dejó ir. Quería que hiciera esto.

Está bien. Lo haría por ella, pero me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera.

Tomé el boleto y la pluma y escribí una breve nota garabateada a Neji, continuando con la firma que había adoptado cuando comencé en el grupo Cold Soul. Lo empujé hacia él y tomé la mano de Sakura de nuevo y me la llevé a los labios.

—Te extraño —Susurré y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Le besé la mano, luego la solté y la dejé ir. Había un sitio a donde necesitaba ir. Nada iba a interferir de nuevo entre nosotros. Me sentía cansado de esperar a que Gaara hiciera un movimiento. Quería terminar esto hoy.

Dando un paso atrás, asentí con la cabeza como despedida y dejé a los tres allí. No me preocupo dejar a Neji con Sakura en ese momento. Estoy seguro de entendería el mensaje cuando leyera la entrada.

Después de todo, cuando un hombre dice:

_Ella es mía. Ésta es tu primera y única advertencia. Sasuke Uchiha._

Sabes que si no estás listo para una pelea que no puedes ganar, entonces será mejor que dejes la mierda.

* * *

.

.

.

Neji, te presento a mi novio Sasuke - Dice Bianka.

Bianka espera. Cinco minutos después y nada.

DONDE CARAJOS ESTA MI SASUKE DE RODILLAS?! ,

Naruto se nos fue :/, NO ME LINCHEN POR FAVOR ,.

Sasuke, Gaara o Neji?! Quien fuera Sakura para tener a esos tres atrás de una ,.

HAY QUE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE PARA CUANDO SAKURA SE DECIDA, PORQUE SOLO UNA SE QUEDA CON LA CHICA Y HABRÁ DOS CHICOS SEXYS CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO Y SUSCEPTIBLES Y AHÍ QUERIDAS AMIGAS ES CUANDO TENEMOS QUE PONERNOS EN ACCIÓN ;).


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 13

**Sakura**

Hoy era el día de San Valentín. Y sabía que no había manera en que fuera capaz de dejar a Hinara para salir en una cita con Sasuke. Naruto había planeado una noche romántica y estuvo burlándose de ella con pequeñas notas por semanas que dejaban pistas sobre lo que estarían haciendo.

Entré en el dormitorio de Hinata, y ella tenía todas las notas sobre su cama en un círculo a su alrededor. El oso que le había dado el año pasado estaba asentado en su regazo y el collar que había guardado tanto se encontraba en su mano. Frotaba el afable diamante mientras miraba las notas frente a ella.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, su cabeza se disparó en alto y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Hola, no te esperaba aquí hoy. ¿No tienes una cita?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué para sentarme en la esquina de la cama, cuidadosa de no mover o sentarme en uno de esos pequeños pedazos de papel que ahora eran tesoros.

—No, hoy estoy aquí contigo. Sasuke puede esperar. Creo que me necesitas más que él en estos momentos.

La sonrisa de Hinata tambaleó y apretó el oso en su regazo más firme.

—He releído todas estas pistas un millón de veces y no puedo entenderlo. Estuvo planeándolo durante meses. Uno pensaría que... —su voz se quebró y respiró hondo—, uno pensaría que debí de haber descubierto cual era la sorpresa para ahora. Pero Naruto era tan bueno para guardar secretos. No quería que yo lo averiguara. Quería sorprenderme.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Naruto amaba burlarse de ella. Se había burlado de ella, incluso cuando éramos niños.

Yo siempre había sido la etiquetada como aquella que hacía las cosas divertidas y peligrosas, y Hinata se parecía a una muñequita vestida de color rosa, mirándonos con desaprobación. Él había estado enamorado de ella en aquel entonces. Era algo que él no entendía, pero incluso cuando niño quería tocarla. La trataba como a una princesa de hadas. Algo frágil y precioso. Siempre puse mis ojos en blanco con disgusto, pero recordándolos ahora de esa manera, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Voy a estar bien, Sakura. Has pasado todos los días conmigo desde, desde entonces —Se interrumpió y tocó la imagen asentada a la derecha de su cama.

Era Naruto en su uniforme de baloncesto, sonriendo brillantemente con su trofeo de MVP del juego del año pasado, del campeonato estatal.

—Ve con Sasuke. Diviértete. Por mí.

No podía divertirme con Sasuke sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se acurrucaba en su cama con las notas de su novio muerto mientras lloraba a solas. Tenía que sacarla de la habitación.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Sasuke está ocupado esta noche. Le he liberado de nuestros planes y decidió que alcanzaría el concierto de Atlanta que Cold Soul está teniendo esta noche. Originalmente, él les dijo que no podía asistir, pero ahora ya se dirige hasta allá. —Bueno así que mentí, pero ella nunca lo sabría—. Entonces, tú y yo vamos a ir a hornear galletas de chocolate y luego ver la primera temporada entera de The Vampire Diaries. —

No era una fanática de Vampire Diaries, pero Hinata era adicta a la serie. Tenía todas las temporadas en DVD y en iTunes. Podía verla a dondequiera que ella estuviera. Como ya he dicho, era adicta.

Hinata apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del oso y miró por encima, hacia mí, a través de sus largas pestañas que se rizaban a la perfección sin ningún tipo de ayuda en absoluto.

—Está bien. Puedo hacer eso. — respondió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora levántate y vámonos a asaltar la despensa de tu abuela por chispas de chocolate. Tal vez tiene algunas de esas chispas de mantequilla de maní todavía. Podríamos hacer galletas de mantequilla de maní también.

Hinata colocó al oso hacia abajo y puso el adorable collar sobre la mesa, junto a las fotografías de Naruto.

Luego, rigurosamente reunió cada nota dispersa alrededor de su cama, contándolas para que no se perdiera ninguna y las puso entonces al lado del collar. Una vez que hubo terminado se volvió hacia mí.

—Vamos a cocinar galletas. No he comido en días.

* * *

**Sasuke**

El olor de moho, tierra y el mal encontró mi nariz cuando entré en la choza de madera vieja. El exterior podrido de la casa me hizo difícil de creer que no hubiera cedido ante algo tan simple como una torrencial lluvia. Las paredes en el interior no eran mucho mejor de lo que espere ver.

Estantes llenos de frascos de artículos destinados para hechizos y brebajes ridículos con la intención de curar el cuerpo, causar enfermedad, eliminar los recuerdos y un sinfín de otros fines cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes. Las personas valientes como para aventurarse en esta parte del pantano y caminar a través de esta puerta estaban de los más desesperados por una respuesta. La mayoría de las personas que sabían del verdadero poder del vudú se mantenían alejadas.

No era un mal necesario para los seres humanos meterse en estos problemas. Podría poseerte, robarte el alma si se los permitías.

La anciana que había venido a ver estaba sentada junto al fuego de la hoguera y cubierta por una colcha de ganchillo. La desvencijada mecedora dejó de moverse al momento en que entré en la habitación. Ella me sentía. Incluso alguien que ha vivido una vida controlada por la unión profana del vudú sabía cuando la Muerte estaba cerca.

Ella me esperaba en breve, pero no era su tiempo todavía.

Regresaría por ella a su tiempo y su alma sería destinada al Infierno por la eternidad. De eso estoy seguro. Un médico del vudú nunca obtenía otra vida. Una vez que vendían su alma, ese era el resultado. No hay vuelta atrás. La taza de lata en sus manos se asentaba a su lado en una pequeña mesa hecha a mano. Pude ver el temblor de sus brazos mientras la colocaba con cuidado.

—Mi carne de gallina dice tú estar aquí. Estoy lista para encarar mis decisiones. —La voz de la anciana tembló mientras se dirigía a mí.

Me aparecí delante de ella, apoyándome en el horno de carbón negro caliente.

—Ah, sin embargo, yo aún no vengo por tu alma —dije arrastrando las palabras en el dialecto que sabía que la anciana entendería fácilmente.

Frunciendo el ceño, me miró, la parte blanca de sus ojos sobresaliendo en contra de la oscuridad de su piel.

—¿Crees que yo tonta?

Riendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, podrías entenderlo con otras palabras, no estoy aquí por ti todavía. No me iré antes de que obtenga lo que vine a buscar.

—¿Qué puede ser? Yo no morir.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No morirás, ese no es el por qué estoy aquí.

Ella se movió en su silla y trató sin éxito de sentarse recto. Su espalda encorvada hacia delante tan mal hizo que su intento fuera imposible.

—Dime qué quieres y no des vueltas con ello. A mí no gustar que estés aquí.

No, estoy seguro de que ella no me quería en su casa. Yo era el final de su vida. La única vida que ella conseguiría. Pero no estoy aquí para apaciguar el miedo de una anciana. Estoy aquí para saber qué es exactamente lo que le hizo a Sakura.

—Dime acerca de la chica a la cual le salvaste la vida…

La anciana comenzó a negar con la cabeza y una mirada de horror en sus ojos.

—No, no puedo hacerlo. Un espíritu salvó a esa chica, es ruin de lo peor.

—Sé que Ghede la salvó. Eso no te he preguntando. ¿Qué tiene que hacerse para que él termine de maldecir su alma?

Sus manos nudosas lucharon nerviosamente con el afgano en su regazo. Ghede era el señor del espíritu vudú de los muertos, el padre de Gaara. En su religión era el fin de todo. A pesar de que yo delante de ella, no se enfrentaría a mi por toda la eternidad. Yo simplemente iba a remover su alma.

Ghede sería el señor de ella mientras enfrentara a su eternidad.

—Cualquier cosa que Ghede haga, cuesta. Eso sabía mamá que yo hacía cuando me obligó a salvar esa deuda.

—Entonces, dime qué puede hacerse para cambiarlo. —Exigí, cada vez más cansado de que esquivara la pregunta.

Con un profundo suspiro, la mujer alzó sus ojos vidriosos para encontrar los míos.

—Un alma por un alma es lo que cuesta. Nada menos puedes ofrecer. Tal vez cueste más. Ghede quiere a esa chica.

Saliendo de la casa en ruinas, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. Aunque no era exactamente aire fresco... había un olor húmedo rodeando la casa del médico vudú. Con una sonrisa ante la ironía, miré por encima del hombro una vez más antes marcharme para ir a convencer a Sakura de que necesitaba hacerle frente a la única persona que yo sabía entendería las consecuencias de las decisiones de ella.

Antes de que Ghede decidiera comenzar a exigir su pago.

* * *

.

.

.

Poooobre Hina :/!, siento un nudo en la garganta cuando leo que se refieren a Naruo :')


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 14

**Sakura**

Hinata se había dormido después de cuatro episodios. Yo no podía decir que no me sentía aliviada. Si tenía que sentarme a ver una escena más de Stefan y Elena iba a gritar. La angustia era demasiado para mí en este momento. Apagué la televisión y saqué una manta que la madre de Hinata mantenía enrollada en el centro de entretenimiento y la extendí sobre la silueta dormida de Hinata.

Habíamos dejado un desastre en la cocina y aunque estoy segura de que su madre estaría encantada de que Hinata hubiera cocinado y comido algunas galletas, pero no quería dejar el lío para que ella lo limpiara.

Recogiendo el plato grande con las galletas y los dos vasos de leche restantes, me dirigí a la cocina. Una vez que entré en la puerta vi a Gaara sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en mí, casi grito y dejo caer todo. Me las arreglé para tragarme el grito de sobresalto en la garganta y evité hacer un lío aún mayor en la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma a medida que me acercaba al fregadero y coloqué los vasos en el agua jabonosa para luego colocar el plato de galletas en la barra.

—Esperar hasta que ella se quedara dormida para poder verte. Es el Día de San Valentín, sabes. He estado esperando años para pasarlo contigo y hacer que realmente lo recuerdes. Este iba a ser mi año. Ahora estarías conmigo eternamente si la Muerte no hubiera perdido la cabeza una vez que llegó a darte un vistazo.

Puse una mano en mi cadera y lo miré. No me encontraba de humor para esto. No ahora. No esta semana especialmente.

—Escucha, Gaara, sabes lo que he pasado esta semana. ¿No puedes respetar eso y sólo retroceder? —repliqué.

Una mirada de ternura brilló en sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos todavía apoyadas en la mesa frente a él.

—Siento tu pérdida, Sakura. Pero si Sasuke-san no lo hubiera jodido con tu destino nunca hubieras experimentado el dolor de perder a Naruto. Los dos tenían que haber sido las tragedias que afectaran a nuestra pequeña ciudad en este año escolar.

Mi mente inmediatamente fue a Hinata. Ella nos hubiera perdido a los dos. Oh, Dios, eso la habría devastado por completo. Se habría derrumbado. Pero Sasuke detuvo eso. Pudo no haber sido capaz de detener el destino de Naruto, pero él cambió el mío. Yo estaría aquí para ayudar a sanar a Hinata, e iba a estar bien. Ella lo estaría.

—Bueno, entonces, es algo bueno que Sasuke decidera que yo valía la pena salvar. Hinata nunca podría haber manejado perder a los dos con únicamente meses de diferencia.

Gaara suspiró y se recostó en la silla, dejando caer las manos a su regazo.

—¿Siempre piensas en los demás en primer lugar, Sakura?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Por supuesto que no. Sólo una persona desinteresada pensaría en los demás primero, y yo no era desinteresada. Cuando yo quería algo, iba tras ello y jodía a quien se interpusiera en mi camino.

—Sólo pongo a quienes amo primero, pero también lo hacen la mayoría de las personas.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hacen. La mayoría de los humanos se ponen antes incluso de aquellos a quienes más aman. Es su naturaleza.

Esta conversación comenzaba a volverse extraña. Quería que Gaara se fuera, para que así pudiera limpiar la cocina e ir a la cama.

—Sólo di lo que viniste a decir y vete, por favor. No quiero hablar contigo.

—Te dije que quería pasar el Día de San Valentín contigo este año. Incluso traje regalos. —

Resplandeció su sonrisa torcida y de la nada sacó una docena de rosas rojas y negras junto con una muñeca de vudú real con un collar de plata alrededor de su cuello pequeño. El pendiente que colgaba de ella era un rubí cortado en forma de una luna.

Alcé los ojos para mirarlo, no estando segura qué pensar de este regalo.

—¿Me conseguiste una muñeca de vudú y rosas negras? —Le pregunté incrédula.

Gaara se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla.

—Pensé que te haría reír. El collar es el verdadero regalo. Y las rosas también. A mí me gustan las rosas negras. Me recuerdan a casa.

Retrocediendo un poco hasta que la barra entera estuvo entre los regalos de miedo muy extraños y yo, lo vi acercarse. No quería que viniera a ningún lugar cerca de mí con ese collar. Sabía que el vudú era mayor en talismanes y si eso era un talismán, no lo quería cerca de mí. Ningún espíritu me iba a tener.

La sonrisa divertida de Gaara cayó en un ceño fruncido.

—No crees que sea divertido, ¿verdad? —La muñeca de vudú y las rosas negras se desvanecieron al instante y sólo una docena de rosas rojas y rosadas se mantuvieron junto con el collar que me aterrorizaba.

—Um, no, es el collar lo que quiero que alejes de mí —Expliqué sin apartar mis ojos de él, mientras reposaba sin causar daño en su mano.

—¿El collar? ¿Tienes miedo del collar? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ser poseída por un espíritu maligno —Escupí, retrocediendo un poco más.

Me preguntaba si podría gritar por Ino y si ella me escucharía. Pero entonces correría el riesgo de despertar a Hinata y esto no era algo que necesitaba ser testigo.

La comprensión cayó en cuenta y Gaara se echó a reír de nuevo. Esto no era gracioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gracioso todo el tiempo?

—¿Crees que este collar es un talismán?

—Sí, no soy estúpida, Gaara. Me la paso con la Muerte, sabes.

Gaara suspiró y colocó el collar sobre la mesa.

—Nunca te haría daño. Ya te he dicho eso, pero te niegas a creerme. —

No aparté los ojos de él mientras que él permanecía allí, extendiendo el collar como si fuera una pieza preciosa, lo cual sólo me convenció más que estaba lleno de toda clase de mal. Una vez que lo expuso en la mesa a su gusto, levantó los ojos a los míos.

— Sabes, Sakura, el miedo puede dar vuelta al amor.

Me quedé mirando el collar sobre la mesa sin saber qué hacer con él. Diablos, hasta tenía miedo de tocar las rosas que había dejado atrás. ¿Podría el tomarlas y tirarlas ser peligroso? Tal vez debería dejarlas allí e ir a buscar a Ino, o mejor aún, a Sasuke.

Acercándome a la puerta, me asomé a la sala para ver a Hinata aún profundamente dormida. Bien. Tenía tiempo de hacer algo con estos regalos antes de que ella se despertara.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Su voz me hizo removerme en mi lugar al momento en que me llamó por mi nombre. Al instante, estuve de pie frente a su casa, preparándome para el enfrentamiento que iba a tener con su madre cuando su voz me llegó.

Se encontraba en la casa de Hinata, en el pórtico trasero cuando la alcancé. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se le escapó y luego sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro que debió haber estado conteniendo.

—Oh, eso fue rápido. Gracias a Dios —dijo en un apuro y corrió hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Hasta ahora esto era bueno. Hubiera estado aquí mucho antes si hubiera sabido que este era el tipo de recepción que tendría. Empujándola con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhalé el aroma de su champú y la besé en la sien.

—Mmmm, esto es bueno —dije en su cabeza.

Ella suspiró en mis brazos y luego se apartó lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro.

—Me temo que todo va cuesta abajo desde aquí —Explicó.

No es lo que yo quería oír. Esperaba que el próximo movimiento fuera ella pidiéndome que la besara y luego tal vez llevarla a su casa para que yo pudiera acunarme en la cama con ella.

—Gaara estuvo aquí —

Comenzó, y yo me tensé, apartando mi atención en ella para dejar que mis sentidos escanearan el área por espíritus. Pero no sentí nada. Salvo una pequeña helada en algún lugar cercano. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un espíritu real, pero no era bueno tampoco. Sosteniendo más de cerca a Sakura, rebusqué aun más la presencia no deseada y noté que algo se encontraba dentro de la casa.

—¿Quién está dentro? —pregunté poniendo a Sakura detrás de mí y dirigiéndome a la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué? No, se ha ido. Hinata está ahí durmiendo. —

Sakura se apresuró para mantenerse detrás de mí, pero ante la mención de Hinata estando sola cerré la distancia más rápido de lo que un humano podría viajar posiblemente, y abrí la puerta para encontrar la esencia palpitante oscura tumbada en la mesa de la cocina, en la forma de una luna. La piedra roja casi palpitaba por tanta maldad. Rosas rojas y rosas yacían a su lado, por lo que miré a los artículos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que veía.

—Es por esto que te llamé —Resopló Sakura después, finalmente, llegando al interior.

—¿El collar? —pregunté.

—Sí, Gaara lo dejó y me da miedo tocarlo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a las rosas. ¿Gaara trajo esos también?

—No es un collar. Tiene parte de un espíritu vudú. No todo el ser, lo justo para que cuando estés cerca de ese espíritu sientas una adhesión de él.

Escuché el silbido de su respiración mientras Sakura inhalaba.

—Sabía que era algo así —murmuró con rabia.

Hay estaba mi chica y su coraje. El príncipe del vudú la había cabreado. Si no estuviera tan molesto por esas malditas rosas, me reiría.

—¿De dónde vinieron las rosas?

—De Gaara, ¿Por qué? ¿Están llenas de mierda maligna también?

Así que Gaara trajo las rosas. Espera. Había algo que tenía que recordar acerca de hoy. Las cajas de chocolate en forma de corazón que había visto en todas partes hoy mientras recuperaba las almas.

Era el día de San Valentín.

Y me había olvidado.

Pues bien, demonios.

—No, sólo son rosas —Le contesté.

No señalé que eran hermosas rosas. De la clase que sólo la magia puede producir. Probablemente nunca mueran.

Serían eternamente bellas si ella las colocara en un florero en su habitación. Y entonces yo recordaría el terrible novio que soy cada vez que las viera. ¿Por qué ese espíritu vudú es mejor en esto que yo?

—Aun así no las quiero. ¿Puedo quemarlas?

Mi corazón no se sentía tan pesado al escuchar su disgusto. Chasqueé mis dedos y las rosas se incendiaron.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a quemar la casa o por lo menos la mesa —dijo Sakura, corriendo al fregadero y miré hacia atrás para verla llenando un cántaro de agua.

Mi chica no creyó que protegería la mesa. Chasqueé mis dedos para hacerlo y el fuego se extinguió sin dejar nada atrás. Ni siquiera un pequeño montón de cenizas.

El agua se cerró detrás de mí y oí a Sakura dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

—Supongo que vi el fuego y no pensé bien las cosas.

—Fue lindo —Le contesté y ella se sonrojó adorablemente.

—¿Qué pasa con el collar? —preguntó con la mirada vacilante en la piedra maligna sobre la mesa.

—Puedo deshacerme de eso con la misma facilidad, si prometes no correr al grifo por una jarra de agua en esta ocasión —Bromeé.

Sakura se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que puedo refrenarme.

Ni siquiera me molesté en chasquear esta vez. En cambio, me quedé mirándolo mientras las llamas entraron en erupción y en cuestión de segundos nada quedó.

Una vez que ya no quedaba nada atrás de Gaara, volví mi atención completa a Sakura.

—Lamento perderme el día de San Valentín.

Ella me sonrió.

—Está bien. Pasé la mayor parte del día con Hinata. Comimos galletas y miramos The Vampire Diaries.

Metiendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, recordé que tenía algo para ella. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para enseñárselo y no podía pensar en un mejor momento que ahora.

—Ven afuera conmigo, tengo algo para ti —Le susurré antes inclinarme hacia abajo y presionar un casto beso en sus labios.

—Está bien —Su voz era suave y tenue.

Me gustó saber que todavía le afectaba, incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Sosteniendo su mano, la lleve afuera y bajamos las escaleras del porche trasero hasta que estuvimos en el jardín de flores ubicado en el rincón más alejado del patio de Hinata. Asentí con la cabeza a uno de los bancos de piedra ornamentados que se alineaban en el jardín y luego ella llego a mis espaldas con una sonrisa. La suave textura crujiente del papel de regalo que había elegido llenó mis manos y se lo mostré viendo como sus ojos se iluminan al ver el paquete de color azul pálido tornasolado.

—Bonito truco —Bromeó ella, sonriendo hacia mí.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse la caja en sus manos.

—Sí, bueno, soy bueno para unos cuantos shows de entretenimiento de vez en cuando.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad lo tomó.

—Casi me da lástima romper el papel. Es hermoso.

—Te voy a comprar un rollo entero, Sakura. Sólo ábrelo.

Asintiendo, desgarró el costado y el papel quedó en el olvido, a medida que cayó al suelo. La caja de raso blanco queda asentada en su regazo mientras poco a poco abre la tapa. No estoy seguro si recordaría exactamente lo que era, pero pensé en esperar y ver si descubría esto por su cuenta.

Sakura levantó el broche de oro pequeño de la caja.

El destello de emoción en su rostro me dijo que buscaba través de los recuerdos, buscando donde había visto el broche en su mano. Había estado guardándolo por más de quince años. Reverentemente tocó las piedras de cristal de color rosa que decoraban el corazón en forma de filigrana.

—La abuela me lo dio. Yo me encontraba enferma y en el hospital, y ella había ido a quedarse con mamá en el hotel cercano. Se turnaban para estar conmigo. Entonces, la abuela tuvo que irse a su casa porque su corazón la molestaba y su médico la quería en casa bajo observación. El día que se fue me trajo este broche. Lloró tanto cuando me dijo que lo sostuviera cerca de mi corazón siempre. Así yo siempre sabría que ella me amaba.

Sakura levantó la mirada asombrada a la mía.

—Entonces, cuando... cuando... —Se calló sacudiendo la cabeza en frustración.

El recuerdo estaba allí. Sabía que lo estaba y quería que ella lo recordara sin mi ayuda. Era algo que yo había esperado pacientemente a que recuerde desde que había descubierto exactamente quién era yo.

Sus ojos verdes expresivos mostraron emociones tan diferentes. Finalmente, abrió la boca y susurró—: Ay dios mío —Y supe que había recordado.

—Entonces tú, Sasuke, tú viniste a hablar conmigo. Para decirme que me iba a morir, pero que obtendría otra vida. Mi cuerpo estaba enfermo. Que cuando regresaras me enviaras a otro lugar y volvería de nuevo.

—Ay, Dios mío —Sakura se detuvo y respiró hondo.

—Yo te di este broche. Te dije que lo quería llevar conmigo. Dijiste que podrías arreglarlo y lo metí en tu bolsillo... pero…

—Pero nunca me volviste a ver. Porque que tu alma fue borrada de la lista. La única razón por la que me acordé de ti fue a causa de este broche. Sabía que había sido un alma que se había salvado. A veces eso sucede. Es raro, pero a veces el Creador cambia de opinión. Pensé que te había pasado eso. Así que me aferré a ese broche que me dio una niña que quería tomar algo de esta vida a su siguiente. Pensé que una vez que tu nombre apareciera en los libros de nuevo, me aseguraría de que obtuvieras tu broche justo como lo solicitaste. Sin embargo, tu nombre apareció mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Eso me intrigó. No podía entender por qué el Creador detendría tu muerte como una niña para tomarla sólo unos pocos años más tarde al borde de la edad adulta. Por lo tanto, vine a verte. Para ver qué pasa con esta alma que era tan única. Por qué había roto todos los moldes a los que me había acostumbrado a lo largo de mi existencia.

La mano de Sakura cubrió su boca cuando un pequeño sollozo escapó. No tenía la intención de hacerla llorar. Sólo había querido darle algo que una vez fue muy querido.

—Oh, Sasuke —Exclamó echándose en mis brazos—. No puedo creer que no te recuerde.

¿Lloraba porque olvido que conoció a la Muerte cuando era niña?

Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, me quedé sin palabras. ¿Cómo la consolaba por algo como esto?

—Este es el regalo más precioso y perfecto que jamás haya recibido una persona. Me diste un recuerdo que recordaré para siempre. Me diste algo de mi abuela que yo no sabía que tenía. Y lo guardaste y lo trajiste de nuevo hasta mí. Esto me trajo hasta ti.

Sentí una humedad en mis ojos y parpadeé confundido por la extraña sensación. Un hilillo de agua corrió por mi mejilla. Miré en la oscuridad mientras sostenía en mis brazos a Sakura con asombro.

La Muerte acababa de derramar una lágrima.

* * *

.

.

.

Y Bianka a derramado la lagrima número 324,567,831 en lo que va de toda la historia :').

Awww, es tan Lindo mi Sasuke


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 15

**Sakura**

_La pequeña margarita amarilla que saqué del ramo de mamá que su novio le trajo parecía un poco triste sin todos sus pétalos. Hice girar el tallo entre mis dedos y le fruncí el ceño._

_Flores estúpidas. Dulces estúpidos. Estúpidos conejitos de peluche con su estúpida piel morada. Ah, y globos estúpidos, estúpidos en forma de corazón._

_Todo era una estupidez._

_Arroje el tallo de mi mano al arroyo detrás de mi casa._

_La margarita dañada flotó por un momento, mientras la rápida corriente se la llevaba hasta que vi que se hundía lentamente en la superficie barrosa. Se lo tenía merecido por ser estúpida, pensé en una rabieta. Cruzando mis brazos vacíos, fulminé con la mirada el agua a medida que pasaba corriendo. No tenía nada más que hacer._

_Así que acabe estando aquí y contando todas las cosas estúpidas acerca de hoy._

—_¿No tienes un buen día? —Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de mí. _

_Me di la vuelta y vi a un muchacho rubio con amistosos ojos aqua, sonriéndome. Sentí que lo conocía, pero no pude averiguar de dónde lo había visto antes._

_Tal vez jugó en uno de los otros equipos que habían jugado béisbol este año. Es difícil de reconocer a las personas cuando no tienen su gorra de béisbol y uniforme. Fuera de allí, todos tienen el mismo aspecto. Empecé a responder hasta que noté el perro de peluche blanco y esponjoso en su mano. El animal de peluche tenía un corazón rojo lleno de dulces de chocolate en sus patas._

_Incluso él recibió un estúpido presente de San Valentín. Decidí que no quería hablar con él y me di la vuelta para mirar hacia el agua. Tal vez se daría cuenta de que yo era grosera y se iría lejos._

—_¿Tienes algo en contra de los animales de peluche y chocolates? — Preguntó en un tono divertido. _

_No pensaba que fuera gracioso. Ni un poquito. Chico estúpido con su estúpido presente de San Valentín. De una chica estúpida._

—_Sí, ¿Qué pasa si lo tengo? —Le respondí en un tono agrio._

—_Bueno, parece cómico que tengas problemas con esas cosas. Quiero decir hay un montón de cosas que no le gustan a las personas. Serpientes, por ejemplo, o arañas. —Se estremeció haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco._

—_¿Me puede disgustar lo que quiera, no es así? Es un país libre._

_Se aclaró la garganta y sonaba sospechosamente como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de pegarle y ver si pensaba que era gracioso. Porque sabía que yo podría lanzar un gancho derecho mejor que la mayoría de los niños de mi calle._

_No, él no se reiría de todo después de que lo golpeara._

—_Creo que puedes. Tengo curiosidad de por qué odias estas cosas. A la mayoría de las niñas les gustan. —El hecho de que ya no sonara bromista, sino en realidad confundido, lo salvó de mi puño._

—_¿Quieres saber por qué? —Le pregunté, cambiando mi mirada furiosa a su dirección—. Te diré por qué. —Fruncí el ceño, tragando el nudo en la garganta. Odiaba que esto realmente me diera ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas eran para cobardes estúpidos._

—_Estoy escuchando. —El chico me convenció._

—_Porque eso es lo único de lo que todo el mundo habla hoy. Todos andan por allí con sus corazones de chocolate y osos de peluche y conejitos, incluso estúpidos, mientras caminan por los pasillos. Globos atados a las sillas con esas cursis líneas estúpidas "Te amo" en ellos. Quiero decir, realmente, tenemos nueve. No amamos a nadie todavía. Por lo menos no de ESA manera. Y para empeorar las cosas, el estúpido trasero de Shino le dio a Hinata, mi mejor amiga, un conejo de color púrpura con un gran globo unido y una gran caja de chocolates. ¿Y ella compartió un pedazo de su dulce conmigo? ¡NO! No lo hizo. Dijo que no sería romántico regalar un dulce de su San Valentín. Luego, cuando le pedí sentir la suave piel de su conejo negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra ella como si tuviera una enfermedad que le pudiera contagiar. ¿Qué tan absurdo es eso? ¿Eh? Ciertamente ridículo. Luego, vuelvo a casa y mi mamá aún tiene un gran ramo de flores y una caja con forma de corazón sobre la mesa de parte de su novio. Estaba segura que conseguiría un caramelo entonces. ¡PERO NO! La caja se encontraba vacía. Se había comido todo. ¿Por qué mantiene una estúpida caja vacía?_

_Dejé mi diatriba furiosa el tiempo suficiente para mirar sobre mi hombro al niño a través de mi cabello y ver si él me miraba como a un bebé llorón. Pero él tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara otra vez. Supongo que dado a que él si recibió chocolates, pensó que el que yo no los recibiera era divertido._

_Me di la vuelta pensando en pegarle de todas formas o decirle que se fuera y volver a entrar. Sin embargo, sostuvo el cachorro cuya piel parecía realmente más suave que la del conejito púrpura que Hinata había recibido de Shino y la caja de bombones hacia mí._

_Confundida, levanté mi mirada hacia él._

—_Esto es para ti. Puedes sentir la piel todo lo que quieras y comer cada uno de esos bombones todo para ti sola. Lo traje para ti... es decir, si los quieres._

—_¿A mi? Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? Ni siquiera me conoces —Balbucee, queriendo desesperadamente acercarme y tomar los regalos. Tenía muchas ganas del chocolate._

—_Es el Día de San Valentín y bueno, te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y tú eres la única persona que quiero que sea mi San Valentín._

Mis ojos se abrieron y el broche de oro sobre el buró al lado de mi cama brilló con las corrientes de luz de la madrugada. Me acordé de ese San Valentín. Me sentía mal porque nadie quería que yo fuera su San Valentín. A todas las niñas en la escuela les había dado algo un niño. Incluso Naruto le había dado algo a Hana. Pero yo no había conseguido nada.

Naruto les había dicho a los niños que no era una niña porque podía correr más rápido que ellos y golpear un balón más allá de lo posible. Pero aun me molestaba.

Gaara lo había sabido y me había traído algo.

Había comido cada uno de esos bombones antes de irme a la cama esa noche. Milagrosamente, no me había dado un dolor de estómago como el que mamá dijo que me daría cuando le confesé en la cena que me llené de chocolate. Recuerdos como éste hacían muy difícil temerle a Gaara. Él realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo toda mi vida. Tal vez no eran todos defectos.

Ese hecho me recordó que quería llevar mi alma al Infierno.

Tal vez esa no era la forma en que él lo veía, pero era la forma en que yo lo veía. Y estar cerca de él cuando no estaba en su forma de "ser humano" me ponía la piel de gallina. Odiaba la sensación que se apoderaba de mí cuando él estaba cerca. Los vellos de mis brazos y cuello se erizaban y retrocedía al instante.

Pensando en el Día de San Valentín, recordé el cachorro. Se encontraba en el desván, en algún lugar de una caja. No había sido capaz de deshacerme de él cuando ya había descartado todos mis juguetes infantiles. No podía recordar dónde lo había conseguido, pero siempre me pareció muy especial para mí.

Como si no pudiera deshacerme de él.

Realmente tuve un momento difícil al dejarlo en el ático. Ahora la idea de que un regalo de un espíritu vudú estuviera mi casa era inquietante. Tenía que sacarlo. Claro que había dormido con el durante años, pero eso era antes. Esto es ahora. Lo quería fuera.

Sentada en la cama, decidí que tendría que esperar y ver si Ino o Sasuke se presentaban hoy. Le dije que tenía la intención de regresar a casa ayer por la noche, pero que no era seguro. Él piensa que estoy allí con Hinata y dijo que él e Ino se turnaban para vigilar la casa. Lo deje esperando a Ino se apareciera de la nada, pero ella no lo hizo.

Entonces, me arrastré en la cama y caí dormida.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió y andando con paso majestuoso entro Ino.

—Así que aquí estás. Estoy vigilando la casa de Hinata sin prestarle atención a algo de la noche, porque estoy aburrida de mi maldito ingenio. Luego, me doy cuenta de que definitivamente no te siento allí. Así que hago una comprobación rápida, ¿Y adivina qué? No te encontrabas allí, Sakura. —Posó su mirada sobre mí, dejándose caer en la silla de la esquina y cruzando las piernas—. Por lo tanto, vengo aquí a echarte un ojo y mira, aquí estás. Perdí toda una noche en el patio trasero de Hinata, cuando podría haber estado comiendo en tu cocina y viendo el patea traseros de Chuck Bass en la pantalla de televisión. —Sonrió divertida con ella misma—. Rime. Patea traseros de Chuck Bass. —Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, me levante y me acerqué al armario para coger un jersey.

Si Ino estaba aquí, entonces, podríamos ir a buscar ese perrito de peluche a mi ático.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? Acabo de llegar. —Ino gruñó.

—Vamos al ático. Tengo un perrito de peluche arriba que me dio Gaara y lo quiero afuera.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo vamos Ino, te explicare mientras lo buscamos.

* * *

**Sasuke**

—Sasuke-san, necesito hablar contigo. —Me detuve frente a la casa de Sakura y me giré para ver a Mei.

La ansiedad en su rostro era alarmante. Los transportistas normalmente no tenían problemas reales. Ino era una excepción porque ella había hecho amistad con un humano. Mei era un transportista típico. Su único objetivo era manejar las almas.

—¿Qué pasa Mei? No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Me doy cuenta señor, pero realmente tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir o umm... explicar —Miró nerviosamente hacia la casa—. Tiene que ver con tu um,... el alma, eh...

—Tiene que ver con Sakura, la chica que amo. —Terminé por ella.

Ella no había estado segura de la terminología, ya que nunca había sentido la emoción.

— Sí, Sakura. Ya ves... —El giro nervioso de sus manos comenzaba a molestarme.

—Escúpelo, Mei. Si se trata de Sakura, entonces necesito saberlo ahora. —Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente como un niño desobediente que acaba de ser regañado y miro hacia el suelo.

—Vera, señor, el chico cuya alma transportada. El conoce a Sakura. Él, eh, no debía morir. Ese no era su destino. No llegó muy lejos antes de que su alma se me muera apartada…

—¿QUÉ quieres decir con que no debía morir? Su cuerpo ya no era utilizable. Me sentí atraído allí. Su alma podía apenas mantenerse en su cuerpo en espera de mi llegada. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que PERDISTE su alma? —No pude evitar el rugido que salió de mi cuerpo.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Se había vuelto loca Mei?

—Sí, lo sé, señor, me sentía atraída allí también. Pero algo sucedió. Otro poder se lo llevó. El poder tiene el derecho debido a una... una restitución. —El hielo llenó mi coraza vacía con la comprensión, fue cuando caí en la cuenta.

La restitución pedía un alma por un alma. Una que estuviese pegada cerca del corazón de Sakura.

—No. —Replique, acechando la puerta por la que había estado a punto de entrar sólo unos minutos antes.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Naruto no podía ser un alma de Ghede debido a Sakura. Ella nunca sería capaz de vivir con ello si se enteraba.

Sin embargo, ¿Podría alejarla de esto? Tenía que conseguir el alma de Naruto de regreso. Él no podría ser capaz de volver a esta vida, pero su alma pertenecía al Creador. Naruto no había hecho nada malo. Nunca se había vendido a Ghede.

—Sasuke-san, señor, no es todo. —El suave susurro de Mei rastrillo sobre mí como cuchillas de afeitar.

Esto no podría ser peor.

—¿Qué? —Susurré mirandola.

—El Creador. Él quiere verte. Ahora.

* * *

.

.

.

NARUTO NOOOOOOOOOO , Maldito Ghede te odio con cada parte de mi ser. Hasta en el dedo chiquito del pie tengo odio hacia ti x3!. JHAJHA!.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 16

**Sakura**

Creo que quizás moriré por inhalación de polvo —Se quejó Ino mientras abría otra caja de las decenas de cajas de cartón que mi madre había colocado aquí en los últimos años.

—¡Oh, deja de ser tan dramática! ¿Qué es un poco de polvo? Has estado en edificios en llamas.

—Sí, bueno, porque es mi obligación. Es mi trabajo. Sin embargo, mi trabajo no dice que tenga que hacer trabajo manual en un ático con un ser humano. —Riéndome de mí misma, abrí la caja que acababa de bajar de la pila largamente peligrosa que mi madre había hecho.

Quiero decir, entiendo que ella tratara de ahorrar espacio aquí, pero una pila de cajas que casi tocaba el techo no era exactamente una decisión inteligente.

—¿Quieres que busque en esta? —preguntó Ino mientras dejaba la caja que había bajado a un lado.

—Sí, por favor.

—Y es un perrito de peluche blanco, ¿no?

—Sí... bueno, quizá ya no sea exactamente blanco. Han pasado muchos años, así que la piel puede estar un poco descolorida ahora. — Ino gruñó para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su caja.

Me moví a través de los artículos que había empacado hace sólo ocho años, porque había sido incapaz de armarme de valor para llevarlos a la beneficencia. Un bolso pequeño con letras de lentejuelas que decían Las Vegas me hizo sonreír. Mi madre me llevo a una convención de escritores allí una vez. Fue uno de los últimos viajes que pasé con ella.

Siempre me aburría, pero en el viaje a Las Vegas conocí a un amigo... Creo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo hice a un lado y encontré una camiseta de los Backstreet Boys que recibí una navidad. Dios, había sido una idiota. Después, encontré una caja de zapatos que supe sin mirar que contenía las cartas que nos pasábamos Hinata y yo en la escuela.

Tenía de cosas inútiles e interesantes, tales como: "¿Crees que le guste a Souta ?" O "¿Has visto la manera en que el trasero de Akahana se ve en esos pantalones vaqueros?, Debería ponerse a dieta", o mi favorita, "¿Crees que la señora Nadeshiko tiene un pelo en la barbilla nuevo hoy?"

Sí, esa caja de zapatos no tenía precio. Desafortunadamente, no había un cachorro de peluche. Frustrada, cerré la caja y la deje a un lado.

—Bueno, esto fue un fracaso… -—Golpee mi mano sobre mi boca para no aullar de risa.

Ino posaba frente al espejo que una vez estuvo en mi dormitorio de "princesa". Pero esa no era la parte divertida. Ino encontró mis ropas de vestir de las que yo no quise separarme cuando tenía diez años, pero ya no las quería en mi habitación más. Se había puesto mi vestido de Campanita con un par de tacones de Blanca Nieves a los que no encajaba ni de lejos su pie. En su cabeza llevaba el velo que había ido con mi traje de Jasmine.

—¿Cómo me veo? -—Preguntó dando vueltas más rápido de las que un ser humano sería capaz de hacer con la falda de Campanita flotando en frente de ella.

Yo siempre daba vueltas en ese vestido también, tratando con todas mis fuerzas en conseguir que se destacara a la perfección.

—Fabuloso, deberías usarlo para el trabajo. –Canté, luego solté una gran carcajada.

—No sé qué pensaría Sasuke si me presentara luciendo como si estuviese lista para un viaje a Disney World. Temería enviar el alma conmigo. -—Me senté en la caja detrás de mí, no podía parar de reír al verla vestida tan ridícula.

—Lo asustarías... ¡Hasta la muerte! —Me reí más fuerte ante mi propio pequeño juego de palabras.

Ino empezó a decir algo más cuando un sonido detrás de mí convirtió mi risa en un pequeño chillido.

—¿Qué diablos, Mei? Esta no es una fiesta —Se quejó Ino y me alivió un poco saber que Ino conocía a la pelirroja pálida que apareció en mi ático.

Sus rasgos perfectos, translúcidos, eran tan similares a los de Ino cuando estaba en el modo de "transportista" que rápidamente sume dos más dos.

—Lo siento, Ino -—Se detuvo y lentamente miró el vestuario de Ino con el ceño fruncido, la confusión en su rostro.

—Déjate de tonterías Mei y dime por qué estás aquí —La corto Ino.

Las prendas de vestir desaparecieron de su cuerpo y estuvo una vez más, vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros, sudadera con capucha y

—Oh, eh, sí... bueno, uh, Sasuke-san te necesita. —La atención de Ino se desvió de la transportista a mí.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura?

—Oh, eh, no lo dijo. Sólo dijo que te necesitaba. —El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Ino me dijo que no estaba tan segura de esto. Pero si Sasuke envió por ella, entonces debía ser importante.

—Iré a pasar el día con Hinata. Podemos buscar el pelu… la cosa más tarde —Empecé a hablar.

Ino asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Bueno, vayamos ahora, antes de irme. No necesitas quedarte aquí sola.

—Está bien.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, entonces miré a Ino para pedirle que por favor, me hiciera saber si algo andaba mal, pero ella hablaba en voz baja con Mei en una conversación muy intensa, por lo que las deje solas. Ino no tardaría mucho. Sasuke no la dejaría irse demasiado tiempo.

Además, Sasuke estaba bien. Él era la muerte. No hay de qué preocuparse.

* * *

**Sasuke**

—¿Qué está pasando Sasuke-san? —Exigió Ino a su llegada con Mei en el cementerio fuera de la pequeña funeraria en la ciudad de Sakura.

Vine a la tumba de Naruto para ver si había algún rastro de actividad. Su alma no se había quedado vagando por la tierra. El único otro lugar en el que podría estar era con Ghede en el Vilokan. Si es así, se encontraba completamente fuera del radar. Dar con él sería casi imposible. Ninguna deidad o ser creado por el Creador habían estado nunca en Vilokan.

La isla bajo el mar era para los espíritus del vudú y las almas que reclamaban en la tierra.

—Naruto. Su alma no debió ser tomada. Él nunca estuvo en los libros. —Continuaba sonando increíble cuando lo decía. Incluso después de hablar con el Creador.

Las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Con el poder de la restitución en el lado de Ghede, esto podría empeorar.

—¿Qué? —Su tono de incredulidad no me sorprendió.

Yo tuve la misma reacción. Esto nunca había sucedido. Y si no encontraba una manera de detenerlo, el Creador esperaría que entregara a Sakura o a su madre a Ghede. Ninguna de las dos era una opción.

—Ghede, él tomó el alma de Naruto por la restitución de Sakura. El Creador no cree que vaya a parar allí. Naruto fue una advertencia para mí o para Sakura. No se detendrá hasta tener en sus garras a Sakrua.

Ino se dejó caer en la lápida detrás de ella.

—Oh, mierda.

—No quiero que le digas a Sakura aún. No si podemos arreglar esto sin que ella lo sepa. Las implicaciones de la muerte de Naruto serían demasiado para que ella les hiciera frente. Se sacrificaría sin lugar a dudas. No lo permitiré. Detendré esto.

Ino asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo. Sabía que podía contar con ella. Mei por el contrario, estaría dispuesta a ofrecer a Sakura en bandeja de plata. Ella no entendía, pero aun así se me era difícil tenerla cerca de mí. Quería saciar mi enojo con alguien y su indiferencia la ponía directo en el camino de mi ira.

—¿Dónde está Sakura ahora? —Le pregunté, variando mi ceño fruncido de Mei a Ino de nuevo.

—Ella está con Hinata —Me aseguró.

Eso era bueno. Necesitaba a Ino en estos momentos. Teníamos que encontrar una manera de penetrar Vilokan. El infierno habría sido mucho más fácil.

* * *

**Sakura**

Convencer a Hinata para un día de compras no fue fácil, pero tenía que salir. Después de forzarla a alistarse y empujarla hacia mi coche, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Cuatro horas más tarde, ella mostró señales de vida. Estuve muy agradecida.

—Necesito un café —Anuncie cuando salimos de nuestra tercer tienda de zapatos a la hora.

Me las arreglé para encontrar dos pares de zapatos sin los que no podría vivir. Uno de ellos era un par de sandalias amarillas sin respaldo que tenían un poco de tacón. Los otros eran botas de color beige que combinan perfectamente con mi chaqueta de cuero beige.

La mejor parte era que tenían descuento. Hinata, sin embargo, no había comprado nada. Fuimos poco a poco para llegar allí. Ella había intentado medirse unos zapatos en la tienda anterior.

Yo la había obligado, pero al menos se los había puesto.

—Yo también —respondió Hinata, volviéndose hacia el Starbucks en vez de ir a la siguiente ala del centro, donde se ubicaba Wide Mouth, la cafetería favorita de Naruto.

Entendí, y honestamente, no estoy segura de poder entrar en Wide Mouth ahora tampoco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté, sacando mi cartera.

—No sé, consígueme lo mismo que tú pidas —dijo ella con un gesto de la mano y se acercó a encontrar una mesa.

No podía pedirle lo mismo que yo. Yo siempre pedía un café con leche con caramelo, crema batida al igual que lo hacia Naruto. Me hice a un lado para que las personas detrás de mí pudieran ordenar y estudié el menú detrás del mostrador. Hacía años que no ordenaba algo más que un café con leche y caramelo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer algo más para ordenar.

—He oído que el chocolate caliente es increíble —Susurró en mi oído Gaara.

Él tenía forma humana, porque los vellos de mis brazos no se erizaron.

—Soy una niña grande. Prefiero el café —Le espeté sin mirar hacia atrás a él. Él rió en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé. Café con caramelo, leche con crema batida. — Tensándome, miré hacia donde se encontraba sentada Hinata.

Nos observaba con una mirada divertida y triste en su rostro. Sabía que verme con Gaara le recordaba a Naruto. Sin embargo, era otra razón para permanecer malditamente lejos de él. Si sólo entendiera la insinuación y me dejara en paz. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en darle mi alma. Que se jodiera la estúpida restitución o lo que fuera.

—No —Replique y me acerqué al mostrador para ordenar y poner espacio entre los dos.

La chica en el mostrador se comía con los ojos a Gaara y no me prestaba ni un ápice de atención. Ella empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo y bateo sus pestañas. Si la chica tonta supiera… Él no era el Sr. Todo-Perfecto.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando eso no funcionó, literalmente, tuve golpear el área del mostrador frente a ella.

—Hola, perdón, pero es mi turno. —Apartó su intensa mirada de "ven a por mí" de Gaara y me miró.

Bien, ahora va a escupir en mi café.

—Ya lo sé. Esperaba que ordenaras —El tono de la muchacha fue molesto.

—Bueno, no me di cuenta. Parecías ocupada.

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y lista para dar rienda suelta a su réplica ágil cuando Gaara tosió ruidosamente. Su voz sonaba sospechosa, como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa.

—Creo que hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado —La voz de Gaara fue suave y profunda. Tal como imaginó la chica en su mente. Las chicas realmente eran débiles cuando se trataba de hombres atractivos—. Sólo necesitamos ordenar, necesito un chocolate caliente y tú necesitas un...

—Fijo la mirada en mí, como si estuviéramos aquí juntos. Empecé a abrir la boca para corregirlo, cuando decidí que era mejor ir con él si no quería la saliva de la chica en mi café con leche.

—Oh, eh, que sean dos grandes... uh... dos grandes... um... — Pude sentir la molestia e impaciencia en la chica, pero no deje que eso me detuviera. Traté de encontrar algo en el menú que seguramente nosotras ordenaríamos.

—Quiere dos cafés con leche, de moka, con nata y chocolate espolvoreado en la cima, grandes, por favor -—Informó Gaara a la chica.

¿Qué diablos? No le di permiso para ordenar por mí. Incluso, si lo que él ordenó sonaba tan bien. Se acercó a mí, le pagó a la chica mientras coqueteaba con ella, me crucé de brazos y espere hasta que terminara. Cuando se volvió para sonreírme, gruñí.

—¿Qué? No podías decidir. Te he ayudado. Te encanta el chocolate. Te gusta el moca con leche.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. Puedo ordenar yo sola — Susurré.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y tomó mi brazo, poniéndome a un lado para que la gente que hacía fila detrás de nosotros pudiera ordenar. Quise alejarme de él, pero tiro de mi brazo hasta él.

—¿Por qué insistes en estar molesta conmigo todo el tiempo? — ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

Abrí la boca para decirle exactamente cómo me sentía acerca de su reclamo sobre mi alma, cuando Hinata se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta de la cafetería hacia el Centro comercial.

Empujé a Gaara mientras pasaba y salí detrás de ella.

Ella giró a la izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás por la que habíamos entrado. Cogí mi ritmo y esquive las personas que se detenían a ver como perseguía a Hinata. Mi primera preocupación fue que quizás le recordé algún momento doloroso. Mi segunda preocupación fue que un policía me iba a arrestar por pensar que iba a hacerle daño. Y luego me preocupé por chocar accidentalmente contra una persona en mi búsqueda.

Menos mal, se detuvo en las puertas que llevaban al estacionamiento donde nos estacionamos. Sus hombros se movían mientras se aferraba a la manija para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Mis dos bolsas que había estado llevando estaban a sus pies.

—Hinata, ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté sin aliento cuando me encontré con ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba lejos. La devastación estaba tan profundamente grabada en su rostro que me pregunte si alguna vez el dolor se iría.

La chica que había conocido toda mi vida cambió completamente ese día en el campo de futbol, mientras que vimos el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto.

—No puedo —Sollozó sacudiendo la cabeza—, Sólo no puedo.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué. Ella se desplomó a mi lado, llorando y triste. Fui demasiado lejos hoy. No estaba preparada para ello. La culpa me carcomía. Debía haber hecho esto en una excursión más pequeña. Salir de poco a poco.

Yo y mis grandes ideas.

—Ven, vámonos a casa —Inste a que abriera la puerta y que entrara en el auto.

—¿Podemos...? —Miranda hipo—, ¿Podemos ir a visitar su tumba? Tengo que hacerlo. —No estaba de acuerdo.

Ella no estaba lista para eso todavía. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para eso. Pero no podía negarme. Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y Hinata se deslizó en el interior.

Tal vez, podríamos ir. Si eso era lo que ella quería hacer, entonces yo sería fuerte e iría con ella. Pero primero, íbamos a pasar por su casa. Ella necesitaría una pequeña dosis de coraje y su madre tenía un armario entero con valor alcohólico que iba a necesitar.

* * *

.

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 17

Los cementerios en la noche son mucho más espeluznantes que durante el día. Intenté desesperadamente ignorar a las almas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas que supuse que eran suyas. Pero era muy difícil no saltar cada vez que pasábamos por delante de una tumba y un alma aparecía frente de nosotras.

Quería agarrar a Hinata por el brazo y detenerla para que el alma pudiese vagar más allá, pero eso sólo la habría confundido y les haría saber a las almas que yo las podía ver. Así que en vez de eso, cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de fingir que no caminábamos entre las almas. Oh, cómo odiaba al padre de Gaara por esta estúpida maldición.

—Hace frío aquí —dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio.

Le miré mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella de vino que tenía en las manos. Había encontrado un vino de postre que yo sabía que ella podría manejar. Venir al cementerio en la noche no era mi mejor idea de pasar un rato agradable, pero no quería que ella perdiese el control o, Dios no lo quiera, que corriese asustada en la noche de la manera que corrió por el centro comercial. Yo no estaba dispuesta a perseguirla entre almas.

—Sip —dije tirando de mi chaqueta de cuero beige abotonándomela.

—¿Quieres? Te calentará —Hinata me ofreció la botella de vino.

La miré en su mano. El color pálido y el aroma afrutado me tentaban. Podía beber un poco para mitigar mi incomodidad. Pero yo conducía, así que negué con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien.

Hinata esperó un segundo más antes de atraer el vino a su pecho.

—De acuerdo, si estás segura. Pero ayuda de verdad.

No iba a discutir con ella. Estoy segura de que el vino le ayudaba muchísimo. Tres semanas antes no habría podido pagarle para caminar a través del cementerio por noche. Tener a alguien querido enterrado aquí cambia las cosas.

—Ahí está —susurró, deteniéndose finalmente.

Mi mirada siguió la suya. La tumba de Naruto se encontraba todavía fresca y cubierta de flores. Unas pocas comenzaban a marchitarse, pero la mayor parte de las flores todavía seguía tan encantadoras como lo habían estado en su funeral.

—Sentémonos en el banco —dijo Hinata casi reverentemente.

Los padres de Naruto habían puesto un banco a los pies de su tumba. Me pregunté sobre eso cuando lo vi el día del funeral. Pensé que solo estaría allí durante el funeral, pero cuando nos fuimos miré atrás y todavía estaba allí.

—Ahí está el que mandé yo —La voz de Hinata se quebró mientras nos sentábamos y mirábamos los arreglos florales que había delante nuestro.

La pelota de baloncesto grande y redonda que se recostaba en la cabeza de su tumba estaba hecha de claveles naranjas y botones de oro negros. Hinata había insistido histéricamente al florista que hiciera un arreglo que pareciese una pelota de baloncesto. Lo hicieron para ella. Era bonito.

A Naruto le habría encantado.

—Quedó muy bien —Le aseguré.

—Sí. Ojalá él pudiera verlo.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. No quería empezar a decirle que su alma no estaba aquí y que yo lo vi irse. Mentir no era mi punto fuerte y lo pasé mal estando de acuerdo con ella cuando yo sabía más cosas.

—¿Recuerdas la vez que trajimos la cuatri moto de Naruito hasta aquí, por el camino del bosque de detrás de su casa? —La voz de Hinata tenía un toque divertido.

—Sí —La policía nos persiguió por saltar tumbas con su cuatri moto.

Naruto y yo asumimos la culpa y dejamos a Hinata fuera. Naruto siempre había sido protector con ella y, honestamente, nos había rogado que no lo hiciéramos. Le habíamos escuchado durante todo el camino hasta aquí hablar sobre lo mal que estaba eso y cómo los fantasmas de las personas sobre cuyas tumbas habíamos saltado nos perseguirían.

Yo sabía, claro, que se equivocaba y no me preocupaba.

—Mi madre todavía no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó. Ni siquiera le he dicho que fueron perseguidos, porque temí que no me dejase salir con delincuentes.

Me reí y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hinata. Era tan bueno ver esas sonrisas. Eran muy pocas y distantes entre sí.

Hinata tomó otro trago de vino. Sus sorbos habían vuelto tragos. La mirada vidriosa en sus ojos me dijo que conseguía el efecto deseado. Me sentí culpable de conseguirle el vino, pero ella necesitaba estar relajada para afrontar esto. Recordar el pasado. Eso era bueno. Valían la pena una botella de vino y consumo de alcohol de menores.

—Whoa, no son a quienes esperaba ver aquí —dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a nuestro lado.

Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño grito, luego le siguió una risilla después de darse cuenta que era Gaara y no un zombi quien se nos había unido.

—¿Y bebiendo? —Los ojos de Gaara se levantaron de la botella de vino de Hinata para encontrarse con mi mirada.

—Ella quería venir aquí. Me imaginé que necesitaba un poco de valor para afrontarlo.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y un pequeño ceño frunció su frente. Me pregunté si lo sentía por la pérdida de ella o si incluso echaba de menos a Naruto.

—Puedo entenderlo —Contestó.

Hinata se acercó más a mí y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio al lado suyo.

—Ven y siéntate —Le ordenó a Gaara.

Quería decirle que él era lo más peligroso aquí afuera, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada. Por lo menos, en el otro lado de Hinata no tendría que ver su cara.

—Toma, está bueno —Contestó Hinata, empujando la botella a Gaara torpemente.

Vale, posiblemente ya ha bebido suficiente.

—Claro —Contestó él, y pude verlo inclinar la botella por la esquina de mi ojo.

—Perdón por haber huido hoy y… po habete deado allí—Hinata comenzaba a balbucear. Sip, había tenido suficiente. Llegué al otro lado de ella y le cogí la botella a Gaara.

—Has alcanzado tu límite, Hinata. Un poco más y mañana me odiarás. —Le expliqué mientras me sacaba el corcho del bolsillo y tapé la botella antes de ponerla entre mis pies.

—Me preocupe por ti, pero vi a Sakura contigo —Respondió Gaara palmeándole la rodilla.

—Sssssí. Do zabría ge hacer zin ella —Balbuceó Hinata.

Gaara se inclinó hacia delante y pude sentir su mirada en mí.

—Ella es muy especial —Concordó.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y empezó a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, pero falló y se cayó. Tanto Gaara como yo la agarramos antes de que pudiera caerse de cara en la tierra fresca y las flores.

Riendo, Hinata se balanceó de atrás y adelante mientras la sentábamos de nuevo. Había bebido más que suficiente. Dudo que recordara algo en la mañana. Con suerte, no se despertaría abrazando la taza del baño.

—Vale, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa —dije agachándome para coger la botella de vino y después me levanté—. Vamos. Te meteremos en la cama.

—Te ayudaré a llevarla al coche —Ofreció Gaara y comencé a negarme cuando Hinata se cayó de rodillas y se rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, gracias —murmuré.

Sería de mucha ayuda si Ino no hubiese desaparecido completamente hoy. Pero estaba por mi cuenta y Gaara era el único "ser" acechándome en este momento. Gaara parecía demasiado satisfecho con este giro de acontecimientos, y tuve que reprimir el impulso de decirle que yo podía hacerlo por mí misma. Porque estaba más que segura de que terminaríamos durmiendo en el cementerio si tenía que llevarla al coche sola.

Gaara se agachó y la cogió por debajo de los brazos. Ella se balanceó en sus pies y Gaara envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Tranquila, chica —dijo.

—Dranquila, chica —Le imitó Hinata riéndose como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa que nunca había escuchado.

Nota para mí, Hinata es un peso ligero. En el futuro, una copa de vino será su límite.

—Adiós, Naduto, de guiero musho —gritó Hinata mientras Gaara la guiaba por el camino que hicimos desde el aparcamiento hasta aquí.

Como yo, Gaara podía ver las almas, las esquivó y las ahuyentó así yo no tendría que atravesarlas en el camino a la salida.

—De guiero musho —Hinata empezó a canturrear con tristeza.

La borracha triste empezaba a emerger. No había pensado sobre esa posibilidad.

Gaara abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y dejó a Hinata en el asiento en vez de dejar que cayera. Lo que debía admitir era muy considerado. Especialmente para un espíritu vudú.

Me dirigía el lado del conductor cuando oí cerrarse la puerta del pasajero y abrirse la de la parte de atrás. Volviendo mi cabeza, vi a Gaara meterse en el asiento trasero. No había manera de que eso pasara.

Me paré y abrí la puerta del pasajero de mi lado y metí la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Siseé.

—Me estoy asegurando de que lleguen a casa a salvo. —Contestó con una sonrisa educada en el rostro.

—Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Sal fuera!

—No seas tan mala, Sakura —Intervino Hinata desde el lado del copiloto.

Rodando los ojos, dejé salir un suspiro exasperado. Bien, si quería ser el príncipe encantador podía serlo. No iba a tratar con el ahora mismo. Necesitaba llevar a Hinata a casa antes de que se desmayase, o peor, vomitase en el coche.

—Lo que sea —refunfuñé y cerré la puerta de golpe para darle un efecto extra.

Me las arreglé para arrancar el coche y llevarlo a la carretera sin mirar atrás, ni reconocer la presencia de Gaara. Pretendí ignorarlo todo el camino hasta casa. Igual se enfadaba y desaparecía. Dios sabe que Hinata no se enteraría. Deslicé mis ojos a ella y vi sus parpados ponerse pesados.

—Quédate despierta. No seré capaz de llevarte dentro si estás desmayada. No queremos que tu padre salga y te encuentre de esta manera.

Eso la animó. Si su padre la encontraba borracha estaría furioso. Bueno, puede. Sus padres habían estado tan preocupados por ella que quizás lo entendería. O podrían ingresarla en un centro psiquiátrico. Ella realmente no quería ir a uno de esos.

—Así esta mejor, mantén esos ojos abiertos —Bajé su ventana—. El aire frío te ayudará y si empiezas a marearte, por favor, asómate por la ventana y vomita.

Hinata se rió y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas, dejando que la fría brisa le volase el pelo de un lado a otro de su cara.

—¿De quién fue la idea de emborracharla? —preguntó Gaara desde el asiento trasero.

Me iba apegar a mi plan de ignorarlo, así que alcancé el volumen de la radio para subirlo cuando Hinata dijo arrastrando las palabras:

—Deeee Saaakuraaaa, eees tan listaaa.

Gaara rió entre dientes desde el asiento trasero. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él. Yo también me cuestionaba mi inteligencia.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ooootra vez ma…mañana? —preguntó Hinata.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Créeme, el dolor de cabeza que vas a tener mañana me dará la razón. Esto ha sido cosa de una sola vez.

Hinata hizo un sonido de "pffft" que causó que escupiera saliva.

Me detuve en el camino de entrada de Hinata, esperando por completo que Gaara simplemente se evaporara cuando abrió la puerta del coche como un humano y procedió a sacar a Hinata del coche. Genial, el Príncipe Encantador iba a seguir con su educado comportamiento.

Lo seguí a la puerta y la madre de Hinata se encontró allí con nosotros.

Di un paso adelante y le entregué la botella de vino medio vacía.

—Ella quería ir a ver la tumba de Naruto esta noche. Cogí esto porque pensé que lo iba a necesitar. Lo siento...

Su madre levantó la mano para detenerme.

—No, está bien. Entiendo. Esto no es peor que las pastillas que le he estado dando —El tono de voz de su madre sonó derrotado.

Había escuchado ese tono antes en mi madre. Esperaba que no hiciesen con Hinata lo que mi madre hizo conmigo.

—Solo vete a casa, Sakura. Tu madre ya me ha llamado buscándote. Su avión llegó hace una hora. Cuidaré de Hinata esta noche.

Asentí y di un paso atrás mientras Hinata se metió en los brazos de su madre y cerró la puerta.

—Parece que estamos solo tú y yo —dijo Gaara, completamente satisfecho.

* * *

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH ! GAARA ES TAN LINDO EL *-*!,


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 18

No, estoy sólo yo y me voy a casa. —Le respondí dándome la vuelta y me encaminé al coche.

No le iba a dar el placer de mirar atrás. Abrí la puerta del coche con un poco más de fuerza de la que era necesaria y me metí dentro. Alcanzando las llaves que había dejado en el encendido, las busqué a tientas y no las pude encontrar. Frustrada, encendí la luz y miré alrededor del volante para ver que mis llaves no se encontraban allí.

Comprobé mis dos bolsillos y empecé a agacharme y buscar por el suelo cuando la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió y Gaara se deslizó dentro con mis llaves colgando de sus dedos.

Grrrrrr… Las alcancé y se las arrebaté fácilmente de sus dedos y las empujé en el encendido.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Gaara? ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a mi madre? Hmmm… Porque es más que probable que Ino esté allí poco después de que yo llegue y está deseando darte una patada en el culo.

Gaara se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, poniéndose cómodo.

—No, Sakura, sólo pienso que tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Del hecho de que quieres quitarme mi alma para algún rito vudú o del hecho de que me has acechado toda mi vida y luego me quitaste mis recuerdos? ¡Ya lo se! Quieres hablar sobre cómo me mentiste sobre todo desde el principio y me hiciste pensar que eras un buen tipo. Elige un tema porque voy a hablar de todos.

Gaara dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y se frotó la palma en la rodilla casi nerviosamente. Antes, cuando pensaba que era humano, pensaba que era un gesto lindo. Ahora, yo no estoy muy encariñada con ese gesto.

—Estás enfadada conmigo. Lo cojo. Incluso lo entiendo. Yo siempre esperaba a que tú lo supieses…

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque te elegí. Era tu propósito. Es tu propósito. ¿No lo entiendes? Has muerto, Sakura. Muerto. Desaparecido. Conseguido otra vida y completamente perdido la oportunidad en esta vida. Porque tú ibas a morir. La Muerte no estaba enamorada de ti entonces. Iba a cogerte como se suponía que debía. No había nada que nadie pudiese hacer para detenerle, excepto tu madre. Ella pudo elegir entregarte a Ghede, y así lo hizo. Puede que no se diese cuenta, pero cuando le suplicó a un doctor vudú que salvase tu vida con magia vudú, ella te entregó a mi padre. Así que viviste. No moriste. La Muerte no te tomó. Tú tenías que crecer con tu madre y tener una amistad con Hinata e incluso con Naruto. Tú tenías que VIVIR. Esos años no los habrías tenido si yo no te hubiese elegido. Esta vida que tienes ahora debió terminar esa noche en el Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans.

Escuchar esa explicación fue duro. Tragando el repentino nudo en mi garganta, empecé a dar la vuelta cuando Gaara agarró le volante.

—No. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Intenté girar, pero el volante no se movía. El coche se quedó encabezado hacia las afueras de la ciudad y el viejo puente East Gulf.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Me has mantenido viva. Tenía que vivir esta vida. Lo aprecio, pero ahora quiero mantenerla y a ti no te importa. Tú reclamas que me quieres y me necesitas, pero no te podría importar menos lo que yo quiero. Es muy egoísta de tu parte. Es todo sobre lo que Gaara quiere. No tomas en consideración lo que yo quiero. Actúas como si fuera tu posesión y yo debo estar feliz sobre eso.

Gaara no me contestó de inmediato. Intenté girar el volante otra vez y no pude. Sospechaba que si quitaba mis manos del volante, el coche conduciría solo. La idea de que posiblemente Gaara no me dejaría ir a casa empezó a crecer. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró e intenté mantenerme en calma. Si ese no era su plan, no quería darle ninguna idea.

—He intentado hacértelo fácil. He intentado hacer esta transición de manera que lo pudieses aceptar. Te he protegido de la verdad. Quería que hicieses esta decisión porque tú lo querías. No porque te estuviese forzando, pero nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Hay algo que debes saber. — Gaara señaló hacia la parte de la carretera justo antes del puente—. Detente.

No estaba segura si se dirigía a mí o al coche, porque yo no iba a detenerme, pero el coche se detuvo y se paró sin mi ayuda.

—¿Qué es lo que necesito saber? —Le pregunté, golpeando el volante por haberme traicionado.

—No te va a gustar esto. No quería que lo supieses. Pero cuando te negaste a aceptar que tu alma era la restitución por la vida que mi padre te concedió, mi padre decidió que el tomaría su restitución en otra parte.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Significaba que la deuda fue pagada por completo y que sería libre ahora? Porque si era así, no había nada sobre eso que no me gustase.

—Sakura, mírame. —Me ordenó Gaara, y volví mi cabeza para encontrarme con su firme mirada—. La muerte de Naruto fue solo el principio. Ghede tomará más. A todos a tu alrededor. Él los tomará uno por uno hasta que cedas y aceptes venir conmigo o hasta que no quede nadie más por tomar.

Un entumecimiento se estableció en mí y miré de regreso a Gaara. Era como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Entendí lo que decía, pero el significado debajo de sus palabras era casi imposible para mí de aceptar. Quería empujarlo hacia atrás, empujarlo fuera. No podía haber dicho lo que acababa de escuchar. No había manera de que esta restitución de mi alma afectase a otros. Solo a mí. No… no a Naruto. No, había estado allí.

Había visto a Sasuke. Gaara mentía.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza casi violentamente grité:

—¡NO! TÚ estás mintiendo. Eres un mentiroso. Yo vi a Sasuke. Lo vi sacar el alma de Naruto. Sasuke nunca habría tomado un alma para tu padre. Él nunca habría…

—Sasuke no lo sabía —Me interrumpió Gaara —, ¿Te dijo sobre eso de antemano? ¿Te preparó para la muerte de tu amigo? No. No lo hizo. Porque la muerte de Naruto no era el destino. Mi padre usó su poder sobre tu restitución sin pagar para matar el cuerpo que habitaba el alma de Naruto. Sasuke fue atraído a allí para recuperar el alma del cuerpo porque ese es su trabajo. Él estaba tan sorprendido como tú.

No tenía respuesta. Sasuke no me lo dijo. Nunca me había preparado para ello. ¿Podría esto simplemente ocurrir? ¿Podría este señor espiritual de los muertos tomar almas porque yo no cumplí sus órdenes?

—Pero… pero tu me dijiste que mi muerte y la de Naruto iban a ser las tragedias este año escolar. Eso significaría que la muerte de Naruto era el destino.

—Te mentí. Quería que estuvieses enfadada con Sasuke. Podía sentir tu dolor y sabía que te mantenías lejos de él.

Mentiras. Parecía que Gaara sólo sabía cómo vivir con mentiras. Me quería a su lado, así que mintió de todas las maneras que pudo para conseguir lo que quería. Y ahora, su padre iba a matar a personas inocentes que amaba si no me rendía. ¿Quién sería la siguiente? ¿Mamá? ¿Hinata? No podía esperar a averiguarlo. Esto no ocurriría otra vez.

Sasuke había dicho que él era más grande que esto.

Él podría detenerlo, pero era muy tarde ahora. Naruto ya había perdido la vida por mí. No podía sentarme y esperar que alguien más muriese. El dolor y la culpa serían peores que una eternidad con Gaara. Dejé ir el férreo control que tenía en el volante y mis hombros se hundieron en derrota.

—Bien. Iré contigo.

Gaara no contestó inmediatamente. El coche se puso en marcha y se movió a la carretera. Miré a través de una neblina mientras se conducía a sí mismo hacia el puente. Al instante, mi cabeza se estrelló contra el reposacabezas por la velocidad del coche y agarré frenéticamente el volante y empecé a apretar los frenos inservibles.

—¡ Gaara! ¡Ayúdame! —Lloré y el volante hizo un brusco giro a la derecha tan pronto como estuvimos en medio del puente.

—Te tengo, Sakura. —La voz de Gaara era calmada, a pesar que el coche rompió a través de la barandilla y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a las aguas del océano de debajo de nosotros. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Ino apareció delante de mí, deteniéndome de ir más lejos en mi búsqueda de espíritus vudú en su principal Meca de New Orleans. Sabía que tenían aquí, en alguna parte, un portal que los llevaba a Vilokan, el espíritu vudú de otro mundo. Sólo tres sitios en el mundo tenían un portal. Con el tiempo, New Orleans se había convertido en el portal más famoso para los espíritus.

Aquí los humanos les daban la bienvenida y los celebraban. Incluso los católicos empezaron a aceptarlos e integrarlos en su religión.

—Tenemos un problema. —Las palabras de Ino no contenían sarcasmo ni humor.

Eran serias. Lo que significaba que cualquiera que fuera el problema, involucraba a Sakura.

Preparándome, le pregunté:

—¿Qué?

—Fui a revisarla tal como me dijiste. Había coches de policía en su casa. Su madre está muy cerca de un colapso emocional, si no ha sufrido ya uno, y había lanchas de rescate, helicópteros y ambulancias en el Puente East Gulf. El coche de Sakura fue encontrado a un kilometro río abajo. Hay marcas de patinazos en el puente y una apertura del tamaño de un coche en la barandilla donde el coche chocó.

—Ella no está ahogada —declaré, sabiendo que el cuerpo de Sakura no había muerto. Yo no había sido convocado.

—Claro que no lo está. Pero todos piensan que ha muerto. Llevó a casa a Hinata anoche y ella se emborracho. Gaara la acompañó a casa según lo que dice la madre de Hinata. Ahora se están preguntando si también estaba intoxicada y por supuesto, si Gaara también está desaparecido, otra vez, y piensan que los dos se encontraban en el coche que cayó al río.

—Vilokan —gruñí.

Gaara la había llevado a Vilokan. Se sabía que había una isla debajo del agua. Pero sólo los espíritus vudú podrían entrar a través del fondo del mar. Los portales eran la única vía para cualquiera pudiera entrar.

—Eso es lo que yo pensé, también, pero no podría llevarla si ella se negara.

Él se lo había contado. Gaara le había dicho sobre Naruto y por supuesto ella acepto. Haría cualquier cosa para salvar a aquellos que amaba. La había visto rendirse por mí sin ninguna pregunta. Mi bella alma se sacrificaba una vez más. Maldito Ghede. Él pagaría por esto. Lo pagaría con la extinción del Vudú. Su mundo se cerrará a este mundo.

Haré que desee nunca haberse acercado a Sakura.

Con un rugido de furia, empujé la farola que estaba junto a mí con la suficiente fuerza para mandarla volando hacia el centro de la concurrida calle. El cristal se hizo añicos y la gente corrió gritando mientras las bocinas de los coches sonaban.

—Un movimiento brillante, Hulk. Ve y mata a alguien que no está destinado a morir hoy, ¿Por qué no? Como si el Creador no estuviera lo suficientemente enfadado ahora mismo. —Se quejó Ino antes de empujarme y empezar a andar con enojo.

No había matado a nadie. Lo máximo que había hecho era causar algún daño a unos pocos coches y a la farola. El caos que había creado no había sido intencional, pero sería muy útil.

* * *

.

.

.

DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ,! IRÉ AHORITA MISMO PARA EL OCÉANO A BUSCAR LA ENTRADA DE VILOKAN, GAARA ME ESPERA, BYEE CHICAS *-*! jhajha


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 19

**Sakura**

Chiffon negro flotaba encima de mi cabeza cuando abrí mis ojos. Esto era familiar. Había hecho esto antes.

Parpadeando varias veces hasta que pude concentrarme, estudié el delicado tejido envuelto sobre mi cabeza. Era encantador pero espeluznante. Velas de todos los diferentes tipos en candelabros de plata presentaban los muebles de la habitación; las llamas llenaron la habitación con un brillo suave.

Había estado aquí antes. Tratando de concentrarme, me senté y mire a mí alrededor. Las paredes de piedra que me rodeaban daban a la larga habitación una sensación de oscuridad. Una lámpara de cristal grande flotaba en el centro de la habitación. El techo era alto y hecho de piedra, al igual que las paredes. Poco a poco, mi mente comenzó a trabajar y me acordé que esta era la habitación de Gaara.

Él me trajo aquí antes. Me encontraba en Nueva Orleans. Esto era bueno. Había una puerta oculta en algún lugar de estos muros que me pondría en la calle Bourbon. Podría salir allí y llamaría a Sasuke. Él vendría por mí, estaré bien.

Me puse de pie y me quedé inmóvil a medida que más recuerdos comenzaron a brillar en mi mente. Mi auto volando por la carretera. Había sido incapaz de controlarlo. Gaara fue quien lo controlo.

Giró el volante y nos estrellamos contra la baranda y luego nosotros... entonces nosotros...

—Estás despierta. —La voz de Gaara rompió mi concentración y di la vuelta, para verlo entrar por una puerta oculta.

Al otro lado de la habitación.

No es la misma que recordaba. ¿Cuántas puertas se encontraban en esta habitación?

—Nosotros. Tú, nos estrellamos con un puente. Sobre el océano. — Gaara asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa sencilla. Por lo menos lucía arrepentido por habernos conducido a través del Golfo de México.

—Sí, lo hice. Lo siento, pero era la forma más rápida de llegar hasta aquí sin que tenga que transportarme. La última vez quedé realmente agotado, pero tenía que traerte aquí en tu forma humana. Tratar de extraer tu alma sería imposible, considerando que la Muerte nunca te haría eso, tenía que traerte a Vilokan a través de la ruta más cercana…

—¿Vilokan? ¿Que es Vilokan? ¿No estamos en Nueva Orleans? ¿Y lanzarnos en el océano es la ruta más cercana a dónde?

Gaara se echó a reír y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quería estar enfadada con él, pero algo en mi mente me recordaba que no podía echarle la culpa.

—Lo siento. Vilokan es mi hogar. Es el mundo del espíritu en la religión vudú. Se encuentra bajo el agua. Es una isla preciosa. No puedo esperar para enseñártela.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me acerqué a la puerta que la última vez me había conducido directamente a la calle Bourbon.

—He estado fuera de esa puerta. Sé lo que hay allí afuera. Nosotros no estamos bajo el agua. Estamos en un edificio en la calle Bourbon.

Gaara se levantó, se acercó a la pared y empujó sobre ella

—No hay puerta, ves.

—Pero he estado fuera de esa puerta —Insistí.

—Sí, cuando hice una puerta que salió de la misma. Pero a menos que haga una puerta allí, entonces no hay. Te fuiste a través de un portal especial que sólo los espíritus vudú pueden crear. Tenemos tres. Uno en Nueva Orleans, uno en Haití, y uno en Togo, en África. Todos estos lugares tienen la mayor población de creyentes. Nuestros espíritus son llamados allí y tenemos los portales para traer humanos o almas de aquellas ciudades en Vilokan.

—¿Estás manteniéndome aquí? —La comprensión de que esta vez podría estar atrapada en esta isla bajo el agua comenzó a hundirme.

Gaara frunció el ceño, entonces la comprensión parecía asomar en su rostro.

—¿No te acuerdas? Debí haber adivinado que el viaje podría haber confundido tu cabeza un poco. Todo volverá a ti, pero no voy a sentarme alrededor a esperar por eso.

De pie, Gaara cerró el espacio entre nosotros y comencé a retroceder cuando él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Irradiaba calor, hasta que imágenes poco a poco comenzaron a parpadear en mis ojos. Entonces, como una pantalla de cine que se creó tras de mis párpados, me acordé de todo. Cada horrible detalle.

Dando un paso atrás, fuera de sus manos, me tapé la cara con ambas manos. Estaría aquí. Por siempre. Naruto se había ido por mi culpa. Hinata había perdido tanto de nosotros, por mí culpa. Y Sasuke, nunca sabría que me pasó. ¿Podría incluso encontrarme aquí?

—Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. Anoche sólo lidiaste con está noticia unos pocos minutos antes de hundirnos. Con el tiempo, estas cosas se curan. Te lo prometo.

El tono suave de Gaara era tan fuera de lugar como las palabras que salían de su boca. ¿Acaso se notaba que acababa de decir que mi amigo MURIÓ por MI? No había nada que decir. No había nada que decir sobre el hecho de que me encontraba atrapada aquí eternamente con él, mientras el chico que amo camina por la tierra buscándome. Mi madre llorando por mí.

Hinata...

¡Oh, Dios! No quiero pensar en Hinata. No está emocionalmente estable. Esto no es algo que manejaría con facilidad.

—Sé que es mucho que procesar en este momento. Pero todas esas cosas son de ese mundo. Tienes que dejar de lado la vida que conocías. — Gaara me dirigió una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos a lo ancho, como si me estuviera ofreciendo el mundo—. Sakura, puedes vivir aquí como nunca has vivido antes.

No tenía una respuesta a eso. Él realmente no lo entiende. La humanidad que pensé que poseía, al menos un poco, en realidad no existía, fue una ilusión. Las emociones y pensamientos de Gaara no eran las de un ser humano normal.

Creía que me ofrecía un maravilloso mundo, que era mucho más grande, que en el que yo había nacido. Pero era una prisionera. Siempre sería una prisionera. Me encontraba aquí, porque no podía permitir que su padre tomara ningún alma más. Era mi alma, la que había sido condenada. Era mi alma, la que tendría que pagar.

—Ven conmigo. Te voy a enseñar la isla. Es hermoso aquí. Te encantara. Es como un paraíso que otros podrían haber imaginado. Vamos a caminar a lo largo de la blanca costa y el agua es de un azul cristalino. Luego está mi padre. Quiere conocerte oficialmente. Y…

—No voy a salir de esta habitación. —Puede tener el poder para obligarme a permanecer aquí, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que obedecerlo.

Era una maldito mascota molesta, él podía jugar conmigo. Me quedaría aquí. Tal vez voy a perder mi cordura y empezare a hablar con amigos imaginarios. Eso sería mucho más preferible que la realidad.

—Sakura, por favor, no actúes de esta manera. Te aburrirás aquí. Quiero mostrarte todas las cosas que hay en Vikolan, te gustara. Es tu hogar. Por favor, ven conmigo.

De ninguna manera en el infierno. Negué con la cabeza y caminé para sentarme en la cama.

—¿Tienes algún libro aquí? Dudo tener mi iPhone. —Metí la mano en mi bolsillo para ver si mi teléfono seguía en el último lugar que lo había visto. Pero, por supuesto, no.

—Tenemos una biblioteca entera. Llena de todo lo que quieras leer. Ven conmigo. Conseguiremos algunos, no te puedes llevar todos. —La esperanza en su voz sólo encendió más mi furia.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, espete: —No, gracias. Sólo dormiré —Le informé, sacudiendo las sabanas de satén negro, le di la espalda.

No iba a ser capaz de dormir, pero tal vez si pensaba que lo hacía, sería capaz de deshacerme de él, por el momento. Tenerlo aquí no me ayuda a hacer frente a las cosas. La puerta detrás de mí, fue abierta y luego cerrada, dejé escapar un suspiro. Rodando sobre mi espalda, miré fijamente el chiffon negro y trate de imaginar mi eternidad. Se veía muy triste. Con suerte la locura llegaría rápidamente.

* * *

Debo haberme quedado dormida porque el sonido de la puerta de piedra moviéndose me asusto.

Frotándome los ojos, me senté y observe a Gaara entrando a la habitación.

Su sonrisa era tentativa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Bien, lo ponía nervioso acercarse a mí.

Tal vez sería la peor "compañera" y me dejaría ir y buscaría una nueva compañera de juegos.

—¿Te sientes mejor después de la siesta? —preguntó, deteniéndose en los pies de la cama.

No, nunca me sentiré mejor de nuevo. Ni siquiera daré una respuesta a esa pregunta tan ridícula. Gaara acepto mi silencio, sin mucha preocupación. Trataba con mi actitud demasiado bien. ¿Y por qué llevaba un esmoquin?

—A mi padre le gustaría que te unieras con nosotros para la cena.

—No. —Nunca.

—Sakura, no puedes rechazar a Ghede. No puedo protegerte de cualquier castigo que él decida que mereces. Por favor, no le desobedezcas.

Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Estoy atascada en la versión vudú del infierno y piensa que me haré pis por su estúpido papi?

—No —repetí.

La fría determinación de Gaara comenzó a resquebrajarse un poco.

Pude ver la frustración en sus ojos y me pregunté si en verdad podría molestarlo, al punto que decida deshacerme de mí. Por supuesto, no esperaba que me enviara de vuelta a la tierra, pero me tiraría a su fosa de fuego o algo así. ¿Tendrían incluso uno de esos?

—Está bien, escucha. Si haces esto por mí yo... Voy a enviar el alma de Naruto a ti. Incluso serías capaz de hablar con él. Su alma es diferente cuando no está en la tierra. Una vez que un alma sin cuerpo deja la tierra y habita en el más allá, puede hablar. Es sólo en la tierra que se requiere un cuerpo para la comunicación. Sin embargo, cuando te hable va a ser diferente. No lo hará con su boca. La voz de Naruto estará en tu cabeza. Su alma hablara con tu alma.

Naruto.

Podría ver y hablar con Naruto. Me puse de pie y caminé alrededor de la cama hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer esto.

Gaara se echó a reír detrás de mí.

—Tengo que tomar nota de esto. Sólo tengo que encontrar el incentivo adecuado para ponerte en marcha y en movimiento. Ojala hubiera pensado antes en Naruto. Y no puedes llevar eso a la cena. Ghede exige respeto. Necesitas vestirte de acuerdo a sus deseos.

—Bueno, Ghede tendrá que superarlo porque cuando me lanzó del maldito puente sólo tenía un par de pantalones vaqueros, un suéter y una chaqueta de cuero. No sabía exactamente que empacar para esta excursión. —Sonriendo, Gaara hizo un gesto con su mano, que más bien parecía un patético intento de espantar a una mosca.

—Te ves hermosa y mi padre estará satisfecho.

Al bajar la mirada, contuve el aliento. Sabía que tenía algo de busto, pero el apretado escote del vestido ridículamente extravagante, había hecho subir mis pechos a mi nariz. O al menos eso parecía. La falda del vestido estaba a mí alrededor como un aro ¿Qué era esto, 1800?

—¿Por qué acabas de ponerme en un vestido de Scarlett O'Hara? ¿Eres conscientes de que nos trasladamos a la moda de hace mas de cien años?

Gaara se río entre dientes y me ofreció su codo.

—Mi padre disfrutará de la fiesta. Mardi Gras es su época favorita del año. Hoy en día, el Mardi Gras está en su apogeo a lo largo de las calles de Nueva Orleans, de modo que mi padre tiene sus propias celebraciones aquí. Lo más probable es que él lance cuentas de rosario en la mesa y nos sirva King Cake. Te gustara de verdad. Es conocido por ser el alma de las fiestas.

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que él era conocido por ser el espíritu maligno del mal de los muertos. Tonta de mí.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—No puedes decir esas cosas, Sakura. No lo va a aprobar. No puedo evitar que se te castigue. Por favor, escucha lo que dices. Si no lo haces, no seré capaz de traer a Naruto para ti esta noche.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme callar. Tengo que morder mi lengua y negociar con él. Bajando la mirada, el vestido lavanda y púrpura oscuro con perlas que adornaban, me pregunté si tendría que soportar este ridículo vestido todas las noches. Si es así, ¿Significa eso que conseguiré ver a Naruto?

—Vamos. La cena espera y debes estar hambrienta.

Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta y Gaara sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y permitirme salir. Esta vez, no había calles malolientes. En cambio, el amplio pasillo se encontraba adornado con lámparas de gas y algunas esculturas con mascaras a lo largo de las paredes. Eran el tipo de máscaras que se ven en los bailes de disfraces.

Elegante y bueno… exquisitas eran las únicas maneras de describirlas.

—Estos son recuerdos del Mardi Gras pasado. Cada año, mi padre hace una fiesta de disfraces el Fat Tuesday y cada máscara es la asistencia que siempre es recordada por estas paredes.

Si no despreciara todo lo relacionado con este lugar podría encontrarlo interesante.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto is back *-*, bueno por lo menos su alma xD!


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 21

**Sasuke**

La madre de Sakura se encontraba en duelo. Podía oír su dolor desde fuera de la casa. Había pasado dos días buscando la manera de penetrar en Vilokan. Pero Sakura no querría que su madre llorara su muerte. No querría saber que su madre tenía una completa crisis emocional. Ahora mismo, esta era la única cosa que podía hacer por ella y en cambio, podía encontrar si había algo, cualquier cosa que su madre recordara acerca de la noche con el doctor vudú en la choza.

Llamar a la puerta seria lo que ella esperaba. Me veía como el novio de Sakura. Si quería que creyera que no soy un ser humano, tendría que entrar de una manera diferente. Sólo esperaba que no se asustara demasiado.

Aparecí en el taburete de la barra, directamente en frente de la madre de Sakura. Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una taza de café. Podía oler el whisky en su bebida.

Los ojos hundidos se destacaban con anillos oscuros por no dormir, su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera se inmuto. En cambio, me miró directamente y me estudió en silencio. No hubo manchas de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Su rostro eran los de una completa pérdida y angustia. Había visto esa expresión en otras madres, que se enfrentan a la pérdida de su hijo. Pero este dolor de madre hizo que mi pecho doliera. Tal vez, porque compartía su dolor. Aunque sabía que Sakura no ha muerta, se había ido.

Por ahora.

—Sasuke. —Por fin habló. Su voz era pequeña y áspera por el poco uso.

—Sí —le contesté, a la espera de que dijera más.

No lo hizo de inmediato. Tenía su cabeza inclinada y buscaba en mi rostro las respuestas a sus preguntas, sabía que se acumulaban en su cabeza. Pensó que había bebido hasta quedarse dormida y que se encontraba soñando.

Posiblemente alucinando. Varias explicaciones diferentes corrieron a través de la niebla de sus pensamientos

—¿Cómo has…? —Callo, no sabía que decir exactamente. ¿Cómo acabas de aparecer de la nada? Aún podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—Porque no soy un ser humano. Soy algo más. —La dejé asimilar esa información.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio y empujó la taza de café y whisky fuera de ella.

—Bueno, he tenido mucho de eso, supongo.

—No soy una alucinación. He estado aquí en su casa casi todas las noches desde el momento en que el alma de Sakura estuvo marcada por la muerte. Vigilándola.

—¿Tu sabías que iba a morir? —La pregunta de su madre era una mezcla de ira y confusión.

Sacudiendo la cabeza sostuve su mirada.

—No. Sakura no está muerta. No le permití morir en el accidente de coche que debería haber tomado su vida, y no murió cuando su coche se salió de ese puente.

Empujándose así misma de nuevo fuera de la mesa, se puso de pie.

—Tengo que ir a la cama. No he dormido en un tiempo y ahora estoy perdiendo la cabeza —murmuró.

Me puse de pie y me detuve en su camino.

—No. No lo harás. Soy real y lo que te estoy diciendo también, Sakura está viva. Su alma está en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el espíritu vudú al que la vendiste, cuando era una niña, tiene derecho sobre ella y en este mismo momento él la tiene. Necesito que me escuches, confía en mí y ayúdame.

Poco a poco el rostro de su madre, paso de la incredulidad al horror. Comprobé que estuviera estable, hasta que sus piernas se reunieron con el sillón de cuero detrás de ella, se dejo caer en él y la comprensión hundió más su rostro. No estaba seguro de si lo creía o no, pero sabía que mis palabras tenían algo de verdad.

—¿El espíritu vudú? —susurró con voz entrecortada.

—Sí, el médico vudú que abrió el alma de Sakura con el fin de salvar su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza y levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia mí

—Nunca prometí su alma. Nunca haría algo por el estilo. Sólo pregunté por cualquier forma de hacer alguna magia especial o poción milagrosa para curarla. La enfermera, la enfermera dijo que su abuela nos podría ayudar. Me encontraba desesperada y dispuesta a intentar cualquier otra vía. La medicina tradicional no funcionaba. Pensé que con las hierbas y remedios naturales de la anciana, podría tener alguna posibilidad de hacer algo que los médicos no pudieron. Nunca... nunca... prometí su alma.

Los seres humanos eran tan ingenuos de los poderes sobrenaturales a su alrededor. Las cosas que creían muchos, otros tenían una fácil explicación. Los conceptos de magia y poderes eran tan exagerados que ellos asumían una curación natural. Esa sería una explicación médica que cubre todo.

—El vudú no son hierbas y recursos naturales de jurisdicción. Es una religión. Una que se hace poderosa por los malos espíritus, cuando los seres humanos creen en ellos. Si no crees, entonces no pueden hacerte daño. Pero si alguna vez encomienda responder una solicitud, se encuentra en deuda con el espíritu que responde. Quiso salvar a su hija de la muerte. Sólo hay un espíritu vudú que puede hacer eso. Uno poderoso. El espíritu del Señor de los muertos puede otorgar la vida. Es aficionado a la concesión de las vidas de los niños. Pero no es por amabilidad. Porque entonces, él es dueño de su alma. Le pidió al medico vudú que hiciera lo que sea por ella. Sin embargo, Ghede, el espíritu señor de los muertos, podía hacer algo. Y así lo hizo. Él le dio vida a Sakura cuando era su destino fallecer. Su alma tendría una vida corta esta vez. Su otra vida hubiera sido mas larga. Permitiste que el mal cambiara eso porque no estabas dispuesta a dejarla ir. Ahora, Ghede ha venido a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Ella no habló de inmediato. Vi como se hundía más con mis palabras y procesaba todo lo que le había dicho. No es fácil para los humanos entender. Por lo menos no los temas espirituales. Pero esperaba que, debido a que había experimentado el poder del vudú aquella vez, por lo menos podría abrir su mente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Sakura esta... ella está en…?

—Vilokan, el reino más allá o espiritual, donde los espíritus del vudú habitan. Está ahí en su forma humana. Ellos no pueden tomar el alma de su cuerpo sin la Muerte y puedo asegurarte que la Muerte no se llevará su alma. —Explicarle que yo era la muerte sería llevar las cosas un poco demasiado lejos.

Había tomado en su mente todo lo que era capaz de manejar.

—¿Cómo hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? Si está en Vilokan ¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda traerla de regreso? ¿Cómo puedo solucionar este problema?

—Usted no. Pero yo lo haré. Sólo necesito que recuerdes esa noche. Desde el momento en que la enfermera vino y el momento en el que Sakura se curó. Luego, necesito que recuerde la infancia de Sakura. Esta ese niño, un niño pelirojo que entró en su vida varias veces. Necesito que lo recuerde todo. Incluso si cree que no es importante. Necesito saberlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego frunció el ceño

—¿Y si estoy dormida? ¿Esto no es un sueño?

—No, está muy despierta. De hecho, ¿Por qué no va y se preparas una taza de café sin el whisky esta vez? La necesito tan alerta como sea posible.

—Sí, está bien, eh, ¿no tomas café? —preguntó volviendo a mirarme.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. —Le aseguré, y se apresuró a entrar en la cocina para preparar la taza.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la repisa, tomé una de las muchas fotos de Sakura alineadas en la misma. Se encontraba sonriendo con alegría a la cámara, con los brazos colgando sobre los hombros de Naruto y Hinata. Froté la yema de mi dedo pulgar por encima de su dulce sonrisa, luego, coloque la imagen en su lugar.

—Acaba de ocurrir algo. La madre de Hinata dijo que Gaara iba en el coche con ella y que está también desaparecido.

Sin darme la vuelta para mirarla, respondí.

—Sí, me imagino. Considerando que Gaara es el hijo de Ghede.

El fuerte ruido de la taza golpeando el suelo de baldosas me recordó, que trataba con un humano aquí. Uno que, a diferencia de Sakura, no había visto almas durante toda su vida. Realmente necesito decir las cosas con un poco más de cuidado.

* * *

**Sakura**

Cuando acepte la invitación de Ghede ni una sola vez imaginé, lo que veía en la larga mesa de seis metros. Echándose hacia atrás, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, era una figura alta con un negro sombrero de copa, un par de gafas de sol oscuras y dos cigarrillos colgando de su boca. Por lo que podía decir, llevaba un esmoquin de colas.

Sus dos pies apoyados en la mesa, mientras se reclinaba en la silla de mármol y un enorme espaldar que, me recordó más, a un trono de una película de princesas.

Salvo, como la mayoría de los otros elementos en la habitación, era negro.

Gaara nos había colocado justo a la derecha de él y sonreía con orgullo como si hubiera traído a su preciada posesión para impresionar a su padre.

Una mujer escasamente vestida colocó una copa de plata gigante delante de mí y me sentía un poco preocupada de que sus senos fueran a explotar en mi cara. Me encontraba aterrorizada de tomar o beber algo, que un montón de espíritus vudú pusieran algo en mi comida, pero quería ver a Naruto. Por lo que me forcé a recoger la copa y entre abrir los labios.

El hedor quemó mi nariz y rápidamente la coloqué de nuevo en su lugar. No tomaré eso.

La risa de Gaara me sobresaltó y de un tirón llamo la atención de Ghede, para verlo golpear la mesa con una mano y reír sorprendentemente en voz alta, sin dejar caer ni una vez un cigarrillo de su boca.

—Me divierte hijo —gritó y el resto de los asistentes en la mesa se unieron a su risa.

La mano de Gaara tomó la mía bajo la mesa, en un intento de apretón y luego la apartó rápidamente.

No quería que me tocara.

—No te gusta el ron —declaró Ghede para que el resto de la mesa escuchara.

Ron. Así que eso era. No, no me gustó el ron.

—No —respondí, incapaz de sostener su mirada penetrante, incluso con las gafas oscuras. Todavía podía sentirlo.

—Ah, eso podemos solucionarlo

Es muy improbable.

—¿Podrías tener un poco de soda, padre? —preguntó Gaara y por una vez me sentí agradecida por su presencia.

Tenía la boca muy seca.

—Si, trae un poco de soda —Ordenó a una de las mujeres de pie, alrededor de la mesa, a la espera de hacer su voluntad.

—Gracias —Logré articular.

Naruto, me recordé a mí misma. Hacía esto por Naruto.

—Ah, y tiene costumbres. Has elegido una buena, hijo. Me agrada.

Gaara sonrió a mi lado y sentí el impulso de vomitar.

—Un brindis —anunció en voz alta Ghede al resto de la mesa—. Ella se enamoro de Sasuke-san. Correcto. — Gozo de las respuestas de sorpresa que venían de los otros.

Me asomé bajo la mesa, por primera vez desde que me había sentado, y tuve que esforzarme para no bostezar. Por lo menos mi vestido no destacaba. Cada mujer en la mesa se encontraba vestida de una manera similar al estilo antiguo. Sin embargo, sus pechos eran mucho más grandes, por lo que en realidad tenía el escote a la altura de su nariz. Mi respiración se atascó, cuando observé a uno de los hombres, tirar de la parte delantera de una dama hasta que su pecho entero rebotó libre.

Aparté la mirada y estudié otro lado de la mesa.

Los hombres iban vestidos con trajes de etiqueta e incluso varios llevaban máscaras negras. Los peinados de las mujeres, fueron alarmantemente altos. Rizos apilados al menos de treinta centímetros, joyas brillantes, plumas y otros accesorios. Todos bebieron abundantemente y reían estridentemente. Un chillido fuerte trajo mis ojos de nuevo al otro lado de la mesa y vi como el hombre que sacó los pechos de la mujer, ahora dejaba el trasero de ella en el borde de la mesa, con su vestido levantado, y tenía las piernas extendidas mientras gritaba con deleite.

Cuando el hombre fue a desabrochar sus pantalones cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza hacia la pared, detrás de la cabeza de Gaara. Querido Dios, iban a... hacerlo en la mesa.

¿Qué había acordado?

—Padre, por favor, Sakura no está acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento. ¿Por esta noche se puede detener? —preguntó Gaara a mi lado y quería enterrar mi cara en su hombro y empezar a tararear una canción, que disfrazara los fuertes gruñidos que venían del hombre tan sólo a unos metros.

—¿Qué? El sexo es parte de la diversión. ¿Que es una fiesta sin el placer de la carne? Nada. Esa no es la respuesta.

La mujer empezó a gemir en voz alta y gritar palabras que nunca había oído antes. El brazo de Gaara rodeó mis hombros y a su lado usé su brazo para callar el sonido, mientras mis ojos seguían herméticamente cerrado.

—Lo siento, Sakura —susurró en mi pelo.

Si él realmente lo sintiera, no me habría sobornado para que viniera a este lugar. No era una comida, esto era... una... maldita orgía. Más gemidos se unieron y me encogí con horror, cuando las mujeres daban sugerencias vulgares y los hombres gritaban descripciones desagradables.

Esto no era nada como lo que había imaginado.

—Por favor, Padre, ¿Puedo ser excusado? —preguntó Gaara.

—Hmph, supongo. No quiero detener mi fiesta. Toma a la chica, enviaré comida para ustedes.

Aliviada, me levanté con cuidado de no echar un vistazo hacia la mesa y dejar que Gaara me lleve a la habitación, de nuevo en la seguridad del gran pasillo.

—Ay. Dios. Mío —Le susurré horrorizada. Mi mente siempre quedaría traumatizada.

—Lo siento. Esperaba que con mi padre allí, pudieran contenerse pero…

—Pero él es un enfermo pervertido —Terminé por él.

Gaara comenzó a abrir la boca, pero lo interrumpí.

—No lo hagas. No me importa lo que tengo y lo que no puedo decir sobre él, aquí. Esa fue la experiencia más repugnante de mi vida. Y tú sólo me llevaste directamente a ella. Sin preparación, ni advertencia.

—Porque si no, no hubieras asistido y mi padre te habría castigado.

—¿Y eso no fue un castigo?

—No, encuentra eso entretenido. Él es el un espíritu vudú sobre muchas cosas. El erotismo es uno de ellos.

—Uf, ¡oh!, ¡uf! —Negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación en la que había estado antes.

—¿No quieres ver a la biblioteca? —preguntó Gaara.

Pensé en lo que acababa de ver y tuve una idea de lo que la biblioteca contenía, probablemente el noventa por ciento de porno, era una salida importante para mí.

—No, prefiero ir a lavar con cloro mis ojos y mis oídos —Le espeté de vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

Había utilizado el poder de esa jugada. Me detuve y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Odiaba que aún tuviera algún control sobre mí.

—Si de verdad sintieras lo de esta noche, lo enviarías a mí ahora.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Hecho. Y te voy a traer comida, también. Comida normal y soda.

No discutí, porque sabía que, cuando mi estómago se estableciera de esa escena asquerosa de la que fui testigo, iba a tener hambre. Hacía un tiempo desde que había comido.

—Cruza a la derecha, es la tercera puerta —Instruyó Gaara.

Era buena con las direcciones, así que no necesitaba que me lo recordara, pero aun así, asentí con la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Ahora, me sentía aterrorizada de lo que podría ser testigos en estos pasillos.

La puerta era de un color púrpura oscuro, con una gran calavera negra esculpida en mármol montado en el centro de la misma.

No había prestado atención a la puerta cuando habíamos salido, anteriormente.

Es triste, pero esto fue un recuerdo reconfortante para mí.

Anteriormente, lo había odiado. Ahora, después de la horrible experiencia, decidí que tenía que estar muy bien informada de esta habitación, porque no la dejaría de nuevo.

Al mirar hacia mi vestido, lo quería fuera. Me recordó a las otras mujeres y me hizo sentir sucia llevarlo. Sin embargo, no vi mis otras ropas.

* * *

.

.

.

NARUTO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP :D


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 21

La puerta se abrió con un crujido detrás de mí y me volví esperando ver a Gaara con la comida, pero era Naruto.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios. Era más sólido de lo que las almas se suponían que eran.

—Hola, Sakura —Lo miré mientras registraba que sólo me había hablado en mi cabeza.

—Naruto, lo siento mucho —Le contesté acercándome a él.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Sakura. No entendía nada de esto al principio, pero Gaara me ha visitado en varias ocasiones y me ha explicado todo.

—No, es mi culpa. Si hubiera ido con él cuando reclamó mi alma, tú estarías vivo. Pero no lo sabía. Si hubiera sabido que iban a tomar a otra persona en mi lugar nunca me hubiera quedado.

—Pensaste que La Muerte lo arreglaría con el tiempo —Respondió.

—Sí, lo hice. Supongo que sabes sobre Sasuke ahora. —Naruto asintió con la cabeza entonces, me tendió su mano y aunque no estaba segura de si la mía atravesaría la suya o si era sólido como parecía, extendí la mano para tomar la de él.

La mano dura y fría bajo la mía me sorprendió.

—No eres como las otras almas. Ellos no pueden hablar y no son sólidas.

—Creo que es por donde estamos. Aquí, Ghede hace las cosas como él quiere que sean. Creo que... uh —Naruto dejó de hablar y miró hacia otro lado. Casi parecía incómodo y poco a poco la cena de esta noche volvió a mí y me di cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

—¿Él usa las almas como entretenimiento? —pregunté, Naruto me miró y asintió.

Mi estómago se sintió mal de nuevo. ¿Había utilizado Ghede a Naruto de esa manera? Iba a vomitar.

—No, Sakura, no me ha obligado a hacer nada de... esas cosas. Simplemente lo vi. Creo que por mi edad me mantiene a salvo de ello, no estoy seguro. —Me apoyé al lado de la cama y me hundí en el relieve—. Tiene la intención de que te quedes aquí, ya sabes. —Levanté mis ojos hacia Naruto y asentí.

—Lo sé. Sólo deseo que hubiese una manera de que pudiera sacarte. No es justo que tengas que permanecer aquí ahora que he aceptado venir. Él me tiene. No me voy a ir.

—¿Cómo esta Hinata? —preguntó Naruto y el dolor en sus ojos cortó a través de mí.

Me acordé de ella sentada en su cama con sus notas rodeándola y al oso de peluche que le había regalado en su regazo. No podía decirle lo mucho que ella lamentaba su muerte. Sería demasiado.

—Está bien. Te echa de menos salvajemente, pero cada día se pone mejor —Le aseguré. Su rostro cayó.

—Eso era antes. Cuando te tenía a ti. Ahora nos ha perdido a los dos. —Las palabras no dichas que colgaban en el aire entre nosotros eran gruesas y dolorosas.

—Es más fuerte de lo que crees —Le aseguré, pero el recuerdo de su cuerpo desequilibrado tambaleándose fuera del cementerio decía otra cosa completamente distinta.

—Espero que sí. —Podría decir por el tono de su voz que no estaba de acuerdo.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Hinata era como una flor frágil. Una que necesita ternura y cuidados especiales. Naruto siempre lo había entendido y trató de darle exactamente lo que necesitaba. Lo amaba por eso.

—Va a venir —dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada.

—¿Puedes quedarte? —pregunté, no estaba dispuesto a verlo partir.

—No. Pero voy a volver otra vez.

—Quédate. Le pediré que te deje. —Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero, Sakura. No quiero estar cerca de él. —Lo comprendí. Gaara le había quitado todo a Naruto. Su futuro.

Su eternidad.

—Adiós, Sakura.

—Adiós.

Gaara abrió la puerta y Naruto pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Frunció el ceño, Gaara cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa junto a la cama y dejó una bandeja de plata llena con elementos reconocibles, como queso y galletas, fresas, carne de cerdo rellena y galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—No me quiere —murmuró Gaara mientras me entregaba un plato grande de porcelana redondo.

—No, no lo hace. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlo? Le quitaste la eternidad. Ahora está atrapado aquí para siempre. —La línea de ira de mis palabras le hizo estremecerse.

—No tomé su alma, Sakura, lo hizo mi padre. No tenía ni idea que iba a hacerlo. Ghede no le da respuestas a nadie dentro de nuestro reino. Él toma las decisiones que le agradan y se excede en cosas placenteras y corrompe actividades agradables, haciendo las cosas que deben ser satisfactorias y buenas como conductas depravadas. Nada de lo que pueda decir lo detendrá. Era un niño cuando me pidió elegir un alma. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las consecuencias. Te elegí. Entonces, no sabía lo que eso significaba. Puedes odiarme, pero trata de entender que yo no soy mi padre.

Puede que no sea su padre, pero no tenía el coraje de enfrentarse a él. Era débil, ¿Pero acaso no lo había sabido siempre? Incluso cuando yo pensaba que era un ser humano, Gaara había sido débil. Nunca aceptaba realmente el peso de sus acciones. Siempre te hacía sentir como si sus disculpas fueran algo precioso y especial y que serías estúpida si no las aceptabas.

El carisma que había llevado le había ganado muchos avances. ¿Quién era él exactamente? Si su padre era Ghede entonces, ¿Quién era Gaara?

—¿Quién es tu madre? —Gaara hizo una pausa, fijando la vista en su plato.

Dejo caer la fresa de sus dedos en el plato, luego suspiró con cansancio antes de levantar los ojos y mirarme a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Mi madre es Karura, es la razón de que mi piel sea pálida. Es la diosa vudú de muchas cosas. El amor es una... la venganza es otra. Tiene muchos amigos y disfruta de las mismas cosas que hace mi padre. La veo de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vivo con mi padre. Nunca ha tenido ningún deseo de tener hijos, pero no soy el único. Tiene varios, muchos de los cuales andan por la tierra. Está detrás de los hombres humanos, intentando que vayan a su mmm... cama. —Su madre era una diosa vudú del sexo alocado.

Genial.

Tomé un bocado del cerdo relleno y mastique mientras esta información se hundía en mí. Nunca cuestioné su verdadero color de piel hasta esta noche. Cuando vi que su padre era de color tostado me sorprendí. Pero también estuve conmocionada por la salvaje orgía que pasaba y ese tipo de precedencia.

Después de tomar un largo trago de la lata de coca-cola que Gaara me había llevado, lo estudié un momento.

—No hablas como tu padre, tampoco. Él tiene un poco de acento cajún. —Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siguiéndote. Adopté tu acento, así estaría en línea con tu vida. No quería parecerte extraño.

—¿Así que todos esos sueños que he tenido son reales? Esas cosas realmente pasaron. ¿Hay más recuerdos que he olvidado? —Gaara miró fijamente la comida en su plato. Luego hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros

—Tal vez unos pocos más. —Mentía. Ni siquiera podía mirarme.

—¿Unos pocos más? ¿Eso es todo?

Dejando su plato en la mesa, Gaara se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo de la cama. Vio como yo comía el queso y las galletas en el plato. Tenía la sensación de que no me iba a gustar esta respuesta y decidí que mejor sería que comiera antes de que perdiera el apetito de nuevo.

—He estado contigo muchas veces en tu vida. Cuando estabas sola o triste, yo estuve allí. Cuando corría peligro, allí estaba yo. Era lo que hacía. Padre dijo que eras mía y debía protegerte. Así que lo hice. Siento que no lo recuerdes. No fue algo que hice a propósito. Es sólo que yo no tengo alma y tu alma no puede recordar por mucho tiempo cuando no estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué quieres que recuerde aquellos tiempos? ¿Los que me has elegido para soñar? —Gaara se detuvo y puso sus manos sobre la baranda al pie de la cama. Sus intensos ojos aqua me penetraron.

—Porque esas fueron las veces que me enamoré un poco más de ti.

No. No, no, no, y no. No quería que me amara. Quería que me dejara ir.

—Tú no me amas, Gaara. Si me amaras, nunca habrías sido capaz de mantenerme en contra de mi voluntad. —Leif gruñó de frustración y levantó las manos.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo controlar a mi padre. Él salvó tu vida. Es tu dueño, Sakura.

—Nadie es mi dueño. —Gaara negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero discutir contigo. No esta noche. Vamos a comer, ¿De acuerdo? —Camino de vuelta y agarró su plato.

Terminé de comer mi comida hasta que mi estómago estuvo definitivamente satisfecho y luego bebí hasta la última gota de mi refresco. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a comer. Porque de ninguna manera quiero volver a ese comedor. Me podría morir de hambre, para lo que me importaba.

—¿Estás llena? —Preguntó Gaara de pie y apilando los platos en la bandeja.

—Sí —Era la única respuesta que iba a obtener de mí. Se volvió para salir y luego se detuvo. Sus hombros cayeron con un profundo suspiro y me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo? Cualquier cosa menos que te permita irte, porque no puedo. Haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Quiero que aceptes esto. A nosotros. Sólo dime. —Le devolví la mirada y sabía lo que podía hacer para que mi eternidad fuera más soportable.

—Libera a Naruto con un transportador. No lo tengas aquí.

—¿Si puedo convencer a mi padre para liberarlo a un transportador, entonces creerás que te amo y dejaras que esto funcione entre nosotros?

Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta ante la promesa que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaría tirando la pequeña esperanza de que Sasuke pudiera salvarme de esto. Pero el alma de Naruto estaba en juego por mi culpa.

—Sí, si llevas de la mano el alma de Naruto a un transportista y me demuestras que así fue. Una vez que sepa que ha sucedido y que su alma está donde le corresponde, entonces me quedare contigo. Haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. Para hacernos... a nosotros... felices. —La cara de Gaara rompió en una sonrisa por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Tienes un trato. Descansa un poco, Sakura. Mañana será un nuevo día y no puedo esperar para comenzar la eternidad contigo.

No pude estar totalmente de acuerdo con él. Acababa de destrozar mi corazón.

* * *

**Sasuke**

De pie en la escuela derrumbada que quedó devastada por el tornado que acababa de levantar todo un pueblo, no podía concentrarme en mi objetivo. Tenía que buscar la entrada de Vilokan. Pero las almas tenían que ser tomadas. Acechaba a través de las grietas del edificio, sacando las almas llenas de dolor de los cuerpos de los niños y maestros.

Varios transportistas me seguían en mi vigilia.

Cada vez que pasaba a un niño cuya alma no tenía que ser tomada, sentía alivio. Una vida más que se salvo de la tragedia.

Seguí rumbo a cada edificio y casa sin contar las almas. Sólo me tomó unos momentos y luego caminé por los caminos fangosos de Nicaragua, donde tenían almas de mujeres enfermas y niños que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Casas de cartón y pisos de lodo llenaban la tierra. No había agua potable en kilómetros. Tanta pobreza aquí, mientras en otros lugares había tanta abundancia.

Los distintos países, continentes, causas, pasaban frente a mí, mientras arrebataba las almas de los cuerpos.

La muerte ocurría a menudo. Era un oscuro vacío que una vez caminé sin alegría. Después, Sakura entró en mi mundo y lo había hecho todo bueno. Había hecho que el vacío se fuera dándome una razón para existir.

Ahora, se había ido. Yo le falle. Me encontraba a punto de asaltar las calles de Nueva Orleans y rasgarlas de principio a fin hasta encontrar el portal que buscaba.

—Sasuke-san —La voz de Ino me llamaba, y apartándome de mi tarea, la miré.

—¿Qué? —Gruñí.

Verla sólo me hacia recordar a Sakura.

Mi Sakura.

—Ghede va a liberar el alma de Naruto a un transportista. El Creador me ha llamado. Dijo que te avisara, y que puedes hacer con esa información lo que te plazca.

—¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? —Le pregunté mientras se disparaba la esperanza a través de mi pecho.

—Esta noche. Él quiere que se haga lo más pronto posible. —

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su juego?

—¿Dónde? —Le exigí.

—En la calle Bourbon. —Así que el portal se encontraba en Bourbon.

—Necesito a los transportistas que irán con nosotros. Dirígelos. Yo me encargo del resto.

Ino corrió para seguirme el ritmo mientras yo acechaba la calle hacia la iglesia católica, donde un sacerdote acababa de terminar con su vida. Tenía que lidiar con el alma, entonces podría llamar las tropas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a hacer explotar el maldito Infierno para entrar. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Quieres decir: Vilokan?

—La misma cosa.

* * *

.

.

.

Y SASUKE VA AL RESCATE DE SU CHICA*-*!, La verdad yo no quisiera que me salvara x3! Gaara es tan jodidamente lindo y tan sexy *-*!, es el paquete completo x3! JHAJHA


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 22

**Sakura**

_Estaba harta de este espacio. Incluso aunque las enfermeras fueran realmente agradables, extrañaba mi dormitorio. Me gustaba mi alfombra rosada mullida y mis muñecas Bratz. Le pregunté a mamá si podíamos ir a recogerlas, pero dijo que estaba muy lejos. _

_No quiso dejarme por mucho tiempo, y yo tampoco quise que ella se fuera por durante un rato. Ahora que la Abuela regreso a casa para ver a su doctor, éramos solamente mamá y yo. Ella fue a conseguir algo de café y algo caliente para comer, me dijo. Sé que no durmió muy bien en la silla al lado de mí, que se convirtió en una cama. Pero me alegré de que se quedara._

_De noche me da miedo. La habitación era muy oscura y a veces mi puerta se abría y nadie estaba allí. Mamá dijo que los fantasmas no eran reales, pero yo no estoy tan segura._

_Ya extrañaba a la Abuela. Ella me lee un cuento cada mañana. Quise preguntarle a mamá si me podía leer una historia, pero sus ojos se veían muy somnolientos. Metí la mano bajo mi almohada y saqué el bonito alfiletero en forma de corazón que la abuela me había dejado. Siempre me gusto cuando lo llevaba puesto sobre sus camisas. Dijo que mi abuelo se lo dio el día de su boda. Él le había dicho que ahora ella tenía su corazón. Eso era una tontería, pero sonaba del tipo de cosas dulces. _

_Yo lo tenía ahora, porque tenía el corazón de la abuela. Siempre podría recordar que ella me amaba._

_La puerta se abrió y entro un chico que yo no conocía. Él no vestía de blanco o azul, así que no era un medico o una enfermera. Su cabello negro era un poco largo al frente. Unos ojos azules oscuro casi negros me estudiaron y lo miré fijamente de vuelta. Tenía las pestañas largas como una niña, pero él llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y vaqueros desaliñados y un par de botas negras pero no eran muy femeninas. ¿Era el hermano mayor de alguien y se había perdido?_

—_Hola, Sakura —dijo con una voz cálida, profunda, que me hizo sentir a gusto._

—_Oye, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_Él se rio un poco. _

—_Porque vine para hablarte de algo._

—_Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños —Contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza y señalando mi dedo hacia la puerta. A mamá le daría un ataque cuando regresara a la habitación. Le daría un ataque cuando regresará y lo encontrara aquí._

—_Eso esta bien, pero yo no soy exactamente un extraño. Tú me verás otra vez pronto. Estoy aquí para explicarle algo y necesito que me escuches, ¿Bien?_

_Asentí._

—_Tu cuerpo está enfermo. Los médicos no van a ser capaces de hacerlo mejor. Pero tu cuerpo es sólo una cáscara. Eres un alma. Cuando éste cuerpo se este demasiado enfermo, el alma tendrá que dejarlo y es aquí donde entraré. Estaré aquí para sacarte de este cuerpo enfermo y luego te presentaré a una joven muchacha hermosa que te recordará a una princesa de hadas. Ella te llevará a un lugar donde te darán un nuevo cuerpo._

—_Pero, ¿Cómo me conocerá mi mami si estoy en un cuerpo diferente? Ella solamente conoce este cuerpo._

—_Eso es verdad. Ves, la vida que tienes ahora morirá. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tu abuelo murió?_

_Asentí._

—_Bueno, su alma dejó ese cuerpo, fue enviado arriba y se le ha dado un nuevo cuerpo. Una nueva vida. Su siguiente vida, su alma estará cerca del alma de su mamá y las almas de todas las personas que amas. Las almas se unen en cada vida. No recordarás esta vida, pero tu alma recordará las almas que ama._

_Entonces, tendría que sentarme y esperar a mami en el Cielo ¿La volvería a ver otra vez?_

—_Bien._

_El chico pareció feliz con mi respuesta. _

—_Buena chica. Ahora, la próxima vez que me veas sabrás que es la hora. Vendrás conmigo. No intentes quedarte con tu cuerpo, porque quieres tener otra vida, ¿bien?_

_No entendí realmente, pero asentí. Entonces recordé el bonito corazón de mi abuela. Lo apreté fuerte y pregunté: _

—_¿Puedes tomar esto y dármelo después de que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo? Quiero tenerlo conmigo._

_El chico frunció el ceño y alcanzó el corazón de color rosa en mi mano extendida._

—_Creo que podría hacer eso —Respondió._

_Vi como lo deslizó en sus pantalones vaqueros._

_La puerta se abrió y entró mi mamá. _

—_Oye, mi amor, te he traído un poco de ese zumo de naranja que tanto te gusta —dijo con voz feliz. Miré al chico y él puso su dedo sobre los labios, negó con la cabeza y luego se fue._

* * *

—¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunté, levantando el vestido de seda extraña que había encontrado en mi cama cuando me desperté.

Gaara dejó una bandeja llena de rosquillas, frutas, crema, pan, queso crema y tocino antes de contestarme.

—Es el vestido ceremonial que usarás esta noche.

—Umm, no, yo quiero mis pantalones vaqueros.

Gaara apretó su mandíbula y se levantó.

—No, Sakura, usarás lo que te diga que uses. Estoy cansado de que seas tan difícil. Acuérdate que, si yo hacía los arreglos para el alma de Naruto fuera entregada a un transportador, tú harías todo lo posible para que esto funcione.

Bien, mierda.

—No sabía que tú tendrías que escoger mi vestuario a partir de ahora, eso es todo —Me quejé y dejé caer el vestido negro de nuevo a la cama y cogí una rosquilla llena de crema.

—Lo sé, y, normalmente, no va a ser así, pero hay ciertos momentos que tienes que usar ciertas cosas. Este es uno de esos momentos. Estarás conmigo en posición de mi princesa estando con Ghede.

—Pero parece que una camisa de dormir —Argumenté.

—Se verá encantador en ti —respondió Gaara.

Volví a mirar a la pieza de seda ofensiva. ¿Ghede hacía todo lo que tenía en su mano para que fuera tan sexual?

—Te cubrirá adecuadamente. Te lo prometo. Sin embargo, deberías sentirte cómoda con tu carne. Aquí se venera y aprecia. Hay pocos que la ocultan. Lo único que cubre la carne, está destinado a aumentar el atractivo, no a ocultarlo.

Quería mis vaqueros. Ahora. Sólo de oírlo hablar de mi carne, puso mi piel de gallina. Si esperaba que le enseñara mi cuerpo a su pervertido padre, estaba loco. Accedí a hacer este trabajo, no en convertirme en una prostituta.

—Sólo hace falta tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—¿Cuándo vamos a darle el alma de Naruto a un transportista? — Realmente quería cambiar de tema.

—Esta noche.

Bueno. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera hoy. Tomando la copa de plata, me detuve y la levanté hacia el Gaara.

—¿Qué hay en esto?

—Zumo de uva. Es fresco y no se parece a nada de lo que hayas probado —dijo Gaara, con una sonrisa divertida.

Dado a que estaría aquí por la eternidad, tenía que empezar a confiar en él. Puse la copa en los labios y tomé un sorbo tentativo. El jugo dulce golpeó mi lengua y rápidamente bebí más. Tenía razón. No se parecía a nada que alguna vez haya probado. El rico sabor despertó mis papilas gustativas y me sentí un poco mareada. Se encendió la alarma en mi cabeza y rápidamente deje la bebida y alcance el tazón de bayas.

—Fue un subidón de azúcar, Sakura. Nada más —dijo Gaara cuando alcanzó su copa.

Yo no estaba tan segura de eso, pero también me encontraba algo paranoica. Con una buena causa.

—¿Te gustaría visitar a Naruto antes de que él se marche?

—Sí, por favor. —Me las arreglé para parecer amable en ese momento.

Evidentemente complacido, Gaara sonrió intensamente.

Terminé con mi desayuno, y esperé que Gaara tomara eso como una indirecta para irse. Él había tocado la puerta y me preguntó si quería el desayuno, y luego me dio tiempo apenas suficiente para deshacerme de la ropa que me había dado ayer por la noche como mis pijamas. Las cuáles eran de franela, gracias a Dios.

Tuve un sueño anoche, de un recuerdo, que absolutamente no tenían que ver con Gaara. Él no entró en mi cabeza. Soñé con el día que Sasuke fue a mi habitación en el hospital, y yo le había dado mi broche. Las lágrimas quemaron mis ojos al recordar el broche que ahora se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Era la única cosa que lamentaba no haber traído conmigo.

—Me llevaré esta bandeja, y volveré pronto. Tal vez finalmente podamos tener ese recorrido —dijo Gaara en tono jovial. Tenía mucho para ser feliz.

Había ganado.

—¿Podrías enviar a Naruto a verme? —Eso fue todo lo que realmente importaba.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me pregunté si esto alguna vez iba a mejorar.

* * *

.

.

.

Cortito , Subiré el que sigue para compensar este capítulo xD!


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 23

Los convenciste de que me dejen ir —La voz de Naruto entró en mi cabeza y me di la vuelta para verlo de pie en mi puerta.

—Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué les prometiste para que estuvieran de acuerdo con esto?

—Nada que no tendría que hacer de todos modos. Estoy atrapada aquí con Gaara. Sólo le prometí que no sería una malcriada eterna, si me concedían este deseo.

Naruto sonrió.

—Tú si sabes cómo ser una malcriada.

—Mira quién habla "El Sr. Las niñas no están permitidas."

La sonrisa de Naruto creció.

—No te vas a olvidar de eso nunca, ¿verdad?

—Nop y tengo una eternidad para pensar en ello.

Su sonrisa divertida se desvaneció. No tenía la intención de recordarnos a ambos lo que me esperaba.

—Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo —Su voz se redujo a un susurro.

—Yo también. Pero esto es… Es mi destino. No es el tuyo y estoy muy agradecida que vayas a ser puesto en libertad.

—¿Tú crees que Muer...te, Sasuke va a venir?

Dudaba que Ghede le permitiera acercarse a mí si lo hiciera. Además, ¿Qué bien le haría? No podía permitirle a La Muerte que me llevara. Ghede tomaría la vida de otra persona que amaba y estaría de vuelta en esta misma situación.

—No importa si lo hace. Tengo que pagar esta indemnización.

Naruto negó con frustración la cabeza.

—Esto es tan malo.

No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero llegué a un acuerdo con esto. Forcé una sonrisa.

—¿Harías algo por mí?

—Por supuesto —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Le dirías a Sasuke que siempre lo amare? Que siento no poder salir de aquí. Estoy protegiendo a los que amo. Pero pensaré en él todos los días y voy a tararear su canción para mi misma todas las noches, cuando me vaya a dormir.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo una mueca.

—Eso es un poco demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero sí, creo que puedo transmitirle eso.

Rodé los ojos y él se rió entre dientes. Era casi como si estuviéramos sentados uno frente al otro en la cafetería de nuevo.

—Él va regresar y ya sabes lo que siento por él.

—Te amo, Naruto . Voy a echarte de menos —grité cuando él abrió la puerta.

Se detuvo y me miró.

—Yo también te amo, Sakura. Te echaré de menos también. En cada vida.

Sollozando, me las arreglé para asentir con la cabeza antes de que desapareciera a través de la puerta.

* * *

**Sasuke **

—Sabes Sasuke-san, cuando me dijiste que haríamos explotar el infierno, pensé que hablabas en serio. Sin embargo, un grupo de transportadores y tú no son suficientes para acabar con una pandilla de espíritus vudú.

Yo tenía un plan, pero por una vez, Ino no necesita saberlo todo. Ella hizo lo que le pedí y eso era suficiente.

—Tengo lo que necesito —Le respondí simplemente.

—Espero que tú sepas algo que yo no sé, porque no sólo estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un montón de espíritus del vudú, sino que también vamos a hacerlo en su propio terreno. Aquí mismo, en su Meca. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho, "la ventaja de jugar en casa"? Bueno, esta es la descripción.

—Lo capto, Ino.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, caminó a mi lado con los cientos de transportadores en nuestra estela. Parecíamos como el diablo con groupies de las huestes celestiales, pero no me importaba.

Mi plan era fuerte. Esto funcionaría o iría contra Vilokan y destruiría a todo espíritu que se cruzara en mi camino. Pidieron mi ira, pues bien, ahora la tenían.

* * *

**Sakura**

La puerta se abrió después de un golpe rápido.

—Es hora —Anunció Gaara sonriendo brillantemente.

Tenía muchas ganas de abofetear la sonrisa de su cara, pero el lugar de eso me ajusté el camisón negro que era obligada a usar y di las gracias a mi buena estrella que fuera largo.

—Vamos a hacer esto —Le conteste y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Ofreció su brazo y me negué con la cabeza—. No, esto no ha terminado todavía. Dejas a Naruto seguro en manos de un transportador y fuera de este lugar, entonces cumpliré con mi parte del trato.

Gaara pareció pensar en eso un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. Por lo menos, era razonable.

—Tú marca el camino —Le dije en el pasillo. No tenía idea de a dónde íbamos.

—Sabes que Sasuke-san probablemente estará aquí, Sakura.

Sí, ya me había preparado para eso. El impulso de correr a sus brazos protectores iba a ser fuerte, pero tenía que mantener mi cabeza clara. Vidas, dependían de mí. Las vidas de las personas que amo.

—Me imagino que estará —Le contesté con frialdad.

—Entiendes las consecuencias si te vas con él.

—Sí, Gaara, sé que vas a matar a todos los que amo y tomar sus almas para que vivan aquí, en la fornicación, por toda la eternidad. Entendido.

Gaara se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme. —Sakura, esto no es sobre mí. Ya te he dicho esto, es mi padre. Es la forma en que opera. No lo puedo controlar. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo tuve que engatusar para que devolviera el alma de Naruto. Y para ser honesto, la única razón por la que yo creo que accedió es porque cree que así te negaras a irte con Sasuke-san y que él va a ser quien te controle.

Sentí un malestar en el estómago. Realmente odiaba a su padre.

—Ahora, por favor, entiende, ningún dolor que hayas sufrido es porque yo lo quisiera. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo siempre pensé que me querías. Que tu alma me quería. Diablos, cuando llego a cualquier lugar cerca de ti, tus ojos se ven como si hubieran sido atrapados en el fuego. Se suponía que me quisieras. Pero no lo haces. En lugar de eso lo quieres a él. Y no puedes tenerlo, Sakura. Nunca estuvo destinado a suceder.

Abrí la boca para gritarle lo injusto que era todo esto, pero rápidamente la cerré de nuevo. Tenía que dejar de estar enojada con él. Esta era mi vida ahora. En algún punto tenía que aceptarlo. Hoy sería un buen día.

—Está bien.

Gaara arqueó una ceja.

—¿Esta bien?

—Ya me has oído, Gaara. Ya dije que sí. Ahora vamos.

Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y continuó liderando el camino. Pasamos de un salón de máscaras a otro, hasta que dos grandes puertas se abrieron más adelante y pude ver la familiar imagen de la calle Bourbon.

Caminamos a través de habitantes que conocía por la cena de anoche, y me estremecí mientras sonreían sádicamente hacía mí. Estoy atrapada con estos psicópatas.

—Ya basta —Siseó Gaara cuando uno de los hombres lanzaba miradas lascivas a mi pecho.

Él me acerco contra él y fui con mucho gusto.

—Entonces, esto es algo para ver, ¿no es así? —dijo Ghede mientras caminaba en el gran vestíbulo.

Vestía una vez más un sombrero de copa, gafas de sol negras, y un esmoquin con cola.

—No la pongas incómoda, Padre —Declaró Gaara.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó en un tono divertido.

Lo observe mientras levantaba la mano y se colocaba dos cigarrillos en la boca y luego dirigió su atención a las actividades realizadas afuera. Ya lo había visto una vez y no quería volver a verlo.

Naruto entró en la sala flanqueado a ambos lados por mujeres prácticamente desnudas. Lo que no fue una sorpresa, comenzaba a pensar que todas las mujeres aquí, menos yo, les gustaba usar tan poco como fuera posible.

Una de las mujeres pasaba una larga uña roja por la mitad de la camisa de Naruto y luego continuó hacia abajo, por encima de su cremallera. Él no se inmutó, pero pude ver la tensión en su cara.

—Por favor, has que se detengan —Le susurré a Gaara, quien siguió mi mirada.

Él negó con la cabeza y se inclinó a mí.

—Si hago una escena, luego Padre hará que esto sea mucho peor. Si no quieres ver a una de esas dos montarse a Naruto aquí, no digas ni una palabra. Naruto lo sabe.

Es por eso que esta tan tranquilo.

La ingestión de la bilis ardió en mi garganta y tuve que apartar mis ojos de ellos y rezar para que el transportador no llegara tarde. Las calles afuera de repente quedaron vacías y tranquilas.

—¡Ah, La Muerte se acerca! Los caídos han corrido a ocultarse — Ghede arrastró las palabras y sacó los dos cigarrillos de su boca para exhalar pequeños anillos de humo antes de llevárselos a la boca de nuevo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Le dije Gaara

—Sasuke está cerca. Las almas de las personas en las calles lo sienten y salieron corriendo. A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de los seres humanos no se aferran a La Muerte cuando está en su forma verdadera. Claro, les gusta el cantante Sasuke Uchiha, pero cuando está realmente en la forma de La Muerte, ellos se ocultan.

Vi como las oscuras calles se hicieron más brillantes. Susurros y risas a mis espaldas me hacían querer correr fuera para evitar todo esto, pero Naruto se agitó a mi izquierda y recordé por qué hacía esto. Él me dio una sonrisa triste y luego Ghede le hizo señas de adelantarse.

Sasuke, junto con más transportadores de los que jamás había visto, llenó la calle frente a las puertas. Ino se encontraba directamente junto a él. Su expresión feroz escrutó la multitud en el interior y de inmediato me encontró. Negué con la cabeza en su dirección, haciéndole saber que no podía ir hacía a ellos. Si trajeron a todos estos transportadores para llevarme, estaban sin suerte, porque yo no me iría. No podía.

—Bien, bien, bien, Sasuke-san y sus amigos. ¿A qué le debemos este honor? —preguntó Ghede en voz alta, divertida.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Ghede —respondió Sasuke, trabando su expresión en mí.

La fría determinación en sus ojos se transformó en furia cuando su mirada se poso en mi vestido.

—Tsk tsk tsk, no sé que quieres decir. Tú dijiste que la dejara elegir —anunció Ghede brillantemente, agitando la mano en mi dirección—. Ella lo hizo.

Ino dio un paso hacia mí y el brazo de Sasuke salió disparado y lo retuvo. Él entendió.

—No. Tú la obligaste a elegir. Eso no era parte del acuerdo — respondió Sasuke.

El veneno en su voz me hizo temblar. Nunca lo escuché sonar tan siniestro.

—Aquí está el alma que viniste a buscar —Ghede empujó a Naruto hacia Sasuke y con mucho gusto Naruto fue. Un transportador dio un paso hacia adelante, y al instante ella y el alma de Naruto se marcharon.

—Ahora, ¿Es todo lo que querías? ¿O le quieres preguntar a ella tú mismo? —Ghede se dio la vuelta y me hizo señas hacia adelante—. Ven aquí, Sakura —Me convenció.

Gaara me apretó el brazo y me empujó suavemente hacia su padre. Traté de recordarme a mí misma que si actuaba de manera asustada, Sasuke me llevaría, y terminaría con esto.

Después, perdería a alguien más. Tenía que mantener la calma.

—Pregúntale, Sasuke-san —Incitó Ghede, quién me empujo delante de él.

Los ojos de Sasuke perforaron los míos. Trataba de decirme algo, pero no estoy segura de qué. En su lugar, cerré los ojos con fuerza y luche por fuerza y luego los abrí y miré directamente hacia él.

—Quiero que...

—No te pregunté nada de eso todavía, Sakura. Guarda ese pensamiento un momento más —Me interrumpió.

Su mirada dura a travesaba a Ghede que estaba detrás de mí.

—Te has metido con la persona equivocada esta vez, Ghede. A ti te gusta el entretenimiento, pero nunca que sido un actor de nadie.

Los transportadores comenzaron a cambiar hacia los laterales, cubriendo las calles mientras hombres grandes con espadas reales colgando de la cintura llenaban la calle de atrás y al lado de Sasuke.

Jadeos y chillidos y otros sonidos horrorizados vinieron detrás de mí, pero yo me quedé asombrada cuando el ejército alrededor de Sasuke creció.

—¿Trajiste a los guerreros por una chica? —La voz de Ghede sonaba incrédula.

—Sí —Fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y tendió la mano hacia mí. Yo quería agarrarla y correr hacia él, pero negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos.

—No puedo —Me atragante.

—Confía en mí —respondió.

He escuchado tantas veces las mismas palabras de Gaara en las últimas semanas, pero nada de lo que él hizo ha sido digno de confianza. Sasuke era diferente. Él era La Muerte. Conocía las razones por las que tenía miedo de ir. Pero su "confía en mí" era suficiente. Di un paso hacia adelante y puse mi mano en la suya. Él me acerco contra su lado.

—Mala elección, pequeña —Siseó Ghede desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No, Ghede. Tú eres el único que hizo una mala elección. No tomes lo que es mío.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y me besó en la sien.

—Te amo y yo me encargaré. Nadie más va a morir. Confía en mí. Ahora, quiero que vayas con Ino y salgas del camino —Me susurró al oído.

Asentí, pero rápidamente eche los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo apreté con fuerza antes de que la mano de Ino se envolviera alrededor de mi brazo.

—Vámonos. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después —dijo Ino, tirando de mi para que fuera con ella. Solté a Sasuke y me apresuré a continuar con ella antes de que me arrancara el brazo.

—Tomaste un alma que era demasiado joven para defenderse. Un alma que pertenecía al Creador. Has cambiado el destino y luego decidiste jugar con un mundo que no es tuyo. Saliste de tu reino y te llevaste otra alma que no estaba bajo tu gobierno. Ahora te doy una alternativa, Ghede. Cerramos este portal, así como los que se encuentran en África y Haití, donde los guerreros están de guardia y los sellamos por toda la eternidad. El poder del vudú va a terminar aquí. Justo ahora. Te pasaste de la raya —La fuerte voz de mando de Sasuke tenía un auge en las calles.

La sonrisa de burla de Ghede había desaparecido.

—O dejas ir el alma de Sakura. Libre de cualquier restitución. Te mantendrás alejado de ella y su familia por toda la eternidad y seguirás siendo como eres. Pero te advierto que si veo a tu hijo, a ti o cualquiera de sus espíritus que se acerque una vez más a Sakura voy a terminar esta religión. No habrá segundas oportunidades. Es tu elección.

Ghede se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada con Gaara, la cual estaba fija en la mía. Su padre lo dejaba elegir. Sentí un pequeño toque de simpatía por el chico que había estado en mi vida por muchos años. Yo sabía que había recuerdos que nunca recordaría, donde Gaara entró en mi vida cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Estaría agradecida por aquellos momentos. Si sólo hubiera sido el hombre honesto, puro, dulce, que parecía. Pero era un producto del mal. Nada cambiaría eso. Era egoísta y débil. Nunca sería suficiente para mí. Mi corazón nunca podría amarlo.

Mi alma nunca podría quererlo.

Entonces él respondió—: Deja que se vaya.

* * *

.

.

.

LLORO POR GAARA! , tan lindo que es él, pero bueno :/

Yo te consolare Gaara-kun, estoy saliendo en este mismo momento por una peluca rosa y lentes de contacto verdes x3! JHAHAJHA


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 24

**Sasuke**

La tenue tela de color rosa se balanceaba suavemente en sus piernas mientras ella venía hacia mí. Preferí observar su entrada en vez de acercarme a ella. Tacones plateados cubrían sus pequeños y delicados pies. El ruedo de su vestido rozaba la piel justo por encima de sus rodillas. La línea de su cintura estaba cubierta por un cinturón de gasa con una amplia faja de raso.

Directamente encima de su corazón, el familiar corazón de filigrana brillaba mientras que la luz golpeaba sus pequeñas piedras rosas. El vestido no tenía tirantes por lo que la sueva piel de sus hombros era visible, así como también la elegante curva de su cuello.

Normalmente, disfrutaba ver su cabello suelto, pero tenía la masa sedosa de su cabello rosa recogido en un elegante moño, dejando su cuello y hombros desnudos.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, me moví hacia ella y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella deslizó su mano en la mía y la conexión de nuestras palmas envió olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. La luz que iluminaban sus ojos hacía que el verde de ellos brillara. Estaba sumergido en la profundidad de su belleza mientras ella me miraba. Después de tomar detalle de cada perfecta parte de ella mientras entraba, pareció casi imposible que su alma excediera se belleza exterior.

Pero como yo me había empapado de la hermosa alma que veía tan claramente a través de sus ojos, sabía que sí era posible.

—Sasuke, tenemos que estar en el escenario, hombre. Si ella ya está aquí, entonces vámonos.

Itachi, mi baterista, me interrumpió. Con el ceño fruncido, rodé mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada. Las largas rastas negras que volvía locas a las chicas, estaban peinadas en una coleta. Estaba tentado a acercarme y arrancarlas de su cabeza.

Sakura acababa de llegar. Su madre le había dado un aventón por mí. Ha estado pasando tiempo extra con Hinata y su madre desde su regreso. Ambas parecían necesitar tranquilidad ya que ella se encontraba de hecho viva. Cuando el auto cayó al océano, perdió la memoria.

Bueno, esa fue nuestra historia. Se cree que Gaara se había ahogado. Además, los recuerdos sobre él se desvanecerían lo suficientemente pronto. Muchas personas ya lo estaban olvidando.

—Solo estoy diciendo que ya es hora. —Se quejó Itachi.

Sakura rió detrás de mí.

—Está bien. Ve y rockea.

Deslicé mis manos entre las suyas y la empujé conmigo.

—No sin ti allá arriba, para que te pueda ver.

Este también era su baile de graduación, pero no me gustaba la idea de otros chicos bailando con mi chica. Ella se veía demasiado hermosa esta noche.

—Sin quejas de mi parte— dijo mientras me seguía.

Nos detuvimos a la izquierda del escenario y la besé suavemente en los labios. Solo quería darle un beso rápido, pero sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello y mordió mi labio inferior por lo que decidí que la multitud podía esperar.

Tirando de ella contra mí, disfruté el dulce sabor que solo tenía Sakura. Sus labios suaves se amoldaron debajo de los míos y luché por permanecer concentrado, esperando el momento en que su alma se liberara. Un suave gemido se escapó de su garganta y mi sangre empezó a hervir debajo de cada pequeña caricia de sus brazos y su lengua.

La concentración se volvía cada vez más difícil. La presión de su suave pecho contra el mío me provocó un estremecimiento que corría a través de mí. ¿Por qué su alma no se había liberado aún?

No podía seguir con esto o todo pensamiento coherente me abandonaría. Calientes dedos rozaban mi abdomen mientras ella deslizaba una mano debajo de mi camisa.

Jadeando, me separé de ella y observé sus labios hinchados y rojos y sus pesados párpados.

—Tu alma. Ella no se está liberando —Me las arreglé para decir.

Corriendo su mano por mi pecho, me sonrió débilmente.

—También noté eso. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

¿Acaso la petición de Gaara sobre su alma la había afectado?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, decidí que por el momento no me importaba. No iba a desperdiciar este inesperado regalo. Me agaché y la tomé en mis brazos, y empecé a dar largas zancadas hacia el cuarto en donde estaban guardados nuestros equipos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a disfrutar una larga sesión de besuqueo con mi chica. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo —Expliqué, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con mi pie.

—Oh—Jadeó antes de que la empujara contra la pared, levantándola mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Saboreé su boca como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin pensamientos de autocontrol rondando por mi cabeza. En lo único en que pensaba era en lo suertudo que era.

* * *

**Sakura**

La banda de Sasuke cantó cuatro de sus canciones más populares y la clase del 2012 de la preparatoria Breeze disfrutó cada minuto de ello. Solo tendríamos dos meses más hasta que camináramos a través del escenario y recibiéramos nuestros diplomas.

—Oye, hermosa. Eres la peor distracción que pueda imaginar —Me dijo Sasuke en esa oscura y suave voz que tanto amaba.

Itachi les decía a la multitud que regresarían después de un receso de quince minutos. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Chicos, tocaron asombrosos allá arriba —Les dije.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para estudiar su ridículamente perfecto rostro.

—Están un poco fuera de sí esta noche, pero creo que es por todas las chicas que gritan nuestros nombres y el hecho de que están tan cerca. Normalmente hay más distancia entre nosotros y ellos, y notar a quien pertenecen los gritos es difícil, por no decir imposible.

—Dm, ¿Así que me estás diciendo que les interesan estás chicas?

Se encogió de hombros

—En cierto modo.

—Podría presentarles a las chicas, si en verdad está interesado.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza.

—No, por favor, no lo hagas. Quiero mantener a estos chicos en una sección aparte de mi vida. No alrededor mío todo el tiempo. La última cosa que necesito es que uno de ellos empiece a salir con una chica de Breeze.

Me gustaba que esta parte de su vida estuviera a un lado, y aislada del resto. Ya compartía a Sasuke con… la muerte. No quería compartirlo con nadie más.

—¿Quieres bailar… o quizás… regresar a ese cuarto de almacenamiento? —preguntó abrazándome por la cintura.

—Sí al baile y sí a al cuarto de almacenamiento. En ese orden por favor. —Le respondí, sintiendo de nuevo mi piel calentarse ante el recuerdo de las manos de Sasuke sobre mí.

No nos dirigimos a la concurrida pista de baile. Sasuke me empujó contra él y empezó a cantar en mi oído mientras dábamos vueltas alrededor en nuestro pequeño mundo privado, lejos del escenario y la multitud. Este era, por mucho, la mejor graduación al que cualquier chica hubiera ido.

* * *

—¿No hemos estado ya en cada tienda de este centro comercial? —

Me quejé mientras mis pies empezaban a protestar. Hinata me fulminó con la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Necesitamos el vestido perfecto y los zapatos perfectos para usar debajo de nuestras togas de graduación. Tenemos que quitárnoslas y dirigirnos directamente hacia la fiesta que mi padre está después de la ceremonia. Pensaría que con tu caliente novio rockero cantando en un escenario y un montón de chicas rodeándolo, tal vez tú querrías verte sexy.

Sasuke no solo había conseguido que Cold Soul cantara en nuestra graduación, sino que también había accedido a traerlos a la fiesta. Por supuesto, yo estaba más que segura que el padre de Hinata les pagaría bien. Sasuke tenía que pagarles algo a los chicos. Así era como se mantenían.

Me hundí en el banco más cercano y capté el aroma del queso fundido de los pretzels de la panadería en frente de mí. Era el olor más angelical que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

—De acuerdo, si tú me compras uno de esos deliciosos pretzels rellenos de queso fundido, continuaré torturando mis pies en búsqueda de la perfección.

Hinata rodó sus ojos.

—Está bien. Pero tienes que compartirlo. Huelen increíble y no necesito comerme uno entero yo sola. Lo último que necesito es engordar mientras buscamos vestidos.

Hinata jamás había estado cerca a engordarse. Fue mi turno para rodar los ojos. La chica era una cabeza dura.

La pasé un billete de diez dólares y me recosté de nuevo en el asiento.

—Por favor, solo ve y compra uno grande. Demonios, compra dos. Me comeré uno y medio.

—No, no lo harás. Recuerda que tienes que verte increíble para tu caliente y sexy novio. Uno y medio de esos pretzels son miles de calorías, y no es un movimiento en la dirección correcta…

—Sólo son pretzels, Hinata. Y esos son bajos en grasa —Le recordé.

Abrió su boca para replicar, pero luego la volvió a cerrar y se encaminó hacia la panadería. Había vuelto a ser ella misma. Le tomó un tiempo regresar definitivamente. Algunos días, ella quería hablar sobre de Naruto. Otros días, no podía soportar escuchar su nombre. A veces sus cambios de humor me desconcertaban. Verla con su cadera inclinada hacia la derecha con su mano apoyada en ella mientras esperaba impacientemente en la fila me hizo sonreír.

Su chispa volvió.

Un atractivo chico se dio la vuelta y la notó. Él le habló y parecía estarle ofreciendo que fuera primero. Pero ella no cedió y su postura permaneció firme. El chico se veía un poco decepcionado porque Hinata rechazara su ofrecimiento.

No volvió a la normalidad por completo y probablemente nunca lo haría.

La vieja Hinata habría flirteado para conseguir estar de primera en la fila. Esta difícilmente puede estar junto a alguien del sexo opuesto.

—¿Está este asiento ocupado? —preguntó una caliente y sexy voz.

Aparté mi mirada y le sonreí a Sasuke.

—Sí. La estoy guardando para mi sexy novio—Le respondí a modo de broma.

Sasuke se sentó junto a mí y puso su brazo encima de mis hombros.

—Mmm, bueno, él debió haber llegado más temprano. Si te duermes, pierdes.

Riéndome, me acurruqué contra él.

—Sálvame de Hinata. Trata de matarme a punta de compras.

—Imposible. Me he enterado que La Muerte siente algo para ti, por lo cual no puedes ser asesinada fácilmente.

Pellizqué sus abdominales a través de su camiseta. Se sintió tan bien estar cerca de él y no tenerme que preocupar por nada más que cosas normales de adolescentes, como una mejor amiga que pronto me estaría mirando impacientemente con cara de reproche.

—¿Ha averiguado algo acerca de Naruto? —pregunté bajando la voz.

Él asintió.

—Sí. Umm, solo digamos que su muerte fue anormal… un evento único. Así que su retorno también es único.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, levantándome del asiento para poder leer su expresión.

Sasuke se estiró y metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Sólo espera. Lo entenderás pronto.

—Ejem, discúlpenme mis tortolitos, pero este es un día de compras de emergencia y ya tengo nuestro combustible. Ahora, Sasuke, necesitas irte y estar todo deslumbrante y sexy en otro sitio. Necesito toda la atención de Sakura hoy —Hinata había adquirido un tono mandón.

Sasuke besó mi boca suavemente, luego acunó mi cara en sus manos y susurró:

—Te amo —En mí oído antes de levantarse e irse, dejándome hecha un charco de pudín.

—Te veo luego, Hinata. No la desgastes por completo —Bromeó Sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Miré más allá de Hinata, quien observaba su trasero asombrada. Levanté una de mis bolsas de compras y la golpeé suavemente en un costado.

—¡OYE! —Chilló mientras se alejaba.

—Deja de mirar el trasero de mi novio —Le repliqué.

Me di cuenta que quizás Hinata solo rechazaba a los chicos que mostraban interés en ella. Aquellos como Sasuke, los que no veía como una traición hacia Naruto,

Mordiendo su labio, ella trató de contener una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, es muy difícil no hacerlo.

—Bueno, inténtalo.

—Aguafiestas —Murmuró mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

—Caminemos y comamos. Quiero ir a ver si tienen un sostén strapless en Victoria's Secret.

Protestando, dejé que tirara de mí y arranqué mi mitad de pretzel de su mano. Al menos tenía algo delicioso para soportar esta tortura.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Fui a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sakura cuando alguien aclaró su garganta detrás de mí. No había sido cuidadoso y me había vuelto un poco… confiado, con lo de escabullirme en la habitación de Sakura en las mañanas. Tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias por ese error.

Dándome la vuelta, frente a la madre de Sakura, de pie al final del pasillo con sus manos en sus labios y las cejas enarcadas. Su oscuro cabello castaño-rojizo un poco revuelto debido al sueño, pero ella ya vestía sus ropas de trabajo: pantalones de gimnasia y una camiseta. Con una mancha de café en ella.

—Buenos días —Traté de sonar lo más educado posible.

No era que ella pudiera evitar que viniese a la habitación de Sakura cuando quisiera, pero yo seguía sin querer que ella fuera mi enemigo.

—Bueno días, Sasuke. ¿A qué debemos esta temprana visita?

Esta vez yo aclaré mi garganta.

—Pensé en levantar a Sakura. No quiero que ella se pierda se desayuno. —Bien, eso sonó lamentable.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, solo para que aclaremos las cosas, me di cuenta que el novio de mi hija es… bueno… algo que no es exactamente humano. Pero todavía espero que sigas mis reglas.

—Por supuesto —Le respondí.

Me observó por un largo momento, luego, empezó a bajar las escaleras. Permanecí congelado sin estar seguro si ella quería que me fuera o no.

Deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, me sonrió.

—Vamos. Te alimentaré mientras esperas —Luego continuo su descenso por las escaleras.

Sonreí a mí mismo mientras la seguía, ¿Quién era yo para desobedecer a su madre?

Una vez llegamos a la cocina, su madre abrió un gabinete y sacó la mezcla para panqueques, un gran recipiente y una cuchara.

—Aquí. Lee las instrucciones y empieza a mezclar los ingredientes mientras caliento la parrilla —Me ordenó mientras empujaba los ingredientes en mis brazos.

No planeé preparar el desayuno junto con la madre de Sakura, pero había pasado tiempo desde que ella y yo hablamos. Nuestra última conversación privada fue la noche en que la hablamos del alma de Sakura.

—La clave para hacer panqueques como le gustan a Sakura es mucha mantequilla. Mantequilla real, hace que los bordes se doren.

Archivé esa pieza de información para usarla en futuras citas.

—Cuando ella era pequeña, yo hacía sus panqueques en forma de Mickey Mouse. Bueno, su cabeza al menos. Ella los amaba. Les hacía ojos, nariz y boca con frutas y luego lo cubría todo con jarabe.

Recordé aquellos ojos verdes, demasiados grandes para su rostro, estudiándome desde la cama del hospital el día en que había ido a hablar con ella. Ella había perdido todo su cabello y su cara era frágil y delgada, pero su mente era afilada como una tachuela.

Después de ese día, siempre la recordé cuando caminé en las habitaciones de niños terminales para explicarles lo que estaba por venir. Su cara siempre vino a mi mente, y ahora me preguntaba qué había pasado con esa alma.

Su madre tomó el recipiente de mis manos. Afortunadamente, me las había arreglado para mezclar la leche, los huevos y la harina apropiadamente. Su asentimiento aprobatorio era una señal de ello.

—Entonces, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme qué eres exactamente?

Me había preguntado si ahora que Sakura estaba en casa, sana y salva, libre de espíritus vudú que querían su alma, su madre alguna vez me cuestionaría lo que yo soy.

Aclarando mi garganta, apoyé mi cadera en contra del mostrador y crucé mis brazos encima de mi pecho. No estaba seguro de si ella en verdad quería la respuesta a esta pregunta.

—Bueno, eso depende si realmente quiere que se lo diga. Tal vez es mejor que sólo sepa que voy a proteger a Sakura por toda la eternidad. Ella nunca tendrá que temer a la muerte. —Me detuve en esas últimas palabras y esperé.

Su madre acababa de verter un poco de mantequilla en la parrilla caliente, se congeló y lentamente bajó la cuchara y el recipiente al mostrador. Su cabeza giró en cámara lenta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron incrédulamente los míos.

—Estás diciendo… quiero decir… tú no puedes ser… estás diciendo… no, eso no puede ser posible —Negó con su cabeza y me dio una última fruncida de ceño antes de volver su atención de vuelta al panqueque en frente de ella. Ella lo deslizó en un plato y me lo pasó.

—El primero siempre es el mejor. ¿Por qué no lo tomas si… tú comes?

No oculté mi diversión mientras alcanzaba el plato.

—Sí, yo como. La eternidad sería terriblemente aburrida sin comida.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno al parecer lo "Lenta" de Sakura lo saco de su padre, porque su Madre a la primera indirecta entendio quien es Sasuke ¬¬! JAJHAJHAHA!.

Suerto Sasuke? NOOOOO, Suertuda Sakura ._.!

YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO IR AL CUARTO DE ALMACENAMIENTO CONTIGO SASUKE ,! IREMOS, AUNQUE SEA EN CONTRA DE TU VOLUNTAD "MUAJAJAJAJA".

...

Solo queda un capítulo de Predestined y Luego seguimos con "Ceaseless"


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 25

**Sakura**

La risa de mi madre subió por las escaleras mientras pesadamente abría mis párpados y observaba la alarma, la cual no había sonado esta mañana. Probablemente porque no la había programado, pero esos eran solo detalles. Una voz baja serpenteó por las escaleras y el tono alto de la voz de mi madre se le unió. Ella no se encontraba en el teléfono.

Alguien se encontraba aquí.

Sentándome derecha en la cama, cubrí mi boca. ¿Mi madre dejo que Asuma pasara la noche aquí? En toda mi vida, ella nunca dejo que un novio durmiera en la casa. Desenredando mis piernas de las sábanas y deslizándolas por un lado de la cama agarré mi corto albornoz amarillo y me precipité por la puerta para atraparla con las manos en la masa. No era que en verdad me importara.

Tan solo sería divertido ver su cara ruborizada tratando de explicarme la situación. Corriendo por las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos, golpeé el último escalón y giré por la esquina y patiné hasta la cocina.

Sentado en la mesa de mi cocina con un plato lleno de panqueques y tocino en frente de él, estaba Sasuke. Sus cabellos negros se encontraban perfectamente desordenados y la pálida camisa azul que le convencí de comprar hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y abrazaba su tonificado pecho. Un toque de humor iluminaba sus ojos y sus labios estaban contraídos en una pequeña sexy sonrisa que era increíblemente besable.

Y esos labios eran exactamente lo que debería estar disfrutando esta mañana. La última vez que hablé con Sasuke, me dijo que me levantaría con besos.

Deslicé mi mirada hasta mi madre, quien estaba sentada, sonriendo como si conociera un secreto mientras sostenía con sus manos lo que probablemente era su cuarta taza de café de hoy. Había peinado su cabello sin estilo detrás de sus orejas y sus gafas se encontraban en el puente de su nariz, como una profesora de escuela.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunté incrédula.

—Desayunando y hablando. Lo que podrías estar haciendo si te hubieras levantado a tiempo —replicó mi madre con un poco de acidez en su tono.

La sacaba de sus casillas que durmiera hasta tarde.

—Los panqueques están deliciosos, Sakura. No puedo creer que no te levantes temprano para disfrutar esto cada mañana. —dijo Sasuke.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Estás de su parte, entonces?

Él asintió mientras llevaba otro pedazo a su boca.

Traidor.

Él no pasó a mi habitación para levantarme porque prefirió comer los panqueques de mi madre.

—Espero que disfrutes tus panqueques. Iré a prepararme, ya que mi despertador no sonó. Deberías preocuparte por algo más —dije y luego me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

La risa ahogada de mi madre me dijo que quizás mi alarma se había descarrilado gracias a ella.

—Apestosos panqueques —Murmuré y me dirigí a la ducha.

* * *

Parecía como si sólo hubiese sido ayer cuando caminaba por este gimnasio por primera vez. La clase de Orientación de primer año había sido tan emocionante como aterradora. Hinata y yo nos habíamos sentado en la cuarta fila de las gradas del lado izquierdo, tomándonos las manos fuertemente mientras el director Sarutobi nos daba la bienvenida y leía las reglas.

Naruto había ingresado tarde y se había sentado junto a mí. Todos éramos tan jóvenes. Conocí a Neji ese día. Él era un estudiante de Segundo año y se sentaba con el equipo de baloncesto. Vino hacia nosotros y se presentó con Naruto. Le preguntó si planeaba unirse al equipo. Él lo había visto jugar en la escuela intermedia. Ganamos el campeonato estatal el año anterior.

Naruto era así de bueno.

Luego, Neji le preguntó si yo era novia de Naruto y todos nos reímos como si esa fuera la cosa más divertida que habíamos escuchado. Dos semanas después, Neji me pidió salir en nuestra primera cita.

Los recuerdos volaban por mi mente mientras veía a todos mis compañeros de clase. Todos usábamos la misma toga azul rey y todos teníamos la misma expresión. Alivio, emoción y un toque de incertidumbre. Entramos en este edificio sin saber en qué grupos encajaríamos, cuáles eran los mejores profesores y que almuerzos comeríamos en la cafetería. Ahora sabíamos todas esas cosas y más.

En mi último día en este gimnasio, estaba sentada en medio de dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Hinata sostenía mi mano derecha y Sasuke mi mano izquierda. Hinata apretaba mi mano tan fuertemente que temía de sufrir pérdidas de sangre y Sasuke acariciaba mi otra mano con su pulgar. Incluso sentada en medio de ellos, no podía evitar sentirme un poco sola.

No teníamos una de las importantes piezas del rompecabezas. Naruto también debía de estar aquí. Sabía que Hinata pensaba lo mismo. Esa era la razón por la que no me quejé del hecho de que ella prácticamente trituraba los huesos de mi mano. Razoné que si mi mano derecha la ayudaba a pasar a través de todo esto, entonces, felizmente haría el sacrificio.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró Sasuke en mi oído.

Asentí y descansé mi cabeza encima de su hombro.

El orador invitado terminó su discurso seguido por Aihara Meco. Una vez que ella terminó, pasamos al escenario uno a la vez mientras éramos llamados por nuestros nombres para recibir nuestros diplomas. Silbidos retumbaban por el lugar cuando los estudiantes pasaban al escenario.

—Sakura Haruno.

Recibí un apretón tanto de la mano de Sasuke como de la mano de Hinata mientras me dirigía al escenario. Aplausos seguidos por un silbido de Sasuke y un sonoro "Bravo" de Hinata trajeron una sonrisa a mi cara. Mientras tomaba mi diploma, crucé el escenario y otro grito que venía de la parte de atrás de escenario captó mi atención.

Observándome, vi a Neji recostado contra la puerta, aplaudiendo y sonriendo abiertamente. Me pregunté si regreso porque sabía que me sería difícil ausencia de Naruto. Sonriendo en su dirección, hice mi camino fuera del escenario y me dirigí hacia mi asiento.

—Tienes un fan en la parte trasera —dijo Sasuke en un frío y serio tono cuando me senté.

—Oh, no. Es sólo Neji. No sabía que estaría aquí hoy.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó y se dio la vuelta para mirar en la dirección de Neji. Oh, Dios, esto no era bueno. Un frío y celoso Sasuke podría ser peligroso. Tiré del brazo de Sasuke.

—Está bien, de verdad. Pienso que probablemente vino porque Naruto no está aquí. Para, tú sabes, mostrar condolencias. Ellos eran cercanos.

Los ojos de Sasuke pasaron de estar enojados a estar visiblemente sorprendidos mientras su mirada se posó directamente sobre mi hombro.

Curiosa, volteé mi cabeza y vi a un chico con cabello rubio oscuro, rizado, y una camiseta polo naranja junto a Neji. Hablaban y Neji sonreía a lo que fuera que el chico le comentaba. Él debió haber traído a uno de sus hermanos de fraternidad. Luego, el chico se giró para mirar en nuestra dirección y una extraña paz vino sobre mí. Era una cosa extraña.

No era algo que hubiera sentido con un extraño antes. Su mirada encontró la mía y sonrió. Luego volvió su atención a Hinata, quien ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. Él casi tenía una expresión de reverencia en su rostro. Los observé un momento, luego me di la vuelta en mi asiento.

—Sakura —Susurró Sasuke

—Mmm —Le respondí acercándome para poder escucharlo mejor.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el retorno de Naruto sería único?

—Sí.

—Bueno, él está de vuelta.

Frunciendo el ceño dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

—¿Quién está de vuelta?

Los ojos de Sasuke se deslizaron hacia la puerta, donde estaban los chicos y luego se encontraron con los míos.

—Naruto. Su alma está de vuelta.

* * *

.

.

.

MADRE SANTA DE DIOS ·_·!, NARUTO VOLVIÓ :D!

bueno su alma, pero... Naruto VOLVIÓ ,


	47. Chapter 47

Es el punto de vista de Gaara, solo serán dos partes (: y ya en la tarde-noche subo el libro 3 "Ceaseless" :D

.

.

.

.

* * *

Existence 2.5

**"Gaara"**

"Ella era mía. Fui dueño de su alma... hasta que La Muerte robo su corazón"

* * *

**Parte 1**

**La muerte esta acechándola.**

Había llegado el momento. La había dejado crecer normalmente. Había dado un paso atrás, la había protegido y guiado en silencio. Ahora, llegó el momento de hacerla mía.

El alma que el Creador había hecho para ser su compañero se había ido. Se había mudado. Mi camino estaba limpio. Finalmente. He estado esperando toda la vida por ella.

No hice caso de la mirada celosa de Matsuri. Se encontraba molesta conmigo últimamente. Una vez, había sido una distracción positiva. Padre la había enviado a mí, como una forma de entretenimiento. Hubo momentos en que fue útil, pero esos días ya terminaron. Matsuri sabía que su diversión llegó a su fin. Necesitaba hablar con Padre sobre cómo quitarla de mi vida, si iba a causar problemas. Nada iba a interponerse en mi camino ahora.

Me senté en el asiento vacío al lado de Sakura… La excusa para estar cerca de ella la he ensayado en mi cabeza durante más de un año, cuando empecé a planear una manera fácil de entrar en su vida. Yo no le agradaba mucho. Una vez que esto me hizo gracia, pero ahora me preocupaba.

Necesitaba gustarle. Ella era mi mundo. Siempre lo ha sido...

—Hola, Sakura, el Sr. Mutsu dijo que tenía que venir para hablar contigo. —Sakura me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

El impacto en su expresión era adorable. He estado esperando para finalmente hablar con ella, sabiendo que esta vez, me recordaría.

El impacto fue remplazado rápidamente con un gesto molesto. No es lo que yo había esperado, por lo cual podría decir que a ella realmente no le gusto. Nerviosamente, me froté las manos sobre las rodillas de los vaqueros, preguntándome si debería haber tomado otro camino para acercarme a ella. No, cuestionar mi plan ahora era una mala idea. Tenía que hacer que esto funcione.

—Eh, eh, bueno —Empecé a decir—, quiero decir, esto es, necesito algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Mutsu dijo que eras con quien debía hablar sobre cómo obtener un poco de ayuda.

—Este es el primer día de clases. ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda? —preguntó.

Me obligo a mirarla, a pesar de que el desdén en sus ojos era doloroso de ver. No iba a tragarse a mi excusa. No era algo que yo hubiera previsto.

—Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Mutsu y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a esforzarme. —le expliqué. ¿He de decirle acerca de mi "dislexia" ahora o después? Sabaku No Gaara, mariscal de campo, no debería ser tan abierto.

Él querría mantener su personalidad de chico popular. Tenía que acordarme de hacer mi papel. Si esto iba a funcionar, no podía dejar que me viera con demasiada claridad tan pronto.

—¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

Quería contarle todo. No podía seguir mirándola y responder adecuadamente. Aparté mi mirada, para observar al frente antes de contestar:

—No, no es así. —Fue la única respuesta que se me podía ocurrir. Realmente pobre.

—En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda. Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente. Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles. —Su disgusto por mí era tan evidente en su tono.

¿Qué había hecho para que me odiara tanto? Pensé que era un buen tipo. Todo el mundo me quería. ¿Por qué no ella?

—No es tan fácil para mí. —Comencé a decir algo más y me detuve.

Esto no iba como esperaba. Tenía que pensar en otro plan.

— No importa, olvida que te pregunté. —Sin dirigir otra mirada hacia ella, me puse de pie y me alejé.

Había arruinado esto completamente. Desde hace más de diez años que he estado esperando el momento en que hablaría con ella y saber que me recordaría mañana.

—No entiendo por qué la quieres tanto. Es una perra total. —Matsuri me alcanzó mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo, lo más alejado de la cafetería como podía.

—Cállate, Matsuri. No estoy de humor —gruñí, ganando velocidad.

—Irritable, malhumorado. No es atractivo, mi príncipe —respondió con un tono divertido.

—Estás jugando con fuego —La amenacé, mientras llegaba a mi casillero.

—Es una mojigata, Gaara. Llegar hasta ella atravesando su pared de hielo va a ser imposible.

Sacudiendo la puerta de mi casillero abierta, tomé mi bolsa de deporte.

—Déjame en paz —Mis palabras salieron mientras la presencia espeluznante de La Muerte se deslizaba por los pasillos.

Matsuri también lo sintió. Se puso rígida y dio un paso más cerca de mí. ¿Detrás de quién estaba? Ningún alma había salido de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo sientes? —Susurró Matsuri.

El temor en su voz era evidente.

—Sí —respondí, buscando por los pasillos un rastro de él.

Pero no vi nada. Poco a poco la sensación se fue y tomé una respiración profunda. Se había ido.

—Ese era Sasuke-san, ¿no? —preguntó Matsuri, mirándome fijamente.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, cerré mi casillero.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—No tengo ni idea, Matsuri. Es la Muerte. Puede ir a donde quiera. Sólo aléjate de mí, está bien.

Caminé alrededor de ella y me dirigí a los vestuarios. Tal vez podría tener algo de paz y tranquilidad ahí.

* * *

La muerte la acechaba. Ira, miedo e impotencia luchaban dentro de mí. ¿Debería ir a preguntarle a mi padre qué hacer? ¿Sabría él la respuesta a esto? La habíamos salvado de la muerte una vez ya. ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Cuántas veces la muerte iría a por ella? Sólo tenía diecisiete años.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de detener esto.

No podía acercarme lo suficiente a su casa sin alertar a la Muerte de que yo me encontraba cerca. Él me sentiría y vendría a buscarme. Aunque la muerte no tenía ningún poder sobre mí, cruzarme con él no era algo que quería hacer. ¿Sabe que fui yo quien la mantuvo viva hace tantos años atrás, cuando él fue a tomar su alma? ¿Lo había averiguado? ¿Acaso vino a corregir un error?

—¡Ghede! —grité en la oscuridad, sabiendo que mi padre vendría al escuchar mi voz.

No lo hacía venir a menudo para pedirle ayuda. Preferí mantener mi distancia de su vida en Vilokan. El más allá del vudú sería mi morada final una vez que Sakura fuera mía.

Pero ahora mismo, quería estar cerca de ella. Vilokan se sentía tan oscuro y solitario sin ella a mi lado.

—¿Qué tengo que arreglar ahora, eh?—preguntó Padre cuando salió de la oscuridad. Las dos puntas pequeñas de color naranja de los cigarrillos eran la única luz que nos rodeaba.

—Sasuke-san está acechando a Sakura. Una vez más. —Explique, forzándome para no empezar a pasear de un lado a otro. Padre odiaba cuando me paseaba.

—¿Es así? ¿Qué hizo esa chica para que enviaran a la muerte detrás de ella otra vez? —Padre sacó los cigarrillos de su boca con dos de sus largos y delgados dedos y sopló anillos de humo en el aire antes de mirarme—. Esto simplemente significa que tienes que tomarla ahora, ¿eh? Eso es todo lo que significa.

—No puedo llevármela todavía. Ella me odia. No sé por qué, pero lo hace. Tengo que hacer que me quiera antes de llevarla a Vilokan. Si no me ama, nunca va a poder aceptar su destino.

Padre negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano que sostenía los cigarrillos hacia la casa de Sakura.

—¿Quieres que la Muerte se la lleve? Sólo toma a la chica y acaba con esto. La diversión está en el sexo, no en el amor.

Quería rugir de frustración. Esas no eran las palabras útiles que estuve esperando. Pero entonces, mi padre creía que el sexo, las fiestas, y el ron eran las cosas más importantes en la vida.

—Necesito su amor. He trabajado muy jodidamente duro para ganar su confianza con el paso de los años. La he protegido. Cuidado sus necesidades. La he MOLDEADO. Necesito su amor. ¿No puedes entender eso?

Padre suspiró y puso los cigarrillos de nuevo en su boca y meneó la cabeza.

—No tiene ningún sentido, hijo. Haré lo que pueda. Pero si es el amor lo que necesitas, entonces ve y consíguelo, pronto.

—Estoy tratando. Me acerqué a ella hoy. Voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Sólo necesito más tiempo. —Mañana necesitaba un nuevo plan.

Tenía que hacerle ver que yo era más que un jugador de fútbol popular. Estúpidamente, pensé que si me hacía querido entre sus compañeros iba a ganar su corazón. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Sakura no era superficial.

Padre se había ido, dejándome solo en la oscuridad una vez más. No fue de ayuda. Que yo necesitara su amor era algo que él jamás entendería. La relación de mis padres no tenía nada que ver con el amor. ¿Por qué era tan diferente de ellos?

Observando nuevamente la casa de Sakura, esperé que él se fuera. No dejaría que La Muerte tomara su alma. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerla sin alertarlo. Pero, ¿Qué?

* * *

Ella se encontraba esperándome afuera de la puerta de la única clase que compartíamos, Química. Podía sentir su ansiedad mientras esperaba allí. Era una buena señal. Por lo menos, iba a venir a mí, porque yo aún no sabía cómo acercarme a ella de nuevo.

Al salir al pasillo, mi alegría por que me esperara para hablar conmigo disminuyó por el hecho de la Muerte se encontraba en algún lugar cercano. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir su helada presencia.

—Um, Gaara, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó.

Por mucho que quería hacer esto fácil para ella, sabía que no podía. La Muerte sabía que no era humano. No quería alertarlo sobre mis verdaderas intenciones. Me apoyé en la pared y crucé los brazos. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. La Muerte se acercó a nosotros y luche contra el estremecimiento que me atravesó por su cercanía.

—Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice —Se detuvo y me miró con una expresión ansiosa. Quería aliviar su consciencia, pero no podía. No aquí. No con él, mirando y escuchando—. Si todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte. —Terminó y no estoy seguro de cuál era la respuesta correcta para esto.

Haría lo que sea que me permitiera sólo para estar a su lado. Pero Sasuke-san estaba cerca. Mantuve la expresión de aburrimiento en la cara y fingí estar pensando en su oferta. Cuando parecía que ella podría cambiar de opinión, respondí:

—¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Mutsu? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

El ceño fruncido en su rostro era tan jodidamente lindo. Un día muy cercano iba a ser capaz de extender mi mano hasta él y alisar su piel con la punta de mis dedos... o labios.

—Actué como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Admitió que no le gusto. A pesar de saber que debería preocuparme, no lo hice. La simple admisión me hizo sonreír.

—Así que... no te gusto, ¿Eh? —Se incorporó, tratando de estar más alta y negó con la cabeza. No pude evitar reír—.Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. Te veré más tarde. —Respondí, luego di media vuelta y me alejé.

Dejarla sola con Sasuke-san tan cerca me molestaba. Pero no tenía por qué saber que yo podía sentirlo igual que él a mí, no tenía por qué saber que tenía la intención de tomar el alma de Sakura antes de que él lo hiciera.

Después de todo, su alma era mía.

* * *

**La muerte hablo con ella.**

Eres un buen hijo. La chica esta justo a tu alcance. No te preocupes por la Muerte. El alma de esa chica no significa nada para él. —Mi Padre paso frente a mi mientras yo me ponía en marcha a la casa de Sakura.

Echó su sombrero de copa hacia atrás, sobre su cabeza, lo cual significa que ha estado bebiendo mucho y se encontraba de humor.

—Gracias, pero es realmente tarde. No quiero sacar su lado malo esta noche. Ella aun no es mi fan. —Pero lo sería. Me iba asegurar de ello.

—Debes ganarte a la chica. No tienes tiempo para nada más. Sasuke-san está pisándote en sus talones. —Exhalando un anillo final de humo de sus labios, él desapareció. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar en el corazón de Sakura muy pronto.

Sakura abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. La mirada en su rostro no era prometedora. Mierda. La hice molestar de nuevo. Deslumbrándola con mi sonrisa más sincera comencé a disculparme

—Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde y bueno, lo siento.

Su ira se desvaneció y la sonrisa fácil que esperaba ver, apareció en su rostro. Ella era tan hermosa.

—Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber. ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? —preguntó, girándose y alejándose de mí. La seguí al interior. No estoy seguro de alguna vez haber probado una cerveza de raíz, pero esa admisión sonaba extraña.

—Eso es genial, gracias. —Contesté.

Su sala no era nueva para mí. He estado aquí muchas veces antes. Velando por ella. Consolándola. Ahora, ella me ayudaba. Esta vez, recordaría que yo estaba aquí. El hecho de saber que ella finalmente sabría que yo soy real era muy emocionante.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, decidí facilitar la tensión nerviosa que nos rodeaba. Esto debería ser fácil.

—Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho, y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.

Ella coloco la soda frente a mí.

—Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te apasiona. —No pude mantener la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Pasión. Esa fue una palabra cargada. Una palabra que conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué me apasiona? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tu propósito o base.

Solo había una cosa por la cual sentía pasión en este momento, pero todavía no era la hora.

—Pasión, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

El aspecto remilgado en su rostro, como frunció sus labios y tomó la libreta era endemoniadamente lindo,

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó en un tono que decía que ella sabía que yo diría alguna cosa superficial y estaba dispuesta a escribirlo.

Decidí lanzarle pequeñas ideas que pudieran despertar su curiosidad.

—La importancia de la adopción. —Comenzó a escribir y se detuvo.

Apenas pude contenerme para no echarme a reír en voz alta. Acabo de sorprenderla. Demonios, sí.

—Muy bien. —Respondió mientras me estudiaba de cerca.

Ella quería una explicación. Por suerte, tenía una.

—Fui adoptado después de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. No tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a una familia, porque cuando cumplí nueve descubrí que la mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Tuve la oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años sólo sueñan. —Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

—Oh, wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante para ti. —La expresión de su rostro cambió de sorpresa a confusión, y luego como a tristeza. No tenía la intención de entristecerla. Sólo quería redimirme de alguna manera. Ella pensaba tan poco en mí.

—Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? —Le pregunté en voz baja, con una sonrisa fácil, con la esperanza de levantarle el ánimo—. Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

—Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.

Me recosté en mi silla.

—Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mi respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado. —El rubor en sus mejillas fue instantáneo, lo cual me dijo que yo había progresado. Si pudiera demostrarle que no era el chico que ella pensaba que yo era, entonces tendría la esperanza de que me amara algún día. Preferiblemente pronto—. ¿Quién sabe, Sakura? Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

* * *

Ella me estaba calentando. Por la forma en que sus ojos me seguían por los pasillos y me estudiaba a través de la cafetería, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia mí comenzaban a cambiar. Nuestras noches dedicadas al estudio eran ahora muy fáciles. Conversábamos y reíamos sin ninguna dificultad como en un principio. Ella ya no estaba nerviosa a mí alrededor.

Mi único problema era el hecho de que la Muerte seguía vigilándola. Podía sentir su mirada en mí mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo. Ella quería verme. La atracción era como una sensación de hormigueo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Pero no podía responderle.

La muerte estaba cerca de ella.

Él era una fría barrera que me impedía decirle algo a Sakura e incluso encontrar nuestras miradas. Él me veía y estudiaba de cerca. No quería que notara algo sospechoso en mí. Yo no era un sirviente cualquiera. Demonios. Yo soy el Príncipe del Vudú. Sasuke-san no necesitaría mucho tiempo para descubrirlo. Él podría estropear todo.

Él habló... y Sakura lo escuchó. ¿Qué?

¿Ella podía ver a la Muerte, también? Sé que mi reclamo en su alma le permitió ver a las almas perdidas, pero no que también a la Muerte. Escuchando a los chicos hablar alrededor de mí sobre el juego de la noche del viernes, me era imposible oírla.

Necesitaba escuchar lo que sea que él estuviera diciéndole. ¿Por qué estaría Sasuke-san hablando con un alma?

¿Qué podría decirle a ella? Él estaba aquí para tomar su alma, o al menos intentarlo. Esto no era normal. Necesitaba hablar con mi padre. Él entendería esto. Me desconecté de todo el mundo a mi alrededor, excepto Sakura. No podía ver a Sasuke-san. Sólo podía sentirlo. Tampoco oírlo. Pero ella sí. Ella podía hablar con él. ¿Cómo?

—No me molesta. —dijo ella entre dientes mientras abría la puerta de su casillero.

¿Qué significaba eso? Maldita sea, necesitaba oír lo que él decía también.

Lentamente, ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Él debe estar a su lado. Todavía no podía verlo. Pero ella lo estudiaba muy de cerca.

¿Se acerca su momento y el acaba de decírselo? ¿No hace eso normalmente con los niños? ¿Por qué habría de darle los anuncios de su seguimiento?

—Seguir mirándola solo hará peor las cosas. Ghede aconsejaría no hacer una escena. —El tono frío de Matsuri me recordó que debía hablar con mi padre de nuevo sobre deshacerme de ella. Ella se había encariñado conmigo. Ese nunca había sido el plan.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Matsuri. —Le recordé con voz dura. Si ella no salía de mi camino, yo mismo la quitaría.

—Me pregunto si él es tan sexy como todo el mundo dice — Ronroneó.

—¿Quién dice que Sasuke-san es sexy? —Una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza.

¿Era la Muerte atractivo?

—Todo el que lo ha visto. He oído decir que tiene los ojos más azules que jamás se hayan creado, el cabello negro y es ligeramente demasiado alto. Su sonrisa es siempre arrogante y su cuerpo está construido para...

—Bueno, eso es suficiente. No quiero escuchar más de tu porquería. Él es la Muerte. No puede ser sexy. —Eso no tenía sentido. Vi como la expresión de Sakura se volvió suave. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Se sentía traída por él?

—Tiene perfecto sentido para mí. No sería más fácil para un alma controlar su miedo si quien la toma es de buen ver.

—Para una chica, tal vez. —Le contesté, cuando Sakura se volvió y se alejó de su casillero la muerte se había ido. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Para los hombres, también. La belleza aliviaría sus temores. Algo oscuro y siniestro sería aterrador —Siguió explicando—. He oído de otros que lo han visto o han sido tocados por él. No se compara con nada que hayan experimentado jamás. Lo que yo daría por ser arrastrado por su…

—¡Basta! —Detuve sus lujuriosos pensamientos. No quería oírla hablar de la sensualidad de la Muerte. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de mantenerlo alejado de Sakura.

* * *

—Hola. —dijo Sakura dando un paso atrás para dejarme entrar a su casa. El mismo día que la pillé hablando con Sasuke-san, ella me ignoró. Estuve ansioso de llegar hasta aquí. Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Necesitaba saber que andaba mal. Habíamos progresado y entonces, nada.

—Hola. —Le contesté, estudiándola con atención mientras me dirigía a la mesa. El silencio no era bueno.

—El sexo seguro —Anuncie esperando obtener algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Quería que Sakura sonriera fácilmente para mí.

Ella se congelo y me miro, abrió ligeramente su boca con una mezcla de misterio, sorpresa y horror en sus ojos. Eso se parecía más a ella, más animada en su precioso rostro.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu rostro —dije incapaz de mantener la risa.

—¿Dijiste sexo seguro, entonces? —preguntó, todavía luciendo completamente confundida.

Levante mi trabajo—. El tema para el discurso de esta semana. —Soltó una leve carcajada.

—Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo.

Ella aún parecía insegura. Quise eliminar la tensión en la habitación para que no estuviera más nerviosa. Así que trate de nuevo.

—Espero que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué? —Chilló en replica.

No pude evitar reírme de nuevo de su expresión.

—Lo siento, pero es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.

Ella se congelo por mis palabras y de inmediato deje de reír. ¿Qué hice mal?

—Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que es básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del mismo. —La tensión en su voz me alarmó.

Ella estaba avergonzada. Esa no había sido mi intención.

Estiré la mano y mi dedo se deslizó por su mejilla, levantando su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme.

—Estas avergonzada. Eso es lindo.

Mis palabras, una vez más, no tuvieron la reacción que yo esperaba.

Se quedó helada al oír mis palabras. Su expresión molesta regreso.

—Por favor, deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

¿Insulto? ¿Qué? Dejé caer mi mano de su barbilla y traté de averiguar en qué momento la insulte.

Nada vino a mi mente.

—¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros

—Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —No hizo contacto visual conmigo. En cambio, comenzó a leer mis notas.

—Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. —respondí con una sonrisa.

Siempre había pensé que era bueno con las mujeres. Sakura demostraba que estoy equivocado.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos —Respondió en un tono cortante—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las tres principales razones por las que crees que el sexo seguro es importante? —Trató de cambiar de tema. Yo no quería cambiar el tema—. ¿No estás seguro? —preguntó.

No sabía que decir. Tenía que buscar la forma de solucionar este embrollo.

—Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño. —Ella continuó como si yo hubiera respondido.

Empezó a escribir en mi cuaderno, determinó que esta conversación había terminado.

—Tus sentimientos están heridos —dije cuando la comprensión llegó a mí—. No fue mi intención decir algo para herir tus sentimientos. — Aseguré.

Todavía no me miraba

—Está bien. Vamos a trabajar en tu ensayo. —

Con la mirada fija en el papel, le contesté: —El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones.

—Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS? —Sugirió escribiéndolo en el papel antes de que yo pudiera responder. Esto no está yendo a ninguna parte. Ella seguía molesta.

—Esa es otra buena. —Concordé.

Estire la mano y tome el cuaderno. Debíamos solucionar esto. No me gustaba saber que herí sus sentimientos. Yo la adoraba. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle exactamente cuánto.

—Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llamar tu atención. —Su silencio me hizo continuar—. No eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero no eres sólo linda. —¿Hable demasiado?

—Está bien. —Susurró. Eso era suficiente por ahora. No pude decir más o me delataría a mismo de inmediato.

Le devolví el cuaderno.

—Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Ella comenzó a ahogarse con su refresco y le di unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda tratando de no reírme.

—Una vez más, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo linda.

* * *

**La muerte rompe las reglas.**

—No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, Matsuri. Te dije anoche que si sigues así, voy a tener que hacer que Ghede te retire. Creía que te gustaba la atención de los chicos humanos. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Entonces, déjame en paz. Retrocede. No te necesito aquí. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es hablar con mi padre y estarás de vuelta en Vilokan. ¿Quieres volver a estar en entera disposición sexual de los llamados de Ghede? ¿Hmm? No lo creo. —

—No hice nada malo ayer por la noche. Pensé que te gustaría saber que la Muerte está aquí para tomar el alma de Sakura. Su tiempo ha terminado, una vez más. Vas y te pones todo molesto por perder tu cita de estudio con ella, pero la información que tenía era importante. —Tenía razón, por supuesto.

El alma de Sakura era de suma importancia. Si la Muerte estaba aquí para tomarla, entonces yo tenía que estar listo.

— Ahora se bueno, mi príncipe. Yo sólo hacía mi trabajo —susurró acercándose y pasando una mano por mí cabello.

Realmente, Matsuri no podría tener idea.

—¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue una gran cosa? No me gustaría echar a perder las cosas entre tu novia y tú.

Maldición, ella arruinaría las cosas entre Sakura y yo si no cerraba la boca. Lo último que Sakura necesitaba oír era que yo la consideraba como mi novia. Estaría furiosa.

—Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Matsuri. Deja de llamarla así. Comenzarás rumores.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro de Matsuri me confundió. ¿Qué había dicho que la hacía sonreír? La chica era una locura.

—Pasas mucho tiempo en su casa y ella siempre está mirándote.

Estoy seguro de que las personas de nuestro alrededor podrían oírla. Tenía que hacer algo. Decir algo para solucionar este problema. Sakura no necesitaba escuchar esto de alguien más. No había avanzado mucho con ella. Primero necesitaba ganar su confianza. Por lo tanto, fulminé con la mirada a Matsuri y dije lo único que podía callar el chisme a todo el mundo.

—Ella es mi tutor y no, no me está mirando. Solo estás siendo paranoica cuando no tienes razón para serlo.

La voz de Matsuri se convirtió en un susurro tan bajo que sólo yo sería capaz de escucharlo.

—Ups, mi príncipe. Mal movimiento.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabe que no es tu novia?, porque parece que te está acechando —Ronroneó Matsuri, y su mirada se dirigió por encima de mi hombro.

Si Sakura estaba de pie detrás de mí, iba a deshacerme a Matsuri con mis propias manos. Dándome la vuelta, mi horror fue total cuando me encontré con los ojos dolidos de Sakura ante la escena que pensaba que había presenciado. Las manchas rojas de sus mejillas me dijeron más de lo que me temía.

JODER.

¿Qué había hecho Matsuri? Tenía que hacer algo. Pero, ¿Qué?

—Oh, eh, Sakura. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. — Comencé. Sakura asintió, y me tendió un papel.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Extendí la mano para tomarlo, tratando de averiguar lo que tenía para mí. Pero tan pronto como lo tomé de ella, se volvió para alejarse.

—Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche. Simplemente estuve atado. Gracias. —Levantando el papel en mis manos, me di cuenta de que había terminado el discurso por mí.

Matsuri deslizó su brazo dentro del mío.

—Eso no es cierto, Gaara, nunca te he atado.

Iba a matarla. Espíritu Vudú o no, iba a morir. Agarré la mano de Matsuri, la arranqué de mi cuerpo y lancé hacia atrás antes de apresurarme tras Sakura.

—Sakura —grité. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y me miró:

—¿Sí?

—Mira, acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había esperado que terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar la mala nota. Debí haber llamado, pero…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor hacerme saber por adelantado cuando no serás capaz de llegar a la hora señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me disculpas.

El sonido de su voz se sentía como agua helada a través de mis venas. NO. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Había llegado tan lejos con ella.

—Sakura, espera, por favor —Supliqué detrás de ella.

Ella se detuvo, hizo una pausa y luego se giró hacia mí con una mirada tan dura que supe que lo había arruinado todo.

—¿Qué?

—Iba a ir y Matsuri llamó —Comencé a decir.

—No me importa. Sólo llama la próxima vez, por favor —Y entonces se giró y se alejó.

Quería ir tras ella y pedirle que no se fuera. Pero, ¿Qué podía decir para mejorar la situación?

Seguí en silencio tras de ella. Necesitaba asegurarme de que iba a estar bien. Había habido lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Me destrozó pensar en ella herida. La idea de hacer que llorara me daba ganas de rugir en frustración.

No fue hacia su clase. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento. Me detuve cuando vi una figura oscura aparecer a su lado. Sabía que era Sasuke-san. Podía sentir su presencia. Eso era. Su muerte estaba cerca. Ella no estaba enamorada de mí, pero tenía sentimientos por mí. Eso tendría que ser suficiente. Porque cuando su cuerpo muriera, yo iba a estar allí para tomar su alma.

Pero su muerte no ocurrió...

En cambio, la muerte rompió las reglas. ¿Por qué? Había llegado la hora de Sakura, otra vez. Pero esta vez, no había sido yo quien salvara su alma. La Muerte la había salvado. Me aparté de la escena del accidente mientras la Muerte abrazaba el cuerpo de Sakura de forma segura en sus brazos. Su alma era débil y se trataba de liberar, pero Sasuke-san se negó a permitirlo. Esto no estaba bien. Era su trabajo. Él no podría simplemente optar por no llevársela. ¿O sí? Levantó su fría mirada hacia la mía.

Él sabía que yo estaba cerca. Un destello posesivo me sobresaltó. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿La Muerte sabía que yo reclamaba su alma? ¿Me estaba desafiando? ¿Él... también quiere... a Sakura? Sacudiendo la cabeza, me aparté. No. Eso no sucedería. Eso no estaba bien. La Muerte no se interesaba por las almas. Debo hablar con Padre sobre esto, pero primero tenía que volver a la escuela. Ella estaría en el hospital muy pronto y tenía que estar allí cuando se despertara.

El sonido de la ambulancia fue lo último que oí antes de que la dejara allí, en los brazos de la Muerte.

* * *

—Escucha, Sabaku No Gaara, no me importa quién eres. Todo lo que importa es el hecho de que mi mejor amiga está yaciendo en esa habitación del hospital afortunadamente viva, porque TÚ la molestaste. No sé lo que hiciste, pero esto es culpa tuya. A ella. Le gustabas. Tú.

Hinata parecía un guerrero pequeño apuntando con su dedo hacia mí, con un gruñido en su rostro. Todo lo que decía era cierto. No iba a discutir, ni siquiera para defenderme. Merecía más. Quería que Naruto me diera un derechazo. Tenía que sentir algo. Todo dentro de mí estaba aturdido por el miedo.

—No eres digno de ella. ¿Me oyes? NO TE LA MERECES. Así que mantente lo más lejos posible de ella. Yo la quiero. Es como mi hermana. Si algo le hubiese sucedido…

Hinata se detuvo y lloró en voz alta. Naruto estuvo al instante a su lado, meciéndola en sus brazos. Él tampoco parecía contento conmigo. El ceño de preocupación de su rostro, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Hinata, me decía que tendría unas cuantas palabras conmigo cuando ella no estuviese cerca.

—Sé que no la merezco —contesté en voz baja. La había protegido desde el momento en que salvé su alma de la muerte. Pero ahora, cuando más me necesitaba, la envié de vuelta al seno de la Muerte. ¿Por qué no tomó su alma?, no lo podía entender. No tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué Matsuri? Ella es tan, tan, ¡Agh! —susurró Hinata. No podía discutir eso.

—No era nada parecido a lo que piensas. Estoy enamorado de Sakura. Matsuri es una plaga molesta que no puede aceptar que he seguido adelante. —Hinata se enderezó y volvió su atención a mí.

—¿Amas a Sakura? —preguntó con asombro en su voz. Lo dije en voz alta. Bueno, era hora de admitirlo.

—Sí, pero por favor no le digas que dije eso. En este momento, no está dispuesta a escuchar.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No tiene por qué saberlo en estos momentos. Pero vas a necesitar mucha suerte para que te perdone. Teniendo en cuenta que casi… —Hinata dejó de hablar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No hacia falta preguntarle para saber lo que pensaba.

—Lo sé. Tengo la intención de hacer todo lo posible para ganar su perdón.

* * *

¿La Muerte le estaba cantando? ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso? Regresé todos los días. Le compré la comida que ella pedía. Pasé tiempo con ella justo como siempre había querido. Habíamos reído. Era perfecto… pero por la noche él regresaba a ella. Le cantaba mientras ella se dormía.

Las letras que cantaba no eran palabras que el Señor de la Muerte debería dirigir a alguien. Apretando mis puños para evitar caminar a su habitación y exigirle que se fuera, escuché sus palabras.

"La vida que recorro uniendo las manos me hace tomar cosas que no entiendo.

Camino este oscuro mundo desconocido que tienen por verdadero, olvidando el que conocí una vez, hasta ti.

La vida que recorro eternamente era todo lo que sabía

Nada más me retenía aquí en esta tierra,

Hasta ti.

Siento el dolor de cada corazón que tomo

Siento el deseo de remplazar todo lo que he llegado a odiar.

La oscuridad me abraza, pero la luz aún dibuja mi alma vacía.

El vacío en el que solía usar dolor, para llenar el agujero ya no me controla, ya no me llama.

Gracias a ti".

El terror recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el significado de esas palabras me penetró. Sasuke-san se sentía atraído por Sakura. La había mantenido con vida porque sentía algo por ella.

Ella era mía.

Yo había estado allí. Yo la había salvado y amoldado. La muerte NO iba a alejarla de mí. No se lo podría contar a Padre. Exigiría que simplemente la tomara. Ella no estaba lista todavía. No ahora. Estaba tan cerca de sentir algo más profundo que la amistad por mí. Necesitaba su amor. Tenía que ganarme su amor. Cuando la alejara de esta vida, quería que fuera por voluntad propia.

Sasuke-san no se interpondría en mi camino. Ella no sabía quién era. No podría. Si lo hacía, estaría aterrorizada. Sakura no se enamoraría de la Muerte. Yo sabía lo suficiente como para decir que nunca aceptaría lo que realmente él era.

* * *

**Una probada del cielo.**

—Si no estás lista para comenzar con mi discurso, no tengo prisa —susurré en el oído de Sakura mientras se abrazaba contra mi costado.

Suspiró y se presionó más cerca a mí mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá. Se suponía que debíamos estar viendo una película, pero eso no estaba pasando. Estuve haciendo ecuaciones de álgebra en mi cabeza toda la noche para mantener la mente alejada del calor que el cuerpo de Sakura transmitía, la esencia de cerezas de su cabello y el hecho de que su mano estaba justo por encima de la cintura de mis jeans. Su otra mano agarraba firmemente la mía. Estar así de cerca era como probar un pedazo de cielo.

El problema era que mi cuerpo quería una mordida más grande. Preferiblemente con Sakura sobre su espalda y conmigo encima de ella,

¡NO!

Tenía que tomar un respiro. Mi celular sonó haciendo que Sakura chillara y se aferrara a mí.

—Es mi teléfono, no la alarma de incendio. Jesús, estás nerviosa esta noche —Bromeé, hurgando en mi bolsillo y tirando de mi teléfono. El número era privado, lo que significaba que era mi padre.

—¿Hola?

—La Muerte está fuera de la casa de la chica. Márchate —Ordenó mi padre en mi oído.

No había sentido la presencia de La Muerte ¿Por qué padre me llamaba por esto? No estaba listo para irme. Sakura era mía.

—Estoy con Sakura justo ahora… lo sé, pero estoy ocupado… No hemos terminado todavía.

—No discutas conmigo. Márchate. Ahora.

—De acuerdo, estoy en camino —respondí sabiendo que discutir con Padre no tenía sentido. Tenía sus razones. No me iría lejos. La Muerte había estado aquí casi todas las noches por semanas. No lo entendía, pero lidiaba con ello.

—Era mi papá. Necesita que vaya con él a dejar el coche de mamá con el mecánico. Van a arreglarlo mañana a primera hora. No puede irse la cama hasta dejar el auto y está cansado después de trabajar turno doble —mentí.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se sentó derecha.

—Oh, bueno, umm, entonces ve. Trabajaremos en el discurso mañana.

Algo la molestaba. No quería dejarla. Nunca.

—Pareces tensa. No me gusta dejarte inquieta.

Forzó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Inclinándome, capturé su boca con la mía y mordisqueé suavemente su labio superior. Su boca se abrió inmediatamente y deslicé mi lengua, necesitando probarla. Dejarla nunca era fácil. Tener su calor y su sabor en mis labios me daría algo a lo que aferrarme hasta mañana en la mañana.

Sakura se presionó contra mí y su pecho se rozó contra el mío. Todas las buenas intenciones que pude haber tenido volaron por la ventana mientras que un gemido hambriento escapó de mi pecho. La recosté contra el sofá y la besé otra vez, captando su dulce sabor.

Sus piernas se separaron y fácilmente me presioné en medio de ellas, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío tan cerca como nunca habíamos estado. El calor acunando mis caderas envió un temblor de placer a través de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba más. Deslizando mis manos debajo de su camiseta, alcancé el borde inferior de su sostén.

—No —Esa única palabra me empujó de nuevo a la realidad.

Lentamente, saqué mi mano de debajo de su camisa y me senté empujándola conmigo.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y mi corazón acelerado. Había estado tan cerca de tocarla. Mi erección se presionaba contra la cremallera de mi pantalón, causándome un poco de dolor. Lo suficiente para recordarme que tenía que salir como un demonio de aquí.

—Wau —Me las arreglé para decir—, Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Mis ojos cayeron al borde de su blusa que aún estaba un poco levantada y arrugada por donde mi mano había estado. La piel lisa y suave de su estómago me tentaba, e hice una mueca mientras el duro bulto se presionaba contra el metal.

—No te disculpes. Necesitábamos parar. Tu papá está esperando.

Padre. Maldición. Lo había olvidado. Levantándome, cogí mi chaqueta y mis libros.

—¿Estarás bien hasta que tu mamá llegue a casa? —Sakura me sonrió y asintió.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella para tener una probada más de sus labios, pero al final no lo hice. En su lugar, me forcé a mí mismo a caminar hasta la puerta.

Tal vez Sasuke Uchiha esté ignorando a Sakura en la escuela, pero la seguía observando. No entendía sus acciones, pero siempre y cuando continuara hiriéndola y empujándola lejos, yo estaría ahí, dejando que enviara a Sakura corriendo a mis brazos.

* * *

GAARA NO ES MALO, GAARA ES UN CHICO BUENO. *-*

Me sentí como "Tobi" diciendo eso xD! HAJAHJAHAJHA.

uuuf, volví chicas :D! estos días fueron de pura vagancia. Pero ya regresamos a la rutina, así que aquí me tendrán Wuuju!.

Al ratito vuelvo con la Parte 2 :D!


	48. Chapter 48

Parte 2.

.

"Predestined"

**Ella era mi creación**

Le permitían quedarse con ella? ¿En qué estaba pensando? La Muerte simplemente no podía tener un alma. Esto era una estupidez. Él era la Muerte, demonios. Él remueve el alma. No se queda con ella.

Sakura envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Sasuke-san, como si fuese un salvavidas y ella se estuviese ahogando. Ese había sido yo una vez. Yo había sido al que ella corría. Yo había sido su lugar seguro. Puede que no lo recordase, pero había estado allí en cada momento de su vida. Habían sido mis brazos los que la sostenían. Habían sido mis palabras las que la consolaban.

Siempre yo.

Me había tomado mi tiempo. Había querido que creciera con normalidad. El mundo en el que vivía no había sido fácil. Cerciorarme de que tuviese amor y seguridad mientras crecía había sido mi prioridad número uno. Padre me había dicho que la tomara más temprano, pero yo esperé. Quise que me escogiese. Que me quisiese… y lo había hecho.

Pero solo por un momento.

Los fríos ojos de la Muerte se elevaron y se encontraron con los míos. El desafío estaba allí. Él la quería, ¿pero en verdad la conocía? Ella era mi creación. Podía leer cada expresión en su rostro. Comprendía sus emociones. El resplandor brillante iluminó sus ojos y sabía que no me iba a permitir que se lo explicase todo. Sakura se encontraba en sus brazos. Allí era donde quería estar, por ahora. Pero mantuve todos los recuerdos que cambiarían las cosas.

Encontraría una manera de acercarme lo suficiente a ella, para regresarle todos aquellos recuerdos perdidos de nosotros juntos, iba a ser bastante difícil. Padre sabría cómo. Iría a buscar ayuda de su parte. Sasuke-san podría ser la Muerte, pero yo también poseía poder.

Sakura se daría cuenta de que había cosas que necesitaba saber antes de hacer su decisión final.

Hoy no dejaría que me rechazara. No aquí. No ahora. Primero, recodaría. Luego, una vez que entendiera lo que yo era para ella, le permitiría hacer su elección. Al final, Sakura me escogería. Debía hacerlo.

No habría ninguna otra opción.

—No vengas aquí pidiéndome que te ayude. Simplemente toma a la chica. Que se joda Sasuke-san. Sólo por que la haya ganado no significa que pueda tenerla. Eso no es lo que dictan las reglas. El alma de la chica es tuya. Ahora tómala. —Mi padre, Ghede, el rey Vudú de los muertos, se levantó mirándome mal mientras la pelirroja en sus piernas cayó hacia el piso.

Sin mirarla siquiera para ver si se encontraba bien, Padre tomó sus dos cigarrillos de costumbre y los encendió con un chasquido de sus dedos. La mujer en el piso revoloteó para bajar el borde muy subido de su blusa sobre sus senos desnudos, cubriéndolos. El peculiar nerviosismo de sus movimientos llamó mi atención.

Eso no era normal. La mayoría del harén de Padre se hubiera quedado tirada en el piso con sus senos completamente al aire para que todos los que quisieran verla lo hicieran.

Frunciendo el ceño, noté el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y volví mi vista a Padre.

—¿Está viva? —pregunté sin poder ocultar la expresión horrorizada de mi rostro.

Padre rió y giró su mirada hacia la mujer mientras tomaba una larga calada de sus cigarrillos.

—Me aburría. La chica no debió haberse metido con el vudú. El sonrojo en sus mejillas es lindo, ¿no? Me gusta ésta.

La completa indiferencia hacia la vida de la mujer no me sorprendió para nada. Padre nunca fue alguien a quien le importase mucho la vida. Disfrutaba la muerte de un seguidor. Introducir un alma dentro de un cuerpo humano no era algo que él hiciese. A menos que le permitiesen practicar rituales de vudú para abrirlos para su interferencia.

—¿Qué sucede con su cuerpo? ¿También vas a quedártelo?

Padre lanzó una maliciosa sonrisa en dirección a la mujer, cuyo corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Me gusta el cuerpo.

Estúpida mujer. Ahora era el nuevo juguete de Ghede hasta que le aburriera. Sacudí la cabeza, en estos momentos no podía pensar en ello. Tenía mi propia colección de problemas.

—Padre, por favor, sólo dime qué hacer. Sasuke-san la tiene. Ella lo quiere. ¿Cómo hago para que me recuerde? Él la protege, y no puedo acercarme ni un poco a ella.

Padre estiró la mano para ajustar su sombrero antes de sacarse los cigarrillos de la boca e inclinarse sobre su escritorio.

—Sasuke-san es la Muerte. No puede estar siempre con la chica.

Sasuke-san tenía un trabajo que hacer. Si se encontraba con Sakura durante el día, entonces… eso dejaba libre la noche.

—Iré a ella mientras él esté trabajando —dije en voz alta, y mi padre asintió con la cabeza volviendo a introducir los cigarrillos en su boca.

—Sí. Devuélvela los recuerdos mientras duerme.

En sus sueños. Perfecto.

* * *

**Casi es la hora.**

_Esperé, listo para atraparla si caía. Mi Sakura siempre estaba involucrada en algo peligroso. Pasaba más tiempo manteniéndola viva que consolándola. Era raro que llorara._

_Pero también, nunca permitía que algo la molestara por mucho tiempo. Si un ceño fruncido aparecía en su perfecto rostro, encontraba una manera de hacerla sonreír. Hoy, ella no me tenía precisamente muy feliz._

_Verla escalar un árbol era difícil. Cada pequeño desliz de su pie me causaba un momento de pánico._

_Justamente como había temido, su pie se deslizó y esta vez mi chica valiente no pudo sujetarse a tiempo. Caminando hacia el árbol hasta que estuve directamente debajo de ella, extendí mis brazos listos para atraparla de su caída, otra vez. Sería la tercera vez este verano._

—_Ups, te tengo —Le aseguré, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. _

_Sus párpados revolotearon rápidamente antes de abrirse y mirar hacia mí. La confusión en sus ojos cuando me veía siempre era demasiado dolorosa. Odiaba que no pudiera recordarme. Que no pudiera recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos._

—_Uh —murmuró confundida mientras trasladaba sus ojos de mi rostro al árbol._

—_¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Estabas muy alto —Le decía esto todas las veces. Nunca seguía mis consejos, pero yo seguía intentándolo. Quizá algún día lo lograría._

—_Um, yo, uh… ¿me atrapaste? —preguntó en ese familiar tono de voz sorprendido._

—_Sí, ¿por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos? —pregunté tratando de no reír. _

_No le gustaba que me riera de ella. Era como si supiera que yo omitía alguna pieza de información importante y odiaba no estar al tanto._

_Cuando empezó a moverse en mis brazos, la puse de pie cuidadosamente. La curiosa expresión en su rostro alivió parte del dolor en mi pecho. Ella me recordaba… al menos su corazón lo hacía. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Trataba fuertemente de abrirse a esos recuerdos._

—_¿De dónde viniste?_

_Siempre me preguntaba esto._

—_Estaba cerca. Te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas ayuda._

—_¿Te conozco? —preguntó mirando mi rostro por alguna señal, una pista._

—_Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora. —No pensé mis palabras. _

_No debí decir eso. Necesitaba ser más cuidadoso con las cosas que le decía. Incluso si me olvidara para el final del día._

—_¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

—_Sakura Haruno, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Su amigo, Naruto, la llamó desde la calle. _

_Él no era capaz de verme. Eso podría confundirla. Era hora de irme, por ahora._

Lentamente, dejé que el recuerdo se desvaneciera mientras observaba la forma dormida de Sakura dar vueltas en la cama. Esta vez no lo olvidaría. Ella aún no me había relacionado con el muchacho en sus sueños. Pero lo haría. Con una última promesa, le susurré en su oído:

— Casi es la hora. —Antes de dejarla sola para que se despertara.

* * *

—Muchacha no escoger tu sobre Sasuke-san. Solo tomar ella —Padre estaba de pie en el patio trasero de la casa de Sakura.

—Ella está recordando, Padre. Necesito tiempo —Miré de vuelta hacia su ventana y vi como se puso de pie mirando al árbol. Los recuerdos cambiarían las cosas. Tenían que hacerlo.

—Recuerdos, ellos no ser suficiente. —Arrastró las palabras sobre los cigarrillos que colgaban en su boca.

—Lo serán —gruñí en frustración.

—Muerte cerca. Dejar a mí. Yo hablar con él —Demandó Padre. Los oscuros ojos verde carbón se encontraron con los míos y supe que no valía la pena discutir con él. Iba a hablar con Sasuke-san. No había manera en que pudiera detenerlo. Pero no iba a ir muy lejos. Quería escuchar qué decía Sasuke-san.

¿Padre le diría que el alma de Sakura era mía? Si era así, tenía que estar aquí.

Retrocediendo dentro del bosque, esperé. Supe el momento en que Sasuke-san sintió la presencia de mi padre. La amenaza rodando fuera de su figura era imposible de ignorar. Sakura lo besó y cerré los ojos incapaz de ver.

Luego, ella regresó dentro de la casa y Sasuke-san se volteó para enfrentar a mi padre.

—¿Qué quieres con Sakura? —preguntó suavemente, pero el fuerte filo en su voz era aterrador.

—Ella pertenecer a mí —replicó Padre sin retroceder.

El Sasuke-san que había caminado por los pasillos de la secundaria había sido tan poco amenazante que a veces olvidaba el verdadero poder del Señor de la Muerte. Ahora, viéndolo así, me encogí retrocediendo contra el árbol detrás de mí.

—No. No lo es —replicó Sasuke-san dando un paso hacia Padre. No me sorprendió cuando mi padre dio un paso atrás. Los vientos se habían aquietado por la presencia de la Muerte y todos los seres vivientes habían huido de su presencia. Un oscuro gruñido revistió el silencio.

—Muchacha estar marcada como una restitución. Su mamá hacer trato. Ella saber costo.

—Sakura Haruno es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí. Sabes eso.

Por primera vez en mi existencia, vi como el cuerpo de mi Padre se tensaba por el miedo. Había presionado muy lejos a la Muerte.

—Pero restitución deber ser hecha.

—NO, no con Sakura. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es con su madre. Sakura no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Nunca conocer ella si yo no haber salvado. Tú haber tomado alma mientras ella estar tirada en suelo, muriendo cuando pequeña. Yo quien no gustar ver niños morir. Tú no importar quien tomar. Ella estar viva por mí. Ella significar propósito para mí. Salvar para hijo mío. Él vigilar todos estos años. —Me quedé congelado mientras Padre explicaba a Sasuke-san lo que habíamos hecho exactamente todos esos años atrás.

La expresión violenta en su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él no iba a dejarla ir. Quizá nos extinguiría a mi Padre y a mí, pero no dejaría ir a Sakura.

—Déjala o trata conmigo.

—Muchacha tener que elegir o tomar mi pago de todos modos. Yo tener derecho —el temblor en la voz de Padre era inconfundible.

—¡Está bien! Déjala elegir —rugió Sasuke-san.

Sin esperar a ver qué pasaba, hui.

* * *

**Tenía que amarte.**

Sasuke-san o la transportista, siempre se mantenían cerca de Sakura. Gracias a ellos, ella se aterraba de mí. Las llamas de color naranja en sus ojos se debían por mi cercanía, eran el único consuelo que he recibido de estar en su presencia.

Odiaba saber que tenía miedo de mí. ¡YO! La razón por la que se encontraba viva. Su fuente de consuelo.

Arreglaría eso. Si todo salía según lo planeado, estaría corriendo por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Con suerte, con el corazón roto y dispuesta a escucharme.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta trasera se abrió y la cara llorosa de Sakura de inmediato me hizo cuestionar mis acciones. No me gustaba verla llorar. Le había puesto a Sasuke-san una trampa. Un espíritu vudú en forma de una mujer muy atractiva, había hecho que Sakura pensará que veía algo que realmente no sucedía.

—Te llevaré a casa —Le dije, manteniendo una distancia. Necesitaba que viniera hacia mí.

Dio la vuelta y se puso rígida de inmediato, mientras sus ojos me encontraron en la oscuridad. Sus manos se levantaron para limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. Me moría por ir a secarle las lágrimas. Antes de que me moviera y arruinará mi estrategia perfectamente desarrollada para estar a solas con ella, ella dio un paso hacia mí.

—Claro, gracias Gaara. Me vendría bien un paseo.

Eso no era lo que había estado esperando. Fue demasiado fácil. Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero, di un paso hacia atrás y la dejé ingresar al interior. Tocarla, era demasiado pronto. En primer lugar, tenía que ver que seguía siendo el mismo chico por el que una vez había sentido algo. No el príncipe maligno del vudú que se le dijo que debía temer.

Una vez que se halló a salvo adentro, cerré la puerta y eche un último vistazo a la puerta. Sasuke-san se acercaba. No tenía mucho tiempo para llevarla a un lugar seguro. Él la encontraría. Tendría que llevarla a mi casa mucho antes de lo esperado.

Sabía que era peligroso transportar a Sakura. Pero recordé que la muerte protegía su cuerpo y yo poseía su alma. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Había estado durmiendo desde que llegamos. Su cuerpo no había sido capaz de manejarlo tan bien como lo esperaba. Se removió en su sueño y murmuró—: Sasuke —Entonces gimió.

Lo odiaba.

—Shhhh, está bien, Sakura. No te preocupes. Te tengo. —Le aseguré apartándole el pelo de la cara.

—¿Gaara? —susurró.

—Sí, estoy aquí —contesté, amando el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? —Podía oír su incertidumbre.

—Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso.

—No entiendo —respondió. No, no lo entendería. No ahora. Había tantas cosas que tenía que decirle. Pero no mientras estuviera así.

—Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.

Poco a poco, se durmió otra vez. La llevé a mi cama, tumbándola allí. La dejaría dormir un poco más de tiempo. Padre tenía que saber que la había traído hasta aquí. Era mejor que le explicara las cosas a él primero.

Sólo en caso de que la Muerte descendiera sobre nosotros más tarde que temprano.

Después de hablar con Padre me apresuré a regresar para comprobar a Sakura nuevamente. Tenerla aquí, en Vilokan, en mi cama, me hacia sentir completo. Finalmente. A pesar de que no pudiera conservarla. Todavía no. Sólo necesitaba hablarle. Hacerle entender. Había sido imposible hablar de otra manera. Sasuke-san permanecía siempre a su lado o esa... esa... molesta transportadora del infierno con la cual no quería cruzarme.

El transportador era una mujer rubia de miedo.

—Despertaste —dije sonriendo, cuando entré en la habitación y me encontré de pie a Sakura, despierta en el centro de la habitación.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta? —Bromeé con la esperanza de aliviar su ansiedad.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí Gaara?

—Porque me perteneces. —No debería haber soltado algo por el estilo. Mal momento.

Dio un paso hacia mí y una expresión feroz se apoderó de su ceño fruncido con preocupación.

—No te pertenezco, Gaara. No soy una posesión. Soy una persona. Por favor, regrésame a casa.

Oh, claro que no. La furia ante la idea de que ella estuviera pronto junto a Sasuke-san comenzó a aumentar dentro de mí.

—Así que, ¿Sasuke-san se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo, Sakura —Tuve que calmarme. La asustaría, podría perderla. Tuve que contenerme a mí mismo.

—Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación. Debes elegirme —Extendiendo mi mano di un paso hacia ella—, Esta bien, confía en mí. Mi tacto nunca te lastimará.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. ¿Por qué? Todo lo que había hecho fue para protegerla. ¿Por qué tenía que verme como algo oscuro, algo malo?

Yo la amaba.

—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a dónde pertenece. El fuego relampaguea en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu alma buscándome — cerré la distancia entre nosotros—, dame tu mano.

—Por favor, Gaara, llévame a casa. Sólo quiero ir a casa —suplicó.

Dejé caer mi mano de nuevo a mi lado, me di por vencido en tratar de conseguir que me tocara. Íbamos a tener que trabajar en la cuestión de la confianza.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en la Muerte, sin lugar a dudas. La Muerte, Sakura. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una creación que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca permitiría que salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola. Pero él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para merecerte? No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña. Dejo a tu madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento. Eso es lo que él hace. —Me encontraba desesperado por hacerla entender.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —Su pregunta no me sorprendió.

Ella nunca pudo entender lo increíblemente especial que era.

—No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Sakura. Puedo caminar en la oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la eligió. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que aceptar que la vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora. Se suponía que morirías ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte viniera, yo tomaría tu alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y mi espíritu son uno mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas. —La frustración en mi pecho se convirtió en un gruñido y me alejé. Gruñir no era exactamente algo que calmaría su miedo de mí. Me detuve frente a una de las muchas velas que había utilizado para iluminar la habitación—. Tuve que volverme un poco más duro. Sabía que la Muerte estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía, era el mismo interés que mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote. En cambio, el tonto se enamoro de ti.

Sosteniendo mi mano sobre la llama, agarré el calor y la energía parpadeando contra la palma de mi mano y la apreté con fuerza antes de volver a mirarla.

—No puede controlar a La Muerte, pero sí controlar a los muertos, los que tomaron opciones menos inteligentes en la tierra, caminan entre la oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando. Necesito a alguien para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañera durante más de quince años, incluso si no te das cuenta ahora. Pero tus recuerdos poco a poco volverán. Verás que, de hecho, me perteneces.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos se centraron en la bola de fuego en la palma de mi mano.

—¿Sólo me raptaste de la tierra? ¿Qué hay con mi madre? No puedo dejarla.

No. Eso no era lo que pensaba hacer. Sacudiendo la cabeza, apagué la llama en la palma de mi mano y volví a situarme en frente de Sakura.

—Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito un lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —No pude controlar el desagrado por sus afectos hacia Sasuke-san, le espeté—, esa estúpida transportadora o Sasuke-san continuamente estropeando mis intentos.

El suspiro de alivio en su voz me dijo que había pensado una vez más lo peor de mí.

—¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera? Vamos, Sakura, me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado de hacerte feliz? ¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca. —Extendí mi brazo y tomé su mano en la mía. Cuando no la apartó de golpe, la jalé hacia mí.

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, estudiándome. Más tranquila ahora. El rápido sonido del latido de su corazón se había calmado.

—Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué asustarte. Nunca temas de mí —Apretó mi mano por la tranquilidad de mi sinceridad—. Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato mientras te muestro alrededor —Llegué a la pared de piedra que sabía que se abriría a la calle Bourbon.

Sakura salió a la cálida noche de Nueva Orleans. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock mientras examinaba nuestro entorno. Los bares, discotecas y tiendas de vudú, todos iluminados en la oscuridad de la noche. Niños danzando Tap, hombres borrachos y mujeres en topless, reclamando todos su atención, como si se tratará de una obra de teatro que se realiza sólo para ella.

La familiaridad de la escena frente a nosotros de repente parecía vulgar cuando vi a Sakura observar el comportamiento lascivo con el que había crecido. No quería que observara más. Todo iba mal. No pertenecía aquí. Era demasiado buena, demasiado pura.

—Vamos, Sakura, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo — Contesté, mientras la conducía hacia el carruaje que había convocado.

—¿Iremos en esto? —preguntó mientras la levantaba y la ponía a salvo dentro. De repente quería llevarla a un sitio que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Esto era demasiado sucio. No serviría de nada.

—Síp —Respondí tomando el asiento frente a ella—. Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la calle Bourbon? ¿Es todo lo que siempre habías imaginado?—

Quería suavizar la conducta inapropiada que acababa de obligarla a presenciar.

—Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú... —preguntó dejándolo inconcluso.

Riendo, eche un vistazo a una de las tiendas ridículas creadas para aprovecharse de los turistas, con la esperanza de encontrar un hechizo para el amor verdadero o venganza sobre sus enemigos. Si ellos supieran.

—Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni uno sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú real tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían de la ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar muy profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los encuentren. Este es el Distrito Jardín. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría de las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo —Le expliqué, aliviado por dejar la suciedad de mi mundo detrás de nosotros.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Gaara? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Se veía dispuesta a hablar ahora. Muy bien. Podríamos hablar. Me incliné hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y le sostuve la mirada.

—Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo hice y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por ello. Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las tiendas de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más caro que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Sakura. Te observé desde el momento en que llegaste a Nueva Orleans. La enfermera te observaba porque era la nieta de la reina vudú. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el primer día que llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi compañera y yo le pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que esperar. Eso significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera. Cuando los doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la enfermera y te trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó. —Me obligué a detenerme. Necesitaba tiempo para que procesara todo esto. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para decirle todas estas cosas. El tiempo era corto. Sasuke-san la encontraría pronto. Nuestro tiempo era limitado y me moría de ganas de hacerle comprender—. Una vida no puede darse gratis. El costo es una vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo, compré tu alma. Ha sido mía desde el día que estuviste saludable. He estado cerca de ti desde entonces.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sakura hizo fruncir su frente.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué me ignoraste por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué sólo no me dejas irme?

Estaba lista para escuchar.

Entonces sentí su poder. La vida que nos rodeaba se calmó. Ni siquiera los pájaros permanecerían en la presencia de la Muerte. Había estado tan cerca de hacerla entender. Malditamente, tan cerca.

—Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —Sin mirar atrás, la dejé allí. No me encontraba preparado para hacer frente a Sasuke-san.

Todavía tenía todas las cartas, su amor y su autoridad sobre la vida.

* * *

**Es la Muerte. Mira quien realmente es.**

Si alma que gané no viene, tomar otra —Me informó mi Padre, anunciando su aparición. De pie afuera de la escuela donde yo he estado siguiendo a Sakura los pasados tres años, la observe y esperé, pensé que separarla de su alma gemela sería un gran reto, pero su alma gemela me dejo el camino libre.

—Padre —contesté a modo de saludo—. Yo no quiero otra. Ya lo sabes. Quiero a Sakura.

—Su alma necesita empujón en dirección correcta, eh.

—Que tomes otra alma no le afectará a ella. No sabrá que tú tomaste otra alma en su lugar. Y yo no voy a decirle eso. Me haría parecer como un monstruo aún más grande ante sus ojos de lo que ya lo soy.

Padre dejó escapar una risa espeluznante.

—Yo saber que alma tomar en su lugar, mmm.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunté consternado por su humor, sacándome de mis pensamientos de Sakura y mi reingreso a su mundo humano.

—Daré a alma oportunidad de hacer elección correcta. Sólo eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Él se había ido. Con un suspiro de frustración, tiré de mi mochila en mi hombro y me dirigí hacia las puertas principales del instituto. Sakura no se asustaba del chico que ella siempre conoció como su compañero de clases. Necesito recordarle que aún sigo siendo ese chico. Que nada ha cambiado.

* * *

—Hablando de picante, aquí viene tu último novio digno de baba — Susurró la mejor amiga desde la infancia de Sakura, mientras yo hacía mi camino hacia ellas.

Justo cuando llegué a su casillero, ella cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte antes de girarse para encararme. Quería reírme de su mirada enojada, pero pensé que eso no me haría ganar ningún punto. Verla lo suficientemente valiente como para enojarse conmigo, fue un cambio agradable. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentirse aterrorizada de mí.

—Gaara —murmuró. Sus ojos se movían por todas partes, pero siempre regresaban a mí.

Era tan jodidamente linda.

—Sakura, es bueno verte a ti también.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Espetó, y Hinata le dio un codazo un poco fuerte.

Mis manos se hicieron puños para no tomar el brazo de su amiga y apartarla de Sakura.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación, y sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

Los ojos de Sakura finalmente se centraron en mí y se ampliaron. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba que dijera. Bien.

— Ah, bueno, cuando te fuiste llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de que hay otros tutores disponibles si sientes que realmente lo necesitas.

—Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste —La ira brilló en sus bonitos ojos mientras se ponía la mochila por su brazo y daba un paso alrededor de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, Gaara. No sé qué mosca le ha picado hoy — Comenzó a balbucear Hinata.

Yo le afectaba. La emoción era una cosa buena.

—Está bien. Me marché sin decir ninguna palabra. Estoy seguro que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

—Bueno, ella ha continuado con su vida, ¿Lo sabes? —No quería escuchar a Hinata decirme sobre Sasuke Uchiha y sus pretensiones en lo que es mío.

Alejándome de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, me marché sin responderle.

Las sirenas llamaron mi atención cuando me dirigía al salón de clases que compartía con Sakura. En su lugar, fui a la puerta trasera y seguí a Sakura y Hinata, quienes corrían hacia el campo de futbol.

Al acercarme, vi el campo lleno de socorristas, estudiantes, y los gritos de pánico llenaron el aire mientras Hinata cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto. Levantando mi mirada, encontré a Sasuke-san de pie allí, sin ser notado por la multitud. El dolor y confusión en su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Naruto fue el enigma al cual mi padre se refería hace rato. Él tomó a Naruto en lugar de Sakura. Él no tomó cualquier alma, sino un alma que la haría llorar y conseguiría llamar su atención.

Sakura levantó sus ojos y la observe mientras fulmino con la mirada a La Muerte. Finalmente lo comprendía. Ella no entendía que esta muerte no fue tomada por Sasuke-san, pero sí podía hacerse una idea de en qué consistía su propósito en esta vida. Él no era esa estrella de rock por la cual las chicas gritaban.

—Él es la Muerte, ve quien realmente es — susurré antes de darme la vuelta y marcharme de la tragedia detrás de mí.

* * *

**Parece que solo somos tú y yo.**

Whoa, no son a quienes esperaba ver aquí —dije en voz alta para anunciar mi presencia. Sakura y Hinata no notaron que no estaban solas en el cementerio. Pero después, Sakura parecía tener las manos ocupadas con una Hinata muy borracha—. ¿Y bebiendo? —Deslicé mi mirada de la botella de vino a Sakura.

—Ella quería venir aquí. Me imaginé que necesitaba un poco de valor para afrontarlo. —El borde irritado en su voz, del cual me había acostumbrado recientemente, no estaba.

Ella sonaba… cansada.

Sé la causa de todo el dolor, había observado sus días desde la muerte de Naruto sintiendo un gran peso en mi pecho. Ahora, ella parecía estar en su punto límite.

—Puedo entenderlo —contesté.

Hinata se acomodó y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio a su lado en el banco frente a la tumba de Naruto.

—Ven y siéntate —Me ordenó con un insulto.

Tomé el asiento ofrecido.

—Toma, está bueno —Hinata empujó la botella a mi pecho. Sí, ya bebió demasiado.

—Claro —Si bebía un poco tal vez me ayudaría a hacerle frente a lo que iba a hacer. El tiempo se agotaba. Si no conseguía la atención de Sakura esta noche, era muy posible que mi padre tomara otra alma… alguien cercano a ella. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

—Perdón por haber huido hoy y… po habete deado allí —Hinata se disculpó por el episodio que había presenciado más temprano. Sakura no respondió. En cambio, apartó sus manos de Hinata y tomó la botella de vino de mi mano.

—Has alcanzado tu límite, Hinata. Un poco más y mañana me odiarás —dijo Sakura cuando empujó el corcho en la botella y la dejó en el suelo junto a sus pies.

—Me preocupe por ti, pero vi a Sakura contigo —Le respondí a Hinata.

—Sssssí. Do zabría ge hacer zin ella —balbuceó Hinata.

—Ella es muy especial —Estuve de acuerdo y me incliné hacia adelante para encontrarme con la mirada de Sakura.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y empezó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, pero falló y se cayó. Me agaché y tiré de ella hacia arriba y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Nuestras manos rozaron y sentí una caliente sacudida del breve contacto.

—Vale, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa —Anunció Sakura poniéndose de pie—. Vamos. Vamos a la cama.

—Te ayudaré a llevarla al coche —Me ofrecí. Hinata cayó sobre sus rodillas y se rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró Sakura.

Estaba más que positivo por la repentina disposición de Sakura a aceptar mi ayuda y tenía que ver con el hecho de que Hinata estuviera más que un poco fuera-de-control. Me agaché y la tomé por debajo de los brazos. Una vez que la tenía de pie, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras ella comenzó a balancearse y reír.

—Tranquila, chica — Traté de sonar alentador. Era culpa de mi padre que estuviera así después de todo.

—Dranquila chica —Imitó riendo Hinata—. Adiós, Naduto, de guiero musho —dijo en voz alta mientras la llevaba de vuelta por el camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Las almas que vagaban en el cementerio me podían sentir. Ellos sabían que los veía tal como sabían que Sakura también. Esquivé a los que se interponían en nuestro camino.

—De guiero musho —Hinata comenzó a cantar. Tan pronto como llegué al coche de Sakura, abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y dejé a Hinata en el asiento. Luego, sin preguntar, abrí la puerta trasera y me subí adentro. No quería darle la oportunidad a Sakura de bajarme.

Esta noche teníamos que hablar. Ella necesitaba saber. Si no le explicaba las cosas otra alma que ella amaba se perdería para siempre. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Sakura abrió la puerta trasera contraria y metió la cabeza mirándome como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — susurró.

—Me estoy asegurando de que lleguen a casa a salvo. —Le contesté con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora.

—Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Sal fuera! —Casi gritó.

—No seas tan mala, Sakura —Intervino Hinata desde el frente.

Pude ver la incertidumbre en el ceño fruncido de Sakura. Finalmente, ella rodó los ojos y dio un portazo. Luego abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y se subió. La escuché murmurar—: Lo que sea —Antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Supongo que era una buena medida. En caso de que extrañara el hecho de que ella había cerrado la puerta primero.

—Quédate despierta. No seré capaz de llevarte dentro si estás desmayada. No queremos que tu padre salga y te encuentre de esta manera. —dijo Sakura a Hinata en una suave reprimenda.

Hinata logró despertar algo de la chica de ojos caídos que había estado quedándose dormida.

—Así esta mejor, mantén esos ojos abiertos —Le alentó Sakura bajando la ventana—. El aire frío te ayudará y si empiezas a marearte, por favor, asómate por la ventana y vomita.

—¿De quién fue la idea de emborracharla? —pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Deeee Sakuuuuuuraaa, eees tan listaaa. —Respondió Hinata con una risita cuando era obvio que Sakura me ignoraba.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ooootra vez ma…mañana? —preguntó Hinata.

—No. Créeme, el dolor de cabeza que vas a tener mañana me dará la razón. Esto ha sido cosa de una sola vez. —respondió Sakura.

Cuando Sakura sacó a Hinata del coche, rápidamente abrí mi puerta y comencé a recibir a Hinata fuera del coche. Ella no iba a poder hacer ese camino y las escaleras sin mi ayuda.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, la madre de Hinata abrió la puerta y Sakura dio un paso hacia delante y le entregó la botella de vino casi vacía.

—Ella quería ir a ver la tumba de Naruto esta noche. Cogí esto porque pensé que lo iba a necesitar. Lo siento...

La madre de Hinata levantó la mano para detener cualquier explicación adicional.

—No, está bien. Entiendo. Esto no es peor que las pastillas que le he estado dando —Podía ver la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos de su madre y me recordó una vez más cuán importante era que Sakura supiera. Todo. Esta noche.

—Solo vete a casa, Sakura. Tu madre ya me ha llamado buscándote. Su avión llegó hace una hora. Cuidaré de Hinata esta noche. —Le informó la madre de Hinata.

Después de que se cerró la puerta, me volví a mirar a Sakura—: Parece que sólo somos tú y yo.

* * *

**Te mentí**.

No, estoy sólo yo y me voy a casa —contestó Sakura, corriendo furiosamente y dirigiéndose hacia el coche. Yo, por supuesto ya le había quitado las llaves.

Observé como buscaba las llaves que había dejado en ignición, frenéticamente. Abriendo la puerta del pasajero, me deslicé rápidamente. Las llaves colgaron de mi dedo cuando le sonreí. Eso no me hizo ganar ningún punto. Pero realmente tampoco lo esperaba. Ella me estaba forzando a hacer esto.

Sakura me arrebató las llaves y encendió el coche.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Gaara? ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a mi madre? Hmmm… Porque es más que probable que Ino esté allí poco después de que yo llegue y está deseando darte una patada en el culo.

Desafortunadamente, ella no iba a volver a su casa. No esta noche.

Nunca.

—No, Sakura, sólo pienso que tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Del hecho de que quieres quitarme mi alma para algún rito vudú o del hecho de que me has acechado toda mi vida y luego me quitaste mis recuerdos? ¡Ya lo se! Quieres hablar sobre cómo me mentiste sobre todo desde el principio y me hiciste pensar que eras un buen tipo. Elige un tema porque voy a hablar de todos.

No lo entendía. Sasuke-san me había hecho sonar tan malvado. Ella le había elegido como su luz. Suspirando, me froté las palmas de las manos contra las rodillas.

—Estás enfadada conmigo. Lo cojo. Incluso lo entiendo. Yo siempre esperaba a que tú lo supieses…

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? —Me interrumpió.

—Porque te elegí. Era tu propósito. Es tu propósito. ¿No lo entiendes? Has muerto, Sakura. Muerto. Desaparecido. Conseguido otra vida y completamente perdido la oportunidad en esta vida. Porque tú ibas a morir. La Muerte no estaba enamorada de ti entonces. Iba a cogerte como se suponía que debía. No había nada que nadie pudiese hacer para detenerle, excepto tu madre. Ella pudo elegir entregarte a Ghede, y así lo hizo. Puede que no se diese cuenta, pero cuando le suplicó a un doctor vudú que salvase tu vida con magia vudú, ella te entregó a mi padre. Así que viviste. No moriste. La Muerte no te tomó. Tú tenías que crecer con tu madre y tener una amistad con Hinata e incluso con Naruto. Tú tenías que VIVIR. Esos años no los habrías tenido si yo no te hubiese elegido. Esta vida que tienes ahora debió terminar esa noche en el Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans. —

¡GHEDE! ¿Por qué no entiende eso? Cualquier humano hubiera entendido, ella estaba ciega.

Sakura empezó a girar el coche hacia su casa. Me estiré y tomé el volante para detenerla.

—No. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Intentó pelear conmigo y forzar el coche para girar pero no lo haría, tenía el control total sobre la dirección en la que nos dirigíamos. No nos íbamos a parar hasta que alcanzáramos el viejo puente East Gulf. Luego no nos pararíamos exactamente allí, tampoco.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Me has mantenido viva. Tenía que vivir esta vida. Lo aprecio, pero ahora quiero mantenerla y a ti no te importa. Tú reclamas que me quieres y me necesitas, pero no te podría importar menos lo que yo quiero. Es muy egoísta de tu parte. Es todo sobre lo que Gaara quiere. No tomas en consideración lo que yo quiero. Actúas como si fuera tu posesión y yo debo estar feliz sobre eso.

Ella era mía. Pero yo era más suyo de lo que ella entendía. Le pertenecía, también. Me lo debía. Simplemente no me quería. Al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía el control sobre el coche hizo que su corazón corriera, como su respiración. La estaba asustando, otra vez.

¡Mierda!

Odiaba esto.

—He intentado hacértelo fácil. He intentado hacer esta transición de manera que lo pudieses aceptar. Te he protegido de la verdad. Quería que hicieses esta decisión porque tú lo querías. No porque te estuviese forzando, pero nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Hay algo que debes saber. —Señalé hacia un lado de la carretera antes de que no dirigiéramos al puente. Necesitaba decirle más primero—. Detente.

El coche inmediatamente aparcó a un lado de la carretera sin la ayuda de Sakura. En realidad, nunca me había visto usar mis poderes. Sabía que esto era más de lo que ella estaba preparada para ver, pero no había más tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso que necesito saber? —preguntó, golpeando su palma contra el volante con frustración.

—No te va a gustar esto. No quería que lo supieses. Pero cuando te negaste a aceptar que tu alma era la restitución por la vida que mi padre te concedió, mi padre decidió que el tomaría su restitución en otra parte. —Necesitaba su atención completa. Era el momento que se centrara en lo que tenía que decirle—. Sakura, mírame.

Giró su cabeza y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas mientras esperaba a que hablara.

—La muerte de Naruto fue solo el principio. Ghede tomará más. A todos a tu alrededor. Él los tomará uno por uno hasta que cedas y aceptes venir conmigo o hasta que no quede nadie más por tomar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, gritó:

—¡NO! TÚ estás mintiendo. Eres un mentiroso. Yo vi a Sasuke. Lo vi sacar el alma de Naruto. Sasuke nunca habría tomado un alma para tu padre. Él nunca habría…

—Sasuke no lo sabía. ¿Te dijo sobre eso de antemano? ¿Te preparó para la muerte de tu amigo? No. No lo hizo. Porque la muerte de Naruto no era el destino. Mi padre usó su poder sobre tu restitución sin pagar para matar el cuerpo que habitaba el alma de Naruto. Sasuke fue atraído a allí para recuperar el alma del cuerpo porque ese es su trabajo. Él estaba tan sorprendido como tú

Ella lo sabía ahora. ¿Me odiaría?

—Pero… pero tu me dijiste que mi muerte y la de Naruto iban a ser las tragedias este año escolar. Eso significaría que la muerte de Naruto era el destino.

—Te mentí. Quería que estuvieses enfadada con Sasuke. Podía sentir tu dolor y sabía que te mantenías lejos de él.

Observé como una serie de emociones le cruzaban el rostro. Esto era mucho más de lo que cualquier humano podía comprender. Pero ella no era normal. Había estado viendo almas la mayor parte de su vida. Estaba enamorada de la Muerte. Nada en Sakura era normal. Sería lo suficiente fuerte para lidiar con esto. Si solamente fuera capaz de hacer que se enamorara de mi primero. Nos había fallado a ambos.

—Vale, iré contigo.

No iba a esperar a que pensara más en esto. Mientras fuera su decisión, la tomaría. Así era. Encendí el motor con el chasquido de mi dedo y aceleré.

—Gaara ¡Ayúdame! —gritaba Sakura mientras el coche corría hacia la mitad del puente. Con solo deslizar un dedo el volante se sacudió.

—Te tengo, Sakura. —Le aseguré cuando el coche rompió la barandilla y fuimos a toda velocidad hacia las aguas del océano debajo de nosotros.

Vilokan, el más allá en la religión del vudú se encontraba debajo del agua. No la ayudaría esta vez. Era demasiado duro para ella. Iríamos a la manera antigua. Las aguas oscuras nos envolvieron y me concentré en forzar al cuerpo de Sakura dentro de un sueño profundo antes de empujarla hacia mí y hundirnos en las profundidades. Pronto, estaríamos en casa.

* * *

**No puedo esperar a pasar la eternidad contigo.**

No pude conseguir que saliera de mi habitación. Se negó a caminar por el pasillo o explorar Vilokan conmigo. En su lugar, Sakura se quedó acurrucada en mi habitación donde yo ya no era bienvenido sin una invitación. A Padre no le causó exactamente una buena impresión con sus aventuras sexuales durante la cena a la que ella asistió. Aceptar que ella hable con Naruto fue la única cosa en la que pude pensar para hacerla feliz.

Al abrir la puerta, Naruto pasó junto a mí sin un reconocimiento.

Él me odiaba. Odiaba quien era yo y lo que representaba. Una vez, había sido mi amigo. A lo largo de mi vida lo había observado y deseado tener una vida similar a la suya. Que hubiera sido amigo de Sakura me cautivaba más. Tenía la vida de un chico normal.

Le llevé a Sakura comida que ella reconoció. Las comidas que le gustaban a mi padre no eran algo que ella aceptaría fácilmente. Sus apetitos eran muy raros en todas las cosas. Ajustando la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama, encontré la mirada de Sakura.

—No me quiere —dije mientras le entregué un plato.

—No, no lo hace. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlo? Le quitaste la eternidad. Ahora está atrapado aquí para siempre.

El odio mezclado en sus palabras era más doloroso de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—No tomé su alma, Sakura, lo hizo mi padre. No tenía ni idea que iba a hacerlo. Ghede no le da respuestas a nadie dentro de nuestro reino. Él toma las decisiones que le agradan y se excede en cosas placenteras y corrompe actividades agradables, haciendo las cosas que deben ser satisfactorias y buenas como conductas depravadas. Nada de lo que pueda decir lo detendrá. Era un niño cuando me pidió elegir un alma. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las consecuencias. Te elegí. Entonces, no sabía lo que eso significaba. Puedes odiarme, pero trata de entender que yo no soy mi padre.

Sakura estuvo en silencio un momento y me empecé a fijar en un plato de comida.

—¿Quién es tu madre?

Mi madre no era alguien sobre quien realmente quería discutir. Nunca. Pero con Sakura iba a compartir todo. Incluso las cosas más dolorosas.

—Mi madre es Karura, es la razón de que mi piel sea pálida. Es la diosa vudú de muchas cosas. El amor es una... la venganza es otra. Tiene muchos amigos y disfruta de las mismas cosas que hace mi padre. La veo de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo vivo con mi padre. Nunca ha tenido ningún deseo de tener hijos, pero no soy el único. Tiene varios, muchos de los cuales andan por la tierra. Está detrás de los hombres humanos, intentando que vayan a su mmm... cama.

Sakura tomó pequeños bocados de la carne de cerdo que le había traído y suspiré de alivio. Ella necesitaba comer. No me gustaba la idea de que pasara hambre. Padre la haría inmortal pronto. Pero por ahora, necesitaba alimento.

—No hablas como tu padre, tampoco. Él tiene un poco de acento cajún.

Finalmente, sentía curiosidad por mí.

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siguiéndote. Adopté tu acento, así estaría en línea con tu vida. No quería parecerte extraño.

—¿Así que todos esos sueños que he tenido son reales? Esas cosas realmente pasaron. ¿Hay más recuerdos que he olvidado?

Esos eran sólo pequeños pellizcos de nuestra vida juntos. Había muchas cosas que yo quería que recordara.

—Tal vez unos pocos más. — Contesté.

—¿Unos pocos más? ¿Eso es todo?

No quería ocultar nada más de ella. Ya había escondido mucho. Dejé mi plato y me levanté. Si iba a contarle esto, tenía que ser capaz de caminar. Me ayudaba a pensar. Además, tenerla posada sobre mi cama me hacía difícil concentrarme mucho en otra cosa. Mi mente seguía volviendo a la época en su sofá, antes de que Sasuke-san hubiera consumido su corazón. Yo nunca había estado así de cerca con nadie.

—He estado contigo muchas veces en tu vida. Cuando estabas sola o triste, yo estuve allí. Cuando corrías peligro, allí estaba yo. Era lo que hacía. Padre dijo que eras mía y debía protegerte. Así que lo hice. Siento que no lo recuerdes. No fue algo que hice a propósito. Es sólo que yo no tengo alma y tu alma no puede recordarme por mucho tiempo si no estoy cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué quieres que recuerde aquellos tiempos? ¿Los que me has elegido para soñar? —Me detuve y me giré para mirarla a los ojos.

—Porque esas fueron las veces que me enamoré un poco más de ti.

—Tú no me amas, Gaara. Si me amaras, nunca habrías sido capaz de mantenerme en contra de mi voluntad.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo controlar a mi Padre. Él salvó tu vida. Es tu dueño, Sakura.

—Nadie es mi dueño.

No lo entendía. Empecé a temer que nunca lo haría.

—No quiero discutir contigo. No esta noche. Vamos a comer, ¿De acuerdo?

Volví a mi plato y comimos en silencio. Cuando Sakura puso su plato en la mesa, yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Estás llena? —pregunté poniéndome de pie para limpiar nuestra comida.

—Sí —murmuró.

No podía hacer que me perdonara. Esta noche, había tenido todo lo podía manejar sobre esto. Girándome, me dirigí a la puerta para dejarla de nuevo sola. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta me giré y lo intenté una vez más.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo? Cualquier cosa menos que te permita irte, porque no puedo. Haré cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Quiero que aceptes esto. A nosotros. Sólo dime.

Ella me devolvió la misma mirada sin decir nada por unos momentos. Entonces, finalmente, respondió:

—Libera a Naruto con un transportador. No lo tengas aquí.

¿Podría así ganar su corazón?

—¿Si puedo convencer a mi padre para liberar a Naruto a un transportador entonces vas a creer que te amo y dejarás que esto funcione entre nosotros?

—Sí, si llevas de la mano el alma de Naruto a un transportista y me demuestras que así fue. Una vez que sepa que ha sucedido y que su alma está donde le corresponde, entonces me quedare contigo. Haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. Para hacernos... a nosotros... felices.

Podemos ser felices. Haré que esto suceda. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, haré que esto suceda.

—Tienes un trato. Descansa un poco, Sakura. Mañana será un nuevo día y no puedo esperar para comenzar la eternidad contigo.

* * *

**Puedo sacarnos a ambos de aquí…con vida.**

No sería fácil convencer a Padre de liberar el alma de Naruto y dársela a Sasuke-san. Odiaba el poder que Sasuke-san ejercía sobre él. En Vilokan, mi padre tenía el poder. Sin embargo, Sasuke-san tenía el poder sobre las almas de la creación. Pero yo necesitaba el perdón de Sakura. En mi futuro había previsto salir con ella desde el momento en que era una niña. No podía dejar eso atrás. No quería que su odio por mi creciera cada día.

—Disculpa, pero necesito encontrar a alguien y estoy completamente perdida. ¿Conoces a Karin, cabello rojo... y, con suerte, todavía con vida? Pensé que tal vez podría estar por aquí, ya sabes.

Deteniéndome, me volví para encontrar una atractiva y menuda chica de mi edad, viniendo de la entrada principal. Lo primero que noté diferente, además de que tenía ojos marrones muy grandes y pestañas increíblemente largas, fue el hecho de que vestía ropa. Ropa normal. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban gastados y descoloridos, pero abrazaban muy bien sus delgadas caderas. La camiseta negra que ella vestía decía

"No me hagas mandarte a Cajun de una patada en el culo" escrito en letras mayúsculas blancas. Nada de esta chica parecía Cajun. Su piel pálida y el cabello cobrizo gritaba irlandés.

—Oye, ¿Estás como vivo, también? Porque pareces, pero aquí es difícil decirlo —preguntó ella. Quité ojos de su camisa y me encontré con su mirada. El rosa en sus mejillas y el latido de su corazón me dijo que en realidad era humana. ¿En qué pensaba mi padre? ¿Recolectaba una horda entera de humanos? Entonces, la idea del por qué él podría estar recolectando otros humanos se apoderó de mí. Oh, mierda no.

¡Ella tenía mi edad!

—¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunté, estudiándola para detectar cualquier señal de mentira.

Su postura se enderezó y la expresión abierta y curiosa que había destinado a mí, se oscureció. Genial, molesté a otra mujer.

—Soy Tayuya Monroe. Estoy buscando a mi hermana. Karin Monroe. Es mayor que yo. Mismo cabello. —Hizo una pausa y presionó firmemente sus labios. Algo le molestaba y era seguro a que no se trataba de mi comportamiento grosero—. Con suerte, sigue viva.

—Tú estás viva —Declaré.

Tayuya asintió lentamente, como si tal vez necesitara encontrar a alguien un poco más sensato.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Este es el más allá del Vudú. No es normal ver a un ser humano, que vive y respira, caminando por los pasillos. Por lo general son las almas de aquellos que sirvieron a Ghede quienes entran a Vilokan.

Tayuya puso las manos en sus caderas y suspiró. Me di cuenta de que sus uñas estaban pulcramente limadas y cada punta blanca tenía una Flor de Lis negra al final.

—Soy consciente de dónde estoy. Obviamente, los humanos pueden entrar en las paredes de Vilokan si saben lo que están haciendo. Confía en mí, no quiero estar aquí. Sólo necesito a alguien que me diga dónde puedo encontrar a mi hermana para poder llevarla a casa. Volver a la superficie donde se puede seguir viviendo y respirando y mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la basura de vudú de Orochimaru.

—De acuerdo, espera. Tu hermana está aquí y la estás buscando. ¿Ustedes dos están vivas? No eres una heredera de la reina Vudú o una bruja, pero estás aquí. Donde sólo aquellos, a los que Ghede les permite entrar, pueden caminar.

Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no soy ninguna de esas cosas. Orochimaru, sin embargo, necesita una buena lección acerca de jugar con la basura vudú que compra de la tienda en Bourbon. Le he dicho que ese lío no era algo con lo cual jugar. Pero nadie escucha a la de dieciocho años. Por lo tanto, aquí estoy.

La mujer pelirroja que había visto con mi padre meses atrás. Seguramente no era quién había sido después. Pero, ¿quién más? El pelo rojo era familiar. Tal vez. No le había prestado suficiente atención a la chica con mi padre. He estado preocupado por que

Sasuke-san no se llevara Sakura lejos de mi. Esta chica no tenía necesidad de conocer a mi Padre. Su gusto en mujeres podría ser perturbador. La idea de él usando a esta chica me enfermó.

Era demasiado joven, inocente, demasiado... hermosa.

Sin mencionar que necesitaba conseguir un acuerdo con Padre para dejar que el alma de Naruto volviera con Sasuke-san.

—Escucha, tengo algunas cosas con las que tengo que lidiar esta noche. Puedo encontrar a tu hermana. Pero estás en un lugar peligroso. Ghede, es el...

—El señor Vudú de los muertos. Sí, lo sé. Orochimaru me explicó todo eso antes de que me enviara con la vieja bruja vudú, que a cambio me envió aquí.

—Claro. De acuerdo, bueno, él no es exactamente un agradable hombre comprensivo. Si pudieras darme un día para trabajar algunas cosas y dejarme encontrar a tu hermana, te la traeré y así las sacaré a ambas de aquí.

Tayuya levantó una ceja.

—Claro, ¿tú? ¿Cómo harás eso? Con tu buena apariencia, porque Dios, sabe que no eres un espíritu vudú. Luces como un humano, así como yo.

Tuve que morderme la risa, lo cual resulta sorprendente. No había estado mucho de humor para reír antes.

—Escucha, Tayuya. Te aseguro que tengo conexiones. Sólo, por favor, haz lo que digo y espera. Soy el único que tiene la oportunidad de conseguir sacarnos de aquí... con vida.

* * *

**Déjala ir.**

Llamé una vez y luego abrí la puerta.

Es hora —Anuncié a medida que entraba en la habitación.

Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Naruto. Un transportista fue alertado del retorno de Naruto. Todo estaba en su lugar. Pronto, tendría la eternidad que siempre me había imaginado con Sakura.

Vestía el corto vestido negro que Padre le había proporcionado para que se lo pusiera. Era su manera de mostrarle a Sasuke-san a quién pertenecía Sakura ahora. Sé que ella odiaba la fragilidad del vestido, pero me las había arreglado para llegar a un acuerdo con Padre para dejar de discutir este asunto.

—Vamos a hacer esto —respondió ella, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. Agradecido de que no fuera a dar batalla, le tendí mi antebrazo para acompañarla, pero ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

— No, esto no ha terminado todavía. Dejas a Naruto seguro en manos de un transportador y fuera de este lugar, entonces cumpliré con mi parte del trato —Era terca, pero no iba a discutir. En cambio, asentí con mi cabeza—. Tú marcas el camino —dijo una vez que estábamos en el pasillo.

—Sabes que Sasuke-san probablemente estará aquí, Sakura.

—Me imagino que estará.

—Entiendes las consecuencias si te vas con él.

—Sí, Gaara, sé que vas a matar a todos los que amo y tomar sus almas para que vivan aquí, en la fornicación, por toda la eternidad. Entendido.

La amo con tanta fiereza, pero podía hacerme enojar tanto.

—Sakura, esto no es sobre mí. Ya te he dicho esto, es mi padre. Es la forma en que opera. No lo puedo controlar. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo tuve que engatusar para que devolviera el alma de Naruto. Y para ser honesto, la única razón por la que yo creo que accedió es porque cree que así te negaras a irte con Sasuke-san y que él va a ser quien te controle.

Noté la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Se abrió un poco y dos grandes ojos marrones se asomaron. La expresión de ojos muy abiertos en la cara de Tayuya me dijo que había escuchado parte de la discusión que Sakura y yo estábamos teniendo. Tenía que concentrarme en mi problema en cuestión. Tendría que lidiar con Tayuya y su hermana más tarde.

—Ahora, por favor, entiende, ningún dolor que hayas sufrido es porque yo lo quisiera. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo siempre pensé que me querías. Que tu alma me quería. Diablos, cuando llego a cualquier lugar cerca de ti, tus ojos se ven como si hubieran sido atrapados en el fuego. Se suponía que me quisieras. Pero no lo haces. En lugar de eso lo quieres a él. Y no puedes tenerlo, Sakura. Nunca estuvo destinado a suceder.

—Está bien. —Fue su simple respuesta.

—¿Está bien?

—Ya me has oído, Gaara. Ya dije que sí. Ahora vamos.

Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Con una última mirada en dirección a la entrometida Tayuya, me di vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada.

* * *

—Ya basta —gruñí a uno de los espíritus vudú cuando miraron boquiabiertos hacia el cuerpo de Sakura en el vestido que Padre le había hecho vestir.

—Entonces, esto es algo para ver, ¿no es así? —gritó Padre mientras caminaba en el gran vestíbulo.

—No la pongas incómoda, Padre —le supliqué.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó en un tono divertido. Lo vi cuando levantó su mano y colocó dos cigarrillos en su boca y luego volvió su atención a las actividades realizadas en el exterior.

Rebusqué en los espectadores por cualquier señal de la hermana de Tayuya. Si pudiera encontrarla ahora, entonces una vez que esto terminara, podría ayudar a Tayuya y a su hermana a escapar. Luego, sería el momento de disfrutar de mi vivieron felices para siempre con Sakura. Es decir, si todos sobrevivíamos a la furia de la Muerte.

—Por favor, haz que se detengan—susurró Sakura desesperadamente.

Confundido, baje la mirada hacia ella y luego seguí su mirada para ver a dos del harén de Padre correr sus dedos sobre la entrepierna de Naruto. La mayoría de los chicos adolescentes disfrutarían de eso, pero noté que Naruto se sentía incómodo y Sakura estaba muy molesta por ello. Sin embargo, Naruto se había dado cuenta de que quejarse sólo alentaría a Padre.

—Si hago una escena, luego Padre hará que esto sea mucho peor. Si no quieres ver a una de esas dos montarse a Naruto aquí, no digas ni una palabra. Naruto lo sabe. Es por eso que esta tan tranquilo.

El silencio cayó sobre las calles salvajes y las personas comenzaron a huir. Toda la risa y la bebida terminó cuando las almas sintieron la presencia de la Muerte cernirse sobre ellos.

—¡Ah, La Muerte se acerca! Los caídos han corrido a ocultarse — dijo Padre arrastrando las palabras y sacando los dos cigarrillos de su boca para exhalar pequeños anillos de humo antes de aspirarlos de vuelta.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sasuke está cerca. Las almas de las personas en las calles lo sienten y salieron corriendo. A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de los seres humanos no se aferran a la Muerte cuando está en su forma verdadera. Claro, les gusta el cantante Sasuke Uchiha, pero cuando está realmente en la forma de la Muerte, ellos se ocultan.

Padre se dirigió a Naruto y encorvó su dedo una vez. Las chicas aferradas sobre él aflojaron su agarre, mientras que él daba un paso adelante.

Jadeos llamaron mi atención a las calles en frente de mí. Sasuke-san había llegado y no había venido solo.

Los ojos de la Muerte rebuscaron hasta que encontró a Sakura, a quien había acurrucado contra mi costado.

Ella era mía.

—Bien, bien, bien, Sasuke-san y sus amigos. ¿A qué le debemos este honor? —preguntó Padre en su tono jovial de costumbre.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Ghede —respondió Sasuke-san sin apartar los ojos de los de Sakura.

El brillo posesivo en sus ojos hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina en miedo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle frente? ¿Padre esperaría que yo maneje a Sasuke-san por mi cuenta?

—Tsk tsk tsk, no sé que quieres decir. Tú dijiste que la dejara elegir —Anunció Padre agitando la mano en nuestra dirección—. Ella lo hizo.

La transportadora rubia se dirigió hacia nosotros cuando Sasuke-san la detuvo. ¿Acaso no planeaba tomarla? ¿Sería realmente así de fácil?

—No. Tú la obligaste a elegir. Eso no era parte del acuerdo —Rugió Sasuke-san. Sakura se estremeció en mis brazos y dio un paso atrás de mí.

—Aquí está el alma que viniste a buscar —Padre empujó a Naruto hacia la Muerte y al instante Naruto estuvo en protección de unos transportistas. Luego se había ido.

Sakura había conseguido su deseo, su única demanda. Se había cumplido. Ahora, la Muerte tenía que irse.

—Ahora, ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres o quieres escuchar a la chica por ti mismo? —Padre se volvió hacia nosotros—. Ven aquí, Sakura—La persuadió.

Ella estaba aterrada de Padre. La apreté suavemente en el brazo para tranquilizarla, luego le di un codazo hacia delante. Ella tenía que ir a él. Si se negaba, todo podía ponerse muy feo.

—Pregúntale, Sasuke-san. —Se rió Padre mientras agarraba a Sakura y la empujaba hacia la Muerte.

Di un paso hacia ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando Padre? Sasuke-san podría extender la mano y tomarla.

—Quiero que…

—No te pregunté nada de eso todavía, Sakura. Guarda ese pensamiento un momento más —Indicó Sasuke-san levantando su mirada desde Sakura y centrándose en Padre—. Te has metido con la persona equivocada esta vez, Ghede. A ti te gusta el entretenimiento, pero nunca que sido un actor de nadie.

Los transportistas comenzaron a alejarse de Sasuke-san. ¿Se van a ir todos? ¿Era este el fin? Luego, los guerreros comenzaron a descender. Nunca había visto a uno de los guerreros del Creador antes. Había oído hablar de ellos. Temido. Pero nunca los había visto.

Las espadas enormes que colgaban a su lado simplemente acabarían con nuestro mundo con un solo golpe. El libre albedrío de un ser humano era el único poder que sosteníamos. A los guerreros, sin embargo, les era dado su poder del verdadero Creador. No teníamos ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.

—¿Trajiste a los guerreros por una chica? —preguntó Padre con asombro.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke-san y dio un paso hacia delante, sosteniendo su mano en alto hacia Sakura.

—No puedo —sollozó ella.

—Confía en mí —Le respondió.

Esperé a sabiendas de que esto era todo. Si ella se acercaba a él, la dejaría ir. Me daría por vencido. Si Sakura lo elegía una vez más, entonces, la dejaría ir.

Como en cámara lenta, Sakura se adelantó y puso su mano en la suya. Sasuke-san la empujó contra su costado con fuerza. El alivio en su rostro se reflejó en los ojos de ella mientras levantaba su mirada hacia él.

Estaba donde quería estar. Ya no podía luchar más contra esto. Todo lo que hacía era que ella me odiara más cada día que pasaba. Amaría a Sakura por la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no podía obligarla a que me amara. Finalmente, entendí eso.

—Mala elección, pequeña —susurró Padre.

No esperaba que ella se fuera. En el fondo, sabía que lo haría.

—No, Ghede. Tú eres el único que hizo una mala elección. No tomas lo que es mío. —Sasuke-san lo desafió.

Luego hizo una pausa y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Sakura antes de entregársela a la transportista rubia que había protegido a Sakura tan ferozmente antes.

—Tomaste un alma que era demasiado joven para defenderse. Un alma que pertenecía al Creador. Has cambiado el destino y luego decidiste jugar con un mundo que no es tuyo. Saliste de tu reino y te llevaste otra alma que no estaba bajo tu gobierno. Ahora te doy una alternativa, Ghede. Cerramos este portal, así como los que se encuentran en África y Haití, donde los guerreros están de guardia y los sellamos por toda la eternidad. El poder del vudú va a terminar aquí. Justo ahora. Te pasaste de la raya. —El guante había sido arrojado. Sasuke-san tenía el poder.

—O dejas ir el alma de Sakura. Libre de cualquier restitución. Te mantendrás alejado de ella y su familia por toda la eternidad y seguirás siendo como eres. Pero te advierto que si veo a tu hijo, a ti o cualquiera de sus espíritus que se acerque una vez más a Sakura voy a terminar esta religión. No habrá segundas oportunidades. Es tu elección.

Padre se giró y miró hacia mí. Podía sentir sus ojos taladrándome mientras yo estudiaba a Sakura. Esto era todo. Tendría que dejarla ir ahora. Era la única manera. Ella nunca tuvo la intención de estar conmigo. A pesar de que en mi corazón, ella siempre lo estaría.

—Deja que se vaya. —Respondí.

Entonces, dejé caer mis ojos de su mirada y me giré para irme. De vuelta al castillo, donde mi futuro nunca estaría completo.

Había perdido la llave de mi felicidad.

* * *

**No soy nada parecido a mi padre.**

Una mezcla de emociones se agitaban violentamente en mi interior. No podía decidir si era desesperación, ira, la pérdida, o si el odio era el más poderoso. ¿Cómo me rendí tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no fui más rápido y gané su corazón?

—Um, oye tú… uh Gaara, creo... —Una voz familiar irrumpió en mi confusión interior y giré mi cabeza para observar al intruso, me encontré con la expresión sorprendida de Tayuya. Me había olvidado de ella.

Mierda.

No estaba de ánimo para ayudar a nadie en estos momentos. Alguien tenía que ayudarme.

—Oh, Dios. Um, me temo que las cosas no salieron muy bien con la chica —dijo en voz baja.

—Es obvio, ¿verdad? —respondí.

Sus grandes ojos marrones se ampliaron.

—Lo siento.

La sinceridad de su voz fue mi perdición. Todas las emociones dentro de mí dieron un paso atrás para dejar que el dolor tomara el papel principal, mientras las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

—Ella no me eligió. —Me las arreglé para decir.

—Oh. Wow. Bueno, uh, tal vez eso sea… ¿lo mejor?

Quise rugir que no era lo mejor. Nunca sería lo mejor. ¿Cómo podría ser lo mejor el hecho de que perdí todo lo que siempre había sido lo más importante para mí? Sin decir una palabra me fui directo a mi habitación, me detuve y toqué el pomo frío de la puerta, luego hice una pausa. Su olor estaría allí. Su ropa. Mi almohada tendría su olor. La veía allí en mi cama.

No era tan fuerte aún. En su lugar, me giré y regresé al dormitorio en el que había estado durmiendo desde que Sakura había llegado aquí.

Tayuya seguía de pie en el pasillo, mirándome con ansiedad. Sabía que quería mi ayuda, pero en este momento, no podía cuidarme ni a mi mismo.

—Puedes entrar y hablar de ello. Sí, eso ayudaría. —Tayuya hizo una pausa y se retorció las manos—. Siempre me ayuda hablar de las cosas y soy muy buena escuchando.

Maldita sea, ella era muy amable. No necesito estar cerca de lo amable ahora mismo. Era cualquier cosa menos amable en este momento.

—No, gracias. Necesito estar solo —respondí lo más cortésmente que pude, antes de abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio temporal.

—Si entras en esa habitación, encontraré a mi hermana sola. Siento que estés molesto, pero no voy a quedarme por aquí y esperar por más tiempo. Necesito encontrar a Karin. Se ha ido hace ya demasiado tiempo. Estoy en un apuro.

Decirle a Tayuya que siguiera adelante y lo intentara era tan tentador. Lo único que me impedía alejarme era el hecho de que nunca saldría viva de aquí. Yo era la única oportunidad que tenía. Esos malditos ojos grandes e inocentes sacaban mi lado humano.

La parte de mí que sentía compasión y remordimiento, la parte que había sido moldeada por mi amor a Sakura.

—Está bien, te voy a ayudar. Pero no estoy de humor para problemas. Escúchame. Has lo que digo y nos llevaremos bien. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, capitán, lo copio. —Habló arrastrando las palabras en un sexy acento sureño al que no le había prestado mucha atención antes.

Asintiendo, mis pensamientos regresaron a Sakura. ¿Era feliz ahora? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me echaría de menos aunque sea un poco?

Tenía que verla por última vez. ¿Podría escaparme e ir a verla o Sasuke-san haría realidad su amenaza? Forzándome a apartar los pensamientos sobre Sakura, me enfoqué en la chica que estaba de pie delante de mí. La única que me necesitaba.

—Voy a ir a buscar a tu hermana ahora. Tú te quedas aquí, en tu dormitorio.

Tayuya comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Esa parte no está en discusión. Voy a traerte a tu hermana de regreso. Pero si vas conmigo, todo se estropeará. Ghede no va a dejar que te vayas de aquí si te ve.

Tragó con nerviosismo.

—¿Te refieres a tu padre?

Así que, había oído mucho más de la conversación que había tenido con Sakura de lo que me había dado cuenta.

—Sí, mi padre.

Finalmente dio un paso atrás hacia su habitación y comenzó a cerrar la puerta. Vi como me observaba durante un momento.

—Pero tú no has hecho que la chica permanezca contigo. Ella quería irse y la dejaste.

—No soy mi Padre. No soy nada parecido a mi padre. Ese es el problema.

* * *

Libro 3.

**Ceaseless**

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

Capítulo 1

Puede hacer que se enamore de él… otra vez?

Cuando Sakura Haruno resultó ser digna de la devoción de La Muerte, a él se le dio la oportunidad de quedarse con ella. Pero a Sasuke nunca le prometieron que Sakura se quedaría con él.

Cuando un alma es creada, también lo es su pareja. En cada vida estás almas se encuentran. Completan el destino del otro. Es hora de que el alma de Sakura elija si de verdad quiere una eternidad al lado de La Muerte, o si quiere al compañero creado sólo para ella.

Sasuke no creía que fuera a tener que preocuparse por su elección. Sabía que su corazón le pertenecía. Hasta que descubrió de que cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento de su tiempo juntos sería borrado de sus recuerdos. Tendría que ganar su corazón de nuevo y demostrarle a su alma que él es a quién pertenece.

Si tan sólo el compañero de su alma no estuviera allí parado en su camino…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lloré como nena T-T, pobre...pobre Gaara, tan lindo que es él. Enserio en el momento que leí esto, lo amé aun más *-*!, saber el porque y que pensaba cuando hacia las cosas es tan jodidamente tierno. Él lo hacia por el bien de la insensible de Sakura T-T! yo quiero uno como Gaara, no importa que tan bien sea un espíritu vudú x3!


	49. Chapter 49

Libro 3.

**Ceaseless**

¿La muerte o su Alma Gemela?

Prologo.

—El alma ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento. No estaba destinada a vivir esta vida. —La Deidad.

—_Vuela lejos, por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda! —Sakura (Existence)_

—El alma no ha sido designada una sola vez, sino dos veces. —La Deidad.

—_Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y me habló. Las almas nunca hablaban conmigo, antes de ti. —Sakura (Existence)_

—Si estás determinado a que esta alma permanezca a tu lado, entonces una decisión debe ser tomada. —La Deidad.

—_No puedes asustarme y no estoy huyendo. — Sakura (Existence)_

—Sabes que cada alma tiene un compañero. Si su alma ha de existir por toda la eternidad, entonces debe elegirte por encima del compañero creado como su otra mitad. —La Deidad.

—_Este es el regalo más preciado y perfecto que alguien ha recibido nunca. Me devolviste un recuerdo que amaré por siempre. — Sakura (Predestined)_

—El alma ha visto demasiado. Ella sabe más de lo que un alma debería saber. No puede conservar sus recuerdos. La elección será injusta si lo hace. —La Deidad.

—_Lo estoy guardando para mi ardiente novio. —Sakura (Predestined)_

—Cada momento que ha pasado contigo será borrado de sus recuerdos. No recordará su encuentro con La Muerte, ni a ti rompiendo las reglas para salvarla. No recordará luchar por ti. No recordará la maldición que sufrió mientras estaba bajo el hechizo del espíritu vudú. Todo será borrado. Si la quieres, Sasuke-san, entonces tienes que ganar su corazón sobre el alma creada para ser su compañero. Sólo entonces será posible que puedas tenerla para siempre. Ella debe pasar esta prueba. —La Deidad.

—_Confía en mí, Sasuke Uchiha, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie se te acerca siquiera. —Sakura (Predestined)_

Capítulo 1

**Sakura **

Hinata estacionó su nuevo y deslumbrante Land Rover plateado en un lugar vacío del estacionamiento frente a Jemison Hall, nuestro hogar durante los próximos nueve meses.

—¿Puedes creer que estamos aquí? —murmuróHinata con asombro mientras contemplábamos el edificio de ladrillo histórico en frente de nosotras. Mi mamá era una alumna de la Universidad Boone. Boone era una pequeña universidad privada en Weston, Tennessee. Cuando Hinata y yo fuimos aceptadas aquí, pensé que éste era el lugar donde yo estaba destinada a estar. Ir a una universidad estatal más grande me aterraba.

Me gustaba más la sensación íntima y pequeña en este lugar.

—Aún estoy tratando de creerme que estamos en la universidad —le respondí mientras abría la puerta del auto.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Las dos salimos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos al compartimiento trasero de carga para empezar a descargar nuestras cajas. Mi madre no pudo venir con nosotras porque tenía que asistir a una conferencia de escritores en Chicago. Hinata y yo acordamos que era una mala idea tener a sus padres con nosotras. Sus padres podrían ser un poco embarazosos. Ya que hacíamos esto juntas, decidimos ser independientes y hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie. Nos teníamos la una a la otra.

Ahora, mirando la pila de cajas y maletas amontonadas en la parte trasera del Land Rover de Hinata, me pregunté si eso fue un error. Nos tomaría horas llevar todo esto a nuestro dormitorio.

—Esto tomará una eternidad —gimió Hinata en frustración.

Comencé a responder cuando el fuerte y vibrante sonido de unos, realmente buenos, altavoces llamó mi atención. La fuente de la música era un pequeño convertible negro que justamente había aparcado en el espacio de estacionamiento junto a nosotras. Lo primero que llamó mi atención de la conductora del coche fue su salvaje cabello rubio con brillantes puntas rosadas.

La conductora apagó el motor, lo cual agradeció instantáneamente mis oídos. Abrió la puerta y saltó del coche. Era obvio, desde el maquillaje hasta el atuendo, que era emo. Llevaba puesto grueso delineador negro y botas negras de combate. La única cosa que me confundió un poco fue su cabello. El rosa chillón no era realmente una cosa emo, ¿verdad?

Se puso una mano en la cadera y sopló un gran globo con su chicle, mirándonos descaradamente a las dos. Explotó la burbuja con fuerza y sonrió.

—Esta mierda será divertida —dijo en tono burlón, luego se giró y caminó hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del rango auditivo, Hinata me agarró del brazo con firmeza.

—Por favor, Dios, no dejes que viva cerca de nosotras. Me da miedo.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con ella en este asunto. Asintiendo, alcancé la caja más cercana a mí.

—Dudo que la veamos mucho. Es un edificio grande. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estemos en el mismo piso. Ahora, toma una caja y comienza a descargar.

—Espero que tengas razón. ¿Debería escoger otra plaza de aparcamiento? Ya sabes, lejos de ella. —Preguntó Hinata.

—Sólo toma una caja y dejar de preocuparte —Le contesté resueltamente en dirección al dormitorio.

La rubia de aspecto salvaje estaba de pie en el último escalón, me miró cuando llegué a las puertas dobles de la entrada. Genial. No había entrado. Moví mis ojos de ella hacia el suelo para no tropezar y caerme.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo al suelo vibrar. Tropecé y dejé caer la caja de zapatos que llevaba. A pesar de mis esfuerzos para atraparlos, los zapatos se desparramaron sobre el pavimento. Prácticamente gruñí en frustración. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y en silencio me maldije por no pedirle a los padres de Hinata que vinieran con nosotras. Era sólo mi primera caja descargada y ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien.

El ruido sordo de un motor se hizo más fuerte y volví mi cabeza para ver una motocicleta negra y plateada detenerse a unos metros de mí y de mi desastre de zapatos. Era su culpa que yo hubiera dejado caer las cosas. ¿Qué hacía alguien conduciendo por el campus en una ruidosa motocicleta? Cuando levanté la vista de la ofensiva motocicleta, mis ojos se encontraron con un par de brillantes ojos azules. Mi consumo rápido de aire fue fuerte, mientras su mirada me recorría lentamente.

Era tan... tan... sorprendentemente perfecto. Oscuras pestañas gruesas describían los ojos más locamente azules que jamás hubiera visto. Un oscuro cabello largo llegaba hasta su cuello y se escondía detrás de sus oídos.

Una boca perfecta se torcía en una sonrisa. Espera... una sonrisa. Sacudí mi cabeza para detener la evaluación física que le hacía a este desconocido. Me las arreglé para convertir mi expresión de asombra a una de molestia.

—¿Crees que podrías conseguir una moto más ruidosa? Porque no creo que esa despertara a la gente en Australia —Escupí y me agaché para comenzar a recoger mis zapatos, lo cual era vergonzoso.

—¿Esto es mi culpa? —Preguntó con un sexy acento hipnótico. Imagínate. Los chicos parecían tener voces acordes.

—Me sobresaltaste, así como despertaste a todos los bebés dormidos en los estados vecinos —Le contesté lanzando una de mis botas vaqueras en la caja.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, lo pararse, luego balancear la pierna de su vaquero por encima de su motocicleta y bajarse. Genial. Ahora venía hacia aquí. Justo lo que necesito. Mantuve mi mirada en los zapatos esparcidos por todas partes mientras él caminaba hacia mí. Sus botas negras se detuvieron justo frente a mi montón de zapatos. Se agachó y recogió un tacón de color rosa que casi nunca usaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué los había traído. Los había comprado por algo, pero no podía recordar qué. Tomó el otro y noté que sus ojos veían casi con reverencia el contenido en sus manos. Tenía curiosidad y no pude evitarlo. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo. Él miraba mis zapatillas rosas como si algo en ellos le entristeciera.

¿Su ex-novia tenía un par así? ¿O él era algo más allá de enloquecedoramente ardiente?

—¿Quieres devolverme mis zapatos? —Le dije, tendiéndole la mano para que me los diera.

Levantó la mirada y el color sorprendentemente azul era aún más asombroso de cerca. Había tristeza allí, también. Lo pude ver claramente y le dolía algo sobre mí. Yo ni siquiera conozco a este chico. ¿Por qué me preocupo tan profundamente por el evidente dolor que él sufría?

—Me gustan estos. Apuesto a que se ven hermosos en ti —dijo mientras colocaba los dos con cuidado en la caja.

Casi temblé al escuchar el tono ronco de su voz.

—Gracias. —Contesté torpemente. No sabía qué más decir.

—¿Estás listo para irnos, Sasuke? —Preguntó la rubia con el pelo de puntas rosa mientras pasaba por encima de mis zapatos y se dirigía a su motocicleta. ¿Estaba con él? ¿Vino a buscarla? ¿A la chica emo? ¿En serio?

—No, Ino, no lo estoy —le dijo.

Su atención era halagadora y un poco estresante al mismo tiempo. Era como si esperando que yo dijera o hiciera algo. No sabía lo que quería, pero era difícil no querer hacer lo que se necesitara para complacerlo. Tomó otro par de zapatos y los puso en la caja. Continuó hasta que cada zapato estuvo de vuelta en la caja correcta. Luego se agachó y recogió la caja. La ceñida camiseta negra que vestía hacía cosas maravillosas por sus brazos mientras sostenía la caja y se quedaba allí, esperando instrucciones.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó.

No estaba segura de querer su ayuda, pero definitivamente la necesitaba. Hinata hacía justo ahora su camino a través de la calle. Supe el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre él. Su boca se abrió y dejó caer la caja que cargaba. ¿Qué diablos? El chico era sexy, pero ¿tenía que soltar la caja y derramar sus productos para el cabello por toda la calle? Diablos. Nunca conseguiríamos mudarnos a nuestra habitación en la residencia a este ritmo.

—¡OH-MI-DIOS! —gritó, cubriéndose la boca y saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Esto pasó de vergonzoso a humillante. Tenía miedo de volver a mirar al chico. Hinata estaba actuando como una loca.

—Hinata —le susurré, intentando que dejara a un lado su modo de chica-fan en este extraño. A continuación, levantó su dedo y empezó a señalarlo. Fantástico. Se había vuelto loca.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Me preguntó, y entonces gritó, todavía sorprendida frente a él.

¿Si sabía quién era? ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo? Di media vuelta y lo miré de nuevo. Seguía siendo igual de ridículamente sexy, pero no era más que un chico. La sonrisa divertida en su rostro me alertó de que él sabía por qué ella actuaba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿Quién eres? —Le pregunté, estudiándolo de cerca.

El azul de sus ojos empezó a... ¿brillar?

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Era difícil apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Algo en ellos era magnético. Casi como si mi cuerpo fuera atraído hacia él. No me gustaba. Me asustaba. Estaba mal. No era normal.

—Sakura, ¿no sabes quién es? ¡Oh. Mi. Dios! Tienes que estar bromeando. Tengo que sacarte más. No puedo creer que estés realmente parado aquí. Sosteniendo la caja de Sakura. ¿Vienes aquí? No sabía que ibas a la universidad. Soy una gran fan. Yet You Stay es mi tono de llamada. ¡La amo!

¿Tono de llamada? Espera...

—Eres el vocalista en esa banda —Hice una pausa, porque no podía recordar su nombre. Sabía que Hinata los amaba. Me desconectó la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ella empieza a comenzar con el tema.

—¡Cold Soul, Sakura! Él es el cantante del maldito Cold-Soul. ¿Cómo no sabes esto? —Me informó Hinata mientras pasaba por encima de sus pinceles y secador de pelo para estar más cerca de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Soy tu mayor fan —Le dijo, pero tuve la sensación de que él ya había descubierto eso hace mucho.

—Es un placer conocerte —contestó educadamente, pero sólo la miró antes de volver su atención hacia mí. La sonrisa divertida en su rostro me hizo sentir como si él supiera algo que yo no. Eso me molestó.

—Puedo cargar la caja. Gracias por tu oferta de ayudar, pero ya lo tengo —le dije, tomando la caja que tenía en sus manos. Arqueó una ceja y movió la caja fuera de mi alcance.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo sola, Sakura. Pero quiero llevarlo a tu habitación. Por favor. —

No podía ser grosera. El había dicho por favor.

—Quiere llevarlo ella misma, Sasuke. Dale la maldita caja y vámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer. —Lo llamó la chica Emo que ahora estaba sentada en su motocicleta.

Algo de lo que estuve bastante segura fue qué la ira brilló en sus ojos. Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

—No le hagas caso —me dijo mientras asentía hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Muéstrame el camino.

Yo no quería que la salvaje y ligeramente aterrorizante chica que vivía en mi dormitorio me aborreciera, pero Hinata ya empujaba mi brazo como si fuera una idiota. Quería que dejara a Sasuke Uchiha llevar mi caja de zapatos y él estaba evidentemente determinado a ayudarme.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, iré a buscar otra caja. Hinata, muéstrale donde está la habitación. —Hinata me miró y asintió con la apreciación.

La mirada divertida desapareció y Sasuke pareció molesto.

Bien. Bueno. No debería coquetear con otra chica mientras tiene una en la parte trasera de su motocicleta. Yo no era estúpida. Sabía que los chicos de las bandas de rock eran infieles. Eso no era lo mío.

Hinata comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras echaba a andar hacia el dormitorio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la atención de Sasuke. Podía manejarlo. No tenía ninguna duda. De vuelta al Land Rover, traté de ignorar sus voces y me centré en las cajas que tenía que descargar.

* * *

.

.

.

T.T SAKURA NO RECUERDA AL SEXY Y HERMOSO DE SASUKE ,!.

Yo si me acuerdo de ti Sasuke-kun :D! conmigo no batallaras x3! JHAJHAJHA, Soy una chica demasiado fácil?. Caray, todos lo somos si se trata de Sasuke-papasito-Uchiha ._.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 2

**Sasuke**

Hace tres días la tenía en mis brazos mientras se quedaba dormida, hablándome sobre todas las cosas que empacó. Me burlé por empacar tanto y no ser capaz de adaptarse del todo en su dormitorio. Ella me prometió que se pondría esos tacones en nuestra primera cita oficial en la universidad. Todo había sido perfecto.

Sakura me amaba.

Ahora, ella ni siquiera me conocía.

—Aquí está —Anunció Hinata cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio que yo sabía que conectaba con la habitación de Ino.

Me aseguré de eso. También sabía que esta habitación era la más grande disponible. Quería que Sakura tuviera lo mejor. Quería que cada experiencia que tuviera fuera perfecta. Ella ya había pasado muchas cosas conmigo. Esto se suponía que sería el comienzo de nuestro felices-para-siempre.

—¡Oh, guau! ¡Es enorme! ¿Me pregunto si este es el correcto? Sólo somos de primer año —La emoción en la voz de Hinata mientras daba vueltas me recordó que Hinata también olvido todo. Mi existencia en el mundo humano el año pasado había sido alterada.

Sakura no podía recordar. Tomaron su memoria. Cada recuerdo… se fue.

—Puedes poner la caja por ese lado de la habitación. Sakura querrá estar lejos del baño. A mí me toma más tiempo estar lista y ella puede dormir más tarde por la mañana —Hinata tenía razón.

Sakura no pasaría mucho tiempo preparándose en las mañanas. Eso también me recordaba que yo no estaría aquí para abrazarla y besarla con esa mirada soñolienta en la cara. Coloqué la caja al lado de su armario. La agonía de la separación me atravesaba. Luego hubo miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no me escogía? ¿Y si nunca podría abrazarla otra vez? ¿Y si ella nunca me miraba nuevamente con amor en sus ojos? ¿Cómo podría existir sin eso?

No. No podía.

—Llegaremos tarde —gruñó Ino desde la puerta.

Ya era hora de que nos marcháramos a recolectar almas. Sólo que era tan difícil dejarla ahora que ella estaba tan cerca. El no poder tocarla o permitir que me viera era una tortura.

—Oh, ¿tienes práctica? —preguntó Hinata, batiendo las pestañas hacia mí.

Olvidé que ella era una fan de Cold Soul. Había sido el novio de Sakura para ella un tiempo. El hecho de que ella era un fan se me había olvidado. Esto sería molesto.

—No, él tiene un concierto —Explicó Ino con un divertido acento sureño.

—Guau, ¿dónde? ¿Está agotado? Me encantaría ir. Nunca te he visto tocar en vivo.

Sí, lo ha hecho. Muchas veces. Pero eso también quedó en el olvido. Antes de que pudiera articular la respuesta adecuada Ino me interrumpió:

—Sakura está afuera, hablando con un chico. Uno con un Acento-Papi-Cajún, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mierda.

Pasé a Hinata y empujé a Ino hacia un lado cuando hice mi camino hasta el estacionamiento en una velocidad lo más cercana a la humana. Pero sabía que Gaara estaba cerca de Sakura y ella no sabía quién era o qué hizo, me sentí justificado de poder usar una manera más rápida de viajar.

No quería asustar a Sakura apareciendo de la nada. Así que me acerqué detrás de ella. Gaara sintió mi presencia porque todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a llevar tus cosas adentro? —le preguntó Gaara a Sakura, mirando sobre su hombro en un intento de encontrarme.

Comencé a dar un paso adelante cuando Ino tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia atrás con un fuerte tirón.

—Detente. Recuerda, él no es su tipo. Cálmate. Deja que la ayude. Joderás todo si actúas como un loco y obsesionado. Este no es el chico del que ella se enamoró. Ella se enamoró del oscuro y misterioso Sasuke Uchiha. Se enamoró de la Muerte. Se ese chico. Deja de ser este triste, lamentable, obsesionado y acosador chico. Eso no la traerá de vuelta. Y créelo o no, también quiero de vuelta a Sakura.

Ella tenía razón. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y esperé.

—No, gracias. Tengo esto. Fue agradable conocerte —Le informó Sakura en un tono ligeramente molesto que alivió mi ansiedad.

Ino tenía razón. Gaara no era el tipo de Sakura. Nunca lo había sido. Sabía que el tipo no era suficientemente estúpido como para intentar tomarla de nuevo. Su padre no lo permitiría. Él probaba las aguas para ver si ella realmente olvidó todo.

—¿Ves? Ella puede con esto. Ahora, vámonos. Actúa misterioso y sexy. Ahora pon tu trasero en esa moto y maneja sin decir una palabra.

Dejar a Sakura fue duro. No quería que llevara todas esas cosas al interior. Yo quería hacer eso para ella. Se suponía que lo haría. Ella me lo pagaría en favores sexuales. Habíamos bromeado con eso por semanas.

Pero ahora… ella estaba aquí. Sola.

—Quédate aquí. Permanece cerca de ella. Ayúdala a mudarse. Lo más importante, mantén al príncipe del vudú lejos de ella. Estaré de regreso tan pronto como sea inhumanamente posible.

Sorprendentemente, Ino no discutió.

* * *

**Sakura**

—Movimiento inteligente. Tenía el aspecto de un canalla.

La rubia con las puntas del pelo rosa estuvo de pronto a mi lado. No la escuché caminar, pero estaba tan ocupada intentando deshacerme del chico-excesivamente-amable que conocí en el auto de Hinata.

—Él era bastante lindo. No estoy tan loca como para decirle dónde está mi dormitorio a cada chico en el campus —Expliqué.

Y no quería que ellos se sintieran como si yo les debiera algo por su ayuda.

La chica llegó a mi auto y sacó mi maleta. No estuve segura de que pensar de eso. El rugido de una moto me asustó y me di vuelta para ver a Sasuke Uchiha manejando sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. No era lo que esperaba, realmente. Quiero decir, fue muy agradable y parecía algo interesado, pero exactamente yo no lo animé.

—¿Por qué no vas con él? —Pregunté cuando la chica camino a mí alrededor con la maleta en su mano y una de mis cajas escondida en su otro brazo. ¿Realmente me iba a ayudar? ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada para ganar su favor. No parecía ser alguien que hiciera amigos con facilidad.

—Cambié de idea. Él está un poco deprimido hoy —dijo, sin mirarme.

Vi como caminó hacia la entrada del dormitorio y luego me giré para agarrar una caja. Ella no sabía a cuál habitación ir y si encontraba la habitación por sí sola, Hinata se aterrorizaría si la chica emo entraba en su habitación mientras estaba sola.

Cinco horas después desempacamos completamente. Incluso nuestra enorme habitación estaba lista. Tiramos las cajas vacías a la basura, llenamos la nevera con botellas de agua, y le di la mitad de mi armario a Hinata. Ella trajo tanta ropa que sobrepasó los suyos. Eso no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pensé que sería más fácil vivir con un armario lleno que escuchar a Hinata quejarse por los siguientes nueve meses de que su armario no era lo suficientemente grande. Además, con el tamaño de esta habitación, los armarios eran enormes.

—Sigo sin creer que ella viva en la habitación que conecta con nosotras y no tiene que compartirla con nadie. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Una estrella de rock? ¡ESO ES! Ella es alguna estrella de rock. Obviamente conoce a Sasuke Uchiha y tiene el dinero y poder para tener su propia habitación. Y tiene un nombre raro. ¿Quién llama a su hija "Ino" si no es una persona famosa?

La mayoría de las veces, desechaba las ridículas ideas de Hinata, pero está vez podría tener razón. No cualquiera en la residencia tenía su propio dormitorio, todos tenían un compañero. Por supuesto, nuestra habitación era enorme. Incluso más grande que la de Ino, pero la compartíamos.

Me dejé caer en mi edredón negro punteado que Hinata insistió que trajera. Ella quería que tuviéramos unos iguales. Él de ella era negro con lunares blancos y el mío era blanco con lunares negros. Realmente no me importaba el patrón, pero, honestamente, me sentiría mejor con un edredón de mi casa. Hinata hizo berrinche cuando le sugerí eso. Entonces, teníamos lunares. Todo era negro y blanco también. Negro y blanco era la nueva obsesión en su esquema de decoración. Incluso nos compró unos clips a juego con una cinta blanca y negra que colgaba de nuestros escritorios, junto al lado de los tableros blancos y negros.

—Se ve bien, ¿no? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Ella estaba feliz con la forma en que todo encajaba en su lugar. Estuve feliz cuando ella dejó los posters de One Direction en su casa. No me gustan las bandas pop y estoy segura que no los quiero pegadas en mis paredes todo el año.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo —Concordé y ella me sonrió.

No hacía mucho para que ella sonriera. Pasó una mala racha después de que su novio, Naruto, falleciera. Los tres habíamos crecido juntos. Perderlo me dolió también, pero no tanto como a ella. Ellos tenían una conexión que yo no compartía. La compra de nuestra habitación la mantuvo ocupada el mes pasado y poco a poco ella comenzó a sanar.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Quieres ir a ver el campus? ¿O buscar algo para comer? La cafetería no abre hasta mañana. Tendremos que salir para comer.

Comencé a responder cuando Ino entró en nuestra habitación a través del baño que compartían nuestras habitaciones.

—Conozco un lugar perfecto para comer y divertirnos. Vamos, perras.

* * *

.

.

.

Esta algo cortito u.u!


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 3

**Sakura**

A pesar de que era un club para mayores de dieciocho años, Ino consiguió meternos sin problemas. Yo había comenzado a rehusarme entrar pero Hinata estaba toda emocionada cuando el portero nos hizo una seña con la mano hacia adentro. Tenía que entrar para mantener a Hinata lejos de los problemas.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Saku Ann. No está tan mal. Relájate —dijo Ino mientras nos abríamos camino hacia una de las mesas vacías.

—Mi nombre es Sakura —le informé.

—Solías ser más divertida —murmuró.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Nos conocimos hace seis horas máximo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su comentario cuando un chico dio un paso frente a mí.

—Hola, preciosa. Eres nueva aquí. Recordaría ojos como esos si los hubiera visto antes.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado y levanté la mirada hacia él.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Su ceño confuso me molestó, así que caminé a un lado de él.

—¡Cruel! Me gusta. —Rió Ino entre dientes mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos en la barra.

Hinata me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí cerca de ella.

—No mires ahora, pero Neji está aquí —susurró con entusiasmo en mi oído.

Sabía que Neji iba a la Universidad de Tennessee, una ciudad cercana a nosotras, pero no esperé encontrarme con él tan pronto, especialmente no en mi primera noche en la universidad. Comencé a mirar hacia atrás, pero Hinata me apretó el brazo con fuerza.

—Te dije que no mires. Está con una chica. Están bailando muy cerca y bueno, creo que podría estar follándose a su pierna.

—¿Qué quieres beber, Sak-ura? —Preguntó Ino con voz burlona al decir mi nombre ya que la había corregido antes.

—Una Coca-Cola estaría bien —dije, volviendo mi atención del agarre mortal de Hinata en mi brazo hacia Ino, quien se encontraba sentada en un taburete, como si ella fuera en realidad lo suficientemente mayor para ordenar algo más que un refresco.

—¿Quieres una Coca-Cola? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? — Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mirada se movió de mí hacia algo sobre mi hombro—. Bueno, mierda. —Murmuró.

Curiosa, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Neji. Él de verdad bailaba con una chica que podría estar follando su pierna. Sus manos tocaban el trasero de ella y le susurraba algo en el oído, o al menos eso hacía hasta que me vio. Su expresión de sorpresa me hizo sonreír.

Estoy segura de que él no tenía idea de que yo estaba en Boone. No había hablado con él desde el funeral de Naruto. Sonreí y lo saludé con la mano y me di la vuelta para ver a Ino. Ella me miraba de cerca, como si necesitara tirarme al suelo en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál era su problema? Ella era tan extraña como para hacerme sentir nerviosa.

—¿Lo conoces? —Me preguntó, cambiando la mirada de mí hacia Neji.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi Coca que el camarero colocó delante de mí.

—Sí, él solía ir a mi instituto —le expliqué. No quise explicarle que fue mi novio durante tres años. Probablemente me avergonzaría de alguna forma con esa información.

—Él fue su novio por tres años. Eran inseparables. —Intervino Hinata con su jugoso momento de cotilleo. Tendré que agradecerle después por eso.

—Hmmm... Bueno Sak-ura, necesitas decidir qué harás porque aquí viene —dijo Ino.

Parecía molesta.

Genial.

—¿Sakura? —El tono de sorpresa de Neji me hizo desear haberme quedado en el dormitorio esta noche.

No me encontraba de ánimos para esto ahora. Especialmente con Ino vigilando todos mis movimientos.

Tomé una respiración profunda, forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me di la vuelta para mirar a Neji

—Hola, Neji.

—Hola, Neji. Un gusto encontrarte aquí —dijo Hinata con una risita.

—No puedo creer que estén aquí —dijo Neji, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Estamos en Boone —le expliqué.

—¿Boone? ¿En serio? ¿O sea que viven a sólo treinta minutos de mí? —La emoción en su voz me sorprendió. Habíamos terminado hace casi un año y medio. No era como si tuviéramos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos.

—Sip. Nos mudamos hoy —dijo Hinata antes de darle otro trago a su coctel Shirley Temple. Al menos, yo creía que era un Shirley Temple. Seguramente Ino no le había ordenado algo con alcohol.

—¿Ibas a llamarme? ¿Decirme que estás justo a la vuelta de la esquina? —La atención de Neji estaba puesta en mí, pero yo observaba a la castaña que había estado follándose a su pierna. La expresión en su rostro no parecía muy feliz. La miré acercándose a nosotros y envolver sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Neji. Volví mis ojos de su mirada enojada hacia la repentina mirada tensa de Neji.

—¿Y quiénes son tus amigas, Ne-Neji? —Preguntó la chica, presionándose más cerca de él.

Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reírme con lo de "Ne-Neji".

Hinata me pateó y escuché su risa ahogada. A ella también le divirtió lo del apodo.

—Uh, ella es uh… —tartamudeó.

Decidí salvarlo de su momento de pánico y le sonreí a su nueva novia.

—Hola. Soy Sakura y esta es Hinata. Estuvimos en el instituto con Neji. —Quería tanto decir Ne-Neji, pero me contuve porque sabía que si lo decía estallaría en carcajadas.

Levantó su mano y la pasó a través del cabello rubio enmarañado de Neji mientras mantenía sus ojos en mí. Al parecer, yo era con quien menos se encariñó.

—¿En serio? Él nunca las mencionó.

Eso era un poco sorprendente. Dado que terminamos el verano en que él se fue a la universidad. Me imaginé que me habría extrañado al menos un poco. Supongo que imaginé mal. Me encogí de hombros.

—No debe estar tan alto en su radar de importancia —contesté.

Miré a Neji y le sonreí. Me cansé de esta divertida conversación. Pude ver el ceño fruncido en su frente y decidí alejarme mientras podía. Lo último que quería era que él o Hinata ahondaran en nuestro pasado.

—Fue lindo verte de nuevo, tal vez volvamos a vernos otra vez en los próximos tres años. —Me di la vuelta en mi taburete y dejé que mi sonrisa falsa se disolviera. Ahora, era su turno de irse. Habíamos tenido nuestro momento extraño. Es hora de continuar.

—¿Tu número celular sigue siendo el mismo? —Preguntó Neji.

Diablos. ¿Este chico no entendió la indirecta? No estaba interesada en él.

Él había seguido adelante. Por Dios.

—Sip. Su número no ha cambiado —dijo Hinata cuando fue obvio que yo no le iba a decir.

Esta vez pateé a Hinata.

—¡Ay! —Gritó ella.

—Deshazte de ellos —le susurré a Ino, quien estaba sentada allí, sorprendentemente callada viendo todo el asunto.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y puso su atención de nuevo en Neji.

—Al parecer Sakura no tiene ganas de seguir con la charla-charla, Ne-Neji. Así que tú y tu novia pueden regresar a la pista de baile a follar. Estaban entreteniéndonos antes.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. ¿Por qué confíe en ella para manejar esto?

Hinata estalló en un ataque de risa y se dio la vuelta en su taburete también lejos de ellos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados con fuerza con la esperanza de que ellos ya se hubieran ido. No quería que Neji pensara que había estado viendo su sucio baile.

—Se han ido. No hay de qué. —Anunció Ino y levantó su vaso vació en el aire, agitando el hielo en él—. Es un poco lindo, pero creo que esa chica tiene uñas listas para cortar a cualquiera que se acerque.

—Eso pude ver —le respondí y bebí lo que quedaba de refresco en mi vaso.

—Aún está enamorado de ti —dijo Hinata, dándome un suave codazo.

¿Estaba ciega? Neji ya salía con alguien más. Él siempre ha sido educado y amable con todos. Por supuesto que lo sería con nosotras. Hicimos juntos todo desde el momento en que estuvimos en el primer año hasta el año en que él se graduó antes que nosotros.

—No, no lo está. Además, no me interesa.

Hinata suspiró e hizo un puchero.

—Nunca estás interesada. Hoy ni siquiera fuiste consciente de lo sexy que es Sasuke Uchiha.

En eso se equivocaba. Fui muy consciente de lo sexy que era Sasuke. Se necesitaría ser ciega para pasar por alto ese hecho e incluso así, yo podría verlo. Su voz era hipnótica. Pero hablábamos del cantante de una banda de rock. No es mi tipo. Su tipo sería una chica con el suficiente tiempo libre para tenerla desnuda y en una cama. Luego la olvidaría.

—Lo noté. Sólo que no me importó. No me gustan los rockeros. Eso es lo tuyo.

Ino se aclaró la garganta y puse mi atención en ella.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de los músicos?

—El hecho de que tienen una chica diferente cada noche. Sexo, drogas y rock „n roll —le contesté.

Ino me estudió por un momento, luego asintió lentamente como si estuviera de acuerdo.

—Quizás, pero Sasuke no es el típico cantante.

—Claro que no —respondí, dejando que el sarcasmo se asomará en mi voz—. No estoy de humor para hablar de eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

—Acabamos de llegar, Sakura. Ningún chico lindo me ha invitado a bailar aún —se quejó Hinata, mirando por encima de sus hombros por si algún estuviera mirándola.

—Bueno, está bien. Esperaremos hasta que puedas bailar, ¿luego podemos irnos?

—Te has vuelto aburrida, Saku Ann —murmuró Ino.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sigue llamándome Saku Ann? Sabía que mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Y por qué sigue refiriéndose a mí como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Usa drogas? Ella había estado en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Sasuke Uchiha hoy. Tal vez era una fan. ¿No es cierto que las fans toman drogas y se acuestan con los chicos de la banda?

—¡Oh, chicos! —Gritó Hinata tranquilamente y tiró de mi brazo.

Dos chicos estaban de pie detrás de nosotras. Uno de ellos me resultaba familiar; debo haberlo visto en alguna parte antes.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Nathan —dijo Hinata con su dulce voz. La que ella creía que era sexy y que sólo usaba cuando un chico atractivo hablaba con ella. El chico que me parecía familiar estaba muy enfocado en ella. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello rubio oscuro que se rizaba en las puntas, dándole un aspecto desordenado. Me gustaba. No estaba segura de por qué exactamente, pero lo aprobaba.

—Esta es mi amiga, Sakura —le anunció Hinata a los chicos—. Pagan, ellos son Nathan y Kenta. Los dos van a la UT.

Kenta dio un paso hacia mí.

—Si bailas conmigo, pienso que tu amiga bailaría con Nathan, y si lo has notado, él prácticamente está babeando. No le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entraron aquí. —La sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras miraba a Nathan alivió cualquier preocupación que tenía. No coqueteaba conmigo. Él estaba aquí para ayudar a Nathan. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano que Kenta me había ofrecido.

—Me encantaría bailar —le sonreí a Hinata—, dale al chico un poco de crédito. —Le dije haciéndola reír mientras se ponía de pie y deslizaba su mano en la de Nathan. Él la miraba fijamente, como si le hubieran obsequiado una rara joya. Eso me gustó. Mucho. Hasta ahora, Nathan tenía mi aprobación.

—Por supuesto, ustedes vayan y bailen. Yo me quedaré sentada aquí, bebiendo —dijo Ino, recordándome que estaba allí. La miré sintiéndome culpable, pero ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, así que supe que sólo bromeaba. Además, Ino es una fan de bandas de rock. No le interesan los chicos universitarios.

—Volveremos pronto —aseguré.

Ella levantó su nueva bebida.

—Estoy bien y de maravilla aquí. Por favor, vayan y entreténganse. Tal vez te alegres más, Saku Ann.

Puse mis ojos en blanco ante el continuo uso de su apodo. Acepté que siempre sería Saku Ann para ella. No dejaría de llamarme así.

—Vamos a bailar —dije volviéndome hacia Kenta.

Me llevó a la pista de baile llena de gente. Los cuerpos se movían por todas partes. Muchos bailaban tan intensamente como Neji y su novia. En serio, esperaba que Kenta no creyera que me frotaría contra él. Ese no era el tipo de baile que yo quería.

—Te vi hablando con Hirase antes. ¿Lo conoces?

¿Conocía a Neji? La Universidad de Tennessee era un lugar enorme. Qué extraño.

—Uh, sí. Neji y yo fuimos juntos al instituto.

Kenta nos empujó dentro de lo más denso de la pista y deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura. No estaba segura de si eso me agradaba.

— ¿En serio? Qué bien. Neji y yo somos hermanos ATO.

Ah. Un chico de la fraternidad. Genial.

—¿Estás en la UT? —Preguntó con interés.

—Nop. Estoy en Boone.

Kenta deslizó su mano por mi cadera y me tiró contra él mientras la música se desaceleró a un ritmo sexy. No me gustaba esto. Busqué en la multitud hasta que encontré a Hinata, vi como les iba a ella y Nathan. Ella estaba envuelta en los brazos de Nathan y lo miraba como si él fuera el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto. Quería que ella tuviera su momento. Necesitaba divertirse y comenzar a salir con otros chicos. ¿Pero podría lidiar con Kenta frotándose sobre mí para darle su momento?

Justo entonces, dos grandes manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvieron con firmeza. Cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y en vez de estar sorprendida, me excitaba.

—Se acabó el tiempo —dijo una voz profunda y sexy detrás de mí. Los ojos de Kenta se agrandaron.

—Eres… eres… ¡Mierda! Eres Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha de Cold Soul. —Los brazos de Kenta inmediatamente me soltaron y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sus ojos centrados en el chico detrás de mí. No estaba segura de por qué Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba de pie detrás de mí, reclamándome, pero le agradecía que Kenta ya no presionara su pelvis contra mí.

—Sí. Ahora vete —contestó Sasuke. Kenta asintió y se apartó entre los cuerpos en movimiento.

Dándome la vuelta, fruncí el ceño. La mirada aliviada en su rostro me sorprendió.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Le pregunté.

Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de ser un remolino de fuego mientras veía a Kenta alejarse, a un resplandor suave cuando me miró.

—Parecías incómoda.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

—Tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué te importa?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de frustración y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero me importa.

Bueno… eso fue inesperado.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Sakura?

Estudié a Sasuke mientras él me observaba cuidadosamente, esperando mi respuesta. No confiaba en chicos como él. Ninguna mujer debería. Pero no podía despreciarlo. Deslicé una mano sobre su brazo. Sus manos aún estaban en mi cintura.

La música se desaceleró inmediatamente. El ritmo sensual de la música se convirtió en un ritmo más fácil y fluido. Me acomodé en sus brazos y la confianza vino hacia mí fácilmente. Las manos de Sasuke no vagaron. Ni hizo movimientos vulgares con su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, me sostuvo cerca mientras nos movíamos con la música.

El aroma de su camisa era algo oscuro y exótico. Quería enterrar mi nariz en ella y oler su esencia. Este chico podía ser peligroso. Cada parte de él era irresistible. Girando un poco la cabeza para poder olerlo mejor, me sorprendí cuando un suave gruñido vibró contra su pecho. ¿Qué fue eso?

Lo miré y vi que sus ojos ahora eran fríos y severos, y se centraban en algo detrás de mí. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Neji allí. Sus manos en sus bolsillos y su novia pareció haber desaparecido de su brazo. Él me observaba. Me aparté de los brazos de Sasuke y me volví hacia Neji.

¿Necesitaba algo?

—Hola, Neji —dije, tratando de aliviar la tensión repentina. ¿Ellos se conocían?

—Sakura. Quería ver su bailarías conmigo por los viejos tiempos. No sabía que tú estabas, uh, con Sasuke Uchiha. Guau, tú moviste al mundo.

Me reí. A estos chicos de verdad les interesaba en la banda de Sasuke.

—No estoy con Sasuke. Nos conocimos hoy. Me encantaría bailar contigo, mientras que a tu novia no le importe. Déjame terminar este baile primero.

Neji cambió su mirada de mí hacia Sasuke y luego volvió a mí rápidamente.

—Sí, claro. Estaré esperando.

Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora porque de pronto parecía muy nervioso. Raro, Neji no era del tipo nervioso. Me di la vuelta para colocar mis manos de nuevo en los brazos de Sasuke. Los músculos se flexionaron bajo mis manos y mi imaginación se disparó. Se vería increíble sin camisa. No tenía que verlo para saberlo.

—Lo conoces —dijo Sasuke en un tono lento.

—Sí. Fuimos al instituto juntos —le expliqué, pasando por alto el hecho de que él fue mi primer y único novio. Sasuke se veía enojado con Neji. Probablemente me lo estaba imaginando, pero protegería a Neji por si acaso. Para ser un músico, Sasuke realmente tenía músculos.

—¿Te gusta? —Me preguntó Sasuke.

Bueno, eso fue muy directo. Dejé de bailar y lo miré fijamente.

—No creo que eso sea de tu importancia. Nos acabamos de conocer hoy.

Sasuke se mordió su labio inferior y maldición, ¡Eso era increíblemente sexy! Realmente quería morder ese labio y chuparlo. Yo estaba tan obsesionada como cualquier otra fan. Acababa de conocer al chico y ya tenía malos pensamientos de él.

—Está bien. Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Me respondió.

Su expresión de tristeza hizo que me doliera el corazón. Ignoré el deseo de acercarme y tocar su rostro. No quería que estuviera triste. ¿Soné cruel? No quise hacerlo.

—Vamos a bailar —dije mientras la música comenzó otro ritmo sexy.

Sasuke asintió y sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis caderas mientras me traía más cerca. La forma suave y fácil en que su cuerpo se movía con el mío hizo que mi corazón se acelerara con entusiasmo. Sus manos dejaron mi cintura y me rodearon las muñecas. Levanté la mirada hacia él mientras tomaba mis manos y las subía para rodear su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo más cerca de él. El apasionante y oscuro destello en sus ojos hizo que mi respiración se dificultara. Yo no era lo suficientemente experimentada como para jugar en su mundo. Pero no importaba qué tan peligroso pudiera ser para mi corazón, parecía que no podía liberarme del encanto hipnótico bajo el que él me tenía.

—Muy bien, Don Juan, por qué no dejas a Saku Ann aquí. Tienes lugares a los que ir y gente que ver. —La voz de Ino me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Dejé que mis manos cayeran de su cuello y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Ino —su tono de advertencia me hizo temblar.

—No te pongas irritable. Sólo te estoy recordando tus planes —le respondió, dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

¿Qué era Ino exactamente para Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

.

.

.

Me dan ganas de ir a consolar a Sasuke :'(,

POOOOBRESITO SUFRIENDO POR AMOR CUANDO AQUÍ ESTOY YO MÁS QUE DISPUESTA PARA OCUPAR EL PUESTO DE SAKURA, TOTAL, NO SE ACUERDA DE NADA xD!


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 4

**Sasuke**

Estrangularía a Ino. Sakura me estaba calentando. Estuvo en mis brazos y encontré un poco de paz entre el miedo que me consumía desde el momento que me enteré que podía

—Sasuke —dijo Ino con descaro. Sabía que ella tenía razón. No había terminado de tomar almas por la noche, pero había sabido que Sakura estaba aquí. Podía sentir sus emociones. Su alma aún me llamaba a pesar de no recordarme.

—Umm, los dejaré resolver esto. Le prometí a Neji un baile, de todos modos —dijo Sakura retrocediendo.

«No me dejes»

Sakura se congeló. Maldita sea. Le hable a su alma. Me había escuchado. La confusión en sus ojos mientras me estudiaba me hizo esperar por si me recordaba; que su cerebro humano dominaba a su alma. Pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó alejándose.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo a toda prisa, luego se dio la vuelta y huyó.

—Movimiento inteligente, imbécil. Sólo la asustaste —dijo Ino con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué nos interrumpiste? Conozco mi deber. No necesito que me jodas con esto.

Ino levantó sus cejas rubias perforadas.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, si dejaras de acosar a Sakura el tiempo suficiente como para recordar que tienes un trabajo, yo no tendría que hacerlo. Tienes que dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones. Si hicieras eso, yo no tendría que intervenir. Sí, ella no te recuerda por culpa de ese hechizo. Pero su alma está conectada a la de Neji. Necesita enfrentar eso. Entonces, podrá decidir. No puedes aparecerte e interceptarla cada vez que ella se acerca a él.

Gruñendo, me encaminé hacia la salida. No necesitaba escuchar esto. Tenía razón y odió cuando Ino está en lo cierto. Sakura debía acercarse a Neji de nuevo. Esto era una competencia. Una que puedo muy bien perder. Hice una mueca cuando el dolor me atravesó. Perder a Sakura no era algo que pudiera aceptar.

Eché un vistazo a la pista de baile y mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente a los de Sakura. Me miraba marcharme. Neji no estaba con ella. Estaba de pie, sola en el exterior de los cuerpos moviéndose, su atención puesta en mí. Me detuve y le devolví la mirada. Tomé la inclinación de su cabeza, la suavidad de sus labios y el interés en sus ojos.

La había intrigado esta noche. Eso era una cosa buena. ¿Sería la Sakura que no ve almas a diario capaz de aceptar a la Muerte como la que chica que creció viendo una parte de este mundo que otros eran incapaces de ver?

Neji se le acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro, y ella se volvió para mirarlo. No podía quedarme a ver esto.

* * *

**Sakura**

—¿Conseguiré esa ahora? —preguntó Neji sobre la música.

Miré de nuevo a Sasuke para ver si aún estaba allí. Parecía triste o solo. Quería ir a hablar con él. Pero se había ido. No era una buena idea estar interesada en un cantante. Sí, él era difícil de ignorar, pero ya encontraría una forma de superar su atractivo.

—Sí, yo… —me detuve a media frase. Su novia regresó y deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Neji. La frustración de Neji fue obvia en su rostro.

—Ven a bailar conmigo —susurró mientras deslizaba ambas manos debajo de su camiseta. Sip, eso era suficiente para mí.

—Necesito irme. Fue agradable verte de nuevo —dije rápidamente y me escapé antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. Escaneando el bar, encontré a Ino sentada allí con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata seguía bailando con Nathan. Por mucho que quisiera irme, no quería arruinarle la noche a Hinata si me marchaba. Ella obviamente pasaba un buen momento. Hice mi camino hacia Ino. Tal vez podía conseguir un taxi a casa y dejarla aquí con Hinata.

—¿Qué pasó con el chico de la fraternidad número dos? —preguntó Ino mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida.

—Estoy lista para irme. Si consigo un taxi, ¿puedes esperar a Hinata?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo. Todavía es muy temprano. ¿Por qué te vas ya?

Porque el chico con quien quería bailar se fue.

—Estoy cansada. Ha sido un largo día —contesté.

—De acuerdo. Te veo más tarde, entonces —respondió Ino y movió sus largas uñas negras a mí.

Miré hacia atrás para ver a Hinata una última vez; la sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba con el chico fue mi respuesta. Ella estaría bien.

Bien por ella.

* * *

_Humo por todas partes. Estaba perdida dentro de él. No podía entrar en pánico. Si quería sobrevivir a esto, no podía entrar en pánico. Mi pecho se sintió apretado por la falta de oxígeno. Lentamente, me abrí paso a través del humo, rogando poder salir antes de que la oscuridad tomara el poder. Una pequeña luz apareció a través del espesor y deseé que me empujara más fuerte. Mis piernas se sentían pesadas. Cuanto más cerca conseguía estar de la luz, más lento se movía mi cuerpo. Cada vez era más difícil levantar mis piernas y ponerlas una en frente de la otra. Mis rodillas se doblaban y descubrí que no lo lograría. La luz estaba allí. Tan cerca. Pero no lo conseguiría. El humo me reclamaba. Tomé otra respiración ahogada mientras mis rodillas golpeaban el cemento debajo de mí._

_Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y la asfixia desapareció. Tomé una profunda y limpia respiración. Los brazos me sostenían a un firme y cálido pecho. Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude._

—_Estás bien. Estoy aquí —Me aseguró una voz profunda. Conocía esa voz. Me agarré a la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo que me sostenía. Quería verlo. Conocerlo._

—_Ayuda —supliqué. Mis ojos no se abrían._

—_Siempre. Estás bien. Fue sólo un mal sueño. Estoy aquí —Me aseguró. _

_Le creí. No podía verlo, pero mi cuerpo sabía que me encontraba a salvo. Relajándome en sus brazos, respiré profundamente de nuevo._

—_Quiero verte —dije._

—_Desearía que puedas. Podrás de nuevo un día —su confusa respuesta fue lo último que dijo antes de que la estridente alarma sonara._

Mis ojos se abrieron y me quedé mirando el techo de mi dormitorio.

—Apaga eso —refunfuñó Hinata, lanzando una almohada al despertador al lado de mi cama.

Teníamos orientación de primer año en una hora. Estiré la mano y presioné posponer. Los fragmentos de un sueño revoloteaban en mi memoria. Quería recordarlo. Algo acerca de sueño me había emocionado. Pero no podía recordar. Sentada en el borde de mi cama, pensé mucho en ello antes de que mi despertador volviera a sonar. Había algo que quería recordar, pero no sabía qué. Era como un dibujo en blanco.

Frustrada, tiré de las mantas y me levanté. Hinata se había acurrucado más profundo en sus mantas. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora finalmente llegó a casa anoche. Era casi imposible despertarla cuando dormía. Esta mañana iba a ser difícil. Decidí que tomaría una ducha primero, luego intentaría despertarla. Orientación era obligatoria.

Ella tendría que levantarse y asistir incluso si solamente tenía tiempo suficiente para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse ropa arrugada.

En el baño, Ino estaba frente del espejo. No se miraba en él. Su espalda apoyada contra el mostrador, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho en como si esperara a alguien. Su cabello ya arreglado, tan bien como ella lo arreglaba, y estaba vestida. Anoche estuvo fuera más tarde que yo. ¿Cómo lucía tan despierta?

—¿Durmiendo, Saku Ann? —preguntó sin moverse de su lugar frente al lavabo.

Realmente necesitaba tomar una ducha, pero yo no era de las que se desnudaban frente a otras personas.

—Sí, no puedo creer que estés tan despierta. Pero ya estás levantada y vestida, ¿puedes salir para que pueda bañarme?

Ino se apartó del mostrador.

—Insolente, insolente. Supongo que tampoco quieres escuchar sobre la invitación privada que conseguiste para asistir al concierto de Cold Soul el viernes por la noche.

Vi como Ino comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para dejarme sola, como si yo le hubiera preguntado. No debería preguntarle sobre el concierto. No salía con músicos. Era una mala idea.

—Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿sasuke me invitó? —Fui débil. El chico era difícil de resistir.

Ino detuvo sus pasos y sonrió.

—Sí. Lo hizo. Incluso puedes llevar tu amiga de toda la vida si quieres. Pases a los camerinos y todo.

Camerinos. Eso significaba que él quería verme, ¿No? Yo necesitaba detener esos pensamientos, pero era tan difícil recordar que él era un chico malo. No actuaba como uno. Parecía casi solo o perdido. No como el mujeriego salvaje que yo decidí que él era desde el primer día.

—De acuerdo. Quiero ir. Estoy segura de que Hinata querrá ir, también —Quise preguntarle por qué él no me había llamado para invitarme o si podía conseguir su número, pero él no me lo proporcionó y yo tal vez no debería pedírselo.

—Se lo haré saber. Pero quizás tú lo veas primero que yo —dijo Ino, luego abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería.

* * *

**Sasuke**

La había esperado desde que la dejé en su habitación esta mañana. Anoche fue la primera vez que entré en los sueños de Sakura. Fue una invasión a su privacidad que yo nunca hubiera querido cruzar. Pero mientras estaba sentado allí, observándola dormir y asegurándome de que ella se encontraba a salvo, comenzó a tener un mal sueño. Me tomó unos pocos segundos decidir si debía o no entrar en su sueño y aliviar sus miedos o físicamente abrazarla como solía hacerlo cuando tenía una pesadilla. Decidí que la forma más segura era en sus sueños.

En el momento en que su alarma se apagó, la dejé. Ella estaría por llegar a este edificio pronto. Di un paso alrededor del árbol en el estuve antes apoyado y me hice visible. A las chicas universitarias les gustaban los vocalistas. Tenía que esquivarlas cuando estaba en el campus.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¡No puede ser! Escuché que te vieron en el campus pero no lo creí. Pero aquí estás —Una mujer ya me había notado. Comenzó a revolver en su mochila—. Tengo un rotulador en alguna parte. ¿Puedes autografiar mi bolso o mi blusa, o mejor aún… mi sujetador? — dijo mientras sacaba un rotulador de su mochila.

La chica había comenzado a levantarse su blusa antes de que yo descubriera que hablaba en serio sobre el sujetador.

—No. No firmo sujetadores —sostuve el rotulador que me entregó y llevé mi atención de ella a los estudiantes que se acercaban al edificio. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura. Mierda. Vio a la chica levantándose la blusa. Le regresé el rotulador sin romper el contacto visual con Sakura y rodeé a la chica—. Me tengo que ir —fue la única explicación que le di.

Sakura volvió su cabeza y miró hacia adelante y apresuró el paso hacia el edificio. No la dejaría entrar hasta que hablara conmigo.

»Háblame Sakura. Por favor«

Se detuvo. Hablar en su cabeza era injusto, pero odiaba no ser capaz de mostrarle quien era. Quería que me viera. Quería que me amara de todos modos.

—Buenos días, Sakura —dije cuando me detuve a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza y me miró. La sorprendida y confusa mirada en sus ojos me hizo sentir culpable. No debería haberle hablado de esa manera. Ella no estaba lista.

—¿Sasuke? —su voz sonó como su estuviera haciendo una pregunta.

Alcancé su mochila, y en su estado todavía confuso, me dejó tomarla. Arrojándola sobre mi hombro, asentí hacia la entrada del edificio donde Sakura tomaría Calculo durante el resto del semestre.

—Mejor apurémonos o llegarás tarde.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego sus ojos se posicionaron en la mochila ahora sobre mi hombro. Una pequeña arruga en su frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Llevando tus libros adentro. Parecía pesada —comencé a caminar antes de que pudiera pedirme de vuelta su mochila.

Yo la cargaría. Quería que cada hombre en los alrededores me viera llevando su mochila. Ya había tenido que lidiar con su alma gemela. No quería estar forzado a verla con alguien más. Comenzaba a replantearme mi reclamo.

—Oh. Bueno, sí. Nos dieron un montón de información en Orientación de primer año, luego tuve que ir a la librería y recoger algunos libros que no tenía. Esta es la única clase que tengo hoy. Aparentemente este profesor es estricto y no quiero perder un día de clases.

Amaba escucharla hablar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la abrí y di un paso hacia atrás para que ella pudiera entrar. Miró hacia el árbol donde yo había estado cuando ella llegó y entonces se volvió a mí.

—Te vi con una chica y, ¿ella se desnudaba para ti? ¿Cambió de opinión y decidió que desnudarse en público era una mala idea?

La nota burlona en su voz me hizo sonreír.

—Quería que le firmara su sujetador. Le dije que no firmo sujetadores; entonces te vi y le devolví su rotulador para poder alcanzarte antes de que alejaras.

—Oh —respondió y se detuvo en la puerta que decía 312—.Y, ¿por qué no firmas sujetadores?

¿Estaba coqueteándome? Maldita sea, ese brillo travieso en sus ojos me vuelve loco. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y bajé mi cabeza hasta que mi boca estuvo justo al lado de su oreja.

—Solamente hay un sujetador que me gustaría firmar —La respiración de Sakura se atascó y sonreí para mí mismo antes de alejarme de nuevo. Quería besarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve una probada de su boca… de su piel.

Entré en el salón desesperado por controlarme a mí mismo. Inhalar su aroma hizo que mis sentidos estuvieran en alerta máxima. Sakura entró mientras yo sostenía la puerta para ella. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba acunaban su trasero como una segunda piel. Era imposible no mirarla caminando a través de la sala. Quitando mi mirada de ella, examiné a los otros estudiantes para ver quien más la observaba. No los quería mirando.

* * *

.

.

.

Y ESE SUJETADOR QUE SASUKE QUIERE FIRMAR... ES EL MIO. ASI QUE NO TE HAGAS ILUCIONES SAKURA BITCH!

JAJAJAJAJJA!, Bianka sigue divagando a causa del sueño. u.u!

Para compensar el cap tan corto de tres por uno les dejo el siguiente de Ceaseless, yo se que no es lo mismo, pero para que se entretengan leyendo un rato xD! JHAJHAJHA!.

Ahora si me voy (: nos leemos mañana!


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 5

**Sakura**

Él habló en mi cabeza, o me volví completamente loca? No fui capaz de concentrarme en nada de lo que mi profesor de cálculo dijo. Por suerte, era una breve bienvenida y una visión general del plan de estudios. Luego nos despidió. Estaba segura de que me perdí algo importante, pero Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba a mí lado.

Todas las miradas femeninas en la habitación se centraron en él y mi cuerpo cosquilleaba cada vez que rozaba su brazo contra el mío, y a mí parecer pasaba mucho. Casi como si fuera a propósito, se aseguró de hacerlo lo suficiente como para mantenerme agotada.

Mi mochila seguía colgada en su brazo cuando nos fuimos, por lo que me vi obligada a soportar a todas los fans que lo detuvieron para preguntarle acerca de su concierto, deslizarles su número y prometerle todo, desde una garganta profunda a un espectáculo de desnudos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él cargaba mi mochila y que yo quería ver si seguía hablando en mi cabeza, me hubiese ido y lo habría dejado con sus admiradoras.

—Sígueme —dijo Sasuke mientras me tomaba del brazo y me apartó una chica en mitad de su frase.

Tuve que correr para seguirle el paso mientras me conducía hacia un gran árbol de roble detrás del edificio. Había una mesa de picnic debajo de él. ¿Se está escondiendo?

—No me notarán desde aquí atrás —explicó, asegurándose que el árbol bloqueara la vista de los demás antes de sentarse en la mesa de picnic. Algo sobre verlo allí sentado me pareció familiar. Casi como si estuviera experimentando un déjà vu. Sonrió como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento.

—Me sorprende que te hayas ido y huido de la última chica. Si la hubieras traído aquí, seguramente hubieras conseguido algo de acción. Ella se disponía a ofrecerte tu primogénito.

Sasuke rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Voy a pasar. No es mi tipo.

Hasta ahora no estaba segura de cual era su tipo. No sólo parece acecharme, sino que no lo había visto con nadie más. ¿Era porque yo era un desafío?

—¿Por qué el interés en mí? Si te ofrezco desnudarte, ¿huiras? ¿Soy el único juguete con el cual nunca has jugado? —Me aseguré de sonreír mientras hice la pregunta. No quería sonar como una idiota, pero realmente quería saber por qué yo. Había un montón de chicas disponibles más que dispuestas a hacer lo que él quisiera, cuando quiera. Sasuke dejó caer mi mochila en los tablones de madera de la mesa y lentamente se puso de pie. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y la intensidad de su mirada casi me asustó. A veces sus ojos no parecían reales. Parecían antinaturales… maravillosamente antinaturales e inquietantes.

—Entiende esto, Sakura Haruno —comenzó con una voz sexy y profunda—, si alguna vez te ofreces a desnudarse para mí, entonces tendrás mi completa atención.

Oh, Dios mío.

Tragando saliva me las arreglé para dar un asentimiento de cabeza. Sasuke no retrocedió, sino que se acercó más hasta que quedé presionada contra el árbol.

—No eres un juego. Nunca serás un juego para mí —dijo mientras trazaba mi mandíbula con la punta de su dedo.

El anhelo en sus ojos era demasiado fuerte. No tenía ningún sentido. Acabábamos de conocernos ayer. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esta manera con él? ¿Y por qué mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando está cerca?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No debería besarte —susurró antes de que su boca cubriera la mía.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero desaparecieron en el fondo de mi mente, cuando su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y el rico sabor extraño y decadente se burló de mis sentidos. Mis manos volaron hasta sus hombros y me aferré por mi querida vida. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y necesité ayuda, pero sobre todo, sólo quería mantenerlo allí. Justo así. Aspiré el aroma cálido y oscuro que me envolvió mientras su cuerpo me llenó.

Sus dientes rozaron mi labio inferior y gemí cuando sus labios empezaron a besar el lugar detrás de mi oreja. El calor de su aliento cosquilleó mi piel. Agarrando con fuerza su camisa, lo acerqué más. Una de sus rodillas se deslizó entre mis piernas y se instaló entre ellas, causando que chispas de placer se dispararan a través de mí.

—Ah —grité cuando movió su rodilla hacia arriba.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Sasuke hundió la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello y el hombro. Su respiración pesada acompañado por su repentino silencio me dijo que esto iba a terminar. No quería que terminara pero por otra parte, la forma en que reaccioné ante un inocente beso podría significar que no estaba lista para los besos de Sasuke Uchiha. Empecé a moverme y sus brazos apretaron su agarre en mi cintura.

—No. Por favor. Todavía no. Déjame disfrutar esto. —El sonido suplicante en su voz mientras sus palabras fueron pronunciadas contra mi piel me obligó a hacer lo que me pedía. ¿Quién podía decirle que no?

Su respiración pesada hizo correr pensamientos muy malos por mi cabeza. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mí y me acercó a él mientras bajaba su rodilla, pero su pierna quedó allí, entre las mías.

—¿Vendrás el viernes al concierto? Te quiero allí —dijo cuando por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

No era mi tipo. Él no era seguro. Pero no me importaba. Yo era una estudiante universitaria. Había estado segura lo suficiente en mi vida. Ya era hora irme un poco hacia el lado salvaje.

—Sí, iré.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con alivio y una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

—Estaba preparado para sobornarte. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé —respondió.

—Sobornarme, ¿eh? Tal vez debería haberme hecho la difícil más tiempo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y estudió mis labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? Sólo pídelo.

Guau. Otra vez fue un poco intenso.

—Um, bueno, ahora quiero tomar una siesta porque no dormí suficiente anoche. —Seguro no era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero era cierto.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y de pronto sentí frío.

—No dejes que Ino te haga hacer cosas que no quieres. Ella no necesita dormir tanto como tú.

¿Se relacionaban? Nada tenía sentido. Parecía cercana a él, pero no eran una pareja o algo remotamente parecido a eso.

—Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejar a Ino.

Sasuke dejó escapar una débil risa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Lo sé.

* * *

**Sasuke**

—No te recuerda tampoco. Esperaba que me olvidara. Pero, ¿por qué no te recuerda a ti? —Sentí su llegada, pero esperé hasta que Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para darme la vuelta y mirarlo.

Gaara, el espíritu vudú que una vez reclamó el alma de Sakura, se encontraba de pie a varios metros de distancia de mí. Había pensado que ir a buscarla con la advertencia de poner fin a su mundo sería suficiente para mantenerlo alejado. El chico estaba al borde de la estupidez.

—No te concierne. Te sugiero que vuelvas a Vilokan y juegues con tus amigos allí. Mi paciencia contigo se está acabando, príncipe Vudú.

Me miró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo. La dejé en paz. Sólo vine a ver si estaba bien. Antes de que aparecieras, proteger a Sakura era la única vida que conocía.

Gaara había sido el ángel oscuro de Sakura. Uno que ella no sabía que existía. Su enferma y retorcida reclamación a su alma fue algo que hizo su padre, el vudú señor de los muertos.

—Has jodido el futuro de Sakura lo suficiente. Ahora está aprendiendo lo que es vivir una vida humana normal. Soy el único que necesita para asegurar su protección. No toleraré que estés por aquí. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

Gaara comenzó a decir algo más cuando Ino apareció a mi lado.

—Bueno, mira qué demonios ha traído el agua—dijo con un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la mesa—. ¿Es necesario te de una lección para que aprendas? Porque voy a disfrutarlo cada segundo.

La mirada penetrante de Gaara se convirtió en una de odio cuando se enfocó en Ino. No había amor entre ellos dos.

—Ella no te recuerda tampoco —gruñó Gaara.

—Ooooh, mira, Sasuke-san. Sigue siendo tan rápido como lo ha sido siempre. Que afortunados somos, ¿no?

—No me iré hasta que uno de ustedes me explique lo que le ocurrió a Sakura —exigió Gaara.

Ino se rió y supe que su pequeña pelea de sarcasmos terminó. El príncipe Vudú presionó los límites.

—Sakura está bien. Se está encontrando a sí misma sin la pretensión de la maldad en su alma.

Gaara comenzó a dar un paso adelante e Ino se encontró cerca de su rostro en menos de una décima de segundo. Se movió a una velocidad inhumana y miré a mí alrededor rápidamente para asegurarme de que nadie la había visto.

—Da un paso más en ese camino y te rebanaré en pedacitos —dijo entre dientes.

—Tienes que irte. Esta es la última advertencia.

Gaara no discutió. Se fue. Ino maldijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Maldita sea. Tenía la esperanza de que se quedara aquí. Eso habría sido divertido. He estado esperando patear su culo vudú desde hace un año.

—Sería algo divertido de ver —concordé—. Pero tenemos que irnos a trabajar. Ha habido un terremoto en Haití. Fue muy malo.

Ino suspiró.

—Supongo que tendré que ir, esta vez.

Sorprendido por su falta de entusiasmo, me detuve y levanté una ceja.

—Oh, no me mires así. Me gusta ser una universitaria. Es mucho más divertido que tratar con personas muertas.

* * *

.

.

.

YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO A MI ÁNGEL OSCURO X3!

Esa Sakura no pierde el tiempo, con recuerdos o sin recuerdos, de todas maneras es bien lanzada con mi Sasuke ¬¬! JHAJHA


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 6

**Sakura**

Hinata estaba frente a su armario con varios conjuntos colocados sobre nuestras camas cuando entré en la habitación. Pasé el resto del día revisando mis clases, reuniéndome con profesores, y encontrando una cafetería lo suficientemente cerca como para pasar por las mañanas en mi camino a cada clase.

—¿Los armarios vomitan? —pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta y esquivaba el lío que tenía delante.

—Tal vez —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. No tengo nada que ponerme. Nada.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía suficiente ropa para vestir a un pequeño país. Lo que ella quería decir era que no tenía nada que ponerse en una cita. Debía ser alguien que realmente le gustaba, porque no la había visto volverse loca eligiendo ropa en años.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? —pregunté, levantado una falda azul que me pertenecía y su blusa azul para poder sentarme en mi cama.

—Nathan. El chico del club —Hinata aplaudió—. ¡Y no creerás esto Está la misma fraternidad que Neji. Quieren que nosotras vayamos a cenar esta noche y a ver una película.

Oh, no. Eso no funcionaría.

—Umm, bueno, veamos, he aquí la cuestión. Neji tiene una novia o está obviamente en una relación. Lo vi anoche en el club. Sabes que no hago dramas y esto es un drama serio. Tendrás que decirle «no gracias» a Neji por mí.

La cara de Hinata cayó y dejó caer la chaqueta roja que había estado sosteniendo en el espejo.

—Sakura, por favor. Esto es importante para mí. Nathan es, él es como, yo no he sentido esto por nadie, desde, pues desde… —Vi lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me miraba tristemente.

—¿Desde Naruto? —pregunté.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

—No es tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Naruto, pero acabo de conocerlo. Hace que mi corazón se acelere y me hormiguea todo cuando me toca. Él no es Naruto. Nadie lo será. Pero cuando estoy con él mi corazón no duele.

Bueno, mierda. Finalmente encuentra a un chico con quien seguir adelante y es un amigo de mi ex. Jodidamente perfecto.

—Estoy segura de que Nathan querrá salir contigo aunque yo no salga con Neji —le aseguré.

Hinata se acercó y empujó la ropa que estaba a mí lado fuera de su camino y se sentó.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Pero no lo conozco muy bien. Nos acabamos de conocer. Tomamos un café hoy y terminamos hablando durante horas. Me besó. Fue… guau. Sólo quiero tenerte junto a mí en nuestra primera cita oficial. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que no estoy sola.

Doble mierda.

—¿Qué pasa con la novia de Neji? —Por favor, dime que es una psicópata y puede venir tras mi cabeza si me voy a alguna parte con él. Esta sería mi única salida.

—Nathan me dijo que Neji y Ten-Ten no son pareja. Ella está en la hermandad que se junta con su fraternidad. Ha estado tras él durante más de un año. Neji tolera su aferramiento, pero hasta que te vio entrar en el club no había tenido un problema con esto. Ahora está poniendo un alto a las cosas con Ten-Ten. Nathan dijo que tú eres de todo lo que habla desde que te vio. Vamos, será divertido. Te necesito allí.

Ese era un problema. Miré los suplicantes ojos de Hinata, y supe que no sería capaz de decir que no.

—¿A qué hora estarán aquí? —pregunté y ella saltó y chilló.

—A las siete —respondió. Eran sólo las tres. ¿Por qué se preparaba tan temprano?

—Tenemos cuatro horas. ¿Por qué el pánico de la ropa?

Hinata rodó los ojos.

—Porque me tomará cuatro horas hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer para estar presentable.

Recogí la ropa que había dejado en mi cama y la llevé a la suya y la dejé caer.

—Quita tu ropa. Tomaré una siesta. Si haré esto, entonces definitivamente necesito dormir un poco. Estoy agotada.

—Bien. Buscaré algo para que te pongas. Pero prométeme que te levantarás con tiempo de sobra para ducharte y depilarte las piernas. Voy a elegirte una mini. A Neji siempre le han gustado tus piernas.

Ugh.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Una adolescente no le prestó atención a una señal de alto. Todo era muy familiar. La diferencia era que yo no estuve acechando esta alma.

Ella no me había intrigado. El aplastado auto estaba envuelto alrededor de un poste de electricidad. Sus padres se encontraban a un lado, llorando mientras la desesperada esperanza en sus ojos se mantenía enfocada en el auto. Querían que existiera alguna posibilidad de que su hija estuviera con vida. Que cuando la grúa tirara del coche, la encontraran dentro, con vida. Yo sabía que no lo estaba. Su alma comenzaba a desprenderse, ya sintiendo mi presencia.

Metí la mano en los escombros y atraje el alma. Ella vino de buena gana. La mirada confusa en su rostro cuando se miró a sí misma y luego hacia sus padres era la que veía todos los días. No entendía todavía que ya no estaba en el cuerpo.

—Vamos, chica, tiempo de irnos. Tendrás otra vida antes de que te des cuenta. Di adiós a esta —le informó Ino mientras la tomaba de la mano y se fueron.

No me quedé a esperar a que sus padres averiguaran que sus peores temores eran ciertos. Tuve suficiente de esto durante un día. Sólo quería ir a ver a Sakura, pero aún tenía miles de almas que recoger.

Caminé hacia la camioneta que se había volcado en un intento de no chocar con el coche de la chica. Me detuve donde los paramédicos le estaba realizando la RCP al conductor. Mientras los paramédicos trabajaban para salvarlo, su alma se liberó ya de su cuerpo y miraba a su cáscara vacía. Ino apareció a mi lado y sin mediar palabra lo tomó de la mano, diciéndole que volvería a empezar de nuevo y, tal vez, en su próxima vida podría evitar una panza cervecera.

* * *

**Sakura**

—Esto es injusto. Completamente injusto —Hinata frunció el ceño en el espejo frente a nosotras—. He pasado horas preparándome. Tú pasaste menos de media hora y aun así te ves mejor.

Hinata estaba preciosa. Había labrado todos sus rizos salvajes perfectamente alrededor de su cara. El top rojo combinado con una falda lápiz plateada que llegaba a sus rodillas resaltaba todas las curvas que tenía. Nathan no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—En serio, estás confundida. Te ves sexy. Acéptalo y vámonos —le contesté antes de que pudiera cambiar su ropa de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura?¿No estás mintiéndome? —Seguía de pie frente al espejo, jugando con la blusa y el cabello.

—Digo la verdad. Vamos. Probablemente ya están esperándonos. —Y ya quería terminar con esto.

—Tal vez debería haberme puesto las botas. Tú te ves mortal con esas botas de cuero —respondió Hinata sin moverse.

Eché un vistazo a las botas hasta las rodillas que me puse con la mini falda azul de jean que Hinata me obligo a usar.

—Puedes llevar las botas si quieres. No me importa. Yo buscaré otra cosa que ponerme.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—No. Esas botas no combinan con lo que llevo puesto. Además, acabarías poniéndote tus Converse o algo ridículo como eso. Es un milagro que pudiera obligarte a usarlas. No estropearé mi suerte ahora.

Sonreí porque tenía razón. Si me quitaba las botas me pondría mis Converse.

—Entonces, vamos —Le contesté, y abrí la puerta.

—Está bien. Bien. Vale. Puedes hacer esto —Se recordó a sí misma en el espejo, luego se volvió y se dirigió a mi camino. Quizás podría sacarla de aquí antes de la medianoche.

—De acuerdo, Hinata. Es sólo un chico y esto es sólo una cita —Le aseguré mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta y al pasillo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Es sólo un chico. Es sólo una cita.

Hicimos nuestro camino hacia la gran sala donde habían dicho que se reunirían con nosotros. Podía oír risas femeninas y voces profundas mientras nos acercábamos.

—Los escucho —susurró Hinata.

—Sip. Suena como que están entreteniendo a algunas de nuestras vecinas —contesté.

Quizá Neji vería a alguien que le gustara y me dejaría en paz. Entonces, ella podría lidiar con la loca de Ten-Ten.

Entramos en la sala para ver a Neji hablando y riendo con una chica a la cual yo no había conocido aún, pero que vi el día anterior, cuando nos mudamos. Las chicas siempre coqueteaban con Neji. Tenía ese tipo de personalidad amigable. Los ojos de Nathan se enfocaron sobre Hinata instantáneamente. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba hizo que todo esto valiera la pena. Me gustaba este chico.

Nathan le dio un codazo a Neji mientras nos acercábamos y dejó de hablar con la pelirroja y se volvió para mirarnos. Sus ojos pasaron sobre mí lentamente. La chica con la que había estado hablando extendió la mano y le apretó el brazo y le dijo algo sobre verlo mañana por la noche.

Casi me reí.

Él planeaba una cita con otra chica mientras me esperaba. Esto no tiene precio. Si no estuviera yendo a esta cita por Hinata, usaría eso como mi excusa y me echaría atrás. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle eso a ella. No cuando Nathan tenía la mirada de adoración reverente en sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente. Sí, tendría que lidiar con Neji Romeo toda la noche. Quizá Hinata y la pelirroja podrían conocerse y ellas podrían ir juntas a la cita doble la próxima vez.

—Sakura, guau. Te ves increíble —dijo Neji mientras daba un paso hacia mí, dejando atrás a su nueva amiga.

—Por favor no dejes que te interrumpa —contesté, volviendo la atención a la chica que dejó esperando su respuesta.

Él estaba nervioso. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

—En serio, Neji. Me da lo mismo. Termina tu conversación. No tengo prisa.

Neji me observó un momento y pude ver indecisión en su rostro. Ya no era la enamorada adolescente que él dejó atrás. Ese barco había zarpado. Negó con la cabeza y cerró la distancia entre nosotros y puso su mano en mi espalda baja.

—Estoy listo para irnos. Sólo era amigable.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de la joven decía lo contrario. Moví su mano de mi espalda y di un paso atrás.

—Si la estabas invitando a salir, por favor, ve a terminar lo que empezaste. No seas grosero. —Susurré.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Joder.

Lo observé mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. Lo conocía muy bien. Podía leer su lenguaje corporal.

—No se suponía que escucharas eso. Maldita sea. He jodido esto. Invitarla a salir esperándote era una falta de respeto. Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo estoy en esta cita porque Hinata me lo rogó. Sabes que no puedo decirle que no. Así que no te preocupes. Te diría que puedes llevar a la pelirroja en mi lugar, pero Hinata me necesita esta noche. Por lo tanto, estás atrapado conmigo.

Los ojos de Neji se agrandaron.

—Espera. No. Yo no quiero estar en una cita con alguien más. Quiero estar contigo. Te he echado de menos. Eso de ahí atrás era sólo yo siendo un idiota. Estoy acostumbrado a invitar a las chicas a salir cuando una me parece entretenida. Pero es un hábito. La rechazaría a ella y a cualquiera si tuviera la oportunidad de salir contigo en su lugar.

Bueno, eso era dulce, pero lamentable. Porque, hábito o no, yo no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle.

—Ese hábito tuyo no es saludable y es mezquino. Ve a terminar lo que empezaste. Voy a esperarte con Hinata y Nathan —Contesté y caminé hacia la puerta, donde Hinata y Nathan habían ido para darnos algo de privacidad. No es que la necesitáramos.

—Lamento el retraso. Una vez que él termine de planear su cita de mañana, nos iremos.

Nathan cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estúpido —murmuró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, me miró disculpándose—. Lo lamento. Él es un mujeriego. Pero supongo que ya sabes eso.

En realidad, no lo sabía. En el instituto no coqueteó con nadie más que conmigo.

—El Neji que yo conozco nunca habría hecho eso. Esto me molesta. Me gustaría que le dieras un plantón y regresarás al dormitorio. Puedes llamar a Sasuke Uchiha, ya que está caliente tras tu cuerpo y sorprenderlo con tu culo sexy. —Hinata se había vuelto loca. Neji se molestaría.

—¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? —Preguntó Nathan—. ¿Cómo el cantante de Cold Soul? —Pude oír la incredulidad en su voz.

—Sí que lo conoce. Lo vi llevar sus libros a clase hoy —dijo Hinata con aire de suficiencia. No me había dado cuenta de que ella lo vio todo.

—Está bien, estoy listo. Una vez más, lamento todo esto —dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Nathan—. Un estúpido idiota.

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Sí, lo sé.

* * *

.

.

.

ESO NO SE HACE NEJI ,!


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 7

**Sakura**

Si Neji se disculpaba una vez más, le metería un palito de pan en la garganta. Así por lo menos se callaría. Traté de cambiar el tema muchas veces, y cuando eso no funciono, comencé a unirme a la conversación de Hinata y Nathan. Lo cual funcionó bastante bien por un tiempo, pero ahora estaban apretujados, susurrándose al oído y dejándonos a Neji y a mí a un lado, con el bolso entre nosotros como una barrera.

—¿Vas a perdonarme? —preguntó Neji.

—No estoy enojada, Neji. No hay nada que perdonar. Vine a esta cita por Hinata. Nunca accedí a venir para pasar tiempo contigo. Así que, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa. —Era un disco rayado.

—¿Así que este desinterés que recibo de tu parte no es porque fuera un imbécil, sino porque realmente no te importaba verme para empezar? —preguntó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

—Exactamente. Eres un viejo amigo. Fue agradable verte la otra noche, pero eso es todo. Estoy aquí por Hinata.

Neji se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y jugueteó con la servilleta sobre el plato.

—Tuve una oportunidad para hacerte cambiar de opinión y metí la pata. —Hizo un mohín.

Fantástico.

—Tuvimos nuestro momento. Es un buen recuerdo, pero ahora somos más maduros. Las cosas cambian.

—Tú dejándome sin aliento cuando entras en una habitación no ha cambiado —respondió cuando levantó sus ojos para mirarme.

Eso podría ser lo suficientemente dulce como para halagarme si yo estuviera interesada. No era más que un buen amigo. Estiré la mano y le apreté la suya.

—Gracias. Fue agradable oír eso. Pero podemos concordar en ser solo amigos. De esta forma, cuando tu hábito de invitar a salir a otras chicas se interponga en el camino, nos reiremos de ello —bromeé.

Neji me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Dios, te he extrañado.

—Bueno, yo realmente no te he echando tanto de menos —le respondí, luego me eche a reír al ver la expresión lastimada de su rostro.

—Bromeo. También te extrañé. —Tal vez. Cuando pensaba en él. Lo cual no era mucho en el último año.

—¿Acabaron por allí? Porque si escucho a Neji disculparse una vez más lo lanzaré en el tráfico —dijo Nathan desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, todo está bien. Somos amigos y Neji puede invitar a salir a quien quiera, cuando quiera. —contesté. Nathan estudió a Neji por un momento con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y luego forzó una sonrisa.

—Si llegaron a ese arreglo, entonces nosotros también.

Hinata asintió

—Si. Suena como un buen plan. Además, Sakura tiene una cita con Sasuke Uchiha el viernes por la noche. Él le dio pases de backstage para su concierto. Y también me dejará entrar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —No le había dicho nada al respecto todavía. Ella se encogió de hombros

—Ino me lo dijo.

Imagínate. Ino se aseguraba de que yo fuera. Ya había descubierto que Hinata me hacia hacer cosas que yo no quería. Después de esta noche, sin embargo, realmente quería ir. Sasuke Uchiha no parecía ser una mala decisión después de tener una cita con un chico "normal y agradable". Por lo menos, cuando estaba con Sasuke, actuaba como si yo fuera la única persona para él.

—¿Acabas de conocerlo ayer por la noche en el club? —preguntó Neji con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—No. Él recogió sus zapatos cuando llegamos aquí ayer. Ella dejó caer una caja entera de zapatos en la calle. Se bajó de su gran y diabólica motocicleta y los recogió, llevándolos a nuestro dormitorio. Creo que la está acosando. —Hinata subió y bajo las cejas.

—Su banda no es conocida por su buena reputación. Son ruidosos y se meten en problemas. Andar con él no es seguro, Sakura. — Neji no sonó convincente.

—Hasta ahora ha sido de lo más agradable, educado y muy atento — respondí mientras me deslizaba fuera de mi asiento. No me podría a defender a Sasuke de Neji. Eso sería ridículo.

—Lo importante es que mi mejor amiga está saliendo con el cantante de Cold Soul y tengo pases backstage. No nos salgamos del tema — intervinó Hinata. Nathan no parecían realmente entusiasmado con esto, tampoco. Ahora los dos fruncían el ceño. Un poco de celos sería bueno para Nathan. Hinata estaba haciéndolo parecer demasiado fácil.

—¿Por qué te dio boletos backstage? —preguntó Nathan mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata.

—Porque sabía Sakura no iría sin mí —respondió ella.

También tenía razón. Yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para aparecer en escena si ella no estaba a mi lado.

—Umm —Fue la única respuesta de Nathan. Pobre chico. Quería protestar, y sabía que no tenía derecho porque acababa de conocerla.

—Así que, ¿Qué película vamos a ver? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Bueno, iba a sugerir una película de acción, ya que hay varias que me gustaría ver, pero después de escuchar que ustedes saldrán con una banda de rock a finales de esta semana, siento la necesidad de intensificar mi juego. Así que cualquiera de romance que quieran ver, yo estoy dispuesto. —respondió Nathan.

Hinata se rió.

—Oh, estás de suerte. Ya vi la única película de romance que está en cartelera. Y fue bastante mala.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró dramáticamente Neji.

—Película de acción, entonces —anunció Nathan.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Me senté en el borde de la cama de Sakura y miré el reloj por enésima vez en un lapso de diez minutos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? —le pregunté a Ino mientras ella entraba en la habitación.

—Yo estaba contigo, ¿Recuerdas?

Estaba, pero Ino volvió a casa antes que yo. Había empezado a preocuparme por Sakura, porque no tenía a ninguno de los dos cuidándola.

—Antes de señalar que llegué una hora antes que tú, también podría decir que hice una breve parada en el camino. Le eché un vistazo a la madre de Sakura e hice un chequeó, para ver si sentía a ese jodido príncipe vudú por aquí cerca. Se ha ido. Y su mamá está bien.

No podía enfadarme con ella por eso.

—Ella está con él.

Ino se limitó a asentir. Ella y yo sabíamos que esto tenía que suceder. No podía evitarlo. Su corazón tenía que elegir. Pero, maldita sea, era difícil. Hoy ella se había derretido contra mí de la forma en que solía hacerlo. No me había alejó, me quería. Sé que parte de ella recuerda. Su cuerpo respondía a mí. Tenía que creer que su corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar su memoria. La calidez de la presencia de su alma se apoderó de mí.

—Está de vuelta —le dije, levantándome. Había entrado en el edificio.

—Voy a ver qué puedo averiguar. Pero pórtate bien en la esquina — dijo Ino, mandándome lejos.

No era visible a los seres humanos en esta forma. Me aparté de pie en un rincón de su habitación y esperé.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró con Hinata charlando alegremente.

No podía entender lo que decían, porque en lo único que podía centrarme era en las botas de tacón alto y la falda corta que Sakura llevaba.

MIERDA.

Los quemaría tan pronto como los sacara de su cuerpo. Podría provocar guerras por la forma en que estaba vestida. Lo perseguiría y mataría si él la tocaba. Tomaría su triste alma así fuera o no su momento.

Ino se aclaró la garganta y aparté la mirada del cuerpo deliciosamente vestido de Sakura para mirarla. Debió de haber leído la intención en mi cara, porque me dio una mirada de advertencia. Esas botas desaparecerían. La falda, también.

—Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata, sonriéndole a Sakura.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la cremallera de las botas. Tal vez no las quemaría después de todo. En cambio, las escondería. A ver si podría conseguir que se las quitara para mí alguna vez.

—Sacudes el mundo de Neji. ¿Cuando llegó a ser tan arrogante? Caray. Me encanta el hecho de que le dijeras que no te importa que invitara a salir a alguna vagabunda. ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Quiero decir estaba aquí para recogerte y ella parecía una larva. ¿Muy desesperada?

Sakura se sacó la bota lentamente y si yo pudiera babear, estoy bastante seguro de que lo haría. Maldición, esto era sexy. Cogió la otra bota e hizo lo mismo.

—No me importa. Se puede quedar con él. ¿Por qué salí con el chico tres años? Ya ni lo recuerdo.

Sus palabras interrumpieron mi imaginación lasciva y levanté de golpe mi cabeza para mirarla a la cara. ¿A ella no le gusta? ¿Qué? Pero él era su alma gemela.

—Es diferente de lo que recuerdo. Es aburrido.

Ino sonrió en mi dirección. Sakura cogió el botón de su camisa.

Oh, sí.

Luego, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una Ino muy visible.

— ¿Así que, ustedes, perras se fueron a divertir sin mi? —preguntó, interrumpiendo a Sakura cuando ella iba a desabrochar su camisa.

Maldita sea, Ino.

—Hinata se la pasó increíble. Yo sufrí por ella y me la debe a lo grande.

Realmente no le había gustado... y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa de nuevo.

—Neji no estuvo tan mal. Simplemente comenzó su noche invitando a otra chica a salir mientras esperaba por Sakura. Llegamos en esa parte. Sakura lo manejó brillante y cómicamente, pero él es un idiota.

¿Neji invitó a alguien más? ¿Acaso el chico no vio lo que Sakura vestía? Maldita sea. Puede que no tenga que preocuparme de esto en absoluto. Él era un idiota. El último botón de la camisa de Sakura se vino abajo y la dejó caer al suelo. Me moví para poder hundirme en la cama y mirar.

—Está emocionada por la noche del viernes. No lo quiere admitir, pero yo lo sé —dijo Hinata, recogiendo la camisa desechada de Sakura y tirándola hacia ella.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca de chicos de la banda? —Preguntó Ino.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero me gustaría preguntárselo en cuanto ella saliera de aquí.

Sakura levantó un hombro y yo oré por todo lo que era sagrado, que se quitara ese sujetador rosa. Esto podría ser considerado una invasión a su privacidad, pero yo era la Muerte, maldita sea. Debería tener algunos privilegios.

—He decidido no juzgar un libro por su cubierta. No puede lastimarme darle a Sasuke Uchiha una oportunidad.

—Él puede querer más que una oportunidad —murmuró Ino para mis oídos solamente.

Sakura comenzó a desabrocharse la falda.

Sí, por favor.

—Voy a ir a ducharme. Ustedes siéntanse libres para hablar de mí, porque sé que lo harán —Les informó Sakura y se dirigió al baño justo antes de que su falda se deslizara por sus piernas y cayera al suelo. Tuve la tentación de seguirla allí, pero eso sería un error. Ella se pondría furiosa si lo supiera. Miré a Ino, quien parecía a punto de echarse a reír de mí.

* * *

.

.

.

JHAJHAJHAJHAJHA!, yo quiero que Sasuke me espié ,.


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 8

**Sakura**

"Me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti.

Palabras que no puedo decir. Palabras que tu no necesitas escuchar.

Palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino.

Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, no puedo ignorar que estoy bajo tu influencia.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.

Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.

Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca.

Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender.

Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a cada una de tus órdenes.

Esperar ver tu sonrisa me está consumiendo y atando mis manos.

Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor.

Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca.

Pasaré toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que soy.

Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, no puedo ignorar que estoy bajo tu influencia.

Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.

Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.

Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca.

Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada.

Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto.

No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el calor de tus rayos.

Nada de lo que haces podría ser malo.

Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido.

Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia.

Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que te he mostrado.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa.

Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea.

Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.

Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."

Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos.

Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca"

La música inquietantemente dulce se reprodujo una y otra vez en la oscuridad. No podía abrir mis ojos, pero no me sentía asustada. Sabía que me encontraba a salvo. Las palabras me calmaron y, finalmente, caí en un sueño profundo. Brillantes ojos azules que resplandecían contra la noche fueron las últimas cosas que recordé.

—¡LEVÁNTATE! Eres como el muerto durmiendo. Lo juro. Saca tu perezoso culo fuera. Tenemos clase en diez minutos —me gritaba Hinata mientras me golpeaba con su almohada.

Gemí, di la vuelta, y bloqueé la embestida de la almohada de plumas.

—Estoy despierta. Puedes parar ahora.

—Ya era hora. He intentado todo lo demás. He estado despierta durante más de una hora. Tu estúpido despertador se aseguró de despertarme. ¿Cómo has podido dormir a pesar de ese molesto pitido?

—¿He dormido a pesar de que sonó el despertador? —pregunté sentándome y entrecerrando los ojos a los rayos del sol.

Era pasada de las ocho. No llegaría a mi clase de Literatura a tiempo. Mierda. Gran primera impresión.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Eso nunca ha sucedido. ¿Qué hiciste, tomaste una pastilla para dormir?

Me puse de pie y me estiré.

—No, sólo dormí muy bien. —Me detuve y pensé en la extraña oscuridad y la música. La voz y la canción—. Soñé con una canción —dije, después me detuve. Hinata pensaría que había perdido la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo para hablar sobre canciones en este momento. Aquí, ponte esto y ve a cepillar tus apestosos dientes. Tenemos que irnos. Menos mal que te ves bien sin maquillaje.

Hinata metió un par de pantalones cortos y una camisa en mis brazos y me llevó al cuarto de baño. Supongo que no le contaría de mi canción. Aunque, quería contárselo a alguien.

* * *

Sasuke no se encontraba en clase de literatura. Me decepciono que no se hubiera presentado y cargado mis libros, pero me sentí aliviada porque pude concentrarme en mis estudios. Ser capaz de escuchar y concentrarme aseguraría que pasara este curso. El primer día y ya teníamos una asignación. También tuvimos que trabajar en equipo. No es mi punto fuerte. Tres chicas y tres chicos por grupo. Tuvimos que leer tres diferentes obras de literatura sobre autodestrucción de hombres. Luego tuvimos que escribir un punto de vista femenino del artículo y un punto de vista masculino como los hombres de las historias autodestructivas. También tuvimos que identificar con quién podríamos relacionarlos en la actualidad y describir cómo esta autodestrucción afecta la política.

Metí mis libros en mi mochila y me dirigí a la pizarra para leer los trabajos en grupo. Cada persona de nuestro grupo tenía una dirección de correo electrónico junto a su nombre para que pudiéramos contactarnos una vez que hubiéramos leído el primer libro, Ethan Frome.

Di un paso adelante. Yo ya había leído ese libro. La fila fue disminuyendo, ya que varias personas se marcharon sin mirar. Caminé y escaneé la lista de mi nombre.

Keith Fromer

Sakura Haruno

Jessi Gilheart

Jackson Driver

Maddy McGowin

Sasuke Uchiha

Dejé de leer los nombres y miré detrás de mí. ¿Por qué estaba el nombre de Sasuke en esta lista? No venía a esta clase. ¿O sí? La chica detrás de mí se aclaró la garganta de manera irritada. Tomé una foto rápida de las personas de mi grupo y de sus direcciones de correo electrónico con mi iPhone y me fui.

¿Sasuke se había saltado la clase?

* * *

**Sasuke**

Para cuando terminé con las almas, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a clase de literatura con Sakura. Odiaba perder la oportunidad de sentarme junto a ella, pero me quedé hasta tarde a cantarle para que se durmiera. Eso era algo que extrañaba. No me atreví a irme hasta que supe que dormía pacíficamente.

Las puertas del edificio de Inglés se abrieron y Sakura vino caminando con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. No me gustaba que fuera infeliz. Salí de mi escondite hacia su camino.

—¡Oh! Sasuke. Estás aquí. —Parecía sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Esperabas que te abandonara? —le pregunté en broma.

Su ceño se desvaneció y me sonrió. Eso estaba mejor.

—Me siento curiosa en cuanto a por qué perdiste el primer día de Literatura.

Ella había visto la lista. Pasaríamos tiempo juntos, también. Cuanto más tiempo pudiera pasar con ella, mejor. Ahora que sabía que no se encontraba realmente impresionada con Neji, podía respirar un poco más tranquilo.

—Me quedé despierto hasta tarde. Me pondré al día.

—Tomé notas. Tengo algo de tiempo antes de encontrarme con Hinata. Si quieres ir a tomar un café o ir a una mesa de picnic, yo podría darte todo lo que te has perdido —ofreció.

Preferiría ir a un lugar más privado, pero no era una posibilidad. Nunca sería capaz de explicar cómo podía colarme en su habitación tan fácilmente, y que yo no tenía una habitación para que ella se colara dentro.

Eso era algo que realmente necesitaba rectificar. Necesitaba un lugar para, por lo menos, parecer como si viviera allí. Seguiría curiosa y hasta saber que me quisiera no podría decirle quién era yo realmente. No creo que me acepte si le explico mi existencia precipitadamente.

La biblioteca. Podríamos tener privacidad.

—¿Qué te parece la biblioteca? —pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Perfecto. Tenemos que conseguir una copia de Ethan Frome si no lo has leído.

Podríamos fingir que necesito la copia de Ethan Frome.

—Vamos a buscar ese libro —le contesté.

Sakura asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Le tomé la mochila. Odiaba verla llevarla a su alrededor. Se veía tan pesada sobre sus hombros.

—Yo me encargo. Muéstrame el camino —dije cuando me miró.

Se sonrojó y murmuró un «gracias» mientras se dirigió hacia la gran construcción de piedra de tres pisos que, yo sabía, tenían un muy tranquilo y aislado ambiente. Lo había comprobado ya.

Abrí una de las enormes puertas dobles y dejé a Sakura caminar en el interior.

—Ve a la planta superior —susurré y asentí hacia la escalera a nuestra izquierda.

Sakura no discutió. Hizo lo indicado y la seguí. La vista de su pequeño y lindo trasero en los shorts que vestía hoy hacía esta idea aún mejor. Llegó a la planta superior y me miró.

—¿A dónde?

—Hay un área de estudio en la parte trasera que esta generalmente vacía, podamos hablar sin molestar nadie —Expliqué.

No había nadie allí. Si alguien estuviera allí, ya me había preparado para convencerlos de irse.

—¿Tienes otra clase hoy? Esta era la última para mí —preguntó Sakura mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba.

—Ya he terminado por el día también, así que no hay necesidad de apresurase —contesté. Quería todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar aquí solo con ella.

—Bien, genial. —Sonrió y sacó su libro de Literatura y un cuaderno—. Mi escritura puede ser desordenada cuando trato de escribir rápido. Se supone que recibiré una portátil la semana que viene. Mamá va a enviármela. Hasta entonces, tengo que hacer garabatos en todo.

Tendría que pasar una semana sin un ordenador portátil. Sabía que sería difícil para ella. Quería que tuviera algo para escribir. A Sakura le gusta tomar a fondo sus notas. Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso con una pluma y papel.

—Tengo un ordenador portátil que no estoy usando. Eres bienvenida a tomarlo prestado hasta que llegue el tuyo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes uno extra?

No tenía un ordenador portátil, pero iría a comprar uno tan pronto como me fuera de aquí.

—Es todo tuyo.

—Gracias. Eres un salvavidas. Esa es una oferta tan dulce. Te prometo que cuidaré de él.

La expresión en su rostro me hizo querer comprarle cinco portátiles y todo lo que ella quisiera.

—Sobre el concierto del viernes por la noche… —comenzó. Por favor, no dejes que me cancele ahora. La quiero allí.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí? ¿Tú te irás ir temprano y calentaras?

—El concierto comienza a las ocho, pero vamos a calentar alrededor de las cinco. Luego nos relajaremos y pasaremos el rato detrás del escenario hasta el momento del espectáculo.

—Oh, guau. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?

No me encontraba preparado para esa pregunta por el momento. Yo quería que viniera a mi práctica conmigo, y dejar que Hinata llegara con Ino más tarde.

—¿Rechazarías mi petición de viajar conmigo, practicar y quedarte toda la noche conmigo?

No respondió de inmediato. Vi como una serie de emociones cruzó su rostro.

—Um, bueno. ¿Qué pasará con Hinata e Ino? ¿Pueden venir temprano, también?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, ellas llegaran un poco más tarde.

La quería sin su pandilla.

—Oh —respondió y se mordió el labio inferior varias veces antes de mirarme de nuevo—. ¿Estarías bien si sólo vengo con ellas? Hinata ansía esto e Ino todavía la pone nerviosa. Además, mientras estés calentando voy a estar sola.

Traté de no dejar que la decepción se mostrara en mi rostro.

—De acuerdo, Sakura. Lo que te haga sentir cómoda. —Recordándome a mí mismo no presionarla. Yo quería recuperar lo que teníamos. Pero para Sakura yo todavía era un chico que acababa de conocer. Uno del que no estaba segura si confiar.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió y comenzó a sacar más papeles de su mochila. Olvidé que vinimos aquí para ponerme al día en lo que me perdí en clase—. Como dije, tomé notas, pero tomé probablemente más de lo necesario. Puedes mirar por encima y anotar los puntos destacados. Voy a ir a buscar una copiadora y hacerte una copia del plan de estudios. Ah, y buscaré el libro, también. —Se detuvo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Me recosté en mi silla y cerré los ojos. Un día, me gustaría tenerla de vuelta.

* * *

.

.

.

MAS VALE QUE TENGAN UN ABANICO CERCAS DE USTEDES, PORQUE HABRÁ UN POCO DE ACCIÓN ENTRE ESTOS *-*! JHAJHAJHA!


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 9

**Sakura**

Encontrar la copiadora fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Encontrar Ethan Frome también fue fácil. Siete minutos más tarde me dirigía al piso de arriba, al pequeño escondite aislado con Sasuke. Había utilizado la búsqueda de la copiadora y el libro como una escusa para alejarme de él, para poder tomar una respiración profunda y reunir mis pensamientos. Estaba muy interesado en mí. No podía negar eso ahora. Estaba me alegraba que él eligiera este lugar por más propósitos que el estudio, y eso me emociona y asusta al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke estaba recostado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa y sus tobillos cruzados. Algo en esa pose era extrañamente familiar. Esta fue la segunda vez que me sentí como si lo hubiera visto haciendo algo similar antes. ¿Soñé con él? ¿Era eso?

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras cuando volvió la cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Puse el libro delante de él, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la silla vacía.

—Aquí tienes —Le entrego el plan de estudios—, está todo listo. ¿Has revisado mis notas? —Le pregunté para hacer una pequeña charla.

Sasuke dejó sus piernas caer de nuevo al suelo y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Sí. Tengo lo que necesito. Gracias por ayudarme a ponerme al día.

No deberías de haber perdido esta mañana.

Cuando bajó la voz así, quise abanicarme. Él era letalmente sexy. Él no tenía que hacer su voz toda ronca y profunda. Eso lo hizo peormente sexy.

—Me alegro de que vengas el viernes en la noche —dijo acercándose más a mí. Sentí que me inclinaba hacia él, incapaz de detener la atracción.

—Gracias por haberme invitado —contesté. Mi voz sonó sin aliento. Simplemente genial.

Sonaba tan afectada como me sentía.

Sasuke empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Vi como él se acercó y extendió su mano hacia mí. Sabía lo que quería y yo lo quería demasiado. Si quería una repetición de lo que pasó ayer en el árbol, entonces yo estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Sasuke me acercó hacia él y envolvió mi mano detrás de su cuello. Enrosqué mis dedos en su cabello, él cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Me gustó como mi toque le afectó de esa manera.

Deslicé la otra mano por su brazo alrededor de su cuello y vi su rostro, fascinada por el afán evidente en la forma que tenía apretada la boca y el brillo en sus ojos.

Decidí no esperar por él en esta ocasión. Lo atraje hacia mí y capturé su boca con la mía, y me tomé la libertad de lamer su labio inferior. Parecía tan lleno y suave que quise probarlo desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por mis costillas hasta que descansaron justo debajo de la parte inferior de mi sujetador. En cuanto a saber a cerca de chicos, yo era muy inocente. Neji y yo habíamos tenido algunos besos y roces, pero nada tan excitante. Ya estaba más que segura de que si Sasuke tocaba mis pechos, yo estallaría en llamas. No había manera de que él no se diera cuenta de mi rápida respiración. Casi me daba vergüenza mi reacción ante su tacto, pero los suaves y agradecidos gruñidos procedentes de su pecho mientras probaba mis labios y mi piel, me aseguraron que él disfrutaba esto tanto como yo.

—Por favor, ven conmigo el viernes en la noche —suplicó Sasuke mientas seguía besando mi cuello y a lo largo de mi clavícula. Esta fue una petición injusta. Él me puso toda caliente y mojada y luego me rogó.

¿Cómo se supone que una chica piense con claridad?

—No puedo. Hinata me necesita —le contesté, mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho. Su boca se cernió sobre el escote de mi camisa y su cálido aliento hizo cosquillas en esa sensible parte de piel. Yo estaba casi en el punto de la mendicidad cuando sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y tomó mi trasero, me levantó y me sentó en la mesa detrás de mí.

Sasuke se coloco entre mis piernas y llevó sus manos mi espalda.

—Probablemente es lo mejor —dijo finalmente mientras su boca bajaba para cubrir la mía de nuevo.

Quería saber que quería decir con eso, pero tenía su lengua dentro de mi boca haciéndome cosas que nunca antes me habían hecho. Tiré de su cuerpo más cerca del mío y le devolví el beso con toda la emoción y la necesidad que provocaba en mí

. —Si vienes, no seré capaz de ensayar. Voy a querer estar a solas contigo. Escucharte hablar, verte sonreír, encontrando razones para besar tu cuerpo.

Guau. Tal vez debería ir…

Su mano se deslizó lentamente hasta mi estómago, hasta que sus manos suaves cubrieron cada uno de mis pechos. Cuando las yemas de sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones, me liberé del beso y jadeé en busca de aire.

La sensación que vino de su toque se disparó a través de mi cuerpo directamente a mi corazón.

Sasuke se detuvo y me miró. Él no movió de nuevo sus pulgares, pero tampoco los alejó. Lo miré, haciéndole saber que lo estaba esperando. Me sorprendió, pero yo quería más de eso.

Sus pulgares se movieron de nuevo y esta vez movió sus manos hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi sujetador, tirando de él hacia abajo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos los pasos y voces en las escaleras. Las manos de Sasuke desaparecieron al instante y estuvo acomodando mi camisa mientras se alejaba de mí. Me deslicé fuera de la mesa y me senté en la silla, porque no estaba segura de que mis piernas estuvieran dispuestas a caminar todavía.

Le di un vistazo a Sasuke, quien se encontraba sentado en su silla con mis notas en sus manos.

Su boca se fijó en una sonrisa torcida y pude ver los rastros de mi brillo labial en sus labios.

Pasé mi pulgar sobre sus labios para borrar las huellas que mi labial le dejó. Sasuke agarró mi muñeca y la besó antes de dejarla ir y levantarse.

—No puedo quedarme aquí y mirarte sin tocarte. Necesito algo de aire fresco —admitió.

Me gustó eso. Me gustó mucho.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Mi concentración se fue al infierno. Todo lo que puedo pensar es la manera en la que Sakura se sentía en mis manos, toda suave y dulce. Si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos, no estaba seguro de cuanto lejos ella me hubiera dejado seguir, habría sido capaz de seguir si ella no me hubiera detenido.

Me iría a recoger almas pronto, pero primero tenía un ensayo con la banda. No me presentaba a todas las prácticas, pero afortunadamente los miembros de la banda nunca recordaban eso. A veces, ellos estaban muy drogados; otras veces tenía que ayudarlos a olvidarlo.

—¿Practicas esta noche? —preguntó Ino, apareció delante de mi Harley después de haber aparcado.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿ Sakura está bien? —le pregunté sin bajarme, en caso de que fuera necesario arrancar.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

— Sakura está bien. Está encerrada en su cuarto, estudiando. Me prohibió la entrada. Al parecer, la interrumpo.

Sonriendo, me bajé de la moto y me dirigí a la entrada del club que utilizamos para ensayar. Tenía una habitación trasera con un escenario más pequeño que era un buen escondite. El baterista, Itachi, estaba relacionado con el dueño.

Ino se puso a caminar a mi lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté, mirando por encima de ella.

—Estoy aburrida. E Itachi es sexy como el infierno.

Genial. No era lo que yo necesitaba. Ino interesada en un ser humano.

—No puedes hacer nada con él, Ino. Es un humano.

—No es como si me fuera a casar con él y tener a sus malditos bebés, Sasuke. Estos chicos no quieren nada serio. Un chico sucio y sexy que me atrae. Solo una noche de diversión, es todo lo que quiero.

Me detuve frente a la entrada y puse mi mano en la puerta para evitar que ella la abriera.

—No puedes entrar y coquetear con él. Tengo a la Deidad justo sobre mí ahora, no quiero cabrearlo más. Si se rompe la misma regla, seré yo quien sufra.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Mucho drama? Solo quiero divertirme un poco con él. Eso nunca ha sido una infracción. Es el enamorarse de humanos lo que está prohibido. Follar traviesamente no es un gran problema. Se ha hecho antes.

No podía discutir porque ella tenía razón. Mientras no se enamorara de Itachi, entonces todos estaríamos a salvo. Y yo sabía que Itachi no se encontraba en peligro de enamorarse de alguna mujer, ya qué él las amaba a todas.

Ino caminó delante de mí dentro del cuarto de prácticas y noté que había hecho un rápido cambio de ropa. Los jeans y su camiseta de "Jódete" que había estado usando desaparecieron y ahora vestía un ajustado vestido croto y rojo, con botas negras que tenían cráneos carmesí a los lados. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dirigí a la nevera y saqué una botella de agua.

—Mírate. Gracias a todo eso es sagrado por esas tetas a punto de salirse de ese vestido —gritó Itachi desde atrás de la batería.

—¡Quieto, muchacho! Tenemos que practicar las canciones del viernes antes de que la arrastres hacia el baño y hagas uso de tu posición favorita —Sai, el otro cantante y bajista, le advirtió.

—Sasuke acaba de llegar. ¿Por qué no hacen su calentamiento mientras yo le hago compañía a la amiga? ¿La estás compartiendo no Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi.

Maldije en silencio a Ino y me di la vuelta para ver a la banda.

—Ella es toda tuya —contesté.

Itachi brincó fuera de su taburete en segundos.

—Ya regreso —gritó mientras deslizaba una mano por el trasero de Ino.

Cuando bajo su cabeza para susurrarle algo al oído, los ignoré. No quería oír eso. El chico había encontrado a su igual.

—¿No te molesta que se lleve a tu chica? Por qué no quiero ninguna pelea antes de un concierto—dijo Sai mientras se acercaba a buscar una botella de agua.

—Ella no es mi novia, solo una vieja amiga. Si fuera mi chica, él no saldría de aquí con vida.

Sai asintió con la cabeza y tomó un trago

—Anotado. ¿Quieres adelantarte y probar los cables mientras Itachi se entretiene y esperamos que los otros dos lleguen?

—Sí, hagamos eso.

* * *

.

.

.

PRIMERO QUE NADA, DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS *-*!, SI SASUKE ME DIJERA ESO A MI, SIN DUDARLO ME VOY A DONDE EL QUIERA. CARAY! CON QUE ME DIGA - HOLA SOY SASUKE. CON SOLO ESO, YO ESTARÍA BABEANDO.

INO E ITACHI SON UNOS PUERCOS :p, hahahahahaha. LOOOOS AMO


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 10

**Sakura**

Sólo mis profesores de Cálculo y Literatura sintieron la necesidad de comenzar las clases una semana antes. El resto de mis clases no comenzaban hasta la semana siguiente.

Éramos bienvenidos de ir a conocer a nuestros profesores y escoger nuestros programas de estudio, así que luego de haber hecho eso, mi primera semana de clases en la universidad terminó.

Podría releer Ethan Frome cuantas veces quisiera, ya que hace dos años lo había leído. También podía ir por un café y repasar mí programa de Cálculo. Algo que me asustaba muchísimo; no era buena en las matemáticas y nunca lo había sido.

Hinata salió del baño luciendo lista para ir de fiesta, pero sólo era la una de la tarde.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, dando vueltas.

—Como si quisieras bailar como loca y con ganas de que te sirvieran tragos gratis toda la noche —respondí.

Hinata sonrió.

—Bien. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Espera. ¿Qué? Te das cuenta de que apenas son la una de la tarde, ¿Cierto? Los Clubes no abren hasta las ocho, y sin Ino nunca lograrás entrar.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y comenzó a posar frente al espejo.

—No iré a un club. Voy a mi primera fiesta de fraternidad.

—¿A la una de la tarde?

Hinata me lanzó una mirada exasperada, luego se giró al espejo y frunció sus labios.

—No, tonta. Nathan vendrá a buscarme a las seis. Vamos a comer algo y luego iremos a la casa ATO.

Aún así, es no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Y por qué estas lista cinco horas antes?

Hinata dejó de hacer poses frente al espejo, y se giró para mirarme.

—Ésta es sola una de las opciones. Tengo otras dos que probarme antes de que él llegue. Simplemente estoy viendo cómo me veo con esto. Después voy a cambiarme y a recogerme el cabello en un moño, y quizá colocarme algo de sombra de ojos azul… ¿o crees que es demasiado? Tal vez debería usar la plateada. —Continuó hablando como loca y yo cubrí mi rostro con una almohada. Me sentía exhausta con sólo pensar en arreglarme una vez, mucho menos varias veces.

—Creo que estás oficialmente loca —respondí.

Hinata se rió.

—Sé lo que piensas. Pero tengo que estar perfecta. Ésta noche tiene que ser perfecta. Él en verdad me gusta, Sakura.

Me alegraba que le gustara, pero honestamente, ¿era muy necesario jugar a la muñeca Barbie de tamaño real simplemente para impresionarlo?

Un toque en la puerta nos interrumpió, así que moví la almohada de mi rostro y me senté. Hinata caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera preguntar primero quién era. Cuando vi quien se encontraba del otro lado, en verdad deseé haber preguntado primero.

Era Ten-Ten.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Hinata al reconocerla.

Se quedó de pie frente a Ten-Ten y apoyó una mano sobre su cadera. Estaba en pose protectora. Como si fuese lo suficientemente grande como para luchar contra cualquier persona.

—Estoy aquí para ver a tu amiga —dijo Ten-Ten.

—Entonces, hoy no es tu día de suerte, porque eso no va a pasar.

Pude escuchar el gruñido en su voz. Hinata acababa de hacerse una enemiga.

—Sí sabías que Nathan está acostándose con mi compañera de hermandad, Natsumi, ¿verdad? Ya llevan tres meses siendo amigos con derechos. Anoche, estuvo con ella, luego de traerte.

Estuve de pie y apartando a Hinata fuera del camino antes de que la perra pudiese decir algo más. Yo no le creía, pero sabía que Hinata sí. Era buena leyendo a las personas, y había visto la forma en que Nathan miraba a Hinata. No dudaba que en algún momento se haya involucrado con esa tal Natsumi, pero ni por un minuto creía que todavía lo estuviese haciendo.

—Viniste acá a verme a mí. ¿Qué quieres? —demandé, deseando haber mantenido mi distancia con Neji.

Éste era el tipo de drama que odiaba, y que evitaba a toda costa. No me interesaban las peleas de gatas… especialmente por un chico que yo no quería.

—Si piensas que lo tuyo con Neji volverá a reavivarse; es mejor que lo pienses de nuevo. Apártate, perra. No voy a compartirlo. La mayoría de las noches se encuentra en mi cama. Solamente eres un nuevo sabor. Y de esos, él se aburre fácilmente. —El veneno que brotó de su tono era, en verdad, innecesario. Se sentía molesta por nada.

—Espero que tú y Neji tengan juntos una larga vida en la cama. No me importa. No estoy interesada en él. Simplemente es un viejo amigo, y nada más. Así que toma tus bocadillos y ve a compartirlos con la pelirroja al final del pasillo, porque es la única en éste edificio que desea a Neji. — No le di tiempo de responderme, y le lancé la puerta en la cara.

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, y me giré para ver en dónde estaba Hinata. La puerta del baño se encontraba abierta, y la ducha sonaba. Ésta no era una buena señal. Aún tenía varios estilos y peinados que debía probarse antes de las seis. Si tomaba una ducha, eso sólo significaba que creyó las malévolas palabras que escupió la boca de Ten-Ten.

Entré al baño, salté y me subí al mostrador. Podía escuchar los lloriqueos y pequeños jadeos viniendo de la ducha.

—Si de algo sirve, no le creo —dije lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiese escucharme por encima del agua.

Hinata sorbió su nariz y soltó una risa amarga.

—Yo sí. Anoche no quiso llevarme a su apartamento. Incluso luego de que se lo pedí. Dijo que me llevaría otra noche. También recibió una llamada justo cuando terminábamos de cenar, y comenzó a actuar con nerviosismo durante el resto de la noche. Incluso acortó la cita. Pensé que simplemente imaginaba cosas. Había sido tan dulce cuando me besó. —Otro jadeo se escuchó.

Me encontraba lista para estrangular a este tipo Nathan.

—Entonces es el idiota más grande del mundo. Eres hermosa y graciosa, y cualquier chico con la suerte suficiente de que le intereses debería darse cuenta de su extrema fortuna y no arruinar las cosas.

Hinata dejó salir una risa triste.

—Te quiero, Sakura.

—También te quiero —respondí.

—¿Podemos ver esta noche la segunda temporada de The Vampire Diaries y comer helado? Lo necesito. Es la primera vez que me gusta alguien luego de Naruto, y esto es lo que sucede. Apesta —Hipó.

—Voy por el helado. Tú busca los DVDs —le dije al bajarme del mesón.

—Lo extraño, Sakura. —Sonaba triste y vencida.

No tenía que preguntar a quién extrañaba. Sabía que se refería a Naruto. También lo extrañaba. Pero sabía que su pérdida era completamente distinta.

—Lo sé. Termina tu ducha, y estaré de vuelta muy pronto con un montón de helado y dos cucharas.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Finalmente el teléfono de Hinata había dejado de sonar. Nathan finalmente se había rendido e ido, una vez que le tranqué la puerta y le informé que si entraba, llamaría a la seguridad del campus y haría que lo arrestaran. Eso fue ya hace dos días. Había estado acurrucada en nuestra habitación con Hinata desde entonces. Habíamos visto las temporadas una, dos, y tres de The Vampire Diaries. Y habíamos comido más galones de helado del que debería ser legal. Dudaba que el lunes mis vaqueros me quedaran.

Lancé una mirada al reloj. Ya eran pasadas las cuatro, y sabía que, en cualquier momento, Ino estaría aquí para irnos. Hoy Hinata se sentía mejor. Ella y yo habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la mañana riéndonos como locas. Lo único que había hecho que su ceño se frunciera, había sido el sonar de su celular. Finalmente se detuvo en algún momento del medio día. Hinata no iba a contestar el teléfono.

Ayer había pasado de estar triste a enojada. E incluso había salido de la habitación diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco, fue a correr y hasta coqueteó con algunos chicos. Ya me sentía muchísimo mejor con respecto a su recuperación.

La puerta se abrió e Ino asomó su cabeza.

—¿Están listas para ser sexys fanáticas enamoradas esta noche? Son VIP, nenas —terminó su comentario con un guiño.

No había visto a Sasuke desde el incidente con Hinata. Me había llamado y texteado algunas veces luego de haber conseguido mi número y permiso para llamar de Ino. Anoche, incluso, sus mensajes fueron un poco subidos de tono. Secretamente, me emocioné con ello, pero él no fue más allá. Antes de que me calentara excesivamente, me dio las buenas noches e indicado que me fuera a dormir, para que así estuviese descansada para esta noche.

—Sí, estoy lista, pero no soy una fan enamorada —respondí.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Y la única fanática que Sasuke Uchiha permite que se le acerque.

* * *

.

.

DESGRACIADAMENTE ES LA ÚNICA FAN QUE SE PUEDE ACERCAR A SASUKE U.U!. TE ODIO BITCH , JHAJHAJHJHA


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 11

**Sasuke**

El resto de la banda se había marchado tras bambalinas al salón principal. Me agradaban bastante, pero generalmente antes de un concierto tenían groupies con ellos y me alteraban los nervios. Podía oler la tristeza y la enfermedad en muchas de ellas. Lo que los hombres veían como sexy a menudo me repugnaba, porque todo lo que yo podía ver era el alma. Sus almas eran débiles y dañadas.

Me hundí en el sofá de cuero y apoyé los pies arriba. Sakura estaría aquí en cualquier minuto junto con Ino y Hinata, quienes quería conocer al resto de la banda. Hinata iba a decepcionarse. Ellos eran como cualquier otra banda de rock. Tenían sus adicciones. Pensaban que todas las mujeres los adoraban. Eran todo lo que Sakura temía.

Un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió. Me imagine que no era Ino, ya que ella no tocaba.

—Adelante —Grité y me levanté para ir saludar a Sakura. Quería mostrarle el lugar.

No era Sakura. Era una groupie que había visto con Itachi antes. Las groupies no eran bienvenidas aquí.

—Te equivocaste de habitación —le contesté regresando a sentarme para esperar a que llegara Sakura.

—¡Ups! —se rió y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. ¿Acaso la chica no sabe hablar españo? Ella también tenía herpes. Podía olerlo en su cuerpo.

—Sal. De. Aquí. Ahora —Ordené señalando la puerta. Estaría viendo su alma de nuevo mucho antes de lo que debería si ella seguía con las drogas.

—Exigente. Me gusta cuando un hombre es el jefe —Arrastró las palabras acercándose a mí.

Su alma estaba empañada. La apariencia exterior tenía todas las cosas que los humanos buscaban, pero en su interior era fea.

—Esta es tu última advertencia. Llamaré a seguridad y te echarán fuera.

Esto pasa una o dos veces por concierto. Se había convertido en un juego para las groupies ver si alguna de ellas tenía el talento suficiente para llegar a mí y dejarlas quedarse. No entendían que lo que veía no era atractivo.

—Eres gruñón. Me lo advirtieron antes de venir aquí. Apuesto a que puedo hacerte feliz.

Ella estaba casi cerca de mi cuando me moví de su camino y ella se tambaleó hacia adelante y cayó sobre el sofá. Tirando del teléfono de mi bolsillo, marqué el número de la seguridad de bambalinas.

—Tengo a alguien en la habitación que se rehúsa a irse. La quiero fuera del edificio.

—Estoy en eso Sr. Uchiha —fue la rápida respuesta.

—¡Oh, no! Ni siquiera me dejaste mostrarte lo talentosa que soy —se quejó desde su posición tendida en el sofá.

La puerta se abrió y entró Ino seguida por Sakura y Hinata. Por lo menos yo estaba al otro lado de la habitación de donde se encontraba la chica a medio vestir, tumbada en el sofá como si estuviera esperando por mí.

—¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad? —preguntó Ino mientras miraba a la chica de alma dañada, ya que también era la única cosa que Ino veía.

—Ya lo hice. Estoy esperando a que vengan y se la lleven —Repliqué caminando alrededor de ella para extender la mano y tomar la de Sakura.

Antes de su pérdida de memoria, Sakura ya había visto esto antes. Durante el tiempo en que mis fans sabían que tenía novia empeoró. Hicimos un juego de esto. Sakura adivinaba cuantas chicas tendríamos que sacar antes del show. Ahora solo parecía preocupada.

—He estado esperando por ti —le aseguré mientras ella miraba a la chica cuya camisa había desaparecido y sus grandes tetas falsas se derramaban fuera del sujetador que llevaba.

Se veía incriminatoria.

—Ella se irá de aquí en un segundo. La seguridad está viniendo para sacarla, entró sin ser invitada.

Sakura frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Dónde está su camisa? —preguntó lentamente, como esperando que admitiera que yo tenía algo que ver con su falta de ropa.

—Probablemente en la otra habitación, donde la banda esta. Ella vino aquí así. Mi negativa a pasar el rato con la banda y las groupies con frecuencia envía a las más valientes para ver si me pueden hacer cambiar de opinión. No pueden. Yo no quiero drogas o ETS.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de Sakura, cuando la puerta se abrió y uno de los chicos del equipo de seguridad entró y levantándola de su lugar en el sofá, arrastró a la muchacha.

—La quiero fuera del club mientras yo esté aquí —Le recordé. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, señor.

—¿Por qué ellas se pueden quedar? Vinieron sin ser invitadas también —Gimió y golpeó a los chicos a sus espaldas—. Déjenme sola. Tengo mejores tetas que ellas y voy a chupar...

Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, cortando cualquier cosa que ella estuviera a punto de decir.

Gracias Deidad.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, tomé una respiración profunda.

—¡Guau! Eso fue interesante —bromeó Sakura.

Le sonreí y luego cambié mi atención hacia Ino.

—Por qué no llevas a Hinata a conocer al resto de la banda —No fue una sugerencia; Yo sabía que Ino y todos los demás en la sala sabían eso.

—¡SI! —Hinata aplaudió con sus manos—. Traje mi plumón ¿Autografiarían mi camisa?

Llevaba una camisa blanca que la banda había vendido en un concierto en la playa el año pasado.

Ella había llevado a Sakura a ese concierto, aunque Sakura no sabía quién o qué era yo en ese momento.

—Te firmaran cualquier cosa que les pidas, pero recuerda que son un grupo vulgar. Vas a terminar con un montón de nombres en el pecho.

Hinata sonrió a mi advertencia. Estaba sin duda en un mejor estado de ánimo. Sakura me había hablado de lo que le pasó a la chica.

Hubiera querido decirle que todo iría bien. Que el alma de Naruto que ella amaba era la misma que vivía dentro de Nathan. Pero no podía. Tendría que resolverlo por sí sola.

—Lo tengo. Ella estará bien —dijo Ino y llevó a Hinata tras la puerta, dejándome solo con Sakura.

—¿Por qué siento como si las hubieras mandado a propósito?

Preguntó Sakura mirándome a través de sus pestañas. —

—Porque eres una chica lista. Tengo una cosa por las chicas con cerebro. —le contesté.

—¡Ooooh! Eso explica porque no te sentías atraído por el cuerpo perfecto de la modelo en topless que estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que tú quisieras con ella.

Me encogí mentalmente, pensando en la chica que había estado aquí. Ni siquiera quería llevar a Sakura al sofá y decirle que se sentará en donde la chica había estado. Se sentía contaminado ahora.

—Todo lo que quería hacer con ella era mandarla al infierno lejos de mí. Nada en ella era atractivo.

A Sakura le gustó mi respuesta. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Le había estado demostrando que yo no era el depravado loco por el sexo, el mujeriego que ella asumió que yo era solo porque era el vocalista en una banda.

Dio un paso hacia mí y no alargué mi mano para tocarla. Quería ver que era exactamente lo que ella planeaba. Si empezaba a moverse, yo podría hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero ahora mismo, yo la quería sentir como si estuviera en control.

—Eso es muy sexy, Sasuke Uchiha. Para que lo sepas. A la mayoría de los chicos no les habría importado cualquier cosa que no sea su apariencia.

La admiración en su voz hizo que mi pecho se expandiera.

—Me alegro de que te des cuenta, soy más profundo de lo que asumiste por primera vez. —le contesté.

Sakura puso una mano sobre mi pecho y la subió hasta que tocó el collar que ella me había comprado antes de mi último concierto, antes de que le quitaran su memoria. Había dicho que los cantantes necesitaban algo de joyería. Escogió un nudo celta en un cordón negro.

Ella había dicho que el nudo era interminable y nosotros también. No me lo había quitado desde entonces. Lo mantenía dentro de mi camisa a menos que estuviera en el escenario. No me gusta que la gente lo tocara. Sakura me lo había dado a mí. Era sagrado. Sostuvo el nudo en su mano y sentí una extraña sensación de poder al estar en sus manos de nuevo.

—Es un nudo Celta. ¿Por qué escogiste este? —Preguntó mirándome con intriga en sus ojos.

—Alguien me lo dio —Expliqué, esperando que algo de esto hiciera clic en ella.

Corrió su pulgar sobre el frío metal.

—El nudo no tiene final —dijo en voz baja como si estuviera repitiendo un recuerdo para sus adentros.

No respondí. No quería interrumpir ningún pequeño recuerdo que pudiera estar pasando a través de ella. Dejó caer su mano de mi pecho y dio media vuelta, alejándose de mí.

Eso no era lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté casi con miedo de hablar.

Se encogió de hombros y oí un pequeño sorbido de nariz. Maldición, ella estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba? Di dos pasos largos hasta que estuve de pie detrás de ella y la atraje hacia mi pecho.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Le pregunté suavemente.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

Se acercó y quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Solamente tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Fue extraño. Lo siento. No sé que está mal conmigo.

Esperanza. Yo tenía esperanza. El nudo Celta provocó algo en su interior.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sasuke iba a pensar que yo era una idiota. El nudo que se formó en mi garganta al momento que sostuve el collar en mis manos fue tan extraño. Tenía que preguntarle de donde lo obtuvo, y él habló de ello con tal reverencia en su voz que apenas pude luchar con el sollozo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente. ¿Qué tan loco es eso?

Por más sorprendente que parezca, no llamó a seguridad para que me lanzara de aquí. Él me abrazaba.

¿Era real este chico? La mayoría de chicos me hubieran tachado como una lunática. Sus brazos estaban bien envueltos alrededor de mí.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo disfruté. Era algo reconfortante el tenerlo abrazándome así. Me sentía a salvo.

—Deberé subir al escenario pronto. ¿Vendrías a verme desde el lado del escenario? Me gustaría poder mirarte y verte aunque sea lejos de la multitud ahí afuera. Este es uno de los clubes más salvajes en donde tocamos.

Su sobreprotección debería molestarme. Acabo de conocer al chico... pero no lo hacía. Me gustaba. ¿Neji alguna vez fue protector? ¿Alguien había sido protector conmigo aparte de mi madre?

—Está bien. ¿Qué hay de Hinata e Ino? —Pregunté aún con mi espalda sobre su pecho y sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mí.

—También pueden estar allí si quieren. Son bienvenidas a caminar por allí o mantenerse contigo. Ino conoce grandes lugares de fuera.

Eso era lo que quería que respondiera. ¿Quién era Ino para él?

—¿Cómo conoces a Ino? La primera vez que los vi pensé que eran pareja, pero me he dado cuenta de que ese no es el caso.

Sasuke me giró para mirarlo.

—Ino es una de las más viejas amigas que tengo.

Esa fue una rara manera de decirlo. ¿Él quería decir que habían sido amigos por un largo tiempo? ¿Cómo desde que eran niños? Abrí la boca para preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron unos chicos que lucían como yo esperaba que lucieran los chicos de una banda de rock.

—Joder, hombre, yo cabree cuando me dijeron que corriste a la rubia sexy, pero maldición, amigo, no es de extrañar, si fue por esta nena

Un chico con largas rastas negras en una coleta y oscuros ojos negros bordeados de rojo, como si hubiera dormido muy poco o tal vez fumado unos porros de más, me examinó abiertamente.

—Itachi, está es Sakura. Ella está conmigo. Solo conmigo —Respondió Sasuke, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas en mi cintura—. Nadie la toca.

Itachi enarcó sus cejas casi completamente afeitadas.

—Lo capto. No compartir a la chica de Sasuke-star. Es una maldita lástima, sin embargo, porque seguro que ella es muy linda.

Un chico con el cabello negro y corto peinado en puntas empujó a Itachi.

—Vas a ganarte una patada en el trasero. Retráctate y cállate. Ese hombre asusta como la mierda.

Sasuke señalo al chico que acababa de hablar.

—Ese es Sai. Él tiene el nombre más normal del grupo. También es la segunda voz.

—Hola —dije no muy segura de que más se suponía que tenía que decir.

—Ella es totalmente educada. Eso es sexy —Respondió Itachi, guiñándome un ojo.

Un tipo con el cabello naranja y al menos unas quince perforaciones por el oído, caminó y agarró a Itachi por los hombros.

—Mantén tu trasero en el escenario antes de que tengamos un baterista menos.

—Él es Yahiko y por favor no preguntes —dijo Dank mientras el de cabello naranja asintió con la cabeza y empujó a Itachi por la puerta.

—Hora del show, Sasuke; Vamos a volar este lugar.

Sai salió de ahí mientras lo seguían los otros dos.

—¿Eran lo que esperabas? —Preguntó Sasuke mirándome con una expresión preocupada.

—Sí. Exactamente lo que esperaba —Le aseguré y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Espera, olvide mencionarte algo —dijo él.

Lo miré.

—¿Qué?

Cerró la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros.

—Necesito un beso para la buena suerte.

Oh, Dios, si. Podía hacer eso. Puse ambas manos en sus hombros y me incliné de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Él tenía otras ideas. Acarició mi labio inferior con su boca y lo lamió suavemente antes de resbalar su lengua dentro para enredarse con la mía.

Terminó muy pronto. Dio un paso atrás y respiró hondo.

—Bien. Tengo que salir antes de que decida que pueden hacer esto sin mí y cerrar esa puerta.

La sensación de vértigo sobre el poder sexual que vino con sus palabras fue sorprendente. Realmente me gustaba que se sintiera tan atraído hacia mí. Pero de nuevo, ¿Qué chica no lo estaría?

Sasuke se agachó y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del escenario. Con un guiño, dejo ir mi mano y salió al escenario. El humo lo consumía y tuve un momento de pánico por el recuerdo de estar atrapada en el humo y haber tenido a alguien que me rescatara en el sueño, pero eso nunca había sucedido.

La batería comenzó a escucharse con un sonido tribal extranjero, y los gritos de los fanáticos se calmaron. Vi como Sasuke salió del humo y se puso en la luz roja. Algo parecido a bragas y sujetadores fueron lanzados al escenario. Sai salió en la siguiente luz y Yahiko vino en la última.

El ritmo tribal se hizo más fuerte con Itachi tocando el sonido hipnótico. El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica entró en la mezcla y luego la voz de Sasuke se unió.

''Peligro, peligro corriendo frío

Sabiendo pero temiendo solo lo mismo

La muerte viene y sin embargo esta hecho el ataque

De pie mientras se mantienen las bandas

No camines. No camines donde la luz no puede brillar

Sabes que la advertencia se ha dicho

Viene de lo que es mío y yo sé que así será.

Vamos, es todo lo que queda. Deja ir tu pecado que no tiene ira.

El peligro es la última petición del infierno.

Vamos, es todo lo que queda. Deja ir tu pecado que no tiene ira.

El perdón no había sido dado todavía. Todavía no. Todavía no.

Sin arrepentimientos. ''

—Esa es nueva. La amo —Susurró Hinata mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

—Es solo una mierda morbosa, eso es lo que es —dijo Ino con un tono molesto.

Mientras veía a Sasuke cantando la canción, me pregunté que canción había escuchado antes. Su voz era tan familiar. Yo ya lo había oído cantar. Su repertorio no era común, así que sabía que no había sido en la radio.

Movió sus ojos hacia mí y una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca antes de regresar al público y empezar la siguiente canción. Sai habló a sus fans. Sasuke podría ser la voz, pero no era la personalidad. Él no interpretaba para la multitud. Sai hacía un buen trabajo en eso. Las chicas gritaban el nombre de Sasuke de igual manera.

—Él juega su carta misteriosa bien —dijo Hinata con aprobación—, ellas lo aman porque sienten que esconde un gran secreto y lo quieren saber.

Ino resopló y ambas nos volvimos hacia ella. Si Sasuke tenía un secreto, seguramente ella lo sabría.

—Nadie quiere estar dentro de su cabeza. Créanme.

Sentí la necesidad de defenderlo. Sacudiéndome, miré hacia atrás para verlo. Lo había conocido una semana. Ella sabía la mayor parte de su vida. Yo no sabía nada en realidad.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Saku Ann. Sólo bromeaba. Sasuke Uchiha tiene sus secretos, pero nada te hará huir de él. Créeme cuando te digo eso.

Eso estaba mejor. Ella no estaba siendo tan negativa acerca de él ahora. Me gustaba Sasuke. No era nada a lo que yo supusé primero. Empecé a decir algo a Hinata cuando los sonidos de la guitarra de Sasuke se convirtieron en el único sonido que había. El resto de la banda dio un paso atrás, dejándolo en el centro del escenario. Algo dentro de mí dolía. ¿Era el triste sonido de la música o ver a Sasuke ahí en la oscuridad y solo?

No estaba segura exactamente, pero hizo que mi pecho doliera. Luego, él comenzó a cantar. Cada palabra me atravesó mí. Algo acerca de lo que cantaba. La melodía me envolvió. Yo quería ir con él y abrazarlo. Me apoyé contra la pared mientras las palabras

«Sin embargo, te quedas»

Hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Mi cabeza se sacudió violentamente y las palabras

«Sin embargo, te quedas»

Tamborileaban una y otra vez mientras mi respiración se volvía difícil y mi visión borrosa. Escuché a Ino preguntándome si estaba bien. Oí la frenética voz de Hinata diciendo que yo tenía un ataque de pánico. No podía concentrarme en ninguna de ellas. Las palabras me ahogaban. Causando asfixia. Necesitaba aire.

—Muévanse —La voz de Sasuke rompió la niebla dentro de mí y me las arreglé para tomar la respiración profunda que tanto necesitaba.

Tosiendo el aire que había entrado a mis pulmones.

— Te tengo, Sakura. Todo está bien. Lo siento —Murmuró otras cosas que no entendí, pero me tranquilizaron.

Mi corazón se calmo y sentí como se convirtió un dolor pequeño. Sasuke me estaba sosteniendo y me estaba meciendo en sus brazos.

Su mano acariciaba mi cabeza con suaves movimientos. De repente, me sentí cansada.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Ino desde algún lugar cercano.

—Sí, está respirando más tranquilamente ahora —Respondió Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? Estaba bien un minuto y al siguiente entró en pánico. Yo sabía lo que era porque yo tuve varios después de que mi novio murió. Podía verlo en su cara. No podía respirar, no podía ver — Hinata parecía molesta.

Levanté la cabeza del pecho de Sasuke y levanté la mirada para ver que Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared y yo en su regazo. Hinata se arrodilló junto a nosotros, retorciendo sus manos frenéticamente.

—Estoy bien. No sé qué es lo que paso. Solo algo se quebró —Traté de explicar. Decidí no decirles que la letra de su canción me había enviado en una espiral fuera de control.

—Es el movimiento. No has dormido lo suficiente. Te estás extra limitando. Te estoy forzando a salir por la noche y descargo todas mis emociones contigo. He llorado en tu hombro y tú eres la única que me hace sentir mejor. Es mi culpa. Necesito continuar.

Levanté mi mano para detener a Hinata de su repentina necesidad de culparse por esto.

—Estoy bien. Nada es culpa tuya. No sé que lo provocó, pero estoy bien ahora.

Me sentí como una idiota acurrucada como una niña en los brazos de Sasuke. Era un milagro que este chico todavía no me hubiera mandado sacar.

Empecé a levantarme para poder permitirle volver con la banda. Sonaba como si los otros miembros continuaron sin él. Se levantó rápidamente y permaneció junto a mí como si yo fuera a estrellarme contra el suelo.

—Se supone que tienes que estar ahí fuera —Le dije asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el escenario.

—Puedo dejarlo por la noche. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu dormitorio? —Su tono preocupado hizo esto aún más humillante.

Yo era la amiga loca, mentalmente inestable.

—No. En serio. Estoy bien, pero creo que me iré si Hinata está bien con eso —La miré de reojo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo llevarte. Ella puede quedarse y escuchar el resto del concierto —dijo él, estudiando mi rostro como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

—Lo tengo, Sasuke. Ve y haz lo tuyo. Tienes una larga noche por delante —Ino elevó la voz y Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Era algo que estaba acostumbrada a verlo de él hacia ella. Él lo hacía mucho.

—Estoy bien. Ve a cantar —Le aseguré de nuevo y lo empujé suavemente hacia la entrada del escenario.

Sasuke profundizo su ceño y empezó a menear la cabeza. Ino dio un paso adelante, lo agarró por el brazo y le susurró algo al oído con enojo.

Su suspiro de derrota me molesto, pero cuando terminó, él asintió con la cabeza y me miró.

—Está bien. Si estás segura de que estarás bien. Solo di la palabra y yo te llevaré de nuevo al dormitorio.

—Afirmativo —Le contesté.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta corriendo de nuevo al escenario. La multitud en el club estalló en aplausos y corearon su nombre.

—Muy bien, Saku Ann, salgamos de aquí antes de que él cante de nuevo. Al parecer, es tu Kriptonita.

* * *

.

.

.

Haber Ino, si Sasuke esta hermoso, es sexy y además canta, HABER INO, DIME TÚ SI NO TENEMOS RAZÓN PARA CONVERTIRLO EN NUESTRA KRIPTONITA T.T!


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo 12

**Sasuke**

Todavía era temprano y los estudiantes no habían ensuciado el campus aún. Trabajé duro toda la noche, intentando mantener el recuerdo del colapso mental de Sakura fuera de mi cabeza.

Ella estuvo a punto de recordarme. Extendí la mano y toqué el nudo celta justo debajo de mi camisa. Esto había desencadenado un recuerdo. La canción que escribí para ella la agotó. Los recuerdos están allí, tratando de liberarse. Pero por mucho que yo quisiera que ella me recuerde, sabía que la mente humana era una cosa frágil. Ino me recordó la noche anterior que podía lastimar a Sakura en mi apuro por acelerar las cosas.

—Sasuke-san—Mei, una trasportadora, quien también trabajaba como mensajera, salió de la niebla de la mañana, y diferente a Ino, ella lucía casi tan sobrenatural como se podría esperar.

—Si —respondí vacilante. La última vez que se apareció era para decirme algo que no había salido bien.

—La Deidad no está contento. Estás presionando mucho a la chica. Ella ni siquiera ha vuelto a conectar emocionalmente con su alma gemela. Su memoria no se restaurara hasta que la decisión sea justa.

¿Por qué hacen esto? Si ella no se conecta con él, ¿no significa eso que su corazón ya está reclamando… con o sin recuerdos? Yo era la razón por la cual era incapaz de sentir algo por su alma gemela.

—No la presiono. Estoy esperando. Pero el alma que ellos esperan signifique algo para ella, no tiene oportunidad. Él tampoco está listo para algún tipo de relación.

Mei me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Te estoy diciendo que tienes que estar listo. Se acerca. Las almas se conectarán y cuando lo hagan necesitas mantenerte al margen y dejarlos. La Muerte no debe intervenir. Tu trabajo no es proteger a la chica. Si ella te ama, entonces vendrá a ti. La muerte no puede ir por ella.

—¿Quieren que me mantenga alejado? —pregunté incrédulo. Eso no iba a suceder. Si yo tenía una oportunidad de ganar, entonces tenía que demostrar lo que ella significa para mí. Su corazón lo sabe. Su mente simplemente no puede recordarlo.

—Tienes que estar preparado para la conexión de almas. Así es como tiene que ser. No eres su destino. Sin embargo, si cuando su alma encuentre a su compañero, su corazón aun te quiere, entonces será su decisión. Sus recuerdos se restaurarán, y si ella escoge a su compañero, entonces estos recuerdos se perderán para siempre.

No respondí. No había nada más que decir. Tengo el poder de tomar la vida de un cuerpo, pero allí era donde se terminaba. No podía controlar esto. El destino no era mío para moldear. Mei se desvaneció, dejándome con el mensaje y la advertencia. Esto no sería tan fácil como yo lo había pensado. La Deidad conocía el futuro. Sabían lo que seguía. Prepararme para la rabia que podría consumirme era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

* * *

**Sakura**

Los golpes en nuestra puerta a las ocho de la mañana eran inoportunos. Era sábado y quería dormir hasta tarde. Hinata gimió y agarró su almohada para cubrirse la cabeza y las orejas.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —se quejó mientras yo trataba de quitar lo adormilado a mi cerebro confuso.

—No lo sé, pero no vivirá por mucho tiempo —respondí, tirando de la sábana y saliendo de la cama. Bajé la mirada y noté que dormí en ropa floja y camiseta. Estaba lo suficientemente vestida pero eran las ocho, entonces la persona que golpeaba la puerta tenía que ser una mujer. Así que estar debidamente cubierta no importaba.

Tiré de la puerta para abrirla y las palabras de enojo que estaba a punto de decir cayeron al suelo al mirar a los ojos de un muy molesto y decidido Nathan.

—Traté de detenerlo —dijo Neji, detrás de él. Miré de Nathan a Neji luego miré por el pasillo vacío. Como si no hubieran despertado a todos con ese golpeteo.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundida.

Nathan me movió fuera del camino con un poco de fuerza, ya que yo no me lo esperaba, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

—Ella no contesta mis llamadas y tú no me dejas estar en el edificio cuando estás despierta. Así que obligué a Neji a sobornar una chica para que nos metiera mientras tú no estuvieras despierta para detenerme.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y las sabanas le cayeron hasta la cintura revelando el delgado camisón blanco con el que ella dormía. Pensé en decirle que se cubriera pero la expresión de asombro en su rostro me detuvo. No es como si ellos realmente pudieran ver a través de todo el camino.

—¿Nathan? —gruñó ella con voz somnolienta.

Él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a su cama, luego tiró de la manta para tapar sus pechos. Tenía que darle puntos extras.

—Necesito que me escuches. No me puedo defenderme si tú no me das la oportunidad.

No estaba segura de si Neji y yo deberíamos salir de la habitación o si Hinata me quería allí. Así que me quedé en la puerta.

—Eso no importa, lo he superado. —Eso ni siquiera sonó convincente.

La perilla de la puerta al otro lado del pasillo comenzó a girar y tiré del brazo de Neji hacia dentro y cerré la puerta rápidamente antes de que nos atraparan con chicos en nuestra habitación. Quería que Nathan se apurara a decir lo que vino a decir.

Ambos, Nathan y Hinata, miraron hacia nosotros en la puerta. Me encogí de hombros.

—Las chicas de la habitación de enfrente están despertando —expliqué.

Nathan asintió con la cabeza hacia el baño

—¿Pueden ir allá y darnos algo de privacidad?

—Seguro —respondí agarrando la mano de Neji y tirando de él detrás de mí. Quería que este asunto se arreglara y Hinata no iba a ser fácil de convencer. Nos pasamos dos días completos comiendo helado y mirando a Damon para superar a este chico. Una vez que estuvimos escondidos en el baño, solté la mano de Neji y puse algo de distancia entre nosotros. En realidad, este desastre era su culpa.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Neji mientras yo me recargaba contra la puerta de Ino.

—¿No lo sabes? —pregunté. ¿En serio estaba tan ocupado con sus amigas que no le preguntó a Nathan que pasó?

—Nathan tampoco lo sabe. Sólo lo que le dijiste de Te-Ten, que apareció y compartió sus hábitos sexuales con Hinata y que ella no estaba interesada en ser una más de sus conquistas.

No fui muy clara pero pensé que él lo descubriría si se acostaba constantemente con esa chica.

—Ten-Ten vivo para advertirme de ti. Hinata estaba a la defensiva e intento interponerse entre las dos. Luego Ten-Ten le informó a Hinata que Nathan se acostaba regularmente con una chica llamada Natsumi. Ella le dijo que eran "amigo con derechos" y Hinata tuvo que retroceder.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron y negó con la cabeza.

—Esa mierda no es verdad. Nathan y Natsumi tuvieron una aventura muy corta hace unos dos meses. Era solo sexo. A él ni siquiera le gusta mucho. Creo que pudieron haber tenido sexo alguna vez desde entonces, pero solo porque él bebió demasiado en una fiesta de la fraternidad y ella se arrojó sobre él.

Asentí.

—Me lo imagine. Con suerte todo quedara aclarado allí.

**Jay** dio un paso hacia mí.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te dijo Ten-Ten?

—Oh, que tú y ella lo hacían como conejos y que necesitaba olvidarte. Que no estabas interesado en mí. Sólo era tu nuevo pasatiempo.

Neji frunció el ceño y golpeó su palma sobre el tocador.

—Estoy harto de ella. Le he dicho que no. Terminé con ella, pero está convencida de que la quiero.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que no lo has hecho como lo hacen como conejos? —pregunté en tono divertido.

Neji frunció el ceño

—Claro, hemos tenido sexo varias veces. Es una de las chicas más fáciles en el campus. Pero no tengo ningún sentimiento por ella. Solo es práctica. Ahora tiene en su cabeza que yo quiero algo más.

Genial. Él era todo lo que las chicas querían en estos días.

—Umm, me parece que tal vez deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus amistades.

Neji suspiró y recargó la cadera contra el lavabo.

—¿Esto ha arruinado cualquier pequeña oportunidad que podría haber tenido de tener otra cita contigo verdad?

Asentí.

—Si, bastante. Aunque, si te hace sentir mejor, estaba en contra de salir contigo después de que invitaras a alguien más a salir en nuestra última cita.

Neji pasó ambas manos sobre su cabello y maldijo en voz baja.

—No esperaba que volvieras a mi vida, Sakura. Pensé en ti todo el tiempo, pero me dije durante todo un año que te habías ido. Nunca te vi de nuevo. No tomé en serio a nadie porque siempre las comparaba contigo. Nunca nadie estaba a la altura. Sí, estuve acostándome y saliendo con un montón de chicas, pero era mi manera superar esto. Si hubiera sabido que volverías a mi vida de nuevo, abría hecho las cosas muy diferentes.

Bueno, eso era lindo. No cambió lo que sentía, pero aun así era lindo de escuchar.

La puerta se abrió y Hinata asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Se pueden ir todos?

—Oh, sí, ¿Podría ponerme mi ropa primero? —pregunté, estudiando su agradable expresión.

—Sí, espera. No salgas, sí —dijo cerrando la puerta en nuestras caras

—Creo que mi chico suavizó las cosas —dijo Neji con una pequeña risa.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

La puerta se abrió y un par de pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta de los Rolling Stones que era demasiada apretada, lo cual Hinata sabía muy bien, entraron por la puerta antes de que se cerrara de nuevo la cerradura con un click y miré a Neji.

—Tendrás que salir por la puerta de Ino para que me vista.

Neji sonrió. —Prometo cerrar los ojos.

—Ni en un millón de años —le aseguré y me incliné para recoger mi ropa.

—Vamos Sakura, prometo no mirar.

Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Cuándo estuve dispuesta a cambiarme frente a él?

Llamé a la puerta de Ino y cuando no obtuve respuesta, la abrí.

Asomándome hacia dentro la encontré vacía. Bien, por lo menos no tenía que verme salir del baño con Neji.

—Despejado, ahora vete.

Neji sacó su labio inferior en un puchero y lo empujé por la puerta, encerrándome en el interior.

* * *

.

.

.

Vooooolví :D!


	61. Chapter 61

Capítulo 13

**Sasuke**

El alma que amenazaba mi éxito recuperando a Sakura apareció caminando fuera de su dormitorio mientras yo esperaba a que ella saliera. Levanté mi pierna sobre mi Harley y me puse de pie. ¿Qué demonios hacía él en su dormitorio?

—Ino —dije en voz baja, sabiendo que me escucharía sin importar dónde se encontraba. Miré hacia la ventana de la habitación de Sakura y parecía tener una buena razón para la tonta sonrisa en su cara. Ambas manos se volvieron puños y me dirigí hacia él. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir o hacer pero tenía que saber porque estuvo en su habitación.

—Guau, disminuye la velocidad, vaquero. ¿A dónde vas? —Ino me agarró del brazo cuando apareció a mi lado.

—A patear su arrepentido trasero —contesté y sacudí mi brazo de su agarre.

—No, no lo harás. Se supone que esto debe suceder, ¿Recuerdas? Sus almas tienen que conectarse, Sasuke. Tranquilízate de una jodida vez.

Lo sabía. Lo odiaba, pero lo sabía.

—¿Por qué está saliendo de su dormitorio tan temprano en la mañana y en donde estabas tú, de todos modos?

Ino sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que no es nada parecido a lo que estás pensando. Sakura ni siquiera está interesada en él. Y en cuanto a donde estaba… digamos que tu baterista es un chico feliz esta mañana.

—No te dejes llevar de nuevo. No puedes encariñarte, Ino —advertí.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su edificio se abrió y Sakura salió. Mi corazón saltó contra mi pecho por ella. Llevaba un par de pantalones demasiados cortos como para que los usara en público y su camiseta no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La vi fruncir el ceño y seguí su mirada al chico que estaba esperándola. Al diablo las reglas. No me quedaría de pie aquí y la dejaría irse con él, especialmente vestida así.

—No, Sasuke —grito Ino detrás de mí, pero la ignoré y seguí caminando.

No necesitaba un sermón cuando había estado jodiendo con el baterista, otra vez.

La mirada de Sakura giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios y mi pecho quería explotar en señal de alegría. Estaba feliz de verme. No le sonreía a él. Me sonreía a mí.

—¿Sasuke? —La sorpresa en su voz fue acompañada por un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

—Buenos días —contesté tratando de pensar en una manera de convencerla a entrar y cambiarse sin sonar como un idiota.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Esperando verte._

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y descubrí que involuntariamente hablé de nuevo con su alma. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

—Me levante temprano y pensé en pasar por aquí y ver si querías desayunar conmigo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras su cerebro trabajaba a través de la confusión por haberme oído en su cabeza.

—¿Sakura? ¿Vienes? —preguntó Neji, manteniendo su distancia de nosotros. Lo puse nervioso, podía sentir su miedo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Ir a dónde?

Esa es mi chica. Buena respuesta.

—Pensé que iríamos a tomar un café y hablar, mientras ellos ya sabes… —Y apuntó hacia su cuarto.

Sakura me miró y considere seriamente la mendicidad. Ella apretó los labios y luego volvió los ojos hacia Neji.

—Uh, en realidad pensé que ya te ibas. Estoy segura de que Nathan encontrará una manera de regresar. Hinata tiene un coche.

Me elegía a mí. La necesidad de extender mi mano y abrazarla para enviarle una posesiva advertencia al chico era abrumadora, pero me mantuve a raya.

—¿Te vas con él? —preguntó con rudeza. Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección y se puso rígido. Sí, esto era mejor que la advertencia.

—Sí, Neji, yo… eso no es asunto tuyo.

La estaría besando tan pronto como el infierno nos dejara solos. Neji abrió la boca y un gruñido salió de mis labios. Se detuvo. Chico inteligente. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Alargué mi mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella.

—Vamos a comer.

Sonrió viendo nuestras manos y luego miró hacia mí.

—Está bien. ¿A dónde?

La acerqué más a mí.

—A donde quieras.

Miró alrededor y vio mi Harley aparcada al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Vamos a subir en eso? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿te parece bien? Te prometo que estarás completamente segura.

Se mordió el labio inferior varias veces mientras contemplaba la Harley. Finalmente, asintió.

—Sí, está bien, vamos.

Había traído conmigo un casco por si acaso accedía a acompañarme. Tirando de él desde el compartimiento trasero, lo puse en su cabeza y se lo ate. Ella era adorable. En serio, debí haberle conseguido uno de estos antes. Se hubiera visto sexy montando conmigo cada mañana.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó.

—Buena y ardiente.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo. Subí a la motocicleta y sostuve mi mano hacia ella.

—Ven aquí.

Deslizo su mano junto con la mía y la agarré mientras levantaba su pierna por encima de la motocicleta, deslizándose contra mi espalda. Cuando deslizó su brazo alrededor mí y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza de la camiseta que cubría mi estómago cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sí, esto era bueno. Realmente bueno.

* * *

**Sakura**

Montar en la parte trasera de una motocicleta presionada fuertemente contra Sasuke Uchiha era una de esas experiencias que todas las mujeres deberían tener antes de morir. Nada comparado con él. Un olor exótico que sólo era suyo invadió mis sentidos. Mis manos y palmas se mantenían rozando sus abdominales y, oh, sus abdominales eran candentes. A diferencia de otras abdominales que había visto, las suyas eras muy, muy marcadas.

Tenía más que un simple Six-pack. Luche contra la necesidad de deslizar mis manos debajo de su camisa sólo para ver cómo se sentía su piel perfecta cubriendo su estómago. Por desgracia, nuestro viaje terminó demasiado pronto. Sasuke detuvo la motocicleta en un pequeño café que tenía un cartel anunciando su menú de desayuno al aire libre en una pizarra.

Sasuke descendió de la moto y me ayudo a bajar. Yo estaba un poco inestable, pero todo salió a mi favor porque él tomó mi cintura y me levantó contra su pecho. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía su pecho. Estaba muy emocionada por conseguir estar cerca del estómago y su pecho.

—Me gustó eso… y mucho —dijo con un susurro sexy y bajo.

Tragué con dificultad y asentí. Bien, yo podría ser honesta. También me gustó mucho.

—Sí, a mí también —Miré hacia su estómago. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo desnudo.

—¿Qué estas mirando, Sakura? —El tono divertido de su voz no ocultaba el hecho de que estaba excitado.

Decidí ser valiente.

—Me preguntaba como se ve tu estómago. Después de nuestro paseo tengo algunas ideas pero… —Me interrumpió.

Las manos de Sasuke apretaron mi cintura y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Si quieres que me quite la camisa estaré más que feliz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ¿Podemos hacerlo cuando no haya gente alrededor de nosotros?

Asentí y presioné mis labios para evitar reírme. Le pedí a un hombre que se quitara la camisa. ¿Alguna vez hice algo así? Sencillamente se me escapo.

Él tomó mi mano y entramos en el pequeño y lindo café envuelto en deliciosos aromas. Sasuke eligió una mesa para dos en un rincón. Sacó la silla para mí y estaba segura que nadie me había hecho eso antes. Una vez que estuvo sentado se inclinó hacia el frente y sus ojos azules parecían a punto de tener esa mirada brillante que él casi siempre tenía.

—No sé cómo voy a comer ahora. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que tú quieres que me quite mi camisa.

Riendo tontamente, me cubrí la boca y miré alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno, pero no demasiado. Teníamos un poco de intimidad donde nos encontrábamos sentados.

—Lo siento. No debí haber dicho nada.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron, se acercó y tomó mi mano.

—No, si quieres algo, pídemelo. Lo que sea.

Um. Bien, Uh. Eso fue un poco intenso. Pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la intensidad de Sasuke. Definitivamente, él estaba interesado en mí. No había duda. Me gustó mucho saber que yo le gustaba. Neji no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra esto.

—¿Puedo ofrécele algo de beber? —preguntó una voz alegre y tiré mi mano hacia atrás, sorprendida por la interrupción.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke mirándome en lugar de la camarera.

Levanté mi atención a la chica que no me miraba en absoluto. Ella se comía a Sasuke con los ojos. No podía culparla. Ni un poco.

—Jugo de naranja, por favor —asintió y luego escribió mirando nostálgicamente a Sasuke.

—Leche —respondió él todavía observándome.

—Aquí están sus menús. Volveré en unos minutos para tomar su orden —dijo a Sasuke, quien la ignoro.

—Gracias —contesté.

Se fue y volví a mirar a Sasuke.

—Me estas poniendo nerviosa —dije.

Frunció el ceño y se recostó en su asiento.

—Lo siento.

Estupendo. Ahora parecía preocupado. ¿Cómo alguien puede hace un minuto ser fuerte e intocable y en al otro segundo podía sentirse sensible y herido? Él era una gran contradicción.

—No te disculpes. No he podido bañarme y no tengo nada de maquillaje. No esperaba verte esta mañana, cuando Hinata me echó del dormitorio sin nada más que esta ropa para ponerme.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Te ves perfecta. Siempre lo haces —Luego hizo una pausa y se inclinó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué te echo Hinata?

—Nathan vino a disculparse esta mañana. Nos despertó golpeando la puerta. Neji estaba con él. De todos modos, no estoy segura de lo que le dijo para hacer que nos echaran. Estoy bastante segura de que iban a estar muy ocupados, por eso me lanzo la ropa y me dijo que me fuera.

—Eso explica lo de esta mañana. Me preocupaba que tuviera un poco de competencia.

¿Una competencia? ¿Por mí?

—No, ahora mismo me interesa pasar más tiempo contigo que con ellos.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que ilumino su rostro era digna de presumirse. Nuestras bebidas se colocaron delante de nosotros y noté que no había visto aún el menú. Sasuke explicó que necesitábamos unos minutos más.


	62. Chapter 62

Capítulo 14

**Sakura**

Me las arreglé para despertarme con la alarma del reloj esta mañana, así que tuve tiempo para pasarme por la cafetería.

También estaría más espabilada en clases. Hinata seguía durmiendo cuando me fui. Su primera clase del día empezaba a las once, por lo que podía dormir hasta tarde. Desafortunadamente, no fui bendecida con una de esas en mi horario.

Después de pasar la mañana del sábado con Sasuke, había ido a la biblioteca y encontrado los otros libros que necesitaba para mi clase de Literatura. Luego lo llamé temprano en la noche. Hinata salió con Nathan y no regresó hasta las siete de la mañana del domingo. Me desperté nuevamente demasiado temprano para un fin de semana.

Insistió en que pasáramos el día comprando ropa interior y zapatos nuevos.

Me había enviado mensajes con Sasuke, y me llamó una vez, pero no lo había visto. No es que él no lo intentara. Sencillamente, Hinata consumió mi domingo entero. Entonces, esa noche, cuando salió de nuevo con Nathan, Sasuke no apareció. Al menos me fui temprano a la cama.

La fila en la cafetería no se movía muy rápido. Miré al móvil para ver la hora. Tenía quince minutos. Desde aquí, tardaría unos cinco, así que me daría tiempo a llegar.

Finalmente, el chico pelirojo que estaba delante de mí se movió. Sostenía dos tazas de café y me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa y esperé a que se fuera para poder acercarme y pedir mi dosis de cafeína matutina.

Pero no se movía. Me tendió una de las tazas de café. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Estaba compartiendo? Um, no, gracias. Era bastante quisquillosa con mi latte.

—Latte de caramelo con crema batida. Justo para ti —dijo el feliz desconocido. ¿Cómo supo lo que pediría? ¿Y por qué me lo pidió? ¿Era un acosador? ¿Debería llamar a la policía?

—Siguiente, por favor —dijo el chico que estaba detrás del mostrador con un tono irritado. Estábamos deteniendo el avance.

—Cógelo. El chico lo acaba de hacer. No puedo beberme los dos. — La sincera amabilidad en sus ojos me compró. Tal vez era un adivino afortunado. O tal vez debería llamar a la policía.

Acepté la taza de su mano y salí de la fila. La chica que estaba detrás de mí suspiró en voz alta y murmuró—: Por fin. Gracias.

Tomé un sorbo y noté que era exactamente como me gustaba. Debería al menos agradecerle y ser educada. Reconsideraría la orden de alejamiento más tarde.

—Um, gracias. No estoy segura de cómo supiste lo que quería, pero gracias. Llego tarde a clase, así que esto ayuda.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó mientras se movía conmigo hacia la puerta.

—Uh, sí, supongo. ¿Vas allí? —pregunté mientras se ponía a mi lado.

Rió suavemente y se me puso la piel de gallina. No era una buena señal. Paré de beber mi café. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Sólo vivo aquí. —Fue su respuesta. Un asesino en serie en cuyas garras podría haber caído—. Tengo que admitir que hice una educada suposición con tu café y tuve suerte. Trataba de impresionarte con mi caballerosidad. En cambio, parece que te he asustado. No quería hacerlo.

Era observador. Le concedía eso. Asintiendo, seguí sin beber. Toda esta situación empezaba a molestarme. No tenía un café que pudiese tomarme sin peligro y llegaría tarde a clase si este tipo no me dejaba en paz.

—Tenía curiosidad. ¿Tienes novio? —Bueno, era atrevido. Podía mentir y enviarlo a paseo o contestar honestamente y correr hacia mi edificio.

—Um, no es de tu incumbencia, pero no. —¿Debería correr ahora?

—Entonces, ¿tú y Sasuke-san, quiero decir, Sasuke Uchiha no salen juntos? —Espera… ¿qué? ¿Cómo sabía sobre Sasuke? ¿Era un fan? Tal vez era un acosador suyo.

—Uh, no. Sólo nos conocemos —respondí acelerando el paso.

El chico se detuvo y pensé que me había librado de él hasta que lo oí corriendo para ponerse a mi lado.

—¿No le conociste antes de la Universidad? ¿En el instituto? —¿Qué pasaba con las preguntas de este chico? Oh. Preguntas… era reportero de una de esas revistas de chismes. Tenía que ser eso. No me había dado cuenta todavía de que Cold Soul eran tan importantes. Estaba siendo acosada por un paparazzi.

—Escucha, acabo de conocer al chico. No sé nada sobre él. Déjame en paz. —Me quebré y le devolví el café antes de darme la vuelta y echar a correr para cruzar la calle antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Tenía que contarle esto a Sasuke. O a Sasuke-san… ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre?

—Vaya, Saku Ann. ¿De quién estás escapando? —preguntó Ino, adelantándome cuando llegué al edificio de Ciencias.

—De un imbécil entrometido. Creo que era un reportero de alguna revista de chismes. Me estaba preguntando sobre mi relación con Sasuke. O Sasuke-san, como le llamó él.

El divertido humor de Ino se desvaneció y volvió la cabeza hacia la calle que acababa de cruzar. Apareció una mueca en su cara. Miré hacia atrás y por supuesto, ahí estaba todavía el chico mirándonos, ambas manos sosteniendo tazas de café.

—¿Lo conoces? Porque me ha puesto los pelos de punta.

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

—El chico Vudú no sabe cuándo retirarse.

—¿Chico Vudú? —pregunté confundida.

Ino volvió su mirada hacia mí.

—Nada. Es agua pasada. Vamos, tenemos una clase juntas. Esto será divertido. Oh, y toma esto. Es del chico amoroso. —Puso una mochila entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundida.

—Necesitabas un portátil y Sasuke te lo da. Vamos —dijo Ino dándose la vuelta en sus botas de combate de cuero negro y caminando hacia el edificio. Tuve que correr para mantener su ritmo.

Olvidé que él mencionó que me dejaría usar su otro portátil. Esto haría mi semana mucho más fácil. Mamá todavía no había conseguido suficiente dinero como para comprarme uno. Me aseguraría de agradecerle apropiadamente en cuanto le viera.

Tenía la esperanza de ver a Sasuke esta mañana, pero no había manera de que tuviéramos más de dos clases juntos. Por lo menos tenía a Ino en está. Bueno… tal vez eso no era algo bueno. Podía terminar distrayéndome más que nada.

De hecho, coqueteó con el profesor. Mucho. Tanto, que le hizo ruborizarse varias veces. El hombre tartamudeó durante la mayor parte de la clase. Fue más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. No aprendí nada. Al menos nos dio algunas referencias y un página web con las asignaciones de esta semana.

—No me lo puedo creer —dije, riéndome mientras íbamos a la residencia. Tenía tres horas antes de tener Cálculo con Sasuke.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Era lindo. Del tipo nerd tranquilo. Me gusta meterme con ellos. Además, esa mierda era aburrida. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—Si quieres aprobar esta asignatura tendrás que prestarle más atención a lo que dice que a cómo hacerle sonrojar. —Aunque fuese divertido.

—Cambio de tema. El chico de esta mañana. Mantente alejada si lo ves otra vez.

¿Lo conocía? Su comentario sobre "chico Vudú" me había preocupado, pero Ino estaba muy rara y me dijo que lo olvidase. Ahora, eso me preocupaba.

—¿Es peligroso? —pregunté mirando hacia atrás para ver si nos seguía. Tal vez esa llamada a la policía no hubiera sido tan mala idea.

—No te hará daño. Créeme. Sólo evítalo. Desaparecerá muy pronto.

Debía ser un paparazzi, tal y como asumí. El cantante principal de Cold Soul no podría mantener su interés por mucho tiempo. No cuando existían estrellas de cine con mal comportamiento a las que seguir.

Cuando doblamos la esquina y la parte delantera de nuestro dormitorio quedó a la vista, vi a Sasuke apoyándose en su motocicleta con los brazos cruzados, hablando con un par de chicas. No parecía interesado y sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron los míos. No les dijo nada mientras se enderezaba y se alejaba de ellas para acercarse a mí. Así era como quería que actuara el chico con quien consideraba salir cuando otras chicas coqueteaban con él. No podía mantener la sonrisa tonta alejada de mi cara.

—Parece que Romeo está esperando por tu regreso.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Si tenía un tiempo limitado antes de que el alma de Sakura empezase a conectarse con la de Neji, entonces me aseguraría de que no me pudiese sacar de la cabeza. Había pasado toda la mañana planeando nuestra tarde. Ahora, sólo tenía que conseguir que aceptase.

Ino murmuró—: Sakura consiguió un café de la calle Bourbon esta mañana. —Mientras pasaba junto a mí en su camino hacia la residencia.

No necesitaba una explicación. Se lo advertí a Gaara, pero necesitaba hacer realidad mi advertencia. Ella no lo recordaba. Su tiempo había terminado. Que permaneciese cerca sólo la confundiría.

—Hey —dijo Sakura a modo de saludo. Se detuvo frente a mí. No parecía triste o asustada. Lo que sea que Gaara le dijo no tuvo efecto. Ghede seriamente debía conseguirle a su hijo un pasatiempo. Sakura ya no estaba disponible para su entretenimiento.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo fue la clase?

Se encogió de hombros y una divertida sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Ino tuvo al profesor hecho un manojo de nervios con su coqueteo.

Dejen a Ino causar un gran revuelo a donde quiera que vaya.

—¿En serio? Me imagino que disfrutaste del espectáculo.

Sakura dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Sí. Probablemente no debería, pero fue demasiado divertido como para ignorarlo. Pero fue mucho más fácil tomar apuntes con el portátil que me enviaste. Muchas gracias. Prometo cuidarlo bien.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! Oh, vaya, te vi la semana pasada en el Club Butter.

Estuviste asombroso. —Una chica se paró en frente de Sakura y posó su mano en mi pecho mientras empezaba a parlotear sobre algo más. Alcancé su muñeca y quité su mano de mi cuerpo, entonces agarré la mano de Sakura y la atrajé hacia mí.

—Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase el espectáculo. Si nos disculpas, teníamos una conversación privada —informé. Movió sus ojos de mí a Sakura y una sonrisa poco impresionada distorsionó su cara.

Deslicé la mano alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y la atraje más cerca. Vino de buena gana.

—Oh, bueno, cuando quieras un poco más de emoción me puedes encontrar justo ahí. —Señaló la residencia. Sakura vivía en el mismo edificio. Necesitaba hacerle saber a Ino que esta chica podía ser vengativa.

—Estoy seguro de que nunca ocurrirá —contesté.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se marchó, enfadada. No estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Va detrás de todos los chicos con los que salgo.

La respuesta de Sakura hizo que me tensara. ¿Con qué otros chicos salía ella? No era consciente de que salía con alguien más que Neji. ¿Ino me ocultaba algo?

—¿De verdad? —Me las arreglé para preguntar en voz normal. La ira y los celos me estaban aplastando. Sakura no podía ver eso.

—Sí, de verdad. Pero al menos tú no coqueteaste con ella delante de mí. Neji hizo planes con ella durante una cita conmigo. No me importó exactamente, pero fue un poco vergonzoso. No hizo nada por mi ego.

Él era un idiota. ¿Cómo podía ser su alma gemela? No eran compatibles. Estaba lejos de ser digno.

—El chico es idiota. No hay comparación entre ustedes. No puede competir contigo.

Sakura respiró hondo y se volvió para mirarme.

—Vale, sí, eres muy bueno en esto, Sasuke Uchiha. Muy bueno.

—Me alegra que te gustase el portátil. Puedes usar la mochila para llevar tus otros libros. ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás a clase conmigo? — pregunté sacando su casco.

La esquina de su boca se curvo y alcanzó el casco.

—Gracias. Lo haré y, sí, creo que voy a aceptar ese aventón.

* * *

.

.

He tenido muy abandonada esta historia u.u! Prometo que me pondré manos a la obra :D,

Gaara sigue apareciendo, te van a patear el trasero si sigues acechando a la chica de la muerte ._.!


	63. Chapter 63

Capítulo 15

**Sakura**

Tenía una cita con Sasuke. Una cita de verdad, no un desayuno improvisado, una cita real. Sólo nosotros. Estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que ponerme. Así es como debió haberse sentido Hinata cuando planeaba salir con Nathan.

—Puedes usar los shorts y sujetador, pero estoy pensando que la ropa será necesaria para dónde vas a ir esta noche —dijo Ino mientras entraba en la habitación a través de nuestro cuarto de baño contiguo sin llamar.

—Gracioso —le contesté frunciéndole el ceño—. No puedo decidir qué ponerme. Me dijo que podía vestirme como yo quisiera, pero eso no es muy útil.

—Estoy segura a que no se refería a que usaras poca ropa —Ino arrastró las palabras mientras se dejó caer sobre mi cama.

—¿Tú crees? Gracias por la pista. Pensaba en desfilar en mi ropa interior toda la noche.

Ino se rió.

—Pensándolo bien, probablemente le gustaría. Sin embargo, me inclinó por usar más ropa.

—¿Debo llevar ropa casual o elegante? ¿Cuál preferirá? —Le pregunté a Ino escaneado mi armario limitado.

—¿Quieres mi sincera opinión?

Eché un vistazo hacia ella por encima de mi hombro.

—Sí, la quiero. Lo conoces mejor que yo.

Ino asintió con la cabeza a los tacones rosa.

—Está bien, usa ese vestido rosa con esos tacones de color rosa. Será un charco a tus pies.

¿El vestido rosa? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué tenía ese vestido. Nunca lo usé antes. Llegué a la percha y lo saqué. Era sexy y a la vez inocente. Podría ser un poco elegante, pero él no dijo que no podría usar algo elegante. Recordé cómo él recogió esos tacones y los mantenía como si fueran preciosos. Tal vez tenía algo con los tacones de color rosa.

—Si te pones eso él no será capaz de concentrarse puedo apostártelo.

Ino le conocía bien. Me quedé con su opinión.

—Está bien. Si tú lo dices.

Dos horas más tarde estaba depilada, desplumada, vestida y lista cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. ¿Quién era? Tenía que encontrarme con Sasuke en la sala en cinco minutos. Hinata seguía con Nathan. Habían acordado comer juntos, según sus muchos mensajes de texto. Ino me había sacado de apuros después de que empecé a pintar mis uñas de los pies. Ella me ayudo lo más que había podido.

Abrí la puerta y Sasuke se quedó allí, en un par de pantalones color caqui, una camisa azul marino de vestir que se dejó abierta en el cuello y, por supuesto, sus botas, con una docena de rosas rojas. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Su expresión de sorpresa cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto no me pasó desapercibido. ¿Qué era lo que le sorprendió? ¿Qué podía vestirme bien?

—Sakura, tú, uh, guau. Yo, me gustas mucho en rosa.

Me encantó ese lado de él. El lado no tan fresco y confiado. El que era vulnerable. Señalé las rosas.

—¿Son para mí?

Miró las flores olvidadas en la mano y se echó a reír.

—Sí, lo son —Las ofreció para que yo las tomara y me di cuenta que era la primera vez. Ningún hombre jamás me había comprado rosas.

—Gracias —le contesté dando un paso atrás para dejarle entrar. Si hubiera sido visto en la sala, entonces alguien le hubiera dicho algo a estas alturas. Quería poner mis primeras rosas en agua antes de irnos y dejarlas en la sala era una mala idea. Podrían llevárselas. No tenía un florero aquí. Recorrí la habitación para encontrar algo en que poner mis rosas.

—¿Qué hay de esto? —dijo Sasuke caminando hacia mi mesa y tomando un lapicero vacío que Hinata insistió en que compráramos para que coincidiera con nuestros otros artículos de escritorio. Era perfecto.

—¡Sí! Finalmente resulta útil —Tomé el lapicera y fui al cuarto de baño para limpiarlo y llenarlo con agua. Cuando entré a la habitación Sasuke estaba de pie frente a mi tablón de anuncios, mirando las fotos que yo había clavado allí desde el instituto. Varias tenían a Naruto en ellas.

Pocas tenían a mi madre, pero la mayoría eran sólo Hinata y yo. No tenía muchas fotos de mis años en el instituto.

Especialmente mi último año. No había nada. A veces ni siquiera podía recordar cosas como mi fiesta de graduación o que veíamos en clases. Todo parecía borroso. Mi madre decía que era el trauma de perder a Naruto lo que afectaba mis recuerdos. Hinata sentía lo mismo, por lo que tenía sentido. Ella había perdido a su novio, pero las dos habíamos perdido a un mejor amigo.

—Ese es Naruto —le expliqué cuando me acerqué a su lado—. Él era el novio de… Hinata y un buen amigo mío. Murió el año pasado.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Había una tristeza allí, casi como si entendiera ese tipo de dolor. ¿Y si hubiera perdido a alguien también?

—Estoy seguro de que fue difícil.

Sí, fue horrible.

—Odio la muerte. Es algo trágico que viene para todos. Algunos antes que otros.

Sasuke tensó los hombros y él se alejó de mí. ¿Qué había dicho? Esto no era de lo que yo quisiera estar hablando esta noche. La muerte era tan morbosa y triste.

—Lo siento. Yo debí haber comenzado un tema tan triste.

Vi como Sasuke miraba por la ventana en vez de mirarme. Él lidiaba con algo. Me hubiera gustado saber qué era lo que quería. Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, pero fueron sólo segundos, en realidad, volvió su atención hacia mí.

—La muerte no puede evitar lo que el destino decide.

Eso fue mucho más profundo que cualquier cosa que yo esperaba que saliera de su boca. Tenía razón, pero aun así. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso es cierto. Supongo que no se puede culpar a la muerte de la tragedia. El destino no es algo que alguien puede controlar.

Sasuke dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. El tipo debió haber tenido que lidiar con la muerte demasiadas veces en su vida. Así se hace, Sakura. Trae a colación algo molesto y arruina el estado de ánimo.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Sí.

Sasuke me hizo señas para que indicara el camino y abrió la puerta para mí. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de que él me siguiera. La tensión en el ambiente que nos rodeaba era espesa. Sabía que era mi culpa, pero no sabía que decir. Yo tampoco podía obligarlo a explicarme lo que había dicho mal o dejar pasar esto por temor a arruinar nuestra noche. Tal vez se abriría voluntariamente en otra ocasión.

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento, estaba a punto de ofrecerle usar el coche de Hinata cuando vislumbré una limusina esperando en la acera. Sasuke me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—No podía hacer que montaras la parte trasera de una motocicleta en un vestido y tacones.

¿Cómo supo que yo usaría un vestido y tacones?

—Ino —respondió sin que yo le preguntaba.

—Ah, eso tiene sentido, pero Hinata me dijo que podía usar su coche. Sé que tu moto y mi vestido no harían una buena combinación.

—Esto será más divertido —me guiñó un ojo, abrió la puerta, y me ayudó a entrar. El conductor no salió. Pensé que era extraño, pero yo no lo cuestioné.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Tener a Sakura sentada a mi lado y con ese vestido rosado que tanto me gustaba y mostrando sus piernas alivió el dolor en el pecho causado por sus palabras sobre odiar a la muerte. Ella no sabía lo que decía, y en su mente la muerte era un evento, no un ser. La mayoría de los seres humanos lo ven de esa manera. Mi trabajo no trae fama ni popularidad. Trae las almas. La cosa que los humanos más aprecian, sin embargo yo se las quito.

Sakura perdió a Naruto. Odiaba a la muerte, lo culpaba de esa pérdida, a pesar de que no fue culpa de la Muerte.

—Entonces, ¿puedes decirme a dónde vamos? —preguntó. Pude ver la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos. Necesitaba deshacerme de toda la tensión. Ella se sentía mal y yo no quería arruinar la noche sólo porque dijo que me odiaba. No lo había querido decir. No sabía lo que causaba en mí que no pudiera recordarme. No ser capaz de ver que el amor y la devoción de sus ojos hacían que todos los días parezcan sombríos.

—Llegaremos pronto. ¿Siempre eres tan impaciente? —Le sonreí y relaje los hombros para que supiera que yo le estaba tomando el pelo. Yo la había disgustado con mi reacción antes.

—Sí, de hecho, lo soy —respondió.

—Puedo hacer que el conductor nos pasee un poco más sólo para divertirme.

Sakura me empujó con el hombro.

—No me subestimes. Puedo hacerte pagar por esto.

Y con mucho gusto le creí.

—¿Eso crees? Quiero verte intentarlo, sería el punto culminante de mi año.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas y con una mirada desafiante, se agachó para quitarse los tacones. ¿Qué diablos? Los puso en el asiento frente a nosotros y luego volvió su atención hacia mí.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque mi tamaño pueden ser engañoso.

—Si lo que quieres decir es que estás a punto de saltar sobre mi cuerpo, entonces, por favor, Sakura, por supuesto, adelante.

Su rostro se puso rojo brillante al instante. Maldición. Iba a retractarse.

—Uh —dijo mirándome como si no estuviera segura de cuál sería su próximo paso.

—Estaban a punto de demostrar cuan fácil es hacerme pagar. No te pongas tímida ahora, después de que me has emocionado.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Me aproveché de la situación y me moví rápidamente y la coloqué en el asiento mientras me ponía sobre ella antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—Te tengo. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —Le pregunté cuando la mirada de asombro se convirtió en un destello calculador.

Ella se inclinó y cubrí mis labios con los de ella antes de que supiera lo que planeaba hacer. Sus pequeños dientes blancos mordieron mi labio inferior y su lengua dio un golpe pequeño antes de introducirse en mi boca muy ansiosa. Tenía sus manos sobre mi pecho y se movieron hacia abajo, ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento lógico.

Sólo podía concentrarme en una cosa: Sakura y cómo se sentía, su sabor, y los pequeños sonidos viniendo de su garganta.

Sus manos me empujaron hacia atrás y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Me moví hacia atrás, trayéndola conmigo, y ella movió su cuerpo hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre mí. Enterré mis manos en su pelo mientras apretaba los costados de su cintura para lentamente alejarla. La sonrisa triunfante en su rostro era adorable.

—¿Quién está en la cima ahora? No me subestimes —dijo con voz ronca.

Si no estuviera ya completamente enamorado por esta mujer, lo estaría ahora. Esta era mi Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

NO TE HAGAS SAKURA, NO LO HICISTE PARA DEMOSTRAR TU "FUERZA" QUERÍAS MANOSEARTE A MI SASUKE ._.!


	64. Chapter 64

Capítulo 16

**Sakura**

Lo primero que vi a través de los cristales tintados de la limusina fueron las centelleantes luces blancas. Había miles de ellas. Me deslicé para mirarlas de cerca y ver a donde nos trajo el conductor. Acababa de pasar más de diez minutos en el regazo de Sasuke, besándolo y siendo besada sin sentido.

El enorme lugar parecía un campo con un mirador cubierto de luces blancas reposando en medio de él. Las luces fueron colgadas de la glorieta a los árboles que lo rodean, dando una sensación luces de dosel. ¿Qué era este lugar?

La limusina se detuvo y miré a Sasuke, quien me miraba en lugar de mirar por la ventana.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Le pregunté.

Sasuke sonrió con esa sexy sonrisa que sólo Sasuke podía tener y el conductor abrió la puerta. Salí y me siguió. Sasuke le dio las gracias al hombre alto y moreno que luego volvió a subir al auto y se marchó.

Miré alrededor, al aislado lugar que Sasuke me había traído, obviamente, hicieron un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo parecer impresionante.

—No es el Jardín de Hespérides, pero entonces, quién quiere comer manzanas de oro y esquivar a un dragón. Este jardín es una opción mucho mejor.

¿Acaso este rockero comparó este lugar con el jardín Hara? Impresionante. Pero, de nuevo, con frecuencia él conseguía sorprenderme.

—Es una preciosidad. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? —pregunté mientras él tomaba mi codo y me guiaba hacia el mirador.

—Tengo mis contactos.

Siempre era muy reservado. No debí haber esperado que realmente me dijera cómo se las había arreglado para conseguir un elaborado y gran mirador en el medio de un campo desierto y luego cubrir el lugar con las luces.

Los tres escalones en el mirador se encontraban llenos de luces blancas. Una pequeña mesa redonda se situaba en el centro del área cubierta. Un mantel plateado cubría la mesa y había dos sillas colocadas alrededor. Un ramo de algún tipo de flores exóticas que nunca había visto ubicadas en el centro de la mesa. El florero de cristal incluso tenía luces en el interior. Había realmente puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto. De repente, me sentí muy agradecida de no haberme puesto jeans.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó en mi oído. Me estremecí por el calor de su aliento contra mi piel.

—Estoy pensando en que realmente quieres impresionarme o bien, este es tu plan para todas las primeras citas —Fue una broma, por supuesto, y le sonreí mientras lo decía para que supiera que no hablaba en serio.

—Nunca noté lo sexy que podría ser una boca inteligente — respondió.

La suave música comenzó a tocar desde unos altavoces ocultos en los rincones del mirador. Sasuke me tendió la mano.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Deslicé mi mano en la suya y me apretó contra su pecho. Esto era diferente a nuestro primer baile en el club. Era más dulce, más sincero. Menos sobre la atracción y más sobre la conexión.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente contra mi oído.

—Sí —respondí apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro gracias a la altura de mis tacones.

—¿Me prometerás algo?

Esa era una extraña petición. Lo pensé un momento y luego asentí.

—Sí.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro. Algo le molestaba esta noche.

—Un día necesitarás recordar esto. Recordar cómo se sintió esto. Necesito que dejes este recuerdo cerca, dentro de ti, y te aferres a él.

Eso era como mucho la cosa más extraña que nadie me había dicho o me había pedido. Casi sonó como si estuviera muriendo.

—Uhm, bien —respondí titubeante.

Dejó escapar una suave risa.

—Lo siento. A veces me pongo un poco demasiado serio.

Sin bromear. Me tomó la mano y la levantó en el aire y me dio vueltas a mí alrededor. Decidí olvidar su siniestra solicitud por el momento y disfrutar de la cita más romántica en la que jamás había tenido.

Después de que la canción terminó, Sasuke se acercó y sacó una silla para mí.

—Sé que parece que estamos aquí solos, pero no tengo la intención de morir de hambre.

Miré a mí alrededor y por supuesto, un hombre en un smoking venía caminando por el bosque llevando una bandeja de plata y dos botellas de vidrio de Coca-Cola.

Sonriéndole a Sasuke le dije—: No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Quería impresionante en nuestra primera cita oficial.

—Bueno, opacaste cualquier otra primera cita que yo haya tenido, ya puedes sentarte y relajarte.

Sasuke rió mientras el camarero colocaba las Coca-Colas en frente de nosotros y las abría. Levantó la tapa de la bandeja de plata y luego tomó los dos vasos con hielo y los puso a un lado de las botellas.

—No sé cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que yo sería capaz de olvidar esto —dije con asombro mientras el camarero servía fresas cubiertas con chocolate en frente de nosotros.

—Bien. Esa es la idea —respondió.

Había pasado casi un día entero desde que había visto o escuchado de Sasuke. Me había traído a casa después de nuestra cita de anoche y yo medio esperaba que estuviera esperándome fuera del dormitorio esta mañana cuando salí. Desde entonces esperé que me estuviera esperando en el exterior del edificio de nuestra primera clase. Pero no él no se presentó a literatura de nuevo. Después del almuerzo, cuando todavía no había llamado ni aparecido, empecé a preguntarme si yo había hecho algo malo anoche.

Desde el primer día que nos conocimos se las había arreglado para aparecer por lo menos dos veces al día. Pensé que después de la noche que habíamos tenido, él estaría alrededor aún más. Tenía ganas de verlo. Estuve a punto de enviarle mensajes de texto varias veces, pero me abstuve. Él tenía mi número.

Ahora que el sol se ocultaba y no se había molestado incluso en enviarme un texto, decidí que anoche significó más para mí que para él. Tal vez eso realmente era un montaje para las primeras citas. Tal vez no significo nada más de él.

Apilé mis libros y los metí en mi mochila. Había pasado las dos últimas horas en la biblioteca estudiando. Hinata se preparaba para otra cita con Nathan y estaba demasiado habladora para permitirme hacer nada. Esto no había sido mucho mejor. Mis pensamientos volvían siempre a la noche anterior y lo que pude haber hecho mal.

La brisa nocturna era anormalmente fría esta noche. Empujé mis libros más arriba en mi hombro y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio. Era casi un kilómetro, pero pensé que la caminata era un buen ejercicio. No me usar la camioneta de Hinata. Podía rayarla.

— Sasuke, para —dijo una voz femenina riendo en la oscuridad.

Mi sangre se congeló. Deteniéndome en seco esperé a escuchar más. Seguramente oí mal eso.

—Quiero una probada —respondió una voz profunda y familiar. Mi estómago se sentía enfermo.

—No puedo andar desnuda por aquí. Alguien puede venir —susurró la chica y luego dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

—Abre tus piernas —respondió.

Quería mover las piernas. Quería alejarme de las voces. Pero no podía. Mis piernas no cooperaban.

—¿Justo aquí? —preguntó la chica sin aliento.

—Sí —dijo, un pequeño gemido salió de él. Sí, me encontraba a punto de vomitar.

—Ah, Sasuke. Umm, eso se siente tan bien.

Salí corriendo. No miré hacia atrás.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Trabajé todo el día para compensar mi noche con Sakura. Esta noche, sin embargo, tenía la intención de pasarla con ella de nuevo. Entré en el parque vacío en las afueras de la residencia de estudiantes de Sakura antes de aparecer. Gaara se sentaba en el banco frente a la residencia con una pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ¿Qué hacia aquí todavía? Ella no lo conoce ni lo desea. Ahora que su alma estaba libre de su demanda ni siquiera podía incluso recordarlo de una semana a la siguiente.

Dentro de una semana olvidaría al extraño tipo que ordenó su café correctamente y la había interrogado. Tenía un alma. Él no. Nunca podría haber una relación duradera. Un espíritu nacido de Vudú nunca podía conectar con el alma que nace del Creador. Era así de simple. También él lo sabía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —No me molesté en anunciar mi llegada.

—Porque te debía una. —Fue su única respuesta.

¿Qué demonios significa eso? Bajé la mirada hacia él.

—Explica eso.

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que explicar, Sasuke-san. Te llevaste a Sakura de mí.

Nunca me recordará. He perdido todo lo que conocí y ame. Por lo tanto, pensé que merecías la misma cosa a cambio.

Todavía no tenía sentido. Sabía que Sakura se encontraba a salvo. Ya no podía tocar su alma. Sostenía la vida de su alma en mis manos.

—Nunca te eligió. Me eligió a mí. No tienes poder aquí.

Gaara se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás lejos de mí. Ni a él ni a su padre le gustaba acercarse demasiado a mí. Conocían su lugar en el esquema de las cosas. Mi poder era interminable, los suyos fueron conjurados por las creencias de los seres humanos. El peso del poder estaba pesadamente a mi favor.

—Digamos que estamos a mano ahora. Si tienes suerte, podrás averiguarlo, pero el daño ya está hecho. Adiós, Sasuke-san. —Gaara miró el dormitorio de Sakura una vez más antes de que desapareciera.

Su tono solemne era la única cosa que me preocupaba. Parecía preocupado por algo. Inseguro. Sólo tenía sentimientos hacia una persona. Nadie más pesaba en su conciencia. Sakura.

Tenía que encontrarla. Cerré los ojos y sentí su alma. Estaba herida. Se encontraba en el dormitorio. Parpadeé abriendo mis ojos para encontrar a Ino de pie delante de mí.

—Estás en grandes jodidos problemas. No puedo imaginar que sea exactamente, pero sé que todo está jodido. —Ino negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia la ventana de la habitación de Sakura—. Cree que estabas haciéndolo a lo salvaje detrás de la biblioteca con una chica. Para ella es evidente que eras tú. La chica te llamó por tu nombre y tú le contéstate. No es bonito.

Mierda.

—No es como que esté enamorada de ti. Ya que no puede recordar quién demonios eres, pero obviamente se siente traicionada. Está escupiendo acerca de escuchar a sus instintos y lo contenta que está de descubrir esto antes. Los rockeros son imbéciles y son escoria. Creo que eso es todo.

Me dejé caer sobre el banco y hundí mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿Cómo demonios arreglaría esto? Yo había hecho progresos. Cuando el alma de Neji comenzó a conectar con la suya esto hacia que tuviera la sartén por el mango. Había encontrado un camino en su corazón de nuevo. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Pensaba que me había enredo con otra chica?

¿Afuera? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuando sucedió esto? —le pregunté a Ino.

—Entró lanzando todo hace unos quince minutos. Llamándote por nombres muy coloridos que no sabía que ella era consciente de que existían.

_Estamos a mano ahora._

Las palabras de Gaara se repitieron en mi cabeza. Había estado observando la ventana de su habitación. Había estado actuando como si algo le molestará. Sakura se encontraba molesta. Él sabía por qué. Había hecho esto. Alejé a Sakura de él y ahora me lo devolvía.

—Gaara —dije mientras me volvía para mirar hacia su ventana.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que estúpido engendro vudú hizo esto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Yo sé que lo hizo. Me lo esta devolviendo.

—A la mierda con eso. Voy a patear su culo —gruñó Ino.

—Te necesito allí con ella, Ino. Te necesito para estar seguro de que está bien. Vigílala. Tengo que encontrar una manera de arreglar esto, porque no me va a dejar estar cerca de ella en este momento.

Ino suspiró.

—Quiero ir a patearle su trasero vudú. No escuchar a una mujer quejándose.

—Por favor, Ino.

—Está bien. Iré. Pero tienes que pensar en algo que decirle.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Ino se fue a hacer lo que le había pedido.

* * *

.

.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ,! POBRE SASUKE :/!


	65. Chapter 65

Capítulo 17

**Sakura**

Cuatro días de esquivar a Sasuke e ignorar a Ino cuando intentaba que yo lo viera comenzaba a desgastarme. Esta era una estupidez. Tuve una cita real con Sasuke Uchiha. Lo había besado un par de veces y caía bajo el carisma sexy que había a su favor. Toda chica se enamora de un muchacho en una banda en algún momento.

Sucede. Es la vida. Se aprende de ello y se sigue adelante. Estaba lista para continuar.

¿Por qué eso me había molestado tan profundamente?

Excepto que en realidad nunca nadie me había traicionado. ¿Pero era realmente traición? No éramos una pareja. No habíamos hecho ninguna promesa. Sasuke podría follar a cualquier chica del edificio si lo deseaba. Yo no iba a tener sexo con él. Él era atractivo. Era lógico que esto ocurriera.

Mi orgullo estaba un poco herido, pero debía recuperarme.

Pasé el fin de semana estudiando sola en mi habitación. Era la mañana del lunes y Sasuke estaría en mi próxima clase. Yo sonreiría y sería amable y distante. No había razón para actuar como si algo importante hubiera ocurrido. No era como si él me hubiera llamado el fin de semana o enviado mensajes de texto. Estaba segura de que él sabía que yo descubrí su aventura, porque Ino lo sabía.

Desafortunadamente, ella estuvo allí justo después de lo que yo escuché, así que vio mi reacción inmediata. Realmente, realmente, esperaba que no hubiera compartido la escena con Sasuke. Tendría que fingir como si nada hubiera ocurrido cuando me enfrentará a él hoy.

Tenía mis expectativas muy altas en esté romance y ese fue mi primer error.

Al abrir la puerta de Cálculo recordé que la semana pasada Sasuke llevo mis libros por mí. Me estuvo acompañando a la clase, yo montada en la parte trasera de su motocicleta. Viví en el lado salvaje por dos semanas. Ya era hora de que me centrara. No escaneé la habitación para ver si Sasuke ya estaba allí. Encontré un asiento vacío y me centre en no buscarlo en la habitación. Si él se fuera a sentar a mi lado durante las clases, posiblemente tenga dificultad para prestar atención al profesor.

Dejé caer mis libros en mi escritorio, saqué mis lápices y un cuaderno. Le había regresado su laptop a Ino y le dije que se asegurara de él la tuviera de regreso. Ya no lo necesitaba. Eso era, por supuesto, falso, pero seguía cabreada.

Luego, una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió mi espina dorsal y sabía sin mirar que la sombra que había caído sobre mi escritorio pertenecía a Sasuke. Maldita sea.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Su voz era ronca y sin humor.

Estábamos rodeados de gente y el profesor se dirigía a la parte delantera de la sala. No era como si yo pudiera negarme sin hacer una escena. Por no mencionar el hecho que lo alertaría que su aventura sexual me molestó.

—Claro —le respondí con una sonrisa forzada y me centre en los números que el profesor comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra.

¿Tenía que sentarse tan cerca? No podía concentrarme con su aroma. Yo ya sabía que olía delicioso. No necesitaba recordarlo.

—¿Vas a mirarme? —preguntó.

No, maldición. No quería mirarlo. Obligué a mi cabeza a encontrarse con su mirada. Se veía triste. No me esperaba eso. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Aunque no podía preguntarle aquello. No iba a dejar que esto fuera más lejos. Yo había dibujado mi línea. Seguiría encontrándome con él. Ya sea como mi compañero de clase o como el amigo de mi compañera de habitación. Nada más.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Su voz era suave. No quería que nadie más lo oyera.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Debo escuchar al profesor si quiero pasar la clase —le contesté con la misma sonrisa falsa.

—Sakura —Comenzó a decir y yo levanté una mano para detenerlo.

—Si quieres seguir sentado aquí entonces tendrás que parar ahora.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Odié la manera en que se estremeció cuando le hablé con dureza. Yo sólo quería que se fuera. No quería sentir algo en lo que se refería a él.

La clase transcurrió a paso tortuga. Cuando finalmente terminó, no miré a Sasuke. Había conseguido ignorarlo toda la clase. Lo cual fue fácil, ya que él no dijo una palabra. Metí mis cosas en mi bolso y me levanté. Sasuke seguía sentado en su silla mirando al frente con un ceño fruncido, viéndose ridículamente sexy.

No debería importarme que él estuviera molesto. No debería importarme. No debería importarme, seguí cantando para mis adentros mientras caminaba por el pasillo y me dirigía hacia la puerta. Yo no miraría hacia atrás. No había ninguna razón para hacerlo.

El dolor en mi pecho cuando salí del edificio, dejando a Sasuke sentado solo allí me molestó bastante. Froté mi sien con la palma de mi mano y seguí mi camino. Tenía clase en treinta minutos.

No esperaba ver a Neji sentado en las escaleras de mi residencia hoy.

No me sentía de humor para nada, pero tal vez él estaba allí para recoger a la pelirroja. Todavía no sabía su nombre. Ella podría haber sido a quien Sasuke se tiraba en la oscuridad.

Le sonreí a Neji cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Era un buen tipo. Al menos lo fue alguna vez. No actuaba como si estuviera sólo interesado en ti. Ni fingía ante ti que era hombre de una sola mujer. Tenía que darle créditos por eso.

—Hola, Neji —dije cuando llegué a la escalera. No quería tener que platicar con él.

Neji se levantó, bloqueando mi camino por las escaleras.

—Sakura, hola.

Bueno, ya habíamos intercambiado saludos corteses. Tenía tareas que hacer. Empecé a caminar alrededor de él, pero su mano se acercó y tomó mi mano.

—Espera. Quería hablar contigo.

Bueno, mierda.

—¿Sobre qué? —Le pregunté, mirando hacia la puerta para darle una pista de lo que yo quería hacer.

—Sé que metí la pata la semana pasada. Fui un idiota. Pero eres todo lo que he pensado durante dos semanas. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Por favor, sólo ven a tomar un café conmigo. Por lo menos, seamos amigos. Te echo de menos.

Hinata estaba ocupada con Nathan todo el tiempo y ahora que no tenía a Sasuke por aquí me sentía sola. Un amigo no estaría mal. Con Neji sabía dónde me encontraba. Era fácil para mí leerlo. No hay secretos, no tenía una apariencia tan sexy que me confundía.

—Amigos estaría bien. Necesito un amigo. Hinata pasa más tiempo en el campus de UT con Nathan de lo que hace aquí.

La gran sonrisa tonta que solía amar se formó en la cara de Neji.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar café ahora? ¿O tienes planes con un libro?

Los libros podían esperar.

—Déjame ir a dejar esta cosa en mi habitación y vuelvo. Por favor, siéntete libre de pedirle a cualquier chica que pase por aquí una cita — Bromeé.

El ceño fruncido de Neji apareció y noté que él no pensaba que fuera gracioso.

—Era una broma. Si vamos a ser amigos, entonces tienes que relajarte —dije antes de abrir la puerta y dirigirme a mi habitación.

Una vez que llegué a mi puerta, los sonidos de gemidos me impidieron girar la perilla. Apoyé la oreja contra la puerta y oí a Hinata gritar de evidente placer. Oh, guau. Tenía sexo con él. Me apoyé lejos de la puerta y me acerqué a la puerta de Ino y golpeé suavemente. Ino abrió la puerta y se acercó y sacó una bola de algodón de su oreja.

—¿Qué, no quieres entrar a ver el show porno? —preguntó Ino.

—En realidad, no. ¿Puedo dejar mi bolsa aquí? Neji me está esperando para ir a tomar café.

Ino frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. Alargó la mano y cogió la bolsa de mis manos.

—Sí, está bien. —¿Cuál era su problema? Era sólo mi bolsa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado allí? —Le pregunté mirando hacia mi habitación, donde un gruñido me hizo temblar. No quería escuchar eso.

—Lo suficiente. Son como conejos. Conejos Follando.

Pobre Ino, atrapada aquí, escuchando.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo y Neji?

Ino arqueó su ceja perforada y negó con la cabeza,

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. Las bolitas de algodón funcionan.

—Bueno, si estás segura.

Un "Oh, Dios" de Hinata se hizo eco por el pasillo. La chica estaba loca. Quería quedarse aquí atrapada. Me acerqué a la puerta y la golpee.

—Metete un calcetín en la boca, Hinata.

Ino negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo.

Neji se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, esperándome. También estaba solo. Sorprendente.

—Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo. Hinata y Nathan están en nuestra habitación... —Me interrumpí.

Neji se rió.

—Sí, bueno, me alegro que hayan mudado su fiesta aquí. Ya estoy cansado de eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que esta no es la primera vez?

Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Ni por asomo.

No podía creer que ella estuviera teniendo sexo salvaje con un chico que acabara de conocer. No es de extrañar que estuviera desaparecida durante tanto tiempo. Se movía demasiado rápido. Tendríamos que tener una charla seria sobre esto. Es la primera relación que tiene después de Naruto y saltó a la parte física en menos de dos semanas.

—No tenía ni idea.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Sucede. Realmente son el uno en el otro. Nathan habla de ella sin parar. Quizás sea un poco apresurado para el sexo, pero parecen ser incapaces de mantener sus manos quietas.

—Sí, oí eso. En varias ocasiones —murmuré.

Neji golpeó mi brazo con el suyo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura. Alégrate de que por fin encontró vida después de Naruto. Y honestamente, nunca he visto así a Nathan con alguien antes. Es normalmente desinteresado.

Eso lo hizo un poco mejor, pero aún así ¿en tan sólo dos semanas?

—¿Aún estás saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha?

Yo rodé mis ojos.

—Yo nunca estuve saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Tuvimos una cita. Una. Luego estuvo listo para pasar a una nueva chica.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Neji esperando por mi reacción.

—Sí, lo estoy. Como te he dicho, fue sólo una cita. No fue la gran cosa. Yo no era su tipo. Tú y yo ya lo sabíamos.

Llegamos al pequeño coche deportivo de lujo que Neji obtuvo de regalo cuando se graduó de la escuela secundaria. No podía recordar cómo se llamaba la marca. Sólo sabía que él estaba enamorado del auto. Me acompañó hasta mi lado y abrió la puerta para mí. Me deslicé dentro y cerró la puerta.

Era cómodo. Sabía qué esperar.

* * *

.

.

FUCK X3!


	66. Chapter 66

Capítulo 18

**Sasuke**

De pie en la calle, vi como Neji compraba su café y se sentaron. Eran como dos viejos amigos. Había pasado más de un año, sin embargo se sentaron riéndose y hablando como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Él fue un idiota en su cita, pero se negaba a hablar conmigo. ¿Era esto de lo que me habían prevenido? ¿Cuándo fue que Sakura comenzó a tener sentimientos por Neji?

—No siente nada más que amistad y afecto por él. Puedes verlo desde aquí —dijo Ino mientras aparecía a mi lado.

—Sólo me queda esperar. Estaba a punto de recordar que sentía cosas por mí y ahora nada. No puede ser que solo me hable en monosílabos y eso si tengo suerte.

—Esta es la prueba, Sasuke-san. Sabías que ocurriría. Su alma debe tener la oportunidad de decidir. Cuando ella está contigo, no tiene la oportunidad porque sus sentimientos por ti la consumen aunque no pueda recordar por qué. Su corazón reacciona a ti, su alma te conoce.

Mis ojos ardían. El dolor me atravesó. Ella era mía, me pertenecía pero me odiaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que esto funcionaría? Justo ahora, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar su corazón o su alma.

—Deja de estar mirándolos, sintiéndote herido y hecho mierda. Ve y haz algo al respecto. Eres Sasuke Uchiha. Eres la maldita Muerte. Él es un alma humana. Puedes hacer esto, anda, ve a resolverlo.

No quiso hablar conmigo y no podía obligarla. Necesitaba ganar su confianza. Demonios, necesitaba que me recordara. Qué nos recordara.

Ino siempre era buena para una charla. Y tenía razón. Tenía que hacerlo y encontrar una manera de recuperarla. Vine a ella como un humano y otro chico no iba a robarme su alma. Yo podía llegar a lugares que Neji nunca podría.

—¿Y si no recuerda?

—Entonces mejor has que se enamore de ti, de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo hice la primera vez?

—La dejaste entrar.

La dejé entrar, ver al verdadero yo. No tuve miedo de mostrarle quién era yo. Nunca le había escondido el hecho de que no era humano. No podría no haber sabido que era la Muerte, pero había pensado que era un espíritu. Esta Sakura ya no veía almas perdidas que vagaban por la tierra. El Señor Vudú de la muerte ya no estaba sobre ella, eso estaba olvidado. La había tratado como alguien más que se podía romper.

Pero mi Sakura era fuerte y no se escondía de nada.

_Eres mía, Sakura Haruno. Siempre serás mía._

Vi como dejó de escuchar a Neji y miró a su alrededor. Di un paso fuera de la sombra de los árboles. Sus ojos me encontraron y pude ver la confusión en ellos desde aquí.

_Me perteneces. Una vez lo supiste. Me aseguraré de que lo recuerdes._

La taza de café de Sakura cayó de sus manos y el chico se levantó de un salto por el caliente líquido que corría por un lado de la mesa. Esto era lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. Ya era hora de asegurarme que Sakura entendiera que no estaba aquí por otra razón más que ella.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sasuke habló en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo? No me estaba volviendo loca. Lo vi al otro lado de la calle. Se quedó ahí y habló en mi cabeza. No pude concentrarme en nada de lo que Jay dijo en el camino de regreso al dormitorio. Los dos teníamos una mancha de café en la ropa. Podíamos incluso tener algunas quemaduras, todo lo que pude hacer fue disculparme. No podía hacer más que eso. Porque Sasuke había hablado en mi cabeza, me había hablado en mis pensamientos. Era su voz, lo oí alto y claro.

Me detuve en la puerta de Ino y toqué dos veces, pero no respondió.

Frustrada, fui a mi cuarto y empecé a abrir la puerta, pero luego cambié de idea y toqué primero. No quería ver el trasero desnudo de Nathan. Nadie respondió. Abrí la puerta y entré, la cama de Hinata era un desastre y decidí que no quería pensar en eso. Me enfocaría en Sasuke Uchiha hablando en mi cabeza. ¿Era un mago? Eso sonó estúpido incluso diciéndolo. Tal vez estaba en algo Vudú, porque escuché a Ino decir algo sobre eso más de una vez. Pero no tenía sentido.

La puerta se abrió y Hinata entró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy tan malditamente enamorada —dijo con un suspiro de felicidad y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Inclinándose, su cara se mostraba brillante y muy contenta desde mi vista.

—Diría que vives con la lujuria desde que conociste al chico —Decidí ser honesta. Era ilusa si ella pensaba que estaba enamorada.

—Amo todo lo que va junto con la lujuria —replicó moviendo su mano.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no iba junto. Había experimentado la lujuria con Sasuke, pero nunca lo había amado.

—Siento lo de antes, pero Sakura no tienes idea de lo bueno que es.

—Por favor, detente ahora mismo. No quiero oír los detalles de tu vida sexual. Pude oírlos y fui muy consciente de que lo estaban disfrutando.

Hinata soltó una risita y saltó a la cama para caer boca abajo y empezando a oler su almohada.

—Es maravilloso y huele tan bien.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondí.

—Oh, oí que fuiste a tomar un café con Neji. ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Hinata, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho.

—Todo salió bien hasta que se me cayó mi café y lo derramé sobre ambos. Creo que terminaré con una ampolla en mi mano. Me queme bastante.

Hinata se cubrió la boca.

—¡Oh no! ¿Neji se molestó?

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionó Neji porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke... en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía decirle exactamente eso.

—Se sorprendió y luego se río. No hizo más que eso. Tuvimos que irnos, así podríamos ir a casa y cambiarnos.

Hinata comenzó a reír y no pudo parar. Tuve que sonreír porque era divertido. Muy posiblemente arruiné la camisa de Neji. Probablemente debería ofrecerme a comprarle una nueva.

—Habrá una fiesta esta noche en la casa de la fraternidad. Puedo llevar a quien quiera. A Neji le encantaría que vinieras. Incluso si quemaste su cuerpo.

No quería enfrentar a Ten-Ten en una fiesta de fraternidad, eso era algo que quería hacerle frente en otro momento. Además, Neji y yo éramos sólo amigos, él acabaría con alguna chica y me dejarían en paz. No tenía ganas de soportar chicos borrachos toda la noche.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí y poder terminar algunas tareas e ir temprano a la cama.

Hinata suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—Te estás perdiendo las cosas divertidas de la universidad.

Intenté tener algo de diversión universitaria pero no había terminado tan bien.

Hinata se quedaría en casa de Nathan después de la fiesta. Era probable de que eso se convirtiera en una tendencia. No me gustaba estar sola por la noche, pero me imaginé que Ino se quedaría a mi lado. Me acurruqué debajo de las sábanas y cerré los ojos. Justo cuando empezada a quedarme dormida, los sonidos de una guitarra llenaron mi habitación.

Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude. El pánico comenzó a crecer. Aún no estaba dormida. ¿Por qué no se podían abrir mis ojos?

_Sólo soy yo, Sakura_.

La voz de Sasuke estaba en mi cabeza de nuevo. Tenía que abrir los ojos. Algo andaba muy mal. Entonces, él comenzó a cantar la inquietamente familiar canción que había escuchado en su concierto. La canción que me envió a un ataque de pánico. Esta vez no había miedo.

Sólo calidez.

"No estabas destinada para el hielo. No fuiste hecha para el dolor. El mundo que vive dentro de mí sólo trajo vergüenza.

Estabas destinada para los castillos y vivir en el sol. El frío corriendo a través de mi debería haberte hecho correr.

Sin embargo, te quedas aferrándote a mi.

Sin embargo, sigues extendiendo una mano que alejé.

Sin embargo, te quedas cuando sé que no es lo correcto para ti.

Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas.

No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo.

Quiero sostener todo hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo.

Así que me alejas y yo grito tu nombre.

Sé que no puedo necesitarte, pero tú te rindes de todos modos.

Sin embargo, te quedas aferrándote a mi.

Sin embargo, sigues extendiendo una mano que alejé.

Sin embargo, te quedas cuando sé que no es lo correcto para ti.

Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas.

Oh, la oscuridad siempre será mi abrigo y tu eres la amenaza para revelar mi dolor.

Así que vete, vete y borra mis recuerdos.

Necesito hacerle frente a la vida que era para mi.

No te quedes y arruines todos mis planes.

No puedes tener mi alma, oh, no soy un hombre.

El recipiente vacío que habito no es para sentir el calor que traes.

Así que te alejo y te alejo. Sin embargo, te quedas.

Ooooooh. Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas".

* * *

**Sasuke**

Decidí que mi forma humana era menos útil en este momento. Me acerqué al campus siguiendo a Sakura en mi verdadera forma. La que sólo las almas podían ver. La que una vez Sakura había sido capaz de ver. Ella durmió profundamente anoche después de que le canté, se durmió. No ser capaz de acurrucarme junto a ella y abrazarla fue duro, pero ella no estaba lista para aceptarme todavía. No haría algo que ella no aprobara.

Sakura se detuvo frente a la zona de comidas del campus y miró alrededor. ¿Estaba buscándome? Sabía que no buscaba a Neji.

_¿Estás buscándome?_

Se puso rígida y luego hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento.

_Encuéntrame en el parque al otro lado de la calle._

No respondió inmediatamente, pero se dio la vuelta para mirar al parque. Hizo un pequeño gesto de con cabeza y la vi caminar, disminuí el paso detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué puedo sentirte? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en un susurro.

Podía sentirme detrás de ella. Eso me gustó. Su alma me reconocía.

—Estoy justo aquí —respondí mientras me aparecía a su lado.

Saltó y dejó escapar un grito. Luego su expresión de sorpresa se convirtió más en una mirada enojada. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y fuimos al otro lado de la calle, hacia el parque vació a tan sólo unos pasos más.

—¿Qué eres y por qué estás en mi cabeza y cómo me cantaste anoche apareciendo de la nada? —tartamudeó sobre sus palabras. Sabía que ella pensaba que decir eso en voz alta era una locura.

—No soy humano. Sabías eso una vez.

Sakura alzó sus brazos.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿No eres humano? ¿Solía saber esto? Tienes que darme algo que tenga sentido, Sasuke.

No estaba manejando bien esto.

—Lo sé y si me das un segundo, lo haré —aseguré, ella puso ambas manos en sus caderas y ladeó la cabeza para hacerme saber que esperaba más.

No podía decirle que su memoria fue borrada. Esa era la única regla que tenía. Nunca dijeron que no le podía decir que yo era la Muerte. Bueno, tal vez lo habían insinuado, pero ellos no lo dijeron realmente. No creyeron que sería lo suficientemente valiente como para contárselo, porque podría suponerme un problema para ganar su amor. Las reglas eran que yo tenía que conseguir que se enamorara de mi otra vez y elegirme sobre su alma gemela.

—La canción que te canté anoche. La que te molestó en el concierto —Di un paso hacia ella y se tensó—. ¿Puedes decirme cuales eran esas palabras? ¿Las recuerdas?

—¿Sin embargo, te quedas?

—Sí, pero hay más palabras. ¿Las recuerdas? ¿Cualquiera de ellas?

Necesitaba que recordara algo. Algo de nuestro pasado para ser restaurado. Canté esa canción para ella deseando que le recordara a su alma lo que habíamos tenido.

—No estabas destinada para el hielo. No fuiste hecha para el dolor.

El mundo que vive dentro de mí sólo trae vergüenza. Estabas destinada para los castillos y vivir en el sol. El frío corriendo a través de mi debería haberte hecho correr —dijo las palabras lentamente, tratando de entenderlas.

—Sí. Está bien. ¿Recuerdas alguna de las otras palabras?

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy intentándolo — Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron—. No te quedes y arruines todos mis planes. No puedes tener mi alma. No soy un hombre. El recipiente vacío que habito no es para sentir el calor que traes. Así que te alejo y te alejo... Sin embargo, te quedas.

—¿Algo de eso tiene sentido para ti? —Todavía me aferraba a la esperanza de que ella recordara algo.

—No. Es muy triste y oscuro. Nada de eso tiene sentido.

Suspirando, pasé la mano por mi cabello. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle esto?

—¿Sabes lo que es un alma, Sakura? Me refiero, ¿realmente entiendes lo que es un alma?

Ella arrugó su nariz.

—Sí, es lo que hay adentro. Es lo que eres.

Asentí.

—Y un cuerpo es la casa del alma. Una vez que el cuerpo muere, el alma da otra vida.

—¿Así que eres uno de esos creyentes de la reencarnación?

No, no era un creyente, conocía los hechos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No. No creo en nada. Sé que tu alma es quien eres. En este cuerpo y en el próximo eres tú. Siempre serás tú. Yo no tengo alma, Sakura. Esto no es un cuerpo, no como el tuyo. Soy yo. Puedo aparecerme ante los humanos y puedo caminar invisible junto a ellos. Elijo quien puede verme.

—¿Eres como un... fantasma? Porque no me estoy creyendo eso. Te toqué, sé que eres muy real.

Sonriendo por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación, negué con la cabeza.

—No, no soy un fantasma. Soy quien viene a tomar el alma, mi trabajo es tomar el alma del cuerpo en el que ya no puede albergar. Tomo las almas para que puedan habitar otros cuerpos.

Sakura estaba para ahí, estudiándome cuidadosamente. Podía ver su mente procesando lo que acababa de decirle. Llamarme a mí mismo algo que ella había dicho que odiaba, no era lo que yo quería hacer. No quería que me odiara inmediatamente por mi título.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Oh, por el jodido amor de Dios. Tuve que hacer esto la última vez y voy a hacerlo esta vez. Suena mejor viniendo de mi —anunció Ino mientras salía detrás de un árbol.

Sakura se giró para mirarla.

—¿Ino?

—Sí, Saku Ann, soy yo. ¿Quién más podría estar escuchando esta jodida mierda?

—Ino, déjame hacer esto —dije, no queriendo que se entrometiera.

— No puedes hacer esto, Sasuke-san. Deberías haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Pero no pudiste. Ahora comenzaste esto y debes terminarlo.

Ino volvió su atención a Sakura.

—Ya hemos hecho esta canción y baile una vez, pero te diré que fue un infierno de lo más divertido desde entonces. El drama fue demasiado y la existencia de Sasuke estuvo en juego. Pero esta vez no tenemos de qué preocuparnos sobre personas muertas y todo eso.

—Ino, vete —exigí. Pero Ino era uno de los pocos seres que no me temían.

—Claro que sí. Pero primero déjame aclarar esto. Sakura, el actual título de Sasuke en el gran esquema general de las cosas, es la Muerte. Cuando es tu hora de irte, este es el chico que se presenta.

Sakura retrocedió un poco y desvió su asustada mirada a mí y hacia Ino. Esperé que discutiera o llamara a Ino mentirosa pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

—Di algo, Sakura —supliqué.

—Aléjate de mí —Ordenó, entonces dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

* * *

.

.

.

JHAJHAJAHJAH, amoo a Ino pero esta vez la rego ;/


	67. Chapter 67

Capítulo 19

**Sakura**

Tenía miedo de dormir. Hinata se había ido. Ino era... Ino era una vieja amiga de Sasuke. Di un salto y corrí hacia la puerta del baño y cerré con llave de mi lado. Fui y cerré también con llave la puerta de mi habitación. No es que no les crea. Sasuke había hablado en mi cabeza, controló mi sueño, y apareció de la nada. Él es algo. Aceptar que es la Muerte era más fácil que pensar que era algo así como un fantasma, un mago o Dios no lo quiera —un vampiro. Eran criaturas míticas. Ellos no eran reales. Pero la Muerte, la Muerte era real.

¿Podría la Muerte ser sólo el tiempo justo en el que un cuerpo muere? El alma tiene que marcharse. ¿Es la Muerte la que es llamada para tomar el alma? No tiene mucho sentido. Le creí. Y estaba igualmente aterrorizada de él. No es sano para un ser humano tener una relación con la Muerte. Era el fin de todo. No estaba preparada para morir. No quería volver a verlo hasta que llegara mi hora de irme. Esperaba que no fuera hasta que estuviera muy vieja y arrugada.

Un golpe en la puerta del baño me sorprendió y agarré la herramienta más cercana que pude encontrar. Un sacapuntas. No muy amenazante.

—Abre la puerta, Saku Ann, o voy a entrar. Es muy fácil para mí.

¿Ella era también la Muerte? ¿Había más como ellos? ¿Todos cantan en bandas de rock o visten como emos?

—Está bien. No voy a suplicarte —dijo Ino mientras aparecía en mi habitación.

—¿Qué eres? —Le pregunté tomando rápidamente de vuelta mi sacapuntas delante de mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Agujerearme con un sacapuntas? ¿En serio? —Ino sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y se acercó y se sentó en el extremo de la cama de Hinata, luego saltó de nuevo—. Me olvidé de toda la acción que esta cosa ha estado recibiendo últimamente. Creo que voy a estar de pie.

—Por favor, sólo vete lejos —Le supliqué.

—Primero, necesito que me preguntes acerca de todas esas cosas locas de mierda que están pasando por tu cabeza. No vas a hablar con Sasuke, así que habla conmigo.

—¿Eres también la Muerte? —pregunté, porque tenía que saber si debía estar rezando por mi alma y buscando el rosario de Hinata.

—La muerte es un ser. Sasuke-san es la Muerte. Él ha sido y lo será siempre.

—¿Por qué le llamas Sasuke-san?

—Es su nombre. Sasuke-san significa "famoso por su espíritu". Encaja. Solía tener sólo el nombre Muerte. Una vieja señora irlandesa se lo dio justo antes de la partida de su alma. Ella dijo que se merecía un nombre más apropiado.

¿Su nombre significaba algo? ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Él era la Muerte, por amor de Dios.

—¿Por qué es cantante de una banda?

Ino se rió a carcajadas.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Incluso la muerte se aburre. Cada pocas décadas es algo diferente. Todo comenzó en el primer siglo cuando se convirtió en Gladiador. La lista es larga, pero los que más me divertían era cuando él fue un pirata en el año 1500, un proscrito en el 1800 y en 1920 era un gángster. Encontró una música que le atrajo en los años ochenta. Así que ahora, cuando la Muerte no está tomando las almas, es un cantante de una banda de rock. Sin embargo, pasado un rato le pondrá fin a eso también. Buscara otra cusa que ocupe su tiempo. Aunque eso ya cambiado recientemente.

—¿Así que la muerte sólo camina sobre la tierra? ¿Él no tiene otra residencia? —Tenía series dificultades para comprenderlo.

—Sip. Sólo llena su escaso tiempo libre con pasatiempos.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres?

—Soy un transportador. Tomo el alma una vez Sasuke-san la quita del cuerpo. Supongo que hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Cualquiera que sea el lugar al que esté destinado. Los que van a tener otra vida. Es bastante simple. Los seres humanos tratan de hacerlo más complicado de lo que es. El creador no hace nuevas almas a menudo. Sólo cuando el número de almas malas superan la cantidad de buenas. Por ejemplo, tú eres un alma nueva.

Yo era un alma nueva. Qué extraño. La gente vivía su vida sin saber si tenían vidas pasadas. Sin saber si iba a tener otra. Pero ahora, sabía que esta era mi primera oportunidad. Mi primera experiencia. No existía pasado para mí. Eso era todo, sólo tenía futuro.

—¿Es tiempo de irme? ¿Es por eso que Sasuke y tú están cerca de mí? ¿Van a tomar mi alma pronto? —Ese era mi mayor temor. No quiero morir. Seguramente si esta era mi primera vida obtendría más que tan sólo dieciocho cortos años.

—Nop, Saku Ann. No es tu hora de ir arriba. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que eres el único ser humano vivo que tiene una vida útil ilimitada.

—¿Qué?

Ino desechó mi comentario con la mano.

—Nada, olvida que dije eso. Sólo ten por seguro que no estamos aquí para llevarte. Sin embargo, Sasuke está fascinado contigo. Eso no te pone en peligro. Si tuviera que tomar tu alma, él no sería capaz de hacerlo. Él rebelaría. El Creador luego la tomaría. Por lo tanto, no estás en peligro.

Me quedé sentada, intentando procesar toda esa información. No lo cuestioné. Esto tenía sentido. Era una locura como el infierno, pero tenía sentido. Sentí una paz completa al respecto. Pero había una cosa que quería dejar muy claro. Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con los de Ino.

—No quiero ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Tener a La Muerte como pretendiente no es normal. Me doy cuenta de que no estoy en peligro, pero quiero que me dejen en paz. Quiero salir con chicos que no puedan hablar en mi cabeza y tomar las almas de los cuerpos. Me gustaría alguien que no fuera inmortal. Sasuke es atractivo. Es difícil de no sentirse tentada. Si se quedase cerca de mí, me derrumbaría y le dejaría acercarse. No quiero eso. Así que, por favor, vete.

Ino no respondió. No tuvo una respuesta ingeniosa o un comentario inteligente. Después de unos segundos me miró y se fue. No adiós. No Ino.

Y no Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Había jugado y perdido.

Ino se sentó en silencio junto a mí. Había hecho lo que le pedí. Sakura tomó su elección. Incluso antes de que supiera que debía que tomar una decisión. Nunca tendría posibilidades de ganar. No me quería cerca de ella. No quería volver a verme. No sería capaz de caminar en este mundo a menos que estuviera trabajando. No podía hacer frente al conocimiento de que ella estaba aquí y no podría hablarle. Tocarla.

Deslicé el collar que me había dado y lo sostuve fuertemente en mis manos. Era todo lo que tenía de Sakura… la Sakura que me había amado, que me había aceptado por lo que era, y me quería de todos modos. No podía existir con cualquier recuerdo de ella. Tenía que dejar mis recuerdos atrás. Tenía que recordar quién era y lo que estaba destinado a hacer. No vivir más en el mundo humano.

—Quiere que la dejen en paz —No era una pregunta. Sólo trataba de dejar que la confirmación se hundiera en mí. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Quería hacerla feliz. Ella no era feliz conmigo. No me amaba. ¿Alguna vez podría amarme en este mundo en el que su vida no estaba en la línea de la muerte y no estuviese luchando por ello conmigo a su lado? Comenzaba a creer que era imposible. Sakura se había enamorado de mí durante una época en su vida cuando ella no tenía miedo de las almas.

Cuando todo tenía sentido para ella. Ella me necesitaba y yo había estado allí para protegerla. ¿Y si me amaba por las circunstancias? ¿Y si esto hubiera sido lo que Dios sabía desde el principio?

—No sabe lo que quiere, Sasuke. Está confundida y asustada —dijo Ino con convicción en su voz.

Me gustaría creer que tenía razón. Pero la realidad era que las cosas eran diferentes ahora. El lazo que habíamos formado ya no era algo que ella sentía. Tenía miedo de mí. Me quería fuera de su vida. La Sakura que no había vivido toda su vida viendo almas y había experimentado esas cosas, no me quería amar. Darse cuenta de ello fue el peor tipo de dolor.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. No me quiere. Sólo soy la Muerte para ella.

La habitación de Sakura estaba a oscuras y su lenta respiración me dijo que dormía. Me acerqué a su escritorio y en silencio puse el collar que una vez había querido que yo tuviera, porque su amor era interminable como el nudo Celta, sobre su libro. Era de ella, no podía quedármelo, pero tampoco podía dejar que nadie más lo tuviera. Era de Sakura.

Éste era un recuerdo de mí que debía dejar con ella. Me acerqué para estar al lado de su cama por última vez. Me permití verla dormir. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto, la observé mientras dormía. Era una tranquilidad que sólo experimentaba con ella. Me enseñó que yo era capaz de amar. Me enseñó a reír. Me enseñó lo que significaba apreciar algo o alguien completamente. Me gustaría seguir adelante y salir de su vida, pero lo que tuvimos siempre estará ahí, recordándome de lo que alguna vez tuve. Cuándo llegase el momento de que abandone este cuerpo tendría que encontrar la fuerza para dejar que el único recuerdo de mí, en su alma, se perdiera para siempre.

—Adiós, Sakura Haruno —dije en voz baja en la oscuridad

* * *

.

.

ESTAN JODIDAMENTE LINDO MI SASUKE... Y TAN, PERO TAN TRISTE :/!


	68. Chapter 68

Capítulo 20

**Sakura**

Dormir no hizo las cosas más fáciles, parecía que había tenido un muy mal sueño. Me di la vuelta para ver la cama vacía de Hinata. Otra noche con Nathan. Tenía dos amigas aquí, una estaba en celo y siempre ausente y la otra no era humana. Estaba realmente sola. Cogí el teléfono y desplacé hacia abajo mis contactos hasta que encontré el número de mi madre. Necesitaba oír su voz, debía ser nostalgia lo que sentía.

― ¿Sakura? Hola, cariño, ¿estás bien?

― Estoy bien ― Le asegure. Yo no era de llamar mucho a casa. La única vez que hablamos la semana pasada fue cuando ella llamó para ver cómo estaba estableciéndome.

― Son las siete de la mañana. No sabía que fueras capaz de estar despierta a las siete de la mañana.

― Ja. Ja. Tengo tres clases a las ocho a la semana, muchas gracias.

― Oh, bueno, eso lo explica todo. Esto es algo nuevo. Tenía que convencerte con tocino por las mañanas para que te levantaras antes de las siete y media.

― Soy una niña grande ― Le respondí sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El hablar con mama no mejoraba la situación. Quería acurrucarme en el sofá con ella y ver las repeticiones de CSI.

― ¿Estas segura? Porque algo suena mal.

― Te extraño ― Me las arregle para decir sin llorar.

― Oh, nena. ¡También te extraño! ¿Estás nostálgica? Podría visitarte. ¿Quieres que te visite?

No, yo no quería que ella viniera a visitarme porque no podría dejar que se vaya.

― No. Estoy bien, solo quería oír tu voz esta mañana y decirte que echo de menos tus panqueques. Un latte acaramelado simplemente no es lo mismo.

Mama se echó a reír en el teléfono.

― Bueno, tan pronto llegues a casa para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias tendrás panqueques esperándote.

― Gracias. Puedo seguir adelante con esto, necesito irme ahora. Tengo que vestirme.

― Está bien. No llegues tarde a clase. Llámame en cualquier momento que desees. Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y encontraras tu lugar allí realmente pronto.

― Bueno, hablare contigo pronto. Te amo.

― Te amo, cariño. Adiós.

― Adiós.

Dejé caer el teléfono sobre la cama y me levanté para ir a tomar una ducha. Mis ojos se posaron en el nudo Celta de plata que había visto colgando una vez alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Estaba colocado sobre la portada de mi libro. Comencé a cogerlo y me detuve. No estaba segura de como llegó hasta aquí y por qué estaba allí. Le dije que me dejara en paz.

No me gustaba pensar que podía estar en mi habitación mientras yo dormía, así qué corrí al baño. Necesitaba salir de esta habitación y entrar en el mundo real donde las personas tenían cuerpos y no eran inmortales, esa era mi opinión final.

Cuando abrí la puerta principal de la residencia de estudiantes para dirigirme a clase me detuve al ver Neji, se apartó de la barandilla donde había estado apoyado. Tenía café en sus manos, pero yo sabía que no era para él.

― Buenos días ― dijo sonriendo y extendiendo el café hacia mí ―. Latte acaramelado con leche.

― Gracias ― respondí tomando el café ―. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer servicio de café por la mañana?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

― Me dio una razón para verte. Hinata me dijo a qué hora te ibas esta mañana y pensé que podría conseguir algunos puntos extras. Empezar mi día contigo es un buen comienzo.

Sonriendo, tomé un sorbo de café y luego suspiré en aprobación.

― Bueno, gracias. Eso es muy dulce.

― Pero tengo otro motivo por el cual vine ― dijo, frotándose las manos.

Ese era su gesto nervioso. Lo conocía bien.

― De acuerdo, ¿Pero podemos hablar camino a mi clase, así no llegaré tarde? ― pregunté caminando a su lado.

― Sí, si, por supuesto ― Caminamos por las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la acera que conducía a la parte delantera del edificio de Ingles.

― Bueno. ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que te levantaste para venir a sobornarme con café tan temprano en la mañana?

― Me preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de darme otra oportunidad para una cita. Solo amigos, pero, bueno, no solo amigos. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Tal vez podríamos ir a comer y bolos. Solías patearme el trasero en los bolos.

En circunstancias normales hubiera sido un rotundo no. Sin embargo, me sentía sola. Necesitaba amigos. Neji había sido mi amigo desde hace varios años. Pasar tiempo con él no era la peor idea del mundo.

Eso era sin duda era un paso adelante, por lo menos era humano. No era tan sexy y sus besos no hacían que mis dedos se curvaran, pero era lo suficientemente agradable. No podía comparar a otros chicos con base a Sasuke. Era injusto. Él no era un ser humano, por lo tanto un ser humano no podría competir con él.

― Seguro. Suena divertido. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

Neji se detuvo y me miró como si no pudiera creer que acabara de aceptar. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, sonriendo como si yo acabara de ofrecerle dinero en lugar de aceptar una cita.

― Uh, mañana por la noche. No tenemos escuela la mañana siguiente.

Bien, necesitaba algo que hacer.

― Suena como un plan.

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde y había encontrado un cómodo patrón con Neji. Él me traía cafés tres días a la semana y me llevaba a clase. Íbamos a comer con Hinata y Nathan los martes, a los bolos los jueves y viernes por la noche era cena o película. Era exactamente como en el instituto. Todo muy bien organizado y muy aburrido.

La única cosa que había aprendido era que tener a alguien contigo todo el tiempo no te quitaba la soledad. Podías estar rodeado de gente pero igual te podías sentir solo. Algo faltaba. Casi podía recordar lo que faltaba, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de recordarlo, lo olvidaba. Simplemente se iba.

Esta noche iba a ir a un grupo de estudio para mi clase de Literatura, la cual Sasuke ya no asistía. Me molestaba echarlo de menos. No debería extrañarlo. La emoción de entrar a clase sabiendo que podría estar allí, ya no estaba. Agarré mi mochila y salí por la puerta bajando por las escaleras. El fuerte chirrido de un metal a todo volumen y bocinas me detuvieron.

La gente empezó a salir de los dormitorios para ver qué pasaba. Me acerqué a la multitud cerca de la calle donde dos de los coches que habían chocado estaban inmóviles. El humo salía de los capos. El coche más pequeño se encontraba al revés. Escuché gente gritando y llamando al 911, mientras otros lloraban.

El rompimiento del vidrio atrajo la atención de todos, provenía del auto que se habían volteado. El peso de la camioneta que estaba en las ventanas había sido demasiado. Nadie se movía en el vehículo. Oí a las chicas a mi alrededor en sus teléfonos llamado y diciéndole a la gente acerca del accidente. Nadie parecía saber de quienes se trataba aun.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. No podía verlo, pero él estaba allí. Nadie parecía darse cuenta. ¿Por qué yo lo hacía? Miré entre los destrozados, buscando cualquier señal, pero no había nada. El hecho de que sabía que él estaba cerca no me asustaba. Si fuera honesta conmigo misma, quería verlo. El calor corría por mis brazos y me estremecí.

― ¿Dónde estás? ― susurré.

No obtuve respuesta.

El calor sólo duro un corto tiempo y luego se fue. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen y la multitud se movió de nuevo. Estaba confundida.

Y él se había ido.

Me encontraba triste. No porqué conocía a alguien en esos vehículos que habían muerto. Estaba triste porque él había estado cerca, pero no fui capaz de verlo. ¿Por qué quería verlo? ¿Andaba algo mal conmigo?

Me abrí paso entre la multitud hasta que estuve libre de los cuerpo que se apretujaban tratando de conseguir una mirada más cercana del accidente. Tomando una profunda respiración, me acerqué y me senté en los escalones. Estaba segura de que nuestro grupo de estudio no se reuniría esta noche. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera alguien conocido en esos coches.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo saqué para ver el número de Hinata parpadear en la pantalla.

― Hola.

― Oh, Dios mío. Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Acabo de ver los restos del accidente en las noticias y solo dijeron que sucedió justo afuera de nuestro dormitorio. No dieron más información, así que no estaba segura. Neji ya va camino para allá. Lo llamé y dejo su trabajo para ir hasta allí.

No estaba de humor para Neji esta noche. Quería acurrucarme sola en mi habitación y sacar el collar que había escondido en el cajón. Sasuke lo dejo conmigo por una razón y necesitaba entender por qué.

― Estoy bien. No estoy segura de que lo dejen pasar. Creo que tienen las carreteras bloqueadas, pero lo llamaré y le diré que estoy a bien. Es malo no saber quiénes son.

― Llámame tan pronto como lo sepas, ve a dentro y quédate a salvo ― dijo Hinata con voz de mando. Sonreí, estuve de acuerdo y colgué.

Para cuando Neji llegó, los coches estaban siendo remolcados fuera de la carretera y el forense declaraba al conductor del coche más pequeño como muerto y el cuerpo ya se lo habían llevado. El pasajero del otro vehículo también fue declarado muerto. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Sasuke y en como tenía que vivir a través de eso a diario. Era algo de lo que nunca podría escapar. ¿Eso lo molestaba? ¿Sentía alguna emoción?

― Toma, te he traído algo para comer ― dijo Neji mientras subía los escalones del dormitorio y se sentaba a mi lado. No había sido capaz de alejarme del accidente, sentada viendo cada momento, cada sollozo y lamento de los familiares que llegaban para que les dijeran que alguien a quien amaban estaba muerto. Lo había visto todo.

Ellos se irían esta noche odiando a la Muerte, pero él sabía que debía que tomar sus almas. Podía entender su dolor, pero mi pecho dolía por Sasuke. Él no causó el accidente, no escogió que estas personas murieran. Eran sus cuerpos lo que no podían sobrevivir. No era su culpa que sus almas no pudieran permanecer dentro de su cuerpo, pero a causa de su nombre y su propósito la gente lo odiaba. En este evento, la vida de todos no era una fiesta en absoluto. Era un ser y si sólo comprendieran que no era culpa de la Muerte…

― Pensé que no habías comido nada ― dijo Neji mientras tomaba la bolsa. El olor a hamburguesa y papas fritas salió desde la bolsa. Él tenía razón, yo no había comido nada, pero mi estómago no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para comer.

― No creo que pueda comer algo ― Le dije en tono de disculpa.

Fue amable de su parte haber pensado en mí, pero esta noche solo quería dormir, olvidar lo que sabía y lo que había visto. Todo dolía demasiado.

― Tienes que comer algo. Vamos, vamos a entrar. Ver esto no es bueno para ti.

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que quedarme hasta que terminara. No podía alejarme todavía.

― No puedes entrar, es tarde. Nosotros deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

Neji se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. De pronto, no hubo en ese instante placer o excitación. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de alguna manera, él no era más que mi amigo.

* * *

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAANDALE PERRA, PRIMERO DICES QUE SE ALEJE DE TI Y AHORA ANDAS POR LA CALLE DE LA AMARGURA PORQUE NO LO HAS VISTO. QUIEN JODIDOS TE ENTIENDE ¬¬, TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLA Y AMARGADA , PORQUE SASUKE SE QUEDARA CONMIGO MUAJAJAJAJA! ._.


	69. Chapter 69

Capítulo 21

**Sasuke**

—Estoy harta de esta mierda depresiva. Se está poniendo aburrida. No puedes deprimirte por el resto de la eternidad. Especialmente cuando ni siquiera luchaste por ella. Soltaste la bomba acerca de que terminas con las vidas humanas y luego esperas que lo acepte con los brazos abiertos. Esto no es una maldita serie televisiva. —

Caminaba de un lado a otro fuera del dormitorio de Sakura. Eran las tres de la mañana y había terminado mis rondas. Verla esta noche me había hecho imposible no volver cuando terminara.

—Sabes que tengo razón. Se resistió e hirió tus sentimientos y tú te pusiste todo melancólico y te fuiste. Los hombres son todos iguales.

—Cállate, Ino. No sé qué esperabas que hiciera. No quería volver a verme. Le di lo que quería.

Ino hizo un sonido de arcadas vomitando.

—Ahora estás siendo una niña. Pobre Sasuke, no puede hacer que Sakura lo recuerde, así que se da la vuelta y corre. Su alma gemela te lo agradece. En serio, lo hace. Ahora él no tiene a nadie interponiéndose en su camino.

—Suficiente. Ino.

—Lo que sea, necesitas conseguir un par de pantalones. Preguntó dónde estabas está noche. Sé que la escuchaste. Demonios, yo la escuché, y no soy la que quiere manosearla por todos lados. Ella quiere verte luego.

Me detuve y levanté la mirada a la ventana donde sabía que ella dormía. Yo ya me había despedido. Le había dado una vida normal tal como quería. ¿Acaso me equivoque? Si la hubiera forzado a recordar, si hubiera intentado con más ahínco que me amara, ¿habría funcionado?

—Esta es la cosa más injusta de todas. Ella te ama. Sólo no puede recordar. No porque su mente esté enferma, o su cerebro esté dañado, sino porque la Deidad le quitó sus recuerdos. Incluso aunque su cabeza no pueda recordar, su corazón si lo hace.

Me recosté contra la pared de ladrillo y me quedé mirando el cielo oscuro. ¿Su corazón triunfaría? ¿Podría su corazón activar su memoria? ¿Qué si recordaba un día y yo me había ido? ¿Qué, entonces? ¿Sólo la perdería por siempre y ella pensaría que yo no la quería? ¿Qué yo no la amaba?

—¿Qué hago, Ino?

—Luchar es lo que haces. Lucha.

—No quiero herirla. No quiero lastimarla. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

—Nunca será feliz si no recuerda.

* * *

**Sakura**

La puerta que quedaba frente a la mía cruzando el pasillo estaba abierta cuando entré en el corredor. Una chica con gruesos rizos negros y una tez aceitunada estaba sentada en la cama hablando con Janet, quién compartía la habitación con una chica llamada Tabby. La chica con rizos me saludó con la mano y saltó y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Hola, no nos hemos conocido todavía. Soy Bebé y sí, de verdad es mi nombre, por favor, no preguntes. Mi madre fumó un montón de marihuana. Janet dijo que compartes la habitación con tu amiga Hinata, quien nunca se encuentra aquí.

Sí que sabía mucho sobre mí. Janet asomó la cabeza por la esquina y su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Disculpa a Bebé y su charla matutina. Puede ser un dolor de cabeza.

Bebé puso los marrones ojos en blanco y me sonrió. No muchas personas eran más bajas que yo, pero Bebé a duras penas medía un metro. El que su mamá fumara marihuana debió haber frenado su crecimiento.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta Omega esta noche?

Sacudí la cabeza, negando.

—No tengo idea de qué es —Yo era un bicho social. Hasta hace poco había estado llegando a conocer a las otras chicas del dormitorio.

—Ooooh, tienes que ir. Los Omega hacen las mejore fiestas. Solamente permiten chicas lindas. Entrarías sin problema.

No, gracias. Había rechazado todas las fiestas a las que Neji me había pedido que fuera. Simplemente no me atrevía a participar. No sonaba como algo en lo que estuviera interesada.

—Va a decir que no. Nunca sale a ningún lado excepto si es con el bombón que se aparece para sacarla algunas veces en la semana —dijo Janet desde la silla donde estaba sentada cepillando su cabello.

—Oh, vamos. Será divertido. Podemos reírnos juntas de todas las locuras.

Iba tarde a clase.

—Pensaré en ello —dije caminando por el pasillo.

—Fue un placer conocerte —dijo detrás de mí.

Ella era algo imperactiva.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí y me apresuré hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Definitivamente necesitaría un café antes de poder tratarla de nuevo.

Esperaba que Neji estuviera fuera esperándome con una taza de café en la mano. Pero por primera vez en semanas, no lo estuvo. Si me apuraba tenía suficiente tiempo para detenerme por un café en mi camino a clases.

—Durmiendo hasta tarde, Saku Ann, muy mal.

Me detuve y di la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Ino. Estaba sentada en el capó de su pequeño auto deportivo negro.

—¿Ino?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hasta donde sé.

Caminé hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

—Tengo algo que te pertenece. Pensé que lo querrías de regreso. Si no mal recuerdo estabas muy unida a esto.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Se encontraba al lado de su auto cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo y me tendió la mano. Lentamente la abrió y situado en la palma de su mano estaba un pequeño broche de oro. Era un corazón de filigrana con piedras rosa pálido. Había visto esto antes. Mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho mientras extendía la mano y lo tocaba.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté apartando la mirada del broche a la expresión curiosa de Ino.

—Creo que lo sabes. Debes saberlo. ¿Por qué no tomas este broche y lo colocas en tu bolsillo? Piensa en eso. Mira si es un recuerdo que no puedes recordar.

Cogí el delicado broche. Se veía antiguo pero bien cuidado. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas mientras lo sostenía. Tenía razón. Ahí había un recuerdo.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—¿Por qué es curioso que debas preguntarme eso? Lo encontré en tu habitación. Justo donde lo dejaste.

¿Cómo había encontrado esto en mi habitación? No recordaba si quiera haber puesto esto en cualquier lugar de mi habitación. La miré de nuevo para preguntarle, pero ya no estaba.

Recorrí un camino con mi pulgar sobre las piedras.

—_¿Puedes tomar esto y dármelo después de que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo? Quiero tenerlo conmigo._

Un agudo dolor atravesó mi cabeza. Extendí la mano y agarré el costado del auto para no caerme.

—_Yo te di este broche. Te dije que lo quería llevar conmigo. Dijiste que podrías arreglarlo y lo metí en tu bolsillo._

Otra llamarada caliente se disparó a través de mi cabeza. Me dejé caer sobre el cemento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había recuerdos unidos a este broche. Cosas que había olvidado. Dejé caer el broche en mi regazo y agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras el dolor se hacía más fuerte.

—_Pero nunca me volviste a ver. Porque tu alma fue borrada de la lista. La única razón por la que me acordé de ti fue a causa de este broche._

—¡Aaaaaah! —Lloré en agonía. Con cada recuerdo que salía a la superficie, el dolor en mi cabeza se hacía más fuerte.

—_Por lo tanto, vine a verte. Para ver qué pasaba con esta alma que era tan única._

Lo conocía. Sasuke. Oh, Dios. Lo conocía. Lágrimas nublaron mi visión mientras me acurrucaba en una bola en el suelo duro. Nadie podría verme metida en medio de dos autos. Mordí mi labio para evitar hacer algún sonido mientras los recuerdos se entrelazaban a través de mi mente de a un solo golpe. Cada toque. Cada momento. Lo había olvidado todo. Un sollozo se me escapó y luché contra el lamento creciendo en mi pecho.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Lo amaba. Él era todo para mí. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Lo había alejado. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y dejé de tratar de hacer silencio. Entre el rompimiento de mi corazón y la explosión en mi cabeza fui incapaz de hacer algo más que marchitarme en el suelo y llorar.

* * *

.

.

.

SUUUUUUUFRE PERRA SUFREEE, YA TE TOCABA SUFRIR ;/ NADA MAS EL POBRE DE SASUKE-KUN SUFRÍA SORRY SAKURA PERO YA TE TOCABA MUAJAJAJA!


	70. Chapter 70

Capítulo 22

**Sasuke**

Todo lo que ella había dicho era—: Es Sakura. —

Yo había venido de inmediato, pero no esperaba que fuera el dormitorio de Sakura desde donde me estaba llamando. Recorrí la habitación, y encontré a Sakura acurrucada en la cama durmiendo. Ni siquiera era la hora de comer todavía. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas. ¿Estaba enferma?

—Recordó —dijo Ino desde la esquina de la habitación donde ella estaba sentada, mirándome.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerda? —Le pregunté dando un paso hacia la cama donde Sakura dormía.

—Todo, me parece. Mierda, no lo sé. Ella no ha hablado. No sé qué tan afectada está aún. Si está herida, mentalmente, espero que me extingas. No puedo vivir con la culpa.

El pánico se apoderó de mí y corrí a un lado de la cama y me arrodillé a su lado. ¿Qué había hecho Ino? Ella no debía recordarlo todo hasta que la Deidad decidiera que era el momento adecuado. Yo había esperado que un pequeño recuerdo volviera a ella, pero nunca había querido hacerle daño.

—¿Qué... has... hecho? —Levanté mi mirada del cuerpo todavía pálido de Sakura y miré a Ino.

—Enójate. Por favor. Quiero que lo hagas. Si ella está en mal estado porque tomé una decisión estúpida no voy a ser capaz de vivir con eso.

La expresión solemne de Ino no sirvió de nada. Ino nunca era seria. Extendí la mano y le aparté el pelo de la cara con suavidad. El color natural rosado de sus mejillas había desaparecido.

—Dime lo que hiciste, Ino —Le supliqué. Yo no podía ayudarla si no sabía lo que había sucedido.

Necesitaba una explicación.

—No estabas luchando. Sólo la dejabas ir. Al diablo con eso. Yo no iba a dejar que ella se marchara tan fácil. No es feliz con la llamada alma gemela que crearon para ella. Está perdida sin ti. Yo... yo le di el broche.

El broche. El que yo había guardado para ella. El que le había devuelto el pasado día de San Valentín. Ella recordó la época en que yo vine por ella cuando era niña. Había pertenecido a su abuela. Quería que yo lo guardara y que se lo regresara en su próxima vida. Pero ella no murió entonces. El broche me había hecho recordar el nombre de la chica.

Así que cuando Sakura Haruno estuvo de nuevo en los libros para morir, yo la recordé. Fui a verla. Tenía curiosidad. Entonces, se convirtió en algo más. Mucho más.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le pregunté, temeroso de apartar los ojos de ella.

Quería despertarla. Asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Que su mente no sufrió un trauma que su cuerpo no pudiera soportar.

—La dejé con él. Entonces me preocupé y me di la vuelta y regrese. Estaba... Estaba acurrucada en el piso con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro diciendo: "Me olvide de él. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" La llevé hasta aquí y no se ha movido ni dicho nada desde entonces. Sólo duerme.

No podía hacer frente a Ino ahora. No la quería cerca de mí.

—Vete. Sólo vete —dije sin mirarla.

—Me dirás si se despierta. Necesito saber que está bien.

—Te dije que te vayas, Ino. Ya has hecho suficiente. Déjanos.

Ella no discutió. Se fue.

Tomé la mano de Sakura y la sostuve en la mía. Estaba fría al tacto. Vi su alma. No fue dañada. Su cuerpo no estaba enfermo. Todo era mental. Me lleve su mano a los labios y la besé suavemente. No debí haber confiado en Ino. Sabía que haría algo estúpido cuando ella me exigió que luchara anoche. No pensé que haría algo tan perjudicial. Yo había estado ideando un plan. Uno más, uno que realmente funcionara. Intentaría hacer que se enamorara de mí otra vez. Solucionaría esto.

También iba a asegurarme de que ella supiera que yo nunca tuve sexo con otra chica. Quería aclararlo. No me gustaba que eso nos ensuciara.

La mano de Sakura se movió en la mía y me tranquilizó. Esperé para ver si pasaba de nuevo. ¿Estaba despertando? ¿Podría despertar? Su mano apenas apretó la mía y la miré desesperadamente, esperando por más. Después de unos minutos, no se movió de nuevo. Alcé los ojos para mirarla a la cara. Sus párpados parecían azules. Estaba demasiado pálida.

Tenía que hacer algo. Yo había pasado semanas sin abrazarla. Ella no había querido. Pero ahora, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Sakura a salvo en mis brazos. No podía quedarme aquí mientras ella yacía acurrucada en una bola, fría y pálida. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y darle calor.

Me quité las botas y retiré la sábana antes de deslizarme detrás de ella. Ella inmediatamente rodó hacia mí y puso sus manos en puños en mi camisa. Dejó escapar varios suspiros pequeños, luego calló una vez más.

* * *

**Sakura**

Estaba caliente. Muy caliente y algo olía maravillosamente. Enterré mi cara en el calor. El olor se hizo más fuerte. Me apreté más a eso y recorrí mis manos por el calor para tocarlo.

—Dime que esto significa que estás bien, por favor —susurró una profunda voz en la oscuridad.

El calor comenzaba a hablar. Luché duramente para abrir los ojos. Eran tan pesados.

—Esa es mi chica, abre esos ojos y mírame —dijo la voz de nuevo.

Conocía esa voz. El pánico me atravesó y extendí la mano y le agarré. Me estaba dejando. Lo había olvidado. Le dije que se fuera. No sé, no lo sabía. Luché por abrir mis ojos y encontrar frenéticamente una forma de retenerlo aquí. Cuando abriese los ojos, ¿se habría ido ya?

—Shhh, está bien. Te tengo. Tranquilízate, nena. —Me calmó y sus brazos me rodearon, acercándome a él.

Mis ojos finalmente se abrieron y me quedé mirando al pecho contra el que estaba presionada. Inhalé profundamente. Este era Sasuke. Mi Sasuke.

Este era mi Sasuke. Estaba aquí. Oh, gracias a Dios que él estaba aquí. Retrocedí hasta que pude mirarle a los ojos.

—Estás aquí. —Mi voz sonó áspera.

—Seh, estoy aquí —respondió. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Conocía ese brillo. También sabía que brillarían mucho más después de que tomara un alma.

—No te vayas —supliqué, apretando mi agarre en la camiseta que tenía entre mis manos.

—No lo haré —Me aseguró, luego me miró a los ojos—. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sí. Lo recordaba todo. Los dos últimos meses se repetían en mi cabeza. Esas dos semanas con Sasuke. Fue él mismo y no me recordé nada. Se había esforzado tanto por llegar a mí. Espera… La chica… La biblioteca.

—Explica a la chica fuera de la biblioteca —dije, necesitando escuchar una explicación porque sabía que existía una. Mi Sasuke nunca haría eso.

—Está este… chico al que no recordarás, pero que cree que te tomé de él. Así que lo planeó para hacer que me odiaras. Quería que te perdiese también. Él sabía que no eras tú misma y se aprovechó de eso.

—¿Gaara?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos.

—Sí, Gaara, pero Sakura… Supuestamente no deberías ser capaz de recordar. No tiene alma. Porque era un espíritu Vudú.

—Ya lo sé, pero le recuerdo.

Sasuke apartó el pelo lejos de mi cara y sonrió.

—Nunca encajaste en el molde. Esto no debería sorprenderme. Te he echado tanto de menos.

El alivio y el amor en sus ojos hicieron que me rompiera. Lo había tratado tan cruelmente.

—Lo siento mucho. Te quiero, Sasuke. Te quiero muchísimo. No sé qué ocurrió. No puedo creer que te olvidase.

Sasuke bajó su boca y presionó un beso en mi frente.

—No te disculpes. Está bien. No tenías nada que ver con esto. Es la Deidad la que hizo esto. Tomaron tus recuerdos.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—¿Hice que se enojaran?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y apretó su agarre sobre mí. Noté que mis manos seguían agarrando puñados de su camisa y las liberé, alisando la camisa con ellas.

—Cuando un alma es creada, también lo es su pareja. Neji es tu alma gemela. No fuiste creada para ser mi compañera. Tienes que reconectar con Neji y dejar que tu alma decida si puedes vivir sin él. Tomaron tus recuerdos para que la decisión fuese justa. No sé cómo recordaste sin su ayuda. Pero no podemos dejar que lo sepan. Tendrás que continuar como estábamos. Quieren que elijas y ahora la decisión ya no es justa. No quiero que tomen tus recuerdos otra vez.

¿Podrían llevárselos de nuevo? No. No. No quería eso.

—¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Salir con Neji? No quiero salir con Neji.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó su boca a la mía.

—No quiero eso tampoco, pero no puedo perderte de nuevo. Necesito que me recuerdes.

Su boca cubrió la mía y decidí en ese momento que lo otro no era la cosa más importante. Esta lo era. Deslicé mis manos en su pelo y le acerqué más. El primer contacto con su lengua fue de ensueño. Rodé sobre mi espalda y le puse sobre mí tirando de su cabello. Quería estar cubierta por él. Necesitaba tenerle cerca. Lo había mantenido a distancia porque mi estúpida mente me había traicionado.

Sasuke se desplazó y movió su cuerpo hasta que encajó perfectamente sobre el mío. Sus brazos descansaban a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras sostenían algo de su peso.

No quería eso. Lo quería todo de él. Abrí mis piernas, lo que causó que sus caderas cayeran contra mí.

Se detuvo de presionarse completamente. Me aparté del beso.

—Por favor, Sasuke. No te mantengas lejos de mí.

Tragó con dificultad, luego lentamente bajó sus caderas hasta que su erección se presionó firmemente contra mí. Gimiendo un poco por la nueva sensación, me mecí contra él. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos instantáneamente y su lengua acariciaba el interior de mi boca con una frenética necesidad. Me mecí otra vez y dejé escapar un pequeño grito de placer mientras el hormigueo entre mis piernas disparaba chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban entre sí y esta vez fueron sus caderas las que se mecieron contra las mías. La presión fue más intensa. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza y dejé escapar un sonido que nunca había hecho antes. Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a arrastrar besos sobre mi cuello al descubierto y se detuvieron en mi clavícula. Luego la áspera piel de sus dedos tocó la sensible piel justo debajo del borde de la camisa. Comencé a jadear, deseando que no se detuviera. Su mano se deslizó más arriba hasta que encontró el ajuste entre mis pechos y desabrochó el sujetador fácilmente.

Empujó el indeseado obstáculo fuera antes de acariciar cada pezón con sus dedos.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó en un susurro ronco.

Negué.

—Quiero tu camisa fuera —dijo, observándome por alguna reacción.

—Bien —contesté elevándome para quitármela.

—No, quiero quitártela —dijo deteniéndome.

Asentí y levantó la camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Sus manos empujaron los tirantes del sujetador de nuevo hasta que no tenía nada cubriéndome.

Su alabanza hizo que mi corazón se disparara.

—Creo que recuerdo haberte dicho que me gustaría verte sin camisa. —Le recordé.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus sensuales labios, cogió el dobladillo de su camisa y se la sacó.

Oh, mi Dios.

Extendí la mano y paseé los dedos sobre cada músculo definido de su abdomen. Ahora, eso era hermoso.

—Ven aquí —dije recostándome sobre la almohada otra vez.

Los párpados de Sasuke descendieron y me miraron con avidez. Quería su pecho desnudo presionado contra el mío. Alcanzándole, deslicé mis manos detrás de su cabeza y le traje de vuelta hacia abajo, hasta que pude saborear sus labios. Su pecho rozó el mío y le mordí el labio inferior provocando un gemido de aprobación mientras el toque íntimo de nuestros cuerpos nos unía más.

Este era mi Sasuke. Ya no me sentía perdida o sola. Esa sensación que me había engullido durante las últimas semanas la entendía ahora. Mi corazón sabía que Sasuke estaba lejos.

* * *

.

.

.

COCHINOOOTA ._.! SUERTUDA DESGRASIADA u.u!


	71. Chapter 71

Capítulo 23

**Sasuke**

Sakura no quiso que nos pusiéramos de nuevo nuestras camisetas una vez que yo finalmente puse un alto a las cosas.

Cuando ella había deslizado su mano entre mis piernas estuve bastante seguro de que iba a explotar. Acababa de recuperar su memoria. Ella no estaba lista para esto aún. Nosotros habíamos ido más lejos esta noche de lo que alguna vez lo hicimos antes sexualmente. Yo quería facilitarle las cosas y no apresurarla. La única cosa que nos salvó de llevarlo demasiado lejos fue el hecho de que ella se sentía agotada. Una vez que nos detuvimos se acurrucó contra mí y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Sin embargo, incluso la suave respiración de Sakura hizo que su pecho subiera y bajara contra el mío y creara una fricción que yo no podía ignorar. Cada vez que sus duros pezones se frotaban contra mí, mi control decaía un poco más.

—Bueno, parece que ella lo logro. Memoria intacta y todo. —La voz de Ino me sorprendió. No esperaba que volviera esta noche. Tiré la manta encima de nosotros.

—Sí, gracias. No es exactamente algo que quisiera que hubiera ocurrido. ¿Entonces, no crees que podrías, oh, no sé, permitirle a esta chica saber algo? He estado preocupada desde que salí de aquí.

—Shhhh… no las despiertes. Está cansada.

—Apuesto que lo está. Se despierta para tener sexo salvaje con la Muerte. Necesita descansar.

—Eso no pasó. Cállate —le advertí en voz baja para no molestar a Sakura.

Ino hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Sí, claro.

—Tiene su memoria nuevamente. Ella está bien. Ahora vete.

Ino guiñó un ojo y se fue.

—Deberías ser más amable con ella —susurró Sakura contra mi pecho.

Maldita sea, Ino. La había despertado.

—Lo siento. Vuelve a dormir.

Sakura echó su cabeza hacia atrás y me sonrió tímidamente.

— Bueno, me gustaría pero creo que necesitamos ponernos nuestras camisetas. Despertar de este modo me hace desear hacer… cosas.

Saber qué cosas quería hacer me hizo palpitar más fuerte. Iba a tener que levantarme y tomar una ducha fría.

—Sí, probablemente es una buena idea.

Sakura se empujó contra mí y rodó encima mío. Ella se sentó a horcajadas y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

—O nosotros podríamos hacer cosas.

Sakura sentada encima de mí con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus senos al aire luciendo como una diosa, era algo que ningún hombre podría rechazar.

—¿Qué cosas quieres hacer? —pregunté mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba su pezón con mi pulgar.

—Quiero quitarnos nuestras partes de abajo —susurró y dejó caer su mirada a mi estómago.

Oh, maldición. Era un hombre muerto.

—Sakura, si nos quitamos los pantalones las cosas podrían ir más lejos…

Ella levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió juguetonamente.

—Lo sé. Quiero ir más lejos. Contigo. Ahora mismo.

Todas las razones por las que esto era una mala idea atravesaron por mi cabeza mientras ella se levantaba fuera de mí y comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones cortos. Las bragas de encaje azul claro que quedaron tenían mi completa atención. Deslizó sus dedos en los lados y se detuvo antes de bajarlas. ¿Por qué se detuvo? Arranqué mis ojos de su ropa interior de encaje para encontrar su mirada.

Ella lamió sus labios nerviosamente.

—Nunca antes he estado desnuda delante de alguien —admitió.

—Bueno —respondí, me senté y alcancé su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí—. No tienes que quedarte desnuda delante de mí ahora si no estás lista. Pero si tú quieres, entonces seré un hombre muy, muy feliz.

Sakura se rió suavemente.

—En realidad tú serás una Muerte muy, muy feliz.

Le di un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja y a continuación le susurré—: Así es y ahora mismo la Muerte tiene pensamientos muy, muy traviesos sobre ti. Entonces, por favor quítate esas sexys bragas y vuelve a treparte en esta cama conmigo.

Sakura tembló en mis brazos.

—Con toda seguridad esa es una buena manera de pedirlo.

Ella se movió hacia atrás y las sacó lentamente por sus piernas hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda. Mi control desapareció. Me levanté y la agarré, apoyé su espalda sobre la cama antes de sacar rápidamente mis vaqueros y cubrir su cuerpo con el mío.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —le pregunté mientras apartaba su cabello lejos de su rostro y contemplaba sus ojos. Yo podía sostenerla justo de esta manera y ser feliz. Nunca quise pedir más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar.

Sakura movió sus caderas hasta que mi erección estuvo apoyada sobre sus pliegues calientes.

—Lo deseo, locamente. —Ella gimió mientras me deslizaba fácilmente contra ella.

Levantando mis caderas dejé que la sensación de mi longitud rozara sobre su excitación. El calor resbaladizo hizo que yo temblara. Quería estar dentro de ella.

—Por favor, Sasuke, por favor —Pidió cerrando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

Yo no iba a ser capaz de contenerme. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella tanto como ella me quería allí. Colocando ambas manos al lado de su cabeza me despegué de ella, hasta que estuve posicionado en su entrada.

Ella hacía suaves pequeños gemidos que me hicieron vibrar fuertemente con anticipación. Deslizándome en su interior dejé que el éxtasis de estar envuelto por ella me inundara. El apretado calor era diferente de cualquier cosa que yo alguna vez haya sentido. Esto muy fácilmente podría convertirse en una droga para mí si se lo permitía. El cuerpo de Sakura pretendía ser adorado, y yo con mucho gusto lo haría por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sasuke y yo hicimos el amor por primera, segunda y tercera antes de que Hinata tocara la puerta. Sasuke me besó y desapareció antes de que me levantara y abriera la puerta para ella. Ella había perdido su llave hace dos semanas y nosotras todavía no podíamos encontrarla.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? He llamado y te he enviado mensajes de texto. Cielos, chica, es difícil contactar contigo.

Hinata entró simplemente hablando sin parar sobre Nathan siendo un idiota. Yo no podía concentrarme en lo que me decía porque la comprensión de quién era Nathan me golpeó. Agarré el pomo de la puerta para impedir caerme.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Estás enferma, Sakura? Porque parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.

_Siéntate en la cama. Está bien. Sé lo que estás recordando._

Sasuke todavía estaba aquí. Asentí para su beneficio, caminé a la cama y me senté.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me mareé. Tú me despertaste.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se dejó caer a mi lado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segurísima.

—Bueno, entonces ¿debería perdonarlo?

¿Perdonar a quién? ¿Nathan? Estoy confundida.

—¿Podrías explicar todo esto otra vez? El asunto de estar mareada hizo difícil entender lo que decías.

Y sí deberías perdonar a Nathan porque él es Naruto. No podía decirle eso, por supuesto. Pero ahora quería ir a abrazar a Nathan y decirle cuánto lo eché de menos. Él pensaría que yo había perdido la cabeza. No era de extrañar que me gustara tanto.

—Esta chica Natsumi. Lo llama para que vaya a cambiar su bombilla a las seis de la mañana y él va, Sakura. Se levanta y va a arreglar su luz. Ella no es una idiota. Puede arreglarlo sola. ¿Por qué él iba a hacer eso? No lo entiendo. Nosotros tuvimos increíble sexo caliente anoche y me despierto con una nota de él diciendo que estaría de regreso, que Natsumi llamó porque su bombilla estaba quemada y necesitaba ayuda para cambiarla.

Era extraño. Nathan necesitaba algunas bofetadas.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta. Pero tal vez lo entendiste mal.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—No creo que tú puedas malinterpretar eso. Los chicos apestan. Pero tú sabes eso. Realmente te gustaba Sasuke y él fue y se acostó con aquella chica. Luego Neji te aburre. Puedo verlo en tu rostro. También creo que podría estar acostándose con Ten-Ten de nuevo para que lo sepas. Bueno. Espero que él la follara mucho y mucho.

Acaricié la cabeza de Hinata.

—Está bien. Todo esto tendrá sentido tarde o temprano. En cuanto a Neji, si quiere a Ten-Ten puede tenerla. Hablaré con él al respecto. Probablemente está tan aburrido conmigo como lo estoy con él.

—Veo que ni siquiera te importa. Desearía que él no me importara. Pero lo hace, Sakura. Me importa mucho.

Desde luego que le importaba. Si él aun fuera Naruto yo iría y le pegaría unas bofetadas y obtendría la información de él. Era extraño pensar que era la misma alma, el mismo ser que ahora era alguien más.

Alguien que yo no conocía tan bien. No podía escaparme para darle unas bofetadas a Nathan.

—Voy a tomar una ducha ¿luego irás de compras conmigo? Necesito una terapia de zapatos.

Sasuke estaba aquí. Recordé. No quería ir a comprar zapatos. Deseaba sentarme en el regazo de Sasuke por el resto del día. Bueno, y besarlo y hacer otras cosas.

—Umm, supongo, sin embargo necesito ir a un lugar más tarde. ¿Esto va a ser una cosa de todo el día?

Hinata levantó una ceja hacía mí.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer más tarde?

Podría mentir pero probablemente me atraparía. Decidí ir con la verdad.

—Estoy viendo a Sasuke Uchiha otra vez. Todo eso con la chica no pasó. Era otro chico. No oí las cosas correctamente.

Esa era la verdad.

Ambas cejas de Hinata se alzaron.

—¿Estás viendo a Sasuke Uchiha otra vez? ¿Él está de regreso? No lo he visto en semanas. Supuse que se retiró y viajó con la banda.

Desplacé mis ojos alrededor de la habitación preguntándome dónde exactamente estaba él.

—Sip, él está de vuelta. No viajó. Volvió… —me interrumpí.

Hinata me miró de una manera extraña.

—De acuerdo. Bueno. Voy a alistarme y tú puedes despertarte para que realmente tengas sentido y luego iremos a comprar zapatos.

Una vez que Hinata cerró la puerta del baño caí de espaldas sobre la cama. Mierda. No quería ir a comprar zapatos.

El cuerpo de Sasuke cubrió el mío y sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

—Iré a trabajar. Que te diviertas. Pero esta noche, eres mía. Vamos a salir y divertirnos. Quiero llevarte a bailar y sujetarte de la manera que quería aquella noche en el club. Solamente prométeme que usarás esas botas marrones. —La voz de Sasuke era baja mientras hablaba suavemente en mi oído. Me estremecí y deslicé una de mis piernas encima de su cadera.

—Mmm, está bien. Suena agradable.

Sasuke besaba un punto sobre mi cuello mientras su mano bajaba y corría sobre la pierna que yo casi había envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

—Hinata va a salir pronto. Tengo que irme. No comiences algo que no podremos terminar.

Me reí y bajé mi pierna.

—Bien, está bien.

—Te amo, Sakura —dijo él contra mis labios antes de que se hubiera ido.

* * *

.

.

.

AWWWW*-*

levante la mano quien quiera sexo salvaje con la muerte ,.

PREPÁRATE PARA LA VIOLACIÓN MASIVA SASUKE EN 3...2...1!


	72. Chapter 72

Capítulo 24

**Sakura**

Esperé fuera de la cafetería en una mesa con paraguas a que Neji llegara. Pensé que si lo escupía todo aquí fuera y le daba un tiempo para procesarlo entonces eso se resolvería.

La Deidad lo había arruinado con este encuentro de almas gemelas. Si Neji no me quería y yo no quería a Neji, entonces no había ningún problema.

Sasuke estaba en algún lugar al otro lado de la calle, mirándome. Estuvo de acuerdo en que esto podría funcionar. Especialmente, si Neji salía con otra chica. Pero Sasuke quería estar cerca y sinceramente me sentía como si él acabara de regresar después de una separación muy larga. No quería que fuera a ninguna parte.

― Hola, Sakura. Ya ordenaste. Te hubiera conseguido tu café ― dijo Neji mientras sacaba la silla frente a mí.

― Necesitaba cafeína ― contesté.

― Te extrañé en la casa de la fraternidad anoche. No es nada divertido cuando no vienes conmigo.

Dejé mi taza sobre la mesa y lo miré con ojos fríos.

― Neji. Sé que te diviertes cuando no estoy allí. También sé que tienes toda esa diversión en la cama o donde sea que decidas hacerlo con Ten-Ten. Está bien. No estoy enojada. Sólo quiero exponer todo aquí y llegar a algún tipo de conclusión.

Neji se sentó allí con una mirada aturdida en su rostro. ¿Realmente no pensó que lo descubriría?

― No quiero terminar. Te quiero a ti. Sí, pude haberme enredado un poco con Ten-Ten algunas veces pero eso es porque nunca vienes a nada relacionado con ATO. Soy el único hombre allí sin una cita. Ten-Ten está siempre sobre mí. Después de unos tragos es difícil de rechazar.

Estoy segura de que en algún lugar de todo eso él tenía razón.

― Nuestros deseos y necesidades son muy diferentes. Necesitas cosas que no puedo darte o que no te quiero dar. Está perfectamente bien que las necesites. Conseguirlas de Ten-Ten está bien para mí. Pero no quiero fingir que tenemos una relación cuando tienes sexo con otra persona. No tenemos una relación. Si alguien me invita a salir y quiero aceptar, aceptaré.

Neji frunció el ceño.

― ¿Quién te invitó a salir?

― Eso no viene al caso. Esto se trata del hecho de que tienes sentimientos hacia Ten-Ten, porque me resulta difícil creer que sólo puedes querer acostarte con ella una y otra vez y no sentir nada.

Neji puso los codos sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

― No sé lo que está mal conmigo. Te quiero, Sakura. Lo hago. Pero ella se me lanza y no puedo rechazarla.

Pobre hombre; él no tenía ni idea.

Estiré la mano y acaricié la suya.

― Está bien. Tú la quieres; ella te quiere. Todo está bien. Simplemente disfruta de ser libre para estar juntos. No hay razón para ocultármelo.

Neji levantó la cabeza y me miró.

― Nunca has sido normal. La mayoría de las chicas estarían gritándome y vertiendo el café sobre mi cabeza. Tú sólo acaricias mi mano y me dices que mi actividad sexual está bien. Que vaya y disfrute.

Me eché a reír y me levanté.

― Fuiste tú quién quiso que hubiera algo entre nosotros. No yo. Nunca sentí nada parecido al amor. Si lo hubiera sentido, entonces sí, estaría devastada. Pero sólo me gustas como un amigo, Neji. Quiero que seas feliz.

Neji se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

― Esto significa que no tengo otra oportunidad, ¿no?

¿Estaba bromeando? Negué con la cabeza.

― No, yo diría que te quedaste sin oportunidades. Ese barco ha zarpado.

― ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Eché un vistazo al otro lado de la calle y vi a Sasuke apoyado contra un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y nos observaba de cerca. Sabía que él escuchó cada palabra.

― Podemos ser amigos desde lejos. No pasando el rato, simplemente saludándonos el uno al otro al pasar.

― Nunca voy a perdonarme por haberte perdido ― dijo Neji.

― Creo que lo superarás. Hay alguien por ahí para ti. Alguien quien no te va a aburrir y que amará las mismas cosas que tú.

Él negó con la cabeza.

― Es seguro que no es Ten-Ten.

En cierto modo no estaba de acuerdo con él, pero no dije nada.

― Adiós, Neji ― dije por última vez, luego me volví y me dirigí a cruzar la calle.

Sasuke me esperaba en el otro lado. Su sonrisa hizo todo perfecto. Saber que estaba allí y siempre lo estaría hizo que todo se sintiera bien.

Crucé la calle con los ojos fijos en él. La estridente bocina y el terror que llenó los ojos de Sasuke fueron la única advertencia que tuve.

* * *

― No, Sakura. No te atrevas a salir de allí. Quédate ahí. No salgas de tu cuerpo.

Miré a Sasuke, quien parecía frenético. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas.

― ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

― ¡NO! Dije que no dejes tu cuerpo. Sakura vuelve allí ― rogó Sasuke.

― Ella lo dejó porque tenía que hacerlo, Sasuke-san. Toma el control y piensa en esto. Tú eres la Muerte, cálmate, maldición. ― La voz de Ino me sorprendió.

Tenía un timbre angelical que nunca había oído antes. Era casi gracioso escucharla maldecir.

― ¿Alguno de ustedes me dirá por qué están molestos?

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y me di la vuelta para ver a una ambulancia dirigirse hacia nosotros. Las sirenas de la policía se unieron y de repente nos vimos rodeados por un enjambre de personas. Dos paramédicos corrieron hacia mí y se inclinaron a mis pies. Qué extraño. Bajé la mirada y me vi a mí misma allí acostada... ¡Oh Dios mío!

―¿Sasuke? ― pregunté, presa del pánico cuando vi a un hombre bombear mi pecho y respirar en mi boca.

Dos brazos cálidos vinieron a mí alrededor.

―Está bien, Sakura. Vamos a resolver esto. Voy a resolver esto. Esto no debería haber pasado. No estabas en los libros. Yo lo habría sabido.

¿No estaba en los libros?

― Sasuke, ¿estoy muerta?

Él no respondió de inmediato.

―Ino, distrae a los paramédicos y la policía. Distrae a todos. Voy a tomar el cuerpo.

― ¿Tu harás qué? ― preguntó Ino incrédula.

― Dije que los distraigas, maldita sea. Me voy a llevar su cuerpo. Algo está mal. Esto no debería haber pasado.

Ino asintió y salió corriendo hacia la multitud gritando.

― Ayúdenme, ayúdenme por favor. ― Los agentes de policía comenzaron a perseguirla y ambos paramédicos miraron hacia atrás para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto.

Estaba esquivando a la policía y gritando a los paramédicos que necesitaba respiración boca a boca. Que estaba teniendo una reacción alérgica.

Me volví para echar un vistazo a Sasuke y él recogía mi cuerpo sin vida. Me agarró la mano y ya no estábamos ahí fuera. Estábamos caminando por un ventoso túnel oscuro que giraba continuamente. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de entender qué sucedía como para pensar en preguntarle a Sasuke dónde nos encontrábamos.

Entonces, salimos del túnel… ¿en mi dormitorio?

Sasuke puso mi cuerpo en la cama con cuidado, como si eso importara. Ya no estaba allí.

― Bien. Tienes volver allí dentro ― dijo mirándome.

― Um, no sé cómo ― le contesté. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me agarró las manos. Las suyas estaban más frías al tacto ahora.

― Sakura, escúchame. Si tu alma es recogida, entonces, se te dará otra vida. No vas a tener está edad de nuevo por dieciocho años más. Tendría que esperar hasta que madures para siquiera acercarme a ti. Luego está la posibilidad de que me digas que me vaya. Ya hemos pasado por eso. Por favor, cariño, por favor. No me dejes.

― No puede volver al cuerpo, Sasuke ― Una suave voz y profunda llenó la habitación haciendo temblar las paredes.

Sasuke me empujó detrás de él y se volvió hacia la voz.

― Esto fue un error. Ella no estaba en los libros. Si te la llevas antes de tiempo entonces una regla se rompería.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba tenso como un arco. Dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera que estuviera aquí. El hecho de que su voz hiciera temblar la habitación no era un pensamiento reconfortante.

― Te dijimos que ella tenía que elegir ― dijo la voz.

― Ella eligió ― gritó Sasuke.

Levanté la mano y me asomé por la esquina, un hombre alto de por lo menos dos metros y medio de altura, ya que su cabeza estaba rozando el techo, miró hacia mí con ojos de plata. Completamente plata, no había pupila.

― Yo elegí ― chillé.

Era más grande de lo que pensaba.

― Somos conscientes de su elección, Sasuke-san. Al igual que somos conscientes de otras cosas, también.

Sentí que mi cara y cuello se calentaban. Así que ellos sabían... ¿no había privacidad? Decidí que ocultarme detrás de Sasuke no era tan mala idea. Me moví fuera de la vista del gigante.

― No la obligué a elegir. Ella nunca lo quiso ― dijo Sasuke con un tono defensivo.

Realmente necesitaba dejar de incitar a este hombre. Sasuke era grande… pero no tan grande.

― Somos muy capaces de determinar las cosas nosotros mismos. Ahora, si me dejaras terminar un pensamiento completo antes de interrumpirme, Muerte, eso sería muy apreciado.

Sasuke se puso aún más recto, y se estiró hacia atrás para poner su mano en la mía. Apreté con fuerza, asegurándole que estaba aquí. Nadie se había escapado conmigo. Aún.

― ¿Has pensado en el hecho de que es una mortal? Su cuerpo va a envejecer y morir. ¿Te negarás a tomar su alma cuando su cuerpo sea tan viejo que ya no pueda funcionar?

― Me prometieron que si ella me elegía a mí, podría conservarla para una eternidad.

― Sí, lo hicimos y tú también. Pero sólo hay una manera ― Hubo una pausa y luego―: ven aquí, Sakura.

Sasuke sostuvo mi mano con fuerza y me atrajo para estar junto él. No soltó mi mano.

― ¿Qué quieres de ella? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El hombre miró hacia mí y luego levantó su mano derecha en el aire. Una espesa niebla llenó la habitación y el sonido del agua corriendo rugió en mis oídos. Apreté la firme mano de Sasuke. Un cálido cosquilleo comenzó en mis dedos y lentamente se extendió en toda mi alma. No era desagradable, pero era diferente. Algo estaba sucediendo. Un fuerte crujido me hizo saltar y los brazos de Sasuke me rodearon.

―Ya está hecho. Has luchado duro por ella, Sasuke-san. Creemos que elegiste bien. Ahora, presta atención a estas palabras. Vivirá el tiempo que andes por la tierra. Tu eternidad será la suya. Caminara donde quiera que tú camines. Su ser ya no es el alma o el cuerpo. Ella es como tú eres, una especie de Deidad. Puede aparecer en cualquier forma. Es tu compañera. Su alma ya no está. Se ha transformado. Se atendrá a las normas establecidas en el lugar. Puede vivir esta vida cerca de esas almas que ama. Nunca sabrán que ha cambiado. No pueden. Su apariencia, para los humanos con los que guarda una estrecha relación, cambiará a medida que ellos cambien. Una vez que ella esté lista para alejarse de la vida que lleva ahora, puede dejar de lado esas reglas y caminar como lo haces tú, sin cuidado.

No entendía mucho de lo que acababa de decir. Al mirar a Sasuke lo vi asentir.

― Gracias.

Una brisa rápida y luego se había ido. Miré de nuevo a la cama, mi cuerpo se había ido, también.

* * *

**Sasuke**

—Me he ido, o al menos mi cuerpo se ha ido —dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Sí, su cuerpo humano se había ido. Ella ya no lo necesitaría.

— ¿Entendiste lo que él acaba de decir?

Sakura comenzó a asentir, luego negó y después se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez un poco.

Me eché a reír y me incliné para besar su frente.

—Aparecerás como yo lo hago. Hinata está a punto de entrar por esa puerta en pánico buscándote. Te verá. Nada sobre ti luce diferente para ella. Sólo yo puedo decir que ya no eres humana.

—¿Así que ahora soy como tú?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hinata entró corriendo y se detuvo en seco cuando vio Sakura.

—¡Sakura! Estás viva. Estás aquí. Gracias a Dios. Neji dijo que habías sido golpeada por un coche y que los paramédicos llegaron y entonces hubo una conmoción y luego desapareciste. Todo el mundo está buscándote. Tenemos que hacerles saber que estas viva. —Hinata ahogó en un sollozo y echó los brazos alrededor de Sakura—. No podía perderte también. Perdí a Naruto, no puedo perderte.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura por encima del hombro de Hinata y una sonrisa curvó hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios. Lo habíamos logrado. Sakura no tenía que renunciar a su vida y yo no tenía que renunciar a Sakura.

—Nunca me perderás. Puedo prometerte eso —dijo Sakura y me guiñó un ojo antes de apartarse y apretar los hombros de Hinata—. Está bien. No recuerdo haber vuelto aquí, pero lo hice. Sasuke me encontró. Creo que posiblemente pude haber tenido una conmoción cerebral, pero ahora estoy bien. En serio.

Hinata asintió y besó su mejilla.

—Te amo, Sakura.

Sakura se rió.

—También te amo.


	73. Chapter 73

Capítulo 25

**Sakura**

El guardia de seguridad en el club me llevó de vuelta a la habitación donde Sasuke me esperaba. Toda la cosa de sólo aparecer en los lugares era una lección que Sasuke aun tenía que enseñarme. Siempre me entraba pánico en el último minuto y terminaba en lugares al azar, como los baños de una estación de servicio o el pasillo de la leche de los supermercados. Le proporcionaba a Sasuke entretenimiento sin fin con todos mis ensayos y errores.

El guardia se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada como privada y llamó una vez, y luego abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. La habitación era similar a la mayoría de los cuartos previstos para él en los lugares donde Cold Soul tocaba. Había un bar con bebidas y botellas de agua, y amplios sofás y sillas para sentarse. Las paredes de esta, estaban llenas de espejos.

Sasuke estaba recostado en el sofá, pero se levanto y se acercó a mi cuando el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

—Hinata y Nathan tuvieron una sesión de reconciliación en nuestra habitación y no pude entrar hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

—Ah, no puedo decir que te culpo. Necesitamos seriamente enseñarte como cambiar de ropa a tu antojo. El único momento en que me quito mi ropa es contigo. El resto del tiempo yo decido lo que quiero usar y mi apariencia cambia.

Pensé en eso y decidí que dejaría esa lección para más adelante. Mis habilidades no eran geniales y el pensamiento de que podría terminar desnuda en público por que había hecho algo mal me aterrorizaba.

—No hay que enseñarme eso todavía.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes, como si hubiera leído mi mente y supiera exactamente cuál era mi temor.

—Solo avísame cuando estés lista. Trabajaremos en ello.

Asentí y tomó mi mano y me llevo hasta el sofá.

—Escribí una nueva canción después de que nosotros, uh, ya sabes. —Me miró y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—¿Después de que tuvimos sexo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, Sakura, de que hicimos el amor. No confundas ambos.

El placer de sus palabras me recorrió. Me gustaba que este nuevo cuerpo todavía sintiera sensaciones.

—La escribí la mañana después de que hicimos el amor. Sin embargo, no la he compartido con la banda, porque es personal.

Me senté y él se acercó y recogió la guitarra acostada en la silla junto a mí. Apoyó el pie en el borde del sofá y deslizo la correa de la guitarra alrededor de su cuello. Justo cuando pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha no podría ser más sexy él me demostraba que estaba equivocada

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó mirándome.

—Oh, solo estoy pensando que tengo el novio más sexy del planeta. Lo único que podría mejorar esto es si estuvieras sin camisa.

Sasuke sonrió, y tiró de la correa de la guitarra por encima de su cabeza y luego alcanzo el dobladillo de su camisa y se la quitó arrojándola en mi regazo.

—¿Esta mejor? —Preguntó mientras pasaba la correa por la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Oh, sí. —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se rió—. Lo haces difícil para un chico, Sakura Haruno. Estaba preparándome para ser romántico y ahora mi mente tiene pensamientos perversos.

Me incliné hacia atrás y crucé mis piernas y sostuve su descartada camisa en mi nariz para olerla. Puede que no se la devuelva.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Sasuke mientras me miraba—. No creo que recuerde la letra de la canción ahora.

Saqué mi labio inferior en un puchero.

—Pero quiero oírla.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y acomodó la guitarra en su rodilla doblada.

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —respondió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Su lengua salió y humedeció los labios. De repente, oír la canción no era tan importante. Quería lamer sus labios también. Entonces, él comenzó a tocar. Aparté mis ojos de sus labios mientras el abría su boca.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sostuvo mi mirada mientras sus palabras se unían a la música.

"Luz de día se desvanece mientras te miro desde la distancia.

Oscuridad reclama el cielo y desearía que tú pudieras solo saberlo.

Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros, pero algo me atrae más cerca.

Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos, pero la gravedad nos acerca.

Más cerca de tu piel, rebeldía profunda dentro, te has apoderado de mí y parece que no puedo nadar a la superficie de mí ser. Estoy bajo tu control.

Preguntándome cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, preguntándome como hemos llegado hasta aquí, al lugar al que debemos ir.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, sí.

Al lugar al que debemos ir.

Oh, oh, oh, oh.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, sí.

Las almas no están destinadas para cosas como estás.

Nuestros mundos no estaban destinados a chocar.

Estarás mejor marchándote mientras tienes algo que dejar atrás.

Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros, pero algo me atrae más cerca.

Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos, pero la gravedad nos acerca.

Más cerca de tu piel, rebeldía profunda dentro. Te has apoderado de mí y parece que no puedo nadar a la superficie de mí ser, estoy bajo tu control.

Preguntándome cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Preguntándome como hemos llegado hasta aquí, al lugar al que debemos ir.

Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos, pero algo me acerca"

Al momento en que sus manos dejaron de moverse, estaba levantada y alcanzando su guitarra. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Ahora. Sasuke comprendió mis intenciones y deslizó lejos la guitarra y la bajó sin quitar los ojos de mí. Me lancé a sus brazos, agarré su rostro y di una pequeña lamida a sus labios antes de deslizar mi lengua en su boca.

Sasuke ahuecó su mano en mi trasero, levantándome, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo amaba. Él era mío.

—Están en eso otra vez. Maldita sea, Sasuke tiene más acción que yo en estos días. —

La voz de Itachi nos interrumpió. Estúpido baterista.

—Vete —respondió Sasuke sin mirar atrás a nuestro intruso.

—No puedo, hombre. Seguimos en cinco —dijo Sai.

Genial, teníamos a toda la banda como público. Los fulminé con la mirada por encima del hombro de Sasuke, lo que solo causo que todos rieran.

—Sentimos interrumpir tu hora feliz, cariño, pero necesitamos a nuestro cantante —Itachi me guiño un ojo. Él nunca habría guiñado de nuevo si Sasuke no se hubiera volteado.

Yahiko lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza y murmuró:

—Idiota.

Sasuke me permitió deslizarme por su cuerpo, pero mantuvo sus manos firmemente sobre mi trasero.

—Creo que voy a dejar este pasatiempo. Eres la única audiencia que quiero. Y estos idiotas se siguen metiendo con mi tiempo libre.

Miré a los tres chicos que formaban la mayor parte de la banda. Tenían un tecladista, Deidara, que apenas logró aparecer justo antes de que la banda entrara al escenario. Él estaba increíblemente drogado todo el tiempo.

—Ellos te necesitan y yo siempre estaré esperando a un lado del escenario cuando hayas terminado. No renuncies a esto por mí.

Sasuke metió un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Mientras tú estés esperándome, creo que puedo seguir con esto un tiempo más.

—Tres minutos —anunció Itachi, recordándonos que todavía seguían ahí.

Presione mis labios contra los de Sasuke y le di un beso rápido y luego lo empuje hacia la puerta.

—Vamos a hacer esto.

* * *

**Sasuke**

—¿Cuándo empezaras a dejar venir a Sakura? —preguntó Ino mientras entrábamos al hospital.

—No lo haré. Ella puede ser inmortal pero pedirle que lidie con esto es algo que nunca haré. —La muerte no era fácil. Era una cosa trágica para los humanos. A diferencia de mi, Sakura ha sido humana. Ella entendía esas emociones, aún las experimentaba. Las emociones eran parte de ella.

Por mucho que odiara estar lejos, no quería traerla a este mundo.

—Ella es fuerte, Sasuke-san. La chica fue capaz de recuperar sus recuerdos a través de su corazón. Sus recuerdos fueron borrados, pero ella los trajo de vuelta y sobrevivió. Dale un poco de crédito.

Sabía que Sakura era fuerte. Ella me amaba. Amar a la Muerte no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer. Yo no era el portador de buenas noticias.

—Deja eso, por favor. Quiero recoger estás almas y volver antes de que Sakura y Hinata salgan a su noche de chicas.

—Bien, yo quiero volver antes de que Itachi termine revolcándose con una zorra al azar en una caseta de baño. Todos queremos algo.

Ella seguía viendo a Itachi. Eso era jodido en todas las formas. No quería ni pensar a lo que podría llevar. Ino era solo una transportista. No era una Deidad. No tiene el poder que yo para salirse con la suya rompiendo las reglas.

—¿Esto sigue siendo una aventura, Ino? —Le pregunté mientras estábamos fuera de la habitación del hospital donde sollozos y dolor nos esperaban.

—Me gustan sus rastas, ¿de acuerdo? Y toda la práctica que ha tenido acostándose por allí le han dando bastante experiencia en el área. Es solo por diversión.

No sonó convencida. Eso no era bueno. Trataría con eso más tarde. Tal vez Itachi terminaría acabando con esto y yo no tendría que hacerme cargo.

—No es como si nos viéramos más que un par de veces a la semana. Sé que él lo hace con otras el resto de la semana. Estoy bien con eso. Él es humano, yo no.

Nada en su tono apoyaba su afirmación de que estaba bien. Se convertiría en una novia celosa muy pronto. Dios ayude a ese chico a sobrevivir esto. Él nunca había disgustado a un inmortal antes. Esto no podía ser bueno.

Cuando entré en la habitación no vi el alma que había venido a recoger. Sin embargo, el rostro familiar de pie en la esquina abrazando a una mujer llorando llamó mi atención. Neji estaba solemne mientras sujetaba firmemente a la castaña en sus brazos. Reconocí su alma. Era la que había sido incapaz de permanecer lejos de él mientras estaba saliendo con Sakura. Un resplandor traslúcido se envolvió alrededor de los dos conectando sus almas.

—Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí —dijo Ino mientras llegaba a mi lado.

Su atención concentrada en el vínculo visible entre sus almas.

—No había visto este vínculo entre ellos antes —dije estudiándolos mientras Neji susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

El alma que habíamos venido a recoger se alejó del cuerpo sobre la cama. Él era joven. También era problemas. Había una oscuridad que lo rodeaba. La oscuridad lo marcaba como peligroso. Esta alma no tendría otra oportunidad. Había ocasionado problemas en esta vida.

—Oh, oh. Tenemos un huevo podrido. —Se quejo Ino mientras yo daba un paso adelante para envolver la barra de hierro, reservada para las almas enojadas, alrededor de sus muñecas. Proporcionaba control para el trasportista hasta que ella entregara el alma a su lugar de descanso final.

Lidiar con las almas dañadas podía ser complicado. Una vez había tenido que bajarlas yo mismo, pero con el tiempo descubrimos mejores maneras de manejarlas. No me gusta perder mi tiempo con viajes.

—Vamos, chico malo, vamos a terminar con esto —le dijo Ino.

Esta alma había sido el compañero de Ten-Ten. Ahora que él ya no vivía, la conexión se había transferido. El alma de Neji ahora estaba completa.

* * *

.

.

.

aaaaaaaw*-*! tooodos tienen su final feliz (:,

JHAJHAJAHJA, amo la relación de Itachi e Ino xD!

solo queda un cap más y es algo corto :/


	74. Chapter 74

Capítulo 26

**Sakura**

Mi mamá le hizo un millón de preguntas a Sasuke. Nunca se me ocurrió, hasta que Sasuke lo mencionó en nuestro camino aquí, que cuando mi memoria fue borrada también fue la de mi mamá. Sasuke fue borrado de la memoria de todas las personas en mi vida. Hinata se había olvidado de Sasuke y Gaara al igual que yo. Aunque mi memoria fue restaurada, la de ellos no. Hacerlo sería peligroso. Sabrían más de lo que deberían. Ahora, Sasuke era el chico nuevo que había conocido en la universidad.

También era el contante de una banda de rock.

No había estado contenta cuando la presenté, pero Sasuke y su carisma fueron rápidamente conquistándola.

Le traje un vaso de té dulce antes de hundirme en el sillón junto a él. Ésta era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser. Mi mamá lo amaría muy pronto.

—Así que, ¿Cantas música Rock?, ¿Consumes drogas? —le preguntó mi mamá, observando su rostro por cualquier signo de una mentira.

Cubrí mi boca para evitar reírme.

—No, no tomo ningún tipo de droga y tampoco bebo. Nunca lo he hecho. No es algo en lo que me interese.

Mi mamá lo notó y entrecerró sus ojos hacía mí. No estaba contenta con mi obvia diversión.

—¿Y durante cuanto tiempo han estado saliendo? Porque pensé que estabas viendo nuevamente a Neji.

Sasuke se tensó junto a mí y di unas palmaditas a su pierna.

—Neji esté enamorado de una chica llamada Ten-Ten. Pensó que quería reavivar las cosas conmigo, pero no funcionó. No íbamos bien juntos. Nos aburríamos mutuamente. Fue durante un breve periodo de tiempo que Sasuke y yo tuvimos un malentendido y me negué a hablar con él.

Mamá entrecerró sus ojos en mí.

—Sabes usar protección, ¿No?

Ésta vez Sasuke tuvo que taparse la boca con el puño para evitar reírse.

—¡MAMÁ! No preguntes cosas como esas. Prometo que SI hiciéramos algo que lo requiera, si, usaría protección.

Mi madre encogió de hombros.

—Una madre no puede ser demasiado cuidadosa. Necesitaba asegurarme de que pensabas con claridad.

—Lo tengo, mamá —le aseguré.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Ahora, háblame de este chico que Hinata esta viendo. He oído que es un amor.

Estiré la mano y tomé la mano de Sasuke y envolví mis dedos con los suyos. Había manejado el interrogatorio de mi madre con gran éxito.

—Bueno, creo que es muy posible que Hinata haya encontrado al indicado —le dije a su buen saber y así lo había hecho. Tal vez no este año ni al siguiente, pero un día ellos terminarían casados. En ésta vida y en cada una después de ésta. El hecho de saber que iba a llegar a verlos encontrarse y enamorarse en todas sus vidas me hizo sonreír.

Más tarde esa noche estaba acurrucada en mi cama. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos mi habitación hasta que tiré de mi colcha sobre mí y el olor a hogar me golpeó. Ya no necesitaba dormir, pero me gustaba tumbarme en la cama por la noche. Sasuke dijo que era algo que me había acostumbrado a hacer y que no debía dejar de lado todo lo que me hacia feliz.

—Esto nunca es aburrido —dijo la voz de Sasuke en la oscuridad.

Me giré para verlo sentado en la silla en la que solía sentarse para cantarme por la noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté sentándome. Se suponía que estaría afuera recogiendo almas.

—Estoy apunto de irme. Simplemente no pude resistir venir aquí y verte metida en la cama una vez más. Comprendí que me poseíste una noche en ésta habitación. Estaba cantando para ti y tú dormías. Hiciste un pequeño sonido en tu sueño, como si estuvieras angustiada, y entré en pánico y corrí a tu lado. Me tomaste del brazo durante tu sueño y lo pusiste contra tu cara y volviste a dormir. No quería moverme nunca. —Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

—Supe entonces que nunca había comprendido lo que los humanos llamaban amor. Pero que si se trataba de algo parecido al poder que tuviste en mi, entonces no era de extrañar que lo buscaran tan apasionadamente.

Extendí mi mano y tiré de él hacia la cama conmigo.

—Vas a llegar tarde —le dije mientras apartaba las mantas y tiraba del dobladillo de su camisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke, levantando voluntariamente sus brazos para que pudiera tirar de su camisa.

—Porque después de escucharte no puedo dejar que te vayas hasta que haya tenido mi cuota. Desnúdate, Sasuke

**Fin**

* * *

.

.

PRETEXTOOOOS 8- )!, SI TANTITO QUIERE SAKURA PARA ESTAR MOSEANDO A MI SASUKE U.U!

TERMIANOOOOOOOS! WUJUU,

Ahora me concentrare exclusivamente en terminar las historias que tengo pendientes por ahí xD!

es que traigo una idea en la cabeza sobre otro fic que me trae vuelta loca. LITERAL! me pongo a fantasear en como será, hasta el titulo de la historia me llego cuando estaba limpiando u.u! HAHAHAHA., pero primero quiero terminar las historias y luego meterme de lleno a la que sigue :D

Noooos leemos luego (: lo más probable que el lunes actualize The desire of a son y Tres por uno.

Los fines de semana descansa mi esposo pues, y esa es la razón por la que me es casi imposible aparecerme por aquí estos días u.u! Ahorita aproveche que esta tomando una siesta MUAJAJA!. No le molesta que escriba ni nada, pero aprovechamos para salir con la Isabella o cosas así y ya cuando me desocupo termino toda cansada :/ JAJA.

Ya mucho blablabla!,

Hasta el lunes (:


End file.
